


War Chronicles

by Lori, Wolfling



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-12
Updated: 2000-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 221,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Letters - War comes to the Letters 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2005, the original text is reposted to AO3 intact, typos, internet historical references etc in place as it was posted to the master-apprentice onelist (which became yahoogroups).

Last year, about this time if I recall correctly, we started posting 'Letters' which ended up finishing in December. (Can be found at http://www.-------.com) This is the sequel to that story that we've been working on, off and on since then. There is also an alternative universe (to the AU, yes we know we're wierd) to that story called Foursome but that isn't posting here and never will. The story order goes Letters (Foursome) War Chronicles. You don't have to have read anything before now to understand most of it, but obviously parts will make more sense if you have.

To sum up, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan lived through the events of 'The Phantom Menace' but hadn't gotten together at the start of the story. Over the course of a year letters are exchange, people meet, and in general, life happens to them and the people around them. This story picks up several months after 'Letters' finishes.

In the time honored tradition we seem to have started, in addition to the huge length of the story in question we are posting a part a day. The story is *finished*. This is not a Work in Progress. It is, however, a serial.

Administrivia: If you miss a piece for some reason, please check the Onelist archives for the piece first, write the authors second, and then ask the list (all 700+ of us) third. Thanks!

Feedback is always welcome :)


	2. First Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Amidala, in a surprise move has formally accepted the Gungans into the planet's legislature, over Chancellor Palpatine's protests. The Chancellor hails from Naboo. No reason was given as to this inclusion after years of debate.
> 
> Dantooine -- 02:23 newsfeed
> 
> The Jedi training center on Dantooine is currently undergoing renovations at the behest of the main temple on Coruscant. Current estimates have the work completed before the end of the galactic year.

Spoilers: He's not dead, Jim... Warnings: This is a long story. Long....which means things happen. Lots of them. Some of which you might find objectionable. If you are concerned have someone read the part of the day for you. This is your only warning. Feedback gladly accepted! ************************************************************* First Salvo ************ Naboo -- 41:20 newsfeed

Queen Amidala, in a surprise move has formally accepted the Gungans into the planet's legislature, over Chancellor Palpatine's protests. The Chancellor hails from Naboo. No reason was given as to this inclusion after years of debate.

Dantooine -- 02:23 newsfeed

The Jedi training center on Dantooine is currently undergoing renovations at the behest of the main temple on Coruscant. Current estimates have the work completed before the end of the galactic year.

Retaarn -- 7:25 newsfeed

The Trade Federation announced today that Retaarn has accepted the agreement offered to them nearly one galactic year ago. The blockade that had been threatened never materialized but the planetary goverment chose to accept gracefully. When asked, the govenor was quoted as saying, "The Senate sent an investigative committee, however those finding were not enough to substantiate our case. Rather than see our people starve, we chose to accept their offer."

Shortly after that announcement the governor retired from office.

GarosIV -- 21:04 newsfeed

The local Jedi temple has been undergoing renovations causing speculation on whether this is going to be the site of a new Jedi training center. These speculations have been further fueled by the presence of Master Yoda, the head of the Jedi's Ruling Council, at the temple. Attempts to find out more have been met with a response of "No comment" from the Jedi Order.

Coruscant Starfield -- 35:50 newsfeed

Today in the Senate, Most Honored Chancellor Palpatine gave no weight to the rumors of any fleet along the rim, dismissing it as alarmist. When questioned more closely, he did confirm that the Republic Fleet has been investigating the rumors, however no solid proof had been found. There are no Jedi Knights currently stationed with the Rim Fleet units. This was cited by the Chancellor as proof that there was nothing to worry about.

"Wouldn't the most revered and powerful group that the Senate has at its disposal be there, helping us if there was any substantiality to them?" the Chancellor said before heading to budget meetings.

********

Qui-Gon savored his walk through the temple's gardens, knowing it would be the last time before leaving. Coming here to Garos IV had been more a matter of necessity than choice, but that hadn't stopped this temple quickly beginning to feel like home. Especially these gardens. They had been wild and unkempt when they had arrived and Qui-Gon had taken it upon himself to reclaim and revitalize them, rediscovering the joy and serenity he had always taken in working with growing things in the process. And he had definitely been in need of serenity at the time. He still hadn't fully recovered mentally or emotionally from the training accident that had precipitated their being asked to leave the temple on Coruscant and he had spent many an hour meditating on that as he had carefully coaxed the garden back to its former glory. The surfeit of the living Force that had surrounded him had helped heal the last lingering physical effects of the Force blindness he had suffered, while the quiet and peace he had found there helped him come to deal with the more lasting emotional hurts.

Over and over he had gone over what had happened, how he had guided Anakin through a Force containment exercise, how the boy had lost control, how he had managed to absorb the wild energy, but at great personal cost. And how he had awoken to find himself blinded -- both physically and, much more disturbingly, to the Force as well. Actually disturbing had been an understatement; even now the memory of the horrible empty silence had the power to make Qui-Gon shudder. At the time it had filled him with unreasoning terror, a terror that had almost broken him.

A terror that *had* broken him briefly, but almost fatally.

That was a memory he still shied from. The fact that he had given up, that he had almost allowed himself to drift away into the void that had been threatening him, shocked and shamed him. It was probably the single worst moment of his life and he preferred not to dwell on it. Instead he chose to focus on what had been his salvation. His Light that had guided him through that dark time. His love. His Obi-Wan.

His lifemate's presence had been the only thing that had felt real to him, and he had clung to it desperately. The one time his grip has slipped, Obi-Wan had been the one who had held onto him, coming after him and pulling him back from the grip of the void. Even if he had been justifiably enraged at Qui-Gon for letting go in the first place. That he had caused his Obi-Wan pain by his weakness was what Qui-Gon regretted most. The uncertainty, the hurt, and the anger had all lingered long after he had recovered and, even now, Qui-Gon occasionally surprised a hint of it in his lifemate's eyes.

[Master? The shuttle is loaded.] Obi-Wan's quietly deferential mindvoice touched him. [When you are ready.]

[Thank you, love,] he replied, sending a mental caress. [I will be right there.]

He turned and headed back through the garden towards the temple, his mind turning to the mission. They had finally tracked down a possible lead on Shmi and were going to check it out. Qui-Gon was cautiously optimistic, but was being careful not to get his hopes up too high. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure he could say the same thing about Shmi's son and that worried him.

Anakin had been having a rough time of it since the accident; first Qui-Gon's injuries and then the knowledge that the council had banished them all from Coruscant because of him had shaken Ani's confidence. The boy was questioning everything, including his commitment to the Jedi. Qui-Gon's hand drifted to his belt where Anakin's lightsaber rested next to his. It had hung there since Ani had given it to him, asking for some time to decide if being a Jedi was what he really wanted. It would continue to do so until he asked for it back or told Qui-Gon he no longer had a use for it.

Despite his wavering dedication to his calling of being Jedi, Anakin had insisted on being in on the mission to find his mother. Not officially being Jedi had actually helped his cause at that time. So they had plotted and planned. They would be using their alternate identities as bounty hunters and information gatherers for hire. Jenai, the senior of the pair, known for icy composure and hard deals. Jenan, Obi-Wan, the more explosively dangerous and unstable of the two. Known for his piloting and dangerous obsession with Jenai. And now they were adding P'an, Anakin, his apprentice in the business, a cousin of somewhat dubious origin.

They had called a shuttle to take them to the D'Ka. The D'Ka to a drop point in space where they would take a fast and well armed small ship to the last spot Shmi had been seen.

Qui-Gon entered the temple and headed to the small landing bay where Obi-Wan and Anakin were waiting for him. As were those who weren't accompanying them. Jess and Rill. Rill's body was beginning to show the signs of a pregnancy they had discovered during their retreat to Dagobah. Jess had chosen to stay behind, keep the temple open, and protect his mate. Kae stood with them, her face pale and upset.

Rill stepped forward and kissed his cheek solemnly. "You will be here for the child's birth, Master Jinn. We are naming you and Obi-ki the child's protectors."

"A great honor," he told her, touching her cheek. He rested a hand on her stomach briefly, the life within a bright spark to his Forcesense. "We will do our best to be back, Rill. I promise."

"No getting hurt either." There was an unsteadiness to her voice and a suspicious brightness to her eyes.

"Yes, Leftenant," he said seriously, then ruined the effect by kissing the tip of her nose.

She tugged on a lock of his hair and stepped back. Her chin tilted in Obi-Wan and Anakin's direction "Take care of them."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Of course."

Jess stepped up and wrapped his arms around Rilka from behind. "It's what he does," he said softly, speaking to Rill but his eyes were locked with Qui-Gon's. The young knight didn't say anything, but his gaze did all his talking for him. Qui-Gon nodded to him, then turned to join the waiting Obi-Wan and Ani, who had already said their good-byes. Obi-Wan was in his fleet uniform and Ani in civilian clothes. It was odd seeing them dressed that way after the last few months on Garos IV.

Something did ruin the cool composure of his General though. The small felinoid that had been gifted to Obi-Wan months before by Naboo's Queen was tucked next to one of the tall black boots. White tail flicking back and forth around Obi-Wan's leather clad ankle.

Apparently she had decided on her own that her Human was going Nowhere without her. [Is it all right if t'lya joins us, Qui-Gon?]

Bright yellow eyes looked up at him as if daring him to say no.

[Jenan has acquired a new pet to go with Jenai's new apprentice?] Qui-Gon asked, stooping down and picking up the small animal.

[Perhaps Jenai talked him into it so he wouldn't be jealous of the nephew taking all of his bondmate's attention.] Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled mischievously as t'lya did her best to purr winsomely.

[Perhaps.] Absently he scratched behind t'lya's ears. t'lya looked up at him, the purr ratcheting up a notch. An image came from the tiny felinoid of her hissing and growling, fighting off large enemies while he, Ani, and Obi-Wan slept. Qui-Gon swallowed a chuckle at that. "Far be it for me to deprive you of such a fierce protector, love."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan petted the cat, caressing his bondmate's fingers as he did so. Turning his hand, Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan's and brought it to his lips for a kiss before releasing it. [We should go,] Obi-Wan whispered regretfully.

[Yes.] He turned to Ani who had been silently standing and watching. "Are you sure about this?" he asked the boy.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon. I need to do this."

He nodded. He had known that would be the answer, but had to ask anyway. Obi-Wan gave one last wave then disappeared into the body of the shuttle, Ani on his heels. Qui-Gon turned and took his own last look at their friends, their family as Rill insisted they were, before following them aboard.

Right after he took his seat they were lifting off the surface and up to the D'Ka. The minute they landed onboard the main hangar deck, Obi-Wan was issuing orders to the staff. Qui-Gon smiled as his lifemate went into full general mode. He loved watching his Obi-Wan like this, the vibrancy of his personality not only shining through, but harnessed and controlled.

The bright promise of the boy who he'd taken as a padawan so many years ago was fully realized in the man that stood before him now. The thought always filled him not only with love, but pride and awe. Pride that he had been granted the privilege of helping in some small way bring that promise to fruition. Awe that he had been granted the great gift of the man's love.

[You had more than a small part in it, Master.] Obi-Wan paused long enough to look at him and smile shyly.

[If I did, then I am doubly honored.]

[I'm going to be rather busy for the next half-hour or so, do you want to come with me to the bridge or are you going to our quarters?] Obi-Wan deflected the praise, as usual, to business.

[One of these days, love, I am going to get you to accept a compliment.]

[A Jedi is humble and aware of his flaws, Master.] His lifemate continued to give orders to the staff, offloading their luggage, such as it was, and getting them underway.

[Ignoring your talents is as self deceptive as ignoring your flaws.] He gave Obi-Wan a heated gaze. [And your talents are many.]

[Our quarters in an hour and I'll show you my talents,] his mate replied in the same vein.

Qui-Gon felt a familiar heat surge through his body at that. [Something to look forward to,] he replied, mental voice husky with arousal.

[Definitely. So are you coming to the bridge with me?]

[Yes.] He turned to Anakin. "Would you like to watch our departure from the bridge?"

"Yes, Master," Ani said eagerly. "Can I help?"

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at the boy's enthusiasm. "You'll have to ask the General. I am just a passenger."

Ani nodded then fell in behind them as they began walking towards the bridge. When there was a pause in conversation between Obi-Wan and his communicator, Ani spoke up. Obi-Wan listened as seriously to that request as he had everything else since their arrival. With a nod he gave permission, "Copilot's seat only."

Ani's face lit up at that, before quickly sobering again and answering with a, "Yessir!" Then he quickly took the chair in question.

Obi-Wan took his usual seat off to one side of the bridge and pointed to the one next to him, the one that was traditionally Rill's. "That's for you to use on this mission, if you like, Master. I've shifted the comm tech elsewhere."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied, taking the seat in question. Part of him felt a bit...odd taking a spot that had always been Rill's when he'd been onboard. But another part was glad to have the invitation to stay close to his lifemate.

[Rill offered, love.] Obi-Wan shot him a warm glance before turning back and giving the captain the order to pull out of orbit.

[Ah. That would explain some of the rather cryptic comments she made over the last couple of days.]

[Comments?]

[About making sure I stay close. And something about me having to learn comm procedures.]

The general chuckled. [Only if you want to.]

[Want to stay close? Silly question, my dear General.]

To his delight Obi-Wan's ears pinked. [I meant learning communications, Master.]

[Ah. My mistake.] He gave Obi-Wan a smile.

They moved smoothly out of orbit. The gray-green swirl of the planet shrank in the rearview screen. Qui-Gon let out an imperceptible sigh at the sight. It was funny; he had never felt any reluctance at leaving Coruscant for a mission, but the temple on Garos IV had already become more of a home than he could remember having. Or perhaps it was just the people they were leaving behind.

[Or both,] Obi-Wan offered as he stole a glance at the monitor himself.

Qui-Gon reached over and clasped Obi-Wan's hand. [Or both,] he agreed.

[The timing on this is rotten.]

[Yes.] He sighed again.

Then the odd curving of space began around them as they switched over to lightspeed. [We'll be back in time.]

[If we're not, Rill may never speak to us again.] He tried to say it with some humor but it came across as forced.

[Oh, she'll speak to us. I'm sure we'll get a *long* letter if we miss anything.] Obi-Wan's humor also fell flat.

Qui-Gon said nothing to that, just squeezed the hand he still held and turned back to looking at the viewscreen. One brief flashing second they could still see Garos, then it shrank to a pinpoint and vanished. They were on their way.

*************

The engines reached hyperspeed smoothly and the bridge relaxed and slowed down. Anakin slipped out of the co-pilots seat, there wasn't much for him to do now that they were in transit. The ship's computers would do most of the work for now. Obi-Wan slid out of his seat and headed toward the Captain's chair, his hand brushing along Qui-Gon's cheek in passing. t'lya ambled along happily at his heels, meeping and purring at anyone who caught her eye. [I need to brief him on what's going to happen when we arrive on Morva, Master.]

Qui-Gon nodded, his eyes following Ani's progress as the boy slipped off the bridge without a word. [I'm going to go talk to Ani.] He glanced back at his lifemate. [Meet you in our quarters later?]

[Yes. I'll see you there.]

Qui-Gon sent a mental caress through their bond, then left the bridge, following Ani. Ani headed for the diplomatic lounge. With no other parties aboard except their own and the crew, it would be deserted. It had huge windows, not that there was much to see in hyperspace, but it did have a wonderful view of the streaking stars. Wearing a cloak wrapped around him closely to conserve body heat, the young boy/man sat down on a couch that looked out upon the distorted space.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Qui-Gon asked quietly as he walked over to the couch.

"It has a beauty to it, Master."

"There is very little I have encountered that does not have some beauty within it. You just need to know how to see it." He watched Ani silently for a moment. "Do you mind if I join you?" he finally asked.

The boy blinked at him dumbly for a moment before his expression cleared. "Of course not, please sit down."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied, sitting beside him. He looked at the way Ani was wrapped in his cloak. "Cold?"

"Yes, Master. Almost always in space. My quarters will be warmer, but I don't want to go there yet."

"Perhaps I can help." He held out his arm in a wordless invitation for Ani to move closer and share his body heat.

Ani scooted closer. "Can never seem to get warm unless I'm with someone."

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the boy, letting him snuggle close. "It's because your Forcesense is so acute."

"What does that have to do with it?" Ani asked, curiosity breaking through the dampened spirit.

"When you are on a planet, its lifeforce is always there, surrounding you, filling you, lending you energy, even if it is only at a subconscious level. In space you don't have that constant presence. Not in the same way."

"Only from the people around you? Wait, that's not right. The Force is still there, just more scattered, or is it a different aspect of it?"

Qui-Gon smiled approvingly, enjoying Anakin's quick mind. "It's still there, just more...quiescent."

"So, with practice and concentration it won't matter as much?"

"I suspect you won't ever find extended space travel that pleasant, but yes, you should be able to learn to mitigate the worst of the effects."

"It doesn't seem to bother Obi-Wan as much."

"Obi-Wan's strengths lie in other areas. Besides, he has the advantage of a lifetime of training."

"A polite way of saying his Forcesense isn't as twigged out as mine is."

Qui-Gon chuckled at that. "Merely different, Ani."

"Yes. Master." Ani grinned up at him slyly. "So, can you show me something that will help?"

"I can teach you some meditation techniques that I use." He kept his voice casual, even though casual was the last thing he felt. This was the first time Ani had actively sought out lessons since he had asked for time to decide his own future.

"I would like that very much, Master Qui-Gon." The formality of title came easily to the boy's lips.

Qui-Gon refused to read more into it than was there. No matter how much he might want to. Still Anakin had asked for lessons and it was his pleasure to teach him. "Shall we begin?"

****************

Qui-Gon returned to his quarters several hours later, leaving Ani in the observation lounge practicing his newly learned meditation skills. The boy had picked up the concepts quickly and had showed a hint of the enthusiasm he'd had for such learning back when he'd first become Qui-Gon's padawan. He was glad to see it, even if Ani never returned fully to his studies. It was a welcome change from the often sullen and depressed boy that they'd been living with for the last several months.

Obi-Wan was waiting for him, legs crossed casually at the ankles. There was a dangerous light burning in those eyes. "Ready for your appointment, Master Jinn?"

He felt a surge of heat go through his body at the look his lifemate was giving him. "I believe so," he replied in a husky voice.

One hand slid up the form fitting black tunic and played with the tab holding the collar shut. "You believe so? Have you changed your mind?"

"No." He swallowed and shifted as his leggings began to feel a bit too tight.

"Take off the cloak and come here." He pointed to a spot directly in front of his chair. "I want to see you."

Mutely, Qui-Gon obeyed, meeting General Kenobi's eyes boldly -- for that was most assuredly who he was dealing with, his Obi-Wan in full General mode.

"Cheeky aren't you?" the general murmured, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "Nicely built, though."

"Thank you."

"That should be 'Thank you, sir' or 'Thank you, General.'" The tab on the collar finally came undone, lean fingers tracing over the exposed skin.

Qui-Gon's fingers twitched at the sight, wanting to touch. "Yes, sir," he replied.

"Strip to your leggings, Master Jinn. I want to see more of you. Take your time." The figure in black slouched further into his chair one hand reaching out to grab a drink off the side table and sip at it.

He began to undress with his usual efficiency, first belt and tunics, then bending over to remove his boots, his hair falling in his face as he did. Strong fingers reached out and grabbed his chin, pulling his face up to meet stormy eyes. "I said slowly."

Qui-Gon froze for a moment, held in place by the General's gaze. Then he nodded and resumed undressing. Slowly.

"One must enjoy each experience to the fullest, Master Jinn. A very wise man told me that."

"Yes, sir." Qui-Gon smiled slightly; somehow he had never expected to have his teachings thrown back at him in quite this situation.

When the boots had been removed and set aside the General stood. Pacing around him slowly, fingers ghosting across his back then down his left arm. Qui-Gon remained still save for a slight shiver at the almost touch, following the General with his eyes.

"Do you have a mate?" The barely there touches continued, across his belly, up his other arm, then sliding through his hair to cup the curve of his skull.

"Yes, sir," he replied, fighting the urge to lean into the touch.

"Relax, Master Jinn. You are supposed to be enjoying this." Both hands held him now, easing the tension from his scalp. "Should I stop?"

His eyes closed to half-mast in pleasure. "No, sir. Please don't."

"Do you need this? This giving over of responsibility to me, Master Jinn?" The voice was warm, yet threaded with steel.

It wasn't something he would ever consider with anyone else. But this was Obi-Wan, his Light, his soul. Giving up control to him was... Tongue darting out to wet suddenly dry lips he said, "Yes, General."

The gossamer touch of breath warmed his skin. "Know that I love thee, Master Jinn. Now, kneel for me."

He obeyed, gracefully lowering himself to his knees, looking up and meeting the stormy eyes.

The jacket was unzipped and laid aside. The sleeveless black undertunic rippled and moved like a second skin as it was exposed to the dim light. Never losing eye contact, the general seated himself back in the chair. "What do you need of me?"

It took a moment for Qui-Gon to bring himself to answer. "To touch me." He was surprised at the hunger in his voice, in his heart.

"Come here." The voice a low ripple of sound that caressed his soul. Legs spread slightly to accomodate his approach.

His body moved to obey without him even thinking about it, stopping when he could feel the heat coming from the other man.

"Put your hands on my thighs and leave them there until I tell you otherwise." Obi-Wan leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss.

He rested his palms against the muscular legs, wishing the barrier of the uniform away. He wanted to touch skin to skin. Hands curled around his wrists then slowly pushed up his arms, palm and fingers encircling the width of his limbs. Warmth and the Force flowed from those hands, driving back the creeping cold.

"Is this what you want?" was whispered into his ear as those strong hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"Yes," he whispered, eyes closing at the sensation. "Only..." He swallowed. "I want to touch you too."

The hands left him. He opened startled eyes to see a frown. "Apparently you can't follow instructions, Master Jinn. I'm going to have to punish that infraction."

"Wha-" He blinked dazedly up at the General's stern expression, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"Sir or General, Master Jinn. Don't move your hands." The undertunic was stripped off, baring the tanned skin to his gaze. Arching his back, Obi-Wan stripped off the belt to his leggings as well.

Qui-Gon ground his teeth in an effort to bite back his frustrated groan. His hands clutched convulsively as he fought the desire to reach out and touch what was so close. But he hadn't been granted permission.

In a display of sinuous grace the General reached around him and pulled off his boots. Leaning back in the chair the man stared at him. "If you had remembered..."

Left unsaid was all the things that Qui-Gon had forgotten. One finger traced along the length of his nose, outlined his lips then retreated to touch the tanned skin of Obi-Wan's belly. This time the groan wouldn't be held back. "Please..."

A disappointed sigh and the hand fell away, coming to rest on the chair. "Sit back on your heels and remove your hands from me."

Qui-Gon balked at that, flinching at the thought of losing even that limited contact. But one look at the General's unyielding expression and he lowered his eyes and murmured, "Yes, sir," as he slowly, reluctantly, removed his hands and moved back. He moaned again, this time in near pain as the warmth disappeared.

"My poor Master Jinn." The rustle of cloth caught his attention as the General put one leg over the arm of the chair. "How badly do you need it?"

"I..." His voice broke and he cleared his throat and wet his lips before trying to speak again. "Badly. Sir. Please..."

"Then touch me. Ease yourself and know that I am giving you this. Freely, my love."

With a sound that was almost a relieved sob he practically dove forward, running his hands over his lifemate's skin before sliding them around Obi-Wan's waist and burying his face against his shoulder with a contented sigh.

Hands left rippling paths of warmth down his back, but still the mental shields between them held. "Tell me, Master Jinn. Tell me what else you need."

"You," he responded without thinking, adding a split second later, "Sir. Inside." Inside his body, his mind, his soul.

"You will give me everything? Without reservation?"

He raised his head and met Obi-Wan's eyes. For a moment he hesitated, unused to such a surrender, even to the one who shared his soul. But there were times when he just felt so tired, that he yearned to be able to let go, to not only share his burdens but let someone else carry them for a while.

[Give it to me. I am strong enough to take it.] The quicksilver brightness waited for him, just out of reach.

Qui-Gon felt like he was at the edge of a cliff. He took several deep breaths and jumped over the edge. His gaze locked with Obi-Wan's as he lowered his shields. All of them. Trusting Obi-Wan to catch him. His mate, his soul, his life was there.

It was like drowning in sunlight or being reborn. Every part of himself was touched, infused with his lifemate's essence. And suddenly the weight of living was lifted from him, carried by someone else. He need only rest, regain his strength.

Obi-Wan more than met him halfway in the sharing, their energies once more combined into a single core of multi-hued light. All his worries, all his guilts, all his responsibilities, for the moment they were gone, leaving him free to bathe in the love and the joy of the bond. In the vibrancy of his Obi-Wan.

Warm silky hair fell across his face as his lifemate leaned down to kiss his temple. [You are my life, Qui-Gon.]

[And you are mine.] Words were inadequate to describe what Obi-Wan was to him but he tried anyway. [My light, my soul, my strength.]

"Shh," Fingers tangled in the long fall of his hair as Obi-Wan whispered. "Just rest."

He nodded and shifted, burying his head once again in Obi-Wan's neck.

And rested. *****

That breathing space that Obi-Wan had gifted him with made so much difference in the days that followed. Neither one spoke of the incident, but they didn't need to. They understood now, better than before what was needed for them both. What time Obi-Wan could steal away from his duties as Commanding Officer he spent with Ani, helping the boy practice his new role, making it a natural part of him. Qui-Gon spent time with Ani as well, working on some more of the meditation techniques that helped with the effects of space travel. It also provided them with a change to reconnect. He knew that, no matter how this mission went, it was going to be difficult for Anakin. Qui-Gon wanted to make sure the boy knew he didn't have to deal with it alone.

It was not necessarily an easy thing to get across. Anakin was much like him in that respect, he reflected ruefully. Self-contained and willing to put his last ounce of strength into helping others, Ani resented any implication that he might need help in the days ahead. By the time they were ready to take their own hunter-seeker ship the rest of the way out to the Rim planet of Morva, Anakin had the basics down. It remained to be seen how well he would react to Jenai and Jenan. The crew was unhappy with the situation, leaving Qui-Gon to wonder how well they would follow orders once Obi-Wan had debarked.

"I hope we don't find ourselves with a rather large shadow," he commented to Obi-Wan as they were changing into Jenai's and Jenan's wardrobe.

[I told them the wrong planet. They'll be lurking one system over.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [Has anyone told you you're remarkably sneaky lately?]

"Me?" Obi-Wan batted his eyelashes in a deliberately innocent gesture. "I'm just your devoted love-slave."

He snorted. "Devoted you may be, love, but I don't think anyone will ever mistake you for subservient."

"You have but to ask, Master," his lifemate said softly as he pulled on the black silk they had deemed the outfit they would use for the outset of this trip. Qui-Gon paused in his own dressing, to watch the pale skin of his bondmate disappear under the shimmering material.

It was too harsh a tone to truly look good on him, over-accenting the reddish gold hair and greenish eyes. Unlike most things that Jenan wore, this was not cut tight to the body. Instead it flowed and rippled around his arms and hips, held tight around his waist with a belt made of muted silver. Thigh high boots, fastened with the same dulled silver, covered his legs where the silk pants did not. Crossing the room, Qui-Gon let a hand trail down Jenan's exposed chest. "Striking as ever, my mate."

Jenan nodded, visibly shivering at the intimate touch. "For you only."

"Yes," he murmured, leaning over and claiming his mate's mouth almost roughly, his Jenai persona already beginning to come to the fore.

A soft whimper escaped Jenan's mouth before he pulled away with a gasp. "Later. P'an is waiting for us."

He sighed and rested his forehead against Jenan's for a brief moment. "Later," he breathed, before pulling away and finishing getting dressed.

"Sometimes I'm too responsible for my own good," Obi-Wan muttered as he finished putting on his weapons and stowing his lightsaber away.

Qui-Gon chuckled again, pulling on his own black silk shirt, less flashy, but just as striking, and the expensive gray jacket overtop of it. As always, Jenai's clothes would not have been out of place on a well to do businessman. Although no one with eyes and half an ounce of common sense would even mistake Jenai for a simple businessman. The aura of danger and death clung far too closely to him for that.

Obi-Wan's fingers traced along the finely textured fabric. "I wish we could get you a set of robes made out of this material. It feels so nice with the silk."

"It should for the amount it costs." He stopped Obi-Wan's wandering hand by covering it with his own. "If you keep that up, P'an will be waiting a very long time."

"Yes, Master." The fingers withdrew and Obi-Wan picked up their two travel bags. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." With a few deft movements, he secreted his weapons on his person, then turned to join his mate at the door.

Obi-Wan took a visibly deep breath, closed his eyes, and disappeared. In his place was Jenan. From fingertips to bootheels until the mission was over, or the two of them could be alone, only Jenan existed. Jedi Kenobi was secreted someplace deep inside.

Qui-Gon went through a similar transformation, closing his eyes while suppressing certain parts of his personality while letting others normally kept under tight control freer rein. When he finished the mental tinkering, it was Jenai who opened his eyes.

A single glance communicated between them the next actions they would take as they stepped out into the corridor. P'an waited for them nervously at the next intersection. Jenan gave the smallest nod of approval at the boy's readiness then stepped ahead.

"Uncle Jenai," Ani/P'an said softly in greeting.

"P'an," Jenai replied, touching his shoulder briefly in approval and acknowledgement.

There wasn't much to say after that. They went directly to the flight deck, crewmembers giving them a cautious berth and many second glances as they went. Jenan's hand hovered near his weapon as always, the man not truly comfortable in a crowd of any size. Jenai, in contrast, seemed to be totally at his ease. If there had been trouble however, he would've had a weapon in his hand as quickly as his mate.

A blur of gray and white streaked past him low to the ground then leapt toward Jenan. One hand came out and caught the flying blur, tucking it into the open tunic. t'lya, the last member of their party, had arrived. They reached the flight deck and the Venturer, which was prepped and waiting for them.

"Ready?" Qui-Gon asked Ani, letting Jenai fade for just a moment.

"Yes, Master," Ani replied, seeming to notice the difference between the two personas almost immediately. "We need to find my mom."

"We will," he promised, squeezing Ani's shoulder again briefly before letting Jenai take over again.

Up the ramp and into the ship they went. Gear was stowed away and then Jenan was doing preflight. t'lya parked herself in the copilot's seat before either Jenai or P'an could stop her. "Sorry, mate." One russet eyebrow raised slightly at the pushy felinoid and snatched her back up. "It seems I have spoiled my pet a bit much."

t'lya gave the feline equivalent of a haughty sniff and turned to lick at her shoulder disdainfully.

"Perhaps you can teach her to fly," Jenai commented dryly.

"I'm sorry. If you prefer I can leave her behind." Jenan petted the soft fur for a moment before turning back to his console.

Jenai watched t'lya glare at her human. "Actually I doubt you could," he observed.

"She's already mad at me." His mate shrugged, pretending nonchalance.

That initiated a long series of mrrs and rrows as t'lya had her say. Jenan sat patiently through the diatribe, nodding at certain points. Finally when she wound down a bit he offered a muted purr in apology. t'lya gave a mollified "Mew," curled up on Jenan's lap and began purring, then promptly went to sleep.

"Brought low by a felinoid." Jenan sighed and pulled on his headset to communicate with the bridge.

Jenai brushed a hand through his mate's hair affectionately, then turned to the other member of their crew. "P'an? Would you like to take the co-pilot chair?" He smiled faintly. "You would probably make better use of it than I."

"Yes, Uncle! Thank you." P'an slid into the chair and his hands flew over the console.

Watching, Jenai's smile grew slightly wider. [You finally have someone to share the piloting skills with,] he sent to his mate as he took the seat directly behind Jenan's.

[Share? He's going to take over. The only reason I'm better is more experience.] Jenan's tone was laced with humor. "Venturer to D'Ka bridge, ready to take off."

They were given clearance to leave and Jenai sat back and watched as his mate and his apprentice steered the ship out of the landing bay and away from the larger ship.

"Switching over to lightspeed. P'an?"

The boy practically bounced in place at the order. "Yes, sir."

Jenai watched P'an perform the transition smoothly, smiling at the both the boy's skill and his obvious enjoyment. "Nicely done," he complimented.

"Thank you, Master."

"Do you think you can handle taking first watch?"

"For the whole trip? Yes, sir!"

He nodded approvingly. "Good. We'll leave you to it. Call if there's a problem."

P'an turned back to his console, studying it intently. Jenan controlled his smile as he stood, depositing the sleeping t'lya in his chair. "Your opinionated co-pilot," he teased the boy.

t'laya made a sleepy mrr sound and settled back to sleep. P'an grinned up at Jenan for a moment before turning back to the console. With a questioning look at his mate, Jenan stepped out of the cockpit and headed aft towards the small living area.

Jenai followed, enjoying watching Jenan move in front of him. There was a ripple of soft laughter and he caught a glimpse of Jenan watching him over one shoulder. The silk and leather clung to his mate's body like water. Sharply defined lines of muscles were softened by the dark fabric overlaying it. When they had gained the relative privacy of their sleeping quarters, Jenan turned, freeing his hair from its confinement to lay loosely around his face. Of their own accord, Jenai's hands reached out and slid through the silken strands. "Beautiful."

His lifemate stepped closer, rubbing against his hands and purring. Green eyes slitted in pleasure as strong arms wrapped around him.

"Is it later?" Jenai asked, bending to nuzzle Jenan's ear.

"Yes," was whispered in his ear, one leather-clad leg pushing between his own.

"Good," he breathed, capturing his lifemate's lips in a kiss of barely restrained passion.

His hands ran down Jenan's back, the silk smooth and sensual under his fingers. Cool and warm by turns under his touch, the lithe body thrummed under his hands. Jenan nipped at his lower lip then soothed it with his tongue before diving back into the kiss. Jenai rocked his hips against his lifemate's, reaching down and cupping Jenan's buttocks to pull him closer. Gentle hands tugged off his jacket and opened his tunic. Lips traced wet lines down his collarbone then back up along his neck to the earring that marked him as Jenan's for all time. He moaned and nuzzled at Jenan's neck, nibbling gently then sucking hard enough to raise a passion mark.

"Yours," Jenan gasped, going boneless in his arms.

"Mine," he agreed in a growl, sliding a hand between them and cupping the promenient bulge through the silk pants before going to work on the pants' fasteners. There was an enticing wiggle then Jenan was sliding backwards, towards the bunk. Belt coming undone, leaving the tunic open, framing the pale flesh. Lust and hunger burned through Jenai's mind and body and he stalked after his mate. "Strip for me," he ordered, his voice rough and wanton.

Jenan growled slightly, questioning his dominance even as the tunic slipped off his shoulders.

"All the way." He moved closer, a lion stalking his prey.

Jenan slipped one hand inside the silk of his leggings, stroking his erection as the other worked the fasteners, slowly. Jenai licked his lips, circling behind the younger man, growling low in his throat. His mate turned, keeping him in sight as the pants finally came undone. Reddish hair and cock were laid bare between his legs. Hands now went to the boot fasteners, canting the lean hips forward. Reaching out, Jenai ran a hand lightly down his mate's back, sliding below the loosened waistband. Another growl came from his mouth.

The soft leather drooped down to Jenan's knees, then was kicked off. Loose black silk billowed slightly as he pressed back into his mate's palm. Jenai's fingers teased lightly down the cleft, his other hand sliding around and running over Jenan's chest. A muted growl rumbled from that chest, Jenan rubbing up against him like a two legged felinoid in heat. "Ready for you, mate, as always."

He let go briefly to undo his own pants, then guided his erection to the opening to Jenan's body. Gripping the other man's hips tightly he entered him in one hard thrust.

A harsh grunt and Jenan was panting shallowly as his body adjusted to the intrusion. Hands held his arms tightly. "So long..."

"Yes," he growled in answer, pulling out and thrusting deep again, grunting with the effort.

"Own you. Owned *by* you." Each statement marked by a thrust.

"Yes. Yours. Mine." He couldn't seem to think in more than one word sentences, all thoughts burned away by what he was feeling, the overwhelming sensation of claiming and being claimed all at once. Wanting, needing more, he pushed his lover forward, bending him over the bed, which changed the angle and the depth of his penetration. Jenan groaned, fingers fisted tightly in the bedlinens. Then the lifebond burst past the constraints of their lovemaking and Obi-Wan was driving into him, into his mind and soul. Qui-Gon gasped, opening to that presence, surrounding and holding the bright warmth of his lifemate to him. [Love.]

[Qui-Gon.] Obi-Wan's voice rolled through his mind. [Come before I explode. Please.]

The words made him shudder and he thrust hard several more times. With a muffled shout he buried against the back of his mate's neck, he gave himself up to his climax. Obi-Wan tumbled over with him, a low wail escaping his lips as his hips tightened and jerked. Qui-Gon pulled out and let himself fall to the bed beside Obi-Wan, pulling his mate into his arms with a contented sigh.

"Ohhh," his mate whimpered and drew closer, wrapping himself as close as he could to Qui-Gon.

"Love you," Qui-Gon whispered, dropping a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead.

Love, affection, and devotion came to him in a wordless pulse, a kiss pressed to the hollow of his throat. Qui-Gon sighed again and tightened his grip, basking in the feelings. As long as he had that, as long as he had Obi-Wan, he could do anything. Could survive anything. He wouldn't forget that again.

**********

It was several hours later that they exited their sleeping quarters, personas once again firmly in place. P'an was still in the co-pilot's seat, attentively watching the consoles. t'lya had at sometime crawled into the boy's lap and was purring contentedly as he absently stroked her fur.

"Second watch, P'an. Go study your lessons." Jenan put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes sir." P'an stood and handed the sleepily protesting felinoid to Jenan. "There's a message from Garos IV," he said. "Came in about an hour ago."

"From Jess and Rill?" Jenai asked.

"I guess. It's addressed to the two of you so I didn't open it."

"Thank you." Jenan gave him a slight bow and took his seat again.

The boy nodded and headed out of the cockpit. Jenai watched him go, then took the seat beside his mate. "Shall we see what they want?" he asked gesturing to the blinking light on the console that signaled a waiting message.

Jenan hit the message button and the 3D images of Jess and Rill popped up on the tiny holocommunicator. The serious expression they both wore alerted Jenai to the fact that something was wrong even before they began to speak.

"Greetings, we have news for you. The pregnancy is having complications and Rill has been confined to bed rest until such time as the healers deem it safe, or it is time for the child to be born."

Rill cut in over Jess's despondent monologue. "I'm fine, they just are being overly careful. And our favorite healer is on our way out here from Coruscant."

Jess's hand came up and stroked her face gently, then he turned back to the comm unit. "We know you have to continue with the mission, you have to track down Shmi. We just felt you should know what's happening." He forced a more upbeat expression. "Grewlii will be here soon so Rill's going to be in good hands."

Rilka held out her hand towards them. "Light go with you."

The hologram blinked out. Jenan's closed fist came down on the console, hard. Jenai's jaw was clenched so tight it ached. Blindly he reached out and covered his lifemate's fist with his own hand, needing to connect.

"If we were there..." Jenan growled and grasped his fingers.

"We would not be able to do anything more than we can here," Jenai replied pragmatically. He sighed. "But we would be *there*."

"With your abilities there would not be a problem, however, we can do nothing from here about it. We arrive on Morva in sixteen hours."

Yes. And by that time they would have to have their focus back firmly on the mission. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed wearily.

[It will be fine, mate.]

Yes. It would be. He had to trust the Force. More, he trusted his friends. He nodded. [I know.]

[So, let's study up on this planet Morva. The sooner we are done the sooner we can get out of here.]

Jenai nodded again, turning back to the console to call up all the information they had on the planet. A fairly temperate planet for once, it technically fell outside of Republic control. Lightly populated outside of the industrialized cities, it was known for its machined parts and shady dealings. A lot more legitimate than most planets that Jenan or Jenai typically dealt with, it skirted the line of Republic laws, a jumping off point to either more or less legal dealings depending on what you were looking for. Word had come to them through Jedi friendly operatives that someone matching Shmi's description had been seen on the planet for the last half year.

What convinced them that it was a legitimate lead was the fact that she was not only doing skilled mechanic work, but she was also visited regularly by men rumored to be attached to the shadow army they had been hunting for years. But what made them so convinced that this was Shmi was also what made this mission so dangerous. Dealing with the Shadow was always a perilous undertaking. And if the Sith was behind this as they had long surmised, that made it even more risky. Ani had no business being here and every right.

Another paradox in a life that seemed to be filled with them. The small hold of the 'Venturer' held stones and high tech parts that would be in high demand on this industrial planet. The coin with which to pay for their information, if they decided to be low-key about their information gathering. Though, given the news from Garos IV, Jenai was more than tempted to take a more direct approach.

"If we scare them too badly she'll bolt," Jenan said softly.

He sighed. His mate was right. They would have to tread very carefully if they didn't want to tip their hand too soon. Even if it meant taking longer.

"Nothing wrong with making a bit of a splash though." Jenan's grin was feral.

Jenai responded with a grin that matched. "Not at all."

"So where do we want to land?"

He studied the display and considered. "If we're going to create a splash I'd say we land in Nosden," he said, naming the capital city. And not so coincidentally the city where Shmi had last been spotted.

"I'll set up the documents to match. Who or what are we hunting this time, officially?"

Again he gave it some thought before answering. "A woman who was the seneschal for our employer, until she fled with some small priceless item. A piece of jewellary perhaps?"

"That works. We should make it something relatively inconspicuous. The ring that Shmi always wore? The silver one?"

He nodded. "That will do nicely."

"I need to contact Grewlli and see if she can tell us anything."

The sudden change of subject did not startle Jenai; even while they made their plans, part of his own mind had been worrying still. "It may be difficult while she is in transit, but yes. I would like to hear what she can tell us as well."

Jenan nodded and began to make connections to get her ship. "It shouldn't be too hard with the modifications that P'an and I have made to the array."

"You two are dangerous when you conspire."

"Wait until you see what we've done with the remote trackers."

"What did you do with the remote trackers?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing *dangerous* Jenai. I promise."

"That still leaves quite a bit of leeway for what you could have done."

"They just have a small explosive charge now. Not to mention extended tracking range."

"Explosive charges are not dangerous?" he asked, not without some fond humor.

"Small explosive charge, mate. Shouldn't do much more than take out the remote itself. Maybe a small appendage..."

"Ah. Only a *small* appendage."

"I said it wasn't too dangerous." Jenan shrugged and grinned. "Then again if you have several in proximity..."

"You could take out a large appendage?"

"Only if you asked me too, love."

Jenai smiled. "I will keep that in mind."

The commsole chirped then, signaling the connection to Grewlii's ship had been made.

"Venturer to Zalur's Revenge, come in."

"This is Zalur's Revenge, Venturer. State your business." Grewlii's voice came in over the comm.

"Grewlii, it's Obi-Wan."

"Kenobi! How did you -- nevermind."

"We're calling about..."

"I know."

"Give us the details. Please."

There was a moment of silence that made Qui-Gon's stomach clench in concern.

"I really won't know anything for sure until I have a chance to examine her myself," Grewlii hedged.

"But what do you know *now*?" Obi-Wan pushed.

"Rilka has been experiencing some dizziness the last few days. There were some...irregularities in the tests run to find out why."

"What sort of irregularities?" Obi-Wan nearly growled.

"It looks like it might be biochemical energy overload."

"I've heard of that, but it's fairly rare, isn't it?"

"It is, but there's a few cases every year."

"My mother had it," Qui-Gon said, his words seeming to come from a long way away. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "It eventually killed her."

There was a harsh in-drawn breath from his lifemate. "Someone needs to explain this to me. In detail. Now."

"It happens when the baby is a powerful Forcesensitive and the mother isn't sensitive at all," Qui-Gon said in a numb voice. "It interferes with the mother's body's natural electrical impulses."

"I won't lie to you," Grewlii added. "It's serious. But if caught early, which we have, it can be controlled."

"So you'll be staying with her until the baby is born? Does she need to go to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'd rather she didn't risk travelling. I can find what is needed on Garos IV. And yes, I will be staying until the baby is born. I was planning on coming for that anyway." They could hear a smile in her voice, a sudden lightening to the seriousness. "You didn't think I was going to let anyone else handle the delivery did you?"

"Of course not. I was going to bring you out myself if I had to." The knight leaned back in his seat, apparently relieved by this note of humor.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Rilka is all right. Don't worry."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon murmured, the words providing some comfort even in the face of his memories.

"I'll make sure to send regular reports." A note of curiosity came into her voice. "So what's with the odd ident codes I'm getting?"

"We're undercover."

"Undercover. Well, tell Jenan he did a good job. It's taken the computer almost five minutes to decide it wasn't talking to itself."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at that. "He is quite good at what he does."

"Remind me to ask him for some custom work later. There are a few things I'd like to fix on this junk heap masquerading as a shuttle."

"How many credits do you have saved up?"

"Credits? You mean he wouldn't do it as a favor?"

"Ah, my dear Grewllean," Jenai protested, "nothing is free in this galaxy. Even favors."

"I see. Perhaps Obi-Wan could be persuaded to do it for me then. I heard he comes much cheaper."

"Indeed. I understand he would probably do it for chocolate."

[Thanks a lot, mate. Give away all my secrets.]

[Just making sure she knows the right currency to bargain with.]

[I'll let you bargin for me then, I'm not very good at that sort of thing.] The storm-change eyes were dark.

[I will make sure you get what you are worth.] He reached out and captured Obi-Wan's hand, bringing it to his lips. [Though it may beggar Grewlii.]

"I'm going to sign off unless you have something else to badger me for?"

Obi-Wan allowed himself the momentary luxury of leaning into that touch before drawing back. "That's all, Zalur's Revenge. Good journey to you. Venturer out."

They sat in silence for a moment, Jenai's mind returning to worrying about Rilka. Jenan turned off the comm equipment with sharp movements. Snap. Snap. Snap.

"To Sith hells with subtle," the younger man said softly.

Jenai nodded silently, in perfect agreement.

A control panel was flipped up, exposing the wiring and crystals on the underside. "Let me see how much more speed I can coax out of the ship."

It was something to do more than anything else. The ship was tuned within a hair's breath of its specifications, Jenai had no doubt. He could definitely understand the urge though, wishing he had something he could do to distract himself as well. But he knew his limitations, he would cause more harm than good if he tried to help his mate with his work and there wasn't much more he could do in transit.

"Actually, if you would keep me company. Tell me of your plans on Morva that I might help you in some small way once we arrive. . ."

"If our past missions are any example you will do more than that, mate." He smiled though, acknowledging and appreciating Jenan's efforts.

"I stand around and look dangerous most of the time. It isn't difficult." One eyebrow quirked up at him momentarily as his bondmate reached for a tool. "You could always hold t'lya for me."

Said felinoid was now grumping and walking in tiny circles in Jenan's lap. Jenai reached down and lifted the animal who gave a surprised squeak, then turned to glare at him.

"Mrr?" She gave him a doeful look and an image of a warm Obi-Wan lap that was *so* comfy.

He countered with an image of said Obi-Wan wriggling around enough that the lap was no longer quite so comfortable and offered his own as a substitute. He stroked under her chin as an added incentive. The yellow eyes drooped shut and she began to purr, her feathery weight growing limp in his hand. Paws dangling loosely between his fingers. He smiled slightly and settled her in his lap, continuing to pet her the entire time, the action calming him as much as it did her. He had realized long ago that he was at his best when he was being strong for others, when he was able to fix things for them or at least sooth them if he could not. To be able to sooth another living creature at that moment meant a lot to him. t'lya dozed, sending him hazy images of himself in his guise of a lion curled up around her, protecting her from falling water and a slightly grumpy human who had more than a passing resemblance to his lifemate. That made him chuckle and when Jenan looked askance at him, he shared the image. "Apparently I have been cast as protector."

A snort. "I don't let you come to bed muddy, why should anyone else be exempt? And she could use a protector. We both could."

"There are times where I have proven to be less than adequate to the task, but I will at least always try."

Another skeptical look. "Are you telling me I should be looking to someone else for protection?"

"That would be both rather foolish and pointless on my part. No, I am just acknowledging the fact that I have not always been up to the task."

"I see." Jenan grunted and replaced the console he'd been working on, only to start taking apart the panel beneath it and crawling into the control assembly.

"You're the one who keeps reminding me I'm not always able to change things," Jenai pointed out.

"No, Obi-Wan reminds you. I shoot people who annoy you and steal the best transport in the area." One hand reached out, grabbed a tool and disappeared again. "I, personally have remarkably few opinions about anything."

"Do you?" he remarked wryly.

A muted curse directed at the engineer who had designed the circuit floated past the metal to his ears. "Yes. Whatever you like, I like. Except for the color orange and certain bizarre foods."

Jenai's lips twitched with a barely held back smile. "What do you have against the color orange?" he teased.

"With the color my hair is? Not to mention what it does to your eyes." A faint retching sound echoed in the compartment. "Speaking of hair, I need you to braid mine back for me. It's getting in the way of everything."

"Of course. Whenever you want."

There was a shower of sparks and another curse. His mate was definitely disgruntled. "Remind me to never buy this model of ship again. The design is terrible."

"Duly noted." He paused. "Though most people wait until the ship isn't actually in flight to make alterations."

"Wimps."

He chuckled again, amused affection overwhelming everything else for the moment.

Jenan slid back out of the control panel and smiled up at him. "Was this a polite hint I should stop fidgeting?"

"Perhaps a little." He eyed the open console and its many bits warily.

Jenan gave him a nod of acquiescence and began closing everything up again. "I'll go fine tune some other system then. Perhaps the internal heating system."

"Or I could braid your hair," Jenai offered, trying not to remember what had happened the last time his mate had "fine tuned" that particular system.

There was a twisted smile. "I rather liked you wearing nothing but a loincloth, Jenai."

"There are easier ways of accomplishing that, you know."

"Now there is. Then -- no. And any adjustments I made this time would be for P'an's sake. Not yours or mine."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Go ahead. I'll keep the watch here."

A shadow of a frown crossed his mate's face and vanished, settling into the cool smoothness they used for business dealings. The tools were gathered up quickly as Jenan spoke, "As you wish."

Jenai reached out and caught the other man's hand on the way back. "And afterwards, come back and I'll braid your hair." He smiled faintly. "And you can return the favor."

"I can do yours now, if you prefer," his mate said softly.

He nodded slightly, meeting and holding Jenan's gaze. Hands were meticulously cleaned of any hint of dirt before the young man stepped behind him and carefully undid the hair tie. The current braid was teased apart with gentle fingers then slid futher into the heavy mass of hair. Thumbs rested at the base of his neck, pressing into the tight muscles before gliding upward along the slope of his skull, massaging gently. Jenai's eyes slid closed and he considered purring like the kitten in his lap.

"You should leave it down for a couple of hours, it feels like its giving you a headache, you had it done up so tight." The magic fingers had reached that soft spot behing his ears now, making small circles.

"Perhaps a little one," he admitted, only becoming truly aware of the ache in his temples now as it was being relieved.

The touch ghosted over the sensitive tightness at the pulse points to velvety pressure along his cheekbones before sliding back into his hair. "Rest for a few minutes, Jenai."

Lulled by both touch and voice, Jenai did just that, tightly wound muscles relaxing their tension. Letting go for a few minutes wouldn't make any difference. All his problems would still be there for him to worry about.

[What happened to living in the moment?] Jenan whispered to him before stepping back and heading aftward without a sound.

Leaving Jenai alone in the quiet with his thoughts and his memories. The memories were both among his most haziest and the ones that were carved deepest in his heart.

He didn't remember his mother so much as a person but as a Presence. A soft kind voice, a gentle touch, and an overwhelming love and security. It was only in retrospect that he could sense the sadness that had always been there as well. She had known she was dying, but had somehow held on long enough to see her son old enough to be accepted at the Temple.

He hadn't consciously thought of her in years.

Subconsciously...he knew she was a factor in many of his motivations and decisions. She had managed to leave her mark on him even if she had only had a short time to do so. He couldn't help but wonder how much more she would have affected him had she lived. He didn't want to be wondering that about Rilka as well. Time and the mission itself gave him no choice but to do such a thing.

Jenan and P'an joined him in the cockpit eventually and they made landfall. His companions seemed to have withdrawn from him, leaving him in an isolated bubble. The kitten was taken from him and tucked into the muted gray and green outfit his mate had changed into after their discussion. Hair held back out of his face with a simple band around his forehead. A shirt was worn this time over the usually bared chest, a sign either of nasty weather wherever they were going, or some sort of lingering unhappiness in Jenan. A visible sign of the emotional armor that had slipped between them.

Rill had been a friend to Obi-Wan long before Qui-Gon had even heard of her, but not a word had been said about it beyond those few during their communications to Garos IV and Grewllean. It was clear to him that a choice had been made, perhaps tilted that way by his own actions, that this was an issue they would deal with separately, not together.

The jarring of the landing gear and Jenan climbing out of his seat caught his wandering attention. "I'll settle docking fees with the portmaster."

He nodded, knowing his demeanor was the cool mask that Jenai always wore on missions. "Then we can go looking for information."

"And the boy?"

Jenai glanced at P'an who was sitting quietly behind them. "He can't learn the business if he isn't with us."

His mate shrugged ever so slightly and left.

"Uncle Jenai? Should I follow him?"

"We both should," he replied, getting to his feet and gesturing for P'an to proceed him out of the cockpit. The ramp was already down but a small inconsolable kitten hovered in the air there. Clearly banished to the shuttle and unhappy about it. He reached out and plucked her out of the air. "We need you to stay and guard the ship, little one," he told her, projecting an image of t'lya fighting off attackers trying to take over the Venturer.

"Mrr!" Her fur promptly bristled and her tail doubled in size. She swiped at the invisible enemy and growled then stopped and looked at him. "Mew?"

Jenai smiled faintly in approval. "Yes, like that."

She rubbed up against his thumbs with her head then leapt from his hands to the shuttle floor. She picked Jenan's seat opposite the ramp where he did maintenance work and settled in. Yellow eyes glinting in the dim light and fixed on the opening.

He smiled again at the picture she presented then joined P'an and went down the ramp, sealing it behind him.

P'an's eyes widened when he heard what sort of language Jenan was using to haggle with the portmaster's agent. Not anything that Obi-Wan would ever be caught saying where the padawan was likely to hear it, at the very least. Jenai laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. [One must speak the language those you are speaking to will understand,] he sent over the training bond.

[I didn't think he even knew those words.]

He smiled slightly. [You're probably going to hear worse before we leave here.]

Jenan spit on the ground then took another step closer to the port agent. A sure sign he was losing his temper. Jenai stepped forward smoothly, laying a hand on his mate's shoulder and making a single offer to the agent, accompanied by an icy smile.

The twyelik nodded in acceptance and took the credstik then left, a sloppy bow and a smile and the greasy being was gone. Jenan stepped away from him smoothly and turned in the direction of retail district. Their cover story of looking for the jewelry would be best served by starting there. He nodded and wordlessly they started in that direction. Faintly grimy, the city made an effort at least being clean and pretending to be safe.

They had arrived at midday, a good time to check out the surrounding area and mark what spots they wanted to revisit after dark. No one avoided them here, or tried to step around them, the aura of overlying danger just too prevalent for them to make much of an impact. What was getting noticed was the subtle wealth that they projected. Finely tailored clothes made of expensive materials one hint, very expensive weaponry another.

Jenai met the many inquisitive gazes with an icy stare. [We should be able to buy information easily around here,] he commented, [If they don't try to jump us first.]

[That will stop when I leave one dead in the street.]

[That would probably be an effective deterrent, yes.]

[The next one that tries to touch me is gonna draw back a stump.]

[Try to make sure they don't bleed on the clothes.]

Jenan coughed to cover the chuckle. [Certainly, mate. Wouldn't want you to have to buy me new clothes. Or help fit me for them.]

[No, I wouldn't enjoy that at all,] he said, letting his affection show briefly in his eyes as he glanced at Jenan.

Eyes darkened to stormy gray. [We need off the street. Now.] Through the bond he could feel the sudden unease that heralded his mate's unreliable prescience.

Jenai wasted no time asking questions, he called P'an through the bond and headed for the doorway of the nearest shop. Without looking he knew that his mate was right behind him. He could all but hear Jenan urging them both to hurry. They crossed the threshold of the shop in rapid succession, just in time to hear muted shots in the distance.

[Keep going, out the back door or upstairs. We need away from the windows.] His mate's hand came to rest on his back.

Jenai nodded and headed for back of the shop without missing a beat. The shots came closer, along with the sounds of a crowd. The being behind the counter just gave them a look and hit a button. Transparsteel shutters began to roll down over the storefront. "Damn strike," it muttered.

[It appears this is an expected occurrence,] Jenai observed, pausing as the shutters muffled the sounds of violence and panic. Perhaps they would be better off to stay put after all.

Jenan was all but vibrating himself but said only. [As you feel is best.]

"You going to buy something while we're all locked in here, or should I just go have a kaffa?"

"Perhaps." He pulled out a jewel and held it up briefly to show the shopkeeper. "We're looking for a ring. A particular ring. And its owner." As he spoke he also casually reached out and laid his other hand on Jenan's shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"A ring? Lots of rings around here. Lots of people too. You need to narrow it down some, human."

"Silver. A band. The owner is a woman. Black hair, hazel eyes. Elegant looks."

A flicker of something deep in the being's luminous eyes. "Maybe."

"Then maybe we might be interested in a trade. Information for the jewel. If not..." He shrugged and went to return the stone to his pouch.

"Wait. I don't want to cross anyone and your friend looks nervous." A sideways glance at the counter and whatever lay hidden beneath it.

"My mate is rather...high-strung." Jenai's voice became absolutely flat. "I would advise against any sudden moves."

Whatever was bothering his mate hadn't abated.

"Sudden moves? I was merely..." The statement faded away into silence. "I've seen her around, but not recently."

"Define around."

"As in she worked in the district for a while, doing odd jobs, then stopped coming around when the riots started up. Can't say as I blame her."

"Do you know where she was staying?"

"With a couple of other females last I heard. Boarding house somewhere on the fringes between here and the factories."

Jenai nodded and tossed the jewel to the shopkeeper. [Out the back way?]

[It won't be any better than the front at this point. I think the riot has caught up to us now.] Regardless, Jenan stepped towards the back door.

[A nice quiet mission,] he remarked dryly. Aloud he ordered, "P'an, stay close."

"Yes, Uncle." P'an grabbed his hand.

[Quiet missions are the ones the council doesn't hear about.]

Jenai turned and grinned ferally at his mate. [It's amazing how many of our missions have been quiet then.]

[Not this one. I wouldn't be surprised if the council sent an official team out here. Or the fleet.]

[Nor I.] They reached the back door. [Ready?] Second Salvo

************* [Yes.] With a blade tucked into the palm of one hand and the blaster in the other, Jenan showed his readiness to protect his mate again. [I hate riots.]

[So do I.] Jenai leaned over and stole one passionate kiss. [Let's do it.]

[Factories or the Venturer?] The door opened and they ducked into the alley, door snapping locked behind them.

[The Factories. We are too close to back off now.] He drew his gun in his free hand, the other still holding tight to P'an's.

Jenan stopped for a moment, eyes closed and head down then his eyes snapped open and they were off, dodging down smelly by-ways, ignoring the hurt and bleeding that they passed along the way.

In deference to P'an, his mate led them around as much of the fighting as they could. No matter how gifted a child, Jenan was not going to take the shortest path when it meant carving their way through the crowd.

That didn't mean they didn't have to fight at all. Several times they had to respond in kind, whether with punches and kicks or once, with blaster fire. Through it all P'an remained silent and solemn, staying close to Jenai's side as he had been told to do. Another pause when they finally came into the residential district then Jenan led them north. Now some of the structures were on fire and it was getting to be late afternoon. "We'll lose the light soon and the looters will be out."

"Then things will get even more interesting. I know."

"How are we going to find her in this?" P'an asked in a small voice.

"We'll find her," Jenai assured the boy. [Trust in the Force.]

"There is someone who looks like they could tell us something." Jenan tilted his head in the direction of a woman standing in a doorway with a club. "You or me?"

"Go on. I'll watch your back."

His mate nodded then glided up to her. A very brief conversation ensued and Jenan handed over a blade. From where Jenai and P'an were standing they could see her point down the street.

"See?" Jenai said softly, squeezing P'an's hand. "We'll find her."

Then Jenan was waving them onward. They headed down the street, at the fastest speed they could manage while still maintaining a hyperawareness of their surroundings. They were getting close, he could feel it. But then...

Grey and black uniforms suddenly filled the other end of the street. The Fleet had arrived. They were cut off.

***************

Jenai kept his expression an icy mask as he was led by his guards to a holding cell. Inside his emotions were seething. The Fleet soldiers had done a sweep, arresting everyone in the streets. There had been no way to avoid it, not without doing some serious mayhem that would've drawn far more attention than they wanted. Then they had been separated, and each questioned by a bored officer who listlessly took notes as to who they were and what they were doing there. He had been searched and his weapons taken. Most of them at any rate; he had managed to camouflage the sabers. If those had been found the questioning would not have been so routine.

A deft touch of the Force instructed the guards to put him with the others from that sweep, insuring he would be put with his mate and nephew. The guards opened the door to the holding cell and Jenai stepped through before they could shove him and looked around. Even before he had entered he knew that both his mate and his apprentice were inside and it was the work of a second to find them in the crowd of their fellow prisoners.

Jenan had laid claim to a corner, P'an sitting between his legs. [Here, mate.]

Jenai made his way to them, sitting down at Jenan's side and reaching for his hand. His fingers were grasped tightly for a moment, then the grip relaxed. [Any news?]

[No. And I doubt we'll get any in here.] He looked around. [We need to leave.]

[P'an has news for you first, Jenai.]

[We saw her,] the boy said miserably. [But we couldn't get to her without getting someone cut in half with blaster fire.]

[Word is among the prisoners that everyone in her group is going off planet,] Jenan added softly.

Jenai reached out and gently brushed P'an's hair. [Then we better get out of here right now and go get her.] He allowed no doubt to enter his mental voice.

[You want to break out? It won't be hard with this crowd.] Jenan's gaze slipped to the restless crowd packed around them.

[No, it won't.] He also looked around speculatively.

[The two in the opposite corner have explosives. P'an spotted it earlier.]

[That could certainly prove useful.]

[What do you want us to do?]

[Perhaps you should convince them to part with the explosives. I'll see what I can do with the door's lock.]

Jenan nodded and reached into his jacket, handing over the lockpick set. [As you say, mate.]

He took it, letting his hands linger on Jenan's for a brief second, meeting his mate's gaze. Then he let go and stood, casually working his way back to the door. The crowd parted around him in the random way that a group of people unknown to each other do. Small pockets of like-minded individuals clumped together in the larger morass of people. There were perhaps 50 people packed into a space designed for 30, and just as many in the cell opposite.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jenan and Ani heading across the room towards a pair of truly disreputable beings. Then he turned his attention to the lock. It wasn't very sophisticated, a simple mechanical device. Jenai pulled out a slim pick and gently inserted it in the lock, reaching out with the Force to sense the mechanism inside.

It gave easily after a bit of manipulation. Behind him the sounds of a muted fight began in the corner. Apparently Jenan's persuasion methods were going to be noisy.

It was starting to draw attention from some of the other prisoners. Jenai kept his hand on the door and turned to watch himself. His mate was picking a fight with the two men apparently marked earlier by P'an. Jenai caught the Force enhanced blur that was his mate stealing half of explosives and pocketing them. A tap on the back of one hand, setting a Force suggestion and Jenan was bullying his way into the far corner. A corner that was not packed with people and, on the other side of that wall, led to a corridor.

He watched Jenan's furtive movements as he set the charges, then turned and casually made his way across the room to Jenai's side, P'an following in his wake. [How long?] Jenai asked, as they reached him.

[Twenty seconds from whenever you want to start the countdown.]

He glanced around the room one more time. [Start it.]

A slight nod signaled the start of the countdown. The two men manipulated earlier began pushing and shoving at each other. Jenai was mentally keeping count in his head and when he reached 19, he turned away, shielding P'an with his body, shielding them both with a Force shield. A second later the far wall exploded and chaos erupted.

There was one breathless moment when no one moved, then everyone in the cell seemed to surge towards the new opening. Keeping close to the wall, his mate instead headed for the cell door. Jenai fell into step beside him, far enough away that if they had to fight they wouldn't tangle each other up. Without being told, P'an fell in behind Jenai, a quiet anxious shadow.

And fight, they did. Several of the less reputable denizens were taking advantage of the stampede to lighten a few pockets, or barring that, settle some scores. There was more than a few dead or wounded on the floor, or crawling towards the relative safety of a spot next to the wall.

They reached the door and slid unnoticed, or at least unremarked into the hallway beyond. They could hear the clatter of guards' boots on the floor but all of them seemed to be heading towards the opposite corridor, where the wall had exploded outwards. So far they had been unmolested because of that. But there was no guarantee that would last.

[Which way?]

[When we saw her she was down that way.] Jenan bit back all the other comments that were swirling in the back of his mind.

Jenai nodded and they headed in the indicated direction. He knew there was a good chance that Shmi would already be gone, but there was always the chance she wouldn't be. He had to be sure. Most of the guards had been drawn away to stop the now disorderly prison break. It was spreading to other cells now as people ran wild all over the facility. It wouldn't be long before they broke out the sleep gas and just knocked everyone out, including the guards. Much easier to sort out the mess and prevent anyone else from getting hurt. It wouldn't look good to have civilians killed 'inside' the facility.

That limited the time they had to search and get out; while he and Jenan could resist the effects, P'an did not yet have the training or the experience to do the same. Jenai could practically hear the seconds counting down in his head as he followed his mate through the hallways. Jenan shot him a questioning glance, he nodded in return and his mate vanished in a Force-enhanced run. They would catch up to him outside the large holding cells. From there they would either have Shmi or not and head outside.

Jenai and P'an made it the rest of the way with only one confrontation. Two guards with a greater sense of duty than brains tried to stop them. Jenai didn't even need a weapon to take them out; an open-handed slash to one's throat and a spin and a brutal kick to the other's head and they were both down and no longer a threat. The entire incident was barely enough to slow his forward momentum. The rest of their journey through the corridors was uneventful and Jenan was waiting for them when they reached the holding cells.

Alone.

A wave of Force driven anger and rage suddenly boiled out of P'an, driving both Jenai and Jenan back a few steps. [Anakin!] Jenai snapped at the boy. [Control!]

It gradually faded away and Jenan shot them both a look. [Knock him out or shut him up Jenai, or I will.]

He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement, though his attention was centered on P'an. His tone when he spoke was icy and implacable. [We don't have the time or the space to deal with this right now, P'an. Can you control yourself or am I going to have to control you?]

The boy shot him a glare and shields slammed down between them, cutting off the link entirely. This time Jenan frowned and glanced down the corridor. "We have perhaps thirty seconds."

"We should make the most of it then." With Force-enhanced speed it would be enough. "P'an, come here."

He scooped the sullen boy up and nodded to his mate. "Let's go."

"As you say." Jenan nodded and headed for the far end of the hall.

Blaster fire began to pepper the walls behind them. He felt a shove that pushed him off balance for a moment. Jenan. There was a bright lancing pain felt through the bond only for a moment, then vanished. His mate was hurt, a leg wound.

A stream of colorful curses and the odd whistling sounds of blades being thrown at their attackers filled the air behind him. [Go! I'm right behind you.]

[Make sure you are,] he shot back, his fear and worry for his mate making him short. With no other outlet for his emotions he channeled them into his running.

[So I can be dragged off-planet and questioned how I got Jedi training by these idiots? I think not.] The sound of uneven footsteps behind him was reassuring that Jenan was keeping up.

They made it to the outer doorway, barely. Now it would either be a dash across the open space to get lost in the port, or stealing a skimmer and having to stick to the broader streets.

Jenan leaned against him so they were back to back. [We run. If we take a skimmer it will be three times as long to get back to the ship. This way it's only a few minutes. I'll have the ship powered and ready by remote by the time we get there.]

[How's your leg?] Jenai asked. The skimmer would take longer but it would be easier on his injured mate.

[Nothing we can't fix on board ship.] Fingers interwined with his own for a moment. [Blaster shots are at least self cauterizing for the most part. You'll have to buy me new pants though.]

[On our next shopping trip,] he promised. [Let's go then.]

They made their way back to their ship with no further incident. Jenai carried P'an the entire way as they moved at Force-enhanced speeds. His mind tried to skitter from thought to thought, but he sternly kept it focused on their running. Plenty of time to react to everything once they were safe.

True to Jenan's promise, the engines were running when they made it to the landing pad. The ramp went down as his mate skimmed his fingers along the seam of his jacket, the control wiring for the remote hidden within the thickened seam.

"Mrr!" t'lya greeted them with a bounce and hop, pacing back and forth across the entryway.

Jenan pushed past them all and headed directly to the cockpit. [Fifteen seconds to lift off, mate.]

This gave Jenai his first glimpse of Jenan's injury; the left thigh of his mate's leggings was scorched and stained dark with blood. Jenan's limp was so pronounced that Jenai knew it was sheer willpower that was keeping him moving at all. He bit back his first instinctive reaction. It would have to wait until they were in the air, away from here and finally safe. What he could do, he did. He put P'an down on his feet and then followed his mate to the cockpit, offering the support of his presence until he was allowed to offer more.

It hurt to watch Jenan swing his leg around and over the chair, sitting on its edge while his hands blurred over the console. [Sit and buckle in please, mate. I have to break the clamps. 'Venturer' won't be ground-worthy when I'm done.]

Finally something he could do. Jenai reached forward and stilled Jenan's hands momentarily. [Allow me.] Closing his eyes he reached out with the Force and found the clamps' releasing mechanism. With a single deft shove he flicked them open.

One hand turned over and held his. [Thank you.]

His fingers were released and they were suddenly going skyward, G-forces pressing him down into the seat. Ships were leaving 'unannounced' all around them. Apparently a number of people had decided that Morva was not the place to be with the Fleet in town. Now there was the blockade to run.

Two corvettes were taking shots at all the outgoing vessels. Pressure kept him glued down to the seat as Jenan dodged them behind a much larger freighter then jinxed under it when shots began to center their way. They rode across the horizon line of the planet and stole over to the night side, a maneuver that would buy them a few seconds. An auto-responder was flicked on, and suddenly they were the 'Dragonwing' a diplomatic courier vessel. Or at least it looked that way to the ship's computers.

After that it was easy to leave the system. Shooting down Jedi was generally considered in bad taste. The minute they were clear and in hyperspace, the 'Dragonwing' ghost profile vanished and they were the 'Venturer' again.

"Rendevous with the D'Ka in thirty hours, unless you want to chase Lady Skywalker's ship," Jenan said tiredly as he locked down the console with a voice code. Jenan trusted no one to change their course without consulting him, not even in his current state.

"That would be difficult without knowing what ship she was on and where it was going." He sighed. "We'll have to go back to intelligence gathering. At least we have somewhere to start." Reaching out he caressed his mate's cheek gently. "Let me see to your leg now?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to find out..." Jenan winced. "If we start this here, I'm staying here until we get to the D'Ka. As long as I'm moving I can keep moving. I stop and that's it until we can heal it or you put me in stasis so the D'Ka's team can look at it."

Jenai didn't bother to argue, he just stood and picked his mate up, and started for their quarters.

[I was going to let you look at it,] his mate whimpered as the knee bent and stretched the torn and bloodied muscles.

Cradling the injured limb with a cushion of Force energy, Jenai sent a wordless apology for the pain he had caused. A caress of his cheek and a nuzzle was all the reaction his mate could spare him as they made their way aft. When they reached their small sleeping quarters he laid Jenan down on the bed as gently as he could. They kept an emergency medical kit there and he went and retrieved it. He sat on the edge of the bed and met Jenan's gaze for a long moment.

[Love you too, my heart,] Jenan answered the unspoken statement.

His emotions all tangled up and threatening to overwhelm him, Jenai leaned over and kissed his mate gently. [You scared me. I'd ask you to never do this again if I thought it was a promise you could keep.]

[Not defend and protect you? Impossible. And I would tell you if it was really serious, you know that, mate.] Another nuzzle, this time of his cheek. [Let's get this over with.]

Jenai nodded and kissed him one more time before sitting back up and beginning the task of seeing to Jenan's wound. Gently as he could, he removed his mate's boots, wincing at the pain he knew the slight jarring was causing. Then he took the knife from its sheath in his boots and carefully cut the leggings from Jenan's body. Jenan closed his eyes, relaxing into a light trance. One slim fingered hand came to rest on his thigh, the other did a faint come hither motion. A soft patter of feet across the decking and then t'lya was treading lightly across the covers. With a questioning glance that wavered between the two of them, she settled down on the wounded knight's chest, her eyes fixed on his face.

[P'an is hovering in the doorway.] The thought drifted to him across the bond as Jenai bent down slightly to get a better look.

It was bad, but treatable with what they had onboard. "Come in, P'an," he said softly as he turned back to the medi-kit and began preparing the portable bacta pack.

[Bacta again? We should invest in it,] Jenan grumped.

Hesitant footsteps sounded from the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the boy step up to the foot of the bed.

[At least this time it's only a pack and not a whole tank.] He continued what he was doing, waiting for P'an to speak.

[Damn, that stings.] To say that it stung was an understatement. Sweat was breaking out on Jenan's upper lip as he finished cleaning the wound then applied the bacta dressing. His mate's back arched up for a moment, pain overwhelming the discipline of the trance.

[Obi-Wan!] He reached through the bond and soothed away the pain as best he could, sharing what he couldn't soothe.

[Q-Qui-Gon...] His lifemate took a deep gasping breath, trying to ride out the pain.

Eventually it did begin to subside as the bacta began to do its work, deadening the pain and beginning the healing. Qui-Gon reached out and brushed the sweat-damp hair off Obi-Wan's forehead tenderly. [I'm sorry,] he whispered.

[Had to be done.] Obi-Wan caught his hand and gave it a brief kiss.

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently. [Rest, love. Heal. I'll be just a thought away.]

Obi-Wan gave a weak chuckle as his muscles slowly relaxed. [t'lya will tattle on me if there is a problem.]

[I'm sure she will.] He glanced back to where P'an/Anakin was still standing, watching. [I think there is another conversation I must have. I'll take him out to the lounge so we won't disturb you.]

[I'd rather you stayed.]

One look at his bondmate's eyes and Qui-Gon's decision was made for him. [I'll stay then,] he said softly, picking up Obi-Wan's hand and entwining their fingers together.

[Thank you. Don't be too hard on him, love.]

He squeezed the hand he held. [I won't.] Then he turned his attention to the uncomfortable boy standing in front of them. "You wanted to say something to us, Ani?"

"No, Master. I was here to see if you needed some help."

"Thank you. But I think we have things under control."

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered then turned and ran.

Qui-Gon sighed and released Obi-Wan's hand. "I'm sorry love, but-"

[Go. He needs you more than I do.] The gray eyes finally sagged shut. [It's not like I'll be going anyplace soon anyway.]

He spared enough time to drop a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead then went to find Anakin. Easy to find, Ani was scrubbing away the blood that had marred the surface of the otherwise pristine floor. A damp rag, stained pink was being rubbed across the next dark smear. Absently his mind noted that there was an imprint of his bootheel in it. He reached out and laid a hand briefly on top of Anakin's head. "I apologize, Ani. My words did not come out the way I meant them."

"Sure you did. There really wasn't anything for me to do but stand there and be in the way, again." A sharp shrug. "Guess I should be used to it by now. Maybe if I had continued my training you wouldn't have had to carry me like that."

"Perhaps." He reached down and picked up the padawan braid Ani still wore. "Perhaps not. Enhancing one's speed is not an easy skill to learn. Though," he tilted his head to the side as he regarded the boy, unable to keep from evaluating his skills and his potential, "I believe you would pick it up quickly."

"Like you're gonna teach me now? After what happened today?" Ani snorted and turned back to his scrubbing.

Qui-Gon knelt in front of the boy, reaching out to still his hands. "Ani, if you want me to teach you, all you have to do is ask."

"Would you take my vow, Master?"

"Of course, my padawan," Qui-Gon replied solemnly.

So, kneeling there in Obi-Wan's blood, Ani once again offered up his padawan vow of obedience, duty and adherence to the Jedi code to his master. Qui-Gon gave his reply just as formally, then opened his arms, offering his padawan a hug.

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------


	3. Second Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no acknowledgement of his statement. Ani just began rubbing at the persistent mark again. With another sigh he began retreating to the comfort of his lifemate's side. He felt unaccountably defeated. He may have gotten his padawan back but he was beginning to fear that he had lost Anakin in the process. That thought stopped him before he had taken more than a step away. He wasn't about to let that happen, not without a fight anyway. Turning back around, he watched Ani for a moment, the defeated slump of the boy's shoulders, the body language clearly showing his depression and withdrawal.

Subject: [m_a] FIC: War Chronicles 5/50 ************************************************************* Second Salvo *************************************************************

Ani hung back, shaking his head in negation. "Master, I thank you for accepting my vows."

He sighed and dropped his arms. "You're welcome, Padawan," he said.

"I should finish this and you should get back to Obi-Wan, Master."

He nodded and got back to his feet. Reaching down, he touched Ani's head one more time. "I'm sorry we weren't able to rescue your mother," he said softly.

There was no acknowledgement of his statement. Ani just began rubbing at the persistent mark again. With another sigh he began retreating to the comfort of his lifemate's side. He felt unaccountably defeated. He may have gotten his padawan back but he was beginning to fear that he had lost Anakin in the process. That thought stopped him before he had taken more than a step away. He wasn't about to let that happen, not without a fight anyway. Turning back around, he watched Ani for a moment, the defeated slump of the boy's shoulders, the body language clearly showing his depression and withdrawal.

Without saying anything, Qui-Gon got a cloth of his own and knelt beside him, joining Ani in his self-appointed task.

"Master?" Ani paused in his scrubbing to look at him. "I can do this."

"I know. But I want to help." Stopping, he looked up and asked softly, "Will you let me?"

Ani seemed to sense that they were talking about more than just the floor. "Can you?"

He ached at the doubt and hurt he saw in the boy's eyes. "I'd like to try. You're important to me, Ani."

"You are important to me as well. I wouldn't have asked to take my oath again if it wasn't important. I guess I'm just upset about everything that happened today."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Today did not go the way any of us had planned. Or hoped. I'm sorry for that."

"We saw her and we lost her," Ani's voice was soft, hurting.

"I know. I wish it had went differently. But we're not giving up. We'll find her again. We won't give up until we do. You know that, don't you?"

"She wouldn't want anyone to die to free her."

This was about Obi-Wan getting hurt, he realized, staring at the stains Ani had been trying so diligently to remove. "You're afraid it's going to come to that?"

"You nearly died last time. Obi-Wan got hurt this time. Are you counting on luck the third time around?"

He had nearly... Qui-Gon blinked. "Ani, you don't think you're responsible for Obi-Wan getting shot, do you?"

"I saw what happened. They were aiming at you and me, he pushed you and took the shot himself rather than see us hurt."

"Then I am as responsible as you. More so, because I was the one who did not see the gunman."

"How were you supposed to see him? You may be a Jedi Master, but that doesn't mean you have eyes in the back of your head, with all due respect."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I see. So I am not responsible, but you are."

"If you weren't carrying me, it wouldn't have been a problem. You know this, Master."

"No, I don't. I still would not have had eyes in the back of my head. And Obi-Wan still would've rather he be hurt than I."

"Even if in reality it would have been better strategy-wise that he'd let you get hit, since you could control it better than he did?"

"I fear Jenan does not consider any strategy that involves my getting hurt if he can prevent it." It was a fact that sometimes disturbed him greatly, but after years of arguing with his bondmate over it, he knew it wasn't something that was likely to change.

"A weakness to be exploited then, if those who are after us figure it out."

"Yes," he admitted. "But it has always been so. So you see, we may bring more danger to you than you bring to us."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Does this mean you want to rethink your decision? After all, being around us may cause you to be hurt."

He was pleased to see that Ani didn't respond to that right away. Instead the boy -- young man -- considered his words. "It is a part of being Jedi, like anything else."

"Yes, it is. Can you accept that?"

"I think so."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I am glad. I don't want to lose you, my padawan." He paused. "Though I would rather lose that relationship than our friendship."

"You would?"

"Of course," he replied, saddened at the doubt Anakin had over that. He knew he would spend much time wondering over what he might have done to contribute to those doubts.

"It's not that I doubt you, Master. It's that we don't seem to have that sort of relationship."

"What kind of relationship?" he asked gently. He wanted to hear how Ani had been seeing their interaction. He needed to know, so that he could fix whatever mistakes he had made.

"You're my teacher and my master." Ani shrugged. "What else was there supposed to be?"

"If that is what you think then I have been remiss. There is far more than that."

"I expected no different. It's what I grew up with."

Of course. Growing up a slave, Ani would have had it drilled into him again and again that he was only valued for what he could do, not who he was. Qui-Gon berated himself for not realizing that earlier. "I'm sorry," he said softly, reaching out and laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I should have made it clear to you that my affection is not conditional."

"Well, you've been proving it to me, bit by bit. It just wasn't in words before now."

"And you needed the words?"

"Well, aren't there times you need the words?" Ani asked, a tad defensively.

"Yes. Everyone does. I'm sorry I didn't give them to you." He smiled ruefully. "I seem to be apologizing to you quite a lot."

"We should be apologizing to Obi-Wan. We're the ones that got him shot." Ani's mouth quirked up in a rueful smile.

The sight cheered Qui-Gon greatly. "What should we do for penance, do you think?"

"Stay out of his way as he hobbles around for the next week?"

"I was thinking perhaps something with chocolate?"

"And cream for t'lya. She's very put out."

"I've noticed that. Cream would definitely be a good idea."

"Mew?"

Qui-Gon looked down at the small bundle of fur gazing hopefully up at him. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping Obi-Wan company?"

"Mrr meee mew. Mrph!" she said definitively.

"I told her she could go." Obi-Wan's voice came from the rear passageway.

"What are you doing up?" Qui-Gon demanded, as he snapped his head up to see his lifemate standing in the doorway or, more accurately, leaning against the doorway. He could tell by Obi-Wan's pallor and the sweat that stood out on his skin that the action was costing him greatly.

"t'lya wanted cream?" Obi-Wan joked softly.

"Obi-Wan..." he chided sternly, even as he got to his feet and went over to help the knight to a chair.

[You both were so...unsettled. Did you think I would ignore that?]

[I was hoping you wouldn't risk doing yourself great injury...] He sighed, remembering what he had told Ani about Obi-Wan and how he reacted to Qui-Gon's pain. [I should've known better, I guess.] He entwined their fingers together. [I am grateful for your caring if not your stubbornness.]

[Pay attention to your padawan, Qui-Gon,] his mate hinted. [Stubbornness is what got us out of there.]

He nodded and headed back over to where Ani was still kneeling on the floor. "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"It's disappearing bit by bit, Master." He gestured to the floor and then laid a hand on his chest. "We'll see how time makes us feel."

"Good." He held his padawan's gaze steadily. "But if you find it getting difficult, please remember that you can ask for help. Actions or words, whatever you need."

"My lightsaber?"

Smiling, Qui-Gon reached into his pouch where he had carried both his own and Ani's 'sabers. "I'm glad to see this back where it belongs," he said as he handed it over. "Though I would have held on to it as long as you needed me to."

"Thank you." Ani made a respectful bow then went to attach the 'saber. He stopped with a grin. "It seems that I'm not wearing a belt that I can attach it to, Master."

"We'll have to modify P'an's outfit to remedy that."

"Provided P'an's the type to carry a lightsaber. I was thinking, since we took him out for a trial run so to speak, that maybe now we could modify him a little. Spice it up."

"Spice it up," Qui-Gon repeated, flashing back to having a similar conversation with Obi-Wan when they had first created Jenai and Jenan. Obi-Wan chuckled softly and propped his injured leg up on Qui-Gon's thigh.

"Yes, Master. I was thinking he needs more of a background. He seemed so, boring. Maybe add in something about racing and while we're at it, how about hotwiring vehicles?" Ani was really getting into it now.

"No explosives expertise?" he asked bemusedly.

"Oooh. Yeah, and maybe a blaster."

"And what would he be learning from Jenai? He seems to already have all the skills and knowledge he could ever need."

"Oh, all that stuff I just mentioned just makes him a rich brat." A hand waved through the air dismissively. "That doesn't mean he knows anything about business. Met dozens of bratty rich kids in the last few years, doesn't mean any of them could survive on their own."

Qui-Gon felt his mouth twitch upwards into a smile. "So I am to tame the brat?"

Ani frowned. "Well, you didn't do that well with Jenan..."

"Ah. I see. So you are my chance at redemption?"

"Now wait just a milisecond here, " Obi-Wan cut in. "Jenan is a brat?"

Ani grinned and gestured to Qui-Gon to answer the question.

"If the gunbelt fits, love..."

"Mrrrrrrrrrrroooowwwwwwww," t'lya said mournfully, staring at the refrigeration unit that held her cream.

"And speaking of brats," Qui-Gon said, looking down at the kitten.

That got him a cushion bounced off his head. Obi-Wan floated the kitten into his arms and cuddled her. Speaking softly to her he muttered, "They say we're brats, little one."

"Mrr?" she looked mildly offended.

"I know. We're just high maintenance, right?"

"Rwow."

"Exactly. Take the proper care and we're never a problem."

"Mrph!"

Two sets of eyes came to settle on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan spoke for himself and the kitten. "I think we'll go back to bed where we can appreciate each other." There was a quick wink when the kitten squeaked in agreement with his statement.

"Very well," Qui-Gon said, carefully easing Obi-Wan's injured leg off his thigh and standing up. "I'll carry you."

"Walking is out of the question?" Obi-Wan looked up at him hopefully.

Qui-Gon just looked at him steadily.

"Are we done with the personal dilemmas and such for a bit? I'd hate for you to take me back to bed only to have to walk out here again."

"I think we're all right now. Ani?"

"We've settled a few things, Master. I don't know that I would agree with it being all right just yet."

Another soft chuckle from Obi-Wan. "See what happens when you let your padawan take advanced philosophy? The absolutes disappear until they take quantum mathematics."

"I suppose I have no one to blame but myself, then," Qui-Gon said lightly, though he found he meant the words more seriously.

"Please don't make me thump you." His lifemate gestured towards the tiny bedroom from which he had come. "Shall we?"

He nodded and stooped, picking up Obi-Wan as gently as he could. [I'll try to avoid making you thump me. At least until your leg has healed.]

[Then you are going to thump me. I've no doubt I'll need the training time to recover from this.] A flare of pain along the bond. [Did I mention how much regenerating nerves hurts recently?]

[There's some painkillers in the medi-kit if you need them,] Qui-Gon offered, automatically holding his lifemate closer, protectively.

[If it won't make you too fuzzy to deal with things, that would be a kindness.]

One side effect of the bond, with as much as was shared across it mentally, strong drugs tended to affect the physically non-medicated bondmate. Mostly concentration tended to be more difficult under painkillers. Another reason why they hadn't stopped to deal with the wound before, it simply would have incapacitated both of them too much.

[I would rather deal with being a little fuzzy than have you in pain,] he told Obi-Wan as he carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed for the second time that day.

"My control is not what it should be. I'm sorry. Perhaps I should just trance down and deal with it."

"Hm." Qui-Gon went to the medi-kit and got out the hypospray and programmed it with a dose of painkiller.

Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist and held it for a moment. "Don't think I don't appreciate what you are doing, caring for me like this. On the other hand, last I checked the council did knight me a few years ago, that does normally imply some level of competence."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I never meant to imply otherwise. But, if our positions were reversed, can you tell me you would not be doing the same thing?"

"Implying is one thing, being stuck in a pattern of behavior is another." The injector was taken out of his hands and Obi-Wan pressed it up against his own skin, releasing the narcotic into his system. "Unfortunately, I'm not up to arguing about it right now."

Qui-Gon knelt by the side of the bed, reaching out and brushing Obi-Wan's hair back. "Neither am I," he admitted softly. "Argue later?"

"Maybe. If I can remember to..." Obi-Wan smiled gently.

"Remind me and I'll apologize. I fear today has not been one of my best."

"Oh well, in that case I'll remember. My master has asked this of me." Eyes dark with pain began to sag shut.

He entwined their fingers again, bringing Obi-Wan's hand to his mouth to kiss, letting his actions speak for him. It was clear that he was having trouble with words today.

[Curl up with me?] his lifemate asked sleepily.

Instantly Qui-Gon moved up onto the bed, wrapping himself around Obi-Wan, taking care not to jostle his injured leg. Obi-Wan tucked himself in closer, his head nestled against Qui-Gon's shoulder and let himself slide into the drugged sleep. Qui-Gon lay there and listened to his lifemate's breathing, letting it lull him into a light meditative trance.

It was only in that calm reflective place, Obi-Wan a warm and loving anchor, that he was able to face what he had almost let happen. If he had left Ani when he had started to, he had no doubt now that he would have destroyed his relationship with the boy. And it would have been even odds at best that he would've been able to repair the damage.

He sighed and buried his face in the juncture of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder. It wasn't the first time he had made that same mistake -- walking away instead of taking a chance on hurting someone he cared about. Only to discover later that the very act of walking away had hurt more than anything else he could've said or done. The last time it had been Obi-Wan. After Naboo. And his cowardice that time had sentenced them both to misery for the next two years. And even with that lesson, he had came within a hair's breadth of doing it again. This time to Ani.

He supposed the fact that he had caught himself before he had done irrevocable damage this time meant he had learned something. But he was still disturbed that he had come as close as he had. Obi-Wan's hand came up and stroked his hair once. "Better each time," the sleeping man declared.

Qui-Gon smiled and dropped a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead. [Sleep,] he said, letting his love, respect and gratitude flow through their bond. He got the distinct impression that Obi-Wan wanted him to stop fretting and then he would sleep. [Yes, General,] he responded, letting it go as best he could into the Force. He had, after all, gone back and things with Ani were, if not all right, at least hopeful.

And he was lying there with his soul in his arms, alive and on his way to healing. That in itself was enough to be grateful for. **************


	4. Third Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Amidala has come underfire for her acceptance of the Gungans into the legislature. On a brighter note, she has had a number of suitors in the last few months visiting the palace, hoping to win her hand and the throne of Naboo. Even though the position is not hereditary, and they would be a Consort, the position still carries with it quite a bit of power and prestige.

Subject: [m_a] FIC: War Chronicles 6/50 ************************************************************* Third Salvo ************************************************** Naboo -- 41:50 newsfeed

Queen Amidala has come underfire for her acceptance of the Gungans into the legislature. On a brighter note, she has had a number of suitors in the last few months visiting the palace, hoping to win her hand and the throne of Naboo. Even though the position is not hereditary, and they would be a Consort, the position still carries with it quite a bit of power and prestige.

Journal entry of Obi-Wan Kenobi:

We're on our way back to Garos IV. It's been a couple of months. Months fruitlessly searching on a trail gone cold. It was indeed Shmi on Morva, but where she went from there, no one can asertain. Qui-Gon's frustration at losing her and failing Anakin is hard to watch. It's beginning to bleed over into other things. The discipline of a lifetime failing under the burden of being human. I've not said anything to him about what happened on the mission to Morva. The way he treated Anakin and myself, as if we were the same age and not capable. I doubt he even sees it, for when I try and mention it politely he nods and continues on. I truly don't think he sees it.

A habit left over from my apprenticeship no doubt. Since we came back aboard the D'Ka that attitude has mostly vanished, as long as I'm being 'the General.' We stray into discussions or duties outside that narrow band of well defined authority and he takes over. Everything. It's slowly driving me mad. But I have an idea to fix it, he'll either run from me or talk to me. Either way it has to be better than this.

****************

Qui-Gon headed back to his and Obi-Wan's quarters after another training session with Anakin. He had been right in his estimation; Ani was picking up Force enhanced speed with great alarcity.

And it wasn't only that. He was showing the same progress in all of his lessons, his talents seeming not to have suffered for the lapse in training. But it wasn't the same as it had been before; Ani's dedication was as great as it had always been, but he seemed to have lost the joy he had used to take in any new lesson. Qui-Gon understood the change, but he regretted the loss.

With a sigh though he put it out of his mind. Dwelling on it wouldn't change it, he suspected only time would do that. If anything would. He entered his quarters, his thoughts turning to plans for the evening. It was the last one before they arrived back on Garos IV and he was looking forward to spending it alone with Obi-Wan. A pleasurable lull before they had to face the next crisis.

[Be there is a few minutes. Just need to pick something up from stores.]

He sent back a wordless acknowledgement and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. True to his word, Obi-Wan stepped into their quarters a scant five minutes later. Dressed in his black fleet uniform today since he'd been making dozens of communications calls and hologram conferences with the Fleet and back to Coruscant.

[Tea?] Qui-Gon asked, giving him an appreciative look. He did love that uniform.

"No, thank you, Master." Obi-Wan began to matter-of-factly strip. Each piece of clothing was meticulously folded and laid aside.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?" He was sitting on the edge of the chair, carefully undoing his boots. His wounded leg had almost completely recovered, only a slight limp remained. There was something going on here, some strange undercurrent that Qui-Gon could not quite grasp. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing myself." The undertunic and pants were pulled off in rapid sucession.

"I see." He waited a beat. "For what?" The obvious answer, namely some kind of romantic interlude, didn't feel right. There was nothing seductive in Obi-Wan's manner.

Underclothes were piled on top of everything else then Obi-Wan pulled something small out of his tunic pocket and held it tightly in his hand. There was a definite pause while his mate gave serious thought to whatever was in his mind. Then he dropped to his hands and knees and began to crawl towards Qui-Gon, head down.

"Obi-Wan, wha-?!"

Obi-Wan just kept crawling towards him. When he came within reach, he bent down even more, kissing Qui-Gon's boot and then sat back on his heels. Still not looking up, he held out his hand.

A collar lay curled up on the scarred palm.

Without thought, Qui-Gon recoiled. This wasn't the way he wanted to see Obi-Wan, even in play and what he was getting from his bondmate was deadly seriousness. "This isn't funny, Obi-Wan," he said sternly.

"I'm not joking. This is how I feel I've been treated when we are in the field. Should I just wear it on missions?"

He stared at Obi-Wan in shock and dismay. He hadn't-- He would never-- "No!" he growled, dashing the collar from Obi-Wan's hand.

"I see." Obi-Wan stood, looking him in the face and said very softly, "Then don't ever treat me like that again."

"I..." He reached out to touch his lifemate, pulling back when he realized how badly his hand was trembling. He hadn't realized, he didn't mean to...

"Exactly." His mate stepped forward and captured his hands. Reassurance came from Obi-Wan now. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way."

"You never said-" He stopped as several snatches of conversation came back to him. "You tried, didn't you?"

"Yes. Nothing I said seemed to get through." A quick shrug accompanied the words.

"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon whispered, eyes lowered, feeling his face flush with his shame.

"Good." A kiss was pressed to his cheek then Obi-Wan was stepping away. "I'm going to go shower and then we'll talk some more. Is that acceptable?"

He nodded mutely. He didn't think he was capable of arguing at that particular moment. Obi-Wan gave him a slight bow, gathered his clothes, and went into the bedroom. Leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts.

Such as they were.

Between trying to avoid getting locked into a cycle of self recrimination and trying to blot out the image of Obi-Wan at his feet with that damned collar he ended up not thinking much at all. Obi-Wan rejoined him, clad only in his silk robe. The teacup he had forgotten he was holding was pried out of his hand and returned to the kitchen. A moment after that it was replaced with a fresh one. Hair lying damply on his shoulders and holding a cup of steaming tea, Obi-Wan looked remarkable composed as he settled himself on the couch.

"Would you like to sit and talk with me or are you not ready for that quite yet?"

"I'm not sure how much sense I'll make," he said softly, glancing up to meet his lifemate's eyes. Almost afraid of what he would see there.

"I'm sure it will make far more sense than what I was driven to do today." Patience and love reflected back at him.

Qui-Gon relaxed slightly at the absence of the iciness that had been there earlier. "It was...drastic," he said rather inadequately.

"Yes, it was." Obi-Wan pointed to the seat next to him. "I'm not going to crane my neck up at you today. Sit down, please."

He obeyed without argument or comment. The knight just leaned back against the cushions, drank his tea and waited. "I never meant to hurt you," Qui-Gon finally said, staring down at his own teacup.

"I know. That is why I let it go."

"Until now."

"You did it again today. I'm perfectly capable of contacting the Senate and fighting off the politicians, but apparently I can't make a call to the temple without you." A long sip of the fragrant tea. "No less than three different people asked why I was giving the report and not you. It's not expected from within the Order that I am responsible for myself, or you, anymore. It crystallized for me when that changed. Because there wasn't a problem when I was first knighted."

"When we completed the bond." Looking back Qui-Gon could see how the others had changed how they had treated them, or perhaps reverted was the better term, because in many ways it was how they had been treated when Obi-Wan was still his padawan.

"But only within the Order. The crew certainly doesn't expect me to defer to you." What went unsaid was 'but you do'.

"I've always seen you as my equal, Obi-Wan. You can't doubt that." His own doubts made him add softly, "Can you?"

"Seen me as your equal? Yes." A far off look came into his lifemate's eyes. "But think about the mission to Morva, if you would."

Qui-Gon shook his head in confusion. "We worked as we always had, each of us playing to his strengths."

"Most of it was quite subtle. Two things that stand out in my memory. When you decided to brood about Rilka-ki's pregnancy and apparently we'll need you to haggle my dock fees for the rest of our lives."

Obi-Wan focused back in on him. "Jenai expects Jenan to defer to him, so he does. However, I don't recall it being quite that unbalanced before."

"You looked like you were losing your temper with..." Qui-Gon trailed off his explanation with a sigh. "Perhaps you are right about the docking fees. I should not have stepped in without being asked."

"I was losing my temper, its an expected part of the dealmaking. Just like ranting to the skies about all the pets that will starve since I'm being robbed blind." A vague gesture with one hand gave an echo of a long-ago portmaster who had told them the same thing.

"Jenan's temper has always been a chancy thing. And we were both out of sorts already." He shook his head. "It would seem I overreacted. I apologize."

"You don't see it, do you? Just stay there." Obi-Wan got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. His voice carried over the sounds of food being prepared. "Why do you think I chose the course of action I did today?"

"You are unhappy with the way I've been treating you," Qui-Gon understated.

"No." One pot came down with a definite bang. "I've been livid about it."

Qui-Gon winced.

His lifemate came out of the kitchen, hands planted on his hips. "I honor your teachings every day. I love you with every breath. You act that ignorant again and I'm wearing that damned collar and you get to explain it to anyone who asks."

'All this over haggling for docking fees?' Qui-Gon quickly suppressed the thought.

"Too late," Obi-Wan said flatly. "So, you see absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that the entire order sees me as your personal helpmate. Fine, I can do that." He went back into the kitchen.

"I didn't say that! I didn't even think that." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated. His own actions, he'd take responsibility for. But to somehow ended up with the blame for everyone else's reactions... He hadn't even been with Obi-Wan today when he had given the report in question. And still he was to blame? How was he to fix that?

"And you are about to do it again. You're getting ready to call everyone and tell them to stop treating me like your padawan." A long pause. "Aren't you?"

"So they treat you like my padawan and I am to blame. I try to do something to change that and I am still to blame." Qui-Gon threw his hands up in the air. "Perhaps if you told me exactly what it is you want. You get angry with me because of their reactions, but I'm not allowed to try and change that? How am I supposed to fix this then?"

"You aren't. Not that part of it at least. It's a symptom of the problem." He could feel/hear his lifemate take a deep breath.

"You are so used to being in charge and responsible that it doesn't occur to you that the rest of us just might be able to handle it. You're a very controlling personality. Most Jedi are."

"Are you saying I try to control you?" To Qui-Gon the thought was almost absurd. It would be easier to control a firestorm than his lifemate.

"I'm saying you try to control your environment, which also includes me, occasionally." The qualified statement showed clearly that his lifemate had given the concept some serious thought and consideration. "Apparently you see no validity to my arguments. I withdraw them for the current time and will bring it up again, should I gain new information to support my theory."

Qui-Gon blinked. "That's it then?" After all the turmoil of the last few moments, Obi-Wan was just going to drop it? No, he corrected himself immediately. Not drop. Just retreat. Which meant he would be probably dealing with a formal and distant lifemate for at least the rest of the night. He sighed. So much for one last pleasant lull before the next crisis.

Obi-Wan was standing there staring at him, a faintly sad expression on his face. "Apparently among my sins is that of being predictable. Dinner is in the warmer when you decide you're hungry. I find that I'm not."

Another one of those damnably polite bows and Obi-Wan seated himself before the commstation.

Qui-Gon stayed where he was, feeling frustrated and depressed. He hated being at odds with Obi-Wan, he hated it worse when he couldn't figure out why.

Without conscious direction he found his thoughts going back over their argument, searching for something he'd missed in the heat of the moment. After some contemplation, he straightened suddenly.

There had been one accusation he hadn't addressed and with sudden insight he realized it was probably the one that had hurt Obi-Wan the most.

Laying his teacup aside, Qui-Gon stood and crossed the room. Tentatively he rested his hands on his lifemate's shoulders. "I'm sorry for shutting you out after we found out about Rill," he said softly.

Obi-Wan's head sagged forward. "Thank you for noticing," he whispered.

He moved around and knelt beside Obi-Wan's chair. "Will you let me try to remedy that now?" It would not be easy for him to share those feelings, those memories, but if he couldn't share with his lifemate...

"You aren't ready, love. It's okay." One hand came out and cupped his cheek. "Let me know when you are."

He leaned into the touch. "If I wait I don't know if I'll ever be."

"Then you will never be. I just wish you had explained a little better."

"I'm sorry I didn't. I wasn't thinking very clearly at the time." He knew it wasn't an excuse though.

"Are you thinking more clearly now, or have I completely befuddled you?"

Truth was he was feeling still a bit befuddled. "I don't know."

"Then let it be, until later. I'm in no particular hurry."

Qui-Gon took his lifemate at his word and let it go for now.

"Go eat something. We'll curl up on the couch later."

He nodded and stood up, even though he was no more hungry than Obi-Wan professed to be. It was easier to just go eat instead of risking another argument at this point.

"You'll feel better if you eat, love."

"What about you?"

He got a quirky smile. "I nibbled as I cooked."

"You couldn't have had very much given--" He cut himself off.

"The fact that I was ranting?" Another soft smile. "Well, you could always bring it out here and I could be persuaded to nibble some more."

"I'll do that, then." He smiled faintly and headed into the kitchen to get the food Obi-Wan had prepared.

When he returned the consoles were all turned off and the lighting had been set to dim. Obi-Wan had settled himself on the couch, legs crossed and propped up on the footstool.

Qui-Gon stood and watched him for a moment, just letting himself feel how much the man in front of him meant to him.

"I know. Sit down and feed me, heartmate of mine." Obi-Wan held out one hand to him.

He crossed the room and took the outstretched fingers. "Iron to magnet," he murmured.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at that but didn't say anything. Instead, he tugged Qui-Gon down next to him on the couch.

"Can never resist your attraction," he elaborated, leaning over and kissing Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Ah, well, it only took me growing up for that to happen."

"You might be surprised."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Doesn't matter now." He began looking over the plate.

Qui-Gon chose a bite-sized piece of meat and held it out to Obi-Wan.

"Only if you have one too." Obi-Wan carefully nipped it out of his fingers and chewed. [Not bad, for shipboard.]

He took another piece and popped it into his own mouth. The wonderful delicate flavors exploded across his tongue. [Delicious. My compliments to the cook.]

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan grabbed a bit of vegetable. "Try this."

Leaning forward, he took the offered tidbit into his mouth, licking his lifemate's fingers before letting them go.

"You aren't hungry for food." Obi-Wan nibbled at some of the vegetables himself.

He smiled faintly. "No. Delicious as it may be."

"Finish what's on the plate first." Obi-Wan returned his faint smile

"If you help me to." He held out another piece to Obi-Wan.

"I'm sure I can manage that..."

They fed each other, emptying the plate and turning the act of eating into something more.

A moment that was just devoted to them, being a couple. Just Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan indulging themselves in being together and being just a little bit silly. "Thank you for dinner," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan moved the empty plate from between them.

"Welcome." Obi-Wan slid closer, the robe slipping open some more baring more of his muscular legs.

"I'm still hungry." A low dangerous voice. His eyes caressed the exposed skin with heat.

"Hmm." One hand untied the robe; the material was now slowly sliding apart. His mate wore nothing underneath.

Qui-Gon shifted as his leggings suddenly seemed too tight. But he still didn't reach out to touch.

"I thought you were hungry." Obi-Wan slid even closer, one thigh now draped between Qui-Gon's own legs.

"I am." His hands came up and slid beneath the robe to stroke against the smooth skin of his lifemate's back. "But what do you want?"

"Whatever you want would be too easy of an answer, wouldn't it?" Obi-Wan arched into that caress, nearly purring.

A shiver went through Qui-Gon as the words called up the image of Obi-Wan holding out the collar to him again. "No," he whispered. "Not tonight."

"My intention was not to scare you into non-action, it was to shock you into thinking."

He laughed humorlessly. "Shock it did."

Obi-Wan sighed and slid further into his lap, head coming to rest in the crook of Qui-Gon's neck. Automatically Qui-Gon's arms circled the man in his lap, pulling him closer. [Please,] he pleaded, turning his face to rest it on the top of Obi-Wan's head, [don't do that again. Don't make me feel like a-]

[I won't. On my oath, I won't.]

He sighed shakily, relaxing a little at the promise. But it would still be a very long time, if ever, before that image left his mind.

"If it would help you can destroy it," Obi-Wan whispered into his skin.

"Do you want me to? I thought you wanted to keep it."

"Not if it bothers you that much."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It bothered you enough to do this. Perhaps I need a reminder to not shut you out."

"Somehow I think the memory will do that all on its own, but do as you think best."

He nodded and rested his head against Obi-Wan's again.

"I should clean up from dinner and you should get ready for bed, love. I think you're about due for some coddling. Maybe brush your hair?"

"I would like that," he admitted.

"Meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes then." Obi-Wan slid off his lap and stretched, then belted the robe shut again before gathering up the dishes.

Qui-Gon stood and headed into the bedroom. His mind was busy as he stripped and changed into a pair of sleep pants. By the time Obi-Wan joined him he had come to a decision.

"You've the weight of something in your mind, Master."

He nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember your mother, Obi-Wan?"

"No."

"That's not uncommon, considering how young we are usually taken to the Temple." He took a deep breath. "Nobody thought I would remember mine."

"You're not typical most of the time, why should this be different?" Obi-Wan began brushing slowly through Qui-Gon's hair.

He sighed and leaned into the strokes. "I don't remember much from that far back, but I do remember her. It's like, even then, I knew it was important. That all I would have of her was memories." He paused. "I've never told anyone this. About her."

"I am honored to have been chosen to share this with you," Obi-Wan said ritually. Through the bond Qui-Gon could feel the sincerity that matched the formal words.

"What I remember most about her is her hands and her voice and how it made me feel. Safe. Loved. Cherished." He turned his head and glanced at Obi-Wan. "You're the only other person who has ever made me feel like that."

"Not Master Yoda?" Stunned awe colored the other man's tone.

"No. I was always worried about disappointing my master. Not that I ever thought he would withdraw his affection. But his support..."

Obi-Wan nodded, then gently turned the conversation back to the topic. "Her voice and hands?"

"She had a wonderful voice." He smiled in remembrance. "She used to sing to me. And she had a wonderful laugh. Warm and full of love. I remember her laughing quite a bit. Years later I wondered about that."

"Perhaps she was just happy. Happy to have you with her and to be alive for whatever time she had. A serenity we could all use." Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "Or she might have had access to a really good humor feed on the galactic net."

That startled a laugh of his own out of Qui-Gon. "She would've liked you, I think. From what I remember and what I've researched."

"And what have you found?" The brushing resumed.

"She was an explorer and a scholar. Very much respected, but known for being a bit of a maverick." He smiled slightly. "In many ways I am very much my mother's son."

A soft chuckle sounded next to his left ear. "The classic argument of environment versus genetics strikes again. Do you have any holos or flatpics of her?"

"One. It's with my things. I'll show it to you when we get back."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman."

"She was. She loved me in spite of the fact that I was her death." Again he turned to meet his lifemate's eyes. "Hearing about Rill stirred it all up for me. That's why I pushed you away. The memories were just too strong."

"You were not her death. You are a legacy of her life."

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan's fierce tone. "I have tried to be."

"Be careful how you share this with Jess and Rill. Jess won't deal well with the concept that he is at fault for this."

"I know." He sobered. "I don't know if I can share any of this with them. But I wanted to with you. To stop keeping you out."

"And I thank you for that." Obi-Wan gave him another kiss, this one on his shoulder. Qui-Gon sighed, his body relaxing under his lover's touch. Obi-Wan set aside the brush and slid backwards on the bed, "Come lay down."

He did so, stretching out onto his back, eyes watching his bondmate. Obi-Wan promptly stretched out on top of him, twining their limbs together as close as he could. [You looked in severe need of a snuggle.]

He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan holding him tightly. [I was.]

[Well, in an amazing coincidence I'm available for the next fifty years or so for snuggling at need.]

[How fortunate for me.] The words were said lightly but were heartfelt.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly and relaxed. [How fortunate for us both. All this love and someone to share it with.]

[Someone to share everything with,] he responded, hands idly stroking over the silk-covered skin.

[In that case is this where I admit to having a terrible crush on Master Windu when I was 15?]

Qui-Gon's hands stopped moving. [I trust it was a brief crush?]

[Lasted about five minutes, until he decided to correct me in the most pretentious manner I had ever seen in my short life.]

[Ah. Mace's loss.] He resumed his slow petting.

[I doubt he thinks so.] The irrepressible humor bubbled up again.

[Then Mace is a fool.]

Obi-Wan raised his head long enough to give Qui-Gon a kiss then laid back down. [What would you like to do this evening?]

[More of this?] he asked softly.

Assurance and love flowed over the bond. [Certainly, Qui-Gon.]

[Thank you, love.] Qui-Gon closed his eyes, basking in the closeness, physical, mental, and emotional all. A rumbling purr began to sound from his lifemate as they began to drift into light meditation. He slid one hand up to cup the back of Obi-Wan's head, his fingers threading gently through the soft strands. [My indolent felinoid.]

[Haven't been able to bask in a sunbeam for a while, and we haven't had a lot of time to be together of late. I'll take what I can get.]

Qui-Gon dropped a kiss on the top of Obi-Wan's head. [What do *you* want tonight?]

[Be with you.] A shrug accompanied the words.

[What do you want me to do?] He kissed him again.

[Whatever you feel moved to do, heartmate.]

[I feel moved to please you.] Qui-Gon tilted his lifemate's head up and stared into those chameleon eyes. [To worship you, if you'll let me.]

[Then I'll happily grant you that with the understanding that the respect goes both ways.]

[Then I am very lucky.] He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's.

[We are very lucky indeed.]

Qui-Gon wordlessly agreed, deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping inside Obi-Wan's mouth to caress its mate's. Obi-Wan slid up slightly so neither one of their necks were bent at an odd angle and Qui-Gon could rest back on the pillows as they kissed. A kiss that continued getting deeper and more intimate even when, with a smooth movement, Qui-Gon rolled them over until Obi-Wan lay beneath him.

[You're good at that, Master.] Obi-Wan's hands slid up his back.

Qui-Gon pulled back for a moment, looking down into his heartmate's eyes. [Not your master here. Just someone who loves you.]

[I -- yes, Qui-Gon.]

He lowered his head and dropped kisses on Obi-Wan's forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, then captured his mouth again. His lips were gently nibbled on then released, a happy sigh escaping his mate at the attention he was getting. [Only the beginning, my love,] Qui-Gon promised, pressing kisses along Obi-Wan's jaw line and down over his throat.

That got him a bit of squirming and a shiver as erogenous zones were lit to burn dimly. He nipped at Obi-Wan's Adam's apple then laved it with his tongue, before dropping a kiss at the hollow at the base of his throat. Obi-Wan's right hand slid up through his hair to settle at the base of Qui-Gon's skull, cupping it gently. He smiled against the skin, then sat up, stroking his hands down his lifemate's chest, pushing the robe open as he went. His lifemate let his arms fall back against the bed, laying himself open for whatever touch or look that would be bestowed on him.

Qui-Gon just stared for a moment, captivated by the sight. [Do you know how beautiful you are?]

[Only because you tell me so,] Obi-Wan answered honestly.

[Then I will do so every day.] He ran his hands lightly down Obi-Wan's chest. [Every hour if you wish.]

[As you feel I need to hear it.]

[Shall I show you now, instead?]

[I'm purring already in anticipation, love.] And he was.

[Good.] And with that Qui-Gon proceeded to lavish attention on every centimeter of his lifemate's skin.

[Mmmm.] Obi-Wan murmured into the pillows. At some point during the proceedings Qui-Gon had rolled his mate over onto his stomach and now the very indolent man was absolutely boneless in his relaxation. [That feels so good.]

[It's going to get better,] Qui-Gon promised, nuzzling at the top of Obi-Wan's cleft.

['kay,] his mate said vaguely as the purr started up again.

He licked his way downward, slowly, teasingly. A shiver chased its way down his lover's spine.

"More?"

In response Qui-Gon ran his tongue over the opening to his lover's body.

"Yes." One leg drew up, bent at the knee.

Qui-Gon smiled inwardly and repeated the movement, letting his own pleasure in tasting such an intimate place of his lifemate's filter through the bond.

Obi-Wan groaned softly, "Again, please."

Another swipe of his tongue across the opening and then Qui-Gon darted it just barely inside. A barely noticeable quiver was the reaction that time. He repeated the movement, going slightly deeper. Hips finally moved under his patient hands, rocking backwards. A whispering sigh accompanied the movement.

Qui-Gon fell into a rhythm, getting so lost in what he was doing that his own arousal became an afterthought, just another sensation in the background. Obi-Wan was panting now, hips moving steadily under the loving he was getting. One hand reached down and stroked the firm erection once.

[Feels so good when you touch me like this!] His lifemate shuddered fiercely and cried out as the orgasm swept over him.

The pleasure swept over Qui-Gon as well, everything Obi-Wan was feeling pouring through the bond into him. He gasped and came with only that as stimulation.

[You're right, it did get better,] Obi-Wan said as he slowly came out of his haze.

Qui-Gon dropped a kiss to his lifemate's buttocks, then crawled up to kiss his lips.

Obi-Wan dove into that kiss then pulled Qui-Gon's arms outward so he landed on top of his mate. [Want to feel you on me,] Obi-Wan smiled. [Grounding me.]

[You think you're in danger of floating away?] Qui-Gon asked with a faint smile of his own. He pulled back just far enough to get rid of his now-sticky sleep pants then resumed the position Obi-Wan had pulled him into.

[After all that, I'm in sensory overload I think. Not to mention laying in the wet spot.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [Shall we move?]

[Yes. And maybe a shower.]

He nodded but didn't move quite yet. He stared at Obi-Wan for a moment then lowered his head to kiss him tenderly. [I love you.]

[I love you too, and I've changed my mind. Call over a towel and I'll stuff it between me and dampness. I don't want to move from here. Or you.]

The words brought a warm glow into his heart. [As you wish, love.] A flicker of the Force brought the asked for towel to Qui-Gon's hand. A slight shift as their weight was angled up away from the bed slightly by Obi-Wan's knee. The towel was appropriately placed, then they were cuddled together on the mattress again.

[Perfect. I have my Jedi Master blanket and a pillow. All is right with my world.]

"Is it?" Qui-Gon asked, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes, suddenly unsure.

"Better than this morning, love. Now be easy and rest. I don't think I have enough energy in my muscles to be upset." Obi-Wan paused. "Unless you want me to be."

"No," he answered softly.

"Good. You know of my pain and concerns now, having done much to allay them in these last hours. Rest."

Qui-Gon obeyed, laying his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder with a contented sigh. He was being held close by his lifemate, his mind and soul reverberating with the love between them. Despite the evening's beginning, they had managed to once again find some common ground and understanding. Even if it wasn't complete, for the moment it would do.

For now, all was right with his world as well.


	5. Fourth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nodded and drew away enough that they might walk comfortably. Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips over the power switches, plunging the shop into the natural twilight that had crept in around them. They stepped out into the fresher air of the garden and walked along the paths. Soft grass crunched ever so slightly underfoot as the signs of winter began to show. It would be several months before truly cold weather set in, but summer was definitely drawing to a close.

Fourth Salvo************************************ 

He nodded and drew away enough that they might walk comfortably. Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips over the power switches, plunging the shop into the natural twilight that had crept in around them. They stepped out into the fresher air of the garden and walked along the paths. Soft grass crunched ever so slightly underfoot as the signs of winter began to show. It would be several months before truly cold weather set in, but summer was definitely drawing to a close. They had missed it entirely being aboard the D'Ka. It had been late spring when they left, the promised heat to warm his bones lost to a frustrating journey between stars. In a month the leaves on the deciduous trees would be turning brilliant colors and they would need to cover the beds of delicate flowers, protecting them against the coming cold but for now the last blush of summer kept the grass green and the air warm enough to be comfortable in a tunic and light robe.

When they reached the alcove of vibrant topiary he settled to his knees and waited. Waited to see how Qui-Gon would arrange himself. It would say much about how his lifemate wanted to approach the problem. Qui-Gon sank to the ground in front of him, so close their knees brushed. "Where shall we start?"

"With an apology from me. I should have tried harder to make you listen."

His lifemate nodded slowly. "Accepted." A ghost of a smile. "You have always had a flair for the dramatic. And it was certainly that."

Obi-Wan accepted that and moved on to the next thing. "Are you willing to admit to some things now?" he asked carefully.

Again the phantom smile. "I am not so blind as to ignore it when a wall falls on me."

"Then tell me." He dropped his gaze to where the whiteness of their leggings almost seemed to glow against the dark. "Please."

A hand reached out and touched his cheek. "You must know that I have not a single doubt of your competency, that you are -- at least -- my equal." He sighed. "But..."

"But what?"

"But in moments of stress I do fall into old patterns. That of master and padawan." He laughed with more than a touch of bitterness. "Ironic really, considering I dared not admit my feelings for you while you were my padawan for fear of making you feel the feelings you have so aptly demonstrated."

If he had miserable about his decision before, done after much consideration and thought, this made it ten times worse. "I'm sorry," he whispered, mortified.

Another gentle touch to his cheek. "Accepted," Qui-Gon whispered. "I am sorry to have made you feel that way. And the sad truth is I probably will again in the future. But, please, if I do, find another way of telling me."

He nodded once, sharply, not trusting his voice.

"I love you, Obi-Wan. I've never wanted to make you feel less than you are."

"I think that's part of the problem. Quantitatively I am. You've got thirty years of living and building a personality that I don't. You don't mean to intimidate or overshadow or overwhelm people. You just *do*."

Qui-Gon shrugged helplessly. "I can't change what I am."

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling slightly exasperated. "I know that. I was just trying to point something out that I can't seem to get you to see."

"And you still think I don't?" There was some exasperation on his lifemate's side as well.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to push his anger and frustration back. It would be so easy to get up and walk away. "Fine, I'll let it be. Is there anything else?"

Qui-Gon ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Then I guess we're done."

Blue eyes flashed with sadness and pain before they glanced away. "As you wish," Qui-Gon said, seeming to withdraw without moving.

"Fine. " He got to his feet. "You know what I want. I want the man I had a bonding ceremony with. I want the man I fell in love with. Not this one that is so afraid of hurting my feelings that he retreats from me instead. And I don't know how to fix it. If you figure it out, let me know."

"I'm *trying*!"

"Then what do we do?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. Then, looking up, he dropped all his shields. It was only then that Obi-Wan realized the extent his lifemate had been hiding since this started. "We stop retreating," Qui-Gon said softly. "Both of us. Even if it hurts."

Deliberately, he dropped his own and wrapped his fingers deep in Qui-Gon's hair. "Yes."

His lifemate wrapped his hands around his arms and gently tugged him back down. [To get me to notice? Is that all you wanted?]

[Yes, because once you notice we can talk about it. Do something.]

[All right.] Qui-Gon's left hand slid up until it was buried in Obi-Wan's hair. [I've noticed. Unless...there is something else I am supposed to have noticed?]

[No.] He wanted to retreat and couldn't. Wouldn't. They needed to do this.

Qui-Gon nodded. [I've noticed. Now what?] The question was asked without any defensiveness or frustration.

[If I knew I would have suggested it,] he said miserably.

[You said you wanted me to notice so we can talk about it.]

[And your answer to that is that you know and it's just how you are.] A helpless shrug.

[What do you want, Obi-Wan? If you can have anything?]

[Right now? At this moment?]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [This moment will do for a start.]

[To take the memory of that evening away from you. For it never to have happened.]

[Oh my love,] his lifemate breathed.

[To have found some other way. I could think of nothing else at the time. In retrospect...] Another shrug and in the deepening gloom he could barely make out Qui-Gon's face. A relief of sorts to not see the hurt staring back at him. [Failing you letting me do that, I suspect that I'll be biting my tongue quite a bit. And you'll just continue to be yourself.]

The hand in his hair stroked soothingly. [No. Not if it's causing you pain. I just...you'll have to help me.]

A nod on his part, certainly more felt than seen. [May I?] Obi-Wan shifted his weight forward, wanting to rest in Qui-Gon's embrace.

[Always.] Familiar arms wrapped around him pulling him close.

[How do I tell you next time so that you'll listen?] It hurt to ask that, oh did it hurt.

[Just tell me.] He felt warm breath on his forehead as Qui-Gon sighed. [I'll try to be more open from now on when you do.] A slight hesitation. [If I don't listen, say collar. I promise you, that no matter what I'm thinking, that will get through.]

[Yes, mas -- Qui-Gon.]

Qui-Gon nuzzled his hair and offered hesitantly, [I rather miss you calling me master. Does it bother you?]

[You told me not to. Said you weren't my master, you were my lifemate. I thought that coming from me the term offended you.]

[I was rather...agitated...when I said that. Forgive me?]

[Always. I love you.]

[My light.]

He just cuddled closer and let his eyes drift shut.

[I will try, Obi-Wan.] There was the kind of firm resolve in that simple statement that his lifemate had always given to those things he deemed most important.

[That's all I wanted. Everything got so out of hand.]

[I know. I'm sorry.]

[Maybe now we can both put our focus back where it needs to be?]

[Yes.] Lips nipped at his ear then down to his jawline.

[Back to our usual pattern of emotional thumping and hot sex, hmm?]

Qui-Gon chuckled lightly. [Reaffirming our connection. Unless...] He pulled back just enough to look down at Obi-Wan's face. [No,] he said after a moment. [You would tell me if it bothered you.] A hand came up and traced Obi-Wan's features lightly.

[Yes, I would.] He just tipped his head back and looked at the stars. [It's good to be back here.]

[Yes.] He nuzzled at Obi-Wan's throat. [We've needed a place like this, I think. To come to recharge and reconnect. To rest. A home.]

[Why did Coruscant never suffice the way this place does?]

Qui-Gon considered the question seriously. [Perhaps because we chose this place while Coruscant was chosen for us.]

[Simple and profound at the same time. I like that.] The stars flashed dimly overhead. [I feel like I can breathe here.]

[Yes. We never forget our responsibilities, but here they don't seem to press so hard.]

He couldn't help but smile at that. [Unless we want them to.]

He felt Qui-Gon's smile in return. [There is that.]

[I wish we could convince others to settle here.]

[All in good time, love.]

[We don't have a lot of time left.] As soon as the thought coalesced he wondered where it came from.

[Obi-Wan?]

[Two years at most.] Closing his eyes and focusing on the Moment, he let time spin out. [At the very most.]

[Can you See why?] Qui-Gon's hand rubbed his back soothingly and his mental voice was calm.

[We've already delayed that which was going to happen. We are on borrowed time. The Dark won't be held back any longer.] He focused deeper. [The fall will come from within where its least expected.]

[What can we do to stop it? Can you See?]

[Kill the Chancellor now, and the future will be changed. Delay even a little and it will make no difference. The Darkness will still come and swallow us all.]

Qui-Gon's startlement surged through the bond, overwhelming the faint threads of fate he was reading. He tried to call them back but they had faded into the tapestry of life and Force around them. Slightly dazed he blinked and sat up.

"Obi-Wan?" His lifemate's hand rested on his back again, his concern palpable.

"Qui-Gon?" He answered vaguely, still trying to solidify the details in his mind.

"Breath, love. Don't force it."

"Right." With each slow breath he committed every bit of detail that he could recall to memory. "I can't get anything else. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Foreseeing is not an easy talent and it rarely comes when called." He was still rubbing Obi-Wan's back in large soothing circles.

"I only have had one other foreseeing that powerful and that one didn't last nearly as long as this."

"Naboo."

"No one is going to believe me."

[I do.] No uncertainty, no doubt.

"Thank you." The power of his vision rolled over him again, leaving him cold and shivering in its wake. "It's so Dark there."

Arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. [We will stop it.]

[I don't think it can be. Delayed maybe. Diffused even, but the Republic has been rotting away from the inside for a long time.]

[We will have to cut the rot out then.] Then, in a softer voice, [There has to be hope. Without it...]

[If it's any comfort we are together throughout, as are most of our closest friends.]

Qui-Gon's embrace tightened. [You are always my Light.] He pulled back and Obi-Wan could see the starlight reflected in his lifemate's eyes. [I have to treat this a warning. Not a fait accomplice. If I did otherwise, I-]

[Would give up and that's unacceptable.]

The hint of a nod was his only answer.

[You can't give up. We have a powerful Jedi about to be born to our family. She will need you to teach her the ways of the Force.]

The nod this time was more emphatic.

[And who would keep me out of trouble?]

[Even I haven't been able to do that. Merely share the trouble you get into.] Qui-Gon rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's. [I won't give up. But I refuse to believe we can do nothing. The Force would not be so cruel to show you that if we can do nothing.]

[What it suggested we do is not possible.]

[Kill the chancellor. No.]

[But he is at the heart of it. It matches everything we've found so far. All the facts work.]

[Yes. I am surprised we did not see it before.]

[If he is indeed the Sith, or close to him, then there are many ways to hide what you do.] Dark humor bubbled up for a moment. [We have used most of them from time to time.]

[As we will have to in the future. All the more so.] Obi-Wan felt his lifemate's eyes on him even if he could not see them clearly. Felt Qui-Gon's mind already trying to formulate a strategy. No, he was not giving up. He wouldn't be Qui-Gon if he did.

[Time to go inside, I think. I could use some hot tea.]

Qui-Gon nodded, accepting the silent agreement to drop the subject for now. [Tea may be all that is left until we get the supplies we brought unpacked.] The soft amusement was a welcome balm to Obi-Wan's tangled emotions.

"Then I suppose I should go do something about that, shouldn't I?"

"Tea first." Lips brushed gently against Obi-Wan's own. "Then we both will."

"Mew?"

His lifemate chuckled softly, a sensation Obi-Wan felt more than heard pressed together as they were. [You're being searched for.]

[I left the garage bay without informing her.] With a seeming reluctant sigh he mewed back.

"Mew!" A moment later t'lya had found them and wormed her way into Obi-Wan's lap, making small grumbling sounds the entire time.

"Hello t'lya. Having a good time checking everything out?"

She responded with a stream of images; from what Obi-Wan could make out, she had already been over the entire temple.

"You've been busy. Are your paws tired?" He gently massaged the pads of her feet.

t'lya began a loud purring, bumping her head against his torso.

"Want to supervise as Qui-Gon and I have some tea and then unload the supplies from the D'Ka?"

"Mrr?" Hopefully, as an image of cream and tuna was projected.

"Certainly. After we finish unloading."

"Mrrph!"

Qui-Gon laughed softly and reached out to rub the felinoid's head. "You will not starve for the wait."

"Grrrowwl."

Obi-Wan picked up the now angry animal. "For that you can wait till morning." He put her off his lap and got to his feet. "Shall we, Qui-Gon?"

"Yes." His lifemate gracefully flowed to his feet and reached out for Obi-Wan's hand once again.

t'lya sat, a small greyish blur in the darkness.

"See you in the morning, little one." He bowed slightly in her direction then caught up Qui-Gon's hand. [I'm going to get an earful from her.]

[No doubt.] They hadn't taken five steps before a pitiful wail came from behind them.

[We keep going, right?] He took another step, barely hesitating.

[She is your pet.] Another pitiful wail made both men wince.

[And she needs to learn manners.]

"Mrrrowwwwwwww!"

[Yes. Although...]

[Although?]

[Withdrawing affection may be teaching her the wrong thing.]

He turned back and knelt. "Come here t'lya and we'll talk about it."

The felinoid padded to him, looking up hesitantly. "Mew?"

Obi-Wan picked her up. "You done growling at the lion?"

t'lya looked from him to Qui-Gon and back again. "Rrow." She looked pathetic and defiant at the same time. A potent combination.

"Shall we go inside now and work out something? I mean, I did have a snack for you here in my pouch to tide you over."

"Mrrr?"

"Yes, really. I get a bit hungry between meals myself." He slid in next to his lifemate and began walking back towards the house again. t'lya nosed hopefully at his hand.

[A matched set you two are,] Qui-Gon observed, slipping his arm around Obi-Wan's waist.

With his free hand he dug into the pouch and found his small bag of treats and held out one to her. "Made specially by one of the crew."

"Mrrr-rrow!" she said happily, delicately biting it out of his grip.

"You're welcome." He smiled up at his lifemate, ignoring the crumbs and slobbery bits on his fingers. [Matched set? If you say so.] He felt a nudge at his pouch and then Qui-Gon was holding a piece of chocolate out to him, smiling, a glint in his eyes. He tried holding out but couldn't. Carefully leaning forward he nipped it out of Qui-Gon's fingers. [That's cheating.]

Qui-Gon's smile widened. [Just an empirical experiment.]

[Fine,] he mock grumbled. [We're a matched set. The Republic could use some more happy felinoids.]

[Yes,] Qui-Gon agreed, suddenly serious. [Of such things is the Light made.]

[Cat treats and chocolate. A worthwhile trade of measure.]

His lifemate smiled again and they continued inside to the kitchen. While Qui-Gon got the water started he dug through the sadly depleted cooler. Some cheese, and something that might have been bread were about all that was left."

 

"Sorry, t'lya. Nothing else left. Another treat to tide you over until later?"

"Mew."

"I'll take that for a yes." He got out another and held it out in the palm of his hand as he sat at the table. She stretched out her neck and nipped it up, then licked at his palm. "Qui-Gon is right. We are a matched set and easy to please." A soft chuckle and he leaned back in his chair, watching her wander across the tabletop.

"A treat and some petting and you both purr," Qui-Gon agreed, handing Obi-Wan a mug of tea and sliding his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair.

"Could be," he allowed, taking a big swallow of the too hot liquid. Letting it burn the cold out of him.

[After we see to supplies we should join the others.] Qui-Gon was gently massaging his scalp now.

[As you wish.] Two more large swallows of the tea and he had finished off the mug. [Now?]

Qui-Gon leaned over and dropped a kiss on top of his head. [If you are ready.]

[As ready as training and life have made me.] He pushed away from the table even as he pushed away the vision that haunted the edges of everything now.

*****************

"Mrr!"

t'lya obviously felt that she had been quite patient. The supplies were in fact unloaded and most of them were even in the proper places in the kitchen. Her front paws were on the toe of his boot and her tail was twitching back and forth like the pendulum of an old style mechanical clock. Qui-Gon chuckled as he looked down at her. "Is this what you want, little one?" he asked as he pulled some cream out of the cooler unit.

"Mew!" And she began to bounce and hop. Her tail now standing straight up like an exclamation mark.

"Patience," he told her, crossing to the opposite counter to get a bowl to pour some in, somehow avoiding stepping on the small animal who was weaving in and out of his feet. He got an image of the biggest bowl they had. One that if filled would have been big enough for the four-kilo felinoid to swim in if she so chose. Qui-Gon gave her a look, then picked a much smaller bowl.

"Mrph." The tail drooped slightly and she watched him carefully, seeing how full this obviously pitiful bowl was going to get.

"Demand too much and you may not get any," he warned, then turned and poured the cream until it filled the bowl to about an inch below the rim.

The tail drooped some more and she backed away, clearing putting some room between her teeny body and the obvious annoyed lion.

Qui-Gon regarded her for a moment. "You don't really think I'd hurt you, do you little one?" He knelt and placed the bowl on the floor.

"Mrew." She gave the equivalent of a shrug and stared at him.

Wonderful, he thought, feeling rather hurt at the animal's fear. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master and terrorizer of small felinoids. He sighed and stood, moving back across the kitchen to put the cream away.

"Mrr!" She stood in front of him so he couldn't open the cooler without taking her head off. "Mrr mew grr mew mew meow!"

He stared at her for a moment, then knelt again. She scrambled up his legs, trying desperately to get to his face. Whatever she wanted to tell him had to be said eye to felinoid eye. Slightly bemused, Qui-Gon reached out and lifted her.

t'lya purred hopefully and then relaxed, back legs dangling. "Rrow." And he got the impression that she was trying to behave. That she didn't want to sleep on the small rug in the hallway that Obi-Wan had designated as her spot instead of cuddling with the rest of them. She was *trying* to learn all these Rules. It was so confusing and sometimes, well sometimes She just Forgot and could he understand that? And sometimes she just got *Hungry*!

Qui-Gon chuckled at that. "Then you had best go eat, little one," he told her in acceptance of her apology.

She licked his face and patiently waited to be put down. When he did she made a beeline for the bowl on the other side of the room, so fast her paws scrabbled against the floor. Happy slurping sounds and contentment emanated from her as she made serious inroads on the cream.

Obi-Wan's voice came to him through the bond. [Nearly finished in there, Qui-Gon? I've finished off the rest of it.]

[I'm finished here as well,] he replied, straightening back up and finally replacing the cream in the cooler.

[Is t'lya content with her measure or do I need to come and feed her?]

He glanced over at the felinoid whose loud purr was reverberating through the room along with the slurping sounds. [She seems content enough.]

[Meet me in the libary or are we going directly to bed?]

[Bed,] he replied.

[Meet you there in a few minutes then.] He could feel Obi-Wan's attention drift back into what he was researching.

[All right. As long as it is a few minutes. You need rest as much as I, love.]

[Yes --] There was an unnatural pause as he felt Obi-Wan fight the conflicting impulse to call him master. [A few minutes.]

[I don't mind you calling me master,] he said softly, feeling a flare of his earlier hurt and anger at himself. He had no one to blame but himself for this hesitancy of Obi-Wan's.

[I know. When I can do so and not wonder how either of us will react to it, I will again.]

It was the most he could hope for at this point. He sent a wordless burst of love along the bond then headed for the second floor. Rill was laying on a sofa, propped up on some pillows when he turned the corner. "Evening, Qui. I was beginning to wonder if you and Obi-Wan were going to bed tonight."

"We had to unload the supplies," he said, crossing the room and sitting beside her. Reaching for her hand, he added, "And there was a discussion we had to have."

"Ah. Did it help?"

He smiled slightly. "Yes, I believe so." He grew more serious again. "Things are not perfect, but they are better."

"And is that good enough?" The sharp gaze would allow no half-truths.

He shrugged. "It is the most I can hope for now."

"What an odd choice of phrasing for you, Qui-Gon." She squeezed his fingers. "Is there anything I can do?"

Her concern washed through him, easing some of the aches in his soul. "You're doing it," he told her softly, squeezing her hand back.

"Sit with me. We've broken in the furniture a bit for you." Rill patted the space next to her.

"Let me change first," he said disappearing into the bedroom long enough to put on a pair of sleep pants before returning to the sofa.

"You look like you're really low on the cuddle quotient." Jess called out from the doorway. It was not a point he could argue. "Welcome home, Qui-Gon."

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------  
Qui-Gon sighed as he felt tensions that had existed so long he had ceased to be aware of them finally begin to ease. "Thank you," he whispered. "You're welcome, of course." Rill pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

All that was needed to make the moment perfect was his lifemate's presence. [Obi-Wan?]

[A moment more. t'lya insisted that she needed a refill.]

He smiled at that. [That does not come as a surprise.]

[We're debating how much of a refill. Apparently her hunger has increased with her size and we were not keeping appropriate pace.]

[Sometimes I wonder if she isn't going to grow as large as Ch'yla did. She certainly eats like it.]

[At the rate she's growing at we'll know in another half year or so. It doesn't feel like it though.] He got a snapshot image of Obi-Wan sitting on the kitchen floor next to the felinoid, petting the soft fur.

It was a peaceful image, but there was still a troubled edge to his lifemate's thoughts. [Obi-Wan?] he asked gently.

[I can't make it go away.] The vision was still chasing itself across the knight's thoughts.

Qui-Gon felt his own stomach tighten, but sent a wave of comfort along the bond. [Give t'lya her cream and come join us, love. Let us try and help.]

Misery leaked across the bond. [I can't. I can't tell Jess and Rill that they are bringing new life into the dark place the universe is about to become. How can I?]

[We are still fighting it. We will continue to do so. At the very worst we will at least protect our own.] He sent his iron belief in that with his words.

He could feel Obi-Wan biting back harsh words. [I'll be upstairs in a bit.]

Qui-Gon sighed as he felt his lifemate withdraw. So much for not retreating anymore, he couldn't help but think, even though he knew the thought was not fair. Not with what Obi-Wan was dealing with Seeing. But still...

No matter. He wasn't about to let Obi-Wan deal with it alone. "Forgive me," he said to Rill and Jess as he gently detangled himself from their embrace. "Obi-Wan needs me."

Rill nodded. "Come back when you can. We'll be here."

He paused to squeeze her hand again. "Thank you." Then, pausing only long enough to grab a robe, he headed for his lifemate.

Obi-Wan was still sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around his tucked up legs, when Qui-Gon arrived. t'lya was just finishing her second serving and purred at him unevenly, clearly concerned for her human. Without a word Qui-Gon knelt beside him, opening his arms, a mute offer of comfort.

Obi-Wan tugged open his robe and tucked himself inside its folds, wrapping his arms as far around his lover as he could. Qui-Gon didn't say anything, just held onto him as tight as he could. Obi-Wan's mind was finally shutting down in sheer overload. He couldn't cope anymore. Apparently he couldn't even let go enough to cry. All that was left was the instinct to be with his partner and protect.

[Oh my love,] Qui-Gon breathed, aching to somehow soothe Obi-Wan's pain. Wishing there was some way to wave a hand and take it away. Even if to do so he had to bring it on himself.

Tiredness was graying everything out for his lover, but each time it did he reacted violently, driving it back with Light. Love pushing back at the Dark visions. Images of himself at the forefront in Obi-Wan's mind. Qui-Gon poured his own images of love and light and laughter through their bond, those memories he held closest to his heart. The weary man in his arms sighed and relaxed minutely. [Didn't mean to draw away, Qui-Gon. I'm sorry.]

He kissed him gently. [You needed me, I came. You would do no less for me.]

[Yes. I'm afraid that I'm not thinking too clearly anymore.]

[Then don't. Let go for now. I will catch you.]

An amused snort. [Good thing we're on the floor already.]

[Afraid I'd drop you?] Qui-Gon teased gently.

[Between me and the exponentially increasing felinoid...]

[I'll just have to prove myself, I suppose.] He shifted his grip and stood, Obi-Wan held close in his arms.

[This is getting to be a very common habit of yours, love.]

[One that bothers you?]

[One that's going to have your back regretting it in a few minutes.]

[If it does, it will be in the most excellent of causes.] He started for the doorway, intending to carry Obi-Wan all the way to bed.

[Remind me to fuss about this later. When my brain doesn't hurt quite so much.]

[Duly noted.]

"We going to bed?"

"Yes."

"You will hold me all night?"

In response he tightened his grip on Obi-Wan. "Always," he promised.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at him seriously. "I can't tell them."

"We won't tonight."

"But they'll want to know. You should put me down or they'll be upset."

Qui-Gon raised one eyebrow. "You think they cannot sense your turmoil anyway?" To him, it was a bright jangle of mismatched colors roiling off his lifemate.

"If you give me a few minutes I'm sure I could make it better." Sad green-gray eyes watched him.

He hated to see that look in Obi-Wan's eyes. "And exhaust yourself even more? Trust them to not push when we ask them not to."

There was a feeling in Obi-Wan just below the surface that his lover wanted to argue, but no words passed over the bond or past his lips. The eyes just kept watching him.

"Obi-Wan..." he began and then stopped. He didn't know what to say to change the sadness and pain he saw in his lifemate's gaze.

"You can't." There was a soft sigh and the gaze dropped. "But thank you for wanting to."

Qui-Gon didn't respond in words, instead brushing his lips against Obi-Wan's forehead gently. He wasn't going to stop trying though. Obi-Wan asked again when they reached the top of the stairs. "Let me walk the rest of the way? We don't need to scare Rill into premature labor."

"Are you certain you can make it?"

"I made it from the jail to the ship on Morva didn't I?"

"Point taken." Though he wanted nothing more than to keep his lifemate in his arms the entire way, Qui-Gon complied to Obi-Wan's request, slowly letting the younger man slide down his body until he was once again standing on his own feet.

He couldn't bring himself to release Obi-Wan from his embrace quite yet however. Obi-Wan smiled at him, and, if it wasn't for the bond between them, he would have thought nothing was wrong. His fingers were kissed and then held in Obi-Wan's hand. "Shall we?"

Leaning over and stealing one more lingering kiss before letting go, Qui-Gon nodded. There was the slightest of wobbles which was rapidly corrected. With the care of the extremely drunk or tired Obi-Wan reached out for the doorknob and pushed open the door. "Evening, Jess. Rill."

"Obi-Wan," Jess replied, watching Obi-Wan through eyes dark with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Nothing that some cuddling and sleep won't cure."

"We are all tired," Qui-Gon agreed, coming up behind his lifemate, his hand slipping around Obi-Wan's waist. "And we have both missed your presence these past months."

"Then come rest for a few minutes." Rill held up a corner of the blanket tucked around her legs. "Was it the trip?"

Qui-Gon answered for them both. "It is a great many things. Please, can we leave it at that for now?"

Rilka blinked, clearly off-put by the firm statement. "As you wish, Qui-Gon."

[She's not going to leave it alone. I told you,] Obi-Wan said despairingly.

He tightened his grip on Obi-Wan. [I won't let her. Trust me, love, if you can't trust them.]

Aloud he told Rilka, "It is all rather complicated and would take far too long to explain now. I promise we will tell you when we are ready."

She nodded and scooted back, clearly giving them physical space. "Whatever works."

Obi-Wan settled down next to Qui-Gon on the soft surface of the couch. Tunics stripped off and dumped in a pile to one side. His lifemate relaxed by infinitesimal increments as no questions were asked. No demands, however small were made on his precarious control. Qui-Gon got rid of his robe, then opened his arms, inviting Obi-Wan back into them. Obi-Wan immediately pressed up against him. A soft sound that might have been a happy sigh on any other night was breathed into the air around them.

[I love you,] Qui-Gon whispered, enfolding his embrace around him. [My light, my soul, my life.]

[Love you.]

Running his fingers soothingly through Obi-Wan's hair, Qui-Gon sent, [We'll get through this. I promise you, Obi-Wan.]

[Mhmm.] Already Obi-Wan's mind was growing vague, heavy with sleep.

[Rest, love. This will all wait until morning.] Qui-Gon leaned back, propping his feet up on the low table.

Obi-Wan crawled on top of him, head resting over his heart and hands securely wrapped in his hair. The bright mind went still, then drifted away. Jess reached out and traced a tendril of hair along Obi-Wan's features. "You should rest, too."

Though tired, Qui-Gon wanted to watch over his sleeping lover. "I need to-"

"We'll watch over him," Jess interrupted. "We'll watch over both of you. Won't we, Rill?"

"Of course," she answered immediately and with a bit of unwieldy moving was pressed up against his side.

"You need your rest, too," Qui-Gon protested. Even though he could feel the urge to close his eyes growing with every moment.

"We will take turns, Qui-Gon."

He let his eyes drift shut and concentrated on the feeling of being watched and cherished. Loved and safe. At least for now. It was the quiet that woke him. Jess's eyes were on him in the darkness, he could feel them. "It got too quiet. I wanted to wake you. I can't reach Obi-Wan."

That jolted the last of the sleep muzziness from out of Qui-Gon. Automatically he reached through the bond to his lifemate...

The bond was still there but the mind that danced at the other end had grown quiet. Still.

The beginnings of fear began to creep up Qui-Gon's nerve endings. [Obi-Wan?]

Dreams and vague images shimmered where thoughts usually went. Thin and insubstantial. All of them were peaceful. Trees and grass. The sun shining and laughter.

Quiet.

Too quiet. Where was the bright quicksilver that Qui-Gon had come to rely on?

[Answer me, Obi-Wan.] He swallowed. [Please.]

[Hmm?] The brightness came close for a moment, somnolent and lethargic.

So unlike the Obi-Wan that was his soul. [Where are you?]

[With you. No darkness here.] Then the brightness was drifting away again. [Tired.]

[No!] Qui-Gon yelled, reaching to try and grab onto the spark. [Stay with me!]

[Am with you. Always.] Fingers tightened in his hair. [Just want to sleep. May I?]

[Not like this.] Unconsciously, he tightened his arms around Obi-Wan. [It's too far.]

[Too far?] Confusion now echoed over the link. A side effect that brought Obi-Wan closer to consciousness.

It gave Qui-Gon a bit of hope and he kept talking. [I can feel you drifting away from me. I could barely sense you at first. And Jess couldn't sense you at all.]

[Oh.] He could feel Obi-Wan considering that for a while. [Then I should wake up?]

[Please, love.]

There was a faint shudder, then a stronger one, followed by one even stronger. All of Obi-Wan's muscles tensed, his fingers tightening and loosening in Qui-Gon's hair. Then he was pulling away, trying to sit up. Jess reached out to help Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon shuddered in relief. Obi-Wan's eyes opened blearily, trying to use his hands to balance himself so he didn't fall over again.

Jess sat up next to them, arms wrapped carefully around the unstable knight. "Obi-Wan?"

"Leggo. Can sit up by myself."

"Of course you can," Jess agreed. He didn't let go however.

Obi-Wan shot him a glare that would have been far more impressive if it had actually been aimed at the man and not the air in between them. "Been doing it for a long time now," he said sullenly.

"Yes you have," Qui-Gon said, sitting up himself and slipping his own arms around his lifemate.

"Qui-Gon? What is going on?" Jess asked as privately as he could.

Obi-Wan's glare was a little more on target this time. "Nothing going on. Just tired."

"You had almost slipped into a coma, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon was unable to keep his fear totally out of his voice, nor was he able to totally keep it from sounding like an accusation.

Obi-Wan began fighting them both, trying to get away. "Not on purpose. It hurts!" he cried. Neither man let go though. Qui-Gon poured love and reassurance through the bond. Obi-Wan's eyes were wild now. "It was quiet there. No Darkness. Just you and me."

Rilka was easing out the doorway, obviously heading to get Grewllean.

"I wasn't there. You were slipping away from me." Qui-Gon tried to clamp down on his own fear, but Obi-Wan's emotional state was affecting his own control.

"No! You were there with me. You were." Obi-Wan began to shake. "A lie?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer, just wrapped himself more fully around his lifemate.

"It was," Obi-Wan whispered, horrified. "A lie. Oh..."

[You came when I called,] Qui-Gon told him soothingly. He looked up and exchanged worried glances with Jess.

"What happened?" Jess asked. "And where is Grewlli?"

Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon's shoulder, letting the silver-brown hair hide his expression. "My own mind is lying to me now," was hoarsely whispered to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan began to sing under his breath. A childhood litany against fear taught to all the initiates in the creche sung tunelessly. Used mostly by the teaching masters to help with homesickness and fear of monsters under the bed, Obi-Wan rocked back and forth in his lap softly repeating the words.

Qui-Gon held onto him tightly, murmuring soft words of comfort. Inside though he was quaking, terrified he was going to lose Obi-Wan. And he didn't know what to do to help. Grewllean stepped in. Obi-Wan shied away from her touch, a violent flinch every time her hand came close to touching him. She finally stopped trying and turned her attention to him. "Master Jinn, can you tell me what brought this on?"

Obi-Wan moaned softly and burrowed closer.

"A vision," Qui-Gon told her quietly, his attention focused on his distressed lifemate.

"A true one?" she asked softly, her hand now hovering near their heads. "Knight Kenobi seems very stressed."

He bit back a humorless laugh. "Stressed would be one word for it. And yes, I would judge it a true Seeing."

"Rilka tells me that he didn't want to wake." She pulled out an injector and filled it. "I'm going to give him something to relax. Not sleep, just relax. Is that acceptable?"

He nodded his acceptance, stroking Obi-Wan's hair gently. [Love? Grewlii is going to give you something to help.]

[Don't need anything but you.]

He only wished that were true. [You have me. Always. But will you let Grewlii help? For me?]

The moment Obi-Wan nodded he could hear the soft hiss of the injector against his lifemate's pale skin. "It's going to take a moment for it to start to kick in. Qui-Gon," she waited until he was looking at her. "You need to tell me if he starts to drift too far." She held up a second injector. "This will bring him back in a hurry."

"He'll stay with me," Qui-Gon said with a confidence that was bore solely of an iron determination, pushing his doubts away.

Through the bond he could feel Obi-Wan reaching out to him, making sure reality matched with whatever was going through his mind. The shakes were fading to shivers now, but his lifemate refused to move.

[I'm here,] he reassured Obi-Wan wrapping his presence around his lifemate's soul as tightly as his arms were around his lifemate's body.

[I've made a mess of things, haven't I?] Obi-Wan asked softly.

Qui-Gon dropped a kiss on top of his head. [Hush,] he replied just as softly. [It's all right.]

[It's not all right. The Darkness is just waiting for me. Just waiting for me to sleep.]

[Shh...I won't let it get you. I won't let anything get you.]

His lifemate sighed as the last of the tension finally slipped out his body. Whether it was due to the drugs or Obi-Wan's belief in him was hard to tell at this point. [Yes, my Qui-Gon.]

Qui-Gon continued sending love and reassurance through their bond. [We make our own Light,] he told him softly.

[I know,] Obi-Wan responded softly. [Just wasn't ready for this.]

[I doubt either of us would ever be, but there it is and we must deal with it.] He kissed Obi-Wan as he spoke, gentling what might have been harsh words otherwise.

He still got a half-hearted glare for his trouble. [Then I better start dealing with it, shouldn't I?]

[*We* should start dealing with it. Together. Always.]

[You just want it to go away.]

Qui-Gon swallowed the first reply that came to him; anger and denial was not what was needed. [If you mean by that wanting to prevent it, then yes.]

Obi-Wan snorted. [Then let me kill him, or he will surely kill millions.] His expression grew grim and sad. [Please.]

[I will not let you sacrifice yourself.] For that would be what would happen if he gave in. Even if Obi-Wan succeeded and it did stop the Darkness from sweeping the galaxy, it would be at the expense of Obi-Wan's light. His soul. That he would not give to the Darkness, ever.

[And how do I measure against everyone else? Do you think the Force told me for no reason? I assure you, I have no wish to be its martyr.]

[We will find another way.]

The sad measuring look said to him that Obi-Wan didn't think there was any other way to be found. It wasn't doubt that spoke for his lover, just the evidence at hand. Obi-Wan gently drew away, carefully untangling their bodies from each other. His attention focused now on those who were watching him with worried eyes.

"Obi-Wan?" Jess asked, reaching out with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Rill.

"Give me some time, Jess. I'll explain it all later."

Jess nodded, holding Obi-Wan's gaze with his own. "Whatever you need."

The smile was wry, almost bitter, and the nod that accompanied it was short. Obi-Wan turned next to Grewllean. "What do you need from me?"

She looked him over critically. "For you to deal with what caused this attack. I don't need another patient."

"I -- we will." He nodded sharply.

Qui-Gon reached out and took his hand in support. At least that much had gotten through.

The healer gave them both a hard look. "Rilka needs her sleep. Will either of you be resting any more tonight?"

[Obi-Wan?] He knew he wouldn't be getting any if his lifemate did not.

[Do you trust me enough to sleep?]

He looked into Obi-Wan's eyes for a long moment. [You will call for me if you need me?]

 

************************************************************* Fourth Salvo cont'd from part 9 ********************************** [Haven't I always?]

[Then I trust you.] He laid a hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. [Always.]

Without breaking eye contact Obi-Wan answered Grewllean. "Yes, I think we're going to try and get some more sleep."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her nod. "This time, fine. Happens again and he goes where I can keep an eye on him."

Qui-Gon nodded. "That is acceptable."

"Happens again and there won't be enough of me left to fill a spoon," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath before giving the healer a grave nod.

"Thank you, Grewlii," Qui-Gon said formally as he pulled his lifemate to him and carried him towards bed.

"We'll talk in the morning," she promised grimly.

Neither of them answered as Qui-Gon put Obi-Wan down onto the pillows. They would deal with it in the morning. Somehow. She nodded and turned off the lights as she exited the bedroom, bathing the room in soft moonlight. Obi-Wan grabbed at him convulsively as the dark of night washed into the room for a moment. A deep breath and his lover's grip loosened.

[Our own light,] Qui-Gon reminded, as the bed shifted.

[Right.] Long silky hair spilled over his arm as Obi-Wan moved into his embrace. [Our light.]

[And you are so bright that you are almost blinding.] He reverently kissed Obi-Wan as he spoke.

[Perhaps that is why the dark bothers me. I see so little of it with you around me.]

[And that is our strength.]

The drugs definitely had a full grip on his lifemate now. Obi-Wan yawned hugely. [Wish I had remembered that earlier. So wound up.]

[Let it go for now,] Qui-Gon told him, stroking his hair gently. [I'll keep you safe.]

[You always keep me safe, even from myself.]

He smiled slightly. [Rest, love.]

[I am. All snuggly and warm.] His head did come up for a moment though. "Where's my felinoid? She didn't get squished did she?"

t'lya trilled, "Mew!"

"Good." Obi-Wan promptly laid back down, thought process apparently not carrying much beyond that point.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's forehead briefly.

"Remind me to take this up with you later. I get the feeling I've forgotten something."

"Duly noted, love."

Obi-Wan stretched and squirmed until he was absolutely comfortable, and taking up more space than he should, as usual. Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan's breathing evened out and his body grew limp and heavy with sleep. Then he sighed shakily and let himself feel his own conflicted emotions before releasing them to the Force.

Surprisingly Jess's fingers intertwined with his own, gently massaging his palm. The knight must have followed them in and he hadn't noticed. "Qui-Gon?"

He gripped the hand tightly, trembling slightly. "I have to be strong for him, but-" He broke off, unable to put into words how much what had happened had terrified him.

"We'll be strong for you, Qui-Gon." Jess scooted closer and his free hand coming up to stroke his hair. "Whatever we can do."

"Thank you," he whispered, letting himself relax, letting himself trust the burdens to another for a little while.

"Sleep and I'll watch over you both."

He nodded and squeezed Jess's fingers one more time as he let his eyes drift shut and followed his lifemate into slumber.

************

It was destined to be a night for interrupted sleep. Not long after they had both finally relaxed into peaceful dreams he was being shook awake by a highly agitated Jess. "Qui-Gon!"

The edge of panic in his Jess's voice brought Qui-Gon to instant, battle awareness. "What is it?"

"Wha?" Obi-Wan struggled upright.

"The baby!"

"That's nice." Obi-Wan flopped back down onto the bed. "Always liked babies."

"Good drugs," Rill observed from her position on the edge of the bed. "I may be asking for some of those myself."

"Sure. You can have mine." Obi-Wan waved his arm around then it stopped. Slowly he sat up again. "Baby?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Rilka said patiently. "A baby. As in coming now." She tensed up and Qui-Gon could feel the echoes of the contraction through the bond.

"M'kay." Obi-Wan scooted to the edge of the bed, pushing past both Jess and Qui-Gon when it was apparent that they weren't gonna move. "Want me to get Grewlii?"

Rill nodded. "That would be helpful," she said, her voice a little more tense than before.

Obi-Wan nodded and then bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Healer Grewllean, attend please!" He smiled beatifically. "That should bring her right along. Need a robe."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile faintly at his lifemate's actions. Good drugs indeed. It did break his own paralysis and he moved to the edge of the bed, sitting beside Rill and sliding an arm around her supportively. A glance back told him Jess was still not moving. "Jess, why don't you go make sure Grewlii heard Obi-Wan's summons?" he suggested.

"Sure, Master Jinn." Jess nodded and dashed out the door.

"Focused," Obi-Wan murmured.

Rill tried not to snicker. "Focused indeed."

"How are you doing, Rill?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I haven't gotten much past, 'oooh it sorta hurts' and 'its about time!'" She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "At least she waited until we were here."

"Such a patient lovely girl she is," Obi-Wan murmured, pressing a kiss to Rill's stomach before shrugging on his robe.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, love?" Obi-Wan smiled at him.

"Where is my robe?"

"In the closet," his lifemate said patiently. "I thought we would share. Since we're lovers and everything."

Rilka turned her laughter into a cough. Qui-Gon stood and placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I appreciate the sentiment, but that might prove to be a bit too distracting." He dropped a kiss on his lifemate's forehead and then got out of bed to rescue his own robe.

There was a very soft, 'oh' behind him and a thump as Obi-Wan sat back down on the bed. Rill began speaking to him in a soft voice. Rill had put Obi-Wan to good use rubbing her back. She grinned and pointed over her shoulder at the rather focused general. "Give him a task and let him go."

He smiled back. "He's always been good at focus." Kneeling in front of her he asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Explain to my rather impatient daughter about what she needs to do and what is to come?"

"I will do my best." Closing his eyes, he laid a hand on her stomach and extended his awareness until he touched the bright spark of new awareness that was Rilka's daughter.

There were no thoughts, not as he could recognize but the feelings came through loud and clear. She knew something was happening, that it was supposed to happen, but it was unfamiliar and the unfamiliar was always a little bit intimidating and frightening. Qui-Gon soothed her as best he could, sending reassurance and love to her and he felt her calm in response.

Obi-Wan's head peeked around the side of Rill's body. [Can I help?] he asked softly.

In response, Qui-Gon pulled him into the link he'd established with the baby, letting each of them become aware of the other. His lifemate's extremely low key state, mostly a function of the shot from earlier, helped the baby even more. Obi-Wan's generous love washed over the bond. Rill relaxed with a tiny sigh as that happened. The baby then let it be known she was unhappy and couldn't *stretch* the way she wanted. It was cramped where she was.

[Patience, little one,] Qui-Gon sent, or the equivalent without words. [Soon you will have all the room you need to stretch.]

He got the mental equivalent of 'hrumpf' which made Obi-Wan giggle.

"I don't think she's impressed with the idea of waiting, Qui-Gon."

"Takes after her mother in the patience department." He smiled and looked up at Rill.

"I wonder where Jess is?"

As if conjured by the mention of his name, Jess, wide-eyed and rather frantic, returned with Grewlii on his heels. Obi-Wan was on his feet and between Rill and the two newcomers before anyone else could move. "Calm down or you aren't coming any closer."

Jess looked around Obi-Wan to the others. "Rill-"

"I'm fine, but you better calm down. Obi-ki looks like he means business."

"Everything's going to be fine, Jess," Grewlii said, laying a hand on his arm. "You know I won't let anything happen."

He nodded, deliberately taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "Right. Sure. Calm, I can do that."

"Qui-Gon has been talking to her. Everyone is ready." Rill got to her feet. "Shall we get this thing going?"

Grewlii nodded. "Would you be more comfortable here or in the infirmary?"

"That all depends on how my well dressed suitor will deal with it here." She and Grewlii grinned at the rather casually dressed men around them. Or in Jess's case, not dressed at all.

"If this is where you're most comfortable we will deal fine," Qui-Gon said, answering for them all as Jess blushed and then went for a robe of his own.

"I'd like to stay here, yes. Obi-ki, why don't we walk and you can tell me what's been going on on the D'Ka while we wait."

Qui-Gon hid a smile; she was certainly going to get the uncensored gossip by asking his lifemate in his current frame of mind. Obi-Wan could be very entertaining when he was under the influence of some substance. "This should be interesting," he murmured to Jess when the latter came back and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Obi-Wan is a very different person like this," Jess murmured back.

Obi-Wan's arm was looped through Rilka's and he was talking as fast as he could. Topics ranged all over the map as things crossed his lifemate's mind, however tangential. It was a very accurate view of how Obi-Wan actually thought, though most of it got censored. Except when things like this happened. Qui-Gon watched with a fond smile this public glimpse of his lifemate's thought processes. He wasn't the only one caught up either; both Jess and Rill seemed equally entranced. Even the physical discomfort Rill was experiencing did not seem to distract her from Obi-Wan's monologue.

"So, then Ani was doing this loop right in front of the bridge and you should have seen Qui-Gon's eyes cross. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, by the way. I could just drown in them." There was a pause as Obi-Wan reflected on that thought and sighed happily. "It wasn't that good of a loop either, he was cutting way too big and then I had to retune the engines..."

"Obi-ki?"

"Hmm?" The rambling monologue came to a halt.

"What did you see that had you so upset?"

Obi-Wan's expression faltered, as did his steps. "You don't want me to tell you."

Qui-Gon tensed. "Rill-"

"Tell me, Obi-Wan." She waved her hand vaguely in Qui-Gon's direction, clearly directing him to hush.

Obi-Wan glanced between them, clearly confused before answering slowly. "The end of the Republic. Why do you want to know so bad? It's just going to be terrible." Before either could say another word Qui-Gon was up and across the room, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan from behind. Providing whatever support his lifemate needed. [Can I sit down now? I don't want to talk anymore.] The sadness was back in Obi-Wan's eyes now as a shudder went through his lean body. "I'm so sorry."

Rill's face was a white mask and she let go of his arm like it burned her.

"You asked," Qui-Gon told her, his sympathy for her reaction tempered greatly by the sadness pouring off his lifemate.

Rill took a step back. "My apologies. I'll know better next time."

Jess came up and slid his arms around her, murmuring something soft in her ear.

Obi-Wan turned to him and said deliberately, clearly forcing the haze of drugs back. "I would like to sit and meditate, if we can. Later."

"Of course love," Qui-Gon said quietly in response to Obi-Wan's request.

Obi-Wan nodded and patted his chest. "Going to get out of the way for a while." He let Grewllean lead him to a chair and give him a cup of tea. t'lya hopped up in his lap, nosing her way into a warm fold of the thick fabric and settling in. Qui-Gon was caught between joining him and staying to support Rill. The decision became evident when he sensed the growing unease from the baby who was picking up on all of the negative emotions and not liking it one bit. Energy began to flux around the child again as she instinctively tried to ease things and couldn't figure out how.

Which of course, added to her unease and started an ugly cycle.

"Calm yourselves!" he barked at both Jess and Rill, even as Rill gasped in sudden pain. Qui-Gon dropped to his knees in front of her and reached out to her child, trying to soothe and quiet her distress.

The little girl was upset and reached out to him, wanting that comfort and happiness that had been there just a few minutes before. He did his best to provide it, pouring all his love into her. An endless moment later he felt Jess brush his mind, contrite and offering his help. It was added to the flow and she immediately picked up on the difference. Curiosity overwhelming the upset, at least for the moment.

Being in contact with his daughter overrode the last vestiges of upset for Jess as he sent her his love and awe and pride. His joy in her existence. It was so strong that Qui-Gon felt his own resentments and anger fading under its onslaught. The child responded just as strongly, basking in the emotions, her distress melting in its heat.

All the upset did however have one very definite side effect. Rilka's belly rippled under his hands, labor was now definitely underway. Her daughter would be born before the sun rose.

Qui-Gon regained his feet, taking Rill's hands in his own. "We'll discuss what happened later," he said quietly. He squeezed her hands. "But we have more important things to be concerned with right now."

"I can't imagine what," she joked weakly.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure it will come to you in time."

"I'll keep that in mind." She went and got settled on the bed. Grewlii came over and began checking everything out.

Jess followed her, sitting on the bed beside Rill, taking one of her hands between both of his, worry, nerves and anticipation shining in his eyes as he glanced back and forth from Rill to Grewlii. Grewlii smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "It's going well. Master Jinn is staying in contact with the baby, you are staying with Rill. It will be fine. Breathe!"

He gave a weak smile and visibly tried to relax -- without much success. But he did unbend enough to control his breathing so he didn't seem to be in such danger of passing out.

Rilka laughed. "You are all so much more worried than I am."

"That's because it is much more difficult when one can only provide moral support," Qui-Gon explained, sitting on the opposite side of Rill and brushing her hair from her face.

"And you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Her glance darted over to the very silent Obi-Wan.

He followed her gaze briefly, his heart aching at his lifemate's misery. "Yes," he replied softly. "I do."

After that the labor started in earnest and all his attention was taken by the very upset female making her way into the universe. The process was as difficult for the daughter as it was for the mother, made all the more so because, while Rill at least knew what was happening, it was knowledge her daughter didn't share. All of Qui-Gon's being was focused on calming her and trying to explain in concepts the young mind would be able to comprehend. All the little girl knew was that it was going from warm and the reassuring sound of her mother's heartbeat to this *pushing*.

Then suddenly she was Out and it was *bright* and *cold*.

Her indignant and angry cry echoed through the room as well as Qui-Gon's mind and he could not help the small half laugh that escaped him at the sound. Her indigence at his humor only made everyone else smile as well. Then Grewlii laid her on Rill's chest and all three of them instinctively reached out to touch her. Her cry broke off in midstream at the new sensations.

There was a gurgle and she waited, clearly expecting a response. Jess cooed back, gently stroking her back with fingers that were trembling. His eyes were overly bright and he couldn't stop grinning.

Another sound from her and a feeling of contentment, then her eyes shut. She made it plain that she was tired from all this work and now there was a nap to be had. Qui-Gon smiled, gently detaching the greater part of his awareness from the child. He did keep a tendril of contact, so he would know if she needed him. Jess edged onto the bed, still keeping contact with his daughter, murmuring softly to her.

Leaning over, Qui-Gon brushed his lips across the baby's head then turned and did the same against Rill's cheek. "She is beautiful," he said softly.

"Yes, she is," Rill whispered tiredly, her eyes shining.

"You do good work," he teased.

"Only the best," she teased back.

He kissed her gently. "Yes." Then he turned to the corner of the room where his Obi-Wan still sat.

[She is beautiful.] Obi-Wan smiled at him faintly.

[Yes.] He held out a hand to his lifemate. [Come see her?]

[I can see her just fine through your eyes, my Qui-Gon.]

He smiled faintly at that. [Then come join us because this is where you belong.]

Obi-Wan picked up the cat and drifted over, standing at the foot of the bed.

[Thank you,] Qui-Gon told him softly, feeling his lifemate's reluctance.

Obi-Wan nodded, watching them all closely.

Rill smiled up at him. "Obi-ki," she began holding out the hand that wasn't cradling her baby. "Come meet my daughter." Her smiled widened slightly as she corrected herself. "Our daughter."

"Your daughter." Obi-Wan's nod included Jess. "She is truly beautiful. You should ask Qui-Gon to give her the blessing from his home world."

"And a rock?" Jess asked, teasing, having been told the story of Qui-Gon's first birthing day present to his padawan.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "It is a very nice rock."

"I think perhaps a tree for her," Qui-Gon mused, regarding the sleeping infant. "Something that can grow with her."

"The gardener in you speaking, Qui?" Rill smiled. "Your lifemate gets a rock, but your girdara, you would say guarded and beloved cousin, in the extended family sense, gets a tree."

He shrugged gracefully. "He is my anchor. My rock. Some part of me knew that, even then."

His lifemate gave everyone a smile and a half bow then headed for the door. "And for the more mundane needs I'll get started on breakfast. Need to let the D'Ka know and your families..."

Qui-Gon wanted to call him back, wanted to pull him into his arms and into the love reverberating through them all. But he bit his lip and let him go. If Obi-Wan needed time and space, that would be what he would give him. Rilka gave him a sad smile as the door closed between them and Obi-Wan. "Go to him, Qui-Gon. He doesn't know it yet, but he needs you."

"We need each other," Qui-Gon corrected with a sad smile of his own. "We'll be back as soon as we're able."

"If nothing else send Obi-ki in here after I've run everyone else off," Rill offered. "The baby won't give him a choice but to deal and neither will I."

He nodded. "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile is easy." She gave his hand a squeeze and let him go, her attention focusing back on the sleeping child.

Qui-Gon watched for a brief moment, tucking the sight into his memory, knowing it would be one of the images that would come to him when he thought of what they were fighting for. It gave him an odd sense of contentment that he held onto tightly as he went in search of his lifemate. He didn't have far to go. Kae and Anakin both had stopped Obi-Wan before he could even get down the stairs to the living areas. He was waving them on in the direction in the bedroom with an admonition to be quiet when Qui-Gon caught sight of them.

When they caught sight of him both padawans started talking at once, trying to get more information. The resulting cacophony brought a smile to Qui-Gon's lips. "Hush!" Obi-Wan finally bellowed with a grin. "Go in and see for yourself."

The two padawans gave them both sheepish smiles then disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom. Obi-Wan waited for him, t'lya tucked into one pocket of the robe. "She is quite amazing, Qui-Gon."

"Yes. Our own personification of the Light."

"Quite so." His lifemate headed for the stairs. "Come to help me tell the D'Ka about their newest crewmember?"

He fell into step alongside. "I'm here for whatever you need," he replied neutrally.

[When it calms down a little, love. I would not put any more of a damper on anyone's birthing day than I have already.]

[I will be here for you when you are ready. You don't have to deal with this alone.]

An arm slipped around his waist. [Right now I am just letting it go. Live in the moment.]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [That has a vague ring of familiarity to it.]

There was a warm chuckle. [Only vague? Is hunger affecting your brain my love?]

[Perhaps. Or lack of sleep. Or seeing our girdara come into the world.] He smiled and pulled Obi-Wan closer. [It has been an eventful 24 hours.]

[Sounds like something to eat and a nap would be in order.]

[If you will join me?]

[I could be persuaded.]

[And what would I need to do to persuade you?] he asked, smiling slightly. Living in the moment.

[Find a quiet corner in what looks to be a very busy household.]

[The garden?] Qui-Gon suggested, then hesitated. It was in the garden that Obi-Wan had Seen.

[The garden is fine. Hopefully it will take them a little while to figure out where we are hiding.]

[They will give us the time we need.] He entwined their fingers together. [And I think that our new little one will be everyone's focus for the next little while. Well almost everyone's,] he amended, glancing down at the furry head peeking out of Obi-Wan's pocket.

[I think someone is going to be rather jealous.] Obi-Wan grinned and scratched under t'lya's chin.

[I think you may be right. Things are going to be interesting.]

[You aren't kidding. I think I'm going to have a full-scale riot on my hands when the news gets to the D'Ka. Not to mention a mutiny. Holos might have been a good idea.]

[We can take some before we contact them. After food and some rest.]

Obi-Wan gave him a look but diverted from his path to the communications room to the kitchen.

[It would not do for them to hear their General's and his lifemate's stomachs growling while you're talking. Or for us to yawn in their faces. I fear either are possibilities right now.]

[Or worse yet the General's felinoid pouting and filling the screen with her furry face.]

"Perhaps some tuna and cream will improve her temper," Qui-Gon said aloud, surreptitiously watching t'lya.

"Mrr?"

He smiled. "Yes, you, little one. The baby is a bit young for tuna."

t'lya then proceeded to give *her* opinion on the baby. Squeaks and growls seemed to cover it, ending with a reluctant purr for her choice of which humans to belong to, which was obviously Wise and Superior.

"Oh dear."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan continued along the bond. [Apparently I need to be careful how I spend my time.]

[Perhaps you should create a schedule.]

[Or find t'lya another felinoid to spend her time with.]

Qui-Gon smiled. [We already have two.]

[Fine, I'll create a schedule. Maybe I can convince her that the baby needs a protector.]

[If you can convince her to stop acting as yours,] he teased.

[It's so embarrassing. She hissed at the command staff at our last meeting. Apparently she didn't like the Quartermaster's tone. Walked right down the table and gave him a piece of her feline mind.]

[I would give a great deal to see her in a Council meeting.] Qui-Gon's lips twitched at the thought.

[Can you see her taking on Mace and Adi?] Obi-Wan's eyes were sparkling as they made it into the kitchen.

[We'll have to take her when next we return to Coruscant.]

[Like I get a choice?] A russet eyebrow lifted slightly as he went to the cooler and pulled out the cream. t'lya was balancing herself precariously on the edge of his pocket watching his movements carefully.

Qui-Gon chuckled. [I have no doubt if you did leave her behind, she'd figure out how to operate the communit. Just to let you know her opinion.]

[I think she could fly the Venturer if she could actually reach the controls.] A bowl was filled and put on the floor and t'lya put in front of it before Obi-Wan turned back around. [Those little muffins for you?]

He looked down at the plate he was filling. [You want some?]

[Um, no.] Obi-Wan instead filled a large mug with tea and grabbed some left over bread from the previous night's fresh supply.

[They really are quite good,] Qui-Gon observed, hiding his smile if not his amusement.

[You eat your grain your way and I'll eat mine my way.] Another gulp of tea and bite of bread accompanied the statement.

[At least we share the same taste in other things.]

[Our stunning taste in uniforms for example,] Obi-Wan teased.

[Yes. Or desserts.] He smiled.

Obi-Wan's smile faltered a bit. [Yes, we do seem to have a talent for finding the most interesting combinations, don't we?]

[You have given me a new appreciation for ways to eat chocolate,] he teased gently, trying to win back ground he lost.

[Perhaps we should try one of them later,] Obi-Wan said gamely.

Qui-Gon let his love show in his eyes. [Whenever you want, love.]

He found himself with a lapful of warm knight a moment later. [Oh good.]

Wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan, he smiled as he buried his face in his lifemate's silky hair, inhaling the scent that meant "love" to him. [You smell good,] he murmured. [You *feel* good.]

"So do you," Obi-Wan murmured to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Done with breakfast?"

He glanced at his muffins then back at Obi-Wan. The knight was much more appetizing. "Yes."

"You can bring the muffins," Obi-Wan whispered before sliding off his lap. "The garden?"

"Yes," he repeated, standing and reaching for Obi-Wan's hand.

They stopped long enough to get an old blanket and then they disappeared into the greenery. The living Force wrapped around them as they moved through the plants, warming Qui-Gon to the core, easing some of the tension he had been carrying for hours. He could feel some of the pain bleed off Obi-Wan as well.

"I like it here."

"I'm glad." This garden was in some ways a reflection of his mind, his soul, and it pleased him that his lifemate felt comfortable here.

"It does feel like you," the knight offered diffidently.

"And how's that?" he asked curiously.

"You put so much into caring for this place that it echoes that back to me that you are *here*, even when you aren't physically in the garden. This space," his free hand gestured at the plants growing all around them, "just resonates of you to me."

Qui-Gon smiled and pulled Obi-Wan closer.

The blanket was spread over the dew-wet grass and Obi-Wan flopped down onto it, opening his arms to Qui-Gon. "Muffins and a nap I believe?"

"That was the plan." He lowered himself gracefully, letting his lifemate pull him into his embrace.

"You make me look so much like a gawky adolescent, even now." Obi-Wan broke off a piece of the fragrant pastry and held it out to him. Qui-Gon froze and looked at his lifemate in absolute shock. His lifemate who moved with a sinuous, sensual ease that captivated everyone. Gawky?

"Yes, gawky. Clumsy. Not graceful." Obi-Wan iterated then put the food in his mouth. "Chew, Qui-Gon."

He did so automatically. "Obi-Wan," he said finally, "you are not gawky."

"You have these powerful economic movements that just astound me."

"Your movements flow from one to the other like water," Qui-Gon countered. "You crackle with the vibrance of fire."

"I moved like an overpaid pleasure boy, my heart. Not that this is a bad thing."

He shook his head. "Your movements could be called sensual, yes. But never those of a pleasure boy. There is too much...honesty about you."

Obi-Wan fed him more pastry and smiled. "Tell that to the Fleet."

"I will if you'd like."

"We'll make it an official memo."

"I'll make a note. 'Tell the Fleet that General Kenobi is honest and not a pleasure boy.'" He mock frowned. "I really think they would have already picked up on that, love."

"Well, I am your pleasure boy." Obi-Wan shrugged and fed him again.

"No more than I am yours." He caught and held Obi-Wan's hand in place, darting his tongue out to lick at the fingers. "You are my lover."

That earned him a grin. "So, we should have a postscript. 'Jedi Master Jinn isn't very honest but he's not a pleasure boy either?'"

He smiled. "And send copies to the council and the si-" He broke off before he could finish the word, but knew he'd taken their teasing in the wrong direction again.

"The Sith. How very appropriate," Obi-Wan finished the sentence for him. "Qui-Gon, I freely admit to being a mess over this, but I don't want you censoring yourself like you were yesterday. Please."

Qui-Gon regarded him for a moment; seeing the plea in those changeable eyes, he nodded. "All right."

"While we are at it we should send a copy to Rilka's family. A nice endorsement of our better features."

"That should go over well," he observed dryly.

"Rank right up there with owning lightsabers and supporting a strong central government."

"We're just pinnacles of virtue, aren't we?"

"Definitely."

He smiled and shifted so he and Obi-Wan were fitted together. Sunlight was just beginning to shine through the leaves overhead, casting bright points of light here and there across their clothing and the wet grass. After that it was a matter of just a few minutes before his mate drifted to sleep, once again holding up to his reputation of being part felinoid. A sunbeam and a quiet spot and Obi-Wan would take a nap, given half a choice. It had always been like that, the habit apparently dating back to at least his initiate days.

He was glad of it now. The night had been trying for both of them, but so much more so for Obi-Wan. If he could find peace even temporarily because of a sunbeam, Qui-Gon wasn't going to argue. He'd simply accept and be grateful. 

*************


	6. Fifth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a low rumble under his ear. Obi-Wan realized he'd been hearing the sound for a while. It took time for him to wake up enough to realize it was his lifemate's soft snoring. He was cradled against Qui-Gon's chest, Qui-Gon's arms wrapped around him. They were lying in the garden. He'd fallen asleep in a sunbeam and apparently Qui-Gon had followed him.

************************************************************* Fifth Salvo

Before: Fourth Salvo ended with with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon taking a nap in the garden. Jayden was born in the last segment. This picks up about a half hour after Fourth Salvo ends.

****************************************** 

There was a low rumble under his ear. Obi-Wan realized he'd been hearing the sound for a while. It took time for him to wake up enough to realize it was his lifemate's soft snoring. He was cradled against Qui-Gon's chest, Qui-Gon's arms wrapped around him. They were lying in the garden. He'd fallen asleep in a sunbeam and apparently Qui-Gon had followed him.

His face warmed slightly as he realized that the sunbeam had once again had its almost mythical sleep inducing properties on him. Then again, it had been so nice to rest, if only for a few minutes. Resolutely not thinking about anything but what needed to be done that day and how comfortable he was, he let himself drift. It was only when he could hear the baby that he started to move. And she needed a name. The disturbance was causing Qui-Gon to stir as well, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath before opening his eyes.

[She's hungry and Jess is a little flustered, Qui-Gon.]

Qui-Gon nodded. [Perhaps we should go see if we can help.]

[You should go. They don't need a crowd of people.]

Blue eyes sought out his own. [One more person would not constitute a crowd.]

[I have no business being there,] he finally said bluntly. [Just go before Jess has a complete melt down.]

[You have as much business being there as I do.] Qui-Gon brought his hand up and brushed Obi-Wan's hair out of his face.

[You aren't going unless I do, are you?]

[I don't feel right leaving you alone right now.] He paused, searching Obi-Wan's face. [Unless you ask me to. And even then I won't feel good about doing it.]

[Then I guess we should be going then.] He let his hair fall forward, obscuring his face. Qui-Gon just nodded. But then a wordless burst of love came through their bond, wrapping itself around Obi-Wan's soul. [Qui-Gon. Love, I don't hate you or myself or my life or my talents. I'm just not comfortable with this latest. . .vision. It skews everything, at least right now.]

[I know, love. But is withdrawing from those closest to you, those that care, going to help?]

[Probably not. However it’s less than a full day since the damned event happened. Timing is everything.]

[It has been a rather eventful 24 hours.] Dislodging Obi-Wan gently, Qui-Gon sat up. [You said you wanted to meditate. It might be a good idea.]

[After you go check on our new father who is about to have heart failure.]

Qui-Gon smiled. [Yes.] He stood up and held a hand out to Obi-Wan.

"And people claim I am stubborn," he murmured as Qui-Gon pulled him to his feet.

"We are a match."

The baby's mental cries began to carry to them, as they got closer to the house. "We need to put the shield up or she isn't going to be able to sleep."

"Yes." Qui-Gon winced. "Perhaps you and Ani can build a permanent one into the nursery."

"Consider it on my list of things to do this afternoon." He brushed the back of his hand against Qui-Gon's cheek and pushed mental shielding along their link. Putting more of a mental 'wall' between them and the newborn.

His lifemate reached and held his hand in place for a moment. "Thank you."

"Welcome. You need the room to think and she's being rather insistent."

"She's never been hungry before."

"I can see the next year, however much of it we are here for, is going to be interesting."

"Only the next year?" Qui-Gon asked deadpan.

"After that we'll have words. Verbal ones that go with the mental and it will be a whole different matter."

"And even more interesting."

"Varieties of interesting then. Phases of it."

"Like a planet's seasons. Or a moon's orbit."

"Yes."

They made it as far as the top of the stairs before Jess appeared, hair and robe askew. "You have to help me!"

"Calmly Jess. Everything is all right." The sudden cessation of the mental yell seemed to confirm Qui-Gon's words.

"That was it? She was hungry! I knew that." Jess scrubbed at his face. "I did."

Qui-Gon smiled understandingly. "Of course you did."

"It was just loud and insistent and..." He sighed. "Um, sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. This is as much a learning experience for you -- for us -- as it is for your daughter."

"It's all so different now and I've been at this for about three hours."

"And you have a lifetime."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan pretended not to notice the flickering glance that Jess sent his way. "So, we should take a quick holoshot or flatpic for me to upload to the crew otherwise my life won't be worth a credit."

"Her first picture." Jess's grin lit up the hallway.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You know I think we can take out some of the lighting fixtures if you keep smiling like that."

Jess blushed, but didn't stop smiling.

"Let me get the recorder and we'll do this."

"We'll meet you in their bedroom then," Qui-Gon said, brushing his hand over Obi-Wan's back.

He nodded, glad for the short reprieve and headed to his lab. While he adored Rill and the baby he didn't feel right about being there. He felt. . .tainted. Like he had brought darkness into their most private space and shared it. Illogical, yes but it was how he felt. Obi-Wan also knew that if he took too long to show up that his lifemate would come looking for him. What he didn't understand was everyone's big push to make him deal with it right now. If they wouldn't let him fix it now then what was the hurry in sitting down, metaphysically speaking, and picking the whole experience apart?

He knew he didn't have much choice, however. Qui-Gon wasn't going to let up until he did. And the others were going to be almost as bad. Perhaps if he talked with Master Yoda that would satisfy them. Very diffidently, as he was wont to get in areas he wasn't comfortable in deal with, he asked his mate what he thought of that idea.

[My Master has always been good at helping me work things out. If you feel comfortable talking to him about this, I'm sure he'll do his best to help you as well.]

[When time permits, I will.]

Qui-Gon continued, hesitantly, [I know how close we are may be making it harder for you to talk to me about this. If you can't, I'd rather you talk to someone instead of keeping it bottled inside eating at you.]

[Qui-Gon, I wanted you there. To help me when words fail.] He sighed and leaned against the cabinet he had been rummaging through. [My mind can't encompass the whole thing, let alone comprehend more than a fraction of it. Eating at me? Try swallowing whole.]

[All the more reason to deal with it before it can succeed. And of course I will be there if you want me to.]

[A worry for another time, right now I better find the recorder before you come looking for me.]

[Only to help you find it.]

[Then your padawan would come looking for both of us and that would just be embarrassing.]

[Yes. Have you checked the corner storage unit?]

[First place I looked. Found a twig from the garden in there. I think your master has been in here.]

[I wouldn't be surprised. How about your tool case?]

[Missing some of its pieces.]

"Mrr?" A furry head peered around the doorway at him.

"Yes, I left. Went and took a nap if you must know. Have you seen?" And he projected an image of the device he was looking for.

t'lya tilted her head, visibly considering, then jumped on the workbench and pawed at a closed container that was supposed to hold only spare parts. He hummed contemplatively as he nudged her aside gently to lift the latch. The recorder lay inside. "Thank you, t'lya." Bending down he gave her a nose rub and a quick scratch. "Want to be in on the session? We're showing the crew the results."

"Mrow mrr?"

"Yes, the baby is sort of the point of the flatpics. They want to see what she looks like."

She gave a rather long monologue on her opinion of the baby's looks.

With a slight smile Obi-Wan scooped her up and began walking towards the bedroom. "Well, believe it or not, I basically started out looking like that as well."

"Mew?!"

"Yes. The Lion started out like that as well. Not very dignified is it?"

"Mrow!" She peered up at him.

"Not everyone is as beautiful as you, my dear, when they are tiny felinoids."

t'lya purred at him and licked his hand.

"Ah, but you are quite lovely." He smiled and kept up the charm. "So, shall I take some flatpics of you as well?"

She purred louder, her answer quite obvious.

"Remember humility, but I'm sure we can send one back to Naboo and Queen Amidala, so she can see what a fine protector you are growing into being."

When he entered the bedroom he had a very contented felinoid with him. It was a scene of relative domestic tranquility that met his eyes. Jess was leaning against the headboard of the bed, with Rill leaning against him, the baby held to her and feeding greedily. Her tiny fist was wrapped tightly around Qui-Gon's finger. Before anyone could move or so much as straighten a pillow he captured the image.

Qui-Gon smiled at him and held out his free hand. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward until his hip brushed up against Qui-Gon's hand. "Smile for the two hundred and something people who'll be seeing this picture inside of an hour, Rill."

She laughed. "I always said that gossip on the D’Ka would eventually come complete with pictures."

"Like you didn't pass around all those dirtside flatpics every chance you got?"

 

"Nobody would have believed me otherwise."

"Sure they would have. Right after they checked with me or the Captain to see if it was true or not."

"With the way you scowled at everybody back then?" Rill snorted.

"I didn't scowl all the time."

"No. The rest of the time you walked around looking like you'd just lost your best friend." Her teasing manner disappeared and she glanced at Qui-Gon. "We were all glad when you found him again."

His answer was just a simple nod and giving his lifemate a long warm look.

"So how do you want us?" Rill asked after a moment's silence.

"Just like that is fine, though I'm sure Jess has another opinion."

From his position behind Rill, Jess considered the placement for a moment. "I can't improve much on perfection."

"You are just too comfortable to move," Obi-Wan teased gently.

"Would you move in my place?"

"No." He smiled. "Hold still for a moment or three."

"Mrr!"

Everyone chuckled at that and Jess held out a hand to the animal. "You're welcome of course t'lya."

Carefully she crawled out of his pocket and picked her way across Qui-Gon's lap and Rill's legs to get to Jess. Jess ran his hand over the felinoid's soft fur when t'lya settled herself on his leg next to Rill's hip. A loud purr quickly filled the air.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Apparently I'm not the only one who is owned."

Taking a step back he took a couple of quick flatpics. "So, I'm going to turn on the recorder in a moment, who wants to say something?"

"Mrrow!"

"I figured you would of course, t'lya."

"What do you want us to say?" Jess asked.

"Hello, my name is Jess Lashar, Jedi Knight and brand new father and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing yet.." He shrugged. "I have no idea. Hello, don't all visit at once and presents are always nice?"

"It might be nice if we can introduce her," Rill said, looking down at the baby. "So any ideas for a name?"

"Actually," he shot a sideways glance at his mate before speaking, "I was thinking Jayden. Jayde for short."

Qui-Gon visibly started and his emotions were clearly visible through both his expression and his eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by the other two. "Is there some special significance...?" Jess asked.

"It was my mother's name," Qui-Gon responded quietly.

Rilka looked at him. "Any particular reason, Obi-ki."

"It seems to fit her." Another shrug. It just seemed to match to him.

Jess was still watching Qui-Gon closely. "There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"Keeping the name alive," Obi-Wan cut in, resting a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "It was a suggestion. I'm sure that you both had names in mind."

There was a moment of silence and Rill and Jess exchanged looks. "Jayden Lashar of Clan Pquall. Has a nice ring to it."

[Is that acceptable to you, Qui-Gon? I know I didn't ask first.]

[I...It is more than acceptable.] His mental voice sounded a bit overwhelmed. [Thank you.] He repeated the last out loud.

So, Jess and Rill found a few words to say to the crew that he quickly saved off. t'lya put in her bit, which he dutifully recorded as well. That done, he made a quick retreat to get dressed. Qui-Gon followed him out.

"Master? Are you all right?"

"Yes." His lifemate looked at him and smiled slightly. "She would've liked this."

"Would have liked having a feisty little girl named after her? Or did you mean being here in general?"

"Both."

He switched over to mindspeech to prevent any chance of them being overheard. [Is Rill going to be fine now that the baby is born?]

[She should be. Grewlii would've told us if there had been any permanent damage done.]

A terse nod and he turned his attention back to fastening his clothing.

[Obi-Wan?] Are you all right was implicit in the name.

[I just wanted to be sure. With everything else. . .] the thought trailed away. No more surprises, at least not for a while. 'Please.' He begged of the Force.

Qui-Gon reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. [She is fine. They both are. And we will keep them that way.]

[You are my strength.]

[And you are mine. My light.]

By mutual unspoken suggestion they found themselves back in the garden after their other tasks were done for the day. It was quiet there still and Obi-Wan needed that quiet badly. Qui-Gon respected that and didn't speak, either aloud or through the bond. He was just there; a solid presence that Obi-Wan could lean against, take strength and comfort from. Closing his eyes and letting the lifebond sing through him, Obi-Wan began a kata rarely done in the Order in these active days. The old name for it was translated most often as 'Concordance', more commonly called the peace kata. Slow moving and taking up a minimum of room, it was to remind those who did it of the smallest balances in life.

How all things tied together to form a treaty, a concordance or agreement to co-exist.

Letting the actions and thoughts that went with them move from one to the next, Obi-Wan concentrated on letting each remind him of the larger whole. The movements and the meditations were enhanced by the presence of his lifemate, standing directly behind him and moving in concert with him. Qui-Gon was standing so close he could feel the heat of the Jedi Master's body but they moved in such perfect synchronicity that they didn't touch at all. Start with something large, break it down to its smallest components and build it back up again. The heart of the Concordance. With a slow deep breath he brought forth one image from his dark vision the future and began taking it apart. A brief flicker of pain came through the bond, quickly released to the Force.

Death.

And it was too huge to comprehend so he picked one thing and focused on it. One planet, one continent, one town, one person. Not anyone he knew, not anyone he think he would know in the future. Just one being caught in the larger scheme of what was going to happen. His focus tightened again. A single shot from a blaster rifle, one flicker of light, one active molecule burning through flesh. Death of a single cell. Distantly he was aware that he had stopped moving, his face tilted up to the setting sun overhead. He found a cell within himself that was dying, its purpose served. One flicker of light, the sun dancing among the leaves. A single beam that made his skin warm. Himself, one person on this continent, this world in this vast universe.

Alive.

One tiny bit of one vision dealt with. He had proven to himself that even if he could never comprehend or understand the whole, the entire thing was not beyond his grasp. A half step backwards and Qui-Gon's arms wrapped around him tightly. It could be done.

"Yes," Qui-Gon murmured, his breath hot against Obi-Wan's ear. "And we will do so. Never doubt that."

"I did not and I shall never do so."

He felt a wave of approval, pride and love surge through the bond as Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him.

"So, how many times do you think I'll be doing that kata in the days ahead?" he asked with a resurgence of humor.

"As many as it takes. Perhaps we should make it one of our entries into the competitions this year."

"I thought we were doing indolent felinoid? Or is that my solo kata?"

"I would be honored to perform your creation with you."

"Perhaps next year."

"Whenever you wish, love."

"If you would indulge me a bit more, I think I would like to sit, and perhaps doze in the sun a bit more."

In response Qui-Gon pulled back and sat, pulling him down into his arms and settling them both comfortably.

"A mate of few words, my Qui-Gon."

"When actions speak for me more eloquently."

Taking that bit of advice to heart, he let go. What the kata had given him was insight and understanding, acceptance, but it had been highly stressful.

His lifemate sensed exactly what he was feeling. "Rest," Qui-Gon said softly, stroking his hair gently.

After that permission it was easy. Idly he let his eyes track the shadows as they shifted back and forth along the leaves. The light breeze and cool temperature making him glad of his lifemate's huge frame and body heat. Wrapping Qui-Gon's hands around his ribcage, holding himself securely to that warmth, his mind began to drift.

A timeless time later Qui-Gon's voice insinuated itself into his mind. [Obi-Wan? Can you wake for me, love? We have company.]

That could mean anyone from Ani to Rilka's father to. . . He opened his eyes and Master Yoda swam into focus.

"Good evening, Master."

Yoda nodded. "Evening, Knight Kenobi."

"Please, join us if you like."

The old master sat down beside them. He regarded Obi-Wan with a steady gaze, and Obi-Wan felt like all his shielding was stripped bare under those sharp eyes. "Something happened it has."

"Yes, it has."

"Listen I will if discuss it you want."

"A vision of the future, Grandmaster. A very dark one." His eyes closed briefly as he pushed back the panic that enunciating the words and hearing them again gave him. Qui-Gon's arms encircled him again as Qui-Gon's presence wrapped around his soul. Lending comfort and strength. "And the Chancellor is at the heart of it," he managed to say before his voice failed. [Could you tell him the rest?]

"He saw the Dark triumphant, the Republic, the Light, defeated. All but destroyed." Qui-Gon's even tone made the words sound even more chilling.

Yoda's ears tipped forward. "When?"

"At the most, two years."

"Not unexpected that you would see this," the Jedi said finally. "Unexpected it was that you would not handle it with the equanimity that one would expect of a Jedi Knight."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "I find it difficult to believe anyone, Jedi or no, could accept the certainty of the destruction of everything they believe in with equanimity."

Obi-Wan let his gaze shift from his lifemate's face to the darkling sky above them. They were both right, he suspected. "I have done as well as I could have, but better I think that some," he said softly.

Yoda's grunt sounded of annoyance. "What did you vision suggest you do?" Contempt easy to hear in his tone.

"Kill Chancellor Palaptine."

"Do this you will not!" Yoda hissed. "Rash you are, even to say it."

"You asked what his vision suggested, he answered." Qui-Gon's displeasure showed in his voice.

"Known to act quickly, you are."

"Your confidence in us is underwhelming."

"Perhaps we should cease discussing this," Obi-Wan cut in before the conversation between his lifemate and his lifemate's beloved master could turn any more ugly.

[I'm sorry, love,] Qui-Gon said softly. [I had truly thought he would help.]

[When he realizes I'm not about to go diving into the Senate building with the D'Ka at full speed, he will be.]

[It bothers me that he has to realize it.] His lifemate sighed. [I did not know my master had such little confidence in our judgment.]

[He does trust us, Qui-Gon. The heart of the matter I think is that he is afraid and it’s easy to lash out when you are afraid.] There was more than a bit of self-deprecation behind that thought. Both he and his mate were quite the expert on mis-directed anger.

[You would think he would grow out of it in 800 years. The fact that he hasn't is rather depressing.]

[And everything he has come to know in that time is going away. My frame of reference is rather stretched right now as it is, I cannot even begin to imagine what this is like for him. He didn't even act all that surprised.]

[No, he didn't.] Qui-Gon turned his gaze on the old gnome who still sat regarding them. "Obi-Wan isn't the first to have these visions, is he?"

"First, he is not. Many others have seen small parts. Conclusion has never pointed so decisively to Palpatine."

"But you've had suspicions." Yoda just stared at them. "Is anything being done?" Qui-Gon asked, a hint of exasperation in his tone.

Obi-Wan leaned forward, getting almost nose-to-nose with the ancient Jedi. "No, they haven't. Because we are supposed to support the status quo. The Republic Senate. We settle disputes, not cause them."

"Attack we could not, until proof we have."

"And what have you been doing to get that proof? Or are we just waiting for it to fall in our laps? Or shoot us in the back?"

"Have us turn assassins, will you?" Yoda shot back querulously.

Obi-Wan gave a bitter chuckle. "Like I haven't killed in the name of peace before and with a thinner excuse than this? At least the vision was my own and not something gained by political expediency."

"And there are other ways of removing a person from power," Qui-Gon added, with heat. "But none of that can be done on the weight of a vision. Something more concrete is needed. Proof."

"I'm sure the proof exists, or can be manufactured easily enough." Feeling rather cynical Obi-Wan stopped his comment at that. The whole conversation was making him feel very dirty and useless.

"I wasn't advocating the manufacturing of evidence," his lifemate said mildly.

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

Qui-Gon inclined his head toward him acknowledging the point.

"We knew last night that we were not going to be able to do anything to change the future. Or at least not take the most expedient way of fixing it, Master Yoda."

"Come up with other way of dealing with this you have?"

"If you mean personally, yes I am beginning to deal with it. If you mean larger scope? No, we haven't talked about it."

"We are not about to sit and just wait for it to happen however," Qui-Gon added.

"Masters, this isn't getting us anywhere."

He sensed his lifemate pulling back, mentally taking a calming breath. "You are right, love," Qui-Gon said, his composure regained. He looked at Yoda. "Instead of focusing on what hasn't or can't be done, we should focus on what we can do."

"Find proof, we must. Since you are both involved already, take this on you will?"

Qui-Gon looked at him before answering. "I doubt we could leave it alone now."

"With the new one around I was not sure you would be willing to leave."

"I would rather leave now and ensure she has a long life than wait and see it end too soon." Obi-Wan sighed.

His lifemate nodded in agreement. "I suspect we are not the only ones who feel that way."

"Decide what you need to do and authorize it, I will. To find information only," Yoda emphasized.

"For now," Qui-Gon added.

Obi-Wan said nothing. What needed to be done when the time came would be done. It was that simple and that complex. ****************

*************************************************************

Fifth Salvo

1230: Garos IV orbit -- D'Ka private feed from Jedi Temple

"Good morning everyone, its your semi-fearless leader. Your truly fearless leader is abed today. And the next generation of leaders was born very early this morning. The Lady Jadyen Lashar of Clan Pquall is in good health and has quite definite opinions about life already."

"I've uploaded holos and flat pics." "As you can see, everyone is doing quite well. Including t'lya who has her own opinion about the whole matter."

 

"Yes, nothing has changed. I'm still owned and I rather appreciate having a peaceful household. Feel free to record messages and greetings. The ecstatic parents will be contacting you as soon as they remember the larger universe."

1430 Morva

Now firmly under the control of the Republic Navy Morva has begun to flourish. No longer a haven for the less reputable business people the planet is gaining a level of respectability that it has never before enjoyed. At the request of the local populace, the Chancellor is considering making the planet a protectorate of the Senate.

1556 Coruscant, Republic Senate Building

With little explanation as to why, representatives of nearly thirty worlds left the Senate chamber today during a vote. The issue at hand was an increase in the size of the Fleet, as well as a request to form a small unit dedicated to the protection of the Chancellor.

Senator Palpatine, Chancellor of the Galactic Senate was clearly displeased by this show of divisiveness and immediately put in a motion to have those representatives removed. This of course, is an extremely uncommon occurrence. Well understood by every citizen of the Republic is the local planet or system's right to choose their representative by whatever method they choose.

No resolution was reached by the time of this broadcast.

**********************************

"Master Jinn." Rill planted herself between Qui-Gon and the computer screen.

Given no choice, Qui-Gon took his attention off his research to look at her. "Yes, Rill?"

"The General disappeared with my daughter and has yet to return. Might you know his whereabouts?"

"He mentioned taking her to the gardens. Something about a sunbeam with their names on it." His attention was caught again by the information on the screen.

"I see." The irritation in her voice barely registered on his consciousness. "Let me leave you to that oh so vital whatever it is then."

Warning bells went off as her words and tone penetrated. Hastily he pushed back from the computer screen and stood up. "Why don't I help you look for them?"

She gave him a Look. "So."

"He's probably in the center clearing. He's been meditating there every day." Gradually coming to terms with the Vision that still haunted Obi-Wan's sleep.

Qui-Gon held out his arm to Rilka. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you." The tension in her eased. "I know it's only been two hours . . ."

"But it's hard to let go." He smiled knowingly.

"Yes, and over the last month he's really gotten over his reticence in dealing with her. I was so thrilled when he offered to take her out alone today."

"He's loved her from the beginning, Rill," Qui-Gon said quietly. "He's just..."

"Wounded," she said succinctly.

He hadn't thought of it that way, but it certainly fit. Knowing what he now knew about the future had certainly inflicted a wound on Obi-Wan's spirit. "Jayden is one of the things that will help him heal," he responded. "She's already started."

"Babies do that. She knows when anyone walks in a room, but she turns these needy eyes on him whenever he starts to get too depressed." She laughed. "I think she wants to make sure she's the center of everyone's attention."

"Something that's not hard for her to do." He smiled. "She has everyone who's met her wrapped around that tiny finger of hers."

Rill stopped him with a gentle touch on the back of his hand and then pointed. "I think we've found our wayward trio."

He looked in the direction she indicated; Obi-Wan was asleep under a tree, Jayden cradled against his chest, t'lya curled up in his lap. They looked so peaceful, so content; it took Qui-Gon's breath away.

"When was the last time he slept well?"

"The night before we came back," Qui-Gon replied, the hesitated. "Or maybe not. We were having...difficulties."

Her eyebrow rose at that but she let the comment pass. "We should leave them alone."

"If you can give up your daughter's company a while longer."

"I think I can manage if you can."

Qui-Gon let his eyes rest on his lifemate. "He needs this. I haven't been able to bring him peace. Not like this."

"Sometimes you just have to find it on your own, no one can give it to you." She took a few steps backwards and settled onto a bench.

"This way we can both watch and get our fill. So what were you reading that had you so distracted?"

"Senate edicts to the fleet for the last two years."

"Sounds like dry reading, except I know better."

"There is a pattern there. Subtle, but becoming less so as our enemy grows more confident." He sighed, the sound so weary it surprised even him. "Rightly so, I fear."

"The guardian at the gate is not being watchful?"

"I am not so certain whose employ the guardian is in."

She sighed. "If there is even a guardian at all any more."

"I fear Obi-Wan's vision is a true one. If we ever doubted, the trends we've discovered..." He trailed off, unwilling to say more. Some things he could only share with his lifemate, and some he wished he didn't need to share even there. Like how he was getting more and more frightened by what they were finding, how he had to fight off despair more and more often. He was coming to understand Obi-Wan's reactions all too well.

"People would have to be blind not to see it coming, Qui-Gon. Just remember that we're still here and that occasionally," she pointedly looked in Obi-Wan's direction, "having a sunbeam with your name on it is good enough."

He followed her gaze again and smiled. "Yes," he said softly, storing the image in his memory for some future time when he would need it.

Jayden began to shift and wiggle, a gigantic yawn heralding her return to wakefulness. It was enough to bring his lifemate right back as well, his glance automatically shifting down to her. Qui-Gon couldn't see her expression, but could sense her trying to decide whether to cry or not. Obi-Wan smiled and began chatting with her softly. They were too far away to hear the words but apparently it was tipping the child in favor of listening. She was looking up at him with what Qui-Gon suspected was a rapt expression and her whole being radiated warmth, security, safety, love and happiness. That went on for nearly ten minutes until the blanket began to unravel and one adventuresome foot connect with the still sleeping felinoid. Both jumped. The baby at touching something that undoubtedly tickled and the felinoid at being kicked.

"Mew?"

Qui-Gon chuckled at the sight. "Shall we join them?" he asked Rill.

"We better. She's going to be hungry as soon as Obi-Wan stops distracting her. He's going to have a problem in a minute."

t'lya was beginning her classic walking in circles and grumping routine now. Jayde was starting to make noises as well. Not quite crying yet, but definitely working in that direction. Deftly his lifemate inserted the tip of his little finger into her mouth, temporarily derailing her efforts. The felinoid found herself floating in the air as Obi-Wan climbed to his feet. He finally glanced away from what was immediately in front of him and spotted them. "Qui-Gon, Rilka, I was just coming to find you."

"We've been here for a while but didn't want to wake you," Qui-Gon told his lifemate. He smiled. "Any of you."

"I must have been tired to miss that."

"Mrow!" t'lya was not happy to still be floating.

Obi-Wan handed over the baby and rescued his unhappy felinoid. "Pardon me, if you would. I should be getting back to the garage."

Qui-Gon was suddenly loath to let his lifemate out of his sight. He recognized the reason behind it was the conversation he'd had with Rill, bringing up feelings that he needed to counteract and the quickest way to do that was time in his lifemate's presence. "You feel like some company?"

The knight nodded. "Certainly."

Rilka gave Obi-Wan a kiss on the cheek before he could duck away. "Thank you for watching her."

Smiling, Qui-Gon slid an arm around Obi-Wan's waist. "Any time you need a break, Rill, either of us would be glad to take her for a while."

"We can always take our afternoon naps together," his lifemate offered shyly.

"That would be a big help, Obi-ki, thank you."

He nodded and they parted ways. [What is bothering you, love?] Gray eyes captured and held his own.

He shrugged. [Reality.]

[Ah. Anything I can do?]

[You're doing it.] Qui-Gon smiled at his lifemate, basking in his closeness.

[In that case, I'll just keep doing it,] Obi-Wan answered, gently mystified.

[Being here, being my Light,] he elaborated.

[Your research was upsetting.] Leaning in closer, Obi-Wan tightened his hold.

[The pattern has been there all along. But no one saw it. No one wanted to see it. And now...] He sighed, in frustration, in defeat.

[Now its too late and we sit back and try to mitigate what we can.]

But even now, knowing what he did, seeing the currents in events and how they were flowing, even now he could not admit defeat. Could not give up hope.

[I wasn't suggesting you do so,] Obi-Wan followed his thoughts and answered them.

He smiled at his lifemate. [I know.]

[I'm just going to keep being myself and work on the airbike, if that's all right?] Obi-Wan was back to mystified again.

"It is fine," he said aloud, his smile widening. As long as he had Obi-Wan he could believe they would accomplish the impossible.

"Impossible is the right word for it. I still don't know how your master managed to do this much damage with one short ride." Parts were strewn all over the workbench and the bike was down to the bare frame.

"My master has many hidden talents. Unfortunately bike riding is not one of them."

"It has at least given me something to do."

And Qui-Gon wouldn't put it past the wily old gnome to have wreaked such havoc for just that purpose.

"He does it again and I'm taking his stick away," Obi-Wan growled.

"A fearsome threat."

"More fearsome than starching his underwear."

He chuckled at the memory. "Much more fearsome."

"I'd pout but after 40 generations of padawans he must be immune."

"It never worked for me."

"I could let you cook instead of me." His lifemate smiled slyly.

"You make it sound like a fate worse than death." He mocked frowned at Obi-Wan.

"Not at all. It's just a highly dangerous pursuit that would put Master Yoda on the next ship outbound for Coruscant."

Qui-Gon pouted at him.

"I take it back." Obi-Wan gave him a long hot kiss then handed over the mildly protesting felinoid.

He automatically cradled the small animal to his chest his fingers seeking out the small spot behind her ear that never failed to start her purring. "Mew," t'lya muttered in protest before the rumble started. She sent him an image of the lovely nap they'd had and how She had Helped him sleep.

"And it was very well done," Qui-Gon told her with a smile.

"Mrrr," she rumbled, pleased. Another image, the one of all of the mates and padawans curled up on the floor laughing, a faintly wistful feel accompanied it. "Mew?"

He sighed, the wistfulness affecting him also. It had been too long since they just spent a moment like that, all together with nothing more serious on their minds than planning a tickle assault. "I miss it too, little one," he said softly.

"I think we all do."

He looked up and met his lifemate's eyes. "Maybe we should try harder for those moments. If we lose them, that is truly a victory for the Dark."

His statement was acknowledged with a slight nod and then Obi-Wan turned back to his tools. "The Dark will never truly win, just like the Light never truly wins."

"I still would prefer to have more of the latter and less of the former in my life. In our lives."

"Agreed."

"Perhaps we can see about arranging some more occasions to encourage the light and laughter. Lest we forget ourselves."

"There is a clan gathering at the week's end."

He smiled. "Shall we make plans to attend?"

'I think we should. Jayden is long overdue to meet her family."

"And if anyone can win over Rill's father, she can."

"She makes it very easy."

"Yes, she does," Qui-Gon responded, the image of Jordan's sweet face in his mind's eye, the memory of her Force presence so full of joy and love and light as always wrapped around his heart.

"You are so owned."

He looked at Obi-Wan, startled, then grinned ruefully. "I suppose I am."

"It's good for you, isn't it t'lya?"

"Mew?" Innocently.

"See." Obi-Wan gestured with the part he was working on. "Everything will work out."

When his lifemate said it, Qui-Gon found himself believing it.

****************

Anakin dashed past him, trying to use the Force to enhance his speed. Normally such things were taught indoors, with thick padding on the walls for all those miscalculations one had when learning. It was not to be for his padawan; instead they were using an open stretch of flat ground.

"Almost," he said, when Ani had stopped again. "You're still trying too hard. Thinking about it too deliberately."

"Feel don't think?" Anakin panted.

"In a way. You're trying to coerce it, instead of relaxing and letting the Force help you."

The padawan nodded. "Makes sense, I just can't get a grasp of it."

"Try this then," Qui-Gon told the boy. "Instead of concentrating on trying to go fast, concentrate on where you're going, where you want to be. The Force will help you get there."

He turned and stared out at the plain. Through the training bond he could sense Ani picking a spot he wanted to 'be' at.

"That's it," he said softly, not breaking his padawan's concentration. Then he was gone in a blur. Yes! Qui-Gon barely kept from shouting it aloud. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as Ani flew across the ground so fast it looked like he was flying. Slowing down wasn't nearly as graceful, Ani stumbled and rolled. The boy came back to his feet laughing and bouncing though, not dismayed in the least by that small failure. The laughter was as much a victory as Ani's accomplishment. Qui-Gon treasured the sound as he crossed the field to join his padawan. "Good!" he praised. "Running like that you could almost enter a pod race with the pod."

"Now I just need to learn how to stop," Ani grinned. "I don't think I'm using the recommended method."

"The first time I used Force enhanced speed, I stopped myself with my face. Had matt burns on my nose for the next two days."

"Is that how you broke it?"

"Ah, no." The memory of exactly how his nose had been broken made him smile, even if it was embarrassing.

"How did you break it?"

"It was a rather unfortunate accident. I had done something that had annoyed Master Yoda and I moved when he went to whap me. Ended up taking his gimer stick right across my nose."

Several hundred meters away he could feel Obi-Wan begin to laugh. Ani's reaction of course was much more visible. He began giggling. "That stick of his should be labeled a dangerous weapon."

"I have suggested that to him. He just humphs and thumps me with it."

"I think perhaps Obi-Wan could get away with doing it. I notice that Master Yoda *never* manages to thump him with it."

"I've noticed that as well," he said dryly, glancing in his lifemate's direction. Obi-Wan was hard to see at this distance but his lingering humor was clear. He'd joined them out here with the almost repaired airbike, finishing it up in the last of the warm autumn sunshine. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment before turning back to his padawan. "You've done well today. Is there some exercise in particular you'd like to work on now?"

"We leave soon to go back to Coruscant for the competitions and exams. Can you help me pick out a kata?"

"Certainly," Qui-Gon answered, as always taking pleasure in Ani's renewed interest in his training. It was something he no longer took for granted.

"Are there any that particularly draw you?"

"There are so many I don't know how to pick." Ani shrugged ruefully.

"Which is your favorite? The one that pops into your head first?"

"Um." It was obvious the boy had thought of one almost immediately but didn't want to say it.

"Ani?" he asked, gentle encouragement in his voice.

"Mdmmnt flmmd," the padawan mumbled.

"You might want to try that in standard, padawan."

"Indolent-felinoid-but-I'd-look-stupid," came out in a rush.

Qui-Gon regarded Ani seriously for a moment, letting his padawan feel his appraising gaze. "If you are willing to work at it, I do believe you would do well with the indolent felinoid kata."

"You really think so?" Ani's face was the picture of stunned amazement. "I mean it's Obi-Wan's kata."

"We've already decided to do another kata this year. But to really succeed with this, you would have to work with Obi-Wan." He met Ani's gaze seriously. "Will you be able to do that?"

"That was the other reason I wasn't sure about doing it. We're working it out . . .."

"You've both grown. If you wanted to, I'm sure you could work together without too much friction." Before he encouraged the boy any more, Qui-Gon reached out to his lifemate. [Have you been listening?]

[Enough to gather the gist of the conversation. He needs to understand that I will not be easy on him. If he wants to do it, he must do it to the best of his abilities.]

"How serious are you about this, Ani?"

"I want to win and I think that doing that kata will put me at the top of the competition."

"Winning is not all this is about," Qui-Gon warned.

"Then why bother naming a winner?" Ani asked logically.

"I did not say it did not mean anything. Only that it is not the reason you should choose a kata or even enter the competition in the first place. You didn't win the sparring last year. Did that mean it had no meaning?"

"No, it meant that my challenger was better trained than I was."

"So the failing was mine?" Qui-Gon asked with a faint smile.

"Yes and no, master." A blush rose on the boy's cheeks.

"Did you do your best?"

"I think so."

"Did you gain experience and knowledge through the competition?"

"Yes, master." That answer was immediate.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"The actual competition, yes." Left unsaid was all the drama and upset that went on at the event. The fight with his mother and the council's machinations against the lifebond.

"Even though you didn't win?"

"I did win the kata, just not the sparring. Yes, I still had a good time."

"If winning was the only thing that mattered, there would have been no pleasure or meaning to the competition when you lost." He reached out and tugged on Ani's braid briefly. "I'm not saying not to strive to win but don't make it your single purpose."

"In that case, master, I still want to do the Indolent Felinoid kata because it's going to confuse the heck of out them."

Qui-Gon threw back his head and laughed.

That inspired a quick hug from his padawan. "I'm not ignoring everything you are trying to teach me, master. I do know not to listen to the council or tradition just because that is the way we've always done it. Besides, I think it's my turn to shock them."

"Indeed." He smiled down at the boy, pride and affection running through his heart. "Shall we go ask Obi-Wan then for his help?"

*************** "Rilka-ki?"

From the entryway Qui-Gon could hear Rill mumbled and turn over.

"Hmm?"

"Qui-Gon and I want to go to the clan gathering at week's end."

"You are aware that it's the middle of the night, right?"

"Yes, but this is when I remembered to tell you."

Jess muttered, "You had to wait until Jayden was finally asleep didn't you? In the few hours *we* get to sleep?"

"No thought is required, Jess. We're just telling you," Obi-Wan replied, a little miffed standing at their bedside. He stalked out and returned to Qui-Gon's side. They walked arm in arm to back to their own bedroom.

[You mean you're hoping no thought will be required,] Qui-Gon sent, wrapping his arms around his lifemate, burying his face in Obi-Wan's hair, basking in the scent and feel of his love.

[Yes, and apparently all I did was make Jess grumpy. You do feel so good.] Obi-Wan went boneless against him, his body relaxing completely against his lover's for the first time at night in over a month.

Qui-Gon relished the sensation, one that he hadn't realized quite how much he'd missed until this moment. [So do you, love.]

Obi-Wan purred softly and let his fingers stroke over Qui-Gon's forearms. Unable to help himself, Qui-Gon pushed his lifemate's hair aside and nuzzled his neck. Obi-Wan gave a breathy moan. Qui-Gon knew what he wanted: slow and tender and loving.

Obi-Wan shivered and leaned against him. [My favorite.] Then he hit a switch that glowed amber. [Shielding.]

[Good idea. Jayden does not need an early education.]

[Not this early anyway.] The moon was barely a crescent in the sky. The while robe his lifemate was wearing seemed to glow ever so slightly in the dim light.

For a moment all Qui-Gon could do was stand and stare. Obi-Wan looked... ephemeral, otherworldly, and once again he was reminded how lucky he was to have him. "You are beautiful," he whispered huskily.

The tie holding the fabric shut was tugged loose slowly, his lifemate's face a dim shadow. "Make love to me, my Qui-Gon."

He swallowed and stared for a moment more and then moved forward drawn like iron to a magnet. "Yes," he whispered, taking Obi-Wan into his arms and kissing him passionately. Obi-Wan threaded his fingers into Qui-Gon's hair, weaving them even closer together. Slowly walking backwards toward the bed, a large gray shape in the darkness. When they reached it, Qui-Gon gently laid him back on it, following him down, loathe to lose contact with his lifemate's lips for a second. His robe fell open, leaving their bodies to touch flesh to warm flesh. His lover pressed upwards and Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's need thrum through them both.

He untangled Obi-Wan's fingers from his hair then ran his hands down his lover's arms, entwining their fingers together. He held on tightly as he pressed downward, the contact and friction sending little bursts of sensation along both of their nerve endings.

Obi-Wan nibbled on his lower lip before diving back into the kiss. [More!]

[What do you want, love?] His hips were rocking of their own volition against Obi-Wan's, his tongue stroking against his lover's in an echo of their bodies' actions.

By way of an answer every shield in Obi-Wan's mind dropped, laying him open completely to any touch that Qui-Gon wanted to give him. As always such complete surrender and trust took Qui-Gon's breath away. He pulled back just far enough to gaze down into Obi-Wan's eyes as he lowered all his own shields, letting his soul meet and entwine with its reflection, its other half. Beyond words, feelings and sensations were shared. Love, acceptance, pain, fear and longing. Darkness lurked at the edges of their minds, as it always seemed to these days. Obi-Wan's eyes glittered with need and he surged up, capturing Qui-Gon's lips in fierce need.

[Gently, love,] he said softly, loosing one hand from Obi-Wan's grip and ghosting his fingers over his lifemate's face, the touch barely there, but full of love and tenderness.

Obi-Wan pushed him over and straddled him, erections rubbing together as his hips rocked again Qui-Gon's. Delayed stress making his mate drive to completion quickly, wantonly. Qui-Gon continued running his hands over Obi-Wan's skin, the light touch a direct contrast to the increasingly frantic movements of their rocking hips, the love only enhancing the lust and arousal. Obi-Wan's hands slipped under his shoulders and his face tucked in the curve of Qui-Gon's neck. Harsh panting breaths came from Obi-Wan's mouth as he rode out the passion storm that was taking him away. There was an edge of desperation in Obi-Wan's movements, Obi-Wan's thoughts that worried Qui-Gon and his gentle attempts at reassurance did not seem to be working. His lifemate was too far gone for that.

Changing tactics, Qui-Gon surged up, rolling them over again and before Obi-Wan could react, swooped down his lifemate's body and swallowed him whole. Hands came up and fisted tightly in his hair, body twisting desperately beneath him Obi-Wan screamed into the bond. Every muscle and tendon in the slender frame was bone snapping tight as his hips bucked.

Then Qui-Gon hummed.

He could feel Obi-Wan's mind white out from the pleasure. Burning across his lifemate's nerves it sang through him like a high note against glass.

Qui-Gon rode it out, not letting go until the last of the tremors faded from his lifemate's body. Then he slid back up and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. Laconically his mate fitted their bodies together, sated pleasure emanating from him. [Better?] Qui-Gon asked, ignoring his own unsatisfied need in favor of seeing to his Obi-Wan.

[Hmm?]

He chuckled and kissed him gently. [I love you.]

Obi-Wan purred and rubbed up against him. [Love you too.]

Qui-Gon bit back a groan at the feel. [Obi-Wan...]

[More?] His mate asked hopefully.

He laughed again, seeking out Obi-Wan's lips once more. [Insatiable.] Already, his fingers were ghosting over his lifemate's skin, seeking out the most sensitive spots.

[Hungry,] Obi-Wan countered.

Qui-Gon pulled back and looked deep into the chameleon eyes. [I'm always hungry for you,] he sent softly, leaning down and setting small nipping kisses down the length of Obi-Wan's throat.

Soft moans filled his ears and Obi-Wan's hands finally began moving gently against his skin. His lifemate's touch seemed to awake every nerve ending in Qui-Gon's body. He groaned and nipped a bit harder at Obi-Wan's throat. Legs wrapped around his waist and Obi-Wan's cock began fill and harden again, sliding against his already needy one. He groaned, slipping his hands under Obi-Wan's body and pulling them even closer. The feeling was wonderful, but he wanted...he needed...

[Whatever you need. Whatever you want.] Obi-Wan gently pushed him onto his side then turned until his back was nestled up against Qui-Gon's chest. A pillow was stuffed under his hip and then he draped one leg overtop Qui-Gon's. Now his cock was rested between Obi-Wan's legs, rubbing against his perineum. The head of Qui-Gon's over sensitized penis nestled against his mate's balls. [Now take me slow.]

Qui-Gon shivered at the order, unable to do anything but obey. He sent a Force tendril into Obi-Wan's opening, gently stretching and preparing him. All the while his hips were gently rocking against his lifemate, unable to stop the motion, the sensations.

[Feels good, my Qui-Gon.] The leg atop his own slid back further, opening his mate wider to the ghost touches. Gentle fingers guided him to the vulnerable opening. Obi-Wan twisted his head and took a kiss before wrapping Qui-Gon's arm tightly around his chest and sliding down on the thick cock between his legs. Taking it deep inside himself with a breathy moan Obi-Wan kept slipping it further in until Qui-Gon was completely sheathed inside him.

He took Qui-Gon's hand and guided it downwards, skimming over his own cock, back over his balls until Qui-Gon could touch and feel how he was buried inside his mate. It left Qui-Gon awed, touching their physical joining, and all the more aware of the other ways they were joined: mental, emotional, spiritual.

[Obi-Wan,] he whispered, wanting to say much much more but unable to find the words.

Then Obi-Wan began to move and words were irrelevant. They rocked apart and back, slow short strokes that they could barely stand to do, to move that far apart only to come together again. Qui-Gon's hands roved over Obi-Wan's body as they moved, one stroking over the muscular chest, the other dipping down and wrapping around Obi-Wan's hard length. His lifemate gasped and curled around that touch, pulling Qui-Gon around with him. Thoughts nearly incoherent with pleasure again Obi-Wan spoke, "Oh yes, my love. Feel so good like this."

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied in a low dark voice, as their rhythm deepened and quickened. They were so together, so wide open to each other he could almost feel the sensation of his lover's erection filling his own body, the same way he filled Obi-Wan's.

Gasping softly in time with their movements the tension heightened another notch. His lifemate was nearing orgasm again; the constant touches all over, and inside, his body bring him to another peak. Qui-Gon wanted to hold back, to prolong the moment, the pleasure, but it was impossible. His own climax had been put off too long already and Obi-Wan was fast approaching the point of no return. Unable to stop or even slow down, Qui-Gon turned his attention to making it as good as possible, pulling Obi-Wan's leg up higher and changing slightly his thrusting angle. The slight adjustment had a huge effect on his lifemate, Obi-Wan crying out sharply at the next deep thrust. Shaking fiercely, Obi-Wan tightened around him. His orgasm fountaining over Qui-Gon's hand with each thrust. His name was on Obi-Wan's lips as shudders of pleasure took them both. One, two, three more thrusts and Qui-Gon own orgasm overwhelmed them, shooting through both of them just as Obi-Wan's had barely subsided.

[Oh. My,] Obi-Wan sent faintly.

Qui-Gon buried his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder and tried to catch his breath. [Yes,] he responded, still trembling from the intensity of their pleasure.

[Please. Don't move. I want to feel you inside me for hours.] Hands moved soothingly over his arms, tucking them in closer.

[I don't think I could move even if I wanted to,] he admitted. [Not that I want to.]

[Thank you.]

[I love you.] He kissed the skin under his mouth. [My light.]

[My soul. My life,] Obi-Wan responded.

[Sleep, love.] Already his own eyes were trying to close.

[I will.]

And they did. ***************

Hours later Qui-Gon came awake slowly, still wrapped around his lifemate, still buried inside him. Obi-Wan was tracing random patterns on his arm and humming softly. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning." He dropped a kiss on Obi-Wan's shoulder and tightened his hold.

"So how long can we possibly get away with not leaving this room?"

"The room? I was wondering how long we could get away with not leaving this bed." He nuzzled his lifemate's neck. "Not leaving your body...." For the first time in too long he felt content and at peace. Happy.

Obi-Wan sighed and wriggled slightly. "As long as we can get away with it then."

Qui-Gon gave his own sigh of contentment. "We needed this."

"Mhmmm."

"Mrooooooooooooow."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Goodness, that sounds pathetic."

"Yes. She's obviously been working on it."

"Meooww." The whining went up another notch.

"I'd better let her in before she wakes everyone up."

"Allow me." He reached out with the Force and triggered the door's mechanism.

t'lya raced in and made a beeline for the bed, jumping up and laying down right under Obi-Wan's chin meeping and meowing.

"Good morning to you too, little one."

"Mrr." She shifted closer and rested her paw on his neck.

Qui-Gon reached out and stroked her head with a finger. "Lonely?"

"Mrow!" An image of herself curled up on the cold floor came to them.

"I can attest to the cold part," Obi-Wan murmured and moved her paw. "But you were in bed with Jess and Rill when we left."

She got nose to nose with her Human and spoke. "Mew mrr!"

"It seems we're in trouble," Qui-Gon observed, keeping the amusement off his face with effort.

She caught his amusement and wasn't pleased. She placed her front paws on Obi-Wan's chin and got nose to nose with Qui-Gon. "MROW."

The smile got away from him at that. She gave a disgusted snort and stepped down off his lifemate's face lying down so her tail deliberated swiped across his nose every time she twitched. "Mrr."

[Thanks, Qui-Gon. Now she's going to be offended for days. . .] Obi-Wan mock growled.

[Forgive me,] he said, even managing to sound contrite.

[You'd be rolling on the pillows giggling if you could convince your body it was happier not touching mine. Which isn't going to happen.] His lover smiled and began petting the indignant felinoid.

[I don't giggle.]

[Yes, you do.]

He lifted his head and met his lifemate's eyes. [Obi-Wan I have done and will do many things but giggling is not among them.] He tried to work up his indignation but found it difficult while still being so intimately connected. [How about "enjoying the moment"?]

[Not very descriptive, Qui-Gon. That makes me think of perhaps a nice bit of meditation or a nap. Not. . .]

Qui-Gon projected an image of the night before's lovemaking. [That's not living in the moment?]

Obi-Wan shivered and inadvertently squeezed t'lya making her squeak. "Definitely living in the moment," he said huskily.

"We need to do more of that."

"Considering our current position now might be a good time."

"You think so?" He stroked his fingers lightly over his lifemate's skin.

Obi-Wan purred, his hand sliding under the blanket to lazily stroke his cock. "Yes, right now."

"Mrph." t'lya gave another disgusted snort and hopped off the bed, curling up in the window seat instead.

"I think we've offended her again," he observed, his voice getting huskier as he shifted his hips, moving slightly inside Obi-Wan.

"We're being together," the knight rasped. "She'll understand."

Though apparently she didn't completely want to be appreciative and had to be floated back to the bed when they were done being 'together'. "We're just working on being lifemates, t'lya. He's helping me take proper naps and all of that."

"Mew?" She narrowed her eyes at Qui-Gon, not sure if she should trust him after the humor earlier in the morning.

"Yes, he's taking proper care of me. You would notice and speak to him if he wasn't, right?"

"Mrr." She tilted her head and flicked one ear at him.

"He is the most important thing in my life," Qui-Gon said softly, meeting t'lya's eyes. "I will always take care of him."

She licked his hand and rumbled. A moment later she sneezed and took a step away, her nose wrinkling up. An image came to them of her dutifully, if unenthusiastically bathing them.

"Time for a shower, love?" Qui-Gon asked through chuckles.

"Yes, and I think my felinoid needs one too." He scooped her up before she could get away.

"Rrow?" If ever a cat sounded panicked...

"Oh yes. Shampoo I think, and the hot air fluffer when we're done." Obi-Wan chuckled. "You'll be all puffy."

"MROW!"

"Just think, almost twice your usual volume to impress people with. After all, we are visiting Rill's family and Jayden will need a felinoid---"

"Mrr!" She scrabbled out of his hands and ducked under the bed.

His lifemate turned and grinned, "Guess I overdid it."

"Just a bit." He smiled back as he sat up. "Shower?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan loftily ignored the paw that swiped at his ankle as they got out of bed.

It sent Qui-Gon chuckling again as they headed to the attached bathroom.

*************** end Fifth Salvo


	7. Sixth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's my job and my pleasure, Knight Kenobi. And speaking of which..." She was eyeing him with something much like a predatory gleam.
> 
> He smiled uneasily. "Tests?"
> 
> "Just a quick examination." She smiled reassuringly. Or at least Obi-Wan assumed it was supposed to be reassuring.
> 
> "I should be going. Get dressed and everything."

Sixth Salvo 

Obi-Wan kept petting the damp fur, long after t'lya had drifted to sleep. The little felinoid was definitely not having a good morning. And after this fiasco, he was definitely going to have an even more difficult time getting her near a shower in the future.

"Thank you for taking the time, Healer Grewllean."

"It's my job and my pleasure, Knight Kenobi. And speaking of which..." She was eyeing him with something much like a predatory gleam.

He smiled uneasily. "Tests?"

"Just a quick examination." She smiled reassuringly. Or at least Obi-Wan assumed it was supposed to be reassuring.

"I should be going. Get dressed and everything."

"Freeze, Kenobi."

"I'm not even limping," he said defensively and tried vainly to stretch the towel down far enough to cover the faint scar.

"Then this won't take long will it?"

"Don't wake the felinoid," he warned. [Qui-Gon? Come rescue me from Grewlii?]

[I thought you went to see about t'lya?]

[I did. She's turned it into a multi-purpose visit.]

Grewlii was gently probing at the scar now, muttering under her breath as she did so. It was his turn to wince and pull away, glaring at the healer.

[Do you want me to come hold your hand?] Qui-Gon asked solicitously.

Obi-Wan growled at them both and twitched the towel back down. "Done? Good, I'm going."

"Not quite yet. There's still the matter of your insomnia." She pinned him in place with her stare.

"What insomnia? I slept nearly five hours in a row last night."

"And the night before that?"

"Two and a half, but I had a good nap yesterday afternoon with Jayden."

"We've all been short on sleep lately." Qui-Gon's voice came from the doorway. "Jayden is a very effective alarm."

"He's not sleeping enough and you know it, Master Jinn."

"And what would you suggest?" Qui-Gon crossed the room and laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "He is doing the best he can." Obi-Wan leaned into that touch, feeling reassured by the presence of his lifemate and master.

"There are medications that could help."

"All of which would leave him less able to cope during the day."

"I think it would be vastly better than how he is 'coping' now." She glared at them both.

"Would you be coping any better?" Obi-Wan could feel the protective anger pouring off his lifemate.

"I don't know since it didn't happen to me."

Obi-Wan cut in. "He is sitting here you know. And he happens to think that he is managing well enough and if it gets any worse, *he* promises to come see you."

Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder. "You are indeed."

Grewllean gave him a narrow look. "Your leg didn't heal properly. I want to see you every other day for an hour so we can stretch the muscles."

Obi-Wan suspected her of duplicity but didn't want to call her on it. The concern was well merited. "Half an hour."

"Or you can teach me the exercises and I will do them with him," Qui-Gon offered.

"Both," she said sharply. His lifemate nodded. "Pick a time when you can rest afterwards and keep the muscle relaxed."

"Mid-afternoon then."

She turned away, heading back to what passed for a desk. "See you this afternoon Knight Kenobi, Master Jinn."

t'lya murred slightly when he picked her up but immediately settled back into a deeper sleep.

[How is she?] Qui-Gon asked, falling into step with Obi-Wan when he got down off the table.

[Better. She fractured her jaw. Healer Grewllean and I were able to correct that. Grewlii wants t'lya to sleep for a couple of hours, ease the last of the healing.]

[We're either going to have to do something about those tiles or get little no-slip booties for her.]

Obi-Wan snickered. [They better match her fur or you'll never get them on her feet.]

[It would be easier to replace all the tile floors in the temple.]

[Perhaps rugs since Jayden will be slipping and sliding across them in a few years as well.] He slipped an arm around Qui-Gon's waist. [Thank you.]

Qui-Gon mirrored his gesture, pulling him close. [You're welcome.]

[No drugs.]

[No drugs,] his lifemate agreed.

[Not being able to wake up...] Obi-Wan shuddered. [So, did my comment about the clan gathering actually sink into Jess and Rilka-ki's minds last night?]

[Why don't we go find out?]

"I thought you might have spoken to them already."

"They were still asleep." Qui-Gon smiled suddenly. "Though they're not now. Jayden is very wide awake."

"And making her opinion about being hungry well known, no doubt."

"Oh yes."

"One of the few times I am thankful that my strengths lie in other areas."

"Like nap taking."

"Even if it does drive the rest of you absolutely crazy." He smiled. "Give me a sunbeam and about five minutes."

"Perhaps we should hook up an artificial sunbeam on your bed at night," Qui-Gon ventured, only half-teasing.

"Maybe a bit of light would be helpful," he muttered, a blush warming his face. "The dark and I are not comfortable together anymore."

"Then we'll make sure you have some light," Qui-Gon replied quietly.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on his bare feet and the sleeping t'lya draped over his arm. "Thank you."

"Whatever you need, love. You know that."

In an attempt to return to lightheartedness, he jested, "Clothes are what I need at the moment."

"Hmmm?"

"I need a robe at least if I am going to cook breakfast, love. Someplace to put t'lya while I cook unless you want to hold her."

"All you have to do is ask and I'll take her."

He gave his lifemate a suspicious glance. "If you want me in a loincloth all you have to do is ask."

"It is a rather intriguing look."

Glancing down all he saw was a plain towel tied off at the hip, showing a flash of thigh every time he took a step. "If you say so."

Then Qui-Gon sent him an image of what *he* saw, how he looked through the eyes of a lover. Bare chested, nipples tight in the cool air. Hair the color of flame, darkened on the ends where it was still damp. A smooth swinging gait accented by the fabric around his hips. Grey-green eyes that sparked off emotion in the people around him with high cheekbones and kissable lips.

"L-loincloth or robe, Qui-Gon," he said hoarsely. "I am not wearing a towel that could fall off my hips all day."

"Loincloth then, if you're offering me a choice." Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled with love and mischief.

"Do I own one?" he asked absently.

"You can borrow Jess's."

He blinked. "Jess has one?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Rill bought it for her birthing day last year."

"For her birthing day. Why does that not surprise me? Have you seen it?"

"Yes."

"On Jess?" His eyes narrowed.

"Not on Jess, unfortunately. It was mixed in with the clothes I helped Jess unpack."

"I say we put it on Jess then and just forget about me wearing it."

Qui-Gon looked at him.

"I'll keep wearing the towel if you can get him in the loincloth."

"Shall we ask Rill?"

"No."

His lifemate sighed dramatically.

"She could care less what any of us wear these days," he continued on doggedly.

Qui-Gon just gave him another look.

"Life has been that grim for you lately that putting me in skimpy clothing improves it?"

"I cannot think of a life that would not be improved by you in skimpy clothing," Qui-Gon replied straight-faced.

Obi-Wan grinned and raised one eyebrow slightly. "Then why didn't you say so before? You know I'll wear whatever you like to see me in."

His lifemate just smiled at him. "I will remember that."

"And today's request is a loincloth. Since it will please you, and the weather is not severe, I'll be happy to. With my luck, Rill's father will show up and be convinced I'm a sex slave for sure." Qui-Gon's eyes darkened and Obi-Wan could feel all amusement drain out of his mate at that reference. "Perhaps we should go back to bed and start the day over beginning with the getting out of bed part," he said miserably and pulled away.

"If we go back to bed, I doubt getting up again would be the first thing on our minds."

"Sounds like an excellent plan."

Qui-Gon stopped in front of the door to the spare bedroom they'd used the night before, holding his hand out to Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon, love -- much as I would dearly love to, going back to bed and hiding isn't going to fix anything. Thank you for the choice though." He deposited the sleeping kitten in his lifemate's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a loincloth to borrow."

As he started down the hallway he heard Qui-Gon's chuckle behind him.

**************

Obi-Wan looked at the rather colorful selection of bruises along his torso. The loincloth had been quite a sensation. His lover had been quite enthusiastic about tackling him and then doing incredibly erotic things to his body. And he hadn't even had to undress for any of it. If he wasn't waiting for Ani to show up for his daily kata lesson he'd be returning the favor. But he had promised his Master's padawan that they would meet every day, short of a full galactic war, for two hours so Anakin could perfect the kata before the competition.

Anakin came running in. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "Was working on that land hopper."

"Not a problem. Let me know if you need help with it."

"Sure." He grinned, then frowned as he got a good look at Obi-Wan's chest. "Um, shouldn't I ask?"

"That sort of thing still makes you roll your eyes, right?"

"Let's just say there's some things I'm not eager to have you and my master demonstrate."

"We have no intention of demonstrating them," he said with a short bow. "Shall we begin?"

Ani nodded and moved into position. Matching the patterns of the previous days, Obi-Wan mirrored himself to Ani and they began the steps. For Obi-Wan, this kata was as much a meditation as anything else. It was a reflection of one part of his soul, laid bare for any to watch and see. It was the first kata and, most likely, the last that he would create himself. And it felt right to have Anakin do it. If Ani chose to teach it to someone it would be passed on. He would teach it to any other padawan that his lifemate chose to take on, but other than that he had no plans. If Ani chose not to teach it, it would die with him. Obi-Wan knew his legacy would not be teaching, it would be Death. That was what the Force had shown him.

"Obi-Wan?" Ani asked and Obi-Wan realized the padawan had stopped and was looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Katas are meditation for me, Ani. I think I mentioned that." He waited for Ani's nod. "Well, I was meditating and sort of -- surfed. My apologies. Shall we start again?"

Ani nodded and they went back to the beginning. With a mental slap to himself, he focused on watching Ani do the form with him, not letting his mind wander as it usually did. And the boy was good; perhaps not as smooth and languid as the kata demanded, but much better than most padawans his age would be able to manage.

"Slow down, let your muscles feel heavy," he murmured. "Excellent job, but remember the name of the kata. *Indolent* felinoid, not energetic."

"Be lazy, you mean," Ani replied with a grin.

"Actually there is a difference. Lazy implies not wanting to do anything, indolent means being looking good while not doing anything." He let one corner of his mouth curl up in a smile.

"So egotistical laziness."

"So I am egotistically lazy?"

Ani made a show of considering before answering. "Only part of the time." He couldn't quite hide his grin.

"As any decent officer in the Fleet will tell you with pride," he said pompously before relaxing his pose. "Regardless, slow down. Maybe you need to try and do it standing in water. Let the drag of the fluid show you."

That brought a grimace to Ani's face, quickly hidden. Despite the time he had spent swimming and romping with Amidala and Kae on Naboo, he still was not that thrilled with large quantities of water.

"Then I suggest you do your best to remember what it felt like." He tried to put some sympathy into his tone. "Other than that you have the kata well mastered."

"Really?"

Obi-Wan just gave Ani a Look.

"I didn't think you'd...that is...thanks."

"Didn't think I would what?" Turning away he grabbed a towel and sat down on the edge of the stone barrier that marked off the ring, gesturing Ani to a spot next to him.

Ani took it, glancing at him and then away again. "I didn't think you'd be *nice*." He grimaced. "I know how that sounds. Sorry."

"It's a valid comment. As a rule I'm not a very nice person to learn combat stuff from."

"No, you're not," Ani agreed.

"I should stick to katas and non-combat teaching then. At least I hope I'm tolerable in other topics."

"Usually. Though when you're not, it's usually at least half my fault."

"How so?"

Ani shrugged. "I'm either arguing or walking on eggshells."

"It's your nature to argue and question. I would worry if you didn't." Mopping at his face one last time he let the towel fall to his lap. "As for eggshells, I think perhaps we just were not destined to be a very successful teacher--student relationship."

"No, I don't think we were," Ani said, looking down at his own lap.

"Well, I think you've learned what you can from me for the competition. Practice on your own will refine the rest, should you want to, and I recommend that you do." Getting to his feet clearly startled the boy. "And Ani, if the competition were today, I think you would probably win."

Obi-Wan bowed deeply to him and gathered his towel and lightsaber in preparation for leaving. Ani smiled slightly. "Thank you, Obi-Wan, but, please, I would greatly appreciate your help in getting ready." He hesitated. "If you don't mind..."

"I don't mind helping you at all. I'm just not sure what else I can show you without misunderstandings coming out of things I might say."

"We've managed pretty well so far, don't you think?"

"So far, but if you truly want to get it right down to the last detail I need to start getting picky, and that annoys you." He paused for effect. "Immensely."

"Only when I didn't know why you were picking on me. And it was more frustration than annoyance."

"Then the frustration of learning the fine points with me will not overwhelm our friendship? If you think it will I'll ask Qui-Gon to teach you."

"I can handle it. I didn't -- don't -- expect you to be easy on me. It's your kata. I don't want to shame you."

"Ani, if I had thought for a moment that it would shame me, I would not even have let you make the attempt. You can do nothing but bring honor to your Master and to my kata."

Anakin didn't answer right away, and when he did his voice was hushed. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Padawan Skywalker." He gave the young man another deep bow of respect. "Now, I suggest that you either slow down or I'll have you in the pool tomorrow."

"Yes, Knight Kenobi, sir!" Ani said with sparkling eyes and a bright smile.

He rolled his eyes. "From the beginning..."

***************** WC-14 ************************************************************* Sixth Salvo ************************************************************* With his padawan and his lifemate occupied, Qui-Gon found himself at loose ends. He decided to take advantage of the time to work on the garden, a task that he'd been neglecting in the last month. Turning a corner, he found Rilka and the baby in a patch of warm sunlight. She smiled up at him. "We're practicing Obi-ki's sunbeam catching." "He is a master of the art," Qui-Gon replied, returning her smile.

"Well, starting Jayden early may help her master it as well. How are you?"

"It has been a good day." He sat down beside her.

"Those have been rare of late. I'm glad to hear it."

Jayden was looking up at him with wide eyes; he smiled and held out a finger for her to grasp. "There have been consistent bright spots."

She grabbed his finger and then didn't seem to quite know what to do with it. Apparently pleased that she at least accomplished that much she stared up at him some more.

"Yes, there has been that. Now what was with this plan to go visit my family?"

"So that did register last night. I had wondered."

"Not really, Jess mentioned it this morning when I woke up. I heard noises last night. You were...?"

"Reconnecting." He couldn't keep what he was sure was a very sappy smile off of his face.

She grinned. "And a very pleasant reconnecting it must have been. In all sorts of ways judging from Obi-ki's mood."

"The loincloth incident didn't hurt."

"How *did* you talk him into that?"

"Mostly I just looked at him." He shrugged. "I don't do it often so it has a great deal of impact when I do."

"Interesting tactic. So, he got that 'minimalist Jedi master I'm interested' thing happening and ran with it."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Have I told you that you have a quite a way with words, my dear Rill?"

"Never in quite that way, Qui-Gon, but I do consider it a talent." She smiled. "So, getting back to the topic. Why did he decide that we needed to visit my father?"

"It came up in a conversation we were having about everyone needing a celebration, a chance to cut loose."

"And didn't this morning do that for you?"

He smiled again. "That is cutting loose of a totally different kind." He let his smile fade and his manner turn serious. "You don't want to go."

"It's not that simple."

"Things rarely are." He didn't push any further than that, waiting for Rill to make the choice to talk.

"I don't fit in with my family for lots of reasons. I'm not sure that this is going to go well and with as wound up as people are right now..."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment and then offered, "Nothing in life is certain. If you wait for a perfect moment, you may well be waiting forever."

"When you argue like that it makes it very hard to say no, Qui." She gave him a narrow eyed stare.

"Forgive me. How would you like me to argue?" he asked, keeping his expression serious.

"With something I can counter." Rill snorted. "What is with wanting to meet my family anyway? I haven't gotten a good answer to that one."

"They are important to you. And they had a great deal with making you the woman you are today."

"Not a very compelling argument. Why are you interested?"

Qui-Gon considered the question, choosing his words carefully to try and explain what were mostly just feelings. "I suppose I am...curious. Jedi do not have such close family relations."

"You especially, with your mother dying so young?"

"You've been doing some research of your own, I see."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head to the side, questioning.

"How did you know about my mother dying?"

"Grewllean. Said that you had lost her not long after you joined the Order."

"What else did Grewllean say?" He couldn't keep the slight edge out of his voice. He hated being talked about behind his back. Especially things this...private.

"What aren't you telling me about this?" Her brow furrowed. "All she said was that your mother had died young and that it might make you a bit concerned about me. That's *all*."

"A bit concerned was probably understating the case," he admitted quietly.

"I see."

Her eyes were enough to pull more of the story out of him. "My mother had the same complications with me that you had with Jayden. Except they weren't able to stabilize her."

"And no one wanted to tell me this? For fear of upsetting whom? You or me?"

He shrugged. "Both, probably."

"I see."

Qui-Gon didn't reply, memories from his past running through his consciousness.

"And with that expression, I expect Obi-ki to be here in the next few minutes. I'm sorry you lost her, but I didn't die and I don't think telling me or not telling me would have made a difference in my health. But I can tell you this, it certainly makes a difference in my attitude."

"Good or bad?" he asked softly, staring out at the garden.

"I don't know. Right now it hurts." She reached out and took his hand between her own. "And that was your choice to make, and apparently Grewllean telling as little as she did upset you."

He tried to explain. "Those memories, bittersweet though they are, have always been among those I hold closest. Initiates are encouraged, if not to forget their lives before, to put them behind them. I couldn't talk about what I remembered about my mother then."

"That doesn't appear to be very healthy, at least to me." She smiled and tried to lighten the conversation. "Apparently the encouragement isn't that strong since the three adult Jedi that I've dealt with are all fascinated with my family."

"A yearning for what we do not have, perhaps."

"Perhaps." With a nod she acquiesced to the larger argument. "We'll go to the gathering."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you if it doesn't go well." She looked over his shoulder. "And here comes Obi-ki, as predicted."

"I best go reassure him."

"Let him come to us, Qui-Gon. Maybe you can lure him into another nap."

"We do have the sunbeam," he said, looking up.

"Now all we need is the felinoid and we'll have him completely trapped. Oh, hello Obi-ki!"

"Afternoon, Rill." Obi-Wan stretched out on the blanket, his head in Qui-Gon's lap. "Mate."

"Obi-Wan," he replied, his hand finding its own way into his lifemate's hair.

Eyes lit by the afternoon sunlight searched his before turning away. "I see that Jayden has you well in hand. Literally."

"I suspect that Jayden will have me so for years to come."

[Owned,] his lifemate sent with a smile. "And it couldn't happen to a nicer set of people. She'll be the perfect age for training when Ani finishes."

Qui-Gon blinked for a moment, and had a brief glimpse of an adolescent girl with brown eyes alight with humor and a padawan braid swinging over her shoulder. "A padawan she will be, but I won't be her master," he said with a certainty that surprised even him.

"Then it will be interesting to see who is," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

Rill frowned at both of them. "I'll have some say in the matter, gentlemen."

"As will she, I expect." Qui-Gon smiled down at the baby.

She clenched his finger, probably at random his logical mind insisted. His heart insisted something else again and he chose to believe it instead. Her free hand waved around, as did her legs, clearly showing unrest. Her emotions began to reflect that as well. At some level Jayden understood they were talking about her and she had an opinion on the subject and didn't know how to relay it. Qui-Gon responded unthinkingly to her distress, reaching over, picking her up and cuddling her close to his chest. Obi-Wan chuckled and shifted out of the way, putting his head down on the blanket instead. Jayden settled down, her eyes glued to Qui-Gon's face, trying to communicate. Through the Force Qui-Gon reached out to her, showing her how to do the same. It wasn't difficult; she was instinctively trying to do so already and would most likely have figured it out on her own soon anyway. With a feeling of gratitude she 'snuggled' into the mental bond, conveying how much she liked being held physically and mentally.

Curiosity emanated from her about that brief image of her older self. Clearly she didn't make the connection between that person and herself, but she had made the connection between Qui-Gon and whoever that girl was. It was jealousy. She, Jayden, was the center of everyone's attention and it had better stay that way.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "No self esteem problems here."

"Refreshing change," Obi-Wan murmured.

His voice caught her attention but confused her at the same time. She could hear him, but not see him, so where was he? Qui-Gon obligingly turned her so she could see his lifemate.

"Afternoon, Lady Jayden."

She cooed and stared at him, fingers opening and closing.

"Aha, I see that I'm going to need to braid back my hair shortly. As soon as she figures out how to grab it..." Obi-Wan smiled and let her get a hold on his finger.

"She is going to be the toast of the gathering," Qui-Gon commented.

Rill smiled a bit uncertainly. "You think so?"

"Look at her. How can you doubt it?"

Rill's eyes slipped to the content baby in his arms who was currently plotting how to get that soft reddish hair in her mouth to drool on it satisfactorily.

Her expression steadied. "Silly of me."

"Indeed."

His lifemate, with his reliable sense for when he was being plotted against coming to the fore, shifted so he was lying stretched out on the blanket on his back. "Give her to me, Qui-Gon. You're blocking the sun and she's going to get a chill."

With a fond chuckle he complied, dropping a kiss onto Jayden's forehead before gently placing her on Obi-Wan's chest.

"I consider it my solemn duty as resident oversized felinoid to ensure the continued art of sunbeam catching."

The baby's eyes drifted closed as she wiggled her head into place over Obi-Wan's heart, fingers splayed over the bare skin of his chest. His lifemate locked his fingers together over the tiny body and closed his eyes. "Now don't forget, Lady Jayden...one must appreciate the now and, of course, the sunbeam."

"Master indeed," Qui-Gon murmured to Rill.

"No," Obi-Wan replied without opening his eyes. "My one and only foray into having a padawan was nearly disastrous, I shan't repeat it."

Qui-Gon didn't say anything to that, though the same certainty that had come to him before also flowed through him now, assuring him that Obi-Wan's words were not true. That got him a sliver of one green eye before his lifemate proceeded to ignore everything but enjoying his imminent nap.

******************

t'lya headed for the garden. He had said he was going to be there and she was feeling quite wonderful after her long nap and a grooming. Everything was fluffed and sleeked, as it should be for a Lovely Felinoid. It still gave her a shiver whenever she thought about how he had said that. So wise, her human.

The Usual place was empty but she could hear the Lion nearby and smell It, so he must be close by too. She peered under a bush and spotted Him. It was laying on *her* human. Probably scratching up his belly with her little claws, I mean look at how they were opening and closing like that. Certainly he was being Brave and saving the Lion from such Mean Things as It was Inflicting. With a little growl and a decisive switch of her tail she made a running leap, intent on saving Obi-Wan again.

"Mrr!"

Making Sound had been a bad plan. She found herself floating and made irritated grumbly sounds. It must have done it, keeping her poor Obi-Wan under torture. She was turned and saw the Lion looking at her, showing his teeth.

Oh no!

This was worse than she had imagined. The Lion was helping It! Despondent she yowled her pain to the world. Perhaps the Old one or Jessloveknight would come help.

"t'lya?"

Her Obi-Wan had responded, not completely gone after all, but so sleepy. It must have tired him out. How treacherous. She had offered to share cream and tuna with It and this was the thanks she got? Scratching up her Human the minute her back was turned.

"Mrowwww?" she inquired.

"No, it's all right, my lovely."

He was being Brave for Her. It made her felinoid heart proud in the face of such dire circumstances. "Mmrr!"

"No claws, t'lya. See?" He held Its hand up showing her the tiny fingers.

The Lion floated her closer so she could peer at the disturbing Appendage more closely.

"Mew mrr!" Those were most definitely shiny claws! And look at the bruises on his lovely belly! Most definitely the thing's fault.

Her human was turning a bright color now. "That was the Lion, t'lya."

"Mew??" she said astounded and twisted her head around to look at him. He had definitely fallen!

"We were being mates." Now he wasn't even speaking properly, his words mumbled. This was getting worse by the moment.

She heard muffled laughter and craned her head around to look in that direction. The Lion was chuckling and it was obvious even to a felinoid that he really wanted to let loose. t'lya growled. Laughing at her poor Human's predicament. Her opinion of the Lion was going downward fast. The Leftenant took It from her human. Wonderful, at least the females in this litter had some sense. Obi-Wan sat up and pulled her out of the air. She nuzzled into him, checking for any serious damage and giving her opinion, once again on It. t'lya finished off the lecture with a suggestion that perhaps He should go visit the Healing place as Redeyes was quite Kind and good at Fixing and Fluffing. Obi-Wan nodded and assured her that he would be quite fine with a nap in the sun.

She gave him a Look and suggested that he send the Lion to see the Healer because obviously he was not Doing Well and didn't see the obvious Danger that It Posed. Was she going to have to stay with them all the time to ensure their safety? It was a heavy duty for such a small felinoid as Herself to take on, considering the Lion's current State.

This would require some serious pondering. In the meantime she rubbed up against Obi-Wan's belly. It made him feel better, or so he had said, and it got rid of the Other's smell. Finally satisfied she sat down in his lap, keeping an eye on the poor Lion and It as well.

"Mew." She would inform him of the double bowl of cream to keep her Strength up at dinnertime.

****************

Qui-Gon could hear Rill grumbling very quietly to the females that surrounded her. Kae was seated to her left, the baby was in her lap, and t'lya was sitting on Qui-Gon's shoulder peering suspiciously at Jayden. The felinoid was still on the alert for sneak attacks from the baby, who she had yet to deign to give any sort of descriptor to besides 'It'. She would have much preferred to sit on Obi-Wan's shoulder or in his lap, but his lifemate was busy driving and was wearing some sort of shirt that apparently made the felinoid sneeze. And the lap just didn't give enough of a view. So, with a long speech about how he had fallen to the evils of 'It' she had crawled up on his shoulder and was giving Jayden her best narrow-eyed stare. The baby of course was oblivious. And t'lya made a point of swishing her tail across his face every few minutes, reminding him that she was still displeased.

Obi-Wan chuckled and commented privately. [Apparently we aren't pleasing to the females in our life, love.]

[We haven't annoyed Kae yet. And Jayden still loves us.] He brought a hand up to push t'lya's tail out from under his nose before he sneezed.

It almost immediately went back, as if pulled there by a magnet and she turned and mewed directly into his ear. In response he sent back an image of what would happen to her tail if he did sneeze over it.

"Mrr!" She crawled off his shoulder and balanced precariously on the seat back as she made her way over to Obi-Wan. Better to sneeze than be sneezed on.

Qui-Gon chuckled, hearing an echo of it from his padawan. He turned and winked at Ani. Ani grinned back and rolled his eyes at the capriciousness of females everywhere.

Jess was trying gamely to cheer Rilka up and having very little success. Obi-Wan caught wind of the effort and mentioned innocently, "Underneath this rather interesting outfit I'm not wearing anything. You never told me exactly what was supposed to be under here. Is that going to shock anyone?"

There was dead silence in the speeder for a moment. "That's more information than I needed, Obi-Wan," Ani finally commented blandly.

He laughed. "But is it more information that Rill's family needs?"

"I hope so," Jess muttered under his breath, coloring red at the thought and Qui-Gon caught the knowledge that Obi-Wan wasn't the only one who hadn't been able to figure out what went under the kilt.

Another rich chuckle and his lifemate turned his attention back to driving. Rill had ceased grumbling but was now sitting silently, staring out at the passing landscape sullenly. Jess spoke up, "Obi-Wan, turn us around. This was a bad idea."

"What?" Rill asked, startled out of her sulk.

"You're miserable and we aren't even there yet. Turn around."

"But you-"

"Aren't *that* interested."

She stared at Jess for a moment then said softly, "Thank you." Louder she turned to Obi-Wan and said, "Keep going, Obi-ki. We don't want to miss anything do we?"

"*Achoo*"

"Oh, eww," Obi-Wan muttered. "Yes, Leftenant. Continuing on present course."

"You sure?" Jess asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She handed the baby off to Jess and scooped up t'lya. "Come sit with me."

"Mrr?"

"You are doing weird fluffing things to Obi-ki's hair. He won't be able to impress people if you keep messing with it."

"Mrow!" Offering to groom Obi-Wan before they arrive. Qui-Gon choked back a chuckle.

"That's very kind of you, t'lya, however I think I better let my mate do it. He gets jealous if other people start grooming me," Obi-Wan cut in smoothly.

[Does this mean you want me to lick you all over?] Qui-Gon sent innocently.

Obi-Wan squirmed a bit. [You know, I'm beginning to see advantages to this outfit.]

t'lya gave a disappointed mew and pouted.

Qui-Gon let his eyes rake over his lifemate's form. [Indeed.]

[Later?]

[Later.] ********************** WC-15 ************************************************************* Sixth Salvo

Obi-Wan shot him a look that guaranteed that he wouldn't forget. Ani rolled his eyes again. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes right back. The normally quiet Kae started giggling at that. Rill had a chuckle or two of her own and even Jess couldn't help but smile. The tension that had filled the speeder earlier dispersed like a lifting fog under the laughter.

After that the rest of the ride passed in relative ease. When they got close to lands directly controlled by the clan, Obi-Wan slowed down. "Now where to?"

"Follow that ridge for another few kilometers," Rill said, pointing out the feature. She smiled slightly. "You'll know when we get close."

His lifemate nodded and cruised along slowly. Soon enough Rill was proved right, the sound of a crowd and music spilled over the rim of the valley and to their ears. It was a cheerful, lively sound and Qui-Gon found his mood lightening even more the closer they got, despite the uncertainty of their welcome. Definitely in dire need of a party, he thought wryly.

Obi-Wan brought the speeder to a gentle halt under a tree a little ways out. It was mid-morning and it looked like the gathering was already in full swing. Rill climbed out and fussed with her skirt until it was laying to her satisfaction then turned back to the rest of them. "Well get out and line up so I can double check everything. Put our best foot forward."

Obi-Wan smiled and lined up at one end, t'lya perched on the hood beside him licking her fur so it laid down just so. Ani was on the other side, fidgeting with his breeches. Kae tightened up the ribbons in her hair. Jess and the baby were next and that left Qui-Gon on the other end.

"Do we past muster General Rilka?" Qui-Gon asked as she walked down the line of them, frowning at anything that was not exactly right.

"No, no you don't. t'lya?"

"Mew?"

"Turn the cuteness up some, we eat felinoids around here when food gets low."

"MRR!" Fur standing on end, t'lya dove for the safety of her human's presence.

Obi-Wan gave Rill a hard look and tucked the shivering animal into his shirt. "We'll get you a collar with my name on so they know you aren't eatable."

"Mew, rrow, mrow!" Only a tuft of fur on her ear showing.

His lifemate broke rank to go start digging through a storage container at the back of the speeder, grumbling. "I'll find something for you, at least for now and make you a nice one later. Promise."

Rill stopped in front of Jess and eyed him critically. "Not bad, but remind me to cut your hair tomorrow."

The knight's eyes widened and his free hand went to his hair protectively.

"It's shaggy." She moved on to Anakin. "Tighten up the belt and straighten the shirt, Padawan Skywalker."

"Yes ma'am," Ani replied, moving quickly to obey.

"Kae, the ribbons are a nice touch, just stay in sight. The boys around here have more hormones than sense."

The teenager bristled slightly. "I can take care of myself."

"And I'm telling you that I don't need to get out a knife and be cutting off anyone's private parts for touching you either. Stay in sight."

All the males winced.

Jess nodded at his padawan. "Yes, ma'am," Kae sighed.

"You didn't honestly expect otherwise did you?" She turned to Qui-Gon. "Perfection, as usual. Though I see you went with a longer kilt that the standard."

"I'll leave the loincloths to the younger males in our group," he replied primly.

Obi-Wan snorted. "This hardly counts as a loincloth. In fact, I think this has three times the amount of fabric that loincloth did."

"Thank the Force," Jess said under his breath, looking down at his own.

"I would have had one of you wear it if the weather was warmer," Rill said airily. "Shall we head down?"

"Yeah," Ani said, starting in the direction of the gathering. "Before she tries to put me in a kilt," Qui-Gon heard him mutter as he went by.

"You'd look stupid," she said bluntly. "Besides, you aren't old enough."

Kae giggled again, running to catch up and fall instep beside Ani. The adults trailed behind the two teenagers. Through the bond Qui-Gon could hear his lifemate grumbling about overbearing Leftenants and how they intimidated perfectly harmless felinoids. And said felinoid was going to be a nervous wreck the whole day now and was she proud of herself.

[At least this way you don't have to worry about her wandering off and getting into trouble,] he pointed out.

[She's allergic to my shirt, Qui-Gon. Poor thing is going to be miserable. Maybe I should take it off and just carry her.]

[Considering the opinion Rilka's father formed after meeting Jenan, it might be prudent to remain fully dressed, at least until after we've said our hellos.]

[You're right, of course Master.]

[I could take her, if she doesn't still think I'm brainwashed.]

[She thinks you have fallen to the baby side of the Force and are misguided.]

[t'lya has an interesting point of view.]

[Well, it didn't help when you laughed at her for trying to rescue me.] Obi-Wan smiled ruefully. [And I think t'lya's perspective is certainly valid, for her frame of reference.]

Qui-Gon looked at the felinoid's head just barely peeking out of Obi-Wan's shirt and smiled.

"Achoo!"

[We don't have anything for allergies do we?] His lifemate was trying to get t'lya out of his shirt and she kept ducking away from him. Apparently more willing to sneeze than she was to chance getting eaten.

[Not with us no. Do you want me to take her?] He projected the question to t'lya as well.

She gave him a condescending look and rubbed her head against Obi-Wan's tummy.

[I think that's a no.]

They reached the edge of the clearing where the gathering was being held. Heads began to turn in their direction and a distinct murmur went through the crowd as their presence was noticed. Ani and Kae slowed their steps, letting the adults catch up to them. Rilka called out greetings to people as she spotted them in the crowd, ignoring the sidelong looks and murmurs.

"Rilly!" A robust female, a couple of years younger than Rill to judge from her looks, yelled out and came running forward. "You're back!"

"Lyssa," Rill called out, a smile lighting up her face.

The woman's hair was a much brighter shade, almost electric blue in color and she was dressed in the same clan colors that Rill herself was in. She picked up the slender leftenant in a tight hug. "It's been a eon!"

"Not quite that long," Rilka protested, laughing. "You've grown!"

"In all sorts of ways." She grinned. "And you brought this rather impressive personal Guard home with you. Not to mention -- oh my stars is that the baby?"

"Yes, this is Jayden." She turned and beamed at both her daughter and Jess who was trying to look more at ease than he obviously felt.

Lyssa smiled broadly. "Congratulations! An addition to the clan. Uncle Virlan will be thrilled you brought her. He's been grousing for weeks about not meeting her yet."

"He knows where we live. He could've come visit."

Her cousin snorted. "And breathe lowland air? Please."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat.

Rill leaned forward conspiratorially and stage whispered, "Aren't they so polite?"

Lyssa grinned.

Rilka took a step back and gestured broadly, "Gentlemen, this is Lyssa of Clan Pquall. Lyssa, the handsome domineering gentleman who cleared his throat is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Lady Lyssa." He gave her a formal half bow and a small smile.

She curtsied. "Nice to meet you, Lord Qui-Gon."

"The brooding and easy on the eyes knight holding Jayden is Jess Lashar."

"You aren't kidding," her cousin murmured.

Jess blushed, but still managed a greeting nearly as graceful as Qui-Gon's.

"The walking enticement to join the Fleet or the Jedi Order is Obi-Wan Kenobi. And no, that's not a growth, that's his pet felinoid, t'lya."

"Lady Lyssa," Obi-Wan kissed her fingers and retreated back to Qui-Gon's side.

"He's taken, Lyss. They all are," Rill's voice got sharp.

"You always were greedy," Lyssa threw back good-naturedly.

"The young man with the sunshine hair is Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon's student. The young woman is Kae G'Tal, Jess's student."

"Quite the contingent."

"The two other members of our household chose to stay home," Rilka countered, trying to cover her nervousness.

Lyssa nodded. "Well, Uncle Virlan got here early as usual and got the best spot. You'll find him on the hill."

"We should go pay our respects," Qui-Gon said softly, laying a hand against Rill's back as she hesitated.

"You'll be hearing about it for decades if you don't." The woman gave Rill another hug. "Go on, he won't bite with this many people watching."

Rill nodded. "Perhaps doing it in now was the best way to handle it."

"His granddaughter I'm sure will distract him," Jess opined, looking down at the baby with a slightly besotted smile.

Another nod and they began threading their way through the crowd. Rilka called out greetings to people she knew as they walked and most returned them. A few gave the Jedi hard looks, especially when they saw the lightsabers swinging from every belt but Rill's. Kae in particular seemed truly puzzled by this. "They really don't like Jedi, do they?"

"Outsiders in general, Kae. It's not anything personal." Rill answered.

"If it was any outsider, they wouldn't be glaring at our 'sabers," the girl pointed out reasonably.

"True, but I don't think it's politic of me to go into detail right now about it."

Kae considered that for a moment then nodded seriously. "Later though?"

"When we're not standing in the midst of them," she promised.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. [Them?]

[Those of Clan Pquall who haven't gotten involved with Jedi,] Jess clarified.

[We should form our own clan. Clan Jinn.]

Rill's eyes widened. [Could we?]

[I think we already have.] Qui-Gon let his gaze over rove his companions. [I've considered you all my family, my clan for quite a while now.]

[As did I, but I never considered in quite that set of terms.] Something in Rill eased at that statement. He smiled slightly, glad to see that.

"Dad!"

"Rilka." Her father was sitting on an old blanket slowly eating a bit of bread. "Good of you to come."

"You can thank my friends for that." She tossed them all an arch look. "They wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Good for them. Took three Jedi to convince you. Not sure if I'm impressed with your strength or questioning theirs."

"We wanted Jayden to meet her grandfather," Jess said quietly.

Virlan squinted. "Beautiful, just like her mother and her mother's mother."

Rill softened a little at that. "Yes, she is beautiful."

"I'm sure she will bring you as much pride, joy," her father paused and smiled slightly, "and aggravation as you did."

"Would you like to hold her?" Jess asked.

His eyes show surprise and wonder and with alacrity he put down the food and held out his hands. "I would be honored."

Jess gently placed his daughter in Virlan's arms, then stepped back, slipping his arm around Rill's waist. The baby stared up at him in the grave way that babies the universe over seem to have, then she smiled and waved a tiny fist at him. He smiled back and gently smoothed the small tuft of hair that had stood up in the breeze on her head. From Obi-Wan's tunic came a disgusted "mrph" at this display. His lifemate quickly hushed the felinoid, handing her one of his seemingly endless supplies of treats.

"Sorry, t'lya and Jayden seem to have a low level war going on about relative cuteness."

Virlan chuckled. "I'm sure they do."

Ani and Kae were both fidgeting, sending glances at a nearby group of teens that seemed to be involved in some kind of physical game.

"You seem restless, padawan," Qui-Gon commented with a slight smile.

"May we?" Ani shot another glance at the young crowd.

"Please?" Kae added her plea.

"I have no objection." He looked at Jess.

The knight nodded. "Go on," he said, tugging on Kae's braid.

"Thank you, Master." She gave him an enthusiastic, if quick hug, and they ran off.

An awkward silence fell after the two teens left, no one seemed willing to be the first to break it.

"Mrr!" t'lya spoke imperiously.

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed to the collected group. "Pardon me, if you will. I think I'll wander a bit."

"I'll join you, love," Qui-Gon said, giving his own bow. He kissed Rill's hand, caressed Jess's back and nodded to Virlan. "Thank you for your hospitality, sir."

"Come sit down with me later. I have some extra food and I'd like the chance to talk plants with you." It was painfully obvious that the man was trying to make amends, in his own rough way. Holding Jayden in his arms was obviously easing that process.

Not even three months old and already a peacemaker. Qui-Gon smiled. "I would enjoy that, thank you."

Obi-Wan looped their arms together as they walked away. [Offering us his hospitality is a huge step forward.]

[Yes. This was a good idea.]

[Even if she will never admit it.]

[She wouldn't be Rill if she did.]

[Very true. So, are we wandering anywhere in particular or just getting people used to looking at us?] Obi-Wan ignored the muffled sneeze from the interior of his shirt.

[Perhaps somewhere t'lya can get away from your shirt for a while?]

"Mroooow!"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I think that's a yes."

"A qualified yes. She's still convinced that they might consider her tasty." Obi-Wan grinned and pointed to an empty spot on the hillside. "Shall we settle there? Get a good view of the whole gathering that way."

He nodded and they made their way to the spot Obi-Wan had chosen. One grayish tuft of fur made a tentative appearance as Obi-Wan sat down. An ear and then the rest of t'lya's head shortly followed it. "Mewr?"

"Yes, it's safe, little one," Qui-Gon told her.

It took a few minutes before she was completely convinced and prowling around on the grass. A bright piece of chain around her neck definitely marked ownership and not random felinoidness. Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, sighing contentedly.

"Is that for having me or just having a good day in general?" Obi-Wan tipped his head back, smiling.

"Both. Though it wouldn't be a good day if I didn't have you."

"What a wise man you are." His mate cuddled closer. "Between this and the sunbeams I am almost tempted to take a nap."

"I won't stop you." He nuzzled Obi-Wan's ear. "You still aren't sleeping as much at night as you probably could use."

The knight nodded. "Definitely better than before, though."

"Yes." It had made it easier for him to get the sleep he needed as well.

"I'm sorry about that," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Don't be. It isn't the first sleep I've lost in my life. And I can think of no better reason than to help you."

"I can think of nicer reasons to lose sleep," he teased.

Another nuzzle. "We've had our share of those reasons too."

"And we will be doing that later." Obi-Wan craned his head around to look at the young people that Ani and Kae had gone to meet.

Qui-Gon followed his gaze. The group had stopped the game they had been playing as the two padawans approached and there was something in the way they were standing that made Qui-Gon frown with worry.

"They are at the hurling insults stage," his mate murmured, watching the scene through slitted eyes.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for that this would go smoothly."

"Whose life are we talking about?"

They watched the scene carefully. Between them they had over a half-century of negotiating experience. That would give them the clues they needed should intervention become necessary. As the discussion continued, some of the teens seemed to lose their standoffishness and begin to relax, becoming more friendly. There were a couple however...

"Won't do anything with a crowd around, but given time with either of them alone... You better warn Ani and Kae." Obi-Wan captured the wandering felinoid as she bounced by.

"I don't think that's necessary." He could feel through the training bond, Ani's wariness. It wasn't the first time the boy had dealt with peers who didn't like him simply for what he was.

"As you wish, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan acquiesced easily and went back to watching the rest of the crowd. ************************************

WC-16 ************************************************************* Sixth Salvo

Qui-Gon let one part of his awareness continue to monitor the teens. The rest he turned towards watching Obi-Wan. Hair that went well past the collar of the white shirt moved and glistened in the bright morning sun. His mate's skin had developed a warm golden cast, legacy of his naps in the sun, losing the shipside pallor that had made the dark rings under his eyes so prominent. The sadness was muted now as well, only coming out when they were truly alone and could talk of the future. Today, however, it was hardly evident, only showing in flickers of the sea-change eyes. He wished he could make those go away as well, but knowledge could not be unknown. Indeed, he had caught the same flickers in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror recently. His mate was carefully picking bits of grass seed and pricklies out of t'lya's fur, ignoring her alternating protests and purring depending on how hard he pulled.

"Should I groom you as well, love?" Qui-Gon teased.

"I never complain when you do," Obi-Wan murmured, a sideways glance confirming the tease.

"Indolent felinoid." He reached out and began sifting his fingers through his lifemate's hair.

"Yours," his mate confirmed.

"Thank the Force for that."

"Every chance I get."

Qui-Gon slid a hand under his lifemate's chin and gently tilted his face up so he could kiss him.

"Mrr!" t'lya bounced up and got in the way.

"A moment, little one." He moved her with the Force and turned his attention back to kissing Obi-Wan. The musky scent of Obi-Wan filled his lungs as he leaned forward that last little bit and let their lips touch.

"MEW!"

[Your felinoid is being insistent.]

[Yes, she is.] He could feel Obi-Wan's attention shifting away. [She smells smoke.]

Qui-Gon refocused his attention. "Could it be a cooking fire?" Looking for a benign explanation.

"Mrrr growl!" t'lya insisted.

[Grass, she says.]

This could be very bad. The area they were in had seen less precipitation than usual and as a result, things were dry and ripe for a flash fire.

[We better take a look.] Obi-Wan pressed closer for another moment then shifted in preparation for moving away.

Qui-Gon stole one more kiss before letting him go and climbing to his feet. Content now that her warning was being paid attention to, t'lya mewwed at him to be held, rather than float in mid-air. "My apologies," he murmured, bringing her to him.

She licked his finger and then crawled into his shirt, turning about so her head was back at the opening. "Mew."

"I think we've been given official sanction to go look now." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began casting through the Force for the unique pattern of heat that meant fire.

Qui-Gon did the same, letting his lifemate take the lead. Obi-Wan's affinity for fire had always been stronger than his own. In this case, however, it didn't make much difference. Almost immediately after they started seeking they found it: already raging out of control and becoming larger by the second. And the wind was pushing it straight for the gathering.

"We need to get everyone out of here now. And then maybe start a counter fire before it takes out the stronghold."

"Yes." Qui-Gon reached out along the bonds he shared with the others and quickly informed them of the situation even as he and Obi-Wan were heading back down the hill.

"Rill's father could be a powerful source of motivation, as could that cloud of smoke that is rolling over the far side of the ridge." Obi-Wan pointed. They had perhaps ten minutes before the spot they were standing on was aflame. The fire would come over the top of the hill and roar down it, carried by the wind and the crosscurrent.

"Rill and Jess are telling him now."

"Good. Why don't we see about setting a firebreak and have the padawans get the crowd moving?"

Qui-Gon nodded. [Ani, you and Kae help with the evacuation,] he sent as they changed direction, heading for the fire.

"And tell Jess to get Rill and the baby out of here," Obi-Wan murmured, his attention already fully focused on the fire, trying to judge its size and speed as accurately as possible.

"He is." Qui-Gon could sense the knight's single-minded purpose to get everyone to safety, but most importantly Rill and their daughter.

Obi-Wan nodded, clearly taking it off of his List of things to worry about. The crowd behind them was beginning to stir uneasily. Qui-Gon could just make out the sounds of Virlan and the two padawans urging people to hurry, the blunt leader of Clan Pquall saying 'Forget the stuff and move' more than once. Then Qui-Gon had to put what was happening behind them out of his mind. They would need their full concentration for the firebreak. And they were running out of time.

"You ready?" The Force was swirling around Obi-Wan now, making t'lya's fur stand on end, brushing up against his skin softly. "Everyone out of range?"

A quick scan and Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes," he said answering both questions and adding his own Force energy to his lifemate's.

The counter fire blazed up in front of them, not fifteen feet away from where they were standing. Obi-Wan was cutting it extremely close. If the wind shifted at all in the first minute or so they would both be on the definite side of crunchy. Sweat broke out immediately over his body at the heat wave. Eyes closed and head tilted back, Obi-Wan looked to be a part of the flames as his hair floated on the thermals and the white shirt billowed around his arms. Together they Pushed and the line of fire started to stretch out in a straight line in either direction from their position and forward, racing to meet the larger uncontrolled fire that was waiting for it on the other side of the ridge.

Qui-Gon reached out and touched the wind, trying to steer its currents gently. He had to be careful, push too hard and he would lose control of it altogether and he and Obi-Wan would not be the only ones to suffer. For a moment the balance teetered and then the fire was rushing towards itself, curving up the sides of the bowl and toward the larger fire. It wouldn't stop the bigger one, but it would definitely buy them all the time they needed to get out. Perhaps even save the rest of the area they were in, if it couldn't jump over that much space. At the least, give them a safe place to wait out the firestorm. At least safer than trying to outrun it.

They had done all they could. A quick glance at Obi-Wan and they wordlessly decided to leave while they still were able. Then the real disaster struck. Two of the teenagers that had clearly been giving Kae and Ani trouble broke away from the group. Heading back to get something, something they obviously considered important. And they were too far away to stop them, even at enhanced speed.

But Kae wasn't.

She yelled at them and when that had no effect ran after them. Even from a distance, Qui-Gon could see the determination in her face. Then the fire roared over the ridge, jumping between Kae and safety. She never even looked back. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, and Qui-Gon could feel the Force coil in him higher and higher. His mate would provide the thinnest point possible for her to get out and hold it as long as he could. Then Qui-Gon would have to get them out.

Duties best suited to all their strengths.

Hard to see now through the flames, the two clansmen were panicked and clinging to each other. Kae grabbed one by the arm and was speaking frantically, gesturing towards the two waiting Jedi. The other turned and ran straight towards them, not waiting for Kae, running right into the flames.

"No!" Qui-Gon couldn't hold back the denial even though he knew it was too late before the word passed his lips.

He could feel through the lifebond as Obi-Wan bit his lip bloody, holding back his control of the fire, knowing that saving two was better than saving one. Fortunately for the sake of their nightmares the roar of the fire drowned out the one scream the boy managed before the fire sucked the air out of him and he fell, consumed.

Kae picked up the other boy, who was a third again her size in her arms and gave Qui-Gon a nod, her smile tremulous. He felt her try to weave the Force around them as a shield, concentrating the strongest parts around the boy. Then with a deep breath and one final meeting of Qui-Gon's eyes she stepped forward.

Into the flames.

They did what they could to mitigate it, but the Force was Nature and Nature wanted the fire. It licked at the young Jedi greedily, setting her clothes aflame, her hair curling up and sparking with bright embers. Distantly Qui-Gon could feel Jess's horror recoiling along the bond and understood, for he would feel the same if it were Ani, and did in fact care deeply for the lighthearted girl that was their friend's padawan. Obi-Wan stepped forward, adding his own strength to her shields awkwardly, lacking anything but the most cursory of bonds with her.

They met a few feet from the fire's edge, Obi-Wan patting out the flames that danced through their tattered clothing. Kae took one more step, bloodshot eyes meeting Qui-Gon's and then the pain must have hit, for she swayed. She managed to stay upright long enough for Obi-Wan to take the boy from her grasp then stumbled forward, allowing Qui-Gon to catch her as she collapsed.

The damage looked to be grievous. As they turned and ran for the far side of the clearing, Kae was clearly holding onto consciousness by will. "Did good?"

"Did very good," he told her, his voice husky from emotion and the smoke. "Your master will be proud."

"Af'er he fusses." Half her face curled up in a smile, the other half too burned to move. It had been completely unshielded from the flames.

Qui-Gon managed a smile back though he felt closer to tears. "It is what masters do."

"Born to it," she whispered hoarsely. Born to be a Jedi and serve.

"Yes," he whispered back.

And on they ran, the smoke chasing ahead of them. It swirled around them like a bizarre acrid fog, making it difficult to see and breathe. They caught up to the last of the stragglers who were stuffing things into speeders and airbikes, having not heeded the warnings. One look at the two burned young people was enough to make them turn tail and run. No one offered them a ride.

[They think it's the padawans. Ani and Kae, not one of their own,] Obi-Wan muttered angrily.

[I'm not sure it would make a difference. Fear often overwhelms the better tendencies.]

[I'm going to overcome my better tendencies in a moment.]

Then out of the smoke ahead of them came the sound of a vehicle heading towards them. Their speeder came into view, Ani driving, Jess in the passenger seat.

"Rill and her father are going ahead to the stronghold, setting up triage --- Kae!" Jess leaned precariously out of his seat.

Her eyes flickered open again at the sound of his voice. "..master..."

As gently as possible Qui-Gon placed her in Jess's arms. "Padawan," Jess whispered, carefully smoothing back what was left of her hair with gentle fingers. "We'll be with the healers soon."

Obi-Wan climbed into the backseat with the injured boy. "Stronghold or the temple?"

"The temple," Jess said, not looking up from Kae's face. "The stronghold doesn't have the facilities they're going to need."

Qui-Gon slipped in over the side and gave the order for Ani to go. Anakin took off at full speed, pushing the engines to their limits, and beyond. Jess just kept talking softly to Kae, desperation in his voice. The boy that Obi-Wan was holding was not badly hurt in comparison and unconscious.

Qui-Gon could feel Jess feeding his padawan energy, blocking pain and sustaining her life force with that singular focus that was his strength. She would not fade while Jess had even a spark of energy left. Ani called ahead, telling Grewllean in terse sentences what was going on so she could prepare. The trip seemed interminably long, even though they were breaking all speed records. It still wasn't fast enough, not when each passing moment lessened Kae's chances. It was a race to see what happened first, their arrival or Kae's death.

Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Shortcut through the canyon."

Ani nodded and before anyone else could say a word he was swerving into the narrow slot. They would have perhaps a meter's leeway on each side, but it would save them nearly ten minutes. Somehow Ani managed to stretch that to almost fifteen.

As they pulled up front, it was a bare half step from the side of the speeder to the front door, Jess climbed out and ran for the infirmary. Obi-Wan was right behind him with the clansman. Qui-Gon and Anakin followed. Grewllean had everything ready for them, dressings and bacta set out next to two stretchers covered in fluffy lamb's wool.

Jess put Kae down with the care given to something rare and fragile. "Help her, Grewlii," he pleaded softly.

"Of course," she murmured reassuringly. "Stay here and talk to her while I get everything started."

He nodded and knelt by the stretcher, murmuring in a low voice. Qui-Gon felt someone press up against his side and looked down to see Ani. The boy was staring at the tableau in front of them. "She's going to be all right, isn't she?" he asked softly.

"I hope so," Qui-Gon replied. "She has a chance and that's in large part thanks to you."

Ani nodded. "Just doing what I could to help."

Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around the boy and hugged him.

Grewllean worked as fast as she could to stabilize the injured padawan. Fluids were started and bacta was applied in patches, stopping the dreadful instability in her system. "Thanks to Kenobi we have a tank to put her in." Grewllean managed a smile. "Very cautiously, I would say that she's going to make it. I'll have a better idea in a few hours."

"She'll make it," Jess stated, his gaze never leaving his padawan. "She has to."

"I have no reason not to believe it," she confirmed. "Now help me get her in there."

Jess reached out and gently wrapping Kae in tendrils of the Force, lifting her and moving her as Grewlii guided. Even unconscious, Kae sensed it was her master and her readings stabilized more.

Qui-Gon sighed as he watched Jess lower her into the tank. Another vigil, he thought, flashing on the last time he'd stood and watched someone he cared for being put in a bacta tank. That time it had been Obi-Wan and he had been nearly out of his mind with fear and worry.

[It's going to be fine,] Obi-Wan whispered into his mind.

Jess settled down on a chair, obviously preparing for a long wait. His gaze never left the tank. "I'm here, padawan," he whispered, reaching out and touching the plexiglas. "Rest. Heal."

[Stay with him if you like, love. I'll send in Rill when she gets here.]

Qui-Gon nodded, brushing the back of his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan gave him another nod. [I'm heading to the stronghold.]

 

[Call if you need help,] Qui-Gon said. Though if things were truly dire, they would've heard from Rill by now.

His mate nodded and pulled something off of Qui-Gon's belt. A melted bit of plastic and circuitry. [Replace your commlink, Master.]

Qui-Gon mirrored the movement, pulling one equally destroyed off of Obi-Wan's belt. [You too.]

He nodded. "Ani, why don't you go change into clean clothes and bring some for Jess?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Ani said subdued, cast a last glance at Kae in the tank and then left the room on the errand.

"You too, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan gave the room one last look and then headed out.

He nodded absently. He would, when there was someone else to stay with Jess. A seemingly endless time passed. Ani came back and then Qui-Gon left. He returned to an unchanged scene. Jess still sat, covered in soot, one hand pressed up against the plexi.

"Jess." Qui-Gon crossed the room and laid a hand on the knight's shoulder. "You should clean up. Ani brought you clothes."

"Hmm?" Jess refocused on him blearily.

"Go. Wash. Change into something that doesn't smell like smoke."

"Kae?"

"I'll sit with her. You can use the med-unit shower. You won't be far."

Jess nodded and stood, waiting until Qui-Gon was actually seated before moving off to the shower, checking constantly over his shoulder to look at his padawan.

[She's okay,] Qui-Gon sent, soothingly. [You'll know if she isn't.]

After he ran into the doorway, Jess smiled ruefully. [Keep this up and I'll be joining her.] He rubbed his forehead and headed for the shower.

[And just think of what her reaction would be if she found that out.]

 

That gave Jess a bright moment of humor. [Well, she's convinced I'm fallible already. This would just add to it.]

[It would only convince her she has her work cut out for her. A padawan trains the master as much as the master trains the padawan.]

[You must be incredibly well trained then.]

[Or thickheaded enough to require refresher courses.] He smiled. [Though I'm not sure what that would say about Master Yoda, considering the number of padawans he's had over the centuries.]

[I would stick to the well-trained explanation, should it come up in conversation.]

[Probably a good choice.]

[Probably a good choice if it comes up with Obi-Wan or Ani as well.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [Obi-Wan would probably agree that I am thickheaded.]

[But why give him the ammunition?]

[I thank you for your restraint.]

[It protects me too. I have enough of a reputation without adding thickheaded to the list.]

[I'd say Kae would judge your training to be coming along nicely, actually.]

[Oh?]

[You've both come a long way since you took her on, Jess,] Qui-Gon answered seriously.

Jess came back through the doorway, scrubbing at his hair with a towel. "She so outstrips me. Ever feel like all you do is make sure they don't fall down too hard and stay out of the way?"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "All the time."

"Oh, good. I was beginning to wonder if it was just me."

"You look better."

"Feel a bit better." Jess stood over him.

Standing, he relinquished the chair back to the knight, squeezing his shoulder as Jess sat down again.

"Thank you," he said simply and turned back to the unconscious woman-child within.

Qui-Gon went and got his own chair, placing it beside Jess's. He settled in, slipping into a light meditation. It was going to be a long wait.

********************

End Sixth Salvo


	8. Seventh Salvo

WC-17 *************************************************************

"When can I get out of bed?" Kae asked the room in general, quite crossly.

"When Grewllean clears you to," Qui-Gon told her calmly, having had lots of experience with invalid padawans.

"You've only been out of the tank for a few hours, Kae." Jess reached out and took her hand gingerly. "Give yourself some time."

Obi-Wan chuckled and then ducked behind Qui-Gon when everyone glared at him. [So this is what it looks like from the other side of the bed.]

Qui-Gon winked at Kae then grinned at him over his shoulder. "Actually, you're much worse."

"Am not." Obi-Wan pinched him.

"Yes, you are. You argue. And you pout."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "I see, in that case I'll take my pouting self elsewhere and fix Kae a tasty bit of gruel or something." With an exaggerated pout he stepped up to the bed and gave Kae a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Feel better, Padawan. I'll come by later and we can talk about misguided and oppressive masters."

Kae giggled a little at that, the sound a welcome music to them all.

He grinned and deposited t'lya on the bed. "Champion listener, this one."

The felinoid delicately picked her way up the bed until she was settled on Kae's chest staring the girl in the face. "Mrr?"

Kae smiled. "Yes, I'm doing better." She turned slightly, looking at Obi-Wan, "Red Eyes?"

"Her designation for Healer Grewllean." The knight shrugged. "They tend to be rather unique."

"What's mine?" Kae asked, looking at the kitten curiously.

"Mrrew."

Obi-Wan translated, "Tigerkitten."

She smiled and looked at t'lya. "I like that."

"Mew."

Kae laughed again and clumsily reached up a bandaged hand to pet the small animal.

Obi-Wan tapped her nose, "Don't get smug, t'lya. I'll tell Rill and Jayden what theirs are." He waved to the room and left.

t'lya grumbled, then gave herself over to Kae's petting.

Jess simply watched for a long moment. "Have I told you how proud I am of you, Padawan?" he finally said.

"You have, Master." Her eyes shone out of the bandaged face. "And I would do it again."

"I know you would." He looked rueful. "And I understand now why most masters have gray hair."

"Master Yoda's is white," Kae offered with a slight grin. "But I didn't mean to make you worry."

"That's what masters do," Qui-Gon said. "It's in the job description, in between teaching fighting techniques and Jedi philosophy."

"Oh, I thought it was to grump and eat as fast as we can cook for you."

"I don't grump!" Jess protested. "Do I?"

She waved her hand back and forth in a yea-nay gesture. "When you don't get enough sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes," Grewllean confirmed from the doorway. "Ever since you were a hatchling."

"Nobody ever said anything to me." The knight seemed genuinely perplexed.

"You would have taken it far too seriously then."

Jess blinked then turned back to Kae. "You see? Another reason I need a padawan, to tell me what everyone has been thinking about me for years."

"In that case, you might want to eat those muffins of Qui-Gon's once a week or so," she offered, blushing brightly. Qui-Gon and Grewlii both laughed at Jess's expression in response to that. After a moment Jess ruefully joined in. "Sorry, Master," she mumbled. "But you did ask."

"What would I do without you, my padawan?" he asked fondly, his eyes warm with affection.

"Be lonely and in need of bran?" she offered holding out her arms for a hug.

"I'd be in need of much more than that." He leaned forward and gently pulled her into an embrace.

The padawan snuggled in happily. "Now I won't mind staying in bed," she said softly.

Qui-Gon decided it was time to make his retreat and discretely headed for the door. Grewllean, after a moment, followed him. Jess and Kae never even noticed. As soon as the door shut between them Grewlii turned to him. "She's not even close to recovered."

"How bad is it?" Qui-Gon asked softly. He wasn't surprised, but he had hoped...

"She'll be very lucky to do simple katas. There was extensive scarring on her arms. The bacta helped arrest a lot of it, but it can't rebuild that much destroyed muscle. And her face, we'll have to see." She shrugged slightly. "I will do all I can."

"There's no chance that she'll recover full movement?"

"No."

Qui-Gon sighed sadly. "Does she know?"

"She does, Jess does not."

"What was her reaction?" He couldn't judge from what he had seen; she would've been being strong for Jess.

"Denial, she's never been seriously hurt before. Reality will set in for her when rehabilitation starts."

And that would be a long and painful road for her to travel. Qui-Gon had been through rehabilitation himself for injuries much less extensive and knew exactly how hard it was going to be.

"You understand," Grewllean said, not unkindly.

"Yes." He looked back at the door of the med-unit. "Jess has to be told."

"Yes, and I'll be the one to tell him. You need to be the one that holds him when he can't be strong about it anymore."

He nodded. It was going to be difficult for all of them. But they would manage. They had to. For Kae's sake.

"Are you still traveling to Coruscant next month?"

"We had been planning to, yes..."

"Good. Still go. She needs to have everything as normal as possible. While she might have personal issues with her appearance, the Jedi will be the most accepting group she will deal with. They won't care. You will all need the reminder of the larger universe by then."

"It'll be difficult nonetheless. The competitions will be a powerful reminder of what she's lost."

"Or a motivation for her to regain that ground."

"No coddling."

"Exactly." Grewllean nodded. "You might want to tell Ani."

"I will." It would be a harsh reminder of the risks even a padawan faced.

"Should I ask how Knight Kenobi will take it?"

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "He'll rant at fate, mourn what Kae has lost and then do whatever he needs to to help her regain as much as possible. As will I."

She smiled. "In that case, I'll stay out of his way until he gets to the helping stage. I seem to not be one of Knight Kenobi's favorite people."

"Oh, he's quite fond of you." His smile widened. "As long as you're not looking at him as a patient."

"But he does such fascinating things to his body in the course of his duties," she teased dryly.

"I'm trying to break him of that."

"I've noticed. If it's any consolations he's actually been hurt less since you lifemated than he was during his time with the Fleet."

Qui-Gon winced. "Considering how often he's been hurt since..."

"You never looked at his records from that time period, did you?"

He shook his head.

"Ah," she said wisely and then clamped her lips shut. "If you'll excuse me, I need to arrange transport for Jasaan back to his family."

The haste with which she took her leave made Qui-Gon wonder exactly what his lifemate had done to himself in the years before they bonded. Fortunately Obi-Wan was only a thought away, though apparently concentrating on his mail judging from the flickerings that he was catching across the bond. [Love?]

\\\Fleet directive....supplies...personnel changes...breakfast...Kae...repairs to the speeders...meeting with Virlan....\\\

Smiling slightly at the rapid flickering of his lifemate's thoughts, Qui-Gon decided to track him down to speak to him in person.

\\\Orders for Rill...check Ani's training schedule...test the airbike maneuverability...protection for the garden during the trip to Coruscant...Qui-Gon...new uniforms...Qui-Gon coming here...need tea...\\\

"Hello, Master. I was about to make some tea, would you like a cup?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned the corner into the library.

"Please," he said, smiling as he crossed the room, leaning over to drop a kiss on his sitting lifemate's lips.

Stretching, Obi-Wan went over to the small heat panel they had put in every room and started heating water. With nearly everyone liking a warm beverage it was a nice benefit to have with a couple of skilled mechanics around. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Yes. Several. Though one will wait, I suppose." He took a seat and watched appreciatively his lifemate move.

"Which tea did you want?" Obi-Wan had picked a soothing one for himself.

"That one will do. Indeed, we're probably both going to need it."

Obi-Wan gave him a look but said nothing as he prepared the second cup the same as his own. Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan had handed him his cup and sat back down before he spoke again. "Grewllean talked to me about Kae's condition."

There was a slow nod as his memories were gently sifted through and absorbed. "You think she will do better than Grewllean predicts."

"I think that Grewlii is trained to give the most dire outcome. As all healers are in such situations."

"An interesting dichotomy. People who save lives but give dire predictions about said survival." Obi-Wan's lips twisted in a wry smile.

"Kae is young and strong. And she has the Force with her. If anyone can surpass expectations..."

"Definitely."

"Grewlii is right though. It won't be easy. For her, or for those who care for her."

"No, it won't be," Obi-Wan leaned forward and linked their free hands together.

"She is so young..." he whispered, finally letting himself feel the dismay and anger Grewllean's words had created.

"And she didn't die."

He took a deep breath. "No. Thank the Force."

The cup was taken out of his hand before it shattered. "And we're going to help her get better."

"Yes. Of course."

"But it angers you anyway for what might have been."

"Yes." The word came out raw and sharp, an admission he would not have made to anyone else.

"Tell me."

Tell me what might have been, his lifemate was asking. Tell me what you envisioned and what will never come to pass. And Qui-Gon did, speaking of the joy he had seen Kae take in anything involving movement, be it sparring, katas or movement for movement's sake alone. How he had seen in her already the beginnings of a truly gifted warrior. A potential that would no longer be fulfilled. Of her carefree personality, always quick with a smile and laughter and how that would almost certainly change as well. That sweet innocence lost long before it should've been. And in such a way.

Through it all Obi-Wan just listened, letting him vent and rail at the universe. It was something Qui-Gon had never shared before, accepting all that the universe and the Force deigned to do to him and his with a calm stoicism. Or at least seeming to. He had railed against the fates before but always in the privacy of his own heart and soul, where there was a remnant of a small boy who still missed and cried for his mother. Every new injustice and tragedy resonated with that first, original pain.

"You've never done this before," Obi-Wan's voice cut across his rambling thoughts. "You've never ranted aloud to anyone before."

He shook his head. "There was never someone who I could to trust to just listen and not judge." A Jedi did not rant. A Jedi accepted and released what he could not accept into the Force.

"I'll go back to just listening," Obi-Wan gestured with his cup. "Keep talking, you obviously need to."

His cup was handed back and Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the footstool that rested between them. Qui-Gon talked until his voice went hoarse, not only about Kae, but about the Sith and the Council and their willful blindness and intractability. And about Obi-Wan's Seeing and how it was unfair of the Force to show them such a future while at the same time denying them the chance to change it. Then Obi-Wan handed him a cup of tea, reached out with gentle fingers to heal the hoarseness of his throat and sat back. Patient to listen until the end of time if need be.

Finally Qui-Gon ran out of words. He fell silent for a moment, feeling empty, but also feeling lighter. And then it was Obi-Wan's turn to speak. Talking about all of things he had changed in his many years of being a Jedi Master, things that Obi-Wan had himself witnessed. There was more than love in that voice, there was pride. And belief. In him. That no matter how hopeless the situation he would keep fighting and that somehow, he would find a way to make it better.

"As you have done and will continue to do, for no better reason than you think you should. Just as Kae did for Jasaan."

Qui-Gon nodded and reached out, taking his lifemate's hand in his. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." A familar light shined at the edges of Obi-Wan's eyes. "Remind me to schedule one of these for you every couple of years."

He smiled slightly. "Whatever injustices the universe perpetuates, it also gave me you, and for that I will be forever grateful."

"As will I." His hand was squeezed. "So as long as we are on the topic of unburdening and such, what else is hovering at the back of your head?"

"Grewllean made a comment that had me wondering. Something about you being injured more in the years we were apart?"

"I went through a very...shall we call it...a destructive phase."

Qui-Gon waited for his lifemate to expand on that. Knowing he wasn't going to like it, but needing to hear it.

"You don't really want to hear this do you?" Sighing when Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan continued. "The most dangerous position on a mission, taking stupid risks, volunteering for the highest risk duties. I was alone and thought I was unwanted. It hurt on the inside all the time so what was a little external pain?"

"I closed myself off to feeling anything," Qui-Gon offered after a moment's silence. "If I didn't let myself feel, then your absence wouldn't hurt so much. So we weren't so different. I just tried to kill my soul. You were more direct."

"I was about three hours from sending in my request for a Rim scout ship assignment when Rill mailed your letter."

That confession was painful to hear. They'd come so close... "I had just got back from a tea with Master Yoda where he basically dragged me kicking and screaming back into feeling when I got it. He did it by making me see that by trying to protect myself I was hurting you all the more."

"Timing is everything."

"Yes. And that time we got it right."

"I never talked about it. There didn't seem to be a point."

"And I never asked." He sighed, looking down at their joined hands. "I think I didn't want to know."

"I never asked about how you did either. If there is any blame to be had, we share it equally."

"Is there? Or did we just leave it until we were able to deal with it? We had so much else to deal with that first year..."

"We haven't finished dealing with everything from the first year," Obi-Wan murmured.

"No," Qui-Gon agreed, reaching his free hand up to brush his lifemate's hair back. "But we're getting better at it."

Obi-Wan almost involuntarily leaned into the caress. "Yes, we are."

"I'm sorry for what you went through before we found each other."

"Hmm -- oh, so am I." Obi-Wan blushed. "Sorry about what you went through, I mean."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I know."

"You started with the hair and my brain just shut off." Obi-Wan held up the ragged ends. "My 'in serious need of a haircut' hair."

"It is a bit uneven." Qui-Gon ran his fingers through it contemplatively.

"You're cheating," his lifemate murmured.

"Yes," he admitted easily. "Do you mind?"

"It is an interesting obsession considering that the longest part of my hair up to four years ago was my padawan braid."

"Even back then I used to picture you like this. Well," he amended with a smile, "maybe not quite so raggedy. But how you would look as knight, when you were allowed to grow your hair."

"Who decided what the padawan haircut should be anyway?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we should ask Yoda."

"Only if we can convince him to change it. It makes for a very distinctive appearance."

"It does have the benefit of leaving a lasting souvenir of one's apprenticeship." Qui-Gon reached up and fingered the necklace he always wore that was made out of Obi-Wan's braid.

The knight smiled. "I wasn't suggesting getting rid of the braid. I just meant the short, stand up on end, slightly silly part."

"You wore it well."

"Thank you, but I think you are being kind about it."

Qui-Gon smiled at him. "You just can't see your allure can you?"

"I take it I'm supposed to?" His mate looked slightly puzzled.

"Perhaps it is better you don't. You're dangerous enough as it is."

"I'm not dangerous except to stupid or evil people," Obi-Wan said primly.

"Oh, you can be very dangerous indeed."

"Qui-Gon! I am a nice person."

"Mm." He leaned forward, and once again began playing with his lifemate's hair.

"How can I be dangerous when...you start doing...things like this?" The ire drained out of Obi-Wan with each caress. "I'm so easy."

He chuckled. "When you're not being difficult, yes."

"Difficult?" Eyes that had closed opened wide in indignation. "Coming from a man who pouts when I mention wanting to cut my hair?"

"Pout?"

"Yes, pout. And it's quite disconcerting, ask Anakin."

He pulled back. "I've never pouted at Anakin."

"No, but you pout at me and Ani's seen it. He remembers the berry incident quite well." With the lazy factor removed Obi-Wan was rapidly getting back to his usual speed. He got up out of his chair and went for another cup of tea. "Refill?"

"Please." Qui-Gon sat back and watched his lifemate's movements appreciatively.

"So I think I'll be ready to take some of my exams when we get back to the temple on Coruscant."

"My always industrious Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon teased fondly. He knew his pride was showing in his eyes. His lifemate was truly an amazing person.

"Overtrained Obi-Wan. My brain just doesn't like to slow down. That's what I have you for."

He smiled slightly. "To slow you down?"

"No. To remind me of what is important."

"You do the same for me," Qui-Gon replied, serious.

Tea dutifully refilled, Obi-Wan took his seat. "So, is there aught else we should discuss?"

All the things they had to decide and deal with passed through Qui-Gon's mind, but he didn't want to break this calm moment. "Nothing pressing."

Momentarily perplexed, his mate watched him carefully, then shrugged. "As you wish."

"We've dealt with enough thorny issues for now, don't you think?"

"Like I said, you remind me of what is important and what isn't. I'm comfortable with your choices most of the time."

"And when you're not?"

"I tell you," he said very evenly. "I thought we weren't getting into thorny issues."

Qui-Gon smiled self-deprecatingly. "Perhaps I'm not as good at setting them aside as I would like."

"Indeed."

"Is there anything you want to discuss?"

"As you said, not anything that can't wait."

"Whatever shall we do instead?"

"Well...you could pet me...or we could go outside and meditate in a sunbeam with Jayden."

"Or I could pet you while we're meditating in a sunbeam with Jayden," Qui-Gon offered.

"Well, petting me tends to lead to things not suited to holding a baby."

He chuckled. "Petting after then."

"Shall we?"

Qui-Gon put his teacup down and stood, holding his hand out to his lifemate.

With a warm smile Obi-Wan climbed to his feet and took his hand. "The fine art of sunbeam catching."

***********

WC-18 ************************************************************* Virlan was waiting uneasily on the front steps when Qui-Gon opened the door. "Good day to you, Master Jinn." "Lord Virlan," he responded, politely, stepping back to let the man in.

"Told your man Kenobi I'd rather talk outside, if you don't mind."

"As you wish." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"It's not that I don't like the house, I just like being outside better."

"We can walk in the garden...?"

Virlan nodded and they began to walk. "I bring thanks from the clan for your efforts during the fire a week past."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I only wish we could've saved everyone."

"An ideal goal in a less than perfect life."

"A Jedi's duty," he countered.

"Then perhaps more of us should be Jedi." A ghost of a smile hovered around the edges of Virlan's mouth.

He smiled back. "Perhaps. It is not an easy life though."

"And ours is?"

"Touche."

"I would warn you that there are those who think you should have saved everyone, indeed stopped the fire altogether. They forget that grass fires are common around here under these conditions. And then there are those that say your being here caused the fire. Superstition abounds."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I wish I could say that surprised me, but I fear it does not."

"Far more are pleased at your help but not nearly as vocal."

"To be so would be to admit they have been wrong in their attitudes before. That is not easy for anyone."

"The girl, she is recovering?" he asked hesitantly.

"She is doing as well as can be expected," Qui-Gon answered after his own hesitation. "But she will never recover fully. She will always carry the scars."

"The family asks if they might visit and thank her, when the healers think it best."

"That would be good for her. I'll check with Grewllean, and with Jess, Kae's master, but I think they would be welcomed any time."

"I'll see to it shortly then." Another uncomfortable pause between them. "And Jasaan?"

"Is almost completely recovered. He should be in the med-unit, though he has been out of bed and had the run of the temple for the last three days."

"Not causing trouble I hope?"

"He's been remarkably well-behaved actually."

"The clan will be shocked." Virlan chuckled.

"He saw his best friend burn to death and came close the same fate. I would be surprised if that did not have an effect."

The old clan chief stiffened. "I was not making light of his ordeal, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon reached out a hand and laid it on the other man's arm. "My apologies. I did not mean to imply you were. Only that such experiences inevitably change a person."

Virlan measured him cooly. "Yes, it does. Perhaps I should collect the boy and be going."

"As you wish." He let his hand fall and turned to lead the way inside. "Have you spoken to Rill since you've arrived?"

"She knew I was coming today." A shrug and then a quick sidestep as a felinoid came racing through the hallways.

"Mrrrr!"

"t'lya!" Obi-Wan came striding from a cross cut. "Get back here this instant!"

"MEROW!"

"I don't care if you don't want to --oh." The knight stopped himself short and bowed. "Lord Virlan, Master."

"Having a disagreement, love?" Qui-Gon asked, his lips twitching upwards in amusement, even as he tracked the retreated ball of fur.

"Yes," his lifemate answered distractedly. "She doesn't want to be fitted for her collar. I mentioned that we needed to visit the stronghold again and she's decided she doesn't like mountain air."

"MRRROW!" came from down the hallway.

"They did not start the fire just to roast you!" Obi-Wan said irritatedly. "Pardon me..."

The smile Qui-Gon was struggling to hide almost slipped free at that. "What if the head of the clan personally guaranteed your safety, t'lya?"

A very soft mew came from the far end of the hall and one ear flicked around the corner.

He turned to Virlan. "Would you mind...?"

"For the being that gave us the advance warning we needed...not at all."

She came padding down the hallway at that and stood at his feet. "Mew?" she looked up at Virlan expectantly.

With a wink to Qui-Gon, the chief went to one knee and put two gentle fingers on her head. "From this time forward, to you and your descendents, you are granted the freedom and safety of the stronghold for as long as it stands."

t'lya purred at him and she darted her tongue out to lick at his fingers.

"You are a persuasive lot," he mock grumbled, giving her a scratch before standing again.

"We try," Obi-Wan murmured and snatched up the kitten before she could run off again. "And now for your bath, Miss Freedom-of-the-stronghold."

"Mrr mew?" She turned pleading eyes on the other two.

"Oh no, little one." Qui-Gon held up his hands in a warding gesture. "This is between you and Obi-Wan. Leave us out of it."

Virlan took a step back. "I have a policy to never get involved in bathing disputes, sorry."

"Mrph." She gave them one final mournful, betrayed look as Obi-Wan carried her down the hallway.

"Oh hush, I was going to just do your muddy feet but since you keep making a big deal out of it I suppose the garden fountain will do nicely," Obi-Wan could be heard to say as they vanished from sight.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said when they were alone again. "A neurotic felinoid is not an easy thing to live with."

"You could always ignore her. It is a small felinoid after all."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I fear we would all regret the consequences if we tried to ignore her, small felinoid or not. Besides, she is as much a part of our...clan...as any of us."

"It is the smallest of things that make the biggest impact. And your clan is quite impressive, if you consider the larger circle, that which includes the other Jedi Temples."

He nodded. "Though the older I get the more I appreciate the smaller circle, those that are personally chosen and who have chosen me the same way."

"An advantage to choosing your family instead of the more traditional method."

"Perhaps. But there is something to be said for the traditional ties as well," he replied.

"Rilka is always welcome at my home."

"She knows that. She always has." Qui-Gon smiled. "As long as I've known her, Rill has had this...steadiness about her. When the rest of us have faltered, it is often her that holds us up and gives us a dose of reality if that's what is needed. She is open with her feelings in situations where the rest of us have to be coerced into opening up. That is in part, a large part, because of the way she was raised. And I -- we all -- owe you our thanks for that."

"I had little to do with that. She has always been herself, strong and opinioned from the moment she was born."

"And you nurtured that. There are many who would not have."

"Not in my family. We are all opinionated hotheads." He grinned.

Qui-Gon smiled back. "Come. I'll help you track down the next generations of opinionated hotheads."

After a pleasant interval with his granddaughter and collecting Jasaan, Virlan left, but not before extracting a promise from the Jedi to come visit and see what their hospitality was really like. Qui-Gon had agreed, as soon as Kae was up to the trip. Virlan made it clear he had not expected otherwise, and in fact, if Kae couldn't come there was no point in the visit. With that curt statement he got in his transport and headed back into his hills.

Now to see how Jess was dealing with everything. Kae had flat out asked Obi-Wan at one point if 'her master had had his meltdown yet'. Obi-Wan had shared the worried sentiment with his lifemate, knowing that Jess was far more likely to share such a thing with Qui-Gon or Rilka than himself.

Qui-Gon found the knight in his art room, sitting with his sketchbook in his lap. He wasn't drawing though. He was sitting staring out the window.

"Jess?" Qui-Gon said softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Qui-Gon." A partially completed picture of Kae before the fire was reverently traced with one finger. "How did the visit with Rill's father go?"

"It went well. He visited with Jayden and Rill, invited us all to come for a visit and adopted t'lya into his clan."

"Adopted t'lya? What did she do, pout at him and threaten to bite his ankle?"

"She was hiding from Obi-Wan because she was afraid she was going to be roasted and eaten."

"Where did she get that insane idea? We have plenty of food."

"Obi-Wan was trying to fit a new collar on her and she saw this as a prelude to visiting the stronghold."

"And she would be roasted and eaten at the stronghold?" Jess asked slowly.

"Apparently, she's taken Rill's comment about her clan eating stray felinoids, combined that with the fire and has come up with a subversive plot."

"That is one paranoid felinoid."

"She is...high-strung, yes." He crossed the room and sat on the window seat.

"The way she attacked the baby has me wanting a stronger word than high-strung."

"She still is not sure what to make of Jayden. And what it means for her own position with us."

"Like I said, paranoid." Jess shrugged, uncaring, and turned back to the window.

"Virlan asked after you as well."

"Why?" Dull curiosity.

"Because you are the chosen of his daughter, the father of his granddaughter, and the master of the padawan who saved the life of one of his clan." Qui-Gon watched Jess closely as he spoke.

Bitter laughter met his statement. "At what cost did we do these things? Kae will spend the rest of her life paying for one boy's whim."

"A tragedy to be sure. But she is still alive, as is Jasaan. And where there is life..."

"But what quality? Kae will make the best of it, I have no doubt. She will find her peace with this long before I will."

"She is worried about you, you know."

He snorted. "Isn't that part of being a padawan?"

"When one cares for one's master, yes. And she does care for you." He touched Jess's shoulder. "We all do."

"And I care for her. What is this about?"

"I just thought you might need to talk to someone."

"You won't tell me what it was like at the fire and Obi-Wan just hides behind his shields and stares at me when I ask."

Qui-Gon watched him for a long moment. "What do you want to know?" he finally asked.

"What it was like at the fire," Jess repeated angrily.

He lowered his shields and let Jess into his memories of that day. Jess sifted through them slowly, clearly committing each detail to his own memory. He lingered over the final images of Kae walking through the flames, her face alight with the destructive heat. Qui-Gon closed the link down again when the lingering began to draw out. "Enough."

"Thank you." Jess nodded stiffly and rose, the sketchbook carefully set aside. "I should go look in on her."

"Not yet."

"Pardon me?" One eyebrow rose and he could feel the protective instinct rising in the knight.

"Not until you deal with what you just saw." He let his own protective side rise as well. "You think Kae won't be able to sense your feelings right now?"

"Fine, I won't go see her, but I'm not sitting here to be judged by you as to what I should be thinking about either."

"No one is judging you, Jess."

"Yes, you are. Everyone is expecting me to just completely lose my mind over this. I've seen the way you all watch me."

"If it had happened to Ani would you be watching me any less?"

"Not everyone is granted your level of serenity."

Qui-Gon laughed humorlessly. "Serenity indeed. There are very many times I feel anything but serene, Jess."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I have never been to turn my back on someone who is suffering. " He looked up and met Jess's dark, pain-filled eyes. "Especially when it is someone important to me."

"Then go sit with her." And he walked out.

That could've gone better, Qui-Gon thought to himself with a sigh as he watched him go.

Obi-Wan sent to him over the link, [I'll follow him. Maybe give him someone to rant at.]

[Thank you.] He stood and left the room. [I'll be with Kae if you need me,] he said, heading for the med-unit to do as Jess had bid.

[That's not what he meant and you know it.]

[Yes. But I'm sure she could use some company nonetheless.]

[No doubt. I'll send t'lya along as well. She and Kae seem to be getting along.]

[Yes, they do. Thank you.]

[Besides, the sight of her tends to set Jess off. That's why she's been creeping into the bed so late at night and hiding under the blankets between us.]

[That's another thing we have to deal with.]

[My neurotic felinoid?] Obi-Wan asked in an injured tone, proving he had been listening.

[The things that are making her neurotic. Like Jess's overreaction.]

[And brush fires and people talking about eating her. She's such a small creature, Qui-Gon. Perhaps she should go with Yoda back to the main temple.]

[I doubt you would be able to convince her you were not abandoning her.]

[I'll talk to her about it, later. After I convince Jess to stop being destructive.]

[You have your work cut out for you.]

[Actually, at this point, I'm hoping to save enough of the dishes to have something to serve dinner on.]

[Perhaps a menu of finger foods just in case?]

[Definitely. Maybe something in the garden with candles since the kitchen isn't going to be safe.]

Candlelight surrounded by the living Force. [That sounds wonderful, whether the kitchen is safe or not.] Through the bond he could hear the sound of shattering glass.

[Later then and keep everyone away from Jess for a couple of hours.]

Qui-Gon winced. By then he'd reached the med-unit and he took a moment to compose himself before entering. t'lya had arrived before him, flinching and shrinking down on the bed until she caught sight of who it was, then her tail came out from between her legs and she mewwed excitedly.

Kae grinned and patted her. "Hello Master Qui-Gon."

"Hello Kae. I see you already have some company."

"Yes." She gestured to the buzzing kitten. "Knight Obi-Wan sent her to keep me company and out of trouble."

"To keep you out of trouble or her?" He smiled and sat in the chair by the girl's bedside.

"I asked him the same thing and he said yes. Whatever that means." She picked up the commlink briefly. "Is he with Master Jess now?"

"I believe so, yes." He closed his hand over hers. "You might want to give them some time."

"I was just going to ask him to go and be with him, if he wasn't. Master Jess shouldn't be alone."

Qu-Gon met her eyes seriously. "He isn't, Kae."

"Good."

t'lya settled down on Kae's lap, watching the young girl carefully.

"And how are *you* doing?"

"Hurts most of the time and I can't move very well. And I want to be *outside*." She gestured at the huge window with its view of the town and the sea. "But I can't because of infection and Grewllean's fussiness."

"Perhaps I can do something about that. No promises, mind you, but let me go beard the healer in her den."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." She nodded and waited with wide eyes.

"I'll be right back." He winked at her and then went to find Grewllean.

Grewllean was grumping at her console, flipping back and forth between different databases. "What is it, Master Jinn?"

"Would you mind if I kidnap your patient for an hour or two?"

"Conditionally, no. She's certainly up to getting out of here for a bit. Where?"

"She wants to go outside. I thought I'd take her out into the garden."

"You take her out in a blanket and she doesn't touch anything. And the outside of the blanket never touches her skin again until its been washed."

He nodded, taking her precautions seriously.

"Then see you in two hours. No more, and I don't care how pitiful she looks."

"Thank you."

"I kept hoping Jess would ask." She sighed and turned back to the medical databases.

"So did I." He sighed and then headed back out.

"She said no, didn't she?" Kae slumped back against the pillows.

"Actually..." Qui-Gon smiled. "She said yes."

"She did?" the padawan asked in a whisper. "She did!"

"Do you feel up to going now? Or do you want to wait-"

"Now!" She scrambled for the edge of the bed, scooping up t'lya in one hand and floating her slippers to her feet with the other.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "There are some restrictions," he warned.

"Like what?" Kae asked suspiciously, holding t'lya tight to her chest. The kitten didn't protest the rough treatment but did 'mrph' slightly at the lack of air.

"I carry you and you don't touch anything. And it's only for a couple of hours."

She debated this and then nodded. "Anything to get me out of here for a while. t'lya can come?"

Two sets of eyes looked up at him waiting for the answer. "Yes, t'lya can come," he told them both.

"Mrew." t'lya's tail lashed about happily.

Qui-Gon went and pulled a blanket off a nearby shelf and slid it around Kae's shoulders. "Ready?"

"Oh, yes." She was hardly a weight to notice in comparison to the many times he'd done this to his lifemate. Only t'lya remained a constant, the felinoid purring happily in someone's arms.

"I thought we'd go into the garden. Is there anywhere in particular...?"

"Are there any flowers left?"

"I think we can find a few."

"Then that is where I would like to go. Something before the winter takes it all away."

He nodded and they made their way outside. Kae sighed and raised her face to the sun as soon as they cleared the doorway and Qui-Gon felt his heart clench at how something so little could obviously mean so much to the girl. She murmured happily as the light danced across her closed eyelids. Her hair was mostly burned away from the fire, but what was left caught and held the light in its golden brown strands. In that moment she was beautiful, despite the bandages and the scars, and he whispered the word out loud.

She smiled. "Thank you, Master. It's nice to know someone thinks so."

"It is there for anyone who truly sees, Kae. And I won't be the only one."

She nodded. "Our philosophy tells me that, Master. I just wish Master Jess knew that."

"He will. Give him time."

"He is my master," Kae said simply.

"Yes." They came around a corner into a clearing that was surrounded by blooming flowers.

"Oh! Right here, please." She reached out toward the blooms. "Please?"

"As you wish, m'lady," he said formally, setting her down gently on the grass and settling in beside her.

"Thank you!" A smile made awkward by healing tissues lit her face as she held his hand and just took in the garden around her.

t'lya mewed and squirmed out of Kae's arms to stalk across the grass.

"There must be something interesting over there," she whispered conspiratorially to Qui-Gon.

"For felinoids anyway," he whispered back as they both watched the animal's progress.

Triumphantly the kitten pounced on a piece of long grass, then hopped backwards and attacking it with a soft growl and pounce when it sprung back at her.

Kae giggled behind her hand and watched as t'lya disappeared into the bushes to take on something else. A rustle from another direction had them both turning their heads as Anakin appeared around the bend. "Master, Kae! You got out!"

She smiled at him. "Master Qui-Gon sprung me for a couple of hours. Braved Grewllean and all to do it!"

"He's a great master," Anakin agreed as he plopped down on the grass nearby. "Good to see you in the sunshine."

[Qui-Gon, I think Jess is finally ready to talk. Are you up to me turning on the personal shield?] Obi-Wan's presence rolled through Qui-Gon's mind for the first time since he had walked into the infirmary.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. [Do it.]

One last caress and then Obi-Wan dropped out of his mind. Every trace of his lifemate suddenly gone but the faintest hum along his nerves that told him that Obi-Wan was still alive and they were still connected. With another shaky breath Qui-Gon refocused his attention on his surroundings. To find two padawans staring at him.

"Let me ask the important question first: Do I need to go find Knight Kenobi? and second: Was this on purpose?" Ani asked seriously.

"No and yes," he responded in a voice that was close to normal. "Obi-Wan warned me and I agreed."

"My head feels funny," Kae complained and Ani affirmed that with a nod.

"Obi-Wan's activated the shielding unit so he can have a private talk with your master, Kae. That's what you're feeling."

"He's finally *talking*. Good. I was afraid he was going to explode."

Ani's comment was much softer. "Feels like it did before they lifebonded."

Qui-Gon turned to look at him. "Does it?"

"Yes. Exactly like before."

That brought up some interesting points. Perhaps it had been the shields that both Obi-Wan and especially he had kept up that had made that time so hellish. If they hadn't, would they have completed the bond sooner?

Regardless, their decisions had been made and they had lived through the fallout. But still, perhaps it was something they should investigate. His thoughts stopped awkwardly. Any other time and Obi-Wan would have responded with a comment and he wasn't able to. It was a very odd sensation, to say the least. (TBC) -------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------ WC-19 *************************************************************

Kae had turned back to the sunshine, trying to make the most of her limited time outside. A soft purr became a call to the felinoid who buzzed back at her, peeking out between two flowers. "What a strange bloom you are, t'lya," Kae laughed.

"Mrew." t'lya grumped and vanished again.

"Felinoid camouflage?" Ani suggested.

"She needs it with my master. Maybe we should bring some of them inside." Kae purred again, seeing where the kitten would appear from this time.

"Mrr." Two eyes appeared among the foliage.

She softly trilled and then began patting down Qui-Gon's pockets. "Don't you have some of the General's infamous felinoid treats?"

"I might have one or two." He fished them out of his belt pouch and carefully placed them in Kae's still bandaged hand.

"Thank you, master."

Ani's eyes had about popped out of his head at Kae's rather familiar manner with his master. The female padawan was oblivious, calling softly to t'lya and offering one of the treats.

[Is there something you want to ask, Ani?] Qui-Gon asked over the training bond.

[She's -- I -- It just seems odd. I mean, I would do that to my mom, but never to you or Obi-Wan.]

[Why not?] He let his gaze rest on his padawan.

[It isn't right,] was the best that Ani could come up with.

[Why?]

[You don't touch other people that way if they aren't family. Kae belongs to Master Jess.]

[Kae was raised in the order. To her all the Jedi are family.]

[She would do that to Obi-Wan?!] That was flat out amazement.

[In the same situation, probably.]

[No. I just can't picture it. It doesn't seem right.]

Qui-Gon looked at him for a moment. [Would you do something like that with me?]

Ani just stared at him blankly. [I could?]

He nodded soberly. [You said that was the way you touch family. Ani, you *are* family to me.]

In cautious slides Ani moved closer, finally ending up pressed up against his side. Kae gave him a perplexed look then turned back to the kitten who was now prowling around the edges of the blanket. Qui-Gon slid an arm around Ani's shoulders and squeezed briefly, but made no more of a deal out of it than that. Inwardly though, he felt it was one of the most important things he'd taught his padawan.

Kae stretched out cautiously, careful to keep to the blanket and closed her eyes.

Ani couldn't resist teasing. "Sunbeam catching?"

"There does seem to be something to the General's idea."

"Especially when you've been confined for a long time," Qui-Gon acknowledged.

"The last eight days have felt like forever."

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "As long as Grewlii approves, we'll make sure you get out every day from now on if you wish."

"I would. Even if it's to sit on the porch," she said fervently.

His commlink chimed. He pulled it off his belt and answered. "Qui-Gon."

"It's Obi-Wan. When you're done there I could use your advice on something." There was a slightly strained tone to his lifemate's voice that told him clearer than the words that things were not going well.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied as a glance at the two padawans showed him that they heard it too.

"Ani can get me back to the med-lab, Master." Kae patted his hand again. "You need to go."

He looked at them for a moment, judging, then nodded. "Call for help if you need it," he told them both.

"We will." Ani pointed to his commlink.

He didn't let his smile escape until he was out of view. And it all too quickly faded as he turned his attention to the situation he was heading for.

The entrance he chose into the house was just off the kitchen. The room was almost completely destroyed. Broken crockery and smashed furniture. Jess had definitely lost control of his anger. Master Yoda was calmly cleaning it up, sitting in a chair taken from another room. Up the stairs to the second floor and he could feel the emotional wake of the upset knight like a screamingly bright red light that beckoned him onwards.

As he neared the bedroom he could hear the heartrending sobs through the walls.

Rill was outside the door, holding the baby, her own eyes red-rimmed. He paused and brushed his hand against her cheek, checking on her wellbeing without words. Bothered because Jess was, but knowing that he needed the release. It didn't make it any easier to bear. Jayden watched them both with serious eyes. Rill turned away, heading into her bedroom. The amber warning light came on, signifying she had turned on the shielding.

With a deep breath, Qui-Gon entered the bedroom, passing the doorway and the shielding. Immediately Obi-Wan's presence was back in his mind and he paused, relishing it, even if the emotions he was picking up were not very happy.

His lifemate mentally rushed towards him, even if his body remained unmoving. Wrapped around Jess as they sat on the floor, it looked like he was holding the dark haired knight together with his will and his arms.

Jess's pain hit Qui-Gon a second later and he almost staggered under its assault. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself, then knelt and added his own embrace, both physical and mental, to Obi-Wan's. Deep sobs, sounding like they were tearing themselves out of his soul came from Jess.

[He's been like this for almost twenty minutes,] Obi-Wan sent to Qui-Gon.

He nodded his understanding and then turned his attention to the emotionally wounded knight, sending comfort, reassurance and love through the Force, and murmuring words of comfort aloud.

[Before this started all he could say or scream over and over was that she was hurt for no other reason than the Force willed it and that the Force could take it back.] Obi-Wan sighed and pulled Jess closer to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly.

It wasn't an unexpected reaction, especially given all the abuse Jess himself had suffered in the name of becoming a Jedi. That had made him all the more determined to make his own padawan's experience as close to perfect as he could. And now, for this to happen...

[He needs to calm down soon or Grewllean is going to end up giving him one of those loopy shots that she is so fond of.]

[I will see what I can do.] Carefully Qui-Gon let his awareness slip even further into Jess's mind and, with even greater care, he used a judicious Force suggestion to help calm the emotional storm.

Jess grabbed onto his presence tightly, pulling him further inward. Like a drowning man at sea, he wanted escape and didn't know what to do except to grab for what was within reach. Qui-Gon allowed himself to be pulled in further, surrounded the other's consciousness with his own, the mental equivalent of the physical embrace he still held him in. He poured all the soothing love through he could. Promising Jess that he wasn't alone, and that they *would* find a way to get through this. All of them. Together. The shudders persisted but Jess's mind was calming bit by bit. No coherent thought yet but pain and relief.

[That's it, Jess,] he encouraged, continuing to enfold Jess's psyche in love and comfort.

Without truly becoming calm Jess drifted into troubled sleep, his mind cushioning the shock from itself with rest. Qui-Gon remained within his mind for a few minutes more, doing what he could to ensure as best he could that there would be no bad dreams, then slowly pulled back into his own mind. Obi-Wan waited there for him, easing the pains and aches of such strong mental healing.

Sighing, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against his lifemate's, Jess's limp body cradled between them. Without a word Obi-Wan lifted them all off the floor and onto the bed, then eased Jess back onto the pillows before crawling into Qui-Gon's lap himself. Qui-Gon responded by wrapping his arms tightly around him, giving and receiving the reassurance they both needed.

[The meltdown seems to have arrived,] his mate said in a fit of black humor.

[Indeed. And accomplished with Jess's usual focus,] he replied in kind.

Hysterical laughter bubbled up for a moment. [That's one word for it. I usually call things like that a force of nature. Hurricane, tornado, dust storm...]

[Jess Lashar. An apt comparison.]

[Let's not tell him for a while.]

Qui-Gon nodded, then laid his head atop of Obi-Wan's. [I doubt he would appreciate such an analogy when it is still so fresh.]

[Maybe in fifteen or twenty...years.]

[So soon?]

The chuckle this time was far more honest. [In a letter.]

[In Devarian,] Qui-Gon added through his own chuckles, naming a language notoriously hard to translate.

[That should add at least another year, if not two.]

[Give us time to get far enough away.]

[A vacation retreat somewhere. Some system without a name, only a numeric designation.] Obi-Wan shifted enough to wrap his arms around Qui-Gon's chest. [That's about when we would be due for our next vacation anyway.]

[Once every twenty years whether we need it or not.] Qui-Gon sighed and kissed him.

[Oh, we need it.] His lifemate melted into him. [Is it twenty years yet?]

[I certainly feel at least that much older.]

[Nice to know its not just me. It's been a tiring day.] The kiss ended and Obi-Wan's eyes turned serious again. [Kae?]

[Was practicing the fine art of sunbeam catching in the garden when I left.] He shared the memory with his lifemate, smiling himself at the quiet happiness the girl took in something so simple.

[Good for her.] Obi-Wan smiled. [I should add her to the afternoon nap group.]

[She would like that, I'm sure.]

[I'll,] Obi-Wan paused and shuddered delicately, [ask Grewllean later.]

[I think Grewlii was just waiting for Jess to ask to take her out.] He turned and looked at the sleeping knight beside them.

[Oh, then I'll ask her first chance I get.]

[And how are you?] Qui-Gon asked, now that the adrenaline from earlier had had a chance to dissipate.

[Tired. Feel stretched out. You?]

[I've had better days,] he admitted wryly.

[We seem to be going through another rough period, don't we?]

[I'm beginning to lose track of when one rough period ends and the next begins, I fear.]

[It's that very brief period when you blink and nothing happens.]

[Ah. I believe I may have slept through it.]

[Next time I'll wake you so you don't miss it.]

[I would appreciate it.] He nuzzled Obi-Wan's forehead, fingers seemingly automatically reaching to stroke his hair. [So will you speak of what is bothering you?] he asked after a moment, sensing his lifemate's troubled state.

[It's going to seem rather selfish and small in light of other things.] Obi-Wan sighed. [Jess hates my felinoid.]

[I suspect that Jess's hostility for t'lya is not so heartfelt as all that. But yes, there is definitely some negative feelings there.]

In unconscious imitation Obi-Wan scrunched down in his lap. [You missed some of the things he said earlier. Jess on the rampage is quite heartfelt.]

Qui-Gon tightened his embrace. [These things he said earlier, they were not all about t'lya were they?] He was already sure of the answer from his lifemate's reactions.

[No. They weren't.] Obi-Wan's shields around those memories still held.

Qui-Gon didn't try to breach them, instead tilting Obi-Wan's face up so he could meet his gaze. [Would you share your pain with me?]

[He was lashing out and I was a convenient target. As were my decisions the day of the fire.]

[Oh, my Obi-Wan...] He didn't bother arguing that Jess did not mean what he had said. Obi-Wan knew that. It did not lessen the hurt the words inflicted.

Dark eyes slid away from his own. [When it's someone I care about, it's easy for them to inflict pain. And I would rather he not know he did it.]

To prevent Jess more pain from remembering it or to show Jess that his words had that kind of power. It was hard to tell which worry crowded the top of Obi-Wan's list. His lifemate was on the defensive and running again. Pushing directly would only make him run faster. Instead Qui-Gon shifted the focus away from Obi-Wan himself. [We shall need to speak to him about t'lya though. She is quite terrified of him and that cannot be allowed to continue. For both their sakes.]

[I'm terrified of him after today and I can defend myself, at least physically,] Obi-Wan said in brutal honesty. [He touches t'lya and I'm putting him through a wall.]

[Let us try resolving it with words first. Cruelty is not part of Jess's nature. If we show him the results of his words and actions...]

[He thinks he is defending Kae and Jayden. There is no reasoning with him where they are concerned right now. Perhaps t'lya and I should go on an excursion for a week, get out of his way until he calms down.]

[I don't think running is the solution, love,] Qui-Gon said as gently as he could.

Obi-Wan went silent at that, fingers worrying at the edge of his tunic.

Qui-Gon caught those fingers and brought them to his mouth to kiss. [I will speak to him, love. And if we can't resolve it, we both will leave.] He sighed. [I would like to avoid that though. It would put unnecessary stress on everybody, including Kae.]

[I know, which is why I didn't say anything.] Unsaid was the fact that it would be highly destructive to Obi-Wan's psyche if Jess persisted in being like this.

And if it came to that they *would* leave. Much as Qui-Gon cared for Kae, much as he cared for Jess, it was Anakin and Obi-Wan who were his first responsibilities.

[I need to go check on everyone,] Obi-Wan said finally. [I'm sure there will be quite a few questions.]

Qui-Gon nodded and kissed him again, gently. [Go. I'll stay here and watch over him.]

[See you at dinner then.] Obi-Wan slipped out his arms and to the door. The shield was turned off and he vanished out into the hallway.

Qui-Gon watched him go then turned his attention to the sleeping man beside him, his thoughts troubled. He didn't want to hurt Jess, especially when he was already in so much pain, but he couldn't let him go on this way anymore. They were going to have to have words and he doubted it was going to be very pleasant. With a weary sigh, he shifted position, slipping into a light meditative trance, and waited for Jess to wake.

It was the sound of Jayden waking from her afternoon nap, wet and hungry that roused them both.

"Hmm..wha?" Jess rolled over disoriented, looking for his daughter he could hear so clearly in his head.

"Rill's got her," Qui-Gon said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting upright.

Brown eyes focused on him. "I should go check."

"She's fine." He took a deep breath. "And we need to talk, Jess."

"About what?" the knight asked suspiciously, clearly wanting to go check on the baby.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?"

"I lost my temper."

Qui-Gon looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"All right, really lost my temper." A faint blush stained Jess's cheeks.

"We need to deal with that, Jess. And what was behind it."

"I'll see to it everything gets replaced."

"I'm not worried about the material items. It's the less tangible damage I'm concerned about."

"I'll apologize to everyone."

He shook his head. "I think it's going to take more than just an apology. Jess, are you aware that you've managed to make t'lya terrified of you?"

"Nonesense. Obi-Wan's silly pet is paranoid and dangerous."

"That is the kind of response I would expect from your master."

Jess flinched and pulled away from him. "I'm not Orath."

"No, you're not. But if you keep along this same path..."

"I see."

Qui-Gon pinned him with his gaze and then sent the memory of t'lya's fear into his mind.

"She attacked the baby and hurt Kae," Jess persisted weakly.

He responded with the memory of Kae and t'lya together in the garden.

"I --" Jess stuttered to a halt, unsure what to say next.

"And t'lya isn't the only one you've attacked. She is just the most defenseless. She is barely more than a baby herself."

"That doesn't excuse what she did, Qui-Gon."

"I see. Perhaps then we should get rid of her for good then. It wouldn't take much."

Jess blinked. "I never said that."

"It seems the logical conclusion. You've obviously decided that she isn't worthy of forgiveness or of a second chance."

"You are putting words in my mouth," the knight said flatly.

"Am I?"

"Get Obi-Wan to control her and it won't be a problem."

"Like your master controlled you?"

"Yes -- I mean no." Jess fumbled with the blanket.

"And I suppose I should have been controlling Obi-Wan better as well."

"No," he whispered hoarsely.

"He's ready to leave, did you know? Take t'lya and run."

"Leave? Because of me?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer, just merely stared at him.

"Then maybe he should go."

"I see." He nodded slowly. "You have no forgiveness there either."

"It's not that simple." Jess persisted stubbornly.

"I never said it was. But that is where it starts."

"I cannot forgive either of them yet. And for the hurt it causes, I am sorry." He was holding onto the blanket with a white knuckled grip.

"And what of yourself?" Qui-Gon asked softly, covering Jess's hands with his own.

"There is no forgiveness there either."

"And Kae?"

"She was doing her duty to the Light."

"Yes she was. But can you forgive her?"

"For what?" Dark eyes met his own, filled with pain.

"For getting hurt."

"She didn't do it on purpose, Qui-Gon!"

"You didn't answer the question."

"There is nothing to forgive."

"You're not angry at her?"

"Yes, I am." The words fell out of Jess's mouth before he could stop them.

Qui-Gon nodded. "For taking the risk. For getting hurt."

"Yes. I'm angry with her for being herself. It's so stupid."

"It's *human*."

"I'm not human, I'm Jedi," Jess screamed at him abruptly.

"And the two are mutually exclusive?" Qui-Gon kept his tone calm and conversational.

"Master said...Master said so," Jess said desperately. "You are Jedi, emotion is useless, dangerous. It reduces you to being an animal. A *normal*."

"Like Rilka?"

"No! Rilka loves me like no one else has, *ever*!"

"Yes, she does. And is it the Jedi or the human that she loves?"

"Don't know. Never did."

Qui-Gon's heart ached at young knight's words. He reached out and caressed his cheek. "Don't you?" he asked softly.

"She loves me, doesn't matter what I do."

"Even if you gave up being a Jedi?"

"I can't. It's who I am."

"You're also human, as are we all, Orath's opinion notwithstanding."

"Yes, Master," Jess whispered into the gray space between them.

"Would that I had been your master," Qui-Gon said softly.

"I think Obi-Wan would have something to say about that."

"You deserved better than Orath. But what is done is done. You don't need to let it rule you now though."

"I didn't think it was."

"Have you listened to yourself while we've been talking?"

"Been trying not to."

Qui-Gon sighed. "That sort of defeats the purpose of all this."

"Does that mean we can stop now?"

"No."

Something that might have been 'drat' was mumbled by the disheartened knight.

"Has anything I said sunk in?"

"Apparently I'm being mean to t'lya, Obi-Wan is ready to run and hide from me, and I'm mad at my padawan for being herself. As for what you said, I'm human and a Jedi and there shouldn't be an issue with it."

"But there is for you."

"You can't undo fifteen years of conditioning with a dozen words."

"No. But you can resolve to start."

"I had it under control, or thought I did until the accident with Kae."

"And now?"

"And now it's painfully obvious I don't."

Qui-Gon nodded. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Try not to explode again and think about it."

"That's all?"

"For now, yes. Maybe see if I can spot t'lya long enough to apologize."

"You don't have to deal with this by yourself, Jess." He reached out and clasped his bondmate's hand. "Please let us help you."

"I have to know where to start to ask for help, Master Qui-Gon."

"Just say the words, Jess. All you have to do is say the words."

There was a long silence. "Help me?"

Qui-Gon let out the breath he'd been holding, and gently pulled Jess into his arms. "Of course," he breathed.

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------

 

WC-20 *************************************************************

Seventh Salvo

"We can stop now, right?" Jess asked softly.

"I'm don't like hurting you, Jess. But I had-"

"-to do it," Jess finished off wearily.

"I care for you. We all do."

"You would have to, to put up with me."

He tenderly brushed his lips against Jess's.

The dark-haired knight sighed and then pulled away. "I need to go make amends."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, since they are likely to run from the sight of me." Jess smiled weakly. "t'lya has gotten rather adept at avoiding me lately."

"Shall we go change that then?"

Jess nodded and slid off the bed. Smoothing down his hair impatiently, he waited for Qui-Gon to join him at the door. "Do you know where she is?"

"She was with Kae last I saw her. I asked her to stay and keep her company."

Jess concentrated for a moment. "Kae is asleep, and I *think* the kitten is with her in the med-bay."

He nodded. They headed to the far wing of the house where the medical area had been set up. Ani was sitting on the foot of Kae's bed when they turned the corner into her small room. He held up his finger for silence rather imperiously when Jess opened his mouth to speak. t'lya was curled up in Kae's arms, tip of her tail wrapped over her nose. Qui-Gon gently touched t'lya's mind, waking her.

"mrrr?" she said sleepily, opening an eye. And promptly froze when she saw Jess. At least, if you didn't count the involuntary shivers.

"Oh dear," Jess said softly and took a step back, giving the animal space.

Moving forward quickly, Qui-Gon knelt by the bedside and stroked the small felinoid's head. He sent her reassurance, complete with images of him protecting her. She sent back images of an angry Jess moving her with the Force, something that had always been warm and comfortable before. No one had been truly Angry with her before and now she was Afraid. She crawled carefully off of Kae's lap and into Qui-Gon's tunic. He shared what she sent him with Jess even as he continued to soothe t'lya with thoughts and touches. She shivered once more and asked if they could Go. She would stay out of Jesslove Knight's way from now on. Promised that she would and if she didn't all her Fur could fall out.

"Qui-Gon, can we take this out into the main room and not wake Kae?" Jess finally asked softly.

Qui-Gon nodded, ruffling his padawan's hair affectionately as he walked by. Ani nodded to him and went back to his watch over his fellow padawan. The door closed to Kae's room and Jess stopped, turning to look at the felinoid. t'lya shrunk even further down inside the tunic and Qui-Gon murmured reassurances to her again.

"I apologize, t'lya," Jess began stiffly. "I never meant to frighten you or make you scared of me."

t'lya's head cautiously peeked out and she looked at Jess warily.

"You have as much right to people and space as I do here. Perhaps more."

"Mrr?"

Before anything else could happen Obi-Wan came in, dressed in his Fleet uniform. There was a momentary pause while everyone sized each other up and then he was gently extracting the kitten from Qui-Gon's tunic. He kissed her head gently and walked back out without saying a word. Qui-Gon looked at Jess, trying to gauge the other man's emotions, behind the shields he'd thrown up.

"I deserved that."

"Perhaps," he allowed.

"Apparently the felinoid isn't the only one I should be apologizing to," Jess said dispiritedly. "And she was just starting to listen."

"She heard what you said." He crossed the room and rested his hand on Jess's shoulder. "Give her time. She's quite forgiving."

"MROOOW!" t'lya came skidding back into the med-bay. She came to a stop in front of Jess and mewed at him, clearly wanting the rest of her apology.

"As I was saying," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Jess knelt and laced his fingers over his bent knee. "t'lya, thank you for listening to my words and I want to apologize again for the way I acted. With Kae and Jayden I'm very protective. Over protective."

She tilted her head to one side, considering, then sent an image of full grown felinoid standing over two kittens and growling at anyone and anything that came near.

"Yes, exactly like that and sometimes I forget how strong I am." Jess blushed. "Can you forgive me?"

"Rrow mrr?"

"I will do my very best to make sure it doesn't happen again," he affirmed.

"Mew." She briefly rubbed her head against his hand then ran out again.

He smiled bemusedly. "Well, she definitely knows her own mind."

"Yes." Qui-Gon offered him a hand up.

"Thank you." Standing Jess's smile faltered. "Is she truly unafraid of me now?"

"She's willing to give you a second chance. But I would advise not to make any sudden moves around her for a while. Not until her trust is rebuilt."

Another nod and then his eyes turned distant. "Obi-Wan looked like he was going to go on a trip."

He had, Qui-Gon thought. "He has been thinking about it," he admitted.

"You did warn me. Can you see if he'll talk to me before you go wherever you are going?"

"I'll ask." He wouldn't push. This was already hard enough for Obi-Wan.

"Thank you. If it's okay, I'm going to go relieve your padawan and sit with Kae for a while."

"I think that will do you both some good."

Jess nodded and with a reassuring squeeze to his arm, left. Qui-Gon watched him go. It was a start. He just hoped it would be enough. Walking back down the main hallway he spotted Obi-Wan shifting a few things from the common area into their bedroom. Rill was watching him carefully and speaking softly.

"Are you sure this is what's best, Obi-ki? This is your room too."

His lifemate sighed. "Yes, it is. But Jess and I need space from each other right now, or at least I need some room."

"I heard what he said."

Obi-Wan flinched, his steps pausing for a moment before continuing. "Then you know why."

"And you know he didn't mean it."

The slim figure in black twisted sharply and spoke harshly. "And you know it still hurt. Leave off."

Rill drew back, hands held up in surrender. "I know that running won't help."

"You just don't get it do you? If I stay he'll keep hurting me, eating me alive with pain and not even know it. And I can't stop him. I care for him too much."

That halted the argument. Rilka brushed the back of his cheek with one hand before heading to the nursery.

Qui-Gon moved forward then. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No." Obi-Wan glanced at him before putting clothes on the shelves. "I'm sure I'll be talked into moving it all back in a few days anyway."

"Only if you're up to it." He wasn't going to let Obi-Wan be bullied, even by those closest to him.

His body language and tone denoted strength but his Obi-Wan's eyes were wounded. "We'll see what the future brings, won't we?"

Closing the distance between them, he touched his lifemate's cheek. "Yes we will. Together."

"Jess looks to be doing better." Obi-Wan pointed to the closet where t'lya was prowling around quite happily.

"He's made a start. He's aware of what he's been doing now."

A brief nod and then Obi-Wan went back to sorting.

"Leave some room," Qui-Gon requested. He started for the door.

There was a scrape of a boot heel against the floor and then Obi-Wan was at his shoulder. [Thank you.]

Qui-Gon smiled and touched his cheek again. [I go where you go. Care to help me move my things?]

[That's why I'm following you,] Obi-Wan sent. [That and the great view.]

***************

t'lya prowled through the closet quite bravely. It was Dark in places and she needed to be sure that His clothes would be safe from any bit of Strangeness that might be hiding. That and she just needed to Look. It was a felinoid thing. A rule.

There were foot coverings for Obi-Wan's tender paws. She noticed that he only wore them when they were out in the Dark Place or when the Lion reminded him.

Otherwise he didn't bother and she enjoyed laying on them. It helped keep him in one spot, especially when his lap was full of other Things or It.

And Jesslove Knight seemed to be getting better. He had apologized quite nicely to Her and that was definitely a paw in the right direction, though she would be careful for a long while.

Perhaps even a whole day.

Tigerkitten was healing nicely. Red Eyes had done a fine job with her and she was to be commended, though Red Eyes still had quite a Firm grip and needed to be careful of small Felinoids. And the Lion had been good about splashing since then. It helped that she never went in there when he was bathing either.

Not that she needed a Bath as often as Obi-Wan seemed to think.

********

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan retreated to his workshop, turning the music up as he hadn't since he was Ani's age and closing the door. Rill was standing there in shock as Jess brushed past her and headed back to the medical bay. It had been a *very* polite discussion between Jess and Obi-Wan.

So polite it was painful to watch.

And it had ended with Obi-Wan shooting him a desperate look and retreating.

"Qui, we need to talk. This is out of hand."

He nodded at Rilka. "Shall we walk?" he asked, gesturing down the hall.

With a nod of her own they began heading down the hall. "Moving your stuff out of the common area?"

"I won't let Obi-Wan isolate himself. Besides," he added softly, "neither of us does well without the other."

"The bigger issue then is why Obi-Wan wants out."

"We've discussed this before." He glanced sideways at her. "When Obi-Wan is truly hurt, he retreats."

"But Jess was upset. Obi-Wan went to him knowing that and helped him through it, as did you. And Jess truly didn't mean what he said."

Upset was something of an understatement, Qui-Gon thought but did not say. "I know that, as does Obi-Wan. But the words still hurt."

"And taking support away from Jess now that he knows what is going on is better?"

"A support is not much help if it is in danger of breaking itself."

"It can't be that bad!"

"With everything else that Obi-Wan's been going through? You've seen how close to the edge he's been the last few months, Rill."

"You make it sound like he's completely unstable and can't handle it."

"He is handling it. But it's taking everything he's got. He doesn't have any resources to spare." Qui-Gon stopped and looked at her. "We all have times when we are fragile."

"We're not agreeing on this at all, are we?"

He spread his hands. "I don't want to hurt Jess any more than he is already. And I already told him, I am here when he needs me. But I won't push Obi-Wan. I'm hoping they will have gotten past this by the time we travel to Coruscant. If not..." He sighed. "We will work something out."

"Time heals all wounds?" she asked archly.

"Or let's one acquire coping skills," he replied.

"How did they manage to get out of training and get to be this age without them?"

"In Jess's case, you've met Orath. Obi-Wan..." he trailed off. "He did not have a perfect master either."

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes with her fingers. "So you are telling me that while the Jedi Order makes excellent warriors, as a group you tend to suck at interpersonal relationships."

"We're trained in diplomacy and negotiation, but where our own hearts are involved..."

"You don't get much practice."

"No." Qui-Gon smiled self-deprecatingly. "Though in the last couple of years..."

"Definitely."

"They're both trying, Rill. That's the best we can ask."

"So fussing at you to go fuss at Obi-Wan to deal is useless?"

"If by dealing you mean do what you want him to do, yes."

"What I want him to do is not retreat and hide from Jess."

"I know."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I don't want you pushing him," Qui-Gon warned.

"Define pushing."

"Dismissing his reasons for doing what he is doing and making him feel that he's doing something wrong."

"And if I wanted to persuade him to rethink the situation?"

"Define your methods of persuasion."

"Talk to him. Maybe explain why Jess said some of the things he did."

Qui-Gon considered. "You'll listen to what he says as well? *Really* listen?"

"Provided he listens to me as well, yes."

"Why does that sound more like 'agrees with me'?" Qui-Gon asked with a weary sigh. Rill was so focused that he was beginning to doubt that anything less was going to get through to her.

"Then you can be there when I talk to him."

He considered. "I will call a halt if I deem it necessary," he warned.

She shot him a look. "He's a general. He can call a halt if he needs one."

"If this was about military matters, I would agree. But we've already established that we Jedi are not as well versed in interpersonal relationships."

"Fine. Now?" She waved a hand in the general direction of the blaring music.

"Now would be a bad time," he said, shaking his head. "Give him some space. After dinner tonight, if nothing else happens."

"Dinner then."

"*After* dinner."

"After dinner." She frowned and stepped closer. "Do we have anything to eat dinner on?"

Qui-Gon blinked. "I'm not sure. Jess was rather...thorough."

[I have someone sending down metalware we can use from the D'Ka,] Obi-Wan sent along the lifebond.

"Obi-Wan's taken care of it," he relayed, sending acknowledgement back along the bond.

"Oh." She nodded. "In that case I'm off to check on Jess and Kae. See you at dinner."

He nodded, watched her go, then turned to contemplate the shut workroom door. Deciding to give his lifemate some more time and space, he turned and went to join his own master who was babysitting Jayden.

Master Yoda was in the library. He and the baby were watching each other intently. Yoda was speaking to her quietly and she was paying close attention. The Force energy was weaving around them at a rather fantastic rate. Jayden was rather intrigued by Qui-Gon's master.

Qui-Gon stood in the door and watched for a long moment, letting the simplicity, the peace flow over him. He wasn't ashamed to admit he needed it just then.

His master gave no outward notice of his presence, but inwardly he urged Qui-Gon to join them. Which he did, slipping into the room and taking the seat next to Yoda's. "Learn much you will, Jayden from the life around you."

She blew a spit bubble, unimpressed.

The old master laughed. "Save my teachings for when you are older and think you should listen, yes."

"Everything is a lesson for her now," Qui-Gon said softly, reaching out a finger which she grasped tightly.

Blue eyes now turning slowly brown, a legacy of her father, tracked over to him. She waved her arms back and forth enthusiastically, the only outward sign of welcome she could manage at this stage. Her mind surged toward his unevenly, saying the equivalent of hello.

"Hello, Little One," he replied both out loud and mentally. Smiling as she waved and kicked her limbs in happiness and excitement.

She sent a vague image of looking up at him from quite close up. The nearest she had come to being able to ask to be held.

"Of course." He gently lifted her from Yoda's arms and cradled her against his chest.

Jayden snuggled into his tunics, contentment emanating. Qui-Gon opened himself to it, letting it wash over him. Contentment for him had been in very short supply today and it felt like a balm to a soul weary and jaded. At some primitive level she sensed that and shared her joy at being held with him. Healing what she could.

[Thank you,] he sent, letting her feel his gratitude.

It was reflected back to him, tinged with joy. Life was just so exciting!

It was certainly that. And even if sometimes the excitement was of a sort he'd avoid if given a chance, Jayden's happiness made Qui-Gon review all the things in his own life that he treasured. It was a heartening long list.

Yoda watched them both. "Happy you are?"

"Yes," he told his master, and at that moment he was.

"You shade the truth, Qui-Gon."

His mouth quirked up slightly. He never could dissemble to his master. "It's been a trying day," he admitted, "but Jayden has a talent for making things better."

"A talent that she will always have, I think. Like your Obi-Wan."

He sighed and looked down at the small face watching him so trustingly. Would that she wouldn't be so open to hurt as his lifemate.

"We need hearts as great as theirs, Qui-Gon. Trust in the strength such gifts provide."

Strength. He thought of Obi-Wan and how, no matter how hurt he was, he always managed to do what he needed, be there when he was needed. Qui-Gon had no doubt that if Jess truly needed Obi-Wan, he would be there this time as well. No matter how he feared the pain it may cause him.

"Perhaps they need to be reminded of their strength, eh?"

"Perhaps," he replied, thinking of the impending talk after dinner. Perhaps...

"Take the young one with you, Qui-Gon. Rest I need."

He nodded and stood. Amazing how his master could clarify a situation or renew his commitment with a few simple questions. "Thank you, Master," he said simply."

The ancient Jedi bowed his head slightly and then closed his eyes. "You are welcome, my padawan."

Qui-Gon found his steps carrying back to the workshop almost of their own accord. Jayden had settled into his arms, drowsing contentedly. The music had softened considerably and shifted to pipes. Gentle melodies of a culture that they had visited many years before. They had been gifted with a recording on departure, something they could quite happily accept when more extravagant things might have been rejected.

A potent reminder that spoke well of the people who had given it to them.

Reaching out, Qui-Gon tentatively touched his lifemate's mind. [Obi-Wan? Would you mind some company?]

[Come on in. t'lya is 'helping' me put everything away.]

He smiled slightly at that and opened the door.

"Mew?" t'lya was standing in one of the drawers of the tool chest and watching as Obi-Wan put away parts around her paws, occasionally lifting one when she was truly in the way.

"Yes, it goes there and yes, I'm quite sure."

"Mrrr." She batted something back out and sat down.

"Look felinoid, I say it goes there."

"Mew!"

"A slight disagreement?" Qui-Gon asked neutrally. Keeping his amusement out of his voice and off his face.

"It's my toolbox." Obi-Wan picked up the part, then picked up the kitten. "A nd I say it goes there."

"Mrr-mrroow." She wriggled free and jumped to the top of a workbench, sitting primly and turning her head to lick at her shoulder in haughty unconcern.

"And where do you think it should go? I'm not making napping space for you in every drawer."

She gave him a disgusted look and another "mrrow," expressing her disappointment in his obvious failure to grasp the importance of napping space.

"I'll make you a space on top, so you can see everything and don't have to worry about anyone closing anything with you inside."

t'lya acquiesced to this but only after long moments of consideration. She patiently waited for Obi-Wan to clear the space for her, then jumped up and curled into a small ball in the spot provided.

Obi-Wan turned to him. [Ahem, sorry about that. Negotiations were underway. I lost, but that's hardly news where she is concerned.]

[She seems to have lightened your mood,] Qui-Gon ventured.

[She's very honest about what she wants and needs. Even though that is an often confused list. Having you here has made me happier.] Obi-Wan leaned forward for a lingering kiss.

Qui-Gon complied quite willingly for a moment, but then pulled back, careful not to disturb the nearly asleep baby in his arms. [It is mutual, love.]

[Did she tire her keeper out?] Gentle fingertips hovered over Jayden's head for a moment before withdrawing.

[Apparently she is not yet much impressed with Master Yoda's wisdom. Though his weaving of the Force does seem to entertain her.]

[He's not careful and she's going to pick up that trick. The weaving that is, being impressed with wisdom is another matter entirely.]

[She has her own wisdom, even now.] He gently caressed her cheek and she sighed, snuggling deeper into his arms.

A rather cynical sounding 'mrph' came from the kitten even though she hadn't moved and appeared deeply asleep.

Obi-Wan chuckled. [And the philosophical debate carries to the next generation.]

[Indeed. Endlessly carried into the future.]

Obi-Wan smiled at him, a tad mysteriously. [She was wise to pick you as her defender. It is the same choice I have made over and over.]

He swallowed, unaccountably moved by the simple statement. [Both are honors I treasure and duties I will give my soul to fulfill.]

[I shan't speak for Jayden, but you have mine unconditionally and have for many years.]

[My Light.]

[My Soul.]

Qui-Gon smiled wryly. [We're basking.]

[Well...yes.] Obi-Wan blushed. [I think we're entitled.]

[Indeed.] He paused and then ventured, [Especially after today.]

There was a flicker of unhappiness that faded. [That was earlier, this is now.]

[Living in the moment?]

[If I can live there with you, yes.]

He reached out and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. [Always.]

[We're doing it again. Maybe I should go start dinner and the little one should have hers.]

[Yes. Would you like some help?]

[Certainly. You can supervise with your usual flair and style.]

Giving his lifemate a suspicious glance he asked, [In other words, don't touch the food?]

[You can certainly touch the food. How else are you going to eat it?] Obi-Wan grinned and then trilled to the felinoid, waking her.

[You could always feed me,] Qui-Gon offered straight-faced as t'lya yawned and stood, stretching first her front paws and then her back.

[I was going to make finger foods.] Obi-Wan gestured for everyone to precede him out of the workroom. [Feeding can certainly be done.]

[This could be an interesting meal.]

[Especially considering our current company.] Obi-Wan ran a possessive hand down Qui-Gon's back.

[The list of company will probably expand for the actual room,] he reminded his lifemate, watching him carefully.

There was a subtle flinch but no other reaction. [All the more reason for it to be interesting then.]

Hopefully it will be a positive interesting, Qui-Gon thought. A pleasant interlude would go a long way to beginning to repair the damage that had been done.

*********************

End Seventh Salvo


	9. Eighth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should know, you sampled most of it already," Obi-Wan teased as he grabbed a bit of bread and some spread.
> 
> "You offered."
> 
> "It was that or have you help." His lifemate yelped at the pinch.

War Chronicles Salvo Eight 

The idea had been a good one. Candles and colored crystal lanterns lit the rear porch like a summer garden party. A few small heaters and a shield to hold the heat in gave them a warm enclosed space out of the fall weather's cool chill. A couple of chairs had been put out, for Kae and his master. The rest had been removed and cushions, along with low tables, had been spread across the space. Jess had carried Kae out and carefully settled her into the seat. The moment she was settled of course, t'lya had claimed the lap. She had purred winningly at Jess, daring him to do something.

He had smiled fleetingly at her, petting her briefly before moving to take his own seat beside Rill. Yoda had settled quite happily on his chair, secretly pleased that he was eye level with the rest of them for once. Obi-Wan brought out two trays of food, Ani right behind him with two more. Grewllean came in with the citrus drinks and cups. A few minutes of flurried activity and they were all settled around the food-laden tables. "Looks good, love," Qui-Gon told him, smiling as Obi-Wan leaned back into his arms.

"You should know, you sampled most of it already," Obi-Wan teased as he grabbed a bit of bread and some spread.

"You offered."

"It was that or have you help." His lifemate yelped at the pinch.

Qui-Gon hid his smile carefully and turned to hold a plate out to Kae. "Try to remember to eat some yourself," he advised as she took several bits and fed them to t'lya.

"But she's so hungry."

Obi-Wan snorted. "I think she has a portable black hole."

"Mrrow!" t'lya gave him a Look then purred at Kae as she fed her another tidbit.

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"Definitely some strong personalities around here," Rill murmured. Jayden, who was settled comfortably in her arms watching everybody, chose that moment to noisily blow bubbles. That caused a round of chuckles and everything seemed to ease slightly.

Jess and Obi-Wan were carefully not looking at each other, better than not willing to be in the same room, but still not right. It wasn't going unnoticed by the others either; Qui-Gon watched as Rill shot frowning glances at both of them, and both padawans were more subdued than usual in response to the tension.

Especially Kae. As the meal went on she got quieter and quieter.

Obi-Wan finally made a deliberate effort to engage Jess in conversation. "Jess, do you think you could help me with something tomorrow? I need to spar with someone besides Qui-Gon."

"Of course," Jess replied quietly, briefly meeting Obi-Wan's eyes before glancing away again.

[Well, that was useless.] Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back against Qui-Gon.

[Not at all,] he countered, wrapping his arms around his lifemate. [At the moment he is as fearful of misstepping as you are.]

[And misstep is all I seem to be doing of late.] Outloud he only said, "So, ready for dessert?"

"I am," Ani said with enthusiasm.

"Then go get it. It's on the counter." He stage whispered to Kae, "I love volunteers."

She giggled as Ani rolled his eyes and got to his feet, muttering mostly under his breath about rank going to some people's heads.

"I would have done it to whoever asked about it first, Ani." Obi-Wan chuckled. "You were just first."

Ani opened his mouth, then shut it again without saying anything else. He headed inside.

His lifemate surged to his feet. "I'll go help," was softly muttered and then Obi-Wan had disappeared inside. Jess watched him go, and Qui-Gon could almost see him wavering about going and offering to help as well.

"Go on, Jess," Rill urged him. "I'm sure there are some sprinkles or powdered something that needs to be carried."

Nodding, he gave her a brief smile, before going inside after the other two. Kae picked through her plate, seeing if there was anything else that might appeal to the kitten. Qui-Gon listened with one ear while Grewllean urged the girl to eat more herself, but most of his awareness was with his lifemate. Jess was stealing glances at Obi-Wan occasionally, and trying to make amends for earlier. Ani was quickly shooed back in the direction of the porch, loaded down with a tray full of sweets, leaving the two knights alone. Again came the soft request for Obi-Wan and himself to move their stuff back to the common area, that nothing else would go wrong.

That he, Jess, had been upset and had released all that to the Force and that Obi-Wan had been there to help him through it. His lifemate was thanked for that and then Jess asked for forgiveness for the harsh words. It was freely given, but Obi-Wan remained firm, he needed space until it was comfortable again to share it with Jess. Jess's shoulders slumped at that and he asked softly what he could do to make it comfortable again. There was such sadness in his lifemate at that, such a need to make it right, right now.

But the ache of being hurt was stronger than the need to ease the pain in another, at least at the moment. So Obi-Wan answered that only time would give them the answer to that question. He laid a hand on Jess's shoulder and picked up the other tray, clearly heading back to the gathering.

[Love?] Qui-Gon sent, question and reassurance all in one.

[Managing, thanks.] He could feel Obi-Wan trying to cheer up. [Some basking might do me some good later. After dinner?]

[I am at your disposal.]

[Thank you, Qui-Gon.]

He sent wordless love back and when Obi-Wan reappeared and had set down the tray in the middle of the table, pulled him back down into his arms.

"Thought for sure you would go for the berries first, love."

"You taste better," he replied straight-faced.

"Oh ew." Ani made a face.

Kae sighed and said simultaneously, "How sweet."

The two padawans looked at each other, then grinned simultaneously. "No accounting for taste," Kae teased her counterpart.

Ani just shoveled in another bite of dessert.

Rill was looking at the door and frowning. "Where's Jess?"

"Must have gotten lost," Obi-Wan said brightly and got back to his feet. "I'll lead him here, never fear."

[Need company?] Qui-Gon asked privately.

[I think I can manage.]

He nodded, but kept his awareness on his lifemate as Obi-Wan went back inside.

Jess was sitting on the counter and staring down at the floor between his dangling legs. He appeared to be rather startled by Obi-Wan's reappearance. Obi-Wan urged him to rejoin the group, asking him to help head off Ani long enough for someone else to get part of the sweets.

The other knight looked at him for a long moment as if searching for something, then nodded, sliding off the counter and moving over to Obi-Wan's side. His lifemate offered the additional incentive the secreted chocolate on yet a third tray that hadn't been carried outside yet. That finally got Obi-Wan a smile and even a slight tease about trying to hoard it all for himself. The response was that of course he was hoarding it, one had to share with those that knew its true value. Jess's smile became a bit wider at that and he reached for one of the chocolate treats, holding it out for Obi-Wan to eat.

Delicately, Obi-Wan bit it out of his fingers then picked up the tray and held it out of reach, heading back to the porch. This time Jess followed him. Things seemed easier after that. At least until dinner was cleared away. Jess had carried Kae back to bed, Ani and Grewllean trailing behind him. Master Yoda had disappeared into the garden for his evening meditations, leaving only himself, Rill, and Obi-Wan.

Catching the questioning look Rill sent him, Qui-Gon sighed and nodded. Obi-Wan was still sitting in the circle of his arms which he tightened, anticipating the next few minutes to be less than wholly pleasant.

"Obi-ki?" Rill asked softly.

His lifemate stiffed and stopped picking through the remains of dinner, his head coming up slowly to meet her eyes. "Yes?"

"We need to talk about your moving out."

"Jess and I already did. Twice."

"But I haven't talked to you yet."

"And there isn't a problem with you, it's a problem between Jess and myself."

"But a problem with Jess is a problem with me. Just like if there is an issue with Qui-Gon, you get involved."

"That's a very broad statement." Obi-Wan's body was strung tight, though his voice had remained level and calm throughout the discussion. Qui-Gon unobtrusively moved his hands in soothing circles over his lifemate's chest. A reminder that he was there and supportive.

"Broad, yes, but true. You don't need to hide every time you get into a fight with someone."

"I don't," Obi-Wan argued.

Rill raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Yes, you do. Every time they hurt you, even by mistake, you run for it."

"That isn't entirely true," Qui-Gon interjected softly. Memories loomed in his mind, times where he had hurt Obi-Wan all unknowingly, unthinkingly and his lifemate had not pulled back.

"Fine, but he doesn't say anything either. You either see him run or don't even know it happened."

"I cannot fault him for a flaw I also share. And he is far better at overcoming it than I."

Rill sighed. "We are getting off track here. I want you to move back. It's hurting Jess unnecessarily for both of you to be gone."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Unnecessary?"

"Yes, Jess was upset and rightly so at what had happened to Kae. To move out because of that is an overreaction."

"There is more to it than that," Qui-Gon replied. "You know that."

"There doesn't have to be. It can be that simple if you let it."

"I thought you didn't want Obi-Wan to hide his feelings when he is hurt."

"I don't. So what you are telling me is that this is the solution." She leaned forward, trying to capture Obi-Wan's hands, but he moved them out of reach. "Please, don't do this."

"It's already done," Obi-Wan said hoarsely. "Let it go."

Qui-Gon hugged him tighter, then looked back at her. "Rill. This isn't helping."

"I had to try, for Jess's sake. When you are able then..." She got to her feet and with one more long look, went into the house.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon moved so he could see his lifemate's face.

"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?" He realized it was a rather foolish question, but couldn't stop himself from asking it.

"That depends on how you define all right."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "And that is an answer in itself."

"I still love them both and it will be better with a little time. When that's better, I'll be better." Obi-Wan shrugged uneasily. "That's the best answer I can give you."

"It's enough." He nuzzled his lifemate's cheek.

"Oh good." A half-hearted smile crossed his face.

"It will work out. And in some ways, Jess needed something like this to drive home exactly what he has been doing. I'm not sure anything less would have."

"His own version of a collar?"

Qui-Gon suppressed the instinctive shudder that the memory always brought. "Yes," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I didn't mean to upset you by mentioning it. My apologies, love."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "It's all right."

"Then it will never have to be done again. The pain of it happening once will be such a great one that there will be no need or wish to repeat it."

Qui-Gon smiled. "No."

"Clean up and then head upstairs?"

"Oh, yes." He nuzzled Obi-Wan's cheek again.

*****************

Obi-Wan was the last off the D'ka this time. Making sure that his crew had quarters and were settled somewhere besides aboard ship for the time on Coruscant.

It was rare indeed that all of them could leave at once. Frequently it was in small groups, a payment for having joined the Jedi fleet. An even sharper one by choosing to stay with him and Clan Jinn in their unofficial exile.

So when he could ease that he did, and his immediate 'family' would just have to wait, this once. The larger family needed to be taken care of. Besides, it was still easier if he and Jess did tasks separately rather than together. Odd pressures and looks were still commonplace between them.

So they would have six weeks on Coruscant. Time for significant refits for the D'Ka. Training for the crew, between downtime rotations. And training and evaluations for the Jedi. It was heartening to have the padawans almost immediately swept away by their yearmates. Ani and Kae's friendship was easing the transition for both of them back into temple life. Qui-Gon, of course, had been swept away by Mace Windu and was sequestered somewhere on the upper levels. Ostensibly to talk business, in reality it was far more likely to gossip.

Grewllean had vanished in the direction of the Healer's Quarters, promising to reappear in time for the competitions in three weeks, and to make it onboard for their return to patrol duty. Jess, Rilka, and Jayden had gone to reopen their quarters, getting stuck with all the luggage. They had left Master Yoda back on Garos. He would arrive just in time for the competition and then do his annual retreat to Dagobah. It wasn't common knowledge yet, but the old master had decided to make his permanent home elsewhere.

Quietly, very quietly, the Jedi were decentralizing.

The major temples on Coruscant, Alderaan, and Dantooine still had full staffs, but the senior masters were beginning to quietly retire elsewhere. Not fast enough to suit Obi-Wan's taste, but considering how conservative the Order tended to be, this was all but a siren call to arms.

"Mrr!"

The hungry call of the nearly grown felinoid drew him out of his musings on the bridge. He finished off one last line of the journal and then scooped her up out of Qui-Gon's seat. Too big to fit into his tunics now, he had to carry her or put her on his shoulder. Qui-Gon could still manage it, but Obi-Wan knew he looked silly with a bulge that size above the waistline. He waved to the maintenance crew that was already itching to take everything apart. They swarmed up the ramp, vanishing inside.

t'lya grumped at him, so he put up the hood of his cloak and she happily crawled inside. Her furry ears tucked in next to one of his, the tail draping down the other side of his neck. They had come to an understanding, no twitching the tail, no twitchy General.

"Mrr?" she asked, projecting an image of tuna and cream. Lots and Lots of tuna and cream.

"The dining hall then? And I'll place orders to our quarters for dinner."

"Mrow!" Her contented purr sounded like thunder this close to his ear.

He chuckled. "The dining hall it is, my lovely."

He was halfway there when he caught sight of a familiar but unwelcome figure ahead of him. Orath. Drawing deep on his hard earned serenity he let his pace catch him up to the other master and then keep up with him. Not drawing ahead, nor falling behind. The positioning was that of an equal.

He softly murmured, "Good afternoon, Master."

Orath glanced at him, expression one of distaste. "Let you back on the planet, Kenobi?"

"Yes, Master. We all came back for the competitions."

"All? That's surprising considering."

"Why?" He had a very good guess as to where this all was leading...

"After what happened to Jessant's padawan." The man oozed false sympathy.

"You mean how she saved a life at severe cost to her own?" Obi-Wan faked incredulity. "Are things like that frowned upon by you, Orath? Oh, that's right. I read the edict where you aren't permitted to train anymore. No glory reflected on you anymore. That must be difficult for you."

A brief scowl crossed Orath's features. "Actually it's rather...refreshing...not to have to deal with the constant disappointments of a padawan."

"A reflection of your training process I imagine," he said cooly.

"When one is given flawed material..." He sighed greatly. "Your master would know about that."

"Oh yes. I'm far from perfect."

"Indeed."

"How was Dagobah?"

Another expression of distaste, quickly hidden.

"Not exactly to my tastes either. Swamps..." It was an honest shudder.

Orath smiled maliciously. "I'm sure you will be very happy there."

"I take it you haven't heard the news then?"

"News?"

"That you are to head the retreat on Dagobah four months of the year."

"What?"

"Oh yes. Quite an honor to head up a new retreat. If you would rather stay here and be assigned to the mortuary research staff though. I heard that Master Xthiaaa asked for you." And in fact the master, who looked like an oversized worker ant had indeed asked for Orath. 'Someone with a personality that would fit into the home hive' had been his actual comment, not that anyone had dared repeat it to Orath yet.

Without another word, Orath turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Actually Master, I wasn't done speaking to you yet." Obi-Wan waited to see if he would return.

Orath didn't look back, didn't even slow down.

"In that case, I'll see you in the council chambers tomorrow. Your attendance is required."

"Mrr-mrrow!" t'lya added for good measure.

Obi-Wan's hand came up, scratching under her chin as they turned back on their appointed path. "Thank you for the support, t'lya."

She purred and rubbed her head against the side of his neck.

"If you decide to bite him sometime, I won't mind," he whispered to her conspiratorially. "Just make sure I'm around so he doesn't do anything back."

Cream and tuna were procured, the cooks only mildly surprised by the furry head that suddenly appeared out of his cloak and did a sniffing quality assurance on said foodstuffs. He seated himself at a table near the middle of the room, kitten on the table. Quite promptly he was overrun by his peers for gossip, some padawans for oggling, and some initiates asking if he was going to teach anything. And if so, what so they could sign up now. It was nice to be back, but he already missed the quiet of Garos IV. The knight promised to bring t'lya to any classes he might teach while in residence and that perhaps he could be seen in the initiate quarters on story telling nights.

He caught a speculative gleam in more than one padawan's eyes at that. Hiding a smile he offered news from his sector and got news from other people's most recent postings. Finally when every last speck of tuna and drop of milk had been squeaked off the enameled plates, he hefted the felinoid back onto his shoulder and stood. It was relatively easy to make his farewells after that and he escaped in the direction of their quarters.

With a gentle nudge he reminded his lifemate of the time. [Qui-Gon, I start dinner in an hour.]

He got an absent-minded acknowledgement, Qui-Gon's attention fully on his discussion with Mace. Obi-Wan listened in for a brief moment and shook his head. They seemed to be discussing a mixture of the political situation on the Rim and what Knight was expected to take what initiate as padawan.

[There won't be any leftovers. I've invited the entire Rim contingent of knights. You'd best go to the dining hall,] Obi-Wan sent as dryly as he could manage.

[I'll be there.] The words were still distracted.

[Tuna, cream, and chocolate.]

[No berries?]

[No.]

Qui-Gon pulled himself from his conversation long enough to send the mental equivalent of a pout.

[Seriously Qui-Gon, we need to talk before Jess catches wind of the fact that Master Orath is on-planet.]

His lifemate's attention briefly focused outward as he politely made his excuses to Mace. Then all of it was back on Obi-Wan.

He shared with Qui-Gon the conversation that they had had. [I think he means to get to Jess by using Kae. Either directly or indirectly.]

[It would be keeping with his methods,] Qui-Gon agreed soberly.

[Return to your gossip, love. I just wanted you to be thinking on it in the meantime.]

[I will be.] Then his lifemate went back to his conversation.

When Obi-Wan entered their quarters it was to a scene of domestic contentment. Rill was sitting on the couch, feeding Jayden while Jess was sitting at the floor at her feet, sketch book in hand, obviously drawing the two of them. With a nod and a smile Obi-Wan stopped and watched. Not willing to speak and disturb the obvious peace in the small family. t'lya grumped at the attention 'It' was getting. Typical for the felinoid who still hadn't quite gotten over her pique at the baby.

Without looking up from his sketching, Jess offered, "I'll draw you next if you want, t'lya."

"Mrowwww?"

Obi-Wan found himself looking at the back of the felinoid's right ear and her tail in front of his other eye.

"I take it that's a yes?" Jess chuckled.

"Mrr," she rumbled happily and leaped from Obi-Wan's shoulder to begin grooming her fur.

"Vain," Obi-Wan murmured.

t'lya ignored him haughtily.

"Actually," Jess ventured, glancing up from his work to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, "I was wondering if you'd like to join her in posing."

"I'm a mess." He gestured down at his wrinkled and dusty leggings and tunic underneath the spotless cloak. Something that Orath would have no doubt dressed him down for, if he had seen it.

Jess smiled. "You're still stunning."

"I'm just Obi-Wan, Jess." He shrugged. "But thank you for the compliment."

Turning his attention back to his work, Jess finished with a flourish of his pencil. "Done!" he declared, grinning as he got up on his knees and leaned forward to drop a kiss on Jayden's forehead, then share another with Rill. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Of course," Rill rolled her eyes extravagantly. "For hard work like that I'm available anytime."

"Be careful," he teased. "I might take you up on that."

"Anytime you like, Jess." She cupped his chin in her hand. "Anytime."

Jess mirrored her gesture, leaning in to kiss her again. Then Jayden burped loudly. They both pulled back and laughed. Jess turned to Obi-Wan again.

"Don't look at me, she's the one who made noise." He grinned and held up his hands.

"She has impeccable timing," Jess responded, then hefted his sketchbook. "So...will you...?"

"Where would you like me?"

He watched Jess's eyes light up at that, then narrow in a speculative gaze. "On your back," he said. "Either on the couch or the bed if you prefer... with t'lya on your chest."

There was a rapid internal debate at that. "Bed," he said finally. "Anything I should take off?"

The question seemed to startle Jess. "Um...the cloak."

Obi-Wan nodded and headed in the direction of the bedroom, trilling softly to the kitten to get her out of her grooming fervor.

"Mrrrrrr?"

"In here, lovely. On the bed."

"Rrow!" And t'lya took off at full speed, going so fast that she actually bounced when she jumped up.

Hiding his smile behind his hand and a cough Obi-Wan settled himself on the bed and then waited expectantly for the fine tuning of his pose that Jess inevitably gave. Not to mention however t'lya decided to situate herself.

"Bend your left knee," Jess said, looking at him intently. "t'lya, curl up on his chest."

They both moved at that rather direct order. t'lya huffing at him silently when she realized that it was not going to be a portrait of just Her.

"Obi-Wan, raise your hand as if you're about to pet her... Yes, just like that. Perfect." Jess sat down on the side of the bed and began drawing furiously.

"mew?"

"Yes, this is it, t'lya," Obi-Wan murmured, barely moving his lips. "But just think, it will be around long afterwards."

"Thank you for doing this," Jess said, his pencil never stilling.

"Sitting still for twenty minutes so you can do something that pleases you? Why wouldn't I?"

"I know you haven't been very comfortable being alone with me lately."

"True." It seemed safer to leave it at that, than anything else.

"I wish I could fix that."

"This is a step in that direction, Jess." Brown eyes caught his, lit from within as Jess smiled shyly at him. t'lya sneezed, a blatant attempt to get attention. "Babies of all shapes and sizes, hmm?" Obi-Wan said, amused.

"I was thinking of doing a series of pictures." The shy diffidence Jess often showed when offering an idea was clearly evident. "Called 'Devotion.'"

Obi-Wan smiled widely. "That sounds beautiful. You should do one of Qui-Gon and Anakin."

"I was planning on it. If I can get Ani to stay still long enough."

"Put food in front of him. Or a new ship design."

"That might work. If he doesn't get too excited and starts waving his hands around."

"So do both. Food to keep his hands full and the design to keep his mind full."

"General Kenobi, master strategist," Jess teased.

"No, just Obi-Wan, occasional teacher," he demurred.

A few more lines and Jess set the sketchbook down. "Done."

"You're getting better." He relaxed back onto the piled up cushions, petting the now drowsing felinoid. "Your talent is refining the more you use it."

"Faster at least. I don't know about better..."

"Definitely better. You are far stronger, your heart has strengthened the last few years. I have no doubt that if you ran into Master Orath it wouldn't be the same meeting of a year ago."

Jess smiled ruefully. "I might hit him harder now."

"You should know, I met up with him in the hallway."

"Oh?" The word was asked carefully.

"His usual sputter of cheap shots and innuendoes. Though I would warn Kae and Ani to stay away from him. Seems to have something against padawans in general, which I'm sure you are very aware of."

The other knight grimaced. "A case of destroying what he can't have for himself."

"Well, he did imply that it was a failure on your part that got her hurt. And we won't even go into what he thought of me. I did inform him of his new assignment though." He continued to speak, hoping to divert Jess from either anger or depression. "Four months on Dagobah every year."

Jess gaped at him for a moment. "You didn't..."

"It was that or give him over to Master Xthiaaa."

Jess's mouth twitched. "He hates getting dirty you realize. Hates mud even worse than you do."

"Good." He made a point of settling back on the pillows and appearing utterly uncaring. "Suits him right for being such a pompous bastard."

"I don't think I ever want to truly get on your bad side. You don't play fair."

"And that overgrown excuse for a sand crab does?"

"I'm not disagreeing with what you did. Quite the opposite in fact." Jess looked wistful for a moment. "I wish someone had done that ten years ago." Back when Jess had been Orath's padawan.

"So do I, but at least we saved someone else from getting him. He petitions the council every quarter for the right to take on a padawan."

"Over my dead body."

"It's gotten to the point where Qui-Gon and I drink tea and we take turns saying no each time he pauses to take a breath."

Again Jess's mouth twitched. "That's got to drive him into a rage."

"Well, considering we're there by holo, it is rather amusing to turn off the sound on his side, mute ours and make snide comments."

The smile that Jess had been fighting broke free. "Let me know next time and I'll sit out of holo range and offer my own comments."

"Definitely. I'm sure you can provide insights that would be quite...entertaining."

"You're always entertaining, Obi-Wan."

He chuckled. "Somehow I doubt there are many that would agree with you."

"They don't know you like I do." Tentatively he reached out and laid his hand on top of Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan turned his hand over, holding Jess's fingers lightly. "Not that you've had the chance lately."

"If so, I had no one to blame but myself."

"I think I should go start dinner." There was a brief hesitation and then Jess was nodding, trying to pull back. Obi-Wan stubbornly held on. "It's not a very exciting invitation, but you are certainly welcome to help cook."

"The results of my cooking tend to be closer to horror than adventure," Jess joked with a smile that was only a little forced. "But if you are willing to take the risk..."

"Of course, it can't be any worse than Qui-Gon. Besides, you'll need to cook for Kae on missions. Good to get in the practice."

"Proper care and watering of a padawan?" This time the smile was more genuine.

"Definitely."

"Then it is past time I learned."

Carefully depositing the drowsing felinoid on the blankets, Obi-Wan pulled himself to a sitting position with Jess's help. "Shall we?"

Jess pulled him up off the bed. "Let's cook."

Rill was still sitting on the couch, holding her daughter and reading a data pad with one hand, when Obi-Wan strolled out of the bedroom.

"Anything interesting?"

"Imperial fleet's new comm designs." She frowned. "They're not what I would have chosen."

"Why? It didn't look particularly inspired to me one way or the other." He continued to the kitchen.

"It has some rather convenient backdoors. Too convenient. If you have the right code words you could eavesdrop on every transmission made, public or private."

"Anything we can do to it to fix that, or at least exploit the weakness ourselves, should the time come?"

"It's possible. If I can break the code."

"If anyone can, you can, Rill," Jess said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Feel free to use the temple computers for raw power if you need it." Obi-Wan gestured vaguely in the direction of the commpanel. "Dinner has priority over communications, excuse me."

Rill nodded absently, already intent on the puzzle.

"Focus determines your reality," he whispered to Jess when the knight joined him in the kitchen.

"So I should focus on not ruining dinner?"

"Let me tell you a secret." He leaned in closer. "We're having dinner delivered."

Jess blinked. "Then what are we-?"

"Dessert."

"Ah." He grinned. "Let me guess. Chocolate?"

"Better." He smiled.

Jess raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Melted chocolate."

The other knight threw back his head and laughed.

********************* End Salvo Eight


	10. Ninth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan settled into their council seats for the first time in almost a year. They had made many virtual appearances of course, but this was actually a nice change. To see out the windows and see the megapolis that was Coruscant. Qui-Gon had seen most of their fellow councilors yesterday of course, finally making back to their quarters long after dinner was finished.

Ninth Salvo

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan settled into their council seats for the first time in almost a year. They had made many virtual appearances of course, but this was actually a nice change. To see out the windows and see the megapolis that was Coruscant. Qui-Gon had seen most of their fellow councilors yesterday of course, finally making back to their quarters long after dinner was finished.

In fact, only Obi-Wan and t'lya were still awake when his beloved had wandered in, a tad sheepishly. He'd raised an eyebrow and pointed Qui-Gon at the plate kept in the warmer before turning back to his studies. His lifemate had smiled and dropped a kiss on the top of his head before settling down to eat the food Obi-Wan had left for him.

It had been like many nights during his apprenticeship when Qui-Gon had gone off with the other masters while Obi-Wan had stayed behind to study for one thing or another. Only this time it was by choice and not because of a difference in status or rank. A great difference indeed to both of them. Qui-Gon hadn't kissed him in those days either, though not for a lack of it being wanted, especially near the end of his apprenticeship.

Turning his attention back to the meeting, Obi-Wan saw that Master Yoda's transmission was coming in clearly from Garos. Everyone had arrived.

"Understand there is new business to discuss," Yoda said as the meeting was convened.

"Master Orath is making his petition again, Masters," Obi-Wan spoke softly. As the newest member of the council he had the rather uninteresting duty of running the agenda.

"The man is persistent if nothing else," Mace said wearily.

"There is also the matter that Knight Lashar and his padawan are on planet." He paused as everyone exchanged knowing smiles. "Master Orath seems to have ill intentions, or at least rather negative commentary about Padawan G'Tal, as well as other members of the Garos temple."

Yoda frowned. "Serious charge it is. Interfering with another's padawan."

"While I would not presume to know the master's mind or intentions on the matter, I would ask that at the very least he be kept away from them at this delicate time in Padawan G'Tal's recovery."

Qui-Gon nodded. "She has made phenomenal progress so far. I would hate to see that curtailed because of a bitter old man."

"Master Orath implied that her being hurt was a shortcoming in Knight Lashar's training methods." He let the statement fall into the silence that followed Qui-Gon's comment.

"Knight Lashar is aware of this?" There was an added edge to Yoda's voice; he had been working with Jess, trying to help the young knight undo all the damage Orath had wrought on his soul.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I informed him in such a way that was politic."

Yoda stared hard at him, then nodded. "Discuss this later, we will."

"Yes, Master." He nodded. "Is Master Orath to be admitted to the council chambers?"

"Enter he shall."

Master Orath walked at his usual slow pace, exuding iron-controlled serenity.

"Master Orath," Yoda greeted him. "Asked to see us, you did?"

"Yes, and you know why. I ask that I be permitted to train a padawan."

"Reasons you have for us to grant your petition?"

"A shortage of teaching masters. I have also proven myself as a worthy instructor."

Yoda blinked in apparent surprise. "Prove yourself, you say?"

"Yes." Orath seemed startled at this change in the script that they seemed to follow every time. "Knights Yasmin and Lashar."

"Knight Yasmin is on permanent restricted duty after being pulled out of the field due to mental instability," Qui-Gon pointed out with quiet heat. "And Knight Lashar-"

"Was perfectly capable before he started sleeping with a normal," Orath replied dismissively.

"On the contrary, called before the council for disciplinary measures many times was Knight Lashar before his relationship with Lieutenant Rilka." Yoda's look was coolly disdainful. "Since, exemplary his conduct has been."

"Then explain how it was that a junior padawan under his direction got hurt so grievously. I'm given to understand that she will never regain full use of her arms, nor do combat. We've lost someone quite capable due to this misstep. Either Jessant's or that of one of the other Jedi who were there. Could they have not rescued the children?"

Though Qui-Gon remained outwardly calm, Obi-Wan could feel his ice-cold rage at that. "Just what are you implying, Orath?" Qui-Gon asked in a quiet voice, anger tightly reined.

"Nothing of course, Master Jinn. The report can be interpreted in any number of ways." Orath bowed slightly.

"Not as simple as that, it is," Yoda said, bringing Orath's attention back to him. "Accusation you made, back it up you will."

"There were two fully trained Jedi at that fire. Jedi I have been told over and over that were capable. Yet somehow it was a padawan who rescued the local clansman and not Kenobi or Master Jinn. "

"We've read that report as well, Master Orath," Mace said. "Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi were occupied in trying to control and redirect the fire."

"They started a second fire, a commendable attempt at control, yes. But the girl ended up on the wrong side of that fire. Why?"

Obi-Wan flinched inwardly. Late at night when he was trying to sleep he could see the flames that he had called, the flames that had ultimately killed one child and scarred another for life. Qui-Gon reached out and grasped his hand tightly. [It wasn't your fault, love.]

[Tell that to his family.] He bowed his head. "There was no ill intent behind my actions. It was tragic that the two boys returned to get a keepsake. Kae was doing her duty. A duty she has learned through her many years at the temple, and far more directly of late with her master. Her excellent recovery is due to hard work on both their parts."

"Done something differently you would have?" Yoda asked coolly.

"That I cannot is a regret I will carry the rest of my life, Master."

Yoda nodded. "Saved the many you did. Unfortunate it is that it wasn't possible to save them all. Death is a part of the pattern of the Force as well."

Excellent wisdom, however hard it was on the living to swallow it.

Orath waited with a bored expression. "Is my petition granted?"

Yoda pinned him with a probing gaze. "What would *you* have done differently?"

"I would not have left my padawan behind in the first place. She would have been with me rather than being delegated to a task that was clearly beyond her. The clansmen fended for themselves well enough."

"I see." Yoda glanced at his fellow councilors. "Move I do for Master Orath's petition to be denied."

"Seconded," Mace said firmly.

Obi-Wan stood. "I ask that Feduc Orath be stripped of his rank of Jedi Master and be removed from the order. "

A soft murmur went through the council at that.

"Seconded," Qui-Gon said immediately.

Orath stepped right up to Obi-Wan, his eyes bright with anger. "I challenge you to single combat as a test of my fitness."

Obi-Wan had no doubt that Orath planned to kill him in that combat if he could. "Accepted." Beside him, he felt Qui-Gon's unrest at this turn of events.

Yoda sighed. "It will wait until I have arrived. Tradition demands that the entire council be in residence for such a challenge."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly in the old master's direction, never taking his eyes off of Jess's former master.

"You are dismissed, Orath," Mace told him, gesturing towards the door.

Orath chuckled and withdrew. "Have a good day, Masters, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stepped back and sat in his chair again. The council meeting broke up soon after, the mundane details they usually dealt with paling in comparison with what had happened. Qui-Gon remained quiet as they left the room, but Obi-Wan could clearly sense the unrest below the surface.

[If I did not accept the challenge he would have forced us to withdraw the sanction.] He bowed his head solemnly. [And I should not have accepted without asking you first.]

[If I had said no, it would have been at least partially because I wanted to challenge him myself.]

[We fight him together regardless of who is actually in the ring, Master.]

Reaching out, Qui-Gon entwined their fingers together. [He won't fight fair.]

[Then I'll definitely be doing some training over the next twenty-odd days, won't I?]

[Yes.] He could feel Qui-Gon's desire to pull him into a protective embrace and hold him there.

With a shrewd look he gently tugged them out of the main flow of traffic and into a sunlit alcove, trying to give his lifemate what he needed. [Hold me?]

Instantly, Qui-Gon's arms encircled him. [I know you can take care of yourself, but I hate having to stand and watch, not being allowed to help.]

[You will be helping. You are my life and my light, Qui-Gon. Anything beyond that is a bonus.]

[I suppose I want the bonus then.] He smiled faintly, then nuzzled Obi-Wan's cheek.

He chuckled, returning the caress. [Then find a room and I'll give you one.]

They weren't that far from the training area and that is where Qui-Gon led him, choosing one of the small rooms, locking the door behind them.

****************************

The day of the annual competitions finally arrived. This year, as much as he had wanted to, Obi-Wan wasn't out wandering the crowds with the rest of them. Instead, as tradition demanded, and he was getting sick of that phrase, he was meditating quietly in a room off the Grand Arena. He meditated, letting his mind go where it willed. It went with Qui-Gon as he wandered the crowd.

Obi-Wan smiled; there was more than one way to get what you wanted. t'lya was with his bondmate, tucked securely into his tunic. One look at the crowd and she had ducked inside. And she was wearing her butterfly collar that Obi-Wan had finally had a chance to make for her.

Rill, Jayden and Grewllean were sitting together this year. Something that had been compromised on by the group. In fact, it was expected that once Yoda was done judging the match he would join them, turning over the duties for the rest of the competitions to someone else for the first time in living history. The old master had insisted it was time and then some for another being to take over.

Kae and Ani had both entered the kata competition as planned. Obi-Wan had insisted that he would be there for that, tradition be damned. So the order had been changed and his match with Orath would be the first 'event' of the day. In fact, the initiates and padawans, except for Ani and Kae, had been banned from the arena until it was over. In case of someone's death, he knew.

Jedi did not fear death, but then Jedi did not try to kill each other either and it was common knowledge by now that Orath meant to end the lifebonded's existence if he could at all manage it.

A single lit candle and stick of incense burned in front of Obi-Wan. Reminding him at every in-drawn breath of serenity and calm. Once you find your center then you can surely overcome anything.

It was time.

With one last slow breath he surfaced from his meditation and raised his head to meet Mace's eyes. There was no need to speak as he got to his feet and followed the senior council member onto the arena floor. The arena was full and eerily silent. It was as if every one was holding their breath.

Waiting.

His eyes slid around the room, meeting the gazes of so many people he knew. Some friendly, some not. Some kind, some not. He knew ahead of him was a man who quite nearly hated him. Not for what he was, but what he stood for, since it opposed his own views.

Instead of looking to that pair of eyes, which he would need to see soon enough for the battle, he searched out Qui-Gon. His master, lover, and lifemate was waiting at the edge of the ring. Their gazes locked and it just confirmed the rightness of this moment in the Force. Qui-Gon was still worried, what sane being wouldn't be? But the love and support that had carried them both through so much was still there, shining from his eyes.

He smiled and continued on into the ring. The rules were simple. Have a clear victor in the duel.

He finally looked at his opponent; Orath stood at the far side of the ring, hair pulled back, saber in hand. He didn't look old and frail now. There was a glow of passion about him, the light of obsession. His bitterness and anger had found a target, and it was clear everything he had would be put into destroying that target.

Obi-Wan nodded respectfully and handed his cloak to Master Windu. His own hair was pulled back into a braid and tucked into his tunic. Nothing for his opponent to grab a hold on. He refused to think of Orath as an enemy, only as an opponent.

Mace stepped out of the ring, leaving only the two men inside.

There was no signal or preliminaries, not outwardly. Obi-Wan and Orath slowly moved towards each other and stopped when they were only several feet away. They stood there, staring at each other, for several long moments. Then at some unheard, unseen signal, perhaps from the Force, they both ignited their sabers and lunged forward. The battle raged back and forth at a fever pace. Orath changing tactics from moment to moment, as Jess had predicted. Never staying with one style or method for more than a few strikes and parrys before changing tactics again. It had been his method of embarrassing his padawans when he felt they had gotten too big for their 'sabers. Nearly impossible to fight consistently against, he simply tried to confound you into an error. The trick, Jess had told him, was to match him, wait it out. So that's what he did.

In fact, when they broke apart for a moment and Obi-Wan could catch a single deep breath, he was feeling quite fortunate to keep up. In the next pass Orath managed to singe him across the thigh. With a grim smile Obi-Wan reflected that Orath had definitely done his research. There had been a collective gasp from the crowd at the slight injury and then they fell silent again, their regard so intense it was almost another participant in the duel. It certainly was generating a staggering amount of energy.

Casting a thought in that direction he let it weave around him. Too erratic to truly use at this stage, Obi-Wan let it feed into him, easing the ache from his muscles and lending more bounce to his step. "Ready to resign yet, Feduc?"

Orath's response was a renewed attack, even more intense.

Appearing more at ease than he felt, Obi-Wan spared a bit of air to chuckle and speak again. "I'll take that as a no."

Distantly he could feel Qui-Gon's faint amusement at his bravado. The council had gotten a solemn oath from Obi-Wan that he would not draw on any of his bonds for additional strength. In fact, that was the reason his mate was surrounded by the council, a dampener on the bond, but not to the point that would cause either of them pain, only enough to inhibit active use of it. Qui-Gon had raged to him privately about the stricture. Another sign that his master trusted him again with his temper.

Orath and he continued to exchange blows, but it was becoming apparent they were at a stalemate. The balance would eventually shift, but it wasn't going to be quickly. Then Orath's eyes got an unearthly glow in them. A second later Obi-Wan felt something constrict in his chest. Instead of slowing him as Orath obviously hoped, it encouraged him to fight on. Obi-Wan had felt this sort of pain before, when the lifebond was strained.

Anger and the Dark had clearly taken the master and twisted him. Finally pushed him over that thin line he'd been teetering on for years.

Air was becoming scarce as the fight continued on, Obi-Wan's heart and lungs straining against the telekinesis that was determined to weaken him enough for Orath to get in a killing blow. The master wouldn't use the Force to kill him, that would be too obvious as to the method. Not to mention that Qui-Gon would live long enough to finish him off if that was the method. Drawing deep on the power of the crowd that swirled around them Obi-Wan ran straight at Orath at full speed, turning and leaping at the last possible moment to hit him across the back of the head with the butt of his saber.

The pressure in his chest momentarily eased as Orath lost focus at the blow. The old master stumbled forward then turned and attacked half blindly, recovering quickly. And once again the invisible hand began squeezing Obi-Wan's heart and lungs. That momentary easing gave him the time he needed, and he could hear Qui-Gon telling the council what was going on. The rumor began racing through the crowd quickly, the gray of Orath's aura visibly darkening with every moment as they fought on.

He was running out of time.

Obi-Wan stepped to the middle of the ring and closed his eyes, letting the Force tell him what he needed to know. Gain the center and all else will come to it. An outward reflection of an inner truth. He smiled gently and began weaving the Peace kata at Force enhanced speeds. Every movement strengthened his own conviction, building the light within him to break Orath's hold. His blade met his opponent's as if fated that way and perhaps it was.

Faster and faster they went as the kata sped towards its climax. Orath's answering strokes were becoming increasingly frantic, his movements seemingly trapped in the kata as well. Obi-Wan saw what was going to happen before it did. As he reached the final few movements, his saber trapped Orath's and then spun it away, sending it flying out of the ring. One more smooth movement and his own saber was held at the ready. The kata was finished and so was Orath. "Yield."

Orath's face was a mask of anger and hate. The pain in Obi-Wan's chest increased exponentially and he felt his throat begin to close.

"Enough!" Qui-Gon growled, pushing out of the circle of councilors inhibiting their bond. Instantly Obi-Wan felt a surge of energy from his lifemate and then the pain disappeared altogether as Qui-Gon raised one hand and sent Orath flying backward with the Force.

Obi-Wan staggered, gasping, feeling lightheaded as energy, air and blood flooded his system. Before Qui-Gon could reach him he headed for Orath. "He needs to die. The Dark has taken him."

Orath was sprawled on the floor, close to unconsciousness. Defenseless.

It would be a mercy to everyone but himself if he killed Orath. And what was that against the pain the man would cause by living on? Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, waiting to see if the Force would tell what needed to be done.

Strong familiar arms closed around him from behind. [This is not the way, love,] Qui-Gon told him softly.

[Then you better put an inhibitor collar on him before he tries to squeeze my heart out my ears again.] He deactivated his saber and leaned back into his mate. The ache in his chest was fading with every moment of touch between them. He did nothing but stand there and soak it up as he listened to Qui-Gon speak to the other councilors and give orders. Orath was soon collared and taken away to await the council's judgement.

"I've had quite enough of being the center of attention today. Shall we let the usual events get underway, my love?" He twisted his head enough to look behind and up to his mate's face.

Qui-Gon's eyes shone with love, relief and pride. "Yes," he said simply.

With Qui-Gon's arm wrapped securely around his waist they exited the ring. He silently urged his mate to take him back to the small room where he had meditated, needing the full focus of the bond and the quiet of his mate's soul to bring him back into balance. As always, Qui-Gon gave him what he needed, guiding him away from the crowd and pulling him more fully into his embrace when they were out of range of curious eyes.

Obi-Wan's tunics were soaked through with sweat and his bones felt like water. When the door closed between them and any chance of interruption had ceased, he turned fully into Qui-Gon's embrace, holding on tightly as the post adrenaline shakes set in. His lifemate murmured words of love and pride, stroking his sweaty hair.

Those words anchored him to the here and now, and deliberately he ignored the dark flickerings of a vision that teased him. Today would be a good day, though he felt nothing had been proven by the combat. It was simply another small step forward into the Darkness that waited, as was every day. But on the other side of that Darkness, light waited for them. They would just have to win through to it.

He shuddered with a chill as his body cooled and the tunics grew clammy. "I need a shower," he murmured.

"You are rather...pungent," Qui-Gon teased.

"Like I won't be again in a couple of hours when we do the pairs sparring, and even later tonight when I show reverence to your physical form?" he teased back, still a bit breathless.

"Yes, but then so will I. No fair getting a head start."

"I'll endeavor not to do it again."

Qui-Gon kissed his forehead reverently. Then he grinned. "Need help washing your back?"

"Oh, definitely." He smiled. "As long as we don't miss the katas."

"We won't." Large graceful hands were already efficiently stripping his sweat-soaked clothes from his body.

"Are there clean clothes for me to wear? Or am I going to be wearing my cloak all afternoon?" Bemusedly he watched as Qui-Gon knelt and undid the buckles on his boots.

Qui-Gon nodded in the direction of the far corner where a new set clothes waited for him. "Everything is taken care of love."

Hot water was indeed a profound blessing. Obi-Wan leaned against the cool tile wall, water pounding down on his shoulders as Qui-Gon stripped. With one hand he reached up and undid the tie that had held his hair back, freeing it. His lifemate's large body was soon pressed up behind him in a brief hug, then Qui-Gon moved back, running his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair, unraveling it gently.

Purring unevenly, he let Qui-Gon turn and manipulate his limbs, gently cleaning him from the crown of his head to the arches of his feet. When he was done, Qui-Gon turned off the water and wrapped him in a large towel, taking as much care in drying him as he had in washing him. The burn on his leg had faded to an angry red and even that was disappearing as the energies between them balanced and healed.

"Thank you," he said softly, catching Qui-Gon's lips in a slow, reverent kiss.

"Always." Qui-Gon softly brushed his palm across Obi-Wan's cheek and their gazes met and entwined, the bond becoming an almost tangible presence between them.

"We keep this up and the rest of the competition doesn't stand a chance," he smiled slightly.

"They have one now?" his lifemate teased, returning the smile.

"In the sense of fairness we should."

"We should get back. We don't want to miss anything."

He grinned slyly. "Should I bother to put my tunics back on? It's only going to get them dirty."

"It would be taking an unfair advantage to leave them off." Qui-Gon leaned in to kiss him again. "Too much of a distraction."

With a melodramatic sigh, he shrugged into the tunics, fastening and tying them with a rapidity that came of years of practice. "Distraction for who, my master?"

"Get dressed, Obi-Wan."

"I am." He raised an eyebrow. "Tunics, leggings, even the boots are on. How much more dressed do I need to be?"

Qui-Gon handed him his light saber.

"I might find a use for this at some point." He grinned cheekily and scooped up t'lya where she had been sleeping, far out of any danger of getting wet from his shower. "Ready for more excitement, little one?"

t'lya blinked sleepily up at him and yawned in his face.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to carry you with me for the rest of the sparring and kata matches."

She purred drowsily and scrambled up onto his shoulder.

"Did you get my cloak from Master Windu? I don't see it here."

Qui-Gon looked slightly sheepish. "He still has it. I didn't think beyond you and your well being."

"And selfishly, I am glad you did so." Obi-Wan pressed another kiss on his master's lips.

"Always." Qui-Gon smiled, entwining their fingers together once again. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------

WC-23 ************************************************************* Ninth Salvo

So, they stepped back out into the crowd. It fell silent around them for just a moment and then resumed as he had known it would. The padawans and initiates had been allowed back into the arena and were milling around with each other and their masters, waiting for the call for the first competition. Kae and Ani were standing with Jess near the edge of the ring, as nervous and eager as any of them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed over to join them. They stepped up to the small group, Obi-Wan giving Jess a solemn nod before sliding his gaze over to Ani. "You ready for the solo competition?"

The boy nodded. He was so full of nervous energy he was almost bouncing in place. "I'm ready."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Save your energy for sparring, padawan."

Ani grinned sheepishly and tried to stop bouncing without much appreciable effect.

[Let me guess, I was as bad or worse,] he sent privately to a bemused Qui-Gon.

[You were very...enthusiastic,] his lifemate observed.

[A polite way of saying I acted like an idiot.]

In response Qui-Gon sent an image from his memory of a young Obi-Wan watching a competition with a terribly earnest and serious expression, rocking slightly on his heels as he waited impatiently for his turn.

[Entirely too serious for my own good, clearly.]

[It was rather endearing, actually.]

[And I'm not now?]

[I never said that, love.] His lifemate smiled at him.

[Now I'm fluffy.] He gestured to the hair floating loose on his shoulders.

Qui-Gon raised a hand and threaded his fingers through the hair in question. [All the better to pet.]

He took the opportunity to slide closer to his lifemate as they turned to watch the competition start. Anakin watched with the same intensity that Obi-Wan had shown in Qui-Gon's memory, his hands moving minutely as he fought the fight in his mind. Kae watched carefully as well, her eyes a bit sad, but determined. She had entered the senior padawan kata competition months ago and refused to be dissuaded from it now. Grewllean had flat out denied her the right to spar this year, but Kae hadn't really wanted to do that anyway. The kata, however, she would do.

Jess stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders; he murmured something to her too softly for Obi-Wan to hear and Kae turned and smiled up at him in response.

The competitions progressed with their usual speed. With a smaller padawan class than normal and the order becoming more scattered, there were fewer competitors this year. The Jedi were finally listening to the alarm bells that had been sounding for almost five years.

Anakin beat every opponent with his usual style of raw power. Finesse had yet to come to the padawan, and with the height he gained in the last few months he was beginning to tower over his age group. Next year it would be harder on him as he grew into the spurt, but it had just started a few months ago, and was to his advantage at the moment.

The Master-Padawan competition was next.

"Well done, Ani!" Kae congratulated, giving him a quick hug.

"Extremely well done!" Obi-Wan nodded. [I'm seeing a trend here... Good luck. Don't let the young ones run you around too much, Master.]

[Like you do?]

[But I'm supposed to. Something about reminding you who is really in charge,] he dared brightly.

The beginning of the competition was announced and Qui-Gon and Ani drew the first match.

"Good luck," Jess bid them.

Perhaps Ani and Qui-Gon were really, really good. The competition couldn't have deteriorated that much in one year could it? Except for those that came in from remote assignments, the actual competition was pretty pathetic. It was almost painful to watch as they went from round to round, beating their sparring partners handily. The only ones that gave them a serious challenge were those who had trained elsewhere. Outside the temples.

"Maybe we should've entered after all, Master," Kae said as they watched. "We would've kicked butt, even the way I am now."

Obi-Wan snorted. "The Rim fleet would have kicked butt, Kae."

"Next year, Padawan," Jess told her softly.

"Definitely, Kae. You'll be back to giving Ani a run for his credits." Then again, Ani and Qui-Gon were very good. "Jess, you notice anything about the finalists this year?"

"None of them are based at a temple. It would be hard to miss."

"Except us."

Jess smiled. "We're not exactly a typical temple, Obi-Wan."

"Then they could stand to follow the example," he muttered.

"No argument."

"This does not mean however, that I am looking for any more bondmates." He grinned at Kae. "I'm quite happy with the one I have and you, my dear lady aren't ready for one yet."

"I'm too busy for a bondmate anyway. I have too much ground to make up." Kae said it matter-of-factly with no trace of self-pity or even wistfulness.

"I felt the same way as a padawan, well at least until the last few years."

"You haven't been a padawan for the last few years," Jess pointed out with a smile.

"I mean when I was still a padawan, Jess."

Kae giggled.

"Something amuses you, oh she of the braid?"

"No of course not." She didn't stop smiling though.

"Laughing at your elders?" Jess asked her mock sternly.

"Now would I do something like that, Master?" Kae's eyes were wide and innocent.

"In a heartbeat, my padawan." Jess grinned and playfully gave her braid a tug.

"It's good for you, Jess. Keeps a master humble."

"Afraid of my getting a swelled head?"

"Not at all." Obi-Wan smiled serenely. "I have no doubt Kae can keep you in line quite nicely."

"I do my best, Knight Kenobi."

He bowed to her. "You always do, Padawan G'Tal."

Kae blushed at that, smiling.

"Now, go get ready for your kata. It's nearly time."

Jess hugged her before she could run off. "Just do your best, my padawan."

She nodded and then ran over to join the other padawans competing, gathering just outside the circle.

"Breathe, Jess. She's going to do fine."

"I hope so. She wanted to do this so badly."

"She's already won by being here."

Qui-Gon rejoined them, after having left Ani with the rest of the competitors.

"Was it as easy as it looked?"

"For the most part." He slipped an arm around Obi-Wan's waist.

[You all right?]

[Fine. I barely even worked up a sweat.] Qui-Gon's mouth pressed into a thin line. [And that is worrisome.]

[Yes, it is. Is the rest of the council cognizant of it?]

[They see, but I don't know if they *see*.]

[Something for tomorrow's meeting then.]

Jess's grip suddenly tightened. "She's up."

"You pass out and she'll never forgive you," Obi-Wan muttered, turning his attention to the ring.

Kae walked to the middle of the ring, her face calm and composed. She bowed to the judges, then turned and bowed to her master.

A breath, two of perfect stillness. The moment stretched out. Then, finally, Kae began to move. The first kata. Something that every initiate six years and older knew how to do. A far cry from the one that Kae had originally planned.

And it was beautiful. Not for the movements -- her arms were limited in their range, her upper body too tight, unable to flow as it should. But the purity of her soul shone from her eyes, the Force was clearly with her. Her hands did what her arms could not, every tiny gesture and movement done as it should have been. Her footwork, perfect. And it was simply wondrous.

Oh, it was clear that by technical merit the kata needed work, but the padawan did not. The arena was totally silent; everyone there knew they were witnessing something rare and wondrous. It was like everyone was holding their collective breath as they watched. When it was over, she simply bowed again. Only once, to her master who was watching her with overly-bright eyes and a smile. She smiled back and was beautiful.

Kae turned and left the ring. The hush continued for half a moment longer and then suddenly the place erupted into applause. She blushed and dashed for the cover of her master's arms.

Jess hugged her tightly. "Well done, my padawan," he told her, his voice husky with emotion.

Her voice was too soft to be heard over the noise, but she nodded and managed a small wave to the crowd.

Ani broke from the group and came to stand next to them. "There is no way I could beat that, and I don't want to. May I resign from the kata competition, Master Qui-Gon?"

Kae looked up at that, eyes wide.

"That is up to you, Ani." Qui-Gon smiled.

He nodded and went to the judging table, withdrawing his chit. You could almost see the training bonds shimmer with communication all over the room, and then there was a crowd of young people around the judging table, taking back their own markers. And one by one walking up and handing them to Kae.

She took each of them mutely, eyes getting wider and wider with each one. "I don't understand," she finally said softly, turning to look up at her master. "Why-?"

"They honor your sacrifice, Padawan. It's an old tradition dating back to the beginning of the Order. When one of your own does so well, it would be a disservice to compete against them. So, they withdraw. Giving you that honor."

"But-" She still looked stunned. "I just did what I could..."

Obi-Wan knelt at her feet. "And that is what they honor, my dear lady. The extraordinariness of your soul."

The head judge was now standing and announcing to the crowd what had just happened. It responded with another roar of approval.

"Congratulations, Padawan G'tal," Qui-Gon told her formally.

That finally seemed to shake her out of her blankness. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon."

"Way to kick butt, Kae." Jess grinned.

She grinned. "I did, didn't I?"

"*Major* butt," Ani agreed.

"Now Ani and I need to go kick butt in the senior competition," Obi-Wan mentioned off-handedly.

Ani spun his head around to stare at him. "What?!"

"I know technically it's for Masters and Padawans, but a knight and padawan can still enter. Rare, but not unheard of. If you want to that is."

"Really?"

"Indolent felinoid needs to premiere sometime. And we can have t'lya help." He grinned and pointed at the felinoid attached like a limpet to his shoulders.

"Mrow," t'lya affirmed.

"Go on, Ani," Kae urged. "Go kick butt."

Obi-Wan pulled out his marker. "Enter us, if you like."

Ani took it and started to run for the judge's desk. He stopped before he'd gone more than three steps and turned back. "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

"Welcome, now go before they get over their shock." He turned to his lifemate. [I hope you don't mind.]

[Of course not. He's worked hard on that kata and should have a chance to perform it.] Qui-Gon smiled at him. [And so should you.]

He bowed his head. [What I know and value I learned from you, Master.]

[I may have helped you find your path, Obi-Wan, but you walk it yourself.]

[Not alone.] His head came up and meet the impossibly blue gaze.

[No.] Qui-Gon reached out and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. [Never that.]

That hand was caught and held for a moment. [If you'll excuse me?]

[Of course.] Qui-Gon smiled. [Go, and as Kae would say, kick some butt.]

He grinned. [That sounds so...undignified.]

[Accurate though.]

The smile grew broader. [We should use it in council then. Mention how the Fleet never kicks any butt. Watch Master Windu's mouth fall open.] And with that he went and joined Anakin at the side of the ring.

"We're next to last," Ani told him. "Because of the late entry."

"Who entered after us?" He began stretching.

"No one. But last year's champions chose to go last."

"Ah."

He glanced at Ani. "Where do you want me to stand? This was supposed to be your competition."

"I...uhh..." Ani blinked. "Should we do it like we've been practicing?"

"Face to face? As you wish."

"Mrr mrow?"

He glanced at her, then back at Ani. "She wants to do it with us."

Ani grinned. "Well no one can do indolent felinoid better than her."

"Mew!"

"Then we'd best do it side by side, with her in the middle, don't you think?" He grinned. "Not that anyone will be paying any attention to the two legs with her there."

"That's okay."

"After Kae's performance..." Obi-Wan shrugged. "We might as well have fun with it. Too bad there aren't any sunbeams in here."

"Next time we'll have to rig up lights and mirrors to create some."

"Actually," he cast a speculative glance upward. "We can manage something today, if you want."

"That would be wizard! What do you have in mind?"

He gestured to the lights far overhead. "Those two, mixed, should simulate it close enough, don't you think?"

Ani frowned upward, envisioning. "Yeah. Not as good as the real thing, but it will do."

"Considering the time constraints, it will have to do."

"Yeah."

He ruffled Anakin's hair and then set t'lya down on the mat. "Shall we?"

"Mrrow!"

They stepped to the center of the mat, ignoring the soft laughter as t'lya carefully stepped between them and flicked her ears, the closest she would come to a bow.

With a nudge, the lights went out, except the two, giving them a soft yellow beam of light. Ani glanced at Obi-Wan waiting for the signal to begin. The crowd chuckled again as t'lya did the same thing.

With a rumbling purr, Obi-Wan did the first movement, a slight stretching into the beam of light. t'lya's paw went forward, as did Ani's hand, all in perfect synchronization.

The other hand/paw followed, slow languid stretching. A stretching that turned into a forward momentum, bringing the three of them firmly into the center of the makeshift sunbeam. And so it went, as they moved from one pose to the next. t'lya just highlighting how true to felinoid nature the kata truly was. Though he and Ani definitely lacked the expressive tail that she had.

It ended with the three of them sitting on the floor, he and Ani with their arms around their drawn up legs, t'lya sitting, tail wrapped around her front paws.

They were rewarded with applause and cheers. Ani grinned as he got to his feet and bowed. Laughter ran through the room one more time when t'lya did so as well. She mewed and then stalked as only a true felinoid could to the edge of the ring. Ani and Obi-Wan followed in her wake.

"I believe your first kata is a success," Qui-Gon said when they made their way back to the others.

"My only kata," he answered absently, turning to watch last year's finalists. "But thank you."

"Only so far." His lifemate's arms came around him from behind.

He watched as the pair did their kata. It was a study in matching movement for movement. Almost mechanically precise, he could see why they had won last year. It was an exercise in technical perfection, but it lacked what Kae's performance had, what they'd had. It lacked soul.

"Very...proficient," he said finally, struggling for an accurate word.

Qui-Gon agreed. "Yes. But it didn't live."

"And now senior pairs. Are we ready?"

Obi-Wan looked around. "Anyone have a bit of food? I'm starving."

"We have a bit of time before the senior competition starts. Let's go find something."

"Everyone coming?" He looked around at the group.

"Mrr!"

"I'll go ask Rill to join us," Jess said, heading for the stands where she sat with their daughter.

Gathering up cloaks and such, they headed toward the garden exit where Jess and his family caught up to them. "Back to our quarters? Or to the dining hall?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Dining hall. We don't have enough food in our quarters to feed everyone," Obi-Wan answered.

"We need a bigger refrigeration unit," Ani pointed out as they headed down the hall.

"I requested one and got turned down, 'since we are here so rarely'."

"Maybe I can jury-rig something."

"Be my guest. Personally I'm enjoying sending a request to the Quartermaster every day. A bit of paperwork revenge."

Rill snorted. "You would."

"Like you don't do the same thing for requests for the D'Ka. I saw that separate order for each crewman request you sent to the Fleet."

She smiled at him. "Guess we're two of a kind, Obi-ki."

"That explains a lot." He gestured at their respective bondmates behind them.

"Impeccable taste."

"Definitely. Tall, dark and handsome types."

"Quiet and deep."

"Focused." He shivered at the memory of that focus.

"Oh yes," Rill agreed, with a shiver of her own. "Very focused."

"Patient."

"Talented."

"Can't boil water," he whispered.

"Doesn't know one end of a hydrospanner from the other," she whispered back.

He shuddered. "Power tools are a definite no."

[That wasn't my fault,] Qui-Gon interjected.

[I leave the talking to you on missions. Next time you leave the sonic drill to me. The hotel really didn't need another window. Into the next room.]

[The drill was defective.]

[Yes, Master.] He refrained from commenting that the 'defect' was that Qui-Gon couldn't figure out how to turn it off. In Qui-Gon logic that meant it didn't stop, therefore it was defective. There was a time to argue with your master, and there was a time to be a dutiful padawan. That had definitely been one of the latter times.

[I admit you have more talent than I do in that area, though.]

[Thank you, Master. Considering the rest of the conversation had been about your many brilliant strengths...]

[And I have been known to boil water. And even make an edible meal.]

[Yes, Master. Quite edible and tasty.] Muttering something about one in ten meals.

[That's often all you allow me to cook,] Qui-Gon pointed out.

[Fine, you can cook the rest of the time we are here.]

[As you wish, love.]

[And I'll be happy to sit on the couch with Jayden and meditate.]

[In a sunbeam, no doubt.] The words carried fond affection.

[Should one actually make it through the clouds and traffic, yes.]

"It is not like our temple is it?" Qui-Gon mused out loud, including the others in the conversation. "Our temple. Funny how fast that has become home instead of here."

"Not that this place isn't grand, but I do like it there better," Ani offered. "Quieter."

Kae nodded. "It's...Lighter as well. Everything is murky here."

"It didn't used to be." Obi-Wan sighed. "It used to be the brightest place."

"Indeed." Qui-Gon looked pensive. "On reflection it has been dimming for some time. Perhaps as far back as when I was training Xanatos. Or even further."

He shot Qui-Gon a look. [Then it dates to when Palpatine first visited.]

[That shouldn't be surprising, given what we know now.] Qui-Gon sighed. [But we all missed the signs back then.]

[Master Yoda has a saying for that, you know...] He cast a grin over his shoulder.

[Master Yoda has a saying for almost everything.]

[And I bet you have most of them memorized. Yoda-isms?]

Qui-Gon's mouth quirked upward. [Indeed.]

[I've noticed a fading of the Qui-Gonisms lately.]

[Have you?]

[Or I haven't been paying much attention and that is just as bad.]

His lifemate reached out and took his hand, pulling him against his side. [We've been dealing with a lot recently.]

"That doesn't excuse ignoring you, love."

"I haven't felt ignored."

"Been too busy with that General Kenobi fellow to notice, haven't you?"

"General Kenobi, Knight Kenobi, Obi-Wan, my Light..." Qui-Gon's voice fell to a whisper at the last.

And what could he say to that? Instead Obi-Wan gave his lifemate a kiss, only breaking it when there was a not so discrete cough behind them.

"Not in front of the padawans," Ani begged primly.

He grinned. "The padawan can handle it."

Ani shuddered and rolled his eyes dramatically which caused Kae to giggle.

"Go on then, we'll catch up to you in the hall."

"Alright. Just try and remember to eat. Come on, Kae." Ani grabbed Kae's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the dining hall.

"We will," he muttered. "No worries there."

"Should Rill and I catch up to them?" Jess asked.

"No, I was just teasing him." He turned and looped an arm around Qui-Gon's waist. "Shall we?"

Rill nodded. "We better if you aren't going to be late for your competitions."

They made good time to the dining hall and Obi-Wan got something light to eat to tide him over until later. He scooted in next to Kae with a bowl of cream for the felinoid. "I think t'lya did quite well at her kata, don't you?"

Kae nodded enthusiastically. "That was amazing."

"I had no idea that she had memorized it."

"I'm not surprised. She watches everything you do, you know."

"But the adaptations were brilliant." He grinned. "Converted the kata back to a pure felinoid form, how shocking."

t'lya paused in her single minded devouring of her cream to lift her head and briefly trill at her human.

"You're welcome, my lovely," he purred back at her. "It was a stunning display."

She purred at that, the sound taking on a slightly underwater sound as she returned to the cream.

He chuckled. "Speaking of stunning, you are looking quite nice today, Kae."

Kae ducked her head, blushing. "At least my hair's growing back."

"Yes, it is." He tucked a wayward strand back behind her ear then left his hand there for a moment, encouraging it to grow. "It's coming in a bit lighter, too."

"You think?" She picked up her braid and squinted at it.

"Definitely. Sets your eyes off."

She blushed again, smiling slightly. "Thank you." She raised a hand and traced the edge of the scars. "Though I don't think my eyes are what people are noticing."

"It does make for a striking appearance," he said honestly.

"Grewlii said they'd fade in time, but they're never going to go away totally."

"There are surgeries you can do that will ease almost everything else, if that is what you want." Nibbling at some fruit he offered her a piece.

She took it, eating it absently. "I know."

"I think you gained more than you lost in the fire."

"Maybe. It's shown me how strong I can be at least. But I wasn't the only one hurt when I was burned." She glanced significantly at her master and then back to Obi-Wan.

"Truly, and he'll come to terms with it eventually, have no doubt. You're handling it better than the rest of us anyway." He grinned and handed her another piece of fruit.

She shrugged self-effacingly. "I can't change what happened. So I can either sulk over it or try and accept how I am now and get on with my life."

"And you assume most people would come to that very mature decision so easily? You are quite the optimist, Lady Kae."

"Not really. Just..." She looked up and met his eyes. "I thought I was going to die. And whatever else, I'm still alive."

He smiled and drew her into a hug. "I've been there too," he whispered softly, "me too."

"Then you know what I mean. To complain about all this," and she touched her scars again, "would seem the height of ungratefulness."

"To a point yes, but then there is a side of you that wishes otherwise. And should the time come that you want to complain...well, I've been there too."

"I'll remember."

"So, want to help me stage a raid to the kitchen? I know the cooks are holding out on the qualla berries?"

"Co-opting my padawan, Obi-Wan?" Jess asked, coming back from his own foraging trip.

"Perhaps a bit. Being the most recently knighted perhaps I feel some camaraderie with the padawans. I certainly don't qualify to have one of my own." He smiled and got up. "Excuse me, if you would..."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Kae said, reaching up a hand to stop him. "And I think you would make a wonderful master."

He kissed her fingers. "Coming from you that means quite a bit, Lady Kae."

"I know great masters," she agreed, grinning. "I've got one of my own."

"You do indeed."

"A master is only as good as his padawan," Jess replied.

"Then you are both wonderful and I'm still hungry."

"You're always hungry," Jess pointed out.

"No, not always. I'm not hungry when I'm asleep or sparring."

"You haven't heard your stomach growl when you're asleep."

"I'm asleep, how am I supposed to hear it?" He waved and disappeared into the kitchen.

[You could always ask me.] Qui-Gon's voice sounded in his head, full of amusement.

[Then I'd have to share how you snore, Jess talks and Rill mumbles sweet nothings. Definitely a jar better left unopened.]

[We have better things to share.]

[Definitely. Like how you cook.]

[Brat.]

[You don't want these berries then?] He stood in the kitchen doorway with the bowl and popped one in his mouth. [As you wish, love.]

[A brat and a tease.]

[I'll take that as a no, then.] Strolling towards the nearest exit, he trilled to t'lya eating the berries along the way. [If you hurry I might leave you a few.]

He felt Qui-Gon sigh, saw his affectionate smile as he got up and crossed the room to Obi-Wan's side.

[We do need to be getting back,] Obi-Wan offered as he held the small fruit up to Qui-Gon's lips.

[Yes.] Qui-Gon gently bit the berry out of his grip, his tongue lingering on Obi-Wan's fingers.

[And I am sharing.]

[You always do, love.]

[You think Kae and Jess are going to be all right?]

[I do. They're both more concerned about the other's hurt than their own. Though neither is being willfully ignorant of their own pain.]

[Sounds like us.]

[Yes. And look at how far we've come.]

[Worrying about other people worrying.] He grinned and stole a berry-flavored kiss.

[We've become each other's strength.]

[Then we should be in fine shape.]

[And so will Jess and Kae.]

*********************** End Ninth Salvo


	11. Tenth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan settled back into the couch with a slight wince. The soreness in his chest was almost certainly psychosomatic, a left over feeling of 'it should hurt' from his bout with Orath. Though it might have been from the katas afterwards instead. But he wasn't going to tell Grewllean about it. The healer had him in for half an hour each day as it was without adding any more time or prodding to it. Sleep was still a precious commodity, rarer onboard ship and here on Coruscant than it had been on Garos the last few weeks. No sunbeams to nap in, he reflected ruefully.

Tenth Salvo

Obi-Wan settled back into the couch with a slight wince. The soreness in his chest was almost certainly psychosomatic, a left over feeling of 'it should hurt' from his bout with Orath. Though it might have been from the katas afterwards instead. But he wasn't going to tell Grewllean about it. The healer had him in for half an hour each day as it was without adding any more time or prodding to it. Sleep was still a precious commodity, rarer onboard ship and here on Coruscant than it had been on Garos the last few weeks. No sunbeams to nap in, he reflected ruefully.

And Orath...

[What is going to happen to him?] he asked his lifemate.

[Uncertain.] Qui-Gon settled beside him, reaching one hand out to gently massage his chest right where it ached. [Possibly he will be given to the soul healers to see if he can be brought back. The decision will be up to the council.]

[We should abstain from the vote.] Tilting his head back so it rested against the soft cushions he kept his gaze on the bright blue eyes.

[Yes. There is no way either of us could be objective about what to do. Not after today.] The hand massaging his chest stilled for a moment and Obi-Wan could feel a ghost of his lifemate's fear.

[It ended well, love.] He held Qui-Gon's hand between his own and kissed the scarred knuckles.

[It did,] Qui-Gon agreed, turning his hand to stroke Obi-Wan's cheek. [As well as it could. Which is as much as we can hope for when the Order loses one of its own to the Dark. Even someone such as Orath.]

[I still think that it would be better to kill him cleanly.]

[Perhaps.]

[He's just going to spiral downwards slowly -- nevermind.] Wearily he turned away, tilting sideways to lay on the couch with t'lya in his arms. [Has everyone returned from the Arena yet?]

Qui-Gon moved over and lifted Obi-Wan's head into his lap. [Not yet,] he said, letting his fingers stroke through Obi-Wan's hair. [They're still celebrating Kae's accomplishment.]

[Good, they need it.] Sighing he let his fingers slip through the soft fur. [And we need to get back to our mission of finding Shmi and tracking the shadow army.]

[I've been going through rumors and intelligence reports. There are a few correlations beginning to emerge.]

[It's nice to see it's all starting to point somewhere,] he said absently.

[Nice would probably not be the word I would choose. Disturbing would be closer. Alarming even.]

[As you wish, alarming then. I merely meant the correlation of data. Tell me what you've found.]

[For one thing, what happened on Morva doesn't seem to be an isolated incident. It seems to be spreading -- first the shortages, then the unrest, followed by the fleet being called in and taking over.]

[It is a classic takeover plan,] Obi-Wan agreed softly, not taking his eyes away from the gray and white felinoid.

[Yes. And so far it seems to be going off without a hitch.]

[Perhaps Jenan and Jenai need to go settle on one of these planets that is experiencing shortages. See what profit there is to be made.] A tactic that was no doubt already noted and being done by those they pretended to be.

[I was thinking the same thing.]

That meant that Qui-Gon had already planned for it. [When do we leave?]

[In a day or two, I thought. Just long enough for us to deal with whatever fallout from the council over what happened with Orath.]

[Ani and t'lya remain behind this time?] Fingers found the perfect spot under her chin and scratched gently. Faint sadness seemed to permeate him.

[Actually I was planning on their accompanying us. After all the work we've put into creating P'an, it would be a shame not to use him. And t'lya...] Qui-Gon smiled and reached out to pet the small animal himself.

[They will be far safer with Jess and Rill.]

[This may be a rather lengthy mission. Ani is my padawan. Would you have understood if I had left you behind when you were my apprentice?]

[I don't think it's wise.]

[Perhaps not. But...he is my padawan.]

That stung, whether or not Qui-Gon had intended it to. And he no longer had a say in the matter. [Fine.]

[I promised both Anakin and myself that I wouldn't neglect him and his training again.] Obi-Wan could feel his lifemate's determination as well as the doubts whispering underneath.

He nodded. [As you wish of course, Master.]

[You don't agree.]

[Your experience far outweighs mine,] he hedged. [If you think he should go...]

[But you still don't agree.]

[I have misgivings.]

Qui-Gon met his gaze. [Tell me?] he asked. Implicit in the request was the willingness to listen and possibly be convinced otherwise.

[His anger has outgrown his control again. Last time it was a fairly minor injury.] His hand brushed over the scar on his leg, gained in the prison breakout. [This would be a long-term mission. Several months at least and I'm not sure he'd handle it that long.]

His lifemate nodded slowly. [Valid points.]

[And much as I love t'lya she projects to anyone strong enough to listen.] He smiled down at the felinoid who was purring contentedly and giving him sunbeam images.

[Neither will be happy about being left behind,] Qui-Gon warned, and Obi-Wan realized he was actually reconsidering his decision.

[I would rather that they be unhappy than passed into the Force.]

[Leaving him behind is not going to help Anakin's anger problem. It will make it worse.] He sighed. [But...]

[If you think that between the two of you it can be controlled, fine. t'lya isn't going, that isn't your decision to make,] he sent softly.

Qui-Gon gave him a startled look. [I wasn't...] He stopped and started over. [I didn't intend to imply that it was. If I did, I apologize.]

With a nod he turned his gaze back to his pet. [It was headed that way.]

There was a long silence and Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon thinking, reviewing their conversation. [I'm sorry,] he finally said softly.

[No harm done. I aired my opinion and you listened. That's the way it's supposed to work, love.]

[Before, when I said he was my padawan, I just meant that I have a responsibility towards him and his training. I hadn't meant to imply that you didn't have any say.]

[Qui-Gon, you are his master. I am not. My say in his training is as much as any other knight's, which is to point out strengths and weaknesses that might come up on a mission. As it was done for me for many years, so will I do for Ani.]

[And in this case you think the weaknesses outweigh the strengths.]

[At least enough to be considered.]

Another moment's silence as Qui-Gon did just that. Obi-Wan waited and began gently explaining to t'lya that she needed to stay with Master Yoda, the Old one, for a while. Defend him and the temple on Garos while he went and hunted things dangerous to Small Felinoids who were Very Brave.

t'lya pouted at him. But who would Protect and Defend Obi-Wan?

His mate, the Lion would protect him for a short while. There was no doubt he would need a break when they got back though. It would give her time to grow and learn new things as well.

She sent an image of herself, sitting mournful and forlorn all alone in a sunbeam. With a sad smile he countered with an image of Kae and the felinoid, playing in the garden. That caused her to pause. Tigerkitten did still need lots of Sunbeams and Snuggling.

A third image, this one of Yoda sitting in his room with the bowl of kitten treats that Obi-Wan pretended not to know about. That one earned him a haughty glare. He didn't think she would abandon Her Human for Treats, did he?

"Of course not, lovely. But the treats are rather nice and I think Master Yoda likes having someone to talk to."

Perhaps he could use some time in a Sunbeam?

"Master Yoda does enjoy a good sunbeam, but I think you could show him the fine points of appreciation."

It wouldn't be the Same of course. Not like curling up with Her Human.

"And there is nothing like curling up with you either, my t'lya. I will miss you, little one." t'lya crawled up his chest and wriggled her way into his tunic, burrowing as close as she could get. He closed his eyes and curled around her. "It won't be for long, I promise. And as soon as it's safe you can come."

"Mew?"

"I promise," he whispered into her soft fur. [I promise.]

[I hope that Ani is as understanding,] Qui-Gon said softly.

His head snapped around. [Y-you believed me?]

[I did. You are right. We might be able to contain his anger, but there are no guarantees. And if we cannot, the situation is far too dangerous.]

[Thank you for listening. I wish I was wrong.]

Qui-Gon leaned over and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

[You could try the anger exercises on him and see how it goes,] he offered with a game smile. [I too, am willing to be persuaded.]

[It is an idea. Though I don't know if it would make things easier or more difficult in the long run.]

[He has no true idea of how dangerous he can be when he's angry. Again, I offer only an observation.]

[So perhaps, if we can make him see...] Qui-Gon nodded. [It is much easier to change your actions when you know why.]

He raised an eyebrow at that observation. [It has seemed to work in the past, my love.]

[Indeed. The trick will be to show him how dangerous his anger can be without it getting out of hand.]

[Take him to the lightsaber testing room, and let me do it. I seem to anger him with the slightest of imprecations anyway.]

He could feel Qui-Gon tense up at that. [The two of you have reached an understanding lately, I thought.]

[We have, for the most part. We've both be very careful not to stray from some rather narrow bounds.]

[If you do this, that balance will be upset.]

[He won't get angry with you, not after last time. When he lost control here it was with you, he won't dare to do it again if you are there. And you need him to lose control so he sees it for himself.]

[It will be dangerous.] Qui-Gon stroked his hair, looking down with worried eyes. [For both of you.]

[Then get permission to use the Force dampeners,] he replied softly.

There were variations of all sizes. Things that would cover only a few centimeters of space to those that would cover up to ten meters on a side. Small handheld devices that severely limited a wielder's use of the Force. It also tended to disrupt most bonds.

He felt a small tremor go through his lifemate at that. [That is not a pleasant experience.]

[I hated it when you made me go through it,] he spoke to the larger issue.

[You at least continued to speak to me. Xanatos refused to for a week afterward.] Another minute shudder and Obi-Wan caught the edges of memories of Qui-Gon's own experience with this particular training exercise. From what he could glimpse, to say it had not gone well seemed to be an understatement.

[Another reason for me to do it and not you. The Unifying Force is much more forgiving to me of such a disruption.] He brushed his hand against his lifemate's cheek. [You and the Living Force breathe together. One does not do well without the other.]

That earned him a chuckle though it was rather humorless. [That is something of an understatement, I fear. Much to my shame.]

Obi-Wan stared at him in shock. [To have your deft touch with the Force? Your gifts make mine pale in comparison.]

[Never that, love. You amaze me all the time with your talents and your accomplishments.] Qui-Gon's mouth quirked upwards in a rueful smile. [And your coping mechanisms far outstrip my own.]

[We're bordering on that basking thing again, love.] He smiled and brought up one of his 'coping mechanisms'. [Besides, I'm not allowed to retreat anymore, remember?]

[Nor am I. Not from each other at the very least.] He leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan gently. [We are both stubborn men who take a very long time to realize what is in our best interests.]

[Indeed.]

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and nodded. [Force dampners it is. I will explain the exercise to Ani tomorrow.]

[And hopefully I'll tire you out too much for you to have nightmares about it tonight.]

[I am sure I will enjoy the trying, love.] Qui-Gon's smile held a hint of sadness to it.

[We could always not sleep and play holo chess in the atrium.]

[You will need your rest for tomorrow.] The hand that had been playing in his hair slid down to gently trace his lips.

He kissed those gentle fingertips. [I will be fine. I've fought more on less than this.]

[Thank you.]

[Always, my master.] He petted the furry bundle burrowed into his tunic. Shall we get t'lya some cream and set up the board?]

*******************

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, masking a slight yawn behind his hand as he waited for Qui-Gon to make his next move. "Is there a particular reason we are bothering to use the board?"

"Hmmm?" his lifemate answered absently, staring at the game before him.

Carefully hiding his smile he went back to petting the drowsing felinoid held in his arms. "Nothing, love. Just waiting patiently."

Qui-Gon nodded just as absently, then reached out and keyed in his move. He watched as the holocreature oozed forward and took up the new position. A few moments to study the configuration and Obi-Wan keyed in his own move.

"More tea?"

"Please." Qui-Gon frowned as he studied the new placements.

Well, it was definitely keeping his mate from fretting about the anger exercises. Gently he put t'lya down to one side of the board and then went to the ever-present pot of tea kept to one side of the small atrium. Mostly dark and quiet this time of night, there were a few nocturnal species Jedi talking or studying among the scattered furnishings, along with those just back from being off planet or those about to leave who weren't on this part of Coruscant's usual sleep cycle.

Obi-Wan refilled Qui-Gon's cup with the strong dark tea his mate preferred then putting a carbonated juice in his own cup. There was only so much tea one could drink in a cycle. He detected a ripple of surprise then amusement from his lifemate and turned to see what had caused it. t'lya had crawled into the middle of the board and curled up to go back to sleep. Right in the middle of one of the more vicious holoprojections.

[The board puts off heat, love,] he sent before turning back to get something to nibble on.

[Indeed. But it is rather disconcerting to try and plan a strategy around a small indolent felinoid.] Qui-Gon sighed and sat back in his seat. [Perhaps we should take this as a sign the game is over.]

[I'll pick her up.] He grinned. [Are you conceding to me?]

One elegant eyebrow was lifted. [I believe I was ahead on points. Shall we instead call it a draw?]

[Oh no. I think we can plan around her, however if you've had enough I'm quite willing to stop and cuddle on one of those overstuffed, oversized chairs instead.]

Qui-Gon considered. [Far be it for me to let an overstuffed, oversized chair go to waste.]

As he approached the table Qui-Gon's fingers brushed the board in prepartion for turning it off, instead it set one of the creatures in motion. Right in front of the dozing t'lya. The creature roared startling the felinoid who immediately went from a curled up pose to jumping straight up and back with all her fur standing on end.

"MROWWWWW!"

It got the attention of nearly everyone in the atrium as she hopped forward hissing and growling at the holocreature that was all of ten centimeters tall. She pounced it and shorted out the projector. Obi-Wan smiled triumphantly and handed off Qui-Gon's cup to pick her up.

"Points for me, master. t'lya slayed it quite handily, didn't you lovely?"

"Mrr!" she agreed, purring at the compliment.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, then closed it again without saying anything.

[She needs a victory, Master.] He gave the ecstatic kitten a nose rub.

[Very well. Points for t'lya.] He half bowed to her. "I concede to you, little one."

"Mrow," she purred and batted her paw at him shyly.

He reached out and caressed under her chin, making her purr all the louder. Obi-Wan was rather amused to see the kitten crawl across his arm and into Qui-Gon's. [I think she's forgiven your alliance with Jayden, love.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [Ah, the insidious infant takeover bid.]

[I think she's outgrowing it for the most part. Though when Jayden starts crawling into laps and displacing her we might see a resurgence.] Recovering both their cups he headed to a more shadowed corner of the room. The closest they could come to being in their garden niche here on Coruscant.

[I miss it too,] Qui-Gon said as he followed, carrying the ecstatically purring felinoid.

[Not that we are supposed to notice petty things like weather, but it would be a bit cool this time of year.] He grinned at the two of them. "She giving your arm a massage with all that purring?"

"She is merely conveying her happiness. You have done much the same."

"Are you saying I curl up on you and make your bones vibrate with an enthusiastic rumble of contentment?"

"Put simply, yes."

"Would you like me to do that now?" Giving his lifemate a warm glance he gestured to the chair he'd picked out in the isolated alcove.

Qui-Gon didn't answer, merely smiled and seated himself in the chair. Setting the pesky cups within reach Obi-Wan drew off his cloak and settled himself into the offered lap. His mate's arm wrapped around him and he tucked his head into the curve of Qui-Gon's neck. Obi-Wan began to purr softly. He felt more than heard Qui-Gon make a small sound of contentment as the Jedi Master buried his face in Obi-Wan's hair. His arms tightened, pulling Obi-Wan even closer.

With a deft touch of the Force Obi-Wan got their tunics open, more of their skin touched, the resonance and merging strengthening. His purr deepened to a gentle rumble.

[My indolent felinoid,] Qui-Gon sent fondly.

[This felinoid prefers chocolate to tuna. Just don't tell the other felinoids. They'll throw me out of the union.]

******************

Obi-Wan leaned up against one wall, pretending ease he didn't feel. Ani was due any minute now. The padawan knew it was for lessons, he thought in Force control. And it was, to some extent. Qui-Gon was up in the observation gallery, holding the controller for the Force dampener.

A completely empty practice room and in fact Obi-Wan was stripped down to just tunics and leggings. The fewer things for the Force user to work with, the better. His 'saber, cloak and boots were stored securely in the room next door. There would be nothing for Ani to perceive as a threat from the knight except the words that would be used against him. This was the method Obi-Wan had chosen to use. It might have been easier to attack him and defeat the student over and over with a combat duel, but it wasn't the point of the exercise at all. The point, unfortunately, was to wound with words. Use emotions against the learner, show them it could be done.

Whenever possible, it wasn't that student's master that did it. That had caused unrecoverable breaks in the training bonds. Instead, they picked an acquaintance, usually an instructor or senior knight to do the exercises.

And honestly, Obi-Wan didn't trust anyone else to do it. They just wouldn't be able to anticipate Ani's raw strength. The lifebond between himself and Qui-Gon would give them the precise timing they needed to turn on the dampeners at the critical moment before Ani unleashed his temper.

Another slow deep breath as the door opened and the padawan stepped in. Qui-Gon had explained to Anakin what the anger exercises were, just not when they would be taking place. And it was a well understood hindsight that had been proven over and over, you were never as prepared as you thought.

A critical stage in your training as a Jedi. The Padawan Learner had been in training for a definite period by the time his master had deemed him ready for it. It was normally quite humiliating to realize your control was not as good as you thought. There was no pass or fail to the lesson. The lesson itself was the point. Ani stopped just inside the door when he saw only Obi-Wan waiting for him.

"I thought I was to meet Master Qui-Gon..." he began uncertainly, looking around for his master.

"Not for this lesson, Padawan."

Another frown and then blue eyes widened in comprehension. "It's now?" he asked softly, straightening to his full height as if physically bracing himself.

"It is. Understand this is to show you a part of yourself you won't like or want to see. I ask for your forgiveness in advance, Padawan Skywalker."

Ani nodded solemnly. "Of course, Knight Kenobi," he replied just as formally. He took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"I require your lightsaber." There was a moment's hesitation and then Ani unhooked it from his belt and held it out. Obviously reluctant to part with it. "Only for the duration of the exercise." He gestured to a cabinet on the far side of the room. "Lock it up and be quick about it. I have other things to do besides baby-sit one junior padawan."

There was a hitch in Anakin's step for a second but he controlled his reaction and continued across the room in silence.

"Move it!" he snapped. "How Watto put up with someone that walked as slow as you do..."

Again a slight hesitation and again Ani overcame it. But his grip on his saber had turned white-knuckled.

"You think because you are here now that it's easier? We are slaves, Padawan. Slaves to the Republic."

"I never said it was easy." Ani reached the cabinet and locked his lightsaber inside with quick, efficient movements.

"But you want it to be. Everyone does. Nice clothes, travel, plenty of food." He shifted enough to keep Ani in sight. "So, tell me why you deserve to keep it?"

"Master Qui-Gon says-"

"I don't care what Master Qui-Gon says. He's a Jedi Master and earned his right to be here. You haven't. What do *you* have to tell me?"

Ani took a deep breath again. "I won the junior singles sparring-"

"So did I. So have a lot of people. What else?"

"I blew up the trade federation's droid control ship and-"

"And killed uncounted innocent Nemoidians onboard doing their jobs. What else?"

"How many would've been killed if I hadn't?" Ani challenged.

"The planet had fallen already. It was dumb luck or the Force that saved you. Certainly not skill or talent."

"Not like you and the Sith." The words were tossed out seemingly before Ani had thought of them.

He stared at the boy calmly. This was not to be about the Sith. This was about Anakin. "What I did and how I defeated him are not to be questioned here. It is what you did. What can you do for the Order? You've nearly killed your master twice now. Am I supposed to keep saving him so you can kill him later?"

That got a reaction as Anakin stiffened and his face flushed. "Master Qui-Gon forgave me for that," he said through clenched teeth.

"It's my lifemate and you barely tolerate me. One would almost think you would want him gone. That way you can be rid of me as well."

The flush deepened. "You're the one who wanted to get rid of me," he shot back. "You didn't want him to take me on in the first place!"

"Dangerous child." He sent a memory of the council meeting where Yoda had called Anakin dangerous. Dark. Fearful.

"You were just jealous." The anger building behind the youth's eyes was almost visible. "Because he gave you up as padawan to take me on."

"Why should I be jealous of you? Desert born brat with no father. I know who my parents are." Slow, calm breaths. This is what they were going for. Goading the student into his weaknesses. They would need to remain for at least a week, if not two when this was over. Anakin and Qui-Gon would need the time to heal.

Ani recoiled a little at that. "That doesn't matter," he finally said with a shrug that was supposed to look nonchalant, but came across looking hurt.

"It doesn't bother you that your mother doesn't know who or what made her pregnant?"

"It never bothered her."

"Apparently neither did going to the Dark." He shrugged.

He had no warning. One second Ani was standing in front of him, the next he was attacking Obi-Wan physically, pummelling and kicking, yelling at the top of his lungs. And around them, the Force energy was building at an alarming rate.

In such a rage it was easy to push Ani away, though that freed the padawan to start shaping the energy around them into something to hammer Obi-Wan flat with. He ducked away. "Now, now slave boy. Temper."

Anakin glared at him. And then the maelstrom was released.

It was like swallowing fire.

The attack by Orath had been focused, this was like being dropped into the midst of a solar flare. One last deep breath as Obi-Wan felt the power roil around him, his hair whipping around in the Force driven wind. He knew his expression was calm and uncaring as the energy manifested around him as a corona of flame.

Ani's anger given physical form. A hand raised, palm upwards to his lifemate. When the flames closed in on him and he could feel them licking at his clothes, singeing his hair, his hand closed into a fist.

The signal given to turn on the dampener.

It was like someone threw a blanket over the fire smothering it into ashes. The maelstrom around Obi-Wan instantly died down to nothing, and everything suddenly seemed less sharp, less *there* as the dampener worked on his Forcesense even on the periphery as he was.

Ani however, the focus of the dampener, dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He curled into a fetal position, whimpering, a discarded child's toy.

Obi-Wan ripped the tunic off, tossing it aside and gestured to his mate to turn off the dampener. The moment he felt the Force snap back into place around him he stepped closer to Ani. Drawing him into his arms. "Breathe, Padawan."

The boy managed one shaky breath, then another, before it caught on a sob. He was shivering in Obi-Wan's embrace as if he was freezing to death; Obi-Wan could even hear his teeth chattering.

[Qui-Gon, hurry. He's going into shock.] Ruthlessly, he used the remnants of the training bond to push Anakin's body back into alignment with the Force. Making him feel it with every breath and heartbeat. Then Qui-Gon was there, taking Ani from him. His lifemate wrapped Anakin in his cloak, holding him tightly, murmuring reassurances as he continued where Obi-Wan left off. Pouring the Force through and around Anakin, wrapping the youth as securely in the energy as in his cloak.

[A healer is standing by?] Obi-Wan rested his hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders, pouring energy through them both.

[Yes.] The word was slightly clipped, as Qui-Gon struggled to maintain control over emotions nearly as overwhelming as Anakin's had been.

Obi-Wan couldn't afford to be upset now. Not with his master and his master's padawan both teetering on the edge of shock. He bled off the emotions that poured from them and fed them back in as positive energy. Trying to make a good feedback loop. One hand fumbled at Qui-Gon's belt pouch and pulled out the commlink, calling in the healer.

Ani groaned and stirred, reviving slightly as Qui-Gon -- and Obi-Wan through him -- continued to pour positive Force energy and emotions through the training bond. Carefully Obi-Wan drew back. 'Vanishing' into his master's Force aura. He didn't want to upset Anakin all over again by touching him in such an intimate way. [Time for me to go, love.]

Qui-Gon nodded and sent acknowledgement and a brief mental caress through their bond, but didn't spare any more than that of his attention from his padawan. One more brief caress and then he was stepping away as the healer came in and took his place. Ducking quickly into the next room, he dressed. Sidelong glances convinced him that there was something afoot with his appearance, so he drew on the cloak and pulled up the hood as he walked. The skin felt tight in a few places. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off he could feel the tiny spikes of pain the Force attack had wreaked on him.

It was nothing in comparison to the misery he felt for what he'd done. Or the anguish his master or Anakin were feeling. Hurrying his steps, he went to their shared quarters long enough to grab his books, a change of clothes and his latest model before heading to the bachelor knight quarters. Something they had agreed on beforehand.

Anakin and Qui-Gon would need the time alone to sort out the rather intense experience they had just gone through. There was no part for him to play in it now. When they were prepared to deal with the outside world, and right now that included him, they would let everyone know. In the meantime their quarters would be locked, only a special override allowing someone to pass. Obi-Wan had no intention of using it.

t'lya made quite a fuss as he entered the room. She was on the bed pacing back and forth, tail swishing as she let her displeasure at this change in living spaces be known. He purred reassuringly. It would only be for a few days. A tenday at most and then they would be back in the other room with the big windows and good sunbeams again. t'lya grumbled and looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I didn't break anything." It made him smile as he pulled off the cloak and dumped everything else on the small eating table.

"Mrr mrrrow mew!" She sniffed at him and her ears went back. He got a jumble of images from her, all of them having to do with fire and burning.

"Yes, there was a fire. It was an accident and it's already out, my lovely."

"Mrrr?" t'lya eyed him worriedly as she paced closer to him.

He went to his knees next to the bed so she could get a closer look. "I think my hair got a bit singed, but that's the worst of it."

Carefully, she inspected him before mrrring her agreement.

"Can I go wash up now?" he asked her permission bemusedly. The burnt hair smell was beginning to get to him.

"Mrrow. Mew?" she asked politely, offering to help him. So he could avoid all that water.

"I need to be brave and wash out all the singed ends. Thank you very much for the offer though." One thing that was definitely not felinoid about *him*. Hot baths and showers were wonderful.

t'lya looked at him doubtfully, but let him go with no further protest. He gave her a quick rub under her chin before heading to the 'fresher. Resolutely not looking in the mirror before stepping into the cool shower. Gently urging the Force to heal the slight burns on his face and arms from the firestorm borne of Ani's anger.

Curled up bits of blackened hair kept breaking off in his hands as he lathered and rinsed. So he washed again and again until it ceased. His hair felt distressingly short on most of his head. Only the right side had truly remained unscathed. Stepping back out and wrapping a towel around his face he picked up the scissors he knew he would need before raising his eyes to the silvered glass. The door chime interrupted him. Guessing that he probably looked ridiculous he grabbed another towel and draped over his wet hair as he went to answer the door. It slid open at a touch. *************************

WC-25 *************************************************************

Salvo 10

Jess was standing there, looking uncertain.

"Fair warning, I'm in a grumpy mood." He gestured for Jess to come in. "Hello, by the way."

"Hello." Jess moved past him into the room. "I heard what happened...I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"How right is anyone after something like that?"

Jess grimaced. "That's what I thought." He hesitated. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Company would be appreciated." A slight bow as he acknowledged t'lya's miffed grumble. "Besides that of my fellow felinoid."

The other knight nodded and moved further into the room, pausing to greet t'lya.

"Usual things in the usual places. Just let me go get dressed." He snatched up the clothes and returned to the small changing room. Tugging on leggings and a tunic he pulled off the towel and grimaced. "Jess, how are you at cutting hair?"

"Huh? I suppose I'm adequate. Didn't butcher Kae's padawan cut too badly. Why?"

He leaned out far enough for the knight to see him. "I am in need of one after this morning's events."

Jess stared for a long moment, expression a careful blank. Then he nodded. "I will see what I can do."

Obi-Wan ducked back into the bathroom. "I'll turn on the ventilator if you feel the need to laugh and don't want me to hear it."

A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Jess in the doorway. "No laughter," Jess promised seriously.

"Just leave the braid if you can. I have very little hope for the rest." Handing over the scissors, he sat down on the bench and closed his eyes. Jess's hands were gentle and competent as he began the arduous process of making what was left of Obi-Wan's hair presentable again. The unique sound of hair being cut sounded again and again. The barely perceptible feel of it sliding against his neck disappearing as it was cut off and dropped to the floor.

"Thank you for doing this. It's been quite a while since I've done it and Qui-Gon is obviously busy."

"It's no problem. I've had to do it for Kae recently too." He could hear the smile in Jess's voice as he added, "I don't think I made a total disaster out of her."

"No, you haven't. Though the irony of you giving *me* a padawan cut is rather amusing."

"Don't worry," Jess teased. "Kae is all the padawan I can handle.

"But Maaaaster," he said teasingly. "Why not?"

"I think you just answered your own question, Obi-Whine."

He flinched. "I thought that name was long forgotten."

"I'm sorry," Jess apologized quickly. "I hadn't realized it was still a sore point."

"Odd isn't it? How something from years ago can still set you off in an instant?" A soft sigh. "Finished?"

"Almost. I think I can manage to leave you your knight's tail. Though it's going to be shorter than it was."

"Jess, all of it is shorter than it was. Qui-Gon is going to have a fit."

"He may be disappointed, but he'll get over it. After all, hair will grow back. Padawans -- and lifemates -- are harder to replace."

"I'll just wear my hood up around the temple. I can hear the jokes now about how they decided I wasn't ready to be a knight and sent me back to padawan school." Looking back over his shoulder he grinned wryly at Jess.

"Whereas with the hood up, you'll be the aloof and mysterious Jedi General." Jess smiled back.

"It's that or the incredible hat with all the braid on it that goes with my fleet uniform. Can I get up and see now?"

"Of course." He moved back, allowing Obi-Wan room to get to the mirror.

With a moment to look down at the uneven bits of hair scattered around his feet and in his lap, he stood and looked in the mirror. "Padawan cut was a good guess on my part."

The reddish gold hair was once again barely three centimeters long. Only the braid he'd grown out and the knight's tail showed any of the glorious length his hair had gotten to in the last year.

"I know you were hoping for better," Jess began, moving up to stand behind him.

"Actually I was expecting it to end up shorter than this. I'm surprised you managed to salvage that much length. It won't be getting into my eyes any more."

"It'll grow back," Jess assured him.

Looking at Jess in the mirror he nodded. "I know. A very minor thing in this world. It's easier than fretting over the dozens of other things."

"Never a shortage of that when you're a Jedi."

"Indeed. So maybe I can tell everyone I'm trying to set a fashion trend."

"Maybe." He hesitated. "It does make you look younger."

"You mean I almost looked mature before?" Obi-Wan teased back.

"You could fake it."

"Being mature? I have been for years."

That earned him one of Jess's slow smiles. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

He whispered, "Being mature is rather boring I've heard."

"It's always seemed that way to me," Jess agreed, whispering back.

"Let's not do that then."

"I won't if you won't."

"Then we are definitely safe. So, what are we going to do to prove our non-maturity?"

"I'm sure we can think of something."

"I'm thinking cloaks up, walking through the gardens exuding that wonderful Jedi calm and having t'lya doing swoops behind us. For starters."

"I was thinking food fight in the dining hall for seconds."

"Very nice. Taking Rill and Kae to the thrill ride park on the far side of the planet with Master Yoda?"

"If we insist on being the first on all the rides..."

"Oh definitely. Not to mention cheating on the games so we get the decent prizes."

"That's not immature, that's just common sense." Jess grinned at him.

"Considering how outrageously they cheat everyone else. Oh, and we must take that ridiculous aircar the fleet supplies me with."

"The huge thing with all the gold detailing?"

"Yes, and we'll need to put all the flags up on the antennas."

"How about a droid preceding us announcing our presence?"

"That, my dear Jess, are what aides are for. I've never met mine, or my staff for that matter."

"You have a staff?"

"Oh yes. Every General has one. Last I heard it numbered fifteen people. I haven't the faintest idea what they do."

"I'm sure Rill would know. She keeps track of everything."

"No doubt. Where is she anyway? I half expected for her to be with you."

"Jayden was being rather restless or she would have been." Jess smiled wryly. "You can probably expect her later."

He took a quick look around, checking for t'lya and then whispered, "She's more than welcome now, if you like."

The felinoid's low key dislike of the baby was a bit of a sore spot with Jess and t'lya both. Jess's eyes went distant for a moment as he reached out to his bondmate and relayed Obi-Wan's request. "She's just got Jayden to sleep." Another wry smile. "She said as long as we weren't at each other's throats she'd wait until Jayden wakes up."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "It is afternoon naptime on Garos, isn't it? I had forgotten."

"Jayden hasn't. My daughter seems to resist time changes with a streak as stubborn as her mother's."

Chuckling he broke their embrace and began cleaning up from his haircut. "A perfect match for you, no doubt."

Jess nodded. "I expect she'll make my life very...interesting."

"Yes, she will. Which reminds me in a very lateral sort of way that I have an obligation to the creche tonight. My turn at story telling."

"Something to distract you."

"This was planned long before Anakin's lessons."

"Still...It is good you have something to occupy you." Jess hesitated. "I was going to invite you back to our quarters for a late dinner but..."

"It's kind of you to offer, Jess, especially when you consider how things have been between us lately. Perhaps I can catch up with you, Jayden and Rill tomorrow?"

Jess nodded, smiling back. "You're always welcome to do that."

"And what is amusing you so?"

Jess shook his head. "Nothing." The smile escaped. "I'm just glad you're comfortable with me again."

He nodded, precluded from speaking by a massive yawn that had snuck up on him.

"Speaking of afternoon naps," Jess said with a chuckle.

"Stayed up with Qui-Gon last night." he smiled wryly. "And it is that time of day."

"Yes, it is. Kae's doing her therapy with the healers and she prefers to do that without me. And Rill's by now totally caught up in that decoding assignment you suggested to her."

"Good. We need that information. The sooner the better with Qui-Gon and myself leaving again."

"Leaving?"

"We need to see the pattern of a planet falling under military control. See how it's really done from the inside." Between yawns and stripping off his tunics he explained their plan of infiltration. By the time he was finished, he was half asleep on the bed and Jess was putting on his cloak to leave.

"It's a good plan," Jess said when he was done. "But we'll miss you and Qui-Gon."

"Miss you too," he said drowsily.

"You know, aside from Grewlii, you and Rill were the first people to ever say that and mean it. Most people were only too glad to see the back of me." He sighed. "Not that I blame them. I was an arrogant Sith back then."

"Because you were afraid of being hurt," Obi-Wan murmured. "I wasn't exactly the nicest person either."

"You had a lot you were dealing with."

"And you were overcoming Master Orath."

"I think I will be doing that for a very long time, maybe the rest of my life."

"Perhaps. I'm sorry Jess. I do want to talk with you about this but I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"Then rest. This will keep."

"Thank you," he murmured, the purr finally escaping his control as he dozed off.

************

Obi-Wan nodded seriously and put down his commpad. t'lya was once again waxing poetic about Kitaara. The previous evening they had gone to the creche, and as Obi-Wan had suspected there was a number of padawans lurking about. One by the name of Kitaara had stepped up to him relatively boldly, her race, the Triiani resembled large felinoids. Humanoid sized but with fur, claws and a tail. t'lya was instantly enchanted and had leaned out of his hood to get a better look at the 'kitten'.

Kitaara had purred a greeting to her which of course set off a conversation between the three of them that greatly bemused everyone around them. The triiani was about to take her level tests and become a senior padawan, but had been unable to resist meeting General Kenobi's pet felinoid. The sound of the doorchime drew him out of the conversation with t'lya. "Come in, its open," he called out before leaning back in his chair.

The door slid back, admitting a weary Qui-Gon. He took two steps inside and stopped dead. "Your hair..." he breathed.

"I cut it short for the hot season," he joked and gestured for his mate to come closer. "Hello, master."

Qui-Gon crossed the room and knelt by Obi-Wan's chair. One hand reached out and touched the shorn hair. "That was all that was damaged?"

"The rest is already healed. You would have known otherwise." He tapped his temple and pointed to the felinoid. "One or the other would have told you."

"Mrr!" t'lya agreed.

"Thank you for your vigilance," Qui-Gon said to her solemnly.

She trilled at him and then launched into her monologue about the oversized kitten she'd met last night.

"Ah, yes, Master Tilan's padawan. A good match, those two."

t'lya gave him a narrow look and asked if he took good care of felinoids.

"Very good care, t'lya," he replied with a faint smile.

Settling back into her crouch on Obi-Wan's lap she gave him another slightly suspicious look and began cleaning her fur.

Obi-Wan smiled. "They were quite taken with each other."

"I'm not surprised."

"How are you?"

Qui-Gon sighed and the weariness became more pronounced. "Tired. It was only a half hour ago that I finally got Ani to sleep."

"Can you stay a while? Take a nap?"

"I can stay for a short time but I should be there when he wakes."

Vaguely disappointed, but not really expecting anything else Obi-Wan sighed. So instead he cupped Qui-Gon's face between his hands and began feeding his lifemate energy. "Is it going as expected?"

"More or less." Qui-Gon's eyes closed as he absorbed the energy offered him. "He is still dealing more with the fallout from the dampners than the loss of control over his anger. That will come in time."

[You predicted that, considering your own reaction to it,] he murmured intimately.

[Yes. But it does not make it any easier to watch.]

[He need to learn it unfortunately, love.] For a moment he took the dampeners off their own bond, needing that touch between them to drown out everything else.

Qui-Gon's essence poured over and through him, soothing raw edges and hurts that he had ceased to notice until they disapperaed. He knew he was doing the same for his lifemate, felt as well as heard Qui-Gon's sound of contentment as he pulled Obi-Wan fully into his arms. Giving up on the chair completely, he put t'lya on the bed and settled into Qui-Gon's lap. [Missed you.]

[I as well. I've had to stop myself more than once reaching out for you.]

[Has Ani said anything of me yet?]

[One of the first things he asked was if you were all right.]

[You can reassure him about that then. The only casulty was my hair.] Qui-Gon reached up and stroked the hair again, his hand coming to rest on the braid. [I asked Jess to leave it when he trimmed the rest.]

[Why?]

[I have never ceased to honor your teachings. I told you this months ago.] He twisted his head enough to look Qui-Gon in the face. [Besides, its confusing everyone terribly.]

His lifemate chuckled. [That it would do. Especially at the next council meeting.]

[If I can convince the guards to let me in.] He smiled. [I'll cut it off before we leave. It does scream Jedi padawan to those who know to look for it.]

[We've managed to deal with that in the past,] Qui-Gon pointed out, his fingers seemingly unconsciously fidgeting with the braid.

[You like it,] he said bemusedly, drawing it out of his mate's fingers slowly.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon admitted almost sheepishly.

He caught snapshot images of old fanatasies from his lover. From the days when they were padawan and master and hadn't confessed their love to each other. He grinned and watched a faint blush rise on Qui-Gon's face. [I'll keep it long enough for us act a few of those out, love.]

The blush deepened.

[Might I say you look adorable flustered.] Chuckling aloud he shifted Qui-Gon's tunics aside so he could run his hands over the warm skin. [I'm told that thoughts about one's padawan are quite healthy and normal.]

[If the padawan is you.] He leaned over, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan's.

"Yes, master," he whispered softly before drawing back. "You should be going soon."

"Yes." It was with great reluctance Qui-Gon let go of him.

"The next time Ani rests you could contact me," he brushed his fingers through the silver brown hair.

"I was counting on it." Eyes closing once again, he leaned into the touch.

Another surge of energy passed between them and then he was drawing back, physically and mentally. "Love you, my life."

"My light." Qui-Gon got to his feet, then leaned over and kissed him gently, lingeringly, the feelings as always apparent in the gesture. Then he turned and left.

The room felt very empty afterwards. He got up on the floor and back into his chair. t'lya hopped back in the provided lap and they began reading again. She purred reassuringly as they got settled comfortably. It would only be for a little while.

**************

Obi-Wan picked up his cloak and called to t'lya. It was time for them to make the trek across the temple to Jess and Rill's quarters. Not that he'd been watching the timepiece or anything.

"Mrr rrow mew?" t'lya asked as she jumped down from the bed and came scampering over.

"Yes, now. We're going to see Jess and yes, there is going to be cream."

"Mrow!" She fidgeted, tail twitching, waiting for him to pick her up.

"You could walk. . ." he said bemusedly as he headed for the door.

t'lya sent an image of jumping and climbing up his robe with her claws.

"I could have those claws removed you know." He floated her to eye height. "Fly or ride on my shoulder?"

"Mrr." An image of t'lya floating floated into Obi-Wan's mind.

"Flying it is then." With a quick brush of her fur, ensuring the collar was clearly visible they set out for Jess's rooms. Her loud purr reverberated through the corridor as they made their way towards Jess and Rill's quarters, floating at Obi-Wan's side. It got him a glance or three as they went, which fortunately distracted anyone from asking why he was wearing his hood up. Not that is was especially uncommon, but it wasn't typical for *him* either. "So, t'lya -- are you ready for a mate?"

"Mrrow?" She peered at him suspiciously.

"Well, you're nearly grown. I was just wondering. Sorry I asked."

She sent an image of Obi-Wan putting her on a ship bound for Naboo, along with a vehement sense of denial.

"No!" he responded as vehemently. "If such a thing was to happen I would go with you."

"Mrr?"

"Yes, really." He began mumbling to himself. "Think I would send my own felinoid away. I can't believe this. . ."

"Mew..." She wriggled in the air, making her desire to be held clear.

With his own suspicious glance he pulled her closer, into his arms. "Yes?"

t'lya cuddled close and purred all the harder.

"You think I want to leave you here?" he asked, not quite mollified.

"Mrow." The felinoid equivalent of a shrug.

"Well I don't, but I don't want you killed just to keep me happy."

"Mrrow!" Was he implying she couldn't take care of herself?

"You do. You also think very loudly."

A very soft mrr was the response he got to that.

"Prove it to me from now until when we are supposed to leave and I'll consider it."

She opened her mouth then shut it again with only a quiet purr.

He raised an eyebrow at her abortive enthusiastic purr. "That is a good start."

t'lya maintained her quiet state the rest of the way to Jess and Rill's quarters.

"You are allowed to purr, my lovely. I said you *think* loudly." He grinned and rang the chime.

The door was opened by Kae who broke into a smile when she saw who it was.

"Greetings, padawan. How are you doing?"

"Good, Knight Obi-Wan. Master Jess said you might be stopping by."

"With Qui-Gon and Ani in the midst of training I've found myself at loose ends. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." She smiled even wider. "We've missed you and Qui-Gon and Ani." Moving back, Kae let him into the room.

He gave her a half bow and stepped in. "Thank you. Anyone else home?"

"They're in the bedroom. Putting Jayden down for a nap." She looked in the direction of the room with fond affection. "I think Master Jess is drawing her again."

"Ah." He handed over the squirmy felinoid. "t'lya has missed you."

Kae cuddled the animal to her, rubbing her head against t'lya's furry one. "Hello t'lya."

"Mew!" she said enthusiastically before giving Obi-Wan a guilty look. " mew mew mrr."

"Why are you whispering?"

"mrr growl mrr," she whispered proudly.

"I'm sure you can," Kae replied seriously.

"mew," her tail lashed back and forth.

"Would some cream help?"

She purred enthusiastically, but quietly. Obi-Wan hid his smile and waved them both into the kitchen. "I promised her some anyway."

"We'll have to make sure she gets some then." She turned and headed for the kitchen, still carrying t'lya. "I'm sure if you want to go in, Master Jess and Rilka would be happy to see you."

"I get the hint, Kae." He went to the bedroom and peeked it.

Jess was indeed drawing again. He was kneeling beside his daughter's cradle, sketchpad and pen in hand, intent on what he was doing with that singular focus that was his strength. Rilka was curled up on the bed watching him with indulgent affection shining from her eyes. Content to just watch them, he leaned against the doorway and enjoyed the momentary bliss. It was Rill who noticed him first, looking up and smiling a welcome. "Obi-Wan," she greeted him, holding out a hand.

He couldn't resist that sort of welcome and sat on the edge of the bed. Capturing her fingers in his own hand he pressed a kiss to them. "Rilka-ki, you are looking especially well today."

"I wish I could say the same of you."

"Leave it alone," he murmured, using the hood of his cloak as a shield from her prying eyes.

She snorted. "I'm not talking about the haircut. I'm talking about these." She reached up and gently touched the shadows under his eyes.

"So am I."

"And you want me to just ignore it."

"It is a temporary problem that will solve itself."

Jess reached out and pulled Obi-Wan's hood back.

"Jess!" He tugged on the material but Jess wouldn't let go.

"You don't need to hide from us."

"'m not hiding," he mumbled. "I came here didn't I?"

"Yes you did. But if you're not hiding, why are you hanging onto your hood like it's a lifeline?"

"Because I don't want to be glared at or harassed about how I look."

"I've already seen it," Jess pointed out.

"Which must mean I'm the one he's worried about glaring," Rill said.

"You are very persistent and I'm not in the mood to deal with it. Fair enough?"

She sighed a touch exasperatedly. "Fine. I promise not to glare or harrass. All right?"

"I mean it, Rill or I'll go find a book to read for the next 6 hours."

"I just said I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"And I've known you for almost three years." He sighed and let the cloak fall off his shoulders.

Rill looked, took a breath to say something, but let it out while remaining silent.

"You know, t'lya did almost the same thing not ten minutes ago."

Jess chuckled. "What did you make t'lya promise?"

"She wants to go on the mission so she needs to prove to me that she can be quiet."

"How is she doing so far?"

He couldn't help smiling. "She's purring in whisper mode."

"Kae's comandeered her again, I surmise?"

"Cream was being procured, yes."

"She's grown quite attached to t'lya." Jess smiled fondly. "I might have to contact Queen Amidala and see if it would be possible to get Kae a felinoid of her own."

"Actually if you don't mind waiting a few months t'lya might have kittens herself."

"Has t'lya been stepping out on you, Obi-Wan?" Rill asked teasingly.

"Not at all, my dear Rill. I just gave her the idea that kittens might be an interesting idea. No telling what, if anything she'll do with it."

"Matchmaking again?" She lifted one eyebrow.

"Worked last time." He gave them a significant glance.

Jess blushed but he was smiling as he reached out for Rill's hand.

"At any rate it will have to wait until later. Are you two up to keeping Ani as well on top of everything else?"

Rill and Jess exchanged a look and then Jess nodded. "Whatever we can do."

"After everything that's happened I'm not sure we should leave him behind."

Jess considered. "It would depend, I think, on how well he deals with this test."

"Not well from what Qui-Gon told me yesterday."

"Isn't there a simpler way to teach that lesson?" Rill was looking at her daughter's cradle pensively as she spoke. "The whole process seems..."

"Not everyone needs it, Rill," he offered in a kindly tone. "But also consider why it is done. What would happen if you didn't learn that lesson. I've tried to think of another way."

"I've seen some padawans it's broken though." Jess's voice was very quiet and his eyes held a haunted quality.

"Better there than take out a thousand people."

"Master Orath used to say the same thing."

Obi-Wan flinched away from both of them. "I see. Well, I've hunted down rogues. So I guess there isn't a point to this discussion."

Jess sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I don't think that came out the way I wanted it to. I didn't mean to compare..."

"You went through it one way, I went through it another. It colors your opinion. Besides, you were comparing." He smiled slightly. "And defending your infant daughter. There are choices you could make that would avoid that experience."

"Would you be able to make those choices in my position? Our position?" the other knight asked, meeting his gaze seriously.

"Her fate will be her fate, regardless of what you want or wish." He shrugged. "Fate has not given me that choice. It gave it to you and Rilka."

Rill glanced back and forth between the two. "Just what choices are we talking about here exactly?"

"This should be between the two of you," he murmured, getting to his feet. "Have a good evening." He bowed to both of them and left.

Kae was sitting by the table watching t'lya up to her ears in a dish of cream.

He smiled at them and waved as he went out the door. "Keep her overnight for me?"

"Sure. But I thought you were staying...?"

"Plans changed. I'll be telling stories in the creche tonight if you need something to amuse yourself for a couple of hours."

"Thanks, I'll stop by."

****************

War Chronicles 26 /50 ************************************************************* Salvo 10

With a nod he vanished into the hallway and then from there into the garden. Distantly he could sense Qui-Gon in their rooms, so the garden would be a safe place to hide for a bit besides his room. Sadly there was few people he really knew. Familar faces yes, but not anyone that would want to chat with him. Chat with the General, maybe. The younger ones wanted a glamourous assignment, the older reassurances. Like he had any real say in the matter, even with being on the council.

Finally giving it up as a lost cause he went to the creche. Even there they were more interested in the absent felinoid than they were in seeing him. With a gentle explanation of her appearance later he went through the initiate rooms to the toddlers. Most of them had only been at the temple a short while and needed all the hugging and cuddling that could be spared for them. And they weren't shy about it.

Indoctrination had taught them that all the adults around them were like they were, and available to fill any need for affection. So he found himself swarmed under. He allowed himself to be pulled down to sit on the floor where they could swarm him all the more efficiently.

"Find you here I thought I would," came a familiar voice from the doorway. A shout went up from the children and half of them went to swarm Master Yoda.

"Greetings Master Yoda." He freed up one hand long enough to wave before turning his attention back to the young ones in front of him. He was fairly sure it was a story about a rock, but it was hard to tell with half a dozen conflicting voices.

The old master made his way across the room to Obi-Wan's side, stopping to listen gravely to one child or give another a hug.

He shifted slightly and pulled out a chair for Yoda to sit in. "I haven't had much time to see you recently."

"Busy you have been," Yoda agreed. "Busier still in the near future, eh?"

"No more so than life provides, master."

"Take advantage of quiet time we must. This place, good it is for recharging. Reminds us what is most important it does."

He smiled and spoke over the roar of twenty voices. "Quiet?"

Yoda cackled. "There is quiet and there is quiet."

"Yes, master." Content to just watch the chaos and answer the occasional question or request for a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Keen eyes watched his face intently.

"Well enough. Yourself?"

"Missing the solitude of Garos IV I am."

"I thought you were leaving in a few days," he said softly, not wanting to alert the children to the rather serious conversation.

"Things complicated have become. Need to be here, I do."

"No, you don't," he said firmly. "You need to be on Garos."

Again the old master gave him a piercing look. "Do I?"

Frustration boiled up for a moment before he pushed it away. "No, I'm making it up so I can take over the council."

"No need for that." Yoda cackled. "Want the job you do, all you need to do is ask."

"You don't want me in charge," he answered seriously. "The temples would be disbanded."

"Come to that, it may."

"I would do it now. Protect the little ones." He tickled the two closest to him and got overrun again as they all ganged up on him.

"Most important is their safety," Yoda agreed.

Quickly tying his braid back with his knight's tail he nodded. "So take them with you. It's not like there isn't room."

"Interesting suggestion you make."

"That's why you put me on the council, isn't it?"

That set Yoda off into cackling laughter again. "Yes!" He grew serious again. "Wise decision that was."

"I've caused far more debate than I've promoted harmony, master."

"Shook them up you have. Good for them it is. Complacent they had become. Vulnerable that has made us."

"Take the children with you."

Yoda nodded. "Take them I will."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Safe for a bit longer, hmm?"

"Do all we can to keep it that way we will. Succeed we will, because succeed we must."

"Of course, master." He bowed his head in reverence for a moment. "And now I believe it's time to wash up and get ready for bed."

"Ah yes." Yoda climbed to his feet. "Going as well must I be. Promised a favor to a friend I did."

"Have a good evening. I'll be here with my young associates."

Yoda gave him a mysterious smile as he left.

Much later, after the smallest were tucked in bed and the rest were clustered around him in their nightrobes and slippers he began telling a story. As had become routine in the nights he'd been doing it, his audience consisted of more than the initiates. At the back of the room were clustered a number of padawans and not a few knights as well. And tonight, halfway through his story, they were joined by one Jedi Master as well.

With a brilliant smile for his lifemate he continued on with the tale, silently urging Qui-Gon to join him. Silently Qui-Gon made his way to the front of the room and took a seat beside him, reaching out for his hand. Pausing briefly to brush a kiss against Qui-Gon cheek, he resumed the tale. Only the grin showed that he heard the giggles and titters coming from the back of the room. Sometime during the story, their positions changed and by the end, Qui-Gon was behind him and he was leaning back against his lifemate's chest, Qui-Gon's arms holding him in a loose embrace. It was so nice to be held again. His bad mood and insecurities fading under Qui-Gon's constant touches. Though that would be something they would definitely have to talk about.

[Yes.] Qui-Gon tightened his grip briefly. [Later. We have all night.]

Obi-Wan caught from his lifemate's memories that Yoda had come to his quarters and all but pushed him out the door, promising to watch over Anakin until the morning. He nodded and tightened his grip. There was a disturbance in the crowd as he finished the story. A grey and white tail appearing and disappearing among the knees, legs, and assorted slippers. A moment later t'lya jumped up into his lap. "mew!" she whispered, and began purring quietly.

"You're doing quite well, my lovely," he whispered back. [Is there a story you want to tell or am I doing another?]

[I am quite content to listen to you,] Qui-Gon replied. [Unless there is one you wish me to tell?]

t'lya turned around "mew mrr mrr?"

"You want to tell a story?" he asked her.

"mew! mrr mrow grrrowl." Her tail twitched back and forth, the children closest to them laughed.

"And Kae to translate? I'll ask." He caught the padawan's eyes at the back of the room, asking her with his eyes. Kae smiled and nodded and slipped through the crowd much as t'lya had done before her. "You can speak louder than a whisper, t'lya. After all the children in the back need to be able to hear you."

"Mrow!" she thanked him, rubbing against his hand before leaping down and settling into Kae's lap as the padawan sat down beside them.

[This should be interesting,] he said to Qui-Gon.

[Indeed.] They watched as t'lya settled in and mrred quietly to Kae for a moment, the padawan responding with serious nods.

A moment more conferring and then t'lya turned and faced her audience. She stood, front paws balanced carefully on Kae's knee, "Mrowww. Mrr mew mew."

"This is the story of a great hunt," Kae translated.

"Merwwwww," she meowed dramatically, tail beginning to lash about.

Obi-Wan grinned, [I think this is our hint to exit.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon pulled back enough to allow them both to get to their feet, then slid his arm around Obi-Wan's waist again.

The kitten was going full tilt now, Kae translating almost seamlessly. He petted her and gave a gentle tug to Kae's braid as they faded into the shadows at the edges of the room. A few moments work and they were gliding silently through the dorms.

[Where to?] Qui-Gon asked as they stepped out into the corridor.

[Either my room or that alcove in the atrium,] he sent with a shiver.

His lifemate's gaze met and fell into his own. [Your room.] Qui-Gon's voice was deep and husky. [Quickly.]

[Yes, my master.] Unable to wait any longer he turned and gave his lifemate a deep kiss.

Qui-Gon groaned and his hands came up to cup Obi-Wan's head, holding him in place. A moment more and he broke away, breathing deeply. [My room or you'll have me on the floor right here.]

[A moment more and I wouldn't care.] Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took several deep breaths of his own.

[I would,] he said with a trace of humor. [The floor is quite cold.]

[Your room. Now.]

He turned and ran, leaving his cloak in Qui-Gon's hands. His lifemate chased him, following so closely that Obi-Wan could feel the heat of his body right behind him. It wasn't until they stepped inside his room and the door shut behind them though that Qui-Gon reached out and touched. [How could I have missed you so desperately and not be more than 500 meters away?]

[The length of a galaxy or a footstep, if you're not in my arms, it's too far.] Leaning down, Qui-Gon resumed the kiss they had pulled back from in the hallway.

[Can we live this way?] he asked before he gave up on thinking. Instead feeling his mate's touch burn through him. Even the brightest of fires burns itself out and eventually so did their desperate hunger. They lay entwined in the tangled sheets on the small bed, sweaty, exhausted and sated.

"My Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured, idly stroking his hands over Obi-Wan's skin.

He purred tiredly and moved so he was resting with his head over Qui-Gon's heart. The reassuring thump of it sounding in his ears.

"I could feel your unhappiness." The words were said softly, full of compassion, the hands never stopping their soothing movements.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract you during this phase of--"

Qui-Gon pressed a gentle finger to his lips stopping the apology. "That was not an accusation, love."

"I -- yes, master."

His lifemate leaned in and kissed him gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe after I sleep a couple of hours. Feel free to talk though, you know I'll remember it." He smiled and snuggled, wrapping himself tightly around the larger man.

Another kiss, this one dropped to the top of his head. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" He could hear the smile in Qui-Gon's voice.

"You don't need to," he murmured. With a flicker of the Force he extinguished all the lights but one dim one.

"I know. But do you want me to?"

"Being here is enough."

Qui-Gon nodded seriously. "Sleep then. I'll be here."

"What about you?" Wanting that total resonance between them.

"I will try."

With a slightly exasperated sigh he sat up. "What is eating at you?"

"It's nothing really." Qui-Gon reached for him to pull him back down. "I've been wound up for so long..."

"Roll over then." He shifted out of easy reach. "I'll give you a backrub."

Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment before complying. "You don't have to-"

"And you didn't have to tell me a story." He straddled his mate's hips and began working at the tight muscles.

His lifemate gave a heartfelt groan. "Thank you."

"Relax," he whispered. "Breathe and let it all go."

He could feel it when Qui-Gon began to comply, the muscles slowly loosening, his breathing getting deeper. With what he hoped was a subtle touch he urged Qui-Gon to fall asleep. If Qui-Gon knew what he was doing, he didn't resist, quickly sliding into slumber under Obi-Wan's Suggestion. He laid down atop his lover, making a warm mattress out of the Jedi master. Letting himself just relax into the feel of being with his lifemate again, he drifted, not quite asleep.

Even dreaming, Qui-Gon's mind reached out to him, worrying about him and offering his support. Gently entwining their souls and wrapping his love around Obi-Wan. He sent back reassurance, trying to ease the worry. On some level Qui-Gon was sensing he wasn't asleep though and began to stir slightly in response to that knowledge. So he forced himself to sleep, hoping to keep his lifemate with him. The wrongness of the whole thing kept eating away at him though. It made for disturbing dreams and a restless slumber. Finally giving up he rolled out of bed and went to start tea. A few minutes later Qui-Gon appeared in the bedroom doorway, still looking more asleep than awake.

"Something to drink?"

"Please." He crossed the room and gave Obi-Wan a brief kiss before taking a seat.

Before long they were seated across the table from each other. Himself turning the mug idly rather than drinking. This time Qui-Gon didn't ask, he just looked at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow. "Apparently being tired isn't a good enough reason to go to sleep."

 

"It is a very good reason." He reached across the table and covered Obi-Wan's hand with his own. "Though sometimes there are other reasons that make it more difficult."

"Like what?"

"Worry."

"True. But you and Ani seem to be doing fairly well."

"Yes." Blue eyes sought out his own. "And you?"

"It could be better. There isn't much to hold my attention so I'm fretting," he admitted. "Can I do anything to help?"

"When this is done with Ani I'm sure we'll have things to talk about." A wry smile crossed his face. "We just don't have the time to deal with it now."

Qui-Gon glanced at the chronometer on the wall. "We still have several hours."

"Have you had a chance to think about what's happened at all?"

"With Ani?"

"No, with us."

"I-" Qui-Gon stopped. "I haven't. I'm sorry."

"You've been busy. It wasn't an accusation."

"Tell me what you've been thinking."

"Thinking? I'm thinking that the bond doesn't like being supressed, for lack of a better way to put it. Part of me is reacting like it was before."

His lifemate was silent for a moment and Obi-Wan could feel him taking inner stock. "I can feel it too. If I hadn't been so focused on Ani...but then if I hadn't been, we wouldn't have been supressing the bond in the first place."

"I think if we had either been seeing each other or had the bond at its usual level I wouldn't have been quite so -- neurotic."

"So we don't suppress the bond anymore."

"Will that be too distracting?"

Qui-Gon squeezed the hand he still held. "Less distracting than worrying about you."

"I shouldn't be a worry. Perhaps meditation will help."

"Perhaps. Or some cuddling time?" Qui-Gon offered.

"Cuddling would be nice. I can meditate after you leave."

"Come here then." Qui-Gon pushed his chair back and tugged gently on Obi-Wan's hand.

"Bed," he argued.

"As you wish, love." His lifemate stood and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms for a quick hug before leading him back into the bedroom.

"Wouldn't you say this is more comfortable?" he asked as they got situated.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "My indolent felinoid."

"Mrow."

He chuckled again, the low rumble sending vibrations through Obi-Wan's skin where they touched.

"Shouldn't we talk some more?" he murmured.

"Do you want to?" One hand came up and began fidgeting with his braid.

"You wouldn't be fidgeting otherwise."

"You know me too well, love."

"Then I think that its your turn to talk to me."

"What you said earlier, before we made love. About can we live like this..."

"Yes?"

"You sounded so..."

"Desperate?"

"Despairing."

"You trained me to be self sufficient. This is anything but. The downside to the bond?"

"Self-sufficient does not mean isolated. And that tendency to not look outside ourselves for what we need may be the true downside of the bond."

"So you are saying I should have turned to Yoda, Jess or Rill?"

"I know you tried." Qui-Gon nuzzled his forehead. "But it wasn't enough."

"I'll do better next time."

"If our positions had been reversed, I don't know if I would have done much better."

He nodded. "So, what do we do about it?"

"I don't know if there is anything we can do about it. Aside from being aware of the problem and remembering not to retreat into ourselves."

"But it was done for a reason this time. I don't think Ani is going to react well to my presence."

"It may be a bit difficult at first, but I wouldn't have let you be the one to administer the test if I thought the two of you could not get past it." Qui-Gon paused for a moment. "Actually I was planning on asking you to stop by late today or early tomorrow."

"That soon?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "He's mostly recovered from the effects of the dampner. The rest would be best dealt with among the three of us. And it will help if he sees for himself you are not hurt and hold no grudges."

"Why would I hold a grudge?"

"You wouldn't, but that will probably not be as obvious to Ani."

"If you think he's ready then we'll talk."

"Thank you." He nuzzled Obi-Wan's forehead again.

"Of course." With a sigh he looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes. "You need to leave soon."

In response his lifemate's embrace tightened. "I know."

"If we aren't pushing the bond away it won't be as hard," he murmured into the warm skin.

[Yes. And that stops now.]

He shivered at the intimate touch. [Yes, my master.]

[My general.] The words were said with fond affection and amusement.

****************************

The next morning found him standing outside the door to their shared quarters. t'lya tucked into his hood once more, he'd collected her from Kae at breakfast. The felinoid proudly relaying her experiences at storytelling. Before he could ring the chime the door opened. "Good morning, padawan."

Anakin looked pale and weary but he managed a tiny welcoming smile. "Knight Kenobi."

"Your master said I might stop by for a few minutes this morning, if it's all right?"

"mrow!" t'lya whispered her greeting.

"Hi t'lya." There was more life in the youth's voice at that. To Obi-Wan he said formally, "Of course." Ani moved back to let him in.

"mew mew mrr mrow mrr," t'lya chattered all the way to the sofa. Asking how Ani had been and what she'd been doing, of course.

"You've been busy," Ani commented, following along behind.

"mew!" she jumped onto the cushions and settled down, staring up at the young man. "mrow?"

"Oh no. Master Qui-Gon's been great. Really great."

She peered at him, confirming for herself, a soft growl and then she was cleaning her paws.

"Glad to hear it, Anakin," Obi-Wan sat down next to her.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon appeared in the bedroom door, dressed in old faded tunic and pants, his hair loose and still slightly damp.

He looked wonderful. "Master."

He crossed the room and laid his hand on Ani's shoulder. Reassurance and support all in one. "Thank you for coming."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I was asked, I came."

"I thought it was time we discussed what happened."

Ani swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Master."

Deciding to get the shock value over with he pulled back his hood.

"Oh." The soft exclamation was barely more than a breath.

"And that was truly the worst of the damage," he said, looking into Ani's eyes.

"Truly?" the youth asked with lowered gaze.

With one fingertip he tipped Ani's chin up. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Accepted."

Qui-Gon squeezed his padawan's shoulders. "Shall we discuss it now?"

Obi-Wan settled back in his seat. "I think under the circumstances that Ani did very well."

"I did? But I-"

"That is the point of the whole stupid thing," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"We spoke of that, Ani," Qui-Gon reminded him.

"Yes, Master. But if I had kept control-"

"Then I would still be hurling insults at you until you did lose control." He turned to his mate. "Qui-Gon, I don't really think its time for me to be here yet."

It was Ani you answered. "You apologized. Before you started. It hurt what you said, but I know you didn't mean it." He paused and then asked in a little boy voice, "Did you?"

"No, I didn't mean it. Not at all. I'd offer a hug, but I don't know that you'd want one from me."

Anakin considered him for a moment, then slipped out from under Qui-Gon's hands, crossing the short distance until he stood directly in front of Obi-Wan. "I wouldn't mind," he said softly, darting a glance up then lowering his gaze again.

He gently pulled Anakin into his arms. "I'm sorry."

The youth's arms tightened around him in return. "That does help."

"If it's any consolation, you did far better than Qui-Gon or myself."

"I did?" Ani pulled back and looked from his face to Qui-Gon's and back again.

"Yes, you did." He looked to Qui-Gon. "You should tell him about it sometime."

"I sulked for a week afterward," Qui-Gon offered. "And it was over a month before I accepted the apologies of my master and the knight who administered the test."

"You do hold a grudge," Obi-Wan murmured, smiling.

"I'd like to think I've mellowed over the years." Qui-Gon smiled back.

"Mostly," he allowed. "Except where those you love are concerned."

His lifemate inclined his head in rueful acknowledgement.

"What about you, Obi-Wan?" Ani asked.

"I ran away from the temple."

Ani's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really. For all of about three hours, felt extremely stupid and came home. Found out later that Master Qui-Gon followed me."

"Good padawans are hard to come by. I wasn't about to misplace one."

"So you see, Ani, in comparison you did quite well."

"I guess so..."

"You did," Qui-Gon confirmed. "I'm very proud of you for how you've handled it."

"I could have really hurt you. . . "

"Instead you fried my hair, which was too long anyway," Obi-Wan responded.

"Master Qui-Gon doesn't think so."

Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder again. "It will grow back. And in the meantime it has given me a glimpse of the past."

"Scary," Ani quipped.

"I could come up with another description." Qui-Gon smiled at him, his eyes glowing with love and desire.

"Oh ick!"

"Mrr?"

Ani looked at the bright-eyed kitten. "Cream, no problem. They're gonna get all mushy in a minute anyway."

"Mrrow." She brushed against Obi-Wan and he caught the impression that she was deliberately distracting Anakin to give him some time alone with his lifemate. Though the fact that she was getting cream out of the deal was not ignored either. He chuckled and sent an image of her and Ani in the garden, catching sunbeams. t'lya purred, licked his hand and then jumped down to follow Ani into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan held out his hands to his lifemate. "It's been at least ten hours since you touched me."

Qui-Gon knelt in front of him, sliding his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. "Much too long."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Did you?"

"Actually, yes. Which you know already."

"I managed an hour or two." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Obi-Wan's. "Rode your dreams under."

"Together tonight?"

The answer came in a whisper. "Yes."

"I'll be here at late bell," he whispered back, take a deep breath of his mate's scent.

"Could you make it early bell?"

"I could make it dinner bell if you don't think it would negatively impact Ani."

"Other than making him nauseous when we get "mushy" you mean?"

He chuckled. "See you at dinner then."

Qui-Gon kissed him lingeringly. "Dinner is a long way off."

"And Ani is in the other room with a baby felinoid."

"I know." He sighed. "But..." Blue eyes met his, and for a brief eternity they fell into each other souls. "Stay?" Qui-Gon finally whispered.

"Yes, I think it will actually improve your concentration." He rubbed his cheek against his mate's.

"It will improve my emotional state at the very least."

"Mine as well." He smiled. "I'll need to go get my things at some point."

"We will. Later." He kissed Obi-Wan again.

"Of course, my love."

"At least it wasn't as bad as the first year."

"Truly, but there is still no way we can do a mission apart."

"No." Another sigh as Qui-Gon got up and slid onto the couch beside him. "And it may be wrong but I can't dredge up any regret over that."

"I just worry if we get separated."

"We have managed when we had to. We will continue to do so."

"Yes, master."

Qui-Gon slid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. [And you still worry. So do I.]

With an effort he hoped wasn't too obvious he changed the subject. "In happier news we will have initates at the temple on Garos."

[Oh?] His lifemate was nuzzling his throat again.

[Bedroom.]

[Yes.] The world shifted as Qui-Gon scooped him up in his arms.

[So we're back to this?] he teased.

[Any objections?] They crossed the room, heading for the doorway to the bedroom.

[Just wondering if the trend is going to continue.] When he got bounced off the mattress it made him laugh. [That wasn't a complaint.]

[You bring it up every time though.] Qui-Gon put one knee on the edge of the bed and crawled over Obi-Wan.

[And you do it every chance you get.] He watched the powerful body slink closer to him.

[I like being as close to you as possible.] A moment's pause and then he was leaning down to kiss Obi-Wan again, this time the kiss deepening rapidly.

[Then get your clothes off and get closer.]

Qui-Gon gave a sound that was suspiciously close to a growl, then sat up and rapidly undressed. Obi-Wan watched, his own hands just skimming along his tunics slowly. Naked, Qui-Gon once again advanced on him. [You are wearing far too much.]

[Then you had best do something about it. . .Master.]

He watched as his lover grinned ferally, then gasped as Qui-Gon's large hands began removing his clothes, skillfully turning every movement into a caress. [It is almost worth being separated if this is our reunion.]

[Every firestorm brings new growth.] Soon he was as naked as his lifemate and they both paused, staring at each other for a long moment. [I believe you had a fantasy about me, like this.]

He felt Qui-Gon's arousal spike at that comment. "Oh yes, my padawan," he breathed, reaching out and running his fingers over Obi-Wan's braid.

"And what would you ask of me Master Qui-Gon?"

"To let me love you, padawan." The look Qui-Gon gave him made his breath catch and his heart beat faster.

"I've waited years for you to say that to me."

"I've waited years to say it." He leaned on his elbows, his face hovering inches above Obi-Wan's, his long hair falling like two curtains on either side. "To be allowed to say it."

"Touch me, master," he whispered.

Slowly, reverently, Qui-Gon ran a fingertip over his features, tracing his eyebrows, his nose, his lips. In return he kissed those fingertips as they ghosted over his mouth. A shiver went through Qui-Gon's form at that light touch, his eyes closing. "Obi-Wan..." he breathed.

Leaning up he caught that thin mouth with his own, kissing his master. "We're done waiting."

"Yes." The kiss was returned with all the pentup emotion of a love unspoken for years.

He kept sitting up, Qui-Gon retreating before him. "You are my master. I am your padawan. The council will not approve."

"To the Sith with the council," Qui-Gon growled, pulling his lover to him and feverishly lavishing kisses to Obi-Wan's neck.

"My training?" Obi-Wan asked as he straddled Qui-Gon's leg.

The braid was caught in his master's fingers, tilting his head back, pressing their erections together.

"Will continue." The voice was husky and breathless as Qui-Gon spoke between kisses. "You will be a knight, my Obi-Wan. And you will be great."

"And we will be together?" his voice broke on the last word.

Qui-Gon pulled back and gazed into his eyes seriously. "Always."

"I love you," he whispered before taking Qui-Gon's mouth.

[Love you, my padawan, my Obi-Wan.]

*******************

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------


	12. Eleventh Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both winced at the sound of something falling off the counter with a loud bang in the galley.
> 
> "You did lock down the controls? Just in case their discussion migrates to the cockpit?"
> 
> "After the comm panel incident? Definitely."

War Chronicles 27/50 *************************************************************

War Chronicles, Eleventh Salvo

"Mrrr mew."

"Mrow!"

"Mew mew."

"Growwwl!"

"Murph."

Jenan closed the door between their quarters and the galley. [Apparently t'lya isn't overly pleased with her new mate's attitude about whose lap he should sit in.]

[I noticed,] Jenai said dryly, looking up from the research he was doing. It wasn't the first time. Ever since they had picked up the other felinoid on their stopover at Naboo, t'lya had been bouncing from contented happiness to territorial irritation.

[My apology for interrupting you, mate.] Jenan edged around him in the small room and pulled out his weapons kit. [I figured they would work out the sharing people better without me there.]

[Indeed. Take away the thing they are arguing over and I'm certain they will find something better to do with their time.] He looked up and caught his mate's gaze. [And your presence is always welcome, love.]

[Thank you,] Jenan/Obi-Wan offered shyly before turning back to his work. [How goes the research?]

They both winced at the sound of something falling off the counter with a loud bang in the galley.

"You did lock down the controls? Just in case their discussion migrates to the cockpit?"

"After the comm panel incident? Definitely."

"And the heating unit?" Jenai asked images of felinoids with scorched tails dancing in his mind.

"Ummm." Jenan frowned and crawled across the bed. "Excuse me for a moment . . ."

Before he could take more than a step there came a loud "mmrrRRROWWWWW!!!" from the other room and then a streak of yellow dove through the door and continued on until it was hiding behind Jenai's feet.

[Too late,] Jenai commented, as he leaned down to scoop up the cowering felinoid.

"I'll go turn off everything else and find t'lya."

He nodded absently to his mate, and then turned his attention to the small animal in his arms. "Let me see, little one," he said softly, trying to get a look at the paw the animal was favoring.

"Mew?" r'val stared at him nervously then let Qui-Gon hold his leg.

"Shh..." He cradled the limb gently, frowning as he assessed the injury.

It was a fairly nasty burn, but nothing that they couldn't take care of. Qui-Gon reached out with the Force, sending healing into the wounded paw. r'val looked up at him in surprise, sending his first solid image to the Jedi Master of and r'val curled up in a sunbeam.

"Mrow?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Feel better?"

The felinoid purred ecstatically and rubbed up against his chest. With a sigh, he stroked the animal's soft fur, reflecting on the benefits and drawbacks of being owned. r'val stared at him. Did the Lion not want to be owned by a felinoid?

"On the contrary. My mate, who has much of the felinoid about him, has owned my heart for years."

And what of r'val? Was there a bit of the Lion left over for this small odd colored one to take care of?

He didn't answer in words, instead projecting his growing affection for r'val directly into the animal's mind and heart. The russet animal gave him a long look, carefully judging the sincerity. His lot had not been the best on Naboo and it had made him cautious. Qui-Gon was aware of that and allowed r'val to probe as much as he needed to be sure. It wasn't the first time he'd dealt with a skittish creature. His mate often resembled one. Right now the sound of fluent cursing drifted back from the cockpit as said mate undid a couple of felinoid moments of mayhem. r'val flicked one ear in that direction, clearly listening before blinking patiently at Qui-Gon.

"Excitable, aren't they?" he commented, smiling slightly.

"Murf," r'val grumped as t'lya's haranguing carried over Obi-Wan's commentary.

"Shall we go let her know that you weren't hurt *too* badly?" Letting r'val work out for himself that emphasizing his injury would probably defuse t'lya faster than anything else.

r'val considered for a moment, clearly wondering if perhaps t'lya needed to learn to worry for someone else.

"It would do her no harm to do so." And it was a skill that t'lya would need to learn to deal with r'val, and most especially if they did have kittens.

Then perhaps they could stay here for a bit? He had this quite persistent itch behind his left ear. . .

"Here?" Qui-Gon asked, scratching at the mentioned spot.

"Mrrrrr!"

Smiling, he sat back in his chair, stroking r'val's fur rhythmically. And quite happily ignored the sounds of their mate's enthusiastic 'discussion'.

********************

Things had been ominously silent for a long moment right before Obi-Wan came back into their quarters, a black mood almost visible in the air around him.

"Problems, mate?" Qui-Gon asked, keeping his voice neutral. He still had r'val in his lap and continued to absently pet him as he carefully dealt with a prickly Obi-Wan.

"No, I just need the first aid kit." He was keeping one arm out of sight behind his body.

Frowning at that, Qui-Gon shifted the drowsing felinoid off his lap and stood, quickly crossing the room to his mate's side. "Let me see," he said, deliberately using master to padawan tones as he reached out for Obi-Wan's hand.

"It's fine." Green eyes flashed at him.

"Then there shouldn't be any problem in showing me." He knew he was being a bit of a bully, but if Obi-Wan was injured...

"t'lya was angry and swatted me. She'd never done it before. It startled me." The arm was show to him ultra-briefly and then tucked behind Obi-Wan's body again.

Without another word, Qui-Gon crossed to the other side of the room where they kept the first aid kit. Retrieving it, he returned to his mate's side. "Sit down and I'll tend to it for you," he said softly.

He got a semi-patient look and then Obi-Wan was holding out his arm. With the utmost care he gently cleaned the scratches, then sent healing energy into them, wishing he could deal as easily with all of Obi-Wan's hurts.

"You've over reacting, mate," Obi-Wan said as the scratches were soothed for the third time.

He met his lifemate's gaze rather sheepishly. "Forgive me," he said, forcing himself to let go of Obi-Wan's hand. He knew Obi-Wan was correct, but he didn't seem able to stop.

"I do have this sore muscle in my neck," his mate wheedled shamelessly.

Smiling faintly, Qui-Gon, ran a hand over Obi-Wan's skin. "Here?"

"Not quite. Lower."

Obligingly he moved his hand. "Here?"

"Lower."

Again he moved his hand, smile widening slightly. "Here?" The light of mischief he saw in Obi-Wan's eyes warmed his heart.

"Not quite. A bit lower."

"We seem to be moving away from your neck," he observed, his hand sliding down over Obi-Wan's chest.

"Well, it isn't a very precise feeling. At least not yet. . ."

Qui-Gon slid his hand even lower. "We should keep searching then. Just to be certain."

"Definitely."

By this time his hand had moved down over Obi-Wan's abdomen. "Here?" he asked one more time, his voice going deep and rough as he cupped the bulge in his mate's leggings.

"Mm-hmm. Right there," Obi-Wan purred.

A questioning trill came from the chair in the corner.

"Oops, forgot we had an audience," his mate murmured, gently pulling Qui-Gon's hands away. "Sorry, r'val."

r'val jumped down and padded across to entwine around their ankles. "Mrr," he said, dismissing the apology as unnecessary. He then looked at the bedroom door consideringly and Qui-Gon caught the worry about t'lya.

"I think she would do well with a visit from you. Play it low-key though. She is fond of the dramatics, as you know." The younger man grinned.

"Go on," Qui-Gon added kindly as r'val hesitated for a moment. The felinoid took a deep breath and then headed out the door. [Now where were we?] With an understated smile, Qui-Gon replaced his hand. [Somewhere right about here, I believe?]

A quite relaxing and sweaty interval later, Obi-Wan crawled out of bed and 'borrowed' Qui-Gon's chair and commstation. Qui-Gon rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow, watching his lifemate with appreciative eyes. More so because Obi-Wan had neglected to put on a robe. Legs propped up to one side of the table and tilted back in the chair, his pose said clearly that he knew he was being watched, and didn't mind. Perhaps even at some level appreciated the interest.

"We're still going to Athera Three, right? Latest numbers say its going sour much faster than the others. We might want to pick another target."

"There has to be some reason why it is. If we find it out, it could give us a clue. Something we can use."

"There was a Jedi temple there until three days ago. A natural disaster took it out and since then everyone's been in a panic." Shadowed eyes looked at him, clearly doubting the cause of the disaster. Those eyes called Qui-Gon out of bed and across the room to kneel in front of him, reaching out and taking Obi-Wan's hands into his own. "If we investigate we break our cover and if we don't chances are it will be ignored for the most part."

"If we don't go in as Jenai and Jenan, we won't have any cover to break."

"The ship is registered to Jenai. If we go in, I'll need to completely hack the registration and it probably won't hold up to a lot of government scrutiny."

He lifted Obi-Wan's hand to his mouth. "I trust your skills."

"As you wish, my master."

"Not in this. We decide together." Qui-Gon pulled back slightly, acutely aware of how easy it was to fall into old patterns: of discussing things but in the end making a unilateral decision.

"My hesitation comes from jeopardizing the larger mission. They wouldn't want us to lose the chance to stop those responsible. On the other hand, it will give us a first hand look at it. I just think we're going to end up trapped on planet when the Chancellor's forces arrive. If everything goes as usual, we'll have four or five days. That's it."

Qui-Gon nodded, taking what his lifemate said seriously. "What about a quick look? In and out in at the most two days? Is that feasible.?"

"Two days, regardless of what we find?"

"It is all we can spare."

"And you'll look for a new target while I rewrite our ship identifications?"

"As you wish, love." He smiled faintly. "It is an equable division of the work."

"You're finding the patterns of failure much faster than I am."

He shrugged. "I have always had a talent for finding the pattern. Perhaps this is why. To find this one."

"I'm going to get dressed and see about the computers."

"All right. And I will choose another target." He leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan gently.

"Have a good afternoon then," Obi-Wan teased before slipping away.

Qui-Gon took over the vacated chair, watching his lifemate dress, then turning back to his commstation and calling up reports and news feeds, looking for a place where the Dark was only beginning to stir.

Obi-Wan waited in the doorway, patently waiting for him. "Well?"

"Hmmm?" With an effort he pulled his attention away from his research.

"Don't I get to watch you get dressed?"

Startled, he looked down at himself.

"Don't tell me you were *that* distracted?" His mate ducked out of the hatch. "They say memory is the first thing to go...."

[Imp,] he sent through their link, getting up and putting on his robe.

[Rogue.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [That braid seems to have brought back other habits,] he commented.

[Like my snappy wit?]

[Is that what you call it?] he teased.

[You have a better name for it?]

[Impudence, perhaps.]

[Now that would be rather snobbish of you, don't you think?]

[Would it?]

[I suppose not. But I don't think impudence quite fits either.]

[Perhaps not.] In truth, Qui-Gon didn't need a description for it. It was simply Obi-Wan. That said it all for him.

[Thank you.] A Force-caress touched his cheek for a moment then faded.

He smiled, basked in their connection for a moment, and then turned back to his research.

********************

As soon as they cleared hyperspace and returned to regular space he could feel the deaths of the Jedi clearly. It rang out to him and Obi-Wan like that of a big bronze bell, reverberating through the bones. They landed a half hour later, he in Jedi regalia, Obi-Wan in his fleet uniform. A last minute change when they saw the Fleet already had a presence on the planet.

"Ready?" Qui-Gon asked, watching as his lifemate locked down the controls. He knew Obi-Wan still had reservations about coming here but he had a feeling...that they were supposed to come here. Regardless of the danger.

"Yes. We need to do this."

"You feel it too?"

"You are relentless," Obi-Wan murmured with a smile. "Now that we are here, yes."

He reached out and briefly clasped Obi-Wan's hand before they both stood. "Then let's go find out what it is that we're meant to discover."

"I suspect you already know."

Obi-Wan followed him, then stopped at the hatch. He held out his lightsaber. "Time to cut off my braid, master."

Slowly Qui-Gon reached out and took the saber from his lifemate. His former padawan. "The last time I did this," he said softly, as he ran his fingers over the braid, "it wasn't the way I had wanted it to be. Had dreamed it would be..."

"And this time we made love before it was removed."

That made him smile faintly, but he continued seriously. "I didn't say the things you deserved to hear at your knighting, the things you had earned the right to hear."

"You've told me with your heart and your actions, Qui-Gon."

"Nonetheless, would you allow me to give you the words now that I didn't then?"

Obi-Way knelt and looked up at him. "Yes, master."

For a long moment all Qui-Gon did was look down at the face of his beloved, memories of how he had wanted that moment to be and how it had actually turned out running through his mind. He had been planning it in his head for years, what he was going to say and do when his padawan became a knight. And when it finally had happened, he had done none of it. Instead, he had said only the ritual words he had to, had only touched Obi-Wan as the ritual demanded. No more, no less. Extremely proper.

And cold.

A coldness that had lasted another two years. The current warmth in Obi-Wan's eyes belied that coldness of his memories. He couldn't change the past, but perhaps he could show how he had wished it had gone.

"Obi-Wan. My padawan. You've come to the end of your apprenticeship. Ready to take you place as a knight." He smiled. "I always knew this day would come. Have, in fact, been yearning and planning for it for the past several years. Perhaps longer."

Despite the solemnity of the moment he could see the humor in Obi-Wan's eyes. "And I have been waiting patiently, master."

Qui-Gon adjusted the controls on the lightsaber, then lit it, the blade now set to a mere two dozen centimeters long. He reached out and picked up Obi-Wan's braid. "I sever this as a symbol of the end of one aspect of our relationship. Master and apprentice." With a single deft cut, the braid was loose in his hand and he deactivated the saber. Before Obi-Wan could say or do anything, he reached out the hand that still held the braid and cupped his former padawan's cheek. "But I am hoping it will also be the beginning of a new phase, one much deeper and long lasting."

"It will be -- Qui-Gon."

He reached down and tugged Obi-Wan up into his arms. "I love you, my Obi-Wan. I've waited a long time to say those words..."

"And I love thee." Then his Padawan-Knight-General-lifemate kissed him gently.

He returned the kiss with all the emotion inside of him, then pulled back enough to touch foreheads. "That was how I wanted it to be," he breathed.

[Then that is how we will remember it,] Obi-Wan promised.

He kissed Obi-Wan one more time, then handed over the saber and the braid. The braid wrapped in silk and tucked into Obi-Wan's pouch. The 'saber clipped to the back of his belt. "Shall we?"

"Yes." With a mental shake, Qui-Gon put his focus back on why they were there, back on the mission.

"You feel better?"

"It was always something I regretted."

"Then it was definitely worthwhile."

They trip from the port to the Jedi temple took them through the heart of the capital city. It was a very eerie journey. Even though it was the middle of the day the streets were almost deserted. They caught glimpses of a few people peeking out windows at them, but other than that, the only people they saw were wearing hard-eyed and well armed. Fear hung everywhere, until it seemed to permeate the very stones of the streets and buildings. It atmosphere seemed to push down on them, until it was an effort to maintain their straight posture, until the air seemed so thick with it, Qui-Gon half-feared it would smother him as he tried to breathe.

It was a relief when they passed beyond the boundaries of the town, even though the pain and violence of the temple's destruction was resonating more and more strongly in the Force the closer they got. A sad state of affairs, he mused, when the center of such a disaster was less painful than a living, breathing city.

[That's because the people who died at the temple lived their lives secure in a goal. These people have never known that. Everything they know is disappearing before their eyes and that is all they can see.]

Obi-Wan's eyebrow tilted up slightly. [But you know that.]

[Yes. But knowing and seeing are two different things.] He sighed and shook himself, drawing on the bond and his lifemate's Light to recenter himself. [A reminder of what we are trying to stop.]

[Now if we could only bring this experience back to the council and the Senate. Make them see.]

[I'm starting to wonder if even that would open some of their eyes.] Qui-Gon shook his head, trying to shake the pessimism that seemed to be coloring everything.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say to that, that he hadn't said already. Rather than repeat any of that he pointed to the wrecked buildings ahead of them. "There."

The place wasn't totally destroyed which somehow made the damage that was there all the worse, because there was enough left that one could see how beautiful it had been before.

"It looks like we can shelter here tonight if we need to," Qui-Gon observed as they got closer.

"Rumor has it they are haunted. I doubt we will be disturbed if we stay."

"Except by the ghosts, perhaps."

"They do seem attracted to you."

"My magnetic personality perhaps," he suggested with a faint smile, reaching out and brushing his lifemate's fingers.

"Definitely your generous spirit."

"My good taste in lifemates?"

"Felinoids, I think."

"Mrrow!" t'lya agreed from her perch on the back of Obi-Wan's chair.

Qui-Gon laughed, the sound banishing the worst of the dark that had been closing in around his soul. "That must be it indeed." He gave a small half bow in t'lya's direction. "Thank you for pointing it out."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Though your taste in lifemates is impeccable as well."

"I have been lucky."

"Luck had very little to do with it, master."

************************************

 

************************************************** As they talked Obi-Wan had driven them to one end of the compound, where it had reached back into the rock face, then slowly headed back towards the gates. "Where do you want to start?"

Reaching out with the Force, Qui-Gon opened himself to anything it had to tell him. There was nothing concrete, but there was something, little more than a feeling. "The arboretum," he finally said. It had been the center of the destruction and the place where most of the Jedi had been.

Where most of them had died.

"And that would be where?" Obi-Wan gestured to the wreckage.

"Good point. I have a sense of the right direction, but..."

"Well, tell me when we get close."

He nodded as they climbed out of the speeder and started to pick their way through what was left of the temple. As they moved deeper Qui-Gon got images from the Force, ghostly pictures of what the place had been like before it had been destroyed, of the Force signatures of those Jedi who had called it home. He caught the peace and contentment they had found here and something else...

Something more faint but with an urgency the other images did not carry. They had found something before they had died. Obi-Wan and the felinoids seemed oblivious to it. Forging ahead of him now, climbing over the occasional pile of rocks and ducking on and out of entryways. Following the faint calling, Qui-Gon caught up and moved past them, taking the lead as he picked his careful way through the debris. There was definitely something here waiting for them. If they could find it.

Obi-Wan just followed along quietly, content to let him lead where the Force urged Qui-Gon to go. "Shall I wait here for you?"

He blinked as the voice shook him from the semi trance he'd fallen into. "I...Perhaps..." Taking a deep breath, he nodded. He reached out, brushing his fingers over Obi-Wan's cheek before turning to follow the Force's call again.

He moved deeper into the temple's remains, quickly leaving his lifemate and the felinoids behind. The ghostly images seemed to get stronger the further he went until he seemed to be walking through a shimmering blue corridor and not the wreckage that remained. Part of his mind was marveling at this manifestation, watching in wonder at this proof of what the Force could do. The rest of him was just focusing on going where he was being led. He had no idea how long he moved through the corridors, it could've been a minute, it could've been hours. Finally though he arrived in what had been the temple's arboretum. The ghostly blue vision was here as well, stronger than ever. And here it wasn't just the room that had shimmered into focus, but its occupants as well.

In front of him stood about twenty silhouettes, ranging from a bare outline to as solid appearing as himself. Qui-Gon stepped forward into the room and as he did so, the most solid, the most *there* of the apparitions stepped forward as well.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked softly, pitching his voice low in the hush that had fallen over the place.

The apparition lifted an arm and pointed to a far corner. Qui-Gon turned his head to look in the direction and saw, below the blue haze, only the same debris that was everywhere else. He turned back to ask a question only to find himself alone, the apparitions vanished.

And even as he watched the blue haze that had covered everything slowly faded away, leaving him standing in the middle of the wreckage.

The feeling that had drawn him here had vanished as well, like mist when the sun comes up. Nothing was left behind, not so much as a come hither. Except...

He looked over at the corner that had been pointed out to him speculatively. Almost before he knew what he was doing, he found himself kneeling and digging through the debris in that corner, looking for....something. He wasn't sure what, just that he would know it when he found it. Then his fingers brushed against something small and flat; a tingle went up his arm and for a split second he felt the weight of the stares of all the apparitions on his back. The feeling was gone as quickly as it had come and Qui-Gon was pulling the item loose. It was a data disk. It was dirty and the casing was broken, but he had seen data retrieved from disks in worse shape. It was probably only going to be fragments, but it was more than they had now. Slipping it inside his tunic, Qui-Gon stood and began carefully retracing his steps back to his lifemate.

Obi-Wan was clearing a space for them to camp in that night, the felinoids supervising gravely at a distance. r'val sniffed at Qui-Gon discretely as he came into range. t'lya was much less restrained and bounced right up to him, meeping worriedly. He smiled faintly at the two felinoids.

"I'm all right," he told them, his eyes being drawn to his lifemate even as he spoke. Obi-Wan was very carefully not paying attention to him. Instead concentrating on getting a shelter and their small communications array set up. Crossing the clearing Qui-Gon took hold of the other side of the shelter, wordlessly helping Obi-Wan move it into place.

"Did you find what you needed to find, Qui-Gon?"

"I believe so." He opened his mind and shared the experience with his lifemate.

Obi-Wan drew back from the memories. "I'll take your word for it."

Qui-Gon inclined his head in acknowledgement. "They showed me where to find this." He straightened and pulled the disk out of his belt pouch.

"I'll arrange for it to be sent back to Rilka along with that hideous vase in the rear compartment of the shuttle."

"It is rather hideous isn't it?"

"And it will keep t'lya from crawling into again in search of treats."

"Mrr!" came from across the clearing, a felinoid protesting her innocence.

"And getting stuck half way down," Obi-Wan finished with an amused chuckle.

"Mrow!" t'lya's tail and ears were down and she appeared mortally embarrassed as she glanced at r'val.

"Perhaps you can keep r'val out of my toolkit then t'lya. I need all those parts where I left them, not scattered across the floor of the shuttle where one might slip and fall."

r'val "mewed quietly at that, appealing to Qui-Gon. The parts were just so shiny and bounced so well. And one had to keep one's hunting skills sharp didn't he?

Qui-Gon managed to keep his expression serious. "We'll have to find another way for you to do that, r'val. Obi-Wan may need to find those parts in a hurry."

"You're free to go hunting now if you like," Obi-Wan gestured in the direction of the old growth forest just outside the gates.

r'val perked up at that and after a brief discussion with t'lya, both felinoids headed for the woods.

"Her pride is much more sensitive with r'val around."

"She is trying to impress a mate." Qui-Gon smiled as they watched the animals disappear.

Obi-Wan shrugged gamely. "I'm going to see if I can recover the bodies and give them a proper burial before nightfall."

Not unsurprisingly the thought immediately sobered him. "I'll help," he said quietly, visions of the spirits that had come to him running through his mind.

His lifemate nodded as he stripped off the formal jacket of his Fleet uniform. "Working together or meeting back here?"

"Together." This would be grim work and he knew they would draw strength from each other's presence.

"As you wish, Master."

Qui-Gon discarded his robe and joined Obi-Wan in searching through the temple ruins. Several hours of backbreaking labor and discrete use of the Force later over half the bodies had been recovered. Laid out in neat rows and covered with their robes, one could almost imagine them at peace. As they stood looking down at them, Qui-Gon felt a faint echo of the presences he'd faced earlier. Their spirits saying thank you? That was the way he decided to interpret it. [You are welcome my friends,] he sent and in return received in return what had to be a farewell. A surge in the presence and then they were gone.

[Shall I burn them?] Obi-Wan asked mind to mind.

[Yes.]

The flames roared up at that. The pyres spiraling greasy smoke upwards as the outward forms were consumed. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan as they watched it burn, the wind carrying glowing embers and ashes up into the night. Up to the stars.

"We're going to be doing this quite a bit in the coming years," his mate murmured.

"I know," Qui-Gon whispered, the knowledge heavy on his heart. On his soul.

Obi-Wan glanced up at him, a secret hidden behind his eyes before turning his gaze back to the flames. "As long as we remember them. . . . "

He tightened his embrace. "We will," he vowed. "Every one of them."

"I've arranged for copies of the library databases to be made and hidden."

Qui-Gon nodded. "The past will not be forgotten. *We* won't be forgotten. No matter what."

"Oh, I have no doubt we'll be remembered. It's how we are will be remembered that scares me."

"No matter how strong the Dark grows, it won't be able to smother all the Light. I have no doubt it will try and pervert our memories, our story, but it will not succeed. Not for good. Light will always call to Light."

"Yes, master."

Qui-Gon kissed him gently, then turned both of them back towards their campsite. Leaving the death and destruction behind them for the moment.

"Will the Order rebuild this place?"

"I don't know. In years past it would not be in question. But with what is coming..." He sighed. "Someday it will be. But when someday will come, I cannot say."

"Then we should double check and make sure there is nothing dangerous left here."

"Yes."

"I see the great hunters have returned with dinner." [Don't you dare laugh.]

[Me?] Qui-Gon asked innocently.

[r'val is thrilled, can't you tell?] He gestured to the ecstatic felinoid who was sitting at the doorway to the shelter. Three dead rodents at his feet attested to his skill.

[Don't worry. I will give the appropriate praise.] He walked across the clearing and knelt in front of the felinoid who was practically vibrating with pride. He made a show of inspecting the kills carefully, then nodded approvingly.

"Mrr mew!" r'val said courageously. "Mew?"

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied gravely to the offer of sharing the feast. "Perhaps later. You and t'lya go ahead."

The male felinoid carefully picked up his kill and headed for the tumbled down wall where he could keep watch. t'lya followed behind with another of the dead rodents. That left Qui-Gon with one. Obi-Wan delicately stepped around it and to his pack. "Ration bar?"

"Please." He looked at the "present" r'val had gifted him with. He'd eaten worse...

"You could suggest they share it to keep up their strength for the night watch," his mate said diplomatically.

"Or I could clean and cook it. It could be..."

"Spiced enough to be edible, yes."

"I do not want to dishonor this gesture. Could you...?" He gave his lifemate a hopeful look.

"The things you manage to talk me into. . . ." Obi-Wan tossed him the other half of the bar as he picked the dead critter by the tail. "Stars above, its a good thing I adore you."

"It is my greatest blessing," Qui-Gon said serenely.

"Are you admitting that you can't cook?" A suspicious look was tossed his way.

"I am admitting that you have more culinary skills than I."

"Then you won't mind eating every bit of whatever I manage to make out of this, right?"

"And deprive myself of the joys of sharing with my lifemate?" Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'm on a diet so I can fit into those new leather pants."

"I'll help you work it off afterwards."

"It will go right to my hips...."

Qui-Gon let his eyes rove over the hips in question. "I'll go right to your hips. Or other body parts of your choice."

"Why don't I drop the rodent in the fire and we just get right to the working on my hips part?"

He made a show of considering. "An interesting plan. Shall we try it out?"

[Are the felinoids watching?]

He glanced over his shoulder. The two animals seemed totally caught up in their food and each other.

[This is a terrible thing to do,] Obi-Wan dropped the critter into the flames.

[Yes. But do you want to eat it?]

[You've made me eat worse.]

[But do you *want* to?]

[It's burnt now.]

[Yes. It is.]

[I don't want it now.]

[What do you want, love?] Qui-Gon gave him another deliberately heated look. Obi-Wan snitched the ration bar back. [You mentioned my hips.]

[I do believe I did.]

[Perhaps you should inspect them. Closely.] The tight fitting black under tunic was pulled off and tossed onto the bedding.

[Perhaps I should.] He moved closer, running his hands lightly down Obi-Wan's bare flanks until the rested against his hips.

[Shall we reaffirm our life and our bond, mate?]

[Yes,] Qui-Gon replied, bringing his mouth down on Obi-Wan's in a searing kiss.

******************************

 

The vase had been packaged but delivery would have to wait until the next clear system came free. Jenai, a bounty hunter and entrepreneur sending a package would cause no interest. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master of the Garos Temple sending a package from a planet with a wrecked temple would bring lots of interest. Interest they didn't want or need. It was bad enough that Obi-Wan had fended off no less than three official requests for his help from the local fleet. Adding the mystery of a package would make it ten times worse. So less than thirty-six standard hours after they had debarked they were boarding again, preparing to leave.

In their possession were a round two dozen lightsabers, left behind by the dead Jedi. Qui-Gon carefully, reverently packed them away. His first inclination was to make sure they got back to the main temple on Coruscant to be added to the memorial there. But he had a feeling, a hunch... He knew he wouldn't be sending them to Coruscant. Instead he would take them back to Garos IV. The start of a new memorial. One he feared would grow much bigger in the coming years.

"We should send them back to Rilka and Jess, in case we get searched."

He looked up from his packing, meeting his lifemate's eyes. "Yes. Quite a grim package to be sending."

"Once I can ensure secure communication we'll call and explain."

Qui-Gon nodded and climbed back to his feet. "We should leave."

"r'val is not yet aboard."

He frowned and reached out, searching for the felinoid mind that had so quickly grown familiar. r'val was stalking around the landing gear, checking to make sure all was well with the ship. There was something odd smelling near the one strut. . .

Qui-Gon's frown deepened. "He's found something," he informed Obi-Wan. "I'm going to go take a look."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued to stow away all the loose gear aboard. It took less than a minute to exit the ship and find the wayward felinoid. "What have you found, little one?"

"Mrph, mew mew grr mew," r'val cautiously sniffed again at the grayish rectangle attached to the bottom of their ship. Qui-Gon got the distinct impression that r'val did Not Remember this being there Before. The paint matched almost exactly, down to the carbon scoring along one side though.

He knelt to get a better look. Reaching out to touch, he froze. It almost felt like...

It was.

[Obi-Wan. I need you out here. Now.]

A few seconds later and the knight was at his side. [What in Sith hells -- a bomb?]

[Yes. Apparently someone wanted two more dead Jedi on this world.]

[I'll get my tools.]

He nodded. [r'val and I will do a search for any others.]

[Extra tuna and cream for your felinoid.] Obi-Wan spared a moment to pet the furry head before crawling back out.

[Indeed.] Qui-Gon turned back to r'val and projected what they needed to do: look for other Things that Should Not Be There.

r'val mewed seriously and continued his interrupted search. Qui-Gon followed, searching in his own way, looking for any disturbances in the Force, no matter how faint. "Mrr!"

Another one, this one buried in the conduit cables that led to the shield generators. With a muffled curse, he marked the location, then went to meet up with Obi-Wan and get the tools he'd need to disarm and remove it.

[You realize this will delay our departure as well. We're going to have to talk our way out of the blockade.] Obi-Wan was easing the cover off the first device.

[Which may have been the true reason for these in the first place.] Qui-Gon knelt and began sorting through the tools in the kit that Obi-Wan had brought out.

[Shall we just risk disarming then for now, and actually dismantling them for later?]

[We haven't much choice. If we're going to beat the blockade.]

A moment's exasperated assent and then Obi-Wan's mind was completely focused on the delicate work. He watched for a brief moment, then headed back to disarm the other one. His lifemate shared his memory of such devices with him, both of them recognizing that this was an area that Obi-Wan excelled in and he did not. Still it was nerve-wracking work for the next few minutes as he eased off the cover and studied the complicated design. r'val stood next to him, watching as Qui-Gon carefully disarmed the device.

By the time he'd finished Obi-Wan had gotten his back inside the shuttle, minus the actual explosive material, and was preparing them for takeoff. The shuttle door closed on his heels, actually taking off a few hairs from the end of r'val's tail as they powered up fully.

Scooping the felinoid up and soothing his complaining about his tail, Qui-Gon headed for the cockpit, even as he felt the ship lifting off. With more speed than was recommended for atmospheric travel they shot upward. Obi-Wan was sparing no time or wear on his ship to get them out of here now.

As Qui-Gon took his seat beside his lifemate, they had cleared the atmosphere and were on the verge of jumping. Obi-Wan touched the controls to take them into hyperspace there was an odd blurring. Dozens of fleet ships were phasing in around them, then they were gone. They had left just in time.

Qui-Gon let out his breath. "That was too close."

"We were meant to be caught, or dead. Regardless, someone finds our continued existence a threat."

"Indeed. A hopeful sign." If they were considered enough of a threat to attempt to eliminate, they must have the power to substantially disrupt their enemy's plans.

"Only you would look at a bomb as a hopeful sign." Obi-Wan chuckled at the irony.

"It would be far more disheartening if they were so secure that they dismissed us and our potential actions." Qui-Gon smiled wryly. "Or perhaps I merely hate to be ignored."

"I would agree with that last part."

"A failing I shall have to work on."

"Or I just need to pay more attention to you."

He smiled again, reaching out and touching Obi-Wan's hand. [That is never something I will turn down, love.]

A brief kiss was press to the back of his hand. [Right now I'm going to go pay attention to the bomb and you need to chat with your very resourceful felinoid.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon looked down at the animal sitting in his lap who was looking back up at him with serious eyes.

"Mrr?" r'val asked, wanting to know if he needed to check for more Things.

"I believe we have it under control for the moment. But thank you for your earlier search. You did a Very Good Thing." He caressed behind r'val's ears.

Purring softly the felinoid shifted so he could lean against Qui-Gon better. Then the Lion didn't mind that r'val was late getting on the Ship?

"Not at all. Quite the opposite."

r'val had been concerned that he would be Left Behind, but needed to Check Everything. Could they arrange for that from now on?

"It will be part of our departure routine from now on," Qui-Gon promised. "And we wouldn't have left you behind. t'lya would've never spoken to us again if we even thought about that."

r'val huffed with felinoid laughter. He was sure that t'lya would have had Many Things to Say if they had left r'val behind.

"You're probably right," Qui-Gon agreed with a chuckle. "But I'm sure it's something we would rather not hear."

The male russet purred at him then hopped down. He needed to go check on his t'lya and take a Nap. It was Time for such things.

Qui-Gon nodded gravely. "There will be Tuna and Cream when you want it."

r'val chirruped at him happily. Dinnertime with their Humans would be Soon Enough.

"Go on then. I'm sure t'lya will be very impressed with how you found the Things."

The felinoid was obviously concerned that t'lya would feel Left Out, since she hadn't Helped.

"We all have our strengths. I doubt t'lya will begrudge you yours." He projected images along with the words to make his meaning clear.

r'val looked at him in surprise. The Lion was a wonderful Human who knew how to do Many Things. Not at all like r'val who was quite Small and Odd Colored.

Qui-Gon shook his head in denial. "You are exactly the right size for a brave and resourceful felinoid. And your fur is close to the same color of my Obi-Wan's."

The wide eyes blinked at him. He was almost the color of t'lya's Obi-Wan? Nodding, Qui-Gon projected an image of Obi-Wan and r'val side by side. And t'lya thought that the Obi-Wan was truly a wonderful felinoid. Did that mean that she thought the same of r'val? Did that mean the Lion thought that r'val was Handsome too?

"Of course." He smiled at the obvious surprise r'val had at this notion.

With a contemplative rumble r'val stalked out. He obviously had Much to think about. ****************** ************************************************************* Obi-Wan had locked up the components. No random felinoidness with those parts today, not that there was any chance that r'val would investigate them further. t'lya on the other hand. . .

The fact that r'val had discovered the bombs would only make t'lya more eager to check them out for herself. Luckily she seemed to be distracted by r'val at the moment. Qui-Gon caught a glimpse of the two felinoids curled together on the bed, seeming intent on each other. It put a smile on his face as he headed into the common area where Obi-Wan was cleaning up his tools.

"We need to stop somewhere I can remove the other one."

"Yes. Any suggestions?" He drifted over to the computer to call up possible choices.

"Something with a breathable atmosphere," his lover said irrepressibly.

"Don't relish having to hold your breath?" Qui-Gon replied deadpan.

"Only when I'm making love to you."

He smiled. "Any other preferences?"

"Temperature resembling my comfort level. Other than that, we need wherever you think the Dark is going to strike next."

"There are several choices for that." He paused as he scrolled through nearby systems. "Arran III might be a good choice for a repair stopover. Temperate climate, sparsely populated, no republic connections to speak of. We can put down in an isolated area unnoticed."

"Sounds reasonable. I'll program the course when I finish this."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'll see about narrowing the choices for our ultimate destination down." He settled more comfortably in front of the computer and called up his research from earlier.

"Someplace warm, Qui-Gon. I'm not wearing that silk thing you got me in freezing temperatures."

"Yes, love," he replied absently, eliminating two of the colder planets on his list.

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan brushed past him and disappeared into the cockpit. By the time his lifemate returned from adjusting their course, Qui-Gon had narrowed their possible targets to three. All within an easy jump from Arran, all in the very early stages of unrest.

[But is there anything to do while we wait for everything to melt down?]

[Depends on what we are looking for,] he replied. [Each planet has its own offerings.] He moved over to allow Obi-Wan to join him at the monitor.

"Whatever suits your mood then. I'll be content with what you choose."

"We have an agrarian based world, one that is known for its casinos and other tourist attractions, and one that is known as a stopover port for interstellar trade." He clicked through the choices as he spoke.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Any of them will work."

"No preference?" Qui-Gon asked as he glanced sideways.

"All have their drawbacks. It does not bode well that there are three to choose from so close by. There must be dozens of worlds lined up. My two years was a very optimistic estimate."

"I fear you may be right. The Dark is reaching out, growing exponentially. For every world that falls, two more are targeted. It is like a virus, its infection raging out of control. And we are the antibodies, trying to stop its spread. Perhaps futilely."

"Then let us cut the infection out at the heart of the wound."

Qui-Gon looked up from his musings at that.

"We are chasing a pattern that we already know how it ends," Obi-Wan said earnestly.

"We are doing what we can to find a place to disrupt that pattern," Qui-Gon argued, not liking where his lifemate's train of thought seemed to be going.

The fight seemed to drain out of the knight at that. "As you wish, of course master. If you'll excuse me I need to see who created the bomb."

Qui-Gon reached out for him. "Obi-Wan..."

"Yes?" Tired eyes searched his own.

Words he was going to say evaporated. Instead he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "The bomb will wait for a little while."

A sigh that seemed to echo up from the bottom of Obi-Wan's heart reached him as his lifemate slipped closer. Qui-Gon held him tighter and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "The best bet would be the planet with the casinos. We'd stand out too much on the others I think."

"I was thinking the same. thing. And even hunters take the occasional vacation." He smiled faintly.

"Vacation? I intend on cheating my way to a new fortune."

"And do you have plans for such a fortune?" he teased. Pleased to see his mate's attempt to change the mood.

"Change it into valuables that will hold value regardless. We're going to need it later."

He nodded, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes soberly. Tracing his finger down the side of Obi-Wan's face to his neck, he mused, "Jewelry I think. Valuable and portable."

"Precious metals, rare ship parts, knowledge. We need to start stacking up favors."

"Yes." Part of him wondered when his plans had changed from stopping this to merely surviving it.

"You are trying to stop it. I'm making sure we survive it, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon kissed him softly. "Always protecting me. Protecting both of us."

"Isn't that my part of this partnership?"

"And what is my part?" He said it almost teasingly, though he was honestly curious to hear how Obi-Wan would define it.

"Reminding me there is hope."

He didn't have the words to reply to that. Instead he let his feelings and his actions do so, pouring all his heartfelt love and admiration into another gentle kiss.

"Now I really need to get to work," Obi-Wan murmured as they broke apart.

"Yes." Qui-Gon released him with one final kiss.

Shifting off the bench, Obi-Wan smiled. "And it better be warm so I can wear my new outfit."

"Very warm," he affirmed. "And that outfit will make it even warmer."

With a playful sway to his hips Obi-Wan scooped up the felinoids and headed for the galley. "Dinner."

"Mrr mrrrow," r'val said, reminding them of his promised extra Cream and Tuna.

"For what you did r'val, you can sleep on my pillows and have all the cream you want."

Qui-Gon smiled at the loud purr that answered his lifemate's words.

"And t'lya you are to be commended as well. It was your wise choice in mates that led us to r'val."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon added, getting to his feet and joining them.

"Not to mention your excellent choice in humans," Obi-Wan continued on as he set out the bowls for the felinoids.

t'lya preened for all of two seconds under this praise, before she dug into the bowl that Obi-Wan had given her. r'val paused a bit longer, mrrowing his thanks before joining her.

[He seems to have gotten over the hungry part and kept the polite part.]

[Yes. I think he has finally accepted that the food is not going to be snatched away.]

[You need to explain Jenan and Jenai to him.]

[After they've finished eating.] Qui-Gon smiled as he watched the two felinoids. [I doubt he'd hear anything I said before that.]

[Speaking of which, I have some oh so tasty stew for you.]

He was handed his own bowl with the addition of a spoon. He smiled and then deliberately dug in with the same enthusiasm as the felinoids.

Obi-Wan chuckled and began eating his own dinner. "So, I was thinking we could put some glitter in their fur for this trip. You know, sparkle them up a bit."

"Sparkle," Qui-Gon repeated, looking at the two felinoids oblivious to everything but their food.

"You don't think it's wise?" The mythical sparkle was in his Obi-Wan's eyes now.

"I want to watch you explain it to t'lya."

"Who said I was going to explain?"

"Why do I have the feeling I'll have to be observant or end up sparkled myself?"

"You. Sparkled. Hmmmmm. . . ."

Qui-Gon eyed his lifemate worriedly. He wouldn't. "Obi-Wan..."

"It would be like gilding the Senate building." Obi-Wan waved dismissively and turned his attention back to his food. "Though some crystals weaved into your hair. . ."

He considered that. "Perhaps. For Jenai on vacation."

"Definitely. Refined yet obnoxious show of wealth. Very Jenai."

"And what accoutrements are we going to procure for Jenan?" he asked eyeing him speculatively. "Aside from your new outfit of course."

"Maybe some rings for my hands, to go with my bonding ring. I don't have enough hair to weave anything into it." The reminder brought a second's bright sadness to Qui-Gon before he pushed it away. His hair would grow back after all. "I could get a piercing done, I suppose."

"Where?" The thought was intriguing.

"Well, since I wear my jackets open all the time. . ."

"I had noticed that."

"You do open them if I close them." Obi-Wan pointed out, waving his spoon around.

"Just trying for consistency."

"You just like feeling me up in public."

"Well, yes."

"Not that I mind at all. More stew?"

Qui-Gon looked down in some surprise at his empty bowl. Apparently he'd been hungrier than he'd thought.

"Mrr!" r'val said, as if the question had been asked of him.

"You want to try it r'val?" the knight asked with surprise.

The felinoid looked up hopefully at him, tip of his tail twitching in anticipation. Obi-Wan's own half finished portion was slipped onto the floor. r'val immediately began eating it, purring loudly.

"Looks like you have some competition for seconds." Obi-Wan tilted a lopsided grin at Qui-Gon.

"No competition. He needs it more than I do." He graced the felinoid with a fond look.

"Then I'll just have to make more from now on."

"Indeed."

Later, after dinner and the bomb had been dealt with Obi-Wan curled up in his arms, trying to sleep. "Miss my sunbeams," his lover said softly, legs moving restlessly.

"There'll be sunbeams on Arran III." He kissed Obi-Wan gently. "Is there something I can do in the meantime?"

"Put up with me being restless."

"There is no state you can be in that I won't put up with." It was the truth. Even when they'd been at odds, there was nowhere he'd rather be than in his lifemate's company.

"Even when I'm hurt and grumpy?" he teased gently.

"Even then." Qui-Gon ran his hands lightly up and down the bare skin of Obi-Wan's back.

"Was it wrong of me to talk you into leaving Anakin behind?"

"Where did that come from?" he asked, surprised at the sudden topic.

"I was happy to have you to myself for the first time in a long while, then I remembered why that was so."

"Has my attention been so divided?" He had been making an extra effort to make sure he didn't neglect his padawan; had he gone too far in the other direction?

"Perhaps you forget. I was rather spoiled by having your undivided attention for over a decade. Perhaps I am getting maudlin in my old age." The teasing note was back in his lover's voice.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "If you are old, what does that make me?"

"Well preserved?"

He looked at Obi-Wan then lowered his hand and goosed him.

Rich laughter filled the air. "Exceptionally well preserved?"

"Irrepressible..." He smiled and kissed his lifemate's nose. "Shall I prove how well preserved I am?"

"Oh I can tell." Obi-Wan shifted to lay more on top of him, snuggling in quite contentedly.

Qui-Gon gave his own contented sigh. "Can you?"

"Definitely. Soft and firm in all the right places."

"I am relieved to hear that."

"And I would know if anyone would."

"Indeed. You have always been very....thorough...in your examinations."

"Should I do one now, just to make sure? Though I am so comfortable I don't really want to move."

"Then don't. You can examine me later. Or I could always examine you," he suggested.

"But that means you have to move." Obi-Wan clearly didn't approve of this plan. "And I like my pillow right where it is."

"A well preserved pillow."

"Exactly. Now you are getting into the spirit of things."

"Oh my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured, aware that this was another moment that he would be storing in his memory. Another talisman against the Dark.

Obi-Wan gave him a kiss then settle back down. "So where do think I should get a piercing, oh faithful and patient master of mine?"

"Hmmm..." He made a show of considering, his eyes roving over his lifemate's form. "Something that will show in your typical Jenan form of dress, you said?"

"Yes, though with the white pants very little will be left to the imagination."

"Don't remind me if you want me to concentrate."

"Sorry," but he didn't sound sorry at all.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "A piercing," he mused. "A nipple ring I suppose is out of the question?"

"Not necessarily, but that does take the matching thing a bit far. Though I'm sure I can be convinced."

He pictured Jenan with the ring in question. It didn't look...right. "No, I don't think so."

"Another in my ear?"

He shook his head. That did not seem right either.

"Something that would show through those very thin pants?"

"You mean pierce this?" He reached between them and fondled his lover's length.

Obi-Wan shivered. "Talk about destroying concentration. . ."

He chuckled. "It would at that, I believe."

"So that would be too distracting."

"Yes."

"Perhaps the whole idea is too distracting."

"Perhaps-" Qui-Gon began as the image of Jenan with a glint of metal in his navel flashed through his mind. "What about a navel ring?"

"That has possibilities." Another erotic shiver chased its way up his mate's spine.

"You like the idea," he observed.

"It does seem to fit his image."

"And your image?"

"That's rather risqué for the Jedi General don't you think, Qui-Gon?"

"And for plain Obi-Wan, beloved lifemate of Qui-Gon?"

"I'm not sure."

"Give it some thought. Don't lose yourself among your other identities," he told Obi-Wan, suddenly serious. Both of them had so many personas it would all too easy to do so.

"I will." Bewildered eyes met his for a moment. "How do you keep it all straight?"

"It can sometimes be difficult," he admitted honestly, thinking of times when he'd subsumed himself a bit to well in one of his personas. "I draw on my inner self when I feel my hold starting to weaken." It hadn't happened nearly as often in the last few years though, and he knew why. "But knowing there is someone who always sees the heart of me, the soul, makes it easier to see it myself. And to hold onto it."

"Then I will keep that in mind while we are in transit."

"I do see you, my heart, no matter your outer mannerisms."

He could feel Obi-Wan nod. The soft spiky hair brushing his chin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmured, wrapping his arms tighter around his lifemate. He would always see the real Obi-Wan, he knew. How could he be blind to his own soul?

"Just like I can always see you. Always find you."

Qui-Gon smiled and tilted Obi-Wan's lips up to kiss. "We are both blessed then."

"And basking," his Obi-Wan murmured, lips turning up in a shy smile.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"I think I might actually be able to sleep now."

"Good. I'm honored to be a substitute sunbeam."

"You are a substitute for nothing," Obi-Wan murmured sleepily.

He was silent for a moment, the words speaking directly to his heart. It would forever amaze him what declarations touched him the most deeply. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Mm-hmm." Then his mate had drifted into sleep.

Qui-Gon remained awake long after, basking in his Obi-Wan's presence. When he finally did drift off, it was to shared dreams of sunbeams and garden romps. ******************

t'lya preened slightly as she stalked off the ramp and into the high grass. There would be excellent hunting here! Her Obi-Wan was truly felinoid in his choice of a landing space. Warm rocks, tall grass. A Good Spot.

"Mrr," she told him as they walked alongside the ship.

"Thank you, my lovely. I try my best to please everyone, but Qui-Gon picked the planet as well as the landing location."

"Mew?!" The Lion? She was Pleased that r'val was training him so well and so quickly.

"I'll tell him you said so," her Obi-Wan chuckled and gestured to the Brilliant r'val. "Perhaps you should tell him that."

r'val was diligently Investigating the perimeter, checking for Enemies and Threats and any more of the Things that had gotten their humans so excited. He'd taken that on as his Duty and doing so had wrought a change in him. r'val now held his tail straight and proud like a felinoid should.

"Being owned has wrought changes in them both, t'lya." Obi-Wan began to Float her to r'val. "Enjoy the view."

She purred at him, then turned her attention to r'val who glanced up as her shadow fell over him.

{One still finds that rather disconcerting,} he commented.

{One has never been dropped.} She flexed her paws. {One even feels Something beneath herself.}

{One does have Faith that the Obi-Wan would never Drop t'lya, but it is still disconcerting. Felinoids do not Fly.}

{One is Floating, not Flying. The Obi-Wan told one that when she was Very Small.} She settled to the ground and trilled happily to her human.

r'val watched her, his eyes shining. {t'lya lives an amazing life.}

She rubbed up against him. {One has r'val, of course one has an amazing life.}

He purred and nuzzled her fur softly. {One has to finish One's Search of the Area, but after...}

{Might one accompany you? Watch and Learn?}

{One always is pleased with t'lya's company.}

She Purred at him and then walked slightly to one side. Out of the Way of his Search. {What is one looking for?}

{Anything that Does Not Belong,} he replied absently, most of his attention focused on his Search.

She Watched and waited until they were done. {One thinks that r'val is well suited to this Task.}

{One has had to Watch Out for Trouble all of one's life.}

{t'lya has not. One has had the Obi-Wan and the Lion to Watch for Trouble for one.}

r'val glanced at her then away again. {t'lya also has r'val now,} he said shyly.

{Yes. r'val is quite Brave and Brilliant.}

{One does not know about that, but One will Protect t'lya.}

{One is Glad to have r'val's protection.} She led them to a nice sunny spot with a warm rock. {What does one want to do now?}

He looked off into the grass. {In the past, One would've gone Hunting. But One finds One does not need Food now.}

{One is getting enough Food?}

{Oh yes,} r'val purred. {One has never eaten as well before.}

She purred back at him and settled onto the Warmth. {Would one like to be groomed by t'lya?}

{One would be honored.} He curled up beside her, still purring.

She began cleaning his fur as Proper Mates Do. {The Lion liked your Offering from the last hunt. Perhaps we could do that again? Keep your skills Sharp?}

{Yes.} He stretched and rolled over. {Later. One is enjoying spending time with t'lya now.}

She rubbed her head against the soft belly fur. {One is much Redder in coloring here.}

r'val purred louder.

She purred right back at him. This was working out Very Well Indeed. She finished grooming him and he repaid the favor, then the curled up together and drowsed in the warm sun.

{One was wondering,} r'val began after some silence.

{Hmmm?} she asked, opening her eyes to watch him.

{t'lya has been considering one as a potential mate.}

{Yes, and r'val was considering t'lya as a mate.}

{One is no longer considering. One would take t'lya for a mate...if t'lya would have r'val.} His mismatched eyes watched her closely for her reaction.

{t'lya would be pleased to have r'val for a mate.}

{t'lya is certain?}

She stood up, fluffing her fur to its Right and Proper place. A long look at him then she Pounced. {One is sure.}

r'val's eyes gleamed as he looked up at her. {One can see that.} He purred gently. {r'val thanks t'lya,} he said softly.

{t'lya thanks r'val.} She bounced off into the tall grass. {Shall we go be Mates?}

r'val's answer was a playful growl and then he was chasing her.

******************

11th Salvo

"Repairs are complete and the communications link is ready for Garos, master."

Qui-Gon nodded and got to his feet. "Then shall we contact home?"

Obi-Wan turned and went back to the cockpit. He followed behind, enjoying the view as always. "Hopefully Jayden is up and about. I think I did the time calculations properly."

"I'm sure you did." He took his usual seat. "It will be good to see them again, even if it is only by holo."

Through the magic of technology two small figures popped up on the tiny holographic pad. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan! Good to see you!" Rilka waved.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Likewise. How is everything at home?"

"Exciting. Master Yoda arrived with twenty small children and four knights yesterday."

"They made it then. Good." Knowing that at least some of the Jedi's future were now away from Coruscant and safe was one less thing to worry about.

"Oh yes. A wing has been set aside for them. Jayden is thrilled with all the energy and attention," Jess commented.

He chuckled. "I'm sure. How is she doing?"

"She likes being back on Garos. Naptime is happening when it's supposed to." Jess turned her towards the projector.

The baby waved her arms, reaching towards their images. Qui-Gon could almost sense her confusion at seeing them but not Seeing them. "Hello, little one," he said softly, wishing he could touch her mind as he usually did when greeting her.

"Hello Jayden," Obi-Wan spoke for the first time. "How are you doing?"

She babbled happily for a moment and then her face screwed up in concentration. Trying to reach their minds.

"We're very far away, Jayde. Hard to reach right now."

Jayden didn't like that at all. Expression crumbling, she began crying, her arms reaching out to them imperiously.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Obi-Wan said over her cries. "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan sighed and got up. [I'll be back later.]

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand as he passed but let him go.

"I'm sorry," Jess said as Rill calmed their daughter. "We didn't think she'd react like this."

"Nor did we," Qui-Gon replied. "It is an honor in a way that she holds us so important in her life."

"I'll keep that mind when she pouts at me for the next tenday."

"Holding grudges already, is she?" Over the pickup he could hear the sound of running feet getting closer.

"Definitely. And here comes the padawan brigade."

"Master!" Ani skidded into view, Kae on his heels.

"Ani." Qui-Gon smiled. His padawan looked well. "How are you?"

"Well enough. Wish I was with you."

Ani smiled hopefully. "Can I join you yet?"

He hesitated. The look on his padawan's face was hard to deny. And there was something, a feeling, an urging...that he should keep Ani close to him.

"That depends," he said, giving in to that feeling. "Can P'an make his way to Rian Prime?"

"P'an can definitely get transport to Rian if his Uncle Jenai would be kind enough to forward the funds for his trip."

He smiled slightly. "I believe he could be so persuaded."

"First class. P'an doesn't take kindly to freighters," Ani warned with a grin.

"A freighter? Would Jenai do that to his favorite nephew?"

"If he wanted to save money."

"He will just take it out of P'an's cut of their next payment."

"I get a cut?" Ani's mouth fell open.

Kae giggled. "How are you doing Master Qui-Gon?"

"Better for the seeing of all of you. You look well." And she did. Her scars had faded even more and her hair had grown back to typical padawan length.

Ani could be heard muttering about money in the background. Kae rolled her eyes at that. "Thank you, master. Healer Grewllean says I only have to see her every other day now."

"That is very good news, padawan. Soon she'll be kicking you out, telling you not to come back." He smiled and winked at her.

"I wish. I should be getting back to the crèche." She bowed. "Good to see you again Master Qui-Gon. Say hello to the general for me."

"I will. He'll be sorry to have missed you. And so will t'lya."

"Mrr!" t'lya bounced up into Obi-Wan's vacant seat. "Mrr mew mew mrr mrrow merr mew mrow!" She looked down at the floor where r'val sat looking up at her. "Mrr!" r'val hopped up with an abashed look at Qui-Gon. "mew."

Kae peered at them. "Quite handsome, t'lya. Nice to meet you."

"Mrr mrow," r'val replied politely, giving the pickup a shy look.

"I look forward to seeing you in person, r'val. t'lya and I have done quite a bit of sunbeam catching together. It will be nice to have someone to bask with again."

"Mew mrr?" t'lya asked.

"I only have to see Red Eyes every other day now and Master Jess sits with me in the garden every afternoon," the recovering padawan told the felinoid seriously. "We meditate."

"And catch a few sunbeams," Jess added, tugging playfully on Kae's braid.

"Mew!" That was clearly the important part to t'lya.

"I'm glad to see you all doing so well," Qui-Gon put in, happy and relieved to see Jess relating to his padawan with his old ease.

"He's eating his muffins," Kae confided before scurrying away grinning.

"Brat," Jess said fondly.

Rilka's laughter filled the cabin for a moment. "It has helped with your temper."

"I'm outnumbered." He gave Qui-Gon a mournful look that was ruined by the sparkle in his eyes. "When are coming back? I need reinforcements."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly but he answered seriously. "I wish I could give you a time. But things are still very much up in the air."

"Understood, just keep us informed." Jess nodded. "Any other news besides the new felinoid?"

"You've heard about the temple being destroyed?"

"Yes. We held a remembrance ceremony."

"Obi-Wan and I visited the ruins. We found something." He stopped for a moment, the memories of the spirits of those who had lived and died at the temple running through his mind again.

"Something you are sending back for safekeeping?"

Shaking off the memories, he nodded. "More than one thing. We discovered a disc. It's damaged but I have reason to believe it has important information on it." He sobered. "We also will be sending the lightsabers of the knights who died there."

"Yes, Master Jinn." Jess nodded. "We'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Rill will enjoy having something to work on besides the baby and her pet project."

Rilka snorted. "You just want more time with Jayden. Asking works too."

Jess smiled. "See the trouble I get into without you and Obi-Wan to keep me diplomatic?"

"You look to be doing just fine to me," Qui-Gon replied, the words carrying more meaning than first apparent.

Jess smiled brilliantly. "We'll work on your disk as soon as it arrives."

He nodded. "I should go...Ani I'll transmit the information you'll need to meet up with us." He paused and took a long look at all of them. His family. "We'll try our best to keep in touch. We miss all of you."

"Send a letter occasionally," Rill spoke, holding a tearful Jayden.

That made him smile, even if it was bittersweet. "We will."

" 'On!" Jayden said excitedly holding out her arms to Qui-Gon, her fingers opened and closed in a grasping gesture. " 'on 'on 'on!"

Qui-Gon froze. "Jayden, love?"

" 'On!" she bounced in Rill's arms, clearly thrilled that he understood her babble.

He smiled at her, but couldn't speak around the sudden lump in his throat.

Jess grinned. "I wondered what she was trying to say. Seems she wants you around at bedtime, Qui-*Gon*."

"She's been calling for me?" Even to himself his voice was faint.

"Yes," Rill said over another emphatic call of 'on' by her daughter. "She misses you telling her a story and tucking her in, if I had to venture a guess."

Obi-Wan appeared at his elbow. [Breathe.]

He took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm sorry I'm not there," he said softly.

"B! B-B-B-B!"

Jess grinned again. "I believe that's you, Obi-love."

"Just a minute, Jayden.... Jayden?"

"B!"

Qui-Gon smiled at his lifemate's stunned expression, knowing he'd been wearing a similar one a moment before.

"You getting sunbeam naps, Jayden?"

"B!"

"I take her with me when Kae and I meditate in the garden," Jess put in.

"Thank you for the translation," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I get the feeling though that I don't rate next to your sunbeams though."

"A sunbeam is a sunbeam, Jess-love." Obi-Wan smiled. "And her name for you?"

"Da!" Jayden shouted, on cue.

"Aha."

They watched as the baby went from Rill's arms to her father's. Jess smiled with somewhat sheepish pleasure. "Yes, that's it." His daughter reached up and grabbed onto his tunics. Jayden snuggled into his arms cooing happily.

"We'll be back soon," Obi-Wan promised fervently.

"And we'll stay in touch," Qui-Gon added. He forced a smile. "Write letters."

"Good." Rill stepped up closer. "Take care of each other."

"Mrr!"

Jess grinned. "And the felinoids of course."

"Of course. Can't forget the felinoids." He reached out and petted r'val's head. r'val mewed at them all as the transmission ended.

Qui-Gon sighed and leaned back in his seat. The place seemed strangely silent now.

"Do you need me to stay for a while?"

He looked up into his lifemate's face. "Please."

Obi-Wan settled into his lap, pulling both the felinoids with him. "This should keep you busy."

Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, relishing the warmth and weight of him. t'lya and r'val were meeping at each other, apparently discussing this change in position. Obi-Wan smiled. "Settle down. There is plenty of room in Qui-Gon's lap for everyone."

Qui-Gon chuckled again. "For you three, yes."

"You going to be all right?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I miss them."

"So do I."

"After Rian Prime we go home." His heart was already yearning for them to be there. But duty called.

"That was the plan anyway, love."

He nodded. "I just needed to reiterate it."

"Yes, master."

Qui-Gon nuzzled his lifemate's forehead then pulled back slightly. There was something else he had to discuss with Obi-Wan. "Ani's joining us."

"I see."

"Obi-Wan?"

"I assume you had a good reason for it."

"A feeling. That we need to keep him close." He shook his head, frustrated. The feeling was so clear but the words to describe it wouldn't come.

"He's in danger still and you need to protect him."

"Yes." What the danger was he couldn't See, but it wasn't death. Not most directly.

"Then we will watch over him here."

"Thank you," he murmured, grateful for Obi-Wan's easy acceptance.

"Never say I'm not flexible."

He smiled at that. "On the contrary, I have much evidence that you are very flexible indeed."

"I set myself up for that, didn't I?" Obi-Wan said with a slight blush.

"Yes. Though if you would like to provide proof once again..."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Maybe later. I'm enjoying my felinoid-Jedi master cuddle time."

"Mrrr," r'val agreed, snuggling closer.

t'lya looked up at him from her spot in Obi-Wan's arms and purred, a dangerous light in her big yellow eyes. Cuddle time now, mating time later.

Qui-Gon had to work hard at suppressing laughter. "I believe I've just been told."

"By all of us, yes," his lover said softly.

"Far be it for me to interrupt cuddle time." He really had no desire to, not with his soul soaking up the closeness like a sponge.

"Now all we need is a sunbeam," Obi-Wan murmured a few minutes later.

"Shall we head outside and find one?"

"That means moving right?"

"It would yes, but with a sunbeam at the end of it."

"If you are content, then we are content."

"With you? Always, love."

"Then we'll find a sunbeam later." And then everything in his lap began purring.

*******************

"MrrrrroWWWW!"

"Jenai, what are you doing to my felinoid?" Jenan's voice came back from the cockpit.

"Nothing. She's just got her paw stuck to one of the streamers you're going to put into my hair." He picked t'lya up and tried to gently disentangle her claws.

A low growl sounded from his feet, Jenai looked down to see r'val glaring at him warningly.

"It's not a streamer, it's a ribbon with crystals. t'lya retract your claws and hold still." The voice was getting closer and then his mate appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, clad only in leggings. Jenai paused for a moment, caught by the vision of his mate. The way the material clung to Jenan's body, and the muscles that rippled under the bare skin above it.

Then r'val stood on Qui-Gon's bare foot and flexed his claws.

Only Jedi control kept him from jerking away.

"Mirror," r'val warned.

Then Obi-Wan began to float him. "Protection to a point, r'val."

Mismatched eyes widened and r'val made a sound that was the felinoid equivalent of an "eep!"

Jenai managed finally to disentangle t'lya's paw from the streamer-ribbon. He let her down and at the same time plucked r'val from the air, pulling the now shivering felinoid close to his chest.

"mew," r'val said softly, very much cowed.

Obi-Wan gathered up t'lya and went back to his interrupted task of preparing their belongings for long-term storage.

"It's all right," Qui-Gon murmured to r'val, soothing and forgiving all at once.

In response he got a shaky indignance. Felinoids were NOT meant to Fly. Or Float. And he Did NOT Like it. Not one bit.

"Mrr mew mrow," t'lya was hovering at r'val's eye level. She liked to Float.

r'val squirmed to be let down and Jenai complied. "Try to stay out of the way," he bid as the t'lya was floated gently back to the floor beside her mate. He softened the order with a faint smile. "Don't want to get tangled up in anything else, do you?"

t'lya shivered faintly and shot out the doorway with a mortified 'mew'.

[I suspect she'll stay out of your hair decorations from now on.]

[Until the next time at least. Perhaps we should put them in to avoid further temptation.]

[Are you sure she won't just want to play with them in your hair?]

[If she does, best to get it out of her system now, before we land.]

There was a chuckle that he heard both with his mind and ears as Jenan once again filled the doorway. "I assume you want some help?"

"If you would be so kind," he replied with a small bow. He couldn't totally suppress a thrill of anticipation. He loved having someone pay attention to his hair and it had been a while since there had been time or reason for him to ask.

With a raised eyebrow that showed that his lover had caught the thought, Jenan picked up the comb and settled himself on his knees on the bed. "Come -- sit."

With a smile, Jenai crossed the room and sat where he had indicated.

"You have but to ask."

Then the comb began easing through his hair, gently pulling all the tension from his scalp. From his body in slow even strokes that started at his temples and arced to the ends. He gave a barely audible groan of pleasure, closing his eyes to better concentrate on the sensations. [Feels good,] he murmured.

[It's supposed to,] his lover said warmly, continuing to work his fingers through the heavy mane.

[I should ask you to do this more often,] Jenai admitted, nearly purring under the attention.

[Every night while we are here if you like.]

He shivered at the thought. [I would.] It wasn't often he allowed himself to be pampered, even by those closest to him. It just...it often didn't occur to him to ask.

[And I will speak to Obi-Wan about continuing the habit.] Another long stroke, this one accompanied by a kiss to the back of his neck.

[Thank you, love.]

[Just hush and let me groom you,] There was a pause that warned him of Jenan's sense of humor, [as a proper mate should.]

Jenai chuckled wryly. [t'lya would be proud.]

[r'val will be pleased that one of us paid attention to his lessons.]

[Indeed. He has despaired of teaching us proper felinoid behavior in this area.]

[We keep getting distracted when it comes to bathing certain body parts.] Jenan began weaving the hair ornaments into Jenai's hair.

[You have some rather delectable body parts.]

[So do you.] One hand strayed down his body and tweaked the bright silver nipple ring. A bolt of pleasure went through Jenai's body, causing him to gasp and shiver. [Quite the sensualist today.] The hand retreated, going back to weaving his hair.

[Mmmm, I suppose I am. It's been too long since I last indulged, perhaps.] It had been a long while since he was able to let his Jenai persona out when it wasn't deadly serious.

[Then let me finish this and you can help me with something.]

[Of course. What is it that you want me to do?]

[I'll tell you when I finish, otherwise you won't let me finish.] Jenan fell silent, his hands deftly winding the cord and crystal. Despite his aroused curiosity, Jenai schooled himself to patience, relishing the last of Jenan's preparations to his hair. Strong fingers rubbed at his shoulders when it was complete. [Done, at least until I take it apart and spend another hour brushing your hair tonight.]

He raised a hand to finger some strands. [Perhaps I'll adapt this hairstyle permanently. It seems to have some interesting fringe benefits.]

[Do not fidget with it.] His fingers were pulled away gently and kissed. [You need to look good when we dock.]

He smiled ruefully. [Yes, General,] he teased.

[So, do you think now would be a good time to put in that navel ring?]

Jenai froze. He turned to look at his lover's face more clearly. [Are you sure, Obi-Wan?]

[Yes. It's time for me to be myself without worrying about what the rest of the universe might want or need of me. Even if it is the rather odd vehicle of something my alter ego would do. Jenan is a part of me after all.]

[Yes.] He leaned in and kissed him gently. Pride and love showing in the gesture. "I'll get everything ready."

With a nod Obi-Wan laid back on the bed, propping himself up on the fluffy pillows he had insisted on at the beginning of the trip. Qui-Gon quickly found the small box that Rill had given them so long ago, when he had asked her for her help with his own nipple ring. He didn't usually carry it with him on missions, but something had told him to bring it this time. Inside lay a ring that he himself had forged while they were on Arran Three out of a piece of broken jewelry. Over the years he had picked up a few lapidary skills that had been quite useful, especially when the time came for this.

He carried everything back to the bed where his mate waited for him. "It has been a while since we've done this," he commented as he sat down beside him.

"Not all that long."

"Maybe it seems longer because so much has happened." He reached out and ran one hand down Obi-Wan's chest.

"Wars tend to do that, love."

"Yes. Though not everything that has happened has been bad."

"I wasn't trying to imply that it was." Obi-Wan squirmed under the light touch.

"Like that?" Qui-Gon let his hand drift lower, caressing his mate's stomach, running a finger lightly around the outside of his navel.

"I think I underestimated how sensitive I am there."

"Like I did with my ring?" He glanced down at the bright silver gleaming on his chest.

"Oh I knew how good that was going to be." The storm colored eyes glazed over slightly.

"Do you remember how you did my piercing?" He sent the memory of being buried inside Obi-Wan as he had done the procedure.

"Y-yes."

"Should I return the favor?" His hand left Obi-Wan's navel briefly to dip lower and trace his growing erection through the thin pants.

"You are expecting me to think? *Now*?" A light sweat was breaking out on his skin.

"I could always stop," he offered, withdrawing his hand for a brief moment.

There was a rumbling growl and then Obi-Wan was straddling him, devouring his mouth. Qui-Gon kissed him back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around him tightly, pulling him close. His own arousal, which he had been tightly controlling flared up at the intimate touch of their bodies. "Forget the ring. Take me. Now."

[As you wish.] He slid a hand beneath the thin pants, spreading his fingers to cup his lover's buttocks.

It was a forgone conclusion after that.

"I need to redo your hair," his mate mumbled into the pillows.

Qui-Gon shifted enough to drop a kiss on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "And I still need to do your piercing." He didn't feel like moving just yet though, every muscle the consistency of overcooked noodles. He just wanted to lay there with his lifemate and bask in the afterglow.

"If making love is that good just mentioning it I don't think I am going to survive actually having it." Obi-Wan groaned and shifted slightly.

"Changing your mind?"

"I am not being a wimp," he said as grandly as one could, squished between pillows and one's chosen.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He kissed Obi-Wan's shoulder again.

"There you go, expecting me to think again. You think I'm some sort of Jedi or something?" One green eye caught his, twinkling merrily.

"The thought had crossed my mind. The years of training you were sort of a giveaway."

"Oh. That." One hand waved around before landing back on the bed with a thump. "That's just so I could get this body in good shape to seduce you and make you mine forever. And carry around a really cool weapon."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Of course. All of that just for the saber."

"No." The word was drawn out lazily. "The lightsaber was a bonus. You were what I wanted. What I wanted to be when I was younger. Who I wanted to be with when I got older."

He didn't reply right away, as his lifemate's words resonated in his heart. "You saved my soul when you were young. And became my soul when you grew up."

Obi-Wan just pulled him closer, kissing Qui-Gon's hands, all he could reach in their current embrace. Love and lazy, secure contentment resonated between them.

**********************

War Chronicles 31/50 *************************************************************

11th Salvo

Jenan got up out of his seat the moment they were docked. "One last thing before we debark, lover."

"Another piercing?" Jenai teased with a faint smile, letting his gaze fall on the new ring glinting just above his lover's low-slung leggings.

A warm sultry chuckle met that statement. "No. Just need to check the felinoids."

"Mrr?" The sound came from the doorway to the cockpit.

"You ready to Defend and Protect?" His lover knelt and gestured for them to come closer.

"Mrow!" t'lya said enthusiastically, stepping up to him, r'val at her side.

"I just need to do one thing. So you have the proper accoutrements for this place."

"Mrr mrrow?" r'val asked, glancing at both of them. Jenai was careful to keep his expression blank.

Then the glitter came out and dusted them both from head to tail. Silver for t'lya, copper for r'val. Twin felinoid howls of outrage were the result. t'lya sneezed repeatedly while r'val Glared at Jenan, muttering complaints.

"It was necessary," Jenai told him. "We have to project the proper image."

"We need to impress these people. It's only for the first day and I'll comb it all out. I promise."

t'lya was still sneezing.

[She isn't allergic, is she?] Jenai asked his lover.

[Oh dear.] Jenan picked up his felinoid and headed aft. [Let me try combing it out of her.]

r'val looked after them worriedly. "Mrrow mrr mrrow."

Jenai held out a hand inviting him up into his lap. "She'll be all right."

r'val shook violently, a flurry of bright copper bits fell off him and onto the deck. "Mrph!"

"Perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas," Jenai admitted, eyeing the glittering mess that was now more on the deck than on the felinoid.

[Enough is on them to make it worthwhile. We're really pushing our image to include them. Be glad I didn't get out the fur dye.]

[How is t'lya?] He beckoned r'val closer once again.

[Glaring at me and threatening to shred my pants.]

[She's better, then.]

[Now that she no longer has a sympathetic audience, yes.]

[Exaggerating was she?] Aloud he said, "t'lya is fine. Shall we go join them?"

r'val gave him another disgruntled look but deigned to come to him and be picked up this time. "Mrrr."

"Your opinion is duly noted."

They walked aft where t'lya was still glaring at Jenan, but the glitter was mostly gone.

"Ready?"

"I am," Jenai replied. He looked at the two glaring felinoids. "I'm not sure about our companions."

"Then they can stay here. I can arrange for food and water to be delivered."

"Mrr!"

"Mrrow!"

Both felinoids vehemently objected to this course of action.

"Then be haughty to everyone else and get mad at me later," Jenan said coolly as he slipped on his jacket, leaving it unbuttoned. Weapons were put in all sorts of visible and hidden places then a gray rucksack was put over his shoulder. Now dressed in a gray and white silk and leather combination, his lover was once again his usual alluring dangerous self.

Jenai straightened his own clothing, fine silk in whites and blacks, not quite as flamboyant but projecting an aura just as powerful as his lover's. All that remained was for him to secret his own weapons on his person, a process that took several moments for the sheer number.

"Do you need any help?"

"The last time you helped, it took even longer," he replied with a faint smile.

"I feel duty bound to offer."

"Duly noted. If you want to help me remove them later..."

"Before or after I brush your hair?"

"I'll leave the order up to your discretion." He slid his last weapon -- his light saber -- into a specially made pocket inside his jacket.

"Mrr?" r'val waited patiently at his feet to be picked up.

"Yes, you're next." He picked the felinoid up, letting him scramble up onto his shoulder where he settled in, half hidden by Jenai's hair.

t'lya just glared at Jenan, not willing to be picked up. Shrugging philosophically his lover went down the ramp, one perturbed felinoid at his heels. Jenai followed, pausing long enough to lock the hatch behind him.

"We have reservations at the Orion, lover. If that is acceptable?" Jenan paused at the aircar.

The Orion was the top resort on the planet. "It will do nicely," he replied, sliding into the passenger seat.

For the benefit of their audience Jenan smiled nervously. "Your preferred room was not available. I was able to get something in the north wing."

Jenai frowned. "We'll see about that. I'll have to have a...discussion with the manager when we get there." He was using his coldest tones, the kind that would raise frost even on the deserts of Tatooine.

Outwardly Jenan was terrified, inwardly Obi-Wan was amused. "I'm sorry I failed you Jenai."

He allowed his expression to soften slightly, and reached out and caressed his lover's cheek. "Not your fault lover. Your strengths lie in different areas."

Jenan rubbed against that hand, clearly relishing the contact. "Thank you for your forgiveness, lover. It's just --" There was a faint shudder of distaste. "People."

"I know. Don't worry. I will deal with it." He let his expression go blank, knowing that with his slight air of menace it was more intimidating than a hostile glare.

Jenan took that as his hint to be quiet, half turning in his seat to watch the other passengers like the predator he was. Everyone was giving them a wide berth, not even looking at them except out of the corner of their eyes. No one wanted to attract their attention.

[Maybe if I started seducing you in front of them they would relax,] Jenan teased.

[They would be too busy being envious of me to react,] he sent back, again letting his eyes warm slightly as they fell on his lover's face.

Jenan slid closer to him, resting his head against Jenai's chest. "So why is it that we need this 'vacation' again?"

"Need would probably be too strong a word." He brought one hand up to stroke his lover's short hair possessively. "But our last few contracts have been less than a challenge. I was bored."

"The riot was amusing. We picked up some inventory there."

"Not much of a challenge though."

"And I still managed to get hurt. Perhaps you should find a younger partner."

"Like P'an?"

His lover made a disgusted sound. "Too aggressive. Upstart runt."

"Perhaps. Reminds me a lot of another upstart runt I used to know." Jenai allowed himself a faint smile.

"Good thing I ran him off."

"Oh I still see glimpses of him occasionally."

"Am not." There was a distinct pout audible in his lover's voice.

"Part of his charm. Which is one of the reasons I would never consider getting a new partner."

"Then what do you need P'an for?"

"Someone has to carry on for us when we retire."

"I thought we intended to die with the exact amount we came into this business with. Nothing."

"It would take a lot to put us back into that condition. We've been rather more successful than had planned on being."

"Is that how we can afford to let me play the tables?"

"Within reason," Jenai warned.

His lover grumbled, but didn't pull away. "That's not what you promised. If I can't kill anyone the least you can let me do is spend credits."

"And you can. Just not all of them."

"How much?" was asked in a suspicious tone.

"Enough," he replied.

t'lya picked her away across the seat and Jenan's legs to sit in Jenai's lap. "Mrr mrow?"

r'val looked down from his perch on Jenai's shoulder. "Mrrr."

"Mrph!" she pouted at them and turned in a tight circle on his lap, her tail flicking across Jenan's nose.

Jenan growled back at her.

"Behave," Jenai told all of them. His lover pulled away to stare out the window, flipping a blade idly in one hand. Jenai reached out and caught the blade in midair. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something to keep you sufficiently...stimulated," he said, handing the blade back.

"Hoverball," the bounty hunter said flatly.

It was not one of Jenai's favorite pastimes to put it mildly. "I had other activities in mind-"

Jenan growled softly, "It's my vacation too."

He sighed. "If you must..."

"I will bet my *own* money on the matches. No worries there."

"I can't stop you."

Grey-green eyes flashed at him warily. "Yes, you can. I am yours in all things."

Jenai could feel his own gaze heat at the words. He leaned over, grasping his lover by the back of the neck and pulling him to him for a possessive kiss. Jenan panted softly as the kiss ended. Deliberately he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, baring his neck to his chosen lover, Jenai.

"Mine," Jenai said softly, nipping once at the offered skin before sitting back again.

"Yours." [My life.]

[My light.] "We can attend a few hoverball games," he allowed magnanimously.

"Thank you," Jenan said softly. "I don't mean to be so difficult. . ."

"I like you difficult. I enjoy a challenge."

"As long as I don't forget my place," his lover teased.

"Which is at my side."

"Pain and suffering on anyone that ever tries to remove or supplant me."

"That will never happen." He glanced around at the crowd as if daring someone to try.

r'val growled softly at a man who was giving Jenai a speculative look. Jenai looked back at the man, ice in his stare.

"Is he for sale?" There was a gesture towards Jenan.

If anything Jenai's expression grew colder, as a spark of real anger kindled at that presumption. "No," he said shortly.

t'lya growled, and climbed into Jenan's lap, clearly staking her own claim.

"Unfortunate. Any chance I could borrow him for a couple of hours?"

Instead of answering, Jenai turned to Jenan. "Remember what I said about not killing anyone? If he says anything else, I'll waive that ban."

"You are so generous to me, lover." Jenan smiled brilliantly and turned to the stranger. "So, are you going to say something?"

The man turned away, clearly disgruntled.

[He couldn't afford you anyway.]

[I am expensive,] his lover reflected thoughtfully.

[You are priceless.] He reached out and clasped his lover's hand.

His fingers were caressed and then released. They were in public and much as they might want to, holding hands did tend to limit your options of weapons.

[Agreed. Not that there is anyone on this transport that you could not subdue with one hand.] Jenai looked around disdainfully.

[Thank you for the compliment, but I won't take an unnecessary risk with your life, Jenai.]

t'lya bumped Jenan's hand imperiously. "Mrr."

"Apologies, lovely." Gently fingers that could serve out death as well as caresses began rubbing behind the pointed felinoid ears. "I remember who I belong to."

[Apparently she's forgotten she's upset with you,] Jenai observed. The amusement he felt did not make it to his face.

[Or she is reminding me who owns whom.]

[Most likely.]

Jenan winced and pulled t'lya up into his arms. [Definitely reminding.]

t'lya's purr has a slightly smug edge to it.

"They do de-clawing here t'lya," his lover murmured.

She just looked at him unconcerned.

[I don't think she takes your threat seriously, lover,] Jenai observed.

[She will after I trim her claws with my blades.]

The transport slowed and Jenai looked out the window. [We're here.]

[Time for you to be the ultra difficult obscenely wealthy guest again.]

Jenan stood, blocking the exit for everyone but his lover. They would debark first. Jenai got up and made his way off, seemingly unconcerned about those around them, though he was hyper aware of their surroundings. All part of the facade. To show exactly how vigilant he was being would be out of character. It was in Jenan's character to be the tense and nervous one of their partnership. One that people tended to take not so seriously after a while, and that's when his lover tended to strike. When you least expected it.

So, while he walked calmly through the doors of the vast hotel-casino-amusement center his Jenan walked a half step behind, hand on his weapon, watching the people around them with a gaze that missed nothing. Even the two felinoids got into the act. r'val giving the impression of dozing, hardly seen in the long brown and silver hair. t'lya chattering softly to Jenan, her eyes watching Jenai closely. Ignoring the stares of those they passed, Jenai walked right up to the registration desk.

Immediately a red uniformed hotel employee stepped up to his side of the counter." Good morning, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yes. We are signing in. We're taking the ambassador suite."

There were a few moments of consultation between the employee and the computer. Blue tentacles waved in agitation. "It's already taken, sir."

Jenai allowed a slight frown to show on his face. "Unacceptable."

Another moment and then the tentacles subsided. "It is taken, however the penthouse is available. At the same rate of course, sir."

He pinned the employee with an icy stare. "If we must settle it will be at half rate."

"Half?" Nictitating membranes slid over the large black eyes for a moment. "I'll need to get the manager's permission for that."

"Do that then," he said coldly.

The being vanished through a set of doors behind the counter. While they waited, Jenan leaned back against him. "Half? That's a bit much, even for you."

Jenai shrugged unconcernedly. "The penthouse is going to make for more work on our part to make it secure. I don't see why we should have to pay for the inconvenience." Through the bond he sent, [Begin as we mean to go on, love.]

[As obnoxious as possible.]

[Well, yes. Nobody would ever think of Qui-Gon Jinn acting like this.]

A chuckle was quickly turned into a cough. [That would depend on who you ask, lover.]

He gave Jenan a mild look of surprise. [Are you saying I'm obnoxious?]

[Never, master.]

Jenai continued to look at him rather suspiciously until the being was back with the manager.

"I understand there is a problem, Lordship .... ?"

"Jenai." He turned and fully faced the man. "And there wouldn't be if we can have the ambassador suite."

"It's already occupied."

"So we've been informed." "Is the penthouse acceptable at two-third's rate?"

"Half."

"But that is less than the ambassador suite at full cost --"

Jenai froze him with a look. "Half."

"We can get you rooms elsewhere...another hotel perhaps?"

Another look, this one with a hint of Force suggestion behind it.

"Half it is." The manager put his hand down on the touchplate, authorizing the deal.

He nodded his acknowledgement, then turned back to his lover while the rest of the checking in process was taken care of.

"You are providing security?" Jenan asked the clerk.

"Of course. A bodyguard for each of you as is standard for our guests."

"No," Jenai answered before his lover had a chance. "You may post guards on the floor, outside of our suite, but we will protect ourselves. I do not believe your guards could handle anything that we could not. Save your manpower."

"As you wish, your lordship. Is it just the two of you for your party or should we be expecting more people?"

"My nephew, P'an, should be arriving in a day or so."

"A juvenile?" The appendages waved in irritation. "That will be an extra deposit for damages."

"Are you implying my nephew can not be trusted?" Jenai dropped his voice into a soft menacing tone.

"No, sir. It is the policy of the hotel that if there is being not of full maturity of his, her, or its race there shall be a deposit required against any possible extenuating circumstances." It was said with the air of having been repeated many times.

[Like three Jedi undercover won't cause damages?] Jenan asked privately, amused.

[Not to mention the two felinoids,] Jenai replied in kind. "Young in years my nephew may be but he is as mature as many twice his age." "You have something we can hold as collateral?"

After another long look, Jenai reached into an inner pocket in his jacket and pulled out a small pouch. He had put it there for just this sort of occasion. He upended it into his other hand, making sure the clerk got a good look at the jewels that now lay in his palm. He picked out one of the smaller ones and handed it over. "I trust this will be sufficient."

"Yes, your lordship." The jewel was placed in a small box and carried off, presumably to the hotel's secure area.

 

When the clerk returned it was with two guards in tow. "Do you wish cardkeys or retina authorization?"

"Cardkeys." There was no way they wanted to let the hotel get their scans on record.

Three cards were held out to them, the clerk obviously anticipating that very common request. "And your furred companions. Do they have any special needs or requests?"

"Mrrr mew mew mrow," t'lya said from the comfort of Jenan's arms.

"Mrrrow," r'val added, blinking at the clerk.

"You can send up an order of tuna and cream for them while we get settled," Jenai said.

"Of course. Please feel free to input any regular requests into the terminal in your room and of course, call the desk. An aircar will be available at all times for transportation or deliveries." There was a gesture to the two very large wookies behind the clerk. "Rvassk and Kithhrra will be your daytime security."

He nodded. "That is satisfactory."

"There is a lift that goes only to the penthouse here." The clerk gestured to a discretely gated set of double doors. "And if we might know how long your stay might be?"

"That is undecided. At least several weeks."

A bow and the clerk finally turned away.

 

************************************************************* 11th Salvo

Jenan sighed in relief as they headed to the lift. "That was so tedious."

"It had to be done."

"Next time can we do that in advance?" His lover leaned against the wall in feigned weariness, in reality he was scanning the structure with his Force sense.

"Somehow it never works as well in advance." Jenai let his own Force sense surge outward, meeting and merging with his lifemate's.

[We will be very isolated in the penthouse. It's going to be a challenge to move about unnoticed unless I start scaling the exterior of the building.]

[It may come to that. But let's see if we can work around it first.]

[The regular hoverlifts go up too. This is supposed to impress us and make it easier for security. You need the cardkey for it to continue up though.]

[We can perhaps make that work to our advantage. We'll see.] He looked around the lobby once more. [Ready to go up?]

[Yes.]

They stepped into the lift and let the repulsors move them up to the top floor. Floor after floor went past them through transparasteel walls. Ten levels of casinos and indoor games of every sort flew by then the restaurants and shopping, and finally the walls went blank as they passed the residential levels. Finally it came to a halt with the gentlest of bumps and the doors opened onto a discretely decorated entry area. The two wookies stepped off the elevators and led the way to the door, one standing to each side of the entry.

"At least its not gaudy." [Camera in the far corner.]

[Got it.] "I would be greatly disappointed if it was, considering the price." He moved across the entryway to the door to their suite. The cardkey slid into the lock and the door opened.

"Considering some of the places we've stayed, it wouldn't have surprised me." Jenan slid past him to enter first, t'lya slipping out of his hands to hover in the doorway. Clearly Jenai was not going to enter until it has passed inspection. Jenai waited more or less patiently, searching with sight and Force sense as Jenan did a more physical search. [It's far more for show than my peace of mind.]

[I know. For peace of mind, we both search. Can I come in now?] His partner trilled to the felinoid who then turned and purred at him before trotting off in search of her tuna and cream. [Thank you.] He stepped inside and did one last Force search for surveillance devices.

Coming up clean, he relaxed and let Jenai go. Crossing the room, Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around his lifemate. Obi-Wan sighed happily and gave him a kiss then gently put r'val down on the floor. "You'd better go get some food before t'lya finishes both portions."

"Mrr," he said, running after his mate.

"I think that went rather well," Qui-Gon murmured against Obi-Wan's hair. "Though how many people does that make who have offered to buy you?"

"One hundred and twelve since my sixteenth naming day. I choose not to recall the offers that came earlier than that."

"Your worth is clear, even to those who could never comprehend one quarter of it."

"Thank you, love."

He kissed his lifemate gently then broke away and moved to the couch. Much as he would love to just bask, they had business to take care of. "So now that we're here, we need to come up with a plan."

"Yes. The hoverball games will have all the young rowdies with lots of money and no intelligence at them. They bet heavily and talk even more."

He nodded. "It is a place to start." He suppressed a grimace. "Even though I can think of many other ways I'd rather see you half dressed and sweaty."

"They have those sorts of things here as well, but I didn't think that Jenai would go for being quite so public in his affection for Jenan."

"No. Jenan is his alone. And he does not share well."

"Then I will dance for you here. And there are of course the usual gambling tables. The Orion does have a reputation of being a clean house. Cheating is rare and heavily fined."

"You'll have to be careful then." He smiled, knowing that Jenan would not be able to resist tweaking the odds in their favor just a little.

"I will confine my helping the odds to the sporting events. Jenan would not publicly embarrass his partner by cheating on a game." Obi-Wan sighed and relaxed back onto the very soft cushions. "This much space is utterly ridiculous."

"It is more than we're used to." He let his eyes rove over it again, judging the scale. "In fact I believe you probably could get a small sky hopper in here without a problem."

"Plenty of room for katas."

"For a full out sparring session if we so desire."

"That will be nice, but I am looking forward to doing the Concordance here." Obi-Wan's eyes closed and his face smoothed out just thinking about it.

Qui-Gon reached out and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. "We have the time now, if you so desire, love."

"After dinner perhaps. Otherwise everyone is going to think that Jenan took a tranquilizer." Peaceful green eyes opened and met his, lit from within by gentle humor.

"Was thinking actually of staying in. Ordering room service," Qui-Gon ventured. "Just to set up the proper impression of course. We *are* supposed to be on vacation after all."

"Each day is another away from Garos and your precocious girdara Jayden."

The reminder made him aware of the ache of homesickness he had been doing his best to ignore. That still surprised him. He had never felt that way when they had lived on Coruscant, never had more than a wistful thought about it while they had been on missions. Less than a year since they had settled on Garos, and a third of that had been spent away from the planet, and he was missing it with an intensity he never would have imagined. Part of it were the people of course, outside of Obi-Wan -- and Ani who was on his way to join them--, everyone he held dearest was at the Garos temple. But it was more than that. It was the place itself. There was something about it that had spoken to his soul from the moment they had first arrived.

"You understand so much better now why people fight for a place that is their own," Obi-Wan said softly as his head came to rest in Qui-Gon's lap. "And we will have to stay regardless of what we wish, until the mission comes to fruition."

"Yes." He stroked his lifemate's short hair, the short bristly texture tickling his palm.

"Our things should arrive shortly. Do you want to go out after dinner?"

"We should scout out the place. Sample the atmosphere." If they could pinpoint where the unrest that was spreading like a plague began, they would have a better chance of coming up with a strategy to combat it.

"But we're going to order in dinner first," Obi-Wan murmured as his eyes drifted closed.

"Yes. If you has no objections."

"Your lifemate has no objections as long as he doesn't have to move for at least an hour."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I believe that can be arranged." He continued stroking his Obi-Wan's hair, letting his affection bubble along their bond. "My indolent felinoid," he teased.

"Yes," his lover murmured absently. "Some chocolate would be nice."

"I'll add it to the dinner order," he promised.

"So we start in the hotel and work our way downward into the city? Or do you think that what passes for a government here is involved?"

"It's a possibility. We'll have to look into it. But for tonight, the hotel is a place to start."

[Are we leaving the felinoids here?] Obi-Wan asked privately as t'lya wandered back into the room.

[For tonight, perhaps.] He watched as t'lya jumped up onto a nearby chair and settled down, purring. Half a minute later, r'val padded back in and joined her. They began grooming each other, two loud purrs filling the air.

[They probably won't even notice when we leave.]

[I wouldn't be at all surprised.] He smiled, remembering how unobservant he and Obi-Wan had been when they had first gotten together. Of course, they had had the added complication of a developing lifebond...

[And t'lya is going to have kittens by the time we get to Garos.]

[I have no doubt.] He smiled faintly. [One complication we did not have.]

[Not a complication we want to have.]

[That would be taking the indolent felinoid impression too far,] he agreed blandly.

[Though it's not impossible . . .]

Qui-Gon blinked. [Obi-Wan?]

His lover chuckled and rolled off the couch to stalk towards the communit. [Dinner?] He stared suspiciously at Obi-Wan for a moment longer, then shook it off. His lifemate was prone to teasing after all. That was all it was. Wasn't it?

[Dinner would be wonderful, love,] he replied, pushing the thought firmly from his mind.

"It's a wide and wonderful universe, Jenai."

************************

They managed to leave the felinoids behind as they wandered the casino. Both of them had lost interest the minute loud music and the possibilities of more glitter were mentioned. They did however extract a promise to call for help if it was required. Dressed in the same outfits they had arrived in, Jenai and Jenan blended in well with the crowd. Catching the eye of more than one person, it was clear that they were marked as newcomers to the scene on Rian Prime. Now it was time for them to prove exactly what sort of newcomers they were.

Jenai watched as his partner got them both drinks from the ridiculously long bar that went the length of the floor they were on. A relatively quiet level with games of chance, beings dressed in ultra-expensive clothing or groomed within a centimeter of perfection. No one was actually crude enough to touch either of them deliberately, but the gazes that settled on them felt measuring, powerful.

There were several telepaths in the crowd and a couple more that were hotel employees. It meant that any communication between them along the bonds would have to be very discrete because everything was subject to monitoring here. Jenan had attached his cardkey to his belt, making it as clear as possible who they were and what they were here for. Jenai's was more discretely tucked into his jacket but everyone knew they were together. There was an almost visible link between them. One that made even non-sensitives timid to break the line of sight between the two men. It was a link that always existed between them, they just usually attempted to tone it down when in company. But not now. It was one of the freedoms Jenai and Jenan had, this ability, necessity even, to be blatant about their connection.

Jenan returned to his side and handed him a drink, something green, steaming and potent. "Care to taste it?" his lover leaned over smiling.

Jenai took his mouth in a searing kiss, one hand sliding down to wrap around his waist possessively. There were some murmurs from the crowd at that, even in a place that catered to as jaded a clientele as this, this public display of passion and ownership was out of the ordinary. Combined with the aura of danger that always accompanied them, and it was quite a show. Jenai pulled back, with one less lick to Jenan's lips. "Delicious," he murmured.

"One tries," was murmured to him wickedly. "First game?"

"Your choice," Jenai said magnanimously, with a small gesture at the room surrounding him.

"Sabbacc then. It's been a long time since we were in a decent game."

A nod and they were making their way through the crowd to the tables where the popular card game was being played.

"My limit?" Jenan asked as they stepped up to the dealer.

His partner visibly considered. "For this evening? Start with ten thousand. Depending on your performance we can renegotiate." There was an added emphasis to the word performance, that made its meaning more than just the game.

"Thank you." Gems were exchanged for house chips and Jenan settled into a chair, straddling it so Jenai could lean against his back. Jenai did so, one hand absently stroking Jenan's hair as one would a favored pet.

The other players gave the newcomers some uncertain looks, but as soon as the next hand was dealt, their attentions turned back to the game. Jenan proved his usual gaming acumen. Definitely more won than lost, but not enough to raise anyone's ire. It wasn't in the plan to tick off anyone so soon. In fact, it was a very conservative playing style. Almost cautious. Not what he was used to seeing from his lifemate at all. Still, when all was said and done, Jenan left the table with substantially more money than he had sat down with.

"Understated, but productive," he commented as they wandered further into the gaming rooms.

"I choose to make my performance private, as you requested earlier."

He sighed theatrically. "I do not like to share. A failing I know, but one I am far too old to change. And you are mine."

"And I do not wish to give you any reason to doubt that. After this morning I felt it best to behave."

His eyes glided over to meet Jenan's then looked away again. "Wise. I have no desire to spend our vacation reprimanding you."

"I have no wish for you to go out without me and force me to anger you further by following you anyway."

"I would have to bind you then." Another look, this one more heated in spite of himself.

"No!" Jenan pulled away, clearly upset.

"I will if I have to." Jenai reached out and grasped his lover's waist, pulling him back into his side, despite the other's reluctance.

"No," Jenan broke away disappearing into the crowd, jacket left in Jenai's hands.

Jenai stared after him, allowing only a slight frown to show on his face. Still, it was enough to make all but the bravest or most foolish quake.

[An hour?] Jenan asked. [Crawling back in shame?]

[That should be sufficient. Just try to keep any mayhem you indulge in to a minimum.] He sent a wordless burst of love, careful that none of it showed on his face as he headed back to the bar.

[Mayhem? I've already gotten an offer to have you killed, two offers for drinks to drown my sorrows and a pinch to my rather tender posterior.]

[My poor Jenan. Would you like me to kiss and make it better?] He ordered a glass of Corellian ale and looked over the crowd with his icy regard.

[You're going to be doing more than kissing it I hope.] Then his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Rather independent young man you have there," someone said in nearby. Looking to be near Qui-Gon's apparent age the man slid closer. Well dressed and having the professional edge of someone well used to money and power, it was not a casual glance that swept over him.

"He is somewhat...high-spirited," he responded non-committaly, looking the man over in return with his usual icy regard.

"If this is your way of making him learn a lesson I'm interested to see the punishment."

He raised one eyebrow. "You would?" Jenai let a hint of faint amusement into his voice.

"Oh yes. There is something about a beautiful submissive. . . ."

"Jenan is anything but a submissive." He smiled faintly. "To anyone but me."

"That's the best kind. Thalen." The gentleman held up his glass in toast. "To your Jenan, may he always be easy on the eyes."

"He will. Jenai." He raised his glass and then sipped at his ale.

"What brings you to Rian?"

"Why does anyone come to Rian?"

"To make a fortune, lose a fortune, or show off a fortune. Usually."

"And which are you doing?" Jenai glanced out around the room, before turning his attention back to Thalen.

"That all depends on how I do in my next turn at the tables." Thalen chuckled.

"Leaving it up to fate?"

"Not entirely. So, to get back to my earlier point. Are you going to make Jenan's punishment public?"

The eagerness pouring off of the other man sickened Jenai. "What is between us is not a spectacle," he said, the words coming out clipped and icy.

"Unfortunate. He seems like the type that would enjoy it."

Rising unbidden from his memory came the image of his lover kneeling naked in front of him, holding out a collar. He kept the shudder from becoming physical, but his voice was even colder when he spoke. "What is between my partner and myself is just that. And it will remain so."

"I get the point, Jenai. Should you ever change your mind there is a club on the lower levels that caters to such tastes --"

"I won't change my mind."

Thalen stood. "Then you might want to go find him before someone else decides to take him."

"It will be messy if someone tries, they are liable to be short a hand. At the very least."

"They like them feisty down there. So they can beat it out of them." The man gave him a short bow and headed in the direction Jenan had last been seen.

Jenai again scanned the room with icy disdain and at the same time reached for his lifemate's presence. [How are you doing, love?]

[Winning obscene amounts of money at dice. My peace offering for leaving you alone with that nasty man.]

[Nasty would be an understatement.]

[I am permitted to hurt him if he touches me, right?]

[You are most definitely permitted to hurt him.]

[You are so generous. I may make a precipitous entrance.]

[I will not be against such.]

[Here he comes.]

Jenai sipped at his drink as he braced himself for whatever his lover had planned.

[Oh ewwww.]

He hadn't heard quite that sound of disgust from Jenan since his fifteenth naming day. A few minutes later Thalen was back, this time bound with a piece of gilt rope that went across his mouth and down his back to tie his hands together. Jenan was pushing him none to gently with a snub nosed blaster. "He said that you want to take me to some club and have me punished. Is this true?"

"Share you with others?" He didn't have to work for the anger and disgust he let show on his face. Nor did he for the possessive tone of his next words. "You. Are. Mine. Any punishment would be done in private. You should know that."

Roughly Jenan pushed Thalen against the bar as two hotel employees stepped up hesitantly. "He told everyone at the table. Shamed me in front of others."

"Did he?" The glare he gave Thalen caused him to try to shrink away even further.

"Said he was going to enjoy watching me scream." Another shove bending the man in half over the granite.

"Someone in need of a reality check." He got up from his seat and moved to his lifemate's side. "Perhaps we should check out this club he has mentioned. See how he will enjoy being the center of their attention."

"But he touched me." Jenan snarled, his tone making it clear where he'd been handled. "I'd rather not wait to see retribution carried out."

Jenai froze. "He touched you?" he asked, deceptively quietly.

Jenan stepped closer to his lover, turning his hips slightly. The grayish smear across the white silk was quite obvious if you knew what to look for. The next few moments were a blur. All Jenai remembered was a sudden rage that was no longer an act. Then the terror in Thalen's eyes registered. Taking a deep breath he removed his hands from around the man's throat and stepped back.

"Maybe we should just let t'lya and r'val handle him. You know how they are about people touching me. With those claws he'll end up a mess." Mentally Jenan was soothing him, assuring him that no harm had really been done.

Jenai nodded. He was still shaken by his loss of control but did not allow that to show. "You were the one most wronged. I leave the choice of retribution up to you."

"Stripped of his money and clothes and left on the front step of the hotel will do."

Another nod. "You have my permission."

"I think he's going to like it," Jenan muttered as the two employees, each given a high value chit, hustled Thalen away.

Jenai didn't answer, out loud at least as they stared after Thalen and his new keepers. [Enough for tonight,] he pleaded, feeling the iron control he was displaying getting closer to breaking.

[Of course.] His lifemate slipped into his embrace and then gestured to another employee. "Escort us to the hoverlifts. Put the chips in the safe for another day."

It was but a few moments work after that and they were speeding upwards, alone. A dozen steps from the lift to the doorway of their room and then they were back in their haven. "Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon shuddered and turned around, pulling his lifemate into his arms.

"Let's get out of these clothes and meditate. Be Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, lifemates and Jedi," his lover whispered softly when the shakes had abated some.

He nodded mutely, still shaken at his loss of control. He had never...

Gently his clothes were removed, piece by piece as Obi-Wan spoke. "You didn't hurt him, love. Scared him, yes. But when the time came, you let go."

"This time."

"Then we will ensure there is not a next time."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and let his lifemate sooth him. His light. His anchor. Why then had he lost sight of that for that brief moment?

Obi-Wan didn't try and answer that question. He just drew his mate into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and resting atop him.

"Does it bother you?" he asked suddenly.

"That you lost your temper?"

"The reason why I lost my temper. The possessiveness." Images of the collar were flickering through his mind again.

Obi-Wan propped himself up so they could look in each other's eyes. "Why does Jenan stay with Jenai?"

"Love." That was the one thing that didn't change no matter their persona.

"Could he leave if he wanted to? Needed to?"

He tried to picture Jenan doing so. It wouldn't come. "I don't know," he said softly.

"But would Jenai let him go if he had to?" Obi-Wan persisted.

"Yes. It would destroy him to do so, but he would do it."

"Then how is that possessive? And let us face facts, Jenan and Jenai are not meant to be apart. Neither would survive without the other. You cannot be possessive of yourself."

"It is not the most equal of relationships."

"Let me see. Jenai gives the orders, Jenan ignores them. Jenan asks for something, Jenai thinks about it and eventually gives it to him. I hate to break it to you Qui-Gon, but in a relationship like that it's the submissive that is really in charge. They only take what they are willing to take and when that is enough, it stops."

"It doesn't bother you then?" He needed to hear it said explicitly one more time.

"It does not bother me. Did I even so much as warn you that it was?"

"No," he admitted. "But I can not help but remember..." He trailed off, unable to voice the incident.

 

"When Ani arrives we will leave. Pick another planet and a different set of identities." Obi-Wan laid back down. "It isn't worth your pain to continue this."

"Jenai and Jenan are parts of us. We've used them for years."

"So are my boots, but I replace them when they are outgrown or no longer hold up to the strain."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what? Being yourself? I'm the one who all but shoved the damn bit of leather in your face." The baritone voice showed anger, self-loathing. "I caused this weakness in you. It's only right that I take the brunt of the failure."

Obi-Wan gave him a gentle kiss and left the bed, covering his mate with a light blanket. Pulling on dark pants and a tunic he settled himself in front of the computer, pulling up inventories and news grids. Qui-Gon watched him for a few moments, then turned his attention inward, wrestling with this demon. A Jedi should know and face his fears. Not let them control him. Could he do that with this? He looked at Obi-Wan. Could he live with himself if he didn't?

Taking a deep breath, he slid back into the Jenai persona. "Mate," he said softly.

Obi-Wan turned and looked at him carefully. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. Come back to bed."

The panel was turned off and the tunic carefully folded and laid aside. Then Jenan came to him, slowly. Sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into his eyes calmly. "Yes, my mate?"

"You ran from me earlier this evening." He pinned his mate with his gaze. "What should I do about it?"

"Whatever you think is necessary, Jenai. You know I don't like being constrained. It...upsets me."

Jenai sat up and moved closer. "Do you trust me?"

"With all that I am." The chiseled profile studied the bedcovering, not meeting his gaze.

He reached out and caressed his mate's cheek. "Then trust me in this."

Slipping to the floor and settling on his knees with his head bowed Jenan waited. "What will you do about my disobeying you, master?"

"You determined your punishment yourself. You told me I could not do something." He reached out and stroked his mate's hair. "Your punishment will be to willingly submit to just that thing. You will let me bind you."

"Yes, master. What do you wish to bind we with that I might get it for you?"

Jenai nodded approvingly. "The sashes off our Jedi outfits."

With a short bow his mate got to his feet then headed toward their bags. In a concealed section were their uniforms. Another moment to remove the pants he had on and laid them aside before returning to kneel beside the bed again. The sashes were laid across Jenai's lap carefully. Slipping a hand beneath Jenan's chin, he lifted it until their eyes met. [You will tell me if it is too much?]

[I will call you by your true name if it becomes too much.]

He nodded and leaned over to place a kiss on his mate's lips. Then straightening, he fell all the way back into character. "Hold out your hands."

A faint tremor betrayed itself in the shaking of Jenan's hands as they were held out to him. "Yes, mate."

Jenai squeezed the hands held out to him in his own reassuringly. "Trust, mate." Then he picked up one of the sashes and gently wrapped it around Jenan's wrists.

"Trust, yes. It's being restrained I don't like," Jenan muttered clasping his fingers together.

He didn't reply to that, just finished tying the sash around his mate's wrists, securely, but not too tightly.

"Now what?"

"Up onto the bed, mate."

Carefully the naked young man crawled up on bed next to him and sat, bound wrists in his lap.

"Lie down. Arms above your head."

Wordless Jenan stretched out, his hands ending up resting on a pillow at the head of the bed. Taking the other sash, Jenai slid it through the one tied around Jenan's wrists and then tied it around the headboard. Securing his mate to the bed. [All right?]

 

Jenan nodded cautiously. [Yes.]

He sat back then and just looked at the bound man for long moments. Letting his gaze caress him, in the way his hands soon will. "Lovely," he murmured.

A faint blush rose on the golden skin and there was a tug on the silky material. Clearly uncomfortable with the regard his mate looked away.

"Don't," Jenai ordered softly. He reached out and turned Jenan's face back to him. "I want to see your eyes."

Another deep breath and the stormy eyes met his. "Why this?"

"Why what?" He reached out and stroked a hand down Jenan's side.

Biting his lip his mate fell silent, shaking his head slightly. "Never mind, master."

Jenai wasn't sure he wanted to let it go so easily. "Why tie you up? Or why do I want you to watch?"

"It's not my place to question your punishments."

"But you're wondering regardless."

"It's not my place to do that either. Just accept it. And you."

The trust implied in that statement sent a flash of heat through Jenai's body. "Ask me afterwards," he suggested, running his hands over the bound man's chest lightly.

"You know I won't," Jenan gasped at the caress.

"Do, if you're still wondering." He slid one hand down Jenan's stomach, massaging the muscles that jumped under his touch.

Another squirm, this one making the tight stomach ripple and the ring shine in the warm light of the room.

"I do like this," Jenai commented, touching the ring. Tugging on it gently.

A groan was held back by strength of will, his mate's body warming and growing pliant under those touches. He tugged on the ring one more time, before letting his hands skim lower, towards Jenan's growing erection. Jenan was clearly holding still from frustration.

Letting his hands rest on his mate's thighs, Jenai looked up and met his gaze. "You are truly lovely like this. All laid out, waiting for my touch."

"You have but to ask."

"Ah, but that's the point of this. I don't have to ask. I just need to reach out-" and he did so, gently wrapping a fist around Jenan's length, "-and take. Or give. Whatever I want."

"Y-yes." His mate's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure for a moment then reopened, obedient to Jenai's command.

"And all you have to do, all you can do, is feel." He lifted his hand away again.

There was a terse nod and an involuntary tug on the bonds as Jenai put a pillow beneath Jenan's hips, raising his pelvis up off the bed.

"Relax," Jenai soothed, stroking his mate's thighs.

"You know I don't like this. I am doing it because you asked."

Jenai looked at him for a long moment, then he bent over and covered his mate's lips with his own, giving him a long teasing kiss, possessive and arousing. The bound man pushed up into that kiss, eager for the sensation. After giving long moments over to it, Jenai moved away from his mate's mouth, letting his lips trail down over Jenan's jaw line and throat. He flicked his tongue over the adam's apple and then nipped gently with his teeth.

"Yours." Was whispered into the air between them.

The softly spoken word made its way straight to Jenai's heart, his soul. He pulled back and looked down at Jenan's face for a long moment.

"Mine," he affirmed. With one hand he trailed a finger over the sashes binding Jenan's wrists. "I don't need these do I? To keep you bound." Mine. The word echoed in Jenai's mind. He whispered it aloud again and then lowered his head, tasting the skin on Jenan's throat, before moving downward and nipping and licking at random places on his chest. No pattern to it, just reveling in the taste and feel. The toned body under him twisted and writhed as sensation whipped across high-strung nerves. But no sound passed his lips but the occasional gasp or whimper.

Jenai found he wanted that sound, wanted to hear what he was doing. Wanted to hear his mate moan and cry out in passion. His own arousal surged upward at the thought, that even in this situation, his mate was challenging him. A challenge he was more than willing to meet. He dipped his head even lower and tugged on the navel ring with his teeth.

Looking up he could just see Jenan's face, lower lip caught between his teeth. Then his head fell back on the pillows and his body arched upwards. Another whimper and something that just might have been a moan. Almost. Another tug on the ring as he feathered light caresses over his mate's balls, carefully avoiding the rock hard erection above them.

This time he got a groan and a definite whimper of 'More?' from Jenan.

Jenai smiled to himself and pushing Jenan's legs wider, began nuzzling his mate's inner thighs. He could feel the small tremors going through Jenan's muscles and nipped and sucked a bit harder. Hard enough to leave a mark.

"No loincloth tomorrow," his mate said breathlessly.

Raising his head he met Jenan's eyes. "No promises," he growled, then, pushing Jenan's legs up even further, ran his tongue over his mate's perineum.

Twisting awkwardly, Jenan to raise his hips and couldn't, pinned down as he was and with no leverage. Another whimper and the trembling increased as Jenai flicked the tip of his tongue across the ultra sensitive skin.

[I'm going to make you come,] Jenai told his mate, licking over the opening to Jenan's body. [Without touching your cock.]

There was a deep breath from his mate, one that was clearly an attempt to regain back some of his shredded control. Though his body was treacherous and the bond between them clearly sang of a deep desire for more. Jenan growled softly, defiantly.

[You are. You're going to come on my tongue.] He suited actions to word, pushing his tongue just inside his lover's body. [And when you're still coming, still trembling, I'm going to take you. Shove deep inside you and ride you hard and fast.]

[Yes...] As much as he could Jenan rocked into that touch.

Jenai tightened his grip on Jenan's legs, stopping the movement. [Come for me, mate,] he ordered, thrusting his tongue in deeper. [Come for me, mine.]

The body of his lover tensed around him for a moment, a millisecond where rejection was considered and then dismissed. And then Jenan was gasping his mate's name as he climaxed. Jenai rode the pleasure with his lover, then true to his word, slid back up his body and plunged inside. There were no thoughts to be found in his mate's mind, only turbulent emotions, one heaped upon the other. Each coming together of their bodies was another sensation washing against Jenan's mind.

What he was sensing vaguely troubled Jenai, but it would have to wait. They were both too caught up in their arousal to concentrate on anything else. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the purely physical sensations running through both of them. Within a couple of deep strokes it became too much for both of them and his mate gasped, unable to climax again so soon, but wanting to. Jenan trembled around him fiercely, needing their very intense joining to end. Jenai reached for his own climax and, when it washed over him, shared it over the bond with his mate, which made it all the more intense for himself. As the waves of pleasure began to subside, he pulled out and collapsed beside Jenan.

Deep gasping breaths sounded beside him as his mate tried to recover from their lovemaking. Another tug at the bonds holding him to the bed occurred. "Mate?"

"Mmmm?" He turned his head languidly to look at Jenan.

"Untie me?"

This was the moment. Reaching out, Jenai ran a finger lightly over his mate's features and took a deep breath, stealing himself. "No."

"What do you mean no? We're done, you untie me. Now."

"Did I say we're done?" He kept his tone casual and his surface feelings calm, even though deep inside something was cringing.

"I -- No -- but," Jenan fumbled, clearly not expecting this. He pulled again, tightening the knots around his wrists.

Jenai reached out and ran a hand proprietarily over his mate's chest. "I'm not done," he whispered. "I'll never be done with you."

The trembling that had never truly abated began to increase. "I am yours, as always, but this is enough for now. Please?"

"You want to stop?"

"Yes," Jenan whispered, his eyes downcast.

He reached out and cupped Jenan's chin, bringing his eyes up to meet his own. [Use your safeword, love.]

There were several false starts. Jenan -- Obi-Wan finally swallowed and said softly but firmly. "Qui-Gon, untie me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Qui-Gon immediately reached up and freed his lifemate's hands.

The minute his hands were free Obi-Wan sat up, tossing the sashes to the floor. "Don't ever do that to me again." It was said in fear, not anger.

"I won't," he promised, sitting up as well and tentatively laying a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I needed to know you wouldn't let me push too far." He wanted to comfort his lifemate, but was uncertain if his touch would be welcome right then.

 

"Now you know."

"Yes, I do." Qui-Gon let his hand drop away as he felt the tension in Obi-Wan's muscles. "I'm sorry," he repeated, bracing himself for the explosion that was surely going to follow. Knowing he deserved it.

"Don't be. You obviously needed it. Excuse me." His lifemate left the bed on shaky legs, heading for the 'fresher.

Qui-Gon stayed where he was, his soul aching. He hated having to do what he did. Maybe there had been another way of testing Obi-Wan's willingness, ability, to stop him if he went too far, an easier way. Through the closed door he could hear the sonics come on. A few minutes later Obi-Wan stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Very deliberately his lifemate began to speak as he got dressed. "You needed that reassurance. I'm not sure it was worth the cost. Apparently the incident aboard the D'ka wasn't enough for you. The standing up for myself to Jess, however low key after Kae's accident. Our many discussions about it over the last months. You brought it into our lives as lovers, where nothing else but our love and affection have been for each other. Even as Jenan and Jenai when there was an edge to it, it was still about love. You made it about power."

Dark blue leathers were being pulled on. Nothing shiny or fancy about them. The closest Jenan came to conservative business attire.

"I-" Qui-Gon stopped, swallowing another apology. He hadn't realized... Force, what had he done?

"Before you panic I want you to understand. I am *not* angry. I am disturbed by it and I want time to think about it before either one of us gets really upset. It's something that no doubt needed to happen sometime and obviously it's a concern for both of us. Or it wouldn't have happened the way it did." A weak smile flickered across Obi-Wan's face. "Self confidence is an old enemy of mine. We've known that for a long long time. Now, I need some space from this so I what I propose is that we get out of the room for a while. Go find what passes for a quiet place to eat something, maybe listen to some music. Whatever. Left on our own we have an infamous tendency to brood. We can't afford that here. Or I can go out and you can stay. It's up to you, but I am not staying here now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Qui-Gon asked softly. He wouldn't force his company on Obi-Wan, especially as they'd both have to resume their other personas when they stepped outside the room.

A deep breath to rein in the temper he could feel bubbling just underneath the surface. "What did I offer first? For you to come with me. You asked that we not retreat from each other, I am giving you that choice. *Giving*."

Qui-Gon nodded, suppressing a flinch at the emphasis. "Give me a few moments to clean up and get dressed."

"Take your time. This planet never really goes to sleep. I'll be spending time with the felinoids."

He nodded again, getting up and heading into the 'fresher. He tried to keep his mind blank as he stood under the sonic shower, but flashes kept coming back to him. Obi-Wan's expression when he had pushed, Obi-Wan telling him he'd made their loving about power. By the time the sonics turned off he was shivering, his stomach churning in reaction. He laid his head against the cool tile of the wall, trying to will himself back to calm.

And then a warm hand came to settle against his back, lending him some of his mate's hard won calm. In a tone laced with gentle humor Obi-Wan spoke. "If someone is going to have a panic attack about this shouldn't it be me? Oh that's right, I would have picked somewhere comfortable like the couch or our bed."

Taking a deep if shaky breath. "I don't seem to be able to do anything the easy way," he replied, turning his head to look at Obi-Wan.

t'lya was across his shoulders and r'val held in one arm. Three sets of very serious wide eyes looked back at him. "They would have followed me if I put them down."

"Even into the shower?" He managed a faint smile. "True determination."

t'lya's ears went back. "Mrr mew." She loved her humans very much and would even risk the Unfluffing for the Lion and the Obi-Wan if that is what they needed. r'val seconded that with a soft 'mrr' of his own.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Why don't you get dressed in something comfortable and come sit for a while?"

"But...you wanted to go out," he protested weakly, though he was unsure if he could manage to slip back into being Jenai at that moment.

"Tell you what. You call and have someone clean up the bedroom so I don't have to look at it in its present state and order in food. I'll find some music and we'll manage. If I really can't stand it, you'll know."

"All right." Qui-Gon straightened and stepped out of the shower stall. Automatically he reached out to touch Obi-Wan's cheek, stopping before he'd made contact. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his fingers. "You're welcome." As he wandered out of the bathroom and through the bedroom he called back, "You better or something good from room service or I'm going to pout. Severely."

"I will make sure the meal ends with chocolate," he replied, his voice almost managing its regular teasing tone. He managed to keep his thoughts away from what had happened earlier as he got dressed and contacted room service with their order. It was still there, in the back of his mind, but he resolutely refused to think about it.

His lifemate was the living embodiment of indolent felinoid when he finally stepped into the main social area. Once again barefoot and laying stretched out on the couch, he had t'lya curled up on his chest and r'val peering down at them from the back of said piece of furniture. Eyes half closed as he lazily petted one or the other of them, there was no outward sign of anything but late evening contentment.

Normally Qui-Gon would go over and take a corner of the couch, putting his lifemate's head in his lap. He couldn't quite make himself do that this time. Instead he settled in the chair next to the couch. "Food is on its way up," he said quietly.

"Thank you." A flash of hurt showed in Obi-Wan's eyes at the distance between them. "So, other than how it ended, I did enjoy what happened tonight."

"Only a partial disaster then," he said softly with faint humor.

"It's a disaster if you want it to be."

Qui-Gon shook his head, holding his lifemate's gaze. "I don't."

"Neither do I." Obi-Wan turned back to r'val, purring softly at him.

r'val trilled back, glancing back and forth between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, puzzled.

"We had a misunderstanding, r'val."

"Is that what we're calling it?" Qui-Gon asked softly.

"That is what I am choosing to call it unless you can give me a better term for it?"

He looked down at his hands. "The term betrayal of trust comes to mind."

"Yours or mine?"

"What?"

"Was a betrayal of trust on your part or mine? After all you shouldn't have had to do it. I gave you reason to doubt since I can't say no to you."

"You did, you have," he protested, but he knew it wasn't totally the truth. Obi-Wan may have, but Jenan hadn't. And that had been what Qui-Gon had been testing.

"Jenan does not say no for a very good reason and you know that. Now you have to be prepared for what he has become, what he knows he can do. If you thought he was difficult before. . ."

"Anything Jenai has to deal with will be justified penance."

"So it's going to be like this? Whatever I do you will just take as a punishment? Wonderful. An ongoing downward spiral." Obi-Wan cut off abruptly as a knock sounded at the door. He sat up and stalked over to it. His lips curled in up in a snarl as he took the tray from the waiter and slammed the door in his face without a word being spoken.

Qui-Gon didn't flinch physically, but he definitely felt like doing so emotionally. It took effort to remain where he was. "I'm sorry..."

"Shut up. You want to be punished, fine I'll make your life miserable."

"If that will help you...help us." He stared straight ahead. If Obi-Wan needed to do this...

"You just don't get it." Obi-Wan stopped in front of him and grabbed hold of Qui-Gon's hair, pulling him even closer. "I need nothing more from this than what I have gotten so far. At least not until you've gotten over this ridiculous notion of being a martyr."

"A martyr?" He stared up at Obi-Wan's angry face. He wasn't... Was he?

"You hurt me and want to be hurt back. You feel guilty and need something to ameliorate that guilt."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "My guilt is irrelevant."

"Right," Obi-Wan said sarcastically and drew away from him.

"It is," he insisted. "I'm more interested in making up for the hurt I did. In fixing this." In fixing us, he thought but didn't say.

Very deliberately Obi-Wan sat on the far end of couch, the tray of food in his lap. "So what needs to be fixed? Trust? Jenan has none for Jenai right now. His wishes were ignored and by forcing me to safeword out of the scene I stepped out of that role. There was no closure from that aspect of it."

He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know. "And Obi-Wan for Qui-Gon?"

"Nothing has changed. You did what I asked so why should it, however insane splitting my personality that way might sound."

"Insanity is nothing new for us," Qui-Gon pointed out. Hesitantly, slowly, giving Obi-Wan plenty of chance to object, he got up and sat beside his lifemate on the couch.

The younger man ignored his comment and began eating. Feeding tidbits to the two felinoids watching avidly he nibbled on the different items that had been ordered for him.

"What do you want me to do?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

Obi-Wan held out a plate to him. "Eat."

"That wasn't what I meant." He nonetheless took the plate and began to pick at the food.

"I know exactly what you meant," he spoke coolly. "Eat anyway."

He did so, even though he was as far from hungry as he could possibly get.

"If you are just going to lose it in a few minutes don't waste the food. I'm sure r'val will eat it."

"Mrr!" r'val agreed enthusiastically.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at the felinoid and placed the plate down where he could reach it. The knight just continued to eat silently. "Is this how it's going to be then?" Qui-Gon asked half to himself after the silence had become unbearable.

"It's entirely possible. At least until I have a chance to think about what has happened. There is no 'fix' to this situation. You can't just talk about it for a while, or give me a hug, or come up with a wise saying and make it go away."

He nodded slowly. He knew that; it was why this entire situation was horrifying him so.

 

"So you do what you need to do, and so will I. What do you need from me?"

Forgiveness. Again he couldn't bring himself to ask for it aloud. Instead he asked, "Don't pull away."

"I haven't."

Qui-Gon slowly reached out and brushed his fingers against his lifemate's cheek. Obi-Wan didn't pull away but the was only the barest hint of leaning into that touch too. With a weary, heartsore sigh, Qui-Gon dropped his hand again.

"What did you expect?" his lifemate suddenly looked old and tired. "I'm not going to snuggle into your lap. Not until you've dealt with this."

"I know. I just..." He trailed off and shook his head. He wanted, he needed, the soul deep connection with his lifemate. And he knew he wasn't going to get it, not right then. He had to stop reaching after it. Forcing his mind away from his own aching heart, he focused instead on Obi-Wan. "What about you? What do you need?"

"You to deal with your portion of this so I can stop worrying about it and put it behind us."

Somehow, Qui-Gon imagined there was more to it than that, but it was clear that he would have to deal with his own guilt before they could move beyond. He stood up. "I will go meditate." Another brief touch to his lifemate's cheek and he turned and went back into the bedroom.

The door didn't shut behind him, his lifemate stood in the doorway. "Apparently the don't pull away comment only applies to me and not you. You want me angry with you and honestly I don't have the energy for it. So I'll make it easy for you. I'm going to leave. That way I don't have to keep guessing what reaction I'm supposed to give you. You can do it all yourself. Let me know what I said and did when I get back, so I remember later, hmmm?"

Then the door slid shut between them and even more faintly a moment later, the outer door.

Wonderful, Qui-Gon thought. Could he have made any more of a mess of that? He rested his head against the bedroom door, debating briefly going after Obi-Wan. But would that make things better? Or only exacerbate matters? The accusation his lifemate had thrown at him had hurt the most -- because it was true. He had stepped away to regroup, but to do so without asking at least... He could've meditated *with* Obi-Wan, physically, at the very least.

He wasn't sure if he could rectify that, or if asking Obi-Wan to return and offering to meditate with him would just exasperate his lifemate all the more. Well, it was a tossup if he could exasperate Obi-Wan any more or not. [If I admitted you were right and apologized, would it make a difference?]

[I would accept the apology.]

[I offer it then. I did not mean-] He stopped and shook his head, telling himself he would not try to excuse his actions. [No matter. I do need to meditate, but can do that with you.] He hesitated than added, [Or I can do that alone and we can talk when you return.]

[A moment to think makes all the difference in the universe, doesn't it?] Obi-Wan's attention drifted away for a moment. [I am already committed to something else. We'll talk tomorrow afternoon after you've had a chance to chat with Anakin.]

[As you wish,] Qui-Gon replied though he knew it was going to be a long night without his lifemate. [I love you,] he sent as a farewell, as he settled cross-legged on the bed.

[Have a good evening, mate. See you at lunch. Maybe.]

 

Qui-Gon bit back the instinctual warning to stay out of trouble and instead firmly turned his attention inward. Searching again for his center, letting the Force and his heart guide him. The sound of the door chime pulled him out of his meditation many hours later. Slowly, Qui-Gon unfolded himself and headed to the door, part of his mind idly noting that it was late morning. He had meditated all night.

The chime sounded again and he felt a light mind touch. Anakin. With a smile he opened the door and let in his padawan.

"Uncle Jenai!" The teenager gave an enthusiastic, if restrained due to the audience, greeting.

"P'an." He let his smile widen slightly. "You made good time."

"You spared no expense in getting me here." The door closed behind them and Ani closed in for a hug. "Good to see you, master," he whispered.

Qui-Gon tightened his arms around the youth in a welcoming in embrace. "Likewise, padawan."

"I came as quick as I could. If it weren't for the three-hour customs and inoculation I had to go through I would have been here at breakfast. My apologies."

"No need." He pulled back, holding Anakin at arm's length and looking him over. "You're growing again."

"I am as tall as Obi-Wan now, I think."

"Close to it. Does this mean we need to get a new wardrobe for P'an?" Qui-Gon tugged playfully on his padawan's braid.

"Can we just have some stuff ordered? Or can I borrow something of Jenan's?"

"Are Jenan's outfits really P'an's style?"

"No, but I'm not fond of shopping either."

"My wallet thanks the Force for that," he teased. "But you do need to project the right image."

"Then I guess we need to go and find something."

Qui-Gon hid a smile at the lack of enthusiasm in Ani's voice. "I do believe the hotel directory is set up to be able to shop from the room." He nodded towards the computer terminal in the living room. "Why don't you start there?"

"Are you sure there isn't something already that I can use?"

"Not unless you want to wear a pair of Jenan's leather pants." He frowned. "Is there some reason behind your reluctance to get new outfits that I should know about?"

"Just what you would call typical male adolescence reluctance, master."

"In that case, the sooner you start, the sooner you'll finish."

"Yes, master."

"Mew!" A small furry gray streak pounced on Anakin's feet.

"t'lya!" Anakin sat on the floor and scooped up the felinoid. "You look wonderful!"

She Purred at him as she treated him to a monologue in felinoid of What Had Been Happening. Qui-Gon felt a slight nudge against his own ankle and looked down to see r'val sitting there, shyly regarding the newcomer. Anakin gave his master a slight smile, proving he was aware of the other felinoid's presence. When t'lya finally wound down he asked for an introduction. "So, t'lya...may I meet r'val? He seems to have taken excellent care of my master, the lion, while I was separated from him. I'd like to thank r'val for doing that."

"Mrrow mrr mew!" t'lya agreed enthusiastically, squirming out of Ani's lap to dash to her mate and nudged him forward.

r'val gave her a hesitant look and took a few steps forward. "Mrow," the felinoid offered politely.

t'lya did the equivalent of rolling her eyes and nudged him even closer. "Mrr mrrow mrrow mrr mew mrr," she told Ani.

Qui-Gon was hard pressed to hide his smile as Anakin mentally translated her comment back into something he could understand and it carried over the training bond. 'He's shy I know, but he's really very Nice when you get to know him. He found Stuff on the ship and Saved Us all!'

Ani was appropriately impressed. "Stuff?"

"Mrrow!"

"Bombs!" His padawan turned his gaze to Qui-Gon. "You didn't mention bombs."

"Didn't I?" Qui-Gon asked, expression carefully schooled to innocence.

Ani turned back to the felinoids. "Tell me more about them, if you would please?"

"Mrr mew mrrow," r'val said modestly.

"I see. Quite excellent work in finding them, r'val. You saved the two most important people in my life. Thank you." Ani gravely bowed to the felinoid.

r'val purred and allowed himself to be pulled into Ani's lap with t'lya.

"I'll look at clothes in a few minutes, master," Ani spoke softly, not raising his eyes from the animals in his lap.

"That's fine Ani," Qui-Gon said, smiling at the scene the three of them made.

 

******************* The day continued on with packages arriving periodically, all of them labeled in Jenan's distinctive handwriting. All of them quite small, hardened cases that required a thumbprint or voice command to open. Finally in the late afternoon the door opened and there was his mate.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out in welcome, going over and giving him as enthusiastic a greeting as he had given his master.

"Good to see you, Anakin." Obi-Wan hugged him back tightly. "Glad to have you here."

"I'm glad to *be* here. Though I hope to get to do more than just shop."

"An undercover identity needs the proper camouflage," Qui-Gon told him patiently as he got up from the couch and approached them. He squeezed Ani's shoulder and then turned to face his lifemate.

"Indeed. Which explains why I am in these clothes and not anything remotely reasonable." Obi-Wan gave him a slight bow. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," he replied quietly, moving back to let Obi-Wan by.

"I'm going to shower and take a nap. Shall we plan on dinner together?"

"Yes, a good idea." He reached out and trailed his fingers along his lifemate's arm as Obi-Wan moved past him, needing that contact, brief as it was.

[Join me after I clean up. We need to talk.] His lover gave no outward sign of the touch between them, nor the silent conversation he initiated.

[Yes, we do. And I will.] Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan disappear into the bedroom and then turned back to find Anakin staring at him with a frown.

"Why is he angry with you?"

There were times, Qui-Gon reflected, when he could wish his padawan was a little less observant. "I...miscalculated rather badly."

The frown deepened. "And his error?"

Having a fool for a lifemate, he thought. Aloud he admitted, "This time it was my error, Ani."

In Ani's eyes he could see his failure reflected, a bit more of the hero worship fade. "I see."

Part of him mourned that, but a greater part knew that it was inevitable. Part of growing up. "None of us are perfect, Ani. Not even me. Particularly not me."

"You going to go in there and fix it?"

"I am going to do my best to do so." He heard the sonics turn on and knew his lifemate was in the shower.

"You want any help?"

Qui-Gon smiled at that. Always his padawan's first inclination was to try and help. "Thank you," he said seriously. "But this is something I must do myself." He paused then added, "I could use a hug though."

Ani gave him another tight hug. "Of course, master."

He smiled and ruffled Anakin's hair when he was released. "Thank you, Ani." He heard the shower turn off. Time to face the music.

[It's not an execution.]

Another faint smile at that as he headed into the bedroom. [I know.]

Obi-Wan was tying his robe shut as their eyes met. "How went your night?"

"Lonely without you." Qui-Gon perched on the edge of the bed. "I spent it meditating."

"Did that help?" His mate slipped past him to sit on the bed, sliding under the covers.

He turned slightly, so to keep facing Obi-Wan. "It helped put it into perspective." And to release the most paralyzing of his guilt.

"Good. You feel much more balanced than last night."

"I hope so. It was not easy to accept that I could become so narrowly focused that I could make such an error with our relationship. Our trust. And it is even harder to let go of the guilt about it. But I have been trying."

"Your focus and concentration on a single issue has helped far more often than it has caused problems, Qui-Gon."

"It has its time and place," he agreed. "But not when it hurts you, hurts us."

"Agreed." His fingers were clasped between Obi-Wan's hands. Qui-Gon let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding at that simple touch. "I told you there was no problem between us. Do you believe me?"

 

He searched his lifemate's eyes for a long moment, seeing none of the things he'd feared he would the night before. "Yes."

Obi-Wan seemed satisfied with that answer. Shrugging off the robe he turned and laid down on his stomach, the sheets coming to rest around his hips. "Touch me. Please."

He didn't need any more encouragement, immediately sliding his hands over the bare skin of Obi-Wan's back, up over his shoulders and down his arms. He laid down covering his lifemate's body with his own, making a small sound of relief deep in his throat.

 

[Missed you.] Was whispered across the bond between them.

[My light.] He sighed and nuzzled the back of his lifemate's neck.

[Stay as long as you like. I need to get some sleep before dinner and the tournament.]

"Tournament?"

"Hoverball. I qualified last night for it."

"So that was where you were."

"It paid for everything that arrived today." He could feel Obi-Wan shrug beneath him.

"I had been wondering if we had any money left." Qui-Gon tried for a teasing tone but it fell a bit flat. Still too soon after their being at odds for it to feel natural, he supposed.

"When I said that I would only spend money I made, I meant it."

"That isn't necessary," he ventured cautiously. Aware this was treading close to a subject he wasn't sure either of them were up to dealing with right then.

"Appearances demand it at this point. I didn't exactly walk out of here with any valuables yesterday."

"Considering the amount of your success, perhaps I should be asking you for money."

"Just be happy I didn't put the ship up as collateral for my bets."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "You would never do that. You hate traveling by commercial transport too much."

"That's only because they never do what I want and take forever to get anywhere. Not to mention those pesky rules about not letting me pilot."

"My General." He chuckled softly.

"Going to sleep now," Obi-Wan muttered.

[Love you,] Qui-Gon whispered across their bond.

[Love you.]

Something inside him loosened at the return of those words. He sighed and relaxed even more at them. A faint whisper of the Force opened the curtain enough that a sunbeam fell across the bed, a stripe of warmth over their skin. Contentment eased through the sleepy knight as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Qui-Gon chuckled softly at that and with thought of indolent felinoids, soon followed his lifemate into slumber.

When he woke it was to two additional furry bodies pressed up against them, t'lya snoring on top of him, r'val more wisely curled up on the pillow next to Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan was still deeply asleep, echoes of his dreams flowing through the bond. Qui-Gon shifted enough to drop a kiss on Obi-Wan's shoulder, then laid still again, basking in the physical and mental presence of his bondmate.

"mrr?" r'val whispered to him, coming to stand next to Qui-Gon's head. Did the Lion sleep well?

"Yes," he whispered back, sending an image of him and Obi-Wan curled up together as they were, and the contentment that gave him.

And it had been sleep he had needed. After the tension of the events of the night before and then spending the rest of the time apart. The bond may no longer be tying them together at the hip but Qui-Gon had yet to master the ability to sleep without his Obi-Wan in his arms.

r'val purred in understanding. He too no longer enjoyed Napping alone. Perhaps r'val and the Lion could speak to their mates about it? This need to be together.

He smiled faintly. "Perhaps. Do you think t'lya is unaware?"

The male felinoid pointed out that t'lya's small and very lovely body was laying on the Lion, quite out of reach of r'val.

Qui-Gon gave him a serious nod. "Perhaps you should speak of it then," he agreed.

"Mrr mew?" Would the Lion mind if r'val curled up with t'lya for a few minutes?

He wordlessly gave his permission, beckoning the felinoid with a chin gesture.

The animal carefully hopped up and Qui-Gon could feel the slight weight of him settling around t'lya, circling her body with his larger one, not unlike the way Qui-Gon was covering every inch of Obi-Wan and then some.

There was a soft "Mrrr?" and shifting as t'lya reacted to his presence and then sleepy purring that made Qui-Gon's bones vibrate.

His lifemate's dreams began to change, shifting to the more active orderliness of waking. [Hmm?]

[Good afternoon, love,] he sent, with a warm mental embrace.

[Mm-hmm.]

He chuckled, dropping another kiss on his lifemate's shoulder. A sleepy Obi-Wan was quite endearing.

[Not fluffy though,] his mental voice lazy, almost sated.

[No, not anymore,] he agreed, nuzzling at Obi-Wan's short hair. He would have to make sure to talk him into growing it back.

[Maybe.]

[Your decision, of course,] Qui-Gon was quick to add. Though he would miss running his hands through it if Obi-Wan did not grow it out again.

[Did the air grow thinner on this planet while I was asleep?]

[Hmmm?]

[I seem to be having trouble filling my lungs.]

[Ah. My apologies.] He tried to shift enough to give his bondmate a bit more room, but froze again at the complaining meows and pricks of claws.

[Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi master and filling in a felinoid sandwich.]

He chuckled again. [I have been much worse occupations.]

[I can't think of any at the moment.]

[No?] He shifted slightly, using the Force this time to hold the two felinoids steady.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he was finally able to draw in a deep breath. [Thank you.]

[I did not mean to flatten you.] Faintly contrite.

[A little work and I'll pop right back into my regular shape, Qui-Gon.] His lifemate was definitely awake now.

Letting his eyes rove over his lifemate's form, Qui-Gon commented, [It's quite a nice shape.]

[Just improving on what I was born with.]

[Hm.] He ran a hand lightly over Obi-Wan's back and slid it under the sheet.

[Are you feeling me up?] his mate asked in an arch tone.

[I believe I am,] he replied, spreading his hand over Obi-Wan's buttocks, his thumb naturally falling into his cleft. [Do you want me to stop?]

"I'd rather it stayed sensual and not sexual, if you don't mind," Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Of course," he replied quietly. He hadn't been planning anything, not really. He'd just been enjoying the touching, the teasing. But after the night before, he supposed he should've expected Obi-Wan to verbally set limits. Forcing a lightness into a tone, he continued, "I couldn't do much anyway, being a bed for felinoids as I am."

"Well, this time it's your turn to be their bed. A good, if incidental massage."

The comment made him suddenly very aware again of the vibrations the quiet purring was setting through his body. "I have noticed that."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Weird, isn't it?"

"It is a...unique experience."

"Should I move them for you?" His mate turned so their eyes could meet.

"They are fine, for the moment at least." He smiled faintly, letting himself fall into his lifemate's gaze. "I do not wish to interrupt their time curling up together before I have to."

"As you wish." Obi-Wan sighed softly and began to relax again, almost dozing.

"Nor do I want to interrupt our time," Qui-Gon added, letting his fingers skim over his lifemate's back again. Being careful to stay above the sheet this time.

[Qui-Gon, I would have said no to making love this afternoon regardless of what had happened last night. I'm simply not in the mood.]

[I-] He blinked. [I didn't mean...]

[I didn't want you to have an assumption about why I said what I did. So I am going to be clear from now on.]

"I was letting my focus narrow too much again, wasn't I?" he said ruefully. Knowing it wouldn't be the last time he did that.

"I have been known to do things for more than one reason." One eye cracked open, a humorous twinkle lurking in its depths.

"You have always been complicated," Qui-Gon agreed, smiling faintly at him.

"Had something to do with the way I was raised I suspect."

"Partially. I suspect it is something inherent in your soul." Brushing fingers over Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Our soul," his lifemate murmured sleepily.

[Yes.]

They laid like that for a few minutes until there was a faint rumble from Obi-Wan's stomach. It was answered with an interrogative growl from t'lya.

"One does not live by sunbeams alone?" Qui-Gon asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I should eat something," his mate admitted with a slight blush. "You do need to keep your strength up. For Hoverball."

"Not really. That's all adrenaline and nerves." Obi-Wan stretched and sat up.

Qui-Gon held still long enough for the two felinoids to get up, then sat up himself. There was a long moment where the felinoids, Obi-Wan included were stretching around him. Obi-Wan flopped back onto the bed which of course led to t'lya walking across Qui-Gon's legs to stand on Obi-Wan's chest and stare at him.

"Mew. Mrr mrrow," she said imperiously.

"If you want me to get up and feed you, then you need to move." She was gathered up in Obi-Wan hands as he rolled off the bed. "Haven't you figured out how to order from the dispenser yet?"

"Mrrow mrr mrrow," she grumbled.

"We'll have to speak to the management about that," Qui-Gon said, watching his mate appreciatively.

"Doesn't understand felinoid? A definite shortcoming. I'll program it for you tonight." Obi-Wan ordered in meals for the felinoids and then continued on to the closet. "What should I wear tonight?"

"Mmm. The black outfit?"

A pair of small, tight black shorts were pulled on before the silk pants were tied off around the waist. The thigh high black boots were next and the jacket pulled on but not fastened as he picked up his felinoid again. "No outfit is complete without cat hair," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Then all our outfits are most definitely complete." He got up and headed for the closet himself, pulling out one of Jenai's more expensive outfits, a business type suit that looked conservative, until one realized it was made out of thalion leather, a thin soft material that nonetheless had the ability to repel fire and low-level laser blasts.

"I can see who I'll be hiding behind when I have to strip for the hoverball tourney."

"Always glad to be of help."

"Dinner out?"

"We should put in an appearance, yes." Qui-Gon was slightly apprehensive though. He and Obi-Wan may have gotten beyond what had happened, but Jenai and Jenan may be a different story.

"Has anything been explained to Ani yet?"

"He knows something has happened between us."

"Then he's going to understand why Jenan is going to be difficult?"

"We may want to clarify that it is Jenan and Jenai, and not Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon's voice went up slightly at the end in a questioning tone, as part of him needed to hear that confirmed himself.

"Of course." Obi-Wan bowed slightly in his direction before turning back to the closet and gathering his weapons.

"Obi-Wan." When his mate turned to look at him, he found himself with nothing to say.

"If you'd rather not do this I can claim a deadly hangnail or a party and not go."

"No. This is why we are here. We need to do this." He took a deep breath. He would deal with it. It was a situation he had created after all.

"By the way, you bought Jenan a horrendously expensive new airbike to make up for your error. I had to tell the crowd something when I was out all night alone."

"Fully equipped, I trust?" he asked, slipping into Jenai.

"Of course. It's also painted the same color blue as your eyes."

"To remind you of me while you ride it, of course."

"Yes. Who else would I want to be reminded of?"

"No one."

"So what does that tell you, mate?"

Jenai met Jenan's eyes and said steadily, "That you are mine, regardless."

"Then everything else is irrelevant, is it not?"

"Not...irrelevant. I would not have you miserable."

Jenan stepped up to him, violating any sense of personal space. "I will not tolerate it. Is that clear?"

"It won't happen again," he stated firmly. If it did, anything that his mate wanted to do him he would deserve.

"So are you sure you want to have a meal in public with me? I mean, I'll have sharp utensils..."

"You have sharp utensils all the time," Jenai pointed out with a faint smile, gesturing to the blades that Jenan was rarely without.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," his mate affirmed with a predatory smile, stepping back.

"I'm not sure I'd go that far," he muttered under his breath, then gestured for Jenan to proceed him out of the room.

"Actually, lover -- Why don't you go first?"

He paused and looked at his mate for a long moment. Then he nodded and moved past Jenan. P'an was waiting scrolling through the messages as he waited for them, dressed in his new clothing. "Uncle?"

"I see you got your new wardrobe," Jenai said to the youth, nodding in approval at the outfit.

"You made it clear my current one was not acceptable and I wanted to be able to go out with you tonight."

He smiled faintly. "The old one was in danger of ripping if you stretched in the wrong direction."

"Yes, Uncle. I made sure the old one was disposed of properly."

"Very good. We're going out to dinner and then Jenan has a Hoverball tournament to win."

"Any chance I can try out the simulators?"

"We shall see, but I believe we can work it in."

"Thank you, Uncle." P'an bowed slightly and headed for the door, holding it open for Jenai.

He headed out, glancing over his shoulder at his mate who was following silently behind. Jenan smiled ever so slightly at him, carrying the two felinoids and somehow managing to look harmless and dangerous at the same time. It wasn't a new look for Jenan, but Jenai wasn't used to feeling as unsettled by it as bystanders were.

[Anything I can help you with, mate?]

[Should there be?] he replied, turning back around to watch where he was going.

[Just enjoying the view,] his mate replied with a non-sequitor. [I can see why people like watching you.]

Jenai smiled faintly. [They barely notice me when you're around.]

[Then we should change that. Get you something more...flashy.]

[Flashy,] he repeated dubiously.

[Provocative then. Something that shows off the lovely view I'm getting from back here.]

He swore he could feel his mate's gaze like a physical touch. It was an effort not to blush.

[Definitely a sheer shirt.]

[That's not where you're looking.]

[If you want sheer pants I won't complain.] Jenan sent a Force caress along said anatomy. [Oh yes, I can see the advantages to that.]

[Ah.] It had been a long time since he'd felt like squirming in embarrassment. [Sheer pants would be a bit...]

[Provocative. We're going shopping for clothes tomorrow. For you.]

[No sheer pants,] he said.

[You are the one that brought it up.] Jenan coughed discretely, hiding a smile behind his hand.

[And I'm the one dismissing it.]

[You didn't even try them on and you are dismissing them already.] Jenan stepped into the 'lift with the bodyguards.

[There are certain things I do not feel like sharing with the masses,] Jenai turned and looked at his mate.

[One is not always given a choice.] Jenan turned away, his attention fixed on the transparent walls.

Jenai was able to keep his flinch totally inward, but it didn't make its impact any less. His mate did not need blades to draw blood from him. And there was nothing he could do or say as a defense. He was totally open to his mate, even more so than usual this night.

r'val was handed over to him and t'lya to P'an. As soon as the doors opened on the main dining level Jenan stepped out. "I will meet you in the restaurant later. Excuse me." He vanished into the crowd, one of the oversized Wookie bodyguards at his heels.

Jenai watched him go, then turned to P'an. "Shall we get a table?" he asked, his expression and voice holding none of his inner turmoil.

"That must have been some fight," P'an muttered before heading into the nearest place with an empty table.

"We never do things halfway," Jenai replied. "Even fight."

"Remind me not to get in the middle."

He managed a faint smile as he laid a hand on P'an's shoulder. "We'll try to keep you out of the crossfire."

"I'll just keep my head down."

"Head down but eyes open is always a good modus operandi."

P'an's eyes widened as he looked over the menu. "I don't even know what half this stuff is."

"We'll have to work on broadening your culinary experience." Jenai smiled at the youth. "Is there something you want me to advise you on?"

"Something that won't attack me or squirm when I cut into it might be a good start, Uncle."

"Ah. The Alderaanain squid would be a bad choice, then."

His nephew shuddered. "I think I'll stick with the soup and maybe a nerf steak."

Jenai nodded. "Nothing wrong with nerf steak." And over the training bond, he added, [I've always tried to avoid eating things that may still be actively trying to eat me first.]

[I'll remember that, master.] "Should we order something for Jenan?"

[Mate?] Jenai sent across the bond, this giving him the excuse he needed to contact Jenan.

[Yes?] He got a sense of Jenan looking out over the gaming floors, watching the people.

[We're about to order. Do you want us to order something for you as well?]

[Just something to drink. I find I have no appetite.]

Jenai frowned. [Your stomach was growling earlier,] he pointed out.

[After the matches, perhaps.]

There had been times in the past where he would have insisted his mate eat now, but they had vanished even before the previous night. For the most part at least. [You are joining us though?]

[When I feel I can without hurting you unnecessarily, yes.]

He sighed. There was nothing he could say to that. Even that Jenan's absence hurt as well.

[I should not have said such things to you. I will beg an apology of you later, when we are alone and you can see my face, hear my words.]

[If anyone has the right, you do.]

There was a mental snort at that and then his mate's attention turned back to the many gambling tables, ending the conversation. Jenai sighed again, turning his own attention back to his surroundings and his companion. He found his own appetite had vanished as well.

P'an watched him solemnly. "I ordered soup for all of us."

"Thank you," he said formally, knowing he would try to it some of it to placate his padawan if nothing else.

[You are my master. It is my duty to look after you as much as it is yours to look after me.]

[Yes.] He found a smile for the youth. [And you have always done it admirably.]

[Then you will eat the soup and so will Jenan.]

The smile widened, became more genuine as he caught a glimpse of the man his padawan would become. [Yes, sir,] he said teasingly.

Anakin's cheeks reddened for a moment but his mental voice was steady and laced with humor. [And don't you forget it. Master.]

[I'm sure you'll remind me if I ever dare to.]

[I doubt I'll be this brave again for several more years. This is a rather unique set of circumstances.]

[Life is made up of unique sets of circumstances.]

[Then this confluence of circumstance is not one I ever want to see again, nor anything close to it. You hurt.]

Jenai looked at him seriously. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome." P'an took a sip of his drink. "Do I need to go find our associate or is he coming here?"

Again Jenai reached through the bond to his mate. Jenan appeared a moment later, bodyguard still in tow. There were several other people around his age hovering nearby, clearly wanting to speak to him.

Jenai smiled faintly at that. "I see you've developed a following," he said as his mate sat down.

"Just concerned about their bets I suspect," he replied dismissively. "Or hoping I'll take one of them upstairs."

A wave of jealousy and possessiveness surprised Jenai at that. Surprised him because it wasn't the first time others had looked at his mate hoping such a thing. It hadn't bothered him before. Actually that wasn't entirely true. There had been a few times, back in the early days, when they were still in a teacher/apprentice relationship that he'd had exactly these feelings. That may have been the origin of his very public and very definite demonstrations of possession that have always typified his and Jenan's public relationship.

An eyebrow raised slightly as those feelings traveled over the bond to his mate then Jenan acted. He slipped out of his chair to kneel at Jenai's side, making clear his choice. The gesture went straight to Jenai's heart, especially considering their current situation. [Thank you,] he sent, reaching out and touching Jenan's cheek.

The green eyes watched him with sorrow painted in their depths and then he was returning to his seat. "So now that I've made my, ahem, position clear to the entire hotel what are we having for dinner?"

"P'an ordered us all some soup to start with."

"Excellent." Jenan turned to his bodyguard. "Don't let them interrupt our meal please."

The wookie grunted assent and turned her back to them, facing the hovering onlookers. The bowcaster on her hip was brought to bear. They quickly scattered. t'lya, perched on the edge of the table, puffed up her fur and glared at the onlookers as well. "Mrrow grrrowl mrr!"

"Thank you, lovely," Jenan spoke softly then held out a cat treat. "I need all the defenders I can get."

She purred at him, rubbing her head up against his hand.

"Not hungry? That's a first." With a smile he picked her up and put her in his lap.

"She and r'val had a rather substantial feast before we left our quarters," Jenai pointed out. "Even t'lya can only eat so much cream."

"And I think she's finally reached full size."

"Lengthwise at least."

"I think she's filling out quite nicely. A wonderfully proportioned felinoid."

"Mrr mew!" r'val agreed from his position at Jenai's elbow.

"So, now we need to decide what the strategy is for the evening."

Jenai smiled faintly. "You compete, I bet on you, we go back to our room richer than we left."

"So no Sabbacc or shopping tonight? As you wish, Jenai." With a graceful shrug and a wry smile Jenan began eating his soup.

"I thought you had the shopping planned for tomorrow," he ventured, carefully going back to their earlier conversation. "Updating my wardrobe."

"Shopping as in portable goods, mate. Currency has such a fluctuating value."

"True. After the tournament then?"

"Provided I am in a state to walk, yes."

"If you're not, the shopping can wait." Through the bond he added, [Your health is more important than any fortune.]

[It's hoverball not anything really dangerous.]

[You're the one who brought up being able to walk,] he replied, lifting an eyebrow.

[You tend to pounce me. That normally leads to not being able to walk.]

[Ah. Perhaps then I should let you pounce me instead.]

[I think not.]

Jenai suppressed a sigh. Trying not to read too much into it. [You of course can celebrate your victory any way you wish.]

[You are making the assumption that I will win.] Jenan turned to P'an. "Good choice for dinner. The soup is quite delicious."

"I just picked something I actually recognized," P'an said with a shrug. "That definitely narrowed down the choices."

"Thank you nonetheless, P'an," Jenai said, smiling at the youth. To Jenan he sent, [I've seen you play. I know what you're capable of. Of course I'm assuming you're going to win.]

"I never know what to do with the things that are still moving anyway. At least not on my dinner plate." Jenan broke off some bread and began nibbling on it. [When its something I care about, I win.]

[I have noticed that,] he replied blandly.

P'an sighed in relief. "At least its not just me."

"Oh no, but you should learn." Jenan looked at his mate narrowly but only took a sip of his water.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," P'an said, making a face.

"Not on this trip. It's likely to be poisonous. Something we should save for a time you can get sick privately."

"Great. Something to look forward to." "You could always play hoverball against me."

"Or you could sim race against me," P'an shot back.

"Certainly. Name the place and time."

P'an grinned. "Tomorrow. The sims on fifth level."

"After lunch then."

"Wizard."

"And next time I get to pick the game."

P'an's smile faltered a little at that, but he nodded in agreement. "Okay, sure."

"And now, if you'll excuse me I should go get ready."

Jenai nodded. "We'll take care of the bill and come up to cheer you on." Through the bond he added, [You do realize that though he'd rather do sim racing than most of the other activities around here, the important part of the equation is spending time with you.]

Jenan nodded in agreement to the spoken and mental statements. "See you later. t'lya, keep an eye on them for me."

"Mrr!" the felinoid promised.

"Good luck, mate," Jenai said softly.

"Thank you." As soon as Jenan stepped out of the restaurant proper the sycophants were back.

"My mate the celebrity," he murmured as he watched bemused.

[Ick,] Jenan said succinctly and gestured urgently to the bodyguard.

Jenai chuckled. It felt good to do so and he relished the sensation.

[I swear all I did was play hoverball.]

[You have never been able to see your own charms. That in itself is one of them.]

[I suppose that makes some sort of sense.]

[It does. Call it a Jenai-ism, if you'd like.] He signed the bill and headed out of the restaurant with P'an.

"Uncle? What exactly is hoverball anyway?" P'an asked quietly, carrying t'lya.

"A game of skill. It started on Corellia, I believe."

"So coming from Corellia it would be physical skill?"

"Yes. It is played between two competitors in a small room specially constructed with gravity repulsors."

"Zero G? Wizard!" Jenai had the suspicion that once P'an got a look at the game, he'd have another avid hoverballer on his hands. "I haven't had much time to practice in zero g."

"Talk to Jenan. I'm sure he'll be glad to show you the basics of the game."

"Somehow I doubt that, Uncle."

That sobered Jenai for a moment. "If not, I'll teach you myself if you want to learn."

"I just don't know that we are going to have the time."

There was that. There was no saying how soon things were going to start happening. Reaching out with his Forcesense, he had the feeling it would not be long at all.

"We do have appointments, you know," P'an finished for the benefit of anyone who might be listening.

He nodded. "Still, we'll try to fit in around them. If not now, then at some point in the future."

"Any chance we could build one? I'm sure Jenan would like the practice at home."

"That's something we'll discuss when we get home," he stated firmly. Not that he thought he had much choice of saying no at this point.

They'd made it up to the level where the viewing lounges for the Hoverball competitions were located, rooms that were already starting to fill up in anticipation of the finals that would be starting shortly. Much to the consertation of the felinoids as well as their bodyguard, they pushed their way to the front row of a room and sat. "I imagine the view doesn't much matter with zero-G," P'an commented.

"Perhaps not. You'll see." Jenai turned to the console attached to his seat and called up the order of the matches.

Semi-finals as well as finals were being done tonight. Eight contenders in a round robin elimination tourney. Jenan was not in the first match, but was in the second. They had a few minutes to wait. He took the opportunity to let his senses range out, listening to the conversations around them, testing the emotional atmosphere. Most of what he heard and felt was what could be expected in such a gathering, but there was an undercurrent...Of worry. Of desperation. Of fear.

[Much the same here, even if it isn't consciously. Many of my fellow competitors are leaving as soon as they can get the funds together.]

[Something is definitely happening,] Jenai agreed. [We just need to track it to its source.]

[There are several people in the tournament that need the money to get off planet. Those that lose should be easy to follow. Desperate people do stupid things.]

[It is a good place to start.]

[And we might want to follow our 'friend' from yesterday. He's back in the hotel. I have a feeling he knows far more than he's letting on.]

[That would not surprise me either. There was a definite feel of smugness, of hidden knowledge about him.]

He paused and then added, [After our encounter yesterday, we may not have to do too much. He strikes me as the type to try for petty payback.]

[Then I just have to make myself available.]

[Carefully,] he couldn't stop himself from warning. [He may not be dangerous in and of himself, but we do not know exactly what we're dealing with.]

[I will do it when you and P'an are within reach.]

[Good.] He paused then added, [Thank you.]

[You're welcome.]

Jenan's match was announced. [You're up. Good luck, mate.]

Wearing only a helmet that covered his head, along with a clear shield that protected his face, and the black skintight shorts he'd slipped into earlier, Jenan entered the competition area. Jenai watched his mate move with real pleasure, wondering how it was that Jenan couldn't understand the allure he projected. All around him he heard people murmuring, talking about Jenan, anticipation among them reaching higher.

[You are besotted,] Jenan said fondly before turning all of his considerable attention to the match.

[Happily so. But that does not mean you are not able to pull others in just by your presence.]

Done in zero gravity, the better players of the game took full advantage of the weightlessness to set up a zoned defense. Protecting an area in three dimensions and using their bodies, walls, the ball, and even their opponents to do fantastic movements. Within broad parameters size or body shape didn't matter, since the usual advantages of weight were ignored. What mattered here were reach and speed and how you used it. And Jenan had both in spades and used them with a mastery that put others to shame. Jenai watched as his mate dove and swooped, moving with a speed and grace that made his opponent seem clumsy and slow to the point of immovability. Around him the conversations had quieted and the only sounds were collective gasps and murmurs at the match. At Jenan's performance specifically. The matches went quickly and soon it was down to the final round. There was a quarter hour break between the semi-finals and the last round. Far more for the purposes of making bets than to give the competitors a breather.

Jenai got up and made his way through the throngs, heading to meet up with his mate for a few brief moments. Jenan had pulled off his helmet and was dumping lukewarm water over his head when Jenai caught sight of him. He stopped and just watched for a moment. Besotted, Jenan had named him. He could not deny it.

[Light,] he whispered over the bond.

[Our light, mate.]

A light that was still strong. Regardless. He smiled faintly as he crossed the room to Jenan's side. "Well played."

"It almost had me, there at the end. I got lucky."

"As much or more skill than luck I think." He reached out and caught a drop of water as it dripped from Jenan's hair.

Jenan reached out and sucked it off his fingers before he could pull away. "Perhaps."

Jenai smiled, knowing his eyes were going dark. "Definitely skill."

"I can show you some skill later, privately, if you like."

"I would." He caressed Jenan's cheek before letting his hand drop back to his side. [Provided that Thalen does not make a move tonight.]

[Business before pleasure, as always. Thalen has been seen in the gallery.] His mate turned back to cleaning up. "What are we doing with my winnings so far?"

"What would you like to do? Is there something you want?"

"Tonight's winnings are for you, mate. I spent quite enough of myself last night."

"I'll have to give it some thought then. Perhaps we can use it on that new wardrobe you've been trying to talk me into."

"Your current wardrobe is quite adequate. I was. . .teasing." Jenai met his mate's gaze for a long moment, searching. "Baiting you to be more honest."

"I see." He nodded. [I will try to work on that.]

"So shall we find some bauble that meets your eye then?"

"All right." Gaining confidence, he reached out and took hold of Jenan's hand, bringing it to his lips. "After you win the competition."

"You make it sound so easy," the bright-eyed man laughed.

"Easy? Perhaps not? All but a foregone conclusion? I know how you play."

Jenan stepped closer and whispered in his ear. "Thalen offered me twice my bet to throw the match." A gentle nip to the lobe and his mate was leaning back.

Jenai gave his mate a sharp look. Apparently things were already beginning to move.

"And he has lots of friends to support him. Big party, lots of toys."

"We always seem to get invited to the best of those kinds of parties," Jenai observed.

"Yes. I apparently have an engraved invitation to this one. He'll be rather upset if I miss it."

"I'll just have to convey our regrets then." He stepped closer and rested his hands on Jenan's waist. "That kind of party is not on tonight's agenda."

"Your wishes of course overrule all else, mate." Jenan nodded and rubbed his cheek against Jenai's. "Though our conversations have been rather public of late, my apologies for that."

Jenan was alluding to telepaths that could overhear perhaps even the mental bonds between them. His mate, the ever-cautious one would take no chances. Only physical contact and empathy would be all they allowed themselves until they were sure it was safe to speak freely. They had made no secret of the bond between them, one that mimicked telepathy. One that Thalen clearly wanted to tap into and use to get even for his embarrassment at their hands.

"It cannot be helped in places like this," Jenai replied. "There is few places truly private outside our quarters." Where they had the portable mental shield stored that Ani had given them several years ago.

"Yes. Too bad we can't take a bit of that with us wherever we go."

"With the proper mindset, even the most public of places can be private." For the audience he was now sure they had, Jenai followed that comment up with a deep, lingering kiss.

There was a moment's stiffness to Jenan before he relaxed and accepted the kiss, carefully holding his water-streaked body away from his mate's immaculate clothes.

"Indeed," Jenan whispered as the kiss broke. "I should be going and you need to get back to your seat."

Jenai nodded, his eyes meeting his mate's for a long moment. Communication that not even a telepath could eavesdrop on. "Good luck, mate," he said as he stepped back.

"You told me I didn't need luck."

Jenai smiled. "Never hurts to have fate on your side as well."

"Make up your mind, mate." Jenan waved and headed back down the short corridor to wait for the start of the match. There he would be scanned again to insure no weapons had been secreted on his body anywhere during the short break. That included all the known contact poisons and psychotropic drugs. Jenan's considerable skills aside, Jenai wasn't sure he liked the idea of his mate being unarmed in the present situation, but there was little either of them could do about it in the situation. He would just have to trust in the Force.

And in Jenan.

As close to a sure thing as any gamble could be.

He made it back to his seat just in time for the start of the match. r'val and t'lya had been curled up on his seat and promptly crawled into his lap, purring hesitantly. Smiling, he petted both animals, his attention drawn to the window onto the playing area where Jenan and his opponent were both just entering.

They took their starting positions and then light flashed signaling the start of the match. Immediately Jenan went on the offensive, making it clear he was out to win. Jenai kept the smile on his face as he watched, though his other senses were again keeping track of things around them. He felt a flash of anger slightly behind him and off to the left and turned his head slightly to get a look at its source. It was a Rodian that was glaring at Jenan like his actions were a personal affront. Which it would be if he was expecting Jenan to throw the match. Another being they needed to watch, found and marked, Jenai thought with a small surge of satisfaction.

As he had predicted though, the ending was a foregone conclusion with Jenan competing. There was one rather nasty slam into the wall by his opponent, but other than that it ended cleanly. Not only a win but also a complete rout. The spike of anger from the Rodian became almost incandescent. Out of the corner of his eye Jenai saw him slip out of his seat and head out of the lounge at breakneck speed.

"Come on," Jenai said to P'an, picking up the felinoids and standing. He settled r'val on his shoulder and t'lya inside his jacket.

He caught a glimpse of his mate heading back into the preparation area, a crowd of people closing in on him. His bodyguard was nowhere in sight. Stomach tightening in apprehension, Jenai started to pick his way through the crowd to the door. Jenan was just as hyper aware, he could sense through their bond.

[Jenai? Where are you? I am --] And the mental voice cut off. There was a sense of danger and anger. Then it was gone, replaced by an almost slurred relaxation in his mate's mind, distinctly muted.

"Jenan!" Jenai yelled, breaking into a run, brusquely pushing people aside.

P'an caught hold of the back of his jacket, determined not to be lost in the crowd. "Uncle?"

"Jenan's been taken," he threw over his shoulder, not pausing in his forward momentum. He reached for his mate over the bond, knowing from its feel that if it was anything less than a lifebond it would be totally blocked. At first there was nothing more than that muted awareness and drifting. Jenai was starting to truly panic when it finally happened.

Very faintly he could just hear purring over the bond. Their 'codeword' that while unexpected had occurred, no real danger was present. Relief flowed through Jenai, though he was careful not to let it show in his body language or his surface thoughts. It wouldn't do to give away that this was what they wanted. A way of getting close enough to find out what their enemy's plans were.

"Shall I call hotel security?" P'an asked, knowing it would just double the confusion.

Jenai shook his head. "We'd have to spend time explaining when we could be getting him back."

"Is he tagged at all? Can you find him?"

"Mrr mrow?" t'lya asked worriedly, r'val echoing it softly.

"They're shielding him telepathically." Knowing that P'an would read between the lines.

A fluent curse of P'an's home world followed. "And he's not wearing anything useful."

"Doesn't matter. We'll find him." He let his expression set in his coldest, most determined expression.

"Where do we start?"

"From where he was taken." They were already headed in that direction, even as Jenai's sense of his mate told him that Jenan was already being moved away.

"Yes, Uncle. Let me know what to do."

He nodded, mutely squeezing the youth's shoulder. Then he turned his attention back to putting on a show of a futile search. Amazingly they had left Jenan's stuff in the locker, untouched. Perhaps they thought it had been trapped against unwary hands, or they didn't want to take the time. A hotel employee stepped up with the prize chit, complaining bitterly about the champion that was seen being carried off by a rather raucous party. Wisely P'an shooed him away before Jenai could crawl down his throat or freeze him in his tracks. Money was the least of their concerns. All the while he felt Jenan's physical presence getting further and further away. The frustration he showed was very real as there was nothing he could do except keep up the pretense of not knowing.

************************************************ **end salvo 11

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------


	13. Twelfth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would be able to follow his mate's presence if he was blind and deaf. But that wasn't the point. So he stood there, glaring up at the sky, and mutely shook his head. Faintly he could hear the purring again, as reassuring as Jenan could be under the circumstances. With one last look at the dark sky overhead they returned to the interior of the hotel where security had finally caught on to the fact that one of their guests was missing.

Dutifully they followed the invisible trail that lead out of the hotel to an air taxi stand. "Can you still follow him?"

He would be able to follow his mate's presence if he was blind and deaf. But that wasn't the point. So he stood there, glaring up at the sky, and mutely shook his head. Faintly he could hear the purring again, as reassuring as Jenan could be under the circumstances. With one last look at the dark sky overhead they returned to the interior of the hotel where security had finally caught on to the fact that one of their guests was missing.

Jenan's bodyguard had been tampered with, she was insisting that her charge was right here, next to her -- and she was pointing to empty air. The medical personnel were sure she'd been tampered with by a powerful telepath. Which fit very well with what they knew of the kidnappers. People were beginning to fall over themselves, quietly, to try and help the guests in the penthouse suite. A concern clearly driven by money and the trouble that Jenai could cause, not out of any real desire to help.

Oh, there were one or two exceptions in the bunch, but for the most part the employees were rather jaded about why they were doing their jobs. Inside of an hour, as they all pretended to sip tea in a private area of the hotel, reports from eyewitnesses were filtered to Jenai and P'an.

Clad only in the black shorts, a rather memorable experience for those who found humans attractive, his mate had appeared quite overcome by his victory. To those unaware of the circumstances he looked to be drunk, which would have been impossible given the match he'd just finished; or coming down off a chemical induced high, also impossible.

The security team came to the conclusion that Jenai had reached within seconds; his mate had been drugged to force coercion and spirited off to parts unknown. Now they were trying to determine what air taxi had taken the group away. That's when the flow of information came to a halt.

Jenai sat with an icy expression as the seconds crawled by, watching the security staff scurry around and basically chase its own tail. A hotel employee stepped up with the prize chit, complaining bitterly about the champion that was seen being carried off by a rather raucous party.

Wisely P'an shooed him away before Jenai could crawl down his throat or freeze him in his tracks. Money was the least of their concerns. Through the bond he could tell the Jenan had stopped moving; apparently he had arrived at wherever he was being taken.

"This is useless," P'an complained bitterly, ignoring the glares coming from the staff that heard him. "I say we hire some blood hunters and forget this."

"Or do the hunting ourselves," Jenai agreed, giving the staff a glare of his own. "We certainly couldn't do any worse."

"The longer we wait the harder it is going to be find him, Uncle." P'an ducked his head. "If you don't mind my saying so."

He nodded and stood. "And we are not accomplishing anything sitting here."

The staff saw them out, not sorry to see them go. Clearly they thought that the presence of 'family' was hindering them. Jenai led the way back into the club levels. "Keep your eyes open for a rodian," he said softly to P'an, extending his own senses not only for the rodian but also for any conversation or other hint of someone who might know something. Someone complaining about losing big in the match. Or someone who was being just that bit too smug.

"Didn't he leave early? Right out of the observation deck and took off?"

"Mrr mew mrow," t'lya said definitively before jumping out of Jenai's arms. She raced off into the crowd.

Exchanging glances, Jenai and P'an both hurried after her. Keeping her in "Sight" even when she wasn't in sight. They caught a flash of tail and then t'lya stopped. Her body stiffened into an unfamiliar pose and then she paced forward slowly, stalking. The rodian came into view. She'd found him.

Jenai caught up to her and stooped to pick her up. "Thank you," he said softly as r'val, still perched on his shoulder, purred softly at her. Then he moved forward, heading for the rodian.

She grumbled at not being able to take proper felinoid vengeance but subsided as soon as she saw the way Jenai had picked up her stalking technique. The rodian never had a chance to get away. One minute he was at the table, the next he was sitting in a quiet corner. Chatting with them, albeit nervously.

"You didn't seem to be enjoying the hoverball final very much," Jenai commented, leaning on one arm which he placed on the wall above the rodian's head. Invading his personal space and looming.

"No, not particularly. Bet on the wrong man."

"Lost a lot?"

"Enough." The unsavory character shrugged.

"Too bad. The fix wasn't as in as you thought."

"The human is new to the scene here. I put my bet in before I saw him start in the semi finals. Word was that he'd lose. Not hold up in the long run."

Jenai's eyes narrowed. "Word from who?"

"Around."

"Around from who?" He added a hint of Force suggestion.

"New group. Only been around a few months. They bet heavy and win a lot, but never at the same hotel twice in a row."

"And where can I find this group?"

"Here and there. Usually a couple of them at The Belted Knife. Easy to spot. Lots of money and willing to spend it." The rodian's mouth closed and opened rapidly, a sign of irritation. "And they like pain. Theirs, someone else's, doesn't matter."

Jenai's stomach clenched at that. At the thought of what they could do to Jenan before they could get him away. Not that he thought his mate couldn't take it, but he hated that it might be necessary.

At least he had a lead. And if they did hurt Jenan, he would make sure they regretted it. There was pain and then there was pain...

Leaving the rodian cowering in the corner, he turned and headed out and down. To the Belted Knife.

*****************

A public air taxi got them there quickly enough. The doorman, if you wanted to call the oversized thug guarding the door that, looked like he wanted to protest P'an's entrance to the club. A second look into Jenai's icy expression and he shrugged, letting them pass. Inside was much as Jenai had expected. The surroundings were expensive but no one would ever call them tasteful. And the emotional atmosphere: pain, fear, despair, arousal, lust, pleasure, it was sickening.

And his mate was somewhere inside.

He had known that before they had entered, had known it even as they had stepped into the air taxi back at the hotel. Jenan's presence was strong, a shining light of sanity in this horrible mire of dark indulgence. He clung to it as they moved deeper inside.

It was obvious, even to this mostly oblivious crowd that they didn't fit in. That didn't stop the two men with pain sticks from using it on a third up on stage. The gag muffled his screams. But it was the fact that people cheered when the victim convulsed a certain way that made P'an swallow nervously and keep his eyes averted.

This wasn't about love, or even sex. Or even pain. It was just about depravity and control. None of the beings they'd seen at the casino were visible in the main room. There was a staircase in the back corner; clasping P'an's shoulder reassuringly, Jenai headed for it. It brought him closer to his mate with every step. Jenan was above him somewhere, still drugged but slowly coming out of it. But he wasn't here to truly rescue his Jenan. Yet.

The stairs were unguarded. When they reached the second floor, they could see a hallway of ten or twelve doors, each locked on the outside. Next to each door was a large panel that could be made transparent or opaque with a touch of the controls. It was an even mix of ones that were visible and not. The ones that were typically had a few people standing in front of them. An impromptu gallery to watch whatever the occupants decided to show them.

A quick glance at what was going on in the rooms was more than enough for Jenai. P'an, he noted, kept his eyes straight ahead. Moving to the other end of the hall where another set of stairs going up was located, they were intercepted.

By Thalen.

"Decided to sample the pleasures here after all?"

"I fear rather that you've taken it upon yourself to sample something that is not yours," Jenai responded with an icy demeanor.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"You know full well. Are you going to tell me where he is or do I take this place apart stone by stone?"

"Give me a finder's fee for what has...wandered away, presuming I even have it...and I'll see that he gets returned."

Jenai moved closer to Thalen, invading his personal space threateningly. "I do not pay for what is already mine," he said in a soft deadly voice, "nor do I reward those who cross me and mine."

Four men, in pairs of two came down the stairs behind Thalen. All were obviously armed and were completely lacking in a sense of humor. Thalen smiled meanly. "In that case, you should go. I don't do business with people who threaten me in my own establishment."

For a brief moment, Jenai considered pushing it, but Jenan's quiet purr in his head and P'an's restraining hand on his arm, curbed his more... impulsive tendencies. "I will be back," he promised quietly. Sincerely. Deadly.

"Bring money," Thalen called out after him. "Pay me, Jenai or he will."

Jenai stopped. Turned around and walked back to Thalen, ignoring the tensing of his bodyguards. "I make you this promise. Anything you do to him, will be visited back upon you a thousand fold."

Then he spun on his heel and strode quickly down the stairs.

"Now what?" P'an asked quietly, daring his uncle's clearly uncertain temper.

"Not here."

Suitably chastised, P'an fell in behind him as they left the club. It wasn't easy for Jenai to leave, letting his mate's presence get farther away. Especially with the knowledge of what Jenan may be facing.

It was a long silent ride back to the hotel. Jenai kept his silence until they were back in their room. Safe behind closed doors. He sank down onto the couch, relaxing in body the way he couldn't in mind or spirit.

"You did well, padawan," he said to Ani. "And to answer your earlier question, now we wait until Obi-Wan calls us."

"We wait!" Ani started pacing. "Wait? But what they are going to do to --"

"Nothing that Obi-Wan can't handle," he interrupted. He had to believe that.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Can I make sure we're ready to move when he calls?"

"Of course." He found a smile for the youth.

"Thank you, master." The padawan bowed and vanished into his bedroom to make comm calls.

Leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts. His own and Obi-Wan's.

[Alone? You are never alone, mate.]

[No.] He smiled faintly. [Are you all right?] He could feel what his lifemate was feeling, but still could not keep himself from asking the question.

[The accommodations are not to my taste, but other than that. . .]

[Now you know why I dislike you playing Hoverball so much.]

[This is not what happened last time I played.]

[Agreed, I can't prove a direct correlation between that game and the terrorist attack that followed, but I'm sure they're related on some cosmic level.] Qui-Gon's smile widened.

[I'll find another hobby,] Obi-Wan promised, humor bubbling up.

[I would appreciate it,] he responded sincerely.

He could feel the tension rise in his mate. [Looks like I'm about to entertain some company.]

Qui-Gon swallowed, feeling his own tension level rise. [I'm with you,] he said softly. It was all he could do at the moment. Provide his support with his mental presence.

[Together in all things, right?]

[Yes.] Fiercely. [In all things. Forever.]

The pain struck then, robbing Obi-Wan of the capacity to answer.

Biting back on his own instinctive outcry, Qui-Gon cushioned his lifemate's consciousness as much as he could. It was still far too little.

[Not...so... little.]

[It is not enough if they can still hurt you.]

After that it was a matter of trying to stay sane as he felt Obi-Wan absorb more and more pain into his body. His mate couldn't deflect or do anything extensive to mitigate the damage that was being dealt to him without giving up his abilities as a Force user. There were even rest periods between the sessions. Thalen and his associates didn't want their play toy to lose consciousness after all.

Qui-Gon spent these respites feeding Obi-Wan strength and whispered comfort. Inwardly cursing himself for agreeing to this plan. With a morbid sense of humor about the whole situation, the knight agreed with him. But it was also mentioned that last time it had been Qui-Gon taken.

[I'm selfish,] he replied. [I'd rather be the one taken every time.]

[That can be arranged.] True humor was evident that time, with an earthy sexual edge.

[When this is over then.] A promise, and something for both of them to focus on when the pain got really bad.

[What an unusual distraction technique. I like --] His words broke off, smothered by another wave of pain, worse than before.

[Obi-Wan!] Qui-Gon called out involuntarily. Half rising out of his seat.

[Don't make me find you and calm you down,] Obi-Wan gasped when it eased slightly.

[I should find you and take you out of there. This is too much, love.]

[You come for me now and I close the link between us. I will stay and stand the pain alone if it saves someone else from it.] There was a long pause. [And we know this will.]

Qui-Gon slumped back onto the couch. He knew Obi-Wan was right. The Jedi in him even agreed with him. But the bondmate in him found it almost impossible to sit there and let his Obi-Wan be tortured.

[Then go find out who started their operation. Where did the credit come from?]

[I am not leaving you to face this alone,] he replied, but nonetheless got up and went over to the computer terminal to begin the research.

[It will give us something to do besides trading witty repartee'.]

[Searching through a mire of business records is much more distracting.]

[Definitely. Their efforts at amusing me are rather. . . .lame.]

[Lame?] Qui-Gon repeated almost laughing in surprise at the comment. That was his Obi-Wan. Critiquing his torturers. He could feel Obi-Wan's smile, even over the distance between them. Then the bond between them narrowed somewhat. Closing down what Qui-Gon could feel of Obi-Wan's pain, though their communication remained as clear as ever. No. He didn't want that. If he couldn't stop Obi-Wan's pain, at least he wanted to be able to share it. [Don't,] he begged softly.

[Jenai, be strong for me. Please.]

A reversion to their bounty hunter identities, the telepath must have arrived and was about to try and break the shields that Jenan had to protect his identity. 'Obi-Wan' and what he knew was buried behind another set, if they even thought to look past the first.

[I'm here, mate,] he replied, his worry and concern climbing several more notches.

Physical torture was bad enough. Mental and emotional... Closing his eyes Qui-Gon slipped into a light meditative trance. Then he reached out and blended his awareness with that of his mate's until there was no separation.

\------------------- Jenan watched as the grayish fingers traced up his arm, carefully avoiding the blood that spotted his skin. It was better than looking into the empty eyes of the telepath, or the flaring greed in Thalen's. When he could no longer follow them with his eyes, Jenan fixed his glance on nothing. Just the air hanging in front of his face.

And then the cool, slightly sticky fingers glided across his neck and up to his forehead, once again carefully skirting the blood, as well as the thin metal band that hampered the bounty hunter's touch with his mate.

Somewhere, deep inside, beyond even the deepest the telepath could hope to plunder, that touch remained, stronger than ever. His mate was with him as he always was, as he always will be. His strength, his support, his love, there for him to draw on when he needed it. It was that unshakable resource that he called upon as the intruder rifled through recent memory. That was easy enough, though uncomfortable.

When he began to try and twist those memories Jenan just called upon the true recollection of those events, over and over. Defeating the efforts to make him lose faith. Make him more open to being broken. Each taking more effort than the last. The telepath's efforts were getting more and more focused, more and more specific. Going after one particular memory, one particular moment in time. When, for the briefest of seconds, Jenan had doubted. Had feared.

And that was the wedge that broke the armor that protected Jenan from mental attack. He was quickly swept away after that, lost in a storm of pain, both real and illusionary, as the telepath threw horror after horror at him and Thalen resumed his physical amusements. Jenan was losing himself in the waves of pain and chaos, all sense of reality shattering under the assault.

But when his identity, his sense of self threatened to do the same, something bright and warm wrapped around him, holding him together. Reminding him who and what he was. Jenan. Bounty hunter, bondmate and beloved of Jenai. For a moment he let all of his grasp of his physical self, of the pain to fade. An endless quiet space of time to retreat, regroup, and recover.

With that moment of peace, his balance was recovered, at least enough to sustain him until the telepath wearied and retreated. Distantly he heard angry voices arguing.

"Idiot! You pushed him too far. He's gone catatonic." Thalen, he noted absently.

"Give him a few hours to rest. Some fluids, perhaps some food. He's be fine."

"You better hope so. He's no good to me like this. I could get more reaction out of my droid."

"Well it's not like you had me asking him any questions. What do you want him for anyway?"

"Not everything is about business. He turned me down. Twice. I decided I wasn't going to give him a third chance."

"This is because you couldn't get a date?! The general is going to have a fit when he hears."

"What concern is it of his? We are in a business deal, that is all."

"And you've spent the last half day extracting pain from this...person, instead of doing business. Or persuading them to work for us. Instead that partner of his is going to be breathing down your neck by morning."

"They never would've cooperated anyway. As long as we have his precious Jenan he'll keep his distance. He won't risk us killing him before he can get to him."

"I think you are fooling yourself. They will die to be together and stay together."

"If there's no other way, maybe. But Jenai won't risk his partner's life while he thinks there's a chance I'll give him back."

"Will you? Because if Jenan dies, he'll kill you."

"I'm trembling in my boots."

"It isn't Jenai you have to worry about in the long run and you are well aware of that Thalenka."

"You overstep yourself!" But there was a hint of something in Thalen's voice that hadn't been there before.

Fear.

"I don't work for you."

"Just remember you've gone along with me at every step. If I go down, I won't be going alone."

"Then let him go. It puts everything else at risk. There is a plan for a reason. It works."

"Oh I'll let him go. When I'm finished with him."

"Is my part in this fiasco finished?"

"Well you've certainly made sure you can't do anything else." Thalen sighed disgustedly. "There's nothing for it except to wait for him to come out of it, I suppose."

"Then I'm going back to the ship. I have no interest in being here when this blows up in your face."

The voices faded away then, leaving Jenan alone. Another moment of blending, completely together and then it faded away leaving them separate again.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath as he once again became aware of his body and his surroundings. But his focus was still miles away with Obi-Wan. [Mate?]

[Jenai.] The name carried love and identity with it.

[Are you...]

[Well enough. You?]

[Wishing I was there with you.] He wanted to physically touch his lifemate, reassuring both of them he was all right.

[Morning. Come for me at dawn,] Jenan agreed to wearily. [I doubt there is more we can learn. Perhaps have someone follow the telepath off planet.]

[I'll check into his ship's registration. For now rest, love. Dawn is not that far off.] Still too far for Qui-Gon's liking however.

[When I am with you I will be able to rest. For now I will continue to be 'catatonic']

He sent back his agreement to that ruse. Trying not to think of how close it had come to being more than a ruse.

[Dawn, Jenai.] Then there was a pause so long he was sure his mate had finished speaking. [Please.]

[I'll be there, love.] Even if he had to battle through a whole army of Sith to do so.

[Shall I meet you at the door wearing my best?]

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. [If I recall correctly, all you have is those black shorts.]

[It does help accentuate my best features.]

[I cannot argue with that.]

[Well, bring something for me. I've shared quite enough of myself with the public today.]

That sent another surge of protectiveness through him. [I will,] he promised, trying not to dwell on the anger that was simmering just below the surface.

[Save that for when we find the telepath.]

He sent back assent. Jedi were not supposed to seek revenge, but Qui-Gon knew he would take an unholy joy in making sure that telepath could never hurt anyone again.

After that he could feel his mate slide more toward true unconsciousness as his body demanded payment for the ravishments inflicted on it. He fed Obi-Wan more strength through their bond, along with his love, then gradually turned his attention back to his own surroundings. First he set the computer to search and download the information he promised his lifemate he would obtain and then he called for Ani.

They had a rescue to plan.

*************

They hadn't waited until dawn to break Jenan out after all. His mate had contacted him when he'd overheard plans to 'move him to the main room for the breakfast show'. Even if Jenan had been willing, there was no way Jenai was going to let Thalen have another go at his mate. They quickly moved up their plans and left the hotel while it was still the dead of night.

[Third floor, near the back of the building.]

[I'm coming in,] Jenai replied. He slid on the pack he had prepared with his mate's clothing and weapons in it and turned to P'an. "Wait here. And be ready to go when we come out. Speed may be of the essence."

"Of course. You get him and you out, I'll get us somewhere safe."

"I know you will." He squeezed P'an's shoulder in approval then slipped out of the speeder into the night.

Having managed to download a basic floor plan of the place, Jenai had decided on a back emergency exit for his entrance point. He didn't expect it to be totally unguarded, but one or two guards he can handle easily enough. In the dark hours before dawn the guards were forced to keep each other awake. He could hear them talking, just out of sight. Reaching out with the Force, he pinpointed their positions, then stealthily slipped into their minds, implanting the suggestion that they heard a sound in the opposite direction from where he was standing.

They turned looking that way, but didn't move. Clearly their orders were to stay put. It would take more than a sound that anonymous to get them moving. Well if that is what it took, he'd give it to them. Narrowing his concentration, he elaborated on his illusion, adding a shadow to the soft sound. That got more attention and they both took a step or two in that direction, but that was all. It was enough to allow him to move closer, both physically and mentally. When they turned back, he blanketed their minds with the Force before they could raise the alarm.

"Sleep," he ordered softly.

They crumpled to the ground immediately. Unconscious. His memory recalled a similar event on Naboo when he'd told Jar-Jar to relax. His mate would say that he'd overdone it this time too. It would take medical personnel to revive those two from their unnatural sleep. He couldn't work up much remorse for his actions, however. Not when he thought of what these two were guarding inside.

Stepping carefully over the prone bodies, he slipped through the doorway and into the building. There were a few people still wandering the halls. A place like this never truly closed, only had more or less busy periods. Everyone was carefully not interested in anyone else. No one met his eyes or even glanced in his direction on the main floor. It was dangerous to do that in a place like this, get you attention you weren't sure you wanted. There were no rules, no safety, and no havens. If you wanted that you left. Which Jenai would be grateful to do. As soon as he had retrieved his mate.

Strolling assuredly as if he belonged there, he headed for the stairway. Again, it wasn't the one he had gone up earlier, rather a narrower one that was much less frequented. One thing he couldn't fault them on, it was clean. Probably used by the staff or those 'clientele' that didn't want much attention. It also brought him much closer to Jenan's location than the other ascent path would have brought him. Past the second floor and onto the third without a problem.

He could feel his mate's physical presence now, almost a taste in his mouth or a scent on his own skin. Without thought, he found himself in front of the proper door. The complicated lock on it may have stymied him at other times, but not now, not with the need to see and touch his mate throbbing in his mind.

The lock made a soft click sound as it opened under his Force manipulation. Harsh lighting concealed nothing from him. His vision absently cataloged the damage, tools of the dark trade, and blood; but his eyes only truly saw his mate's brilliant smile. Jenai was across the room and kneeling in front of him in an instant, his hands gently cupping Jenan's face as he kissed him.

"You never were very patient," Jenan whispered hoarsely before leaning in slightly to kiss him again. "I'll meditate on it later," he promised, his own voice more hoarse than normal. He tugged off the metal band that was meant to dampen their connection, and tossed it aside contemptuously. "You are well?" he asked as he pulled out a knife and began cutting Jenan from his bonds. Needing to hear the words out loud.

"Well enough to walk out of here," his mate affirmed.

"Good." He sliced through the last of the ropes, then leaned in for one more kiss. This time arms came around him. Clumsy with their confinement, but it was a heartfelt embrace nonetheless. Jenai wanted nothing more than hold and be held by his mate for the next several hours or so, but time was very much against them. Pulling back reluctantly, he undid his pack and handed it to Jenan. "Your clothes and weapons."

There was a dull flush rising on the battered man's face. "I'll need help. My hands aren't working very well."

Moving the pack aside, Jenai carefully took Jenan's hands into his own, feeling the surge of pain that even that gentle touch brought. Meeting his mate's eyes, he sent healing energy into the damaged appendages. "Thank you, but we don't have time for this, mate. After we are out of this place and I want out now."

Jenai nodded, sending one last surge of energy before letting go and reaching for the pack to pull out Jenan's clothes. It was slow going but fortunately this had been planned for as well. A loose shirt with no ties on it, drawstring pants and short boots. A lightweight cloak drawn up over his shoulders and head concealed the last of the damage. Weapons were carefully tucked and placed in the dark outfit. It was his Jenan again, albeit moving slowly and stiffly.

One more moment of gazing into each other's eyes then Jenai asked quietly, "Ready?"

"Yes." [Are we walking or making a run for it?]

[Walking. Until we need to run.] He moved to the door, extending his awareness beyond it, checking if it was safe for them to slip out.

It was completing and wonderful in so many ways to feel Jenan's hand on his back, standing near him again. Sensing no one in the hallway, he opened the door and they moved out into the hallway. With any luck, they would be able to make their way out the same way he had made his way in. And with as little notice.

Every nerve was singing with tension as they slowly made their way back down to the club and out the door. The two guards were still unnoticed and unconscious just out of the light of the doorway. Carefully they stepped around them and from there he picked Jenan in his arms and ran for it. Enough risks had been taken and their luck, such as it was, wouldn't hold out much longer.

P'an had the speeder idling at the end of the alley and took off as soon as they were both inside. When after several moments it appeared they weren't being followed, Jenai allowed himself to relax a little and enjoy the weight and warmth of his mate in his lap.

"Mrr?"

"t'lya?" Jenan croaked as he tucked his head into the crook of Jenai's neck. "Did you watch out for them?"

"Mrrow!" the gray felinoid avowed, carefully picking her way into the front seat and onto Jenan's lap. She looked him over through narrowed eyes. "Mrrow mew mrr mrerr mrr," she said darkly.

"Thalen hurt me and I think Jenai intends to do more than Bite them, but thank you. You can rest with me while I get better."

She murmured quietly then curled up in his lap, purring. A small weight landed on Jenai's shoulder as r'val jumped up from the back seat. Jenan purred to him softly and then promptly fell asleep in Jenai's lap.

"He is all right isn't he?" P'an asked, glancing away from his driving long enough to look at them.

"He's going to need time to heal and rest, but he will be." He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of his mate's. "He'll be fine."

"Just fine," Jenan muttered.

"Oh, he's okay." P'an said with a smile.

Jenai smiled back. "Yes."

"We are going back to the hotel, right?"

"Yes." They would rest and recover. And then...

Well Thalen still needed to be dealt with. *******************************

P'an actually drove them into the hotel proper, right to a secure entrance off the loading dock. Jenan stirred uneasily and then bolted upright when voices could be hear over engine.

[Shhh, it's all right,] Jenai sent. [We're back at the hotel.]

[Hotel?] Disoriented Jenan looked around.

[We're safe,] he clarified.

[Safe,] his mate repeated.

[Yes.] He held Jenan tighter, protectively.

Jenan nodded. [Now what?]

[Now we go up to our room and you rest and recover.] Jenai stood up, his mate still in his arms.

[I don't want anyone to see me.]

Jenai pulled the cloak more firmly forward to obscure Jenan's face and glared at anyone who tried to get too close. The two felinoids, t'lya still balanced in Jenan's lap and r'val perched on Jenai's shoulder, added their glares as well.

"Lord Jenai?" Someone in the red hotel uniform caught up to and walked beside him.

"Yes?" He turned his glare onto the hapless being.

"Is there anything you require from us? We've doubled the security around your suite."

"To be left alone." He walked faster, wanting to be away from the curious stares. Wanting to get his mate away from them.

"Medical facilities are available for his injuries," the employee persisted.

"We will deal with it ourselves," Jenai replied curtly.

"Or course, sir. If there is anything we can do, please, let us know."

Jenan shivered slightly and curled closer.

"All we need from you is privacy. Now if you'll excuse us." The words were almost growled as his mate's distress added to his own agitation.

He barely noticed as the pesky being stopped walking, disappearing from his view. It was a short walk from there to the lifts and then finally they were back in their room. Jenai didn't stop until he was could lay Jenan gently on the bed. Immediately his mate curled up in a ball and closed his eyes.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said softly as he sat down beside him and laid a hand against his back.

[Hold me?]

Without another thought, he laid down and pulled his lifemate into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief at the contact.

[Want a shower later but right now just hold me,] his mate whispered as he tucked Qui-Gon's arms around him cautiously.

[I can do that.] He began sending healing energy through the bond.

Obi-Wan shuddered at the touch. [Just hold me right now. I want to relax and be held.]

[As you wish.] It was an effort to stop trying to help though. To stop trying to ease the hurt he felt in his lifemate.

[One thing at a time.] Obi-Wan's reactions were slowing down. The last of the adrenaline finally giving out.

[My light,] Qui-Gon whispered, kissing him gently. [We really need to find another plan for getting on the inside.]

[Didn't have time for anything else this time.]

[We'll make time when next we're faced with this.]

[Maybe.]

[I love you.]

[And I, you.]

[At the very least I go in next time.]

[If you are going to insist on arguing this right now I don't want to do it in bed.]

"No," Qui-Gon said aloud, forcing himself to drop it. "You need your rest."

"Then let it go for now and rest with me. I need this."

The strained look on his lifemate's face confirmed that. "All right," he said softly.

"If you can't sleep then meditate. I need the peace of your mind. Please."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "If that is what you need, that is what I'll give you."

"It is what you always give me."

"I hope so."

Obi-Wan sighed and propped himself up so their eyes could meet. "Talk to me."

He reached out and ran his fingers along Obi-Wan's jaw line, skirting the edges of a nasty bruise. "I'm sorry."

"Accepted." But the gaze never wavered, asking him to tell the rest.

It took a while but Qui-Gon gradually found the words to explain the ache inside him. "This has never been the easiest ruse to undertake, but this time it was worse. Because of the bond, because we were at odds before it happened."

The knight winced and looked away. "That was my failure."

"No."

"I doubted you and that is what he used against us."

"I gave you reason to doubt. Even if it was only for a moment." The raw pain that realization had brought once again closed in on his heart.

"Then we both failed."

Qui-Gon wanted to deny that, wanted to take the blame entirely on himself. But honesty wouldn't let him. "Together in this as in everything," he said wryly.

"We accepted that when we bonded."

"Yes," he breathed.

"And you want revenge rather than deal with that weakness within us."

"The one desire has very little to do with the other." Qui-Gon sighed and admitted, "Aside from providing a distraction."

"Then be distracted by it. I will not be and I'll be waiting for you when you are done with it."

"How do you foresee us dealing with it? This...weakness."

"Qui-Gon, I'm so tired and confused right now that. . ." Another soft sigh. "Right now I can't see that Jenan and Jenai will have that kind of relationship for a while, if ever again. And I know that I don't want it right now as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon."

"Perhaps that is the solution. To stop the power games altogether. Even in play." He knew he didn't have a stomach for it. Perhaps never again.

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened. "I did not mean the power games. I meant making love."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't protest, not after everything. But knowing he may have damaged that aspect of Jenan and Jenai's relationship beyond repair... Not to mention Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's...

It wasn't everything. It wasn't the most important thing. But its loss and more importantly the loss of trust it implied...

It hurt.

"I wanted to talk about this before and we didn't have time. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan leaned down and brushed a kiss across Qui-Gon's cheek before laying back down.

"Bad timing all around." Bad timing, bad judgment...this mission had not been a glowing example of him at his best.

"Stop that. Neither of us is blameless."

He didn't argue. "After we finish here, we go home. We need time to rebuild what I- we've damaged."

"No, we follow the money."

"We do what we can, but we won't be at our best until we deal with this. Somehow. Even if it is only to come to terms with the fact our relationship has changed. As Jenai and Jenan. And..." He trailed off.

"Then call in someone else to finish the investigation."

"We'll see who is available then."

His lifemate shrugged. "If you think it puts the mission at risk then we should give it up."

"You almost lost yourself against the telepath."

Obi-Wan rolled away from him, out of his arms and hugged a pillow to his chest instead shivering. "I know."

Qui-Gon spooned up behind him, sending love and reassurance through the bond. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"I am not the most original of people when you are hurting."

"We knew it might happen this way. I accepted that. Now let me sleep." Resolutely Obi-Wan closed his eyes and curled up tighter.

He let the subject drop and turned all his attention to comforting the distress he could feel in his lifemate. [Sleep then, love. I will guard your dreams.]

[Meditate or sleep. I do not need guarding.]

[As you wish,] Qui-Gon acquiesced softly. He withdrew slightly from their mental link, though he couldn't make himself pull away physically. Burying any slight hurt deep inside, he closed his eyes and sought out his center obediently.

[What I wish is for you to deal with your issues. You can't help me until you do.]

He wished it could be done as easily as that. [I am trying, love. But I can't ignore your pain while I do so. It is not within me.]

[Then heal the damage if you think it will help you.]

It was the easiest thing in the world to relax his controls and let the healing energy flow where it wanted to. Undoing the pain and injuries that had been inflicted on his lifemate. It did help. Being able to fix something, even if the greater problem, the greater pain remained. Small and petty perhaps, but being able to do so, gave him the hope that they could heal the greater as well.

"You're never satisfied are you? First it was having me back, now its making it better, then its healing the emotional damage. Sometimes you take being in the moment too far. You can't leave anything alone." His mate laid in his arms unreactive. "This is making you feel better and healing the physical damage. There hasn't even been time for me to think about this and you've erased all the outer signs of it. I earned my right to the pain and you keep acting like it's all about you."

"I didn't..." Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan aghast. How did healing injuries, easing pain become a mistake?

"Nevermind. You missed my point entirely."

He stayed where he was, part of him wanting to pull away, another part wanting to pull Obi-Wan closer. Hating the fact that they seemed to be getting further away from each every second. His lifemate just laid in his arms, eyes closed and mind drifting with whatever thoughts occurred to him. Qui-Gon watched him. Tried not to think, or feel. He was sure he would weep if he did.

Eventually they both gave up the pretense of sleeping. Obi-Wan disentangled himself and headed to the closet. He stayed where he was, only his eyes following his lifemate. The clothes he'd put on his mate at The Belted Knife were carefully removed, along with the shorts that he'd had on the whole time. Each piece was folded and put away before a robe was wrapped around the compact body.

A clean outfit, this one in green was picked out and folded over his arm before he headed to the bathroom. Qui-Gon sighed, and slowly sat up. He ran a hand over his face wearily, feeling an exhaustion that was soul deep. After the fear and worry of Obi-Wan's captivity, he felt drained. And now this...distance...

*************************************************

He turned his head to see Obi-Wan standing in the entryway, watching him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't- I just wanted to..." He shook his head unable to finish a sentence. Afraid it would push Obi-Wan further away if he did.

"Fix it," Obi-Wan said softly. "Are you joining me in the 'fresher?"

"Do you want me to?" It frightened him that he didn't know the answer.

Obi-Wan gave him a disgusted look before returning to the bathroom. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. Said the wrong thing again. His mate was right about one thing. He desperately needed to find his balance. Taking a deep breath he got up and followed Obi-Wan into the bathroom.

Already under the water, a luxury included with the outrageous price of the suite, Obi-Wan gave no outward sign that he noticed Qui-Gon's arrival. Stripping off his tunic, leggings and boots, Qui-Gon sent a wordless inquiry of if he would be welcome.

He knew it might make Obi-Wan disgusted with him all over again. But he would rather that, than not ask and have Obi-Wan push him away. This time he got exasperated affection and was Force lifted into the water with his lifemate. "Thank you," he breathed.

 

Obi-Wan nodded and went back to scrubbing the blood off his body. Instinctively he reached out to help, then stopped at the last moment. He got a sideways glance and then the wet cloth was put in his hand. Obi-Wan leaned into the wall, one arm held out to him. Slowly he ran the cloth over his lifemate's skin, his eyes focused on what he was doing. "I didn't want to presume..."

"Would I have invited you if I didn't want your touch?"

"I'm sorry." He stopped, frustrated. "All I seem to be doing is misstepping and apologizing."

"Then we meditate together when this is done. Until then help me get the smell of Thalen off my skin."

"That I can do." He turned his full attention to doing a thorough job of just that, running the cloth and his hands over every inch of Obi-Wan's skin, replacing Thalen's touch with his own.

The bruises had faded to yellowish blemishes that were rapidly disappearing. Finally Obi-Wan took the cloth from him and turned off the water. Qui-Gon stepped out and snagged a large bath towel, holding it open for Obi-Wan. With a curious glance Obi-Wan stepped into it and let himself be dried off.

"Forgive me if I want to coddle you a little," Qui-Gon said softly as he wrapped the towel and his arms around his lifemate. If he was going to find his balance again he had to be honest with both of them. And he needed this. Needed the contact.

"I understand, but also understand that sometimes what you need and what I need are at cross-purposes. That a compromise might need to be reached?"

He nodded.

"Then coddle away."

Qui-Gon did so, tightening his embrace with a sigh. "After earlier I wasn't sure that you wanted..."

"So I will be crystal clear in what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"Well, standing here with your hair dripping all over me and getting me wet again is intriguing. . ." The faintest twinkle lurked in the green eyes.

"You want me to drip on you?" The twinkle called an answering lightness in his heart.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're doing it already."

"You don't seem upset by it."

"At this rate the drying off process is going to take an hour. We are risking felinoid health here."

"Mrow," r'val said from the safety of the carpet, his tone faintly disappointed.

"Can't have that." He pulled back just long enough to grab another towel and wrap his hair up in it.

His mate smiled. "Shall we go find a sunbeam?"

"I am at your disposal." The words carried more meaning than just the immediate.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. "I'd rather you just be Qui-Gon."

"Even when I make you crazy?"

"You insisted a while ago that I was crazy already. What's a little external madness?"

"You tell me."

"Qui-Gon, leave off. Not everything has to be a Moment."

He flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't pull back. Taking a deep breath, he started again. "Sunbeam and meditation?"

"Yes. You need your center even more desperately than I do."

"I will not argue that point."

"Perhaps it will help put everything back into proper focus. Not to mention make up for my absence to everyone."

"Mrrr," t'lya said peevishly, standing behind r'val.

"Ah yes, we must sooth ruffled fur."

"Mew mrr mrow grrrrr!"

"We'll have to make sure you get them," Qui-Gon responded seriously.

She waited until they were outside the 'fresher and then stalked at his heels, grumbling the whole time. r'val followed silently in her footsteps as they moved back into the bedroom.

[Here?] Qui-Gon asked, gesturing at the morning sun pouring in through the windows.

[Yes.]

Qui-Gon sank down onto the carpet in the sun and held out a hand to Obi-Wan. t'lya sat down in Qui-Gon's lap first. Her glare was defiant. Her concerns would addressed before any basking started. "Mew."

"Yes, little one?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sat down facing them and they both listened as t'lya vent her concerns about what had happened. It ended with her worry that this would happen again and what was a small felinoid do to help? "Mrr mew?"

"You were a very big help this time, t'lya." Qui-Gon brushed a finger over her head.

The little creature cocked her head at him. Certainly she had helped to find the Bad Personage, but that was all. There had been nothing after that.

"On the contrary, it was very important."

She was quite Sure that the Lion would have found him. And the Lion and Obi-Wan were true mates, the Lion didn't need the Bad Personage to find his mate.

"To do so and not give away our true connection, I needed to do it in a way that others could follow. That's what we needed the Bad Personage for."

She looked at him narrowly. Clearly this was not enough to satisfy her but r'val was purring at her softly from his crouched position in the sunbeam.

"Your mate is calling," Qui-Gon told her, urging her gently to join r'val.

"Mrph," she grumped and climbed out of his lap to settle next to r'val.

Obi-Wan turned and settled back into his arms before she could change her mind. Qui-Gon sighed at the skin-to-skin contact and tightened his embrace as they settled in.

"Now breathe, my Qui-Gon."

He closed his eyes and did so. Breathing in the sunlight, breathing in his lover's presence. Something that was as essential to his survival as oxygen.

[I am here. We are together. Now, relax.]

At first it took a conscious effort to do so, but as he settled into it, it began to flow naturally. The warmth, the presence in his arms and his soul all conspired to send him deeper into a meditative trance.

[Center.] The soft command permeated him.

Center yes. Seeking that quiet place inside him. Where everything made sense.

[Where two become one, love.]

Deeper and deeper. Into his soul. Their soul.

[Your turn to bask in the sunbeam.] Gentle humor drifted to him after a while.

[Yes. You.]

[Now you rest. I will be here when you wake.]

With that assurance, Qui-Gon did something he hadn't done in far too long. He let go.

When he woke it was to sunlight along the length of his body and his head resting on Obi-Wan's chest. "Sleep well?"

He turned his head to look up into his lifemate's chameleon eyes. "Yes," he said, feeling more rested than he had in a long time.

"Good. You looked like you were in need of it."

"I did. More than I realized."

"And perhaps after something to eat we can talk and get out of this place."

"Yes." It was past time for that. And Qui-Gon knew he was now as ready as he would ever be.

"Do you want to see Thalen and the telepath before we leave?"

He shook his head. "Thalen has made enough local enemies with this move. And I have the feeling we will be meeting the telepath again someday."

"Even if you have to arrange it."

"He is a link to the greater Darkness."

"There is no doubt about that. Though I didn't do very well against him. I suspect others will do far better than I."

"You were hurt and vulnerable where you shouldn't have been." It was said without guilt, merely stating a fact. "You'll do better next time."

"Next time I crush his windpipe with the Force."

There was an anger in the comment that Obi-Wan hadn't allowed himself earlier. Qui-Gon sat up and pulled Obi-Wan up with him. "You mentioned something about food and a talk?"

The look his lifemate gave him showed that he recognized the diversion for what it was. "I'm going to get dressed first."

"A good idea. We don't want to scandalize Ani."

"No one sees me undressed unless I invite them to," Obi-Wan said softly and moved away.

"And I am honored to be one so graced," Qui-Gon replied just as softly.

"Hiding from you is more painful than being vulnerable."

"It is still an honor. A gift. One which I do not take lightly."

Obi-Wan had no answer to that, instead he put on the green outfit he'd pulled out earlier. All leather, reinforced with armor and trimmed in black the jacket covered his mate from fingertips to high collar. Very telling. He and his Obi-Wan definitely needed to talk. But he was ready to be patient. Obi-Wan would come to him when he was ready.

"Out for dinner I assume?"

"If you want. I would be just as happy eating here." Giving his mate the choice to not face others yet if he did not want to.

"As you wish."

"Shall I order something then?"

"Don't forget our furry companions."

"Mrrow!" t'lya added sleepily from her spot curled up with r'val.

"I will make sure not to," he promised seriously.

"Mrr?" r'val asked.

He smiled. "I will see what I can do."

Obi-Wan headed out into the main room. Distantly he could hear his mate and his padawan taking and then Ani ducked his head through the doorway. "Get extra please master, I'm starving."

"Perhaps I should make a list."

"Just order one of everything you recognize. That should do to start."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Growth spurt?"

"I feel one coming on."

"I'm going to be looking up at you at this rate."

"I doubt that, master. Don't forget drinks." Ani waved and disappeared back into the living room.

Shaking his head with affection, he contacted room service and placed a huge order for food, making sure to get plenty of Obi-Wan's favorites. And extra meat for the felinoids. r'val hopped up on the console next to him, purring contentedly. The sunbeam and nap had been quite satisfactory.

"I'm glad." He reached out and stroked the soft fur.

The felinoid rolled over, offering his belly for more scratches. With a soft smile, Qui-Gon complied. The purr deepened, whiter belly fur ruffling gently between his fingers. t'lya trilled at them and then raced out of the room.

"She's in quite a hurry," he observed to r'val.

r'val commented that she had been napping and had much energy after such things these days.

"And energy must be used."

There was only so much mating one could do, his felinoid commented archly.

Qui-Gon restrained his laughter at r'val's tone. "Is she wearing you out?"

Did the Lion notice how much t'lya napped?

"So you're saying you're wearing her out?"

It did seem to be a rather circular process to the felinoid. He wondered what t'lya had done Before r'val to use up her energy?

"Much running around and stalking things," he replied, adding images of a very small t'lya exploring her domain on Garos IV.

Qui-Gon could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief. r'val would be pleased to go the templehomeplace and let t'lya Explore and Defend there.

Again he stifled his laughter. "The food will be here soon. Shall we join the others?"

Was the Lion going to wear coverings?

"I suppose I better," he said wryly, heading to the closet and pulling out a tunic and leggings that were a compromise between his two identities. More in Qui-Gon's style but made of the materials that Jenai favored.

r'val watched carefully. He found human rituals rather interesting. It did also make up for the fact that Humans did not have Lovely Fur all over like true felinoids did.

"One has to work with what one has," Qui-Gon said, walking back over and offering to let r'val ride on his shoulder again.

In a very credible display of skill r'val leaped from the console to Qui-Gon's shoulder without putting a paw astray. The small head with its triangular ears rubbed against his cheek. Qui-Gon reached up a hand to pet him briefly then headed out of the bedroom.

[You'd better stop in the doorway. t'lya and Ani are playing chase the felinoid.] Obi-Wan was stranded on the couch.

t'lya was a grayish blur racing around the room and occasionally darting under furniture, Ani laughing like a demented fool trying to catch her just using his unaugmented skills.

[So I see.] With impeccable skill, he judged their movements and managed to make it to the couch without getting in their way.

"They agreed that this was a no attack zone."

"Good."

He watched his padawan and the felinoid, smiling faintly at their youthful exuberance.

Obi-Wan ran a finger over the silk on his arm. "You should get a set of Jedi tunics made up in that material."

"Start a new tradition?" He glanced at his lifemate, his smile widening. "I don't know who would be more shocked, the council or the quartermaster."

"We could use my ill-gotten gains to get some done before we leave."

"I did say you could buy me a new wardrobe," he reflected.

"I'll arrange for it."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan lifted his legs as t'lya darted under them. "You're welcome."

"No attack zone?" Qui-Gon asked a second later as Ani came diving after her, forcing him to raise his legs as well.

"The actual furniture was all that was specified. Oh, and my body."

Qui-Gon had a sudden vivid image of himself climbing Obi-Wan to avoid the mad chase of Ani and t'lya.

Obi-Wan snickered. "Should I sit in your lap instead?"

"To save me from marauding padawans and felinoids you may have to."

The next time they flew past r'val took a surprise leap and landed on Ani's back. Ani let out a surprise yelp and slid and twisted, crashing into a chair. The two felinoids pounced him, knocking him to the floor.

"The tables have turned I see," Qui-Gon commented.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Mrow!" t'lya said triumphantly before bouncing her away.

Sprawled on the floor Ani, propped himself up on an elbow. "I don't know whether to be embarrassed or complain about two against one odds."

"r'val is a good hunter, Ani. He saw an opportunity and took it," the knight offered. "And that's all the lesson I'm willing to give on the matter. For the rest go to the source."

r'val jumped from Ani's back to the seat of the chair and calmly sat washing a paw. They were saved by a knock at the door. The food had apparently arrived. Picking his way across felinoids and padawan, Qui-Gon answered the door.

"Jenai, what a pleasure."

It took all of Qui-Gon's control to not let his sudden anger show. "Can't say the same, Thalen."

Behind him he heard his mate getting up, could feel his upheaval through the bond.

"Glad to see your lost one made his way back to you."

"Always."

"He looks good. All my beautiful pain erased. Well, all the outside pain anyway."

"What do you want, Thalen?" His voice was ice because if he let himself react to the anger he was feeling, he would kill the other man where he stood. He couldn't quite convince himself he wouldn't do so anyway.

"I've come to the conclusion that I really like Jenan and want him back."

"Over my dead body." The words were spoken without thought.

Time slowed down as he heard Thalen say 'Fine.' and his hand was rising up, a blaster in it. The finger tightened on the trigger. Then there was a flash of heat near Qui-Gon's ear and then the bluish-green blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber was between him and Thalen.

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon said quietly.

Obi-Wan's saber flashed twice more. Pieces of Thalen's gun clattered to the deck. Thalen himself stood for a few seconds more, expression one of wide-eyed surprise and disbelief. Then he slowly slid to the floor.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore." The lightsaber turned off and Obi-Wan went back into the suite.

Qui-Gon stared down at the body for a moment more, then followed his lifemate back inside.

"Not quite the delivery we were expecting."

"No." He brushed his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek briefly then turned to the comm system. "I'll see about its removal."

Obi-Wan voiced an affirmative and then fell silent. Qui-Gon quickly contacted security and filled them in on what happened, arranging for removal. The fact that once again their security had failed kept them from asking any uncomfortable question. They were still apologizing when Qui-Gon hung up.

"Can we eat and leave? Please?"

"Of course."

Ani got up. "I'll go start packing." He touched Obi-Wan's arm as he walked by as he headed into his bedroom.

"This mission has been a mess from beginning to end."

"Yes." Qui-Gon moved back to his lifemate's side. "But we did get the lead we were after."

"Then it was worth it." Obi-Wan clasped his arms around himself. Qui-Gon gently pulled him into his own embrace, giving Obi-Wan plenty of time to pull away if he wanted. Faint shivers shook his lifemate's body. "I think I need to talk with Grewllean when we get back."

He tightened his hold. "Then we will."

"How long before Thalen's group knows we've killed him?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Then we should hurry."

"Do you want to go now?"

"After we eat."

He nodded. "We'll eat quickly then."

"Actually, I'd rather dawdle and end the lives of a few more."

"In between the entree and dessert?"

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan shrugged.

Again the door chime sounded.

His lifemate handed over his lightsaber. "Just in case."

Qui-Gon kissed him. "Thank you."

But this time it was their meal, along with the information that their stay would now be free of charge.

"Be sure to collect your surety then, mate."

"I will." He busied himself putting the food he'd ordered for the felinoids down on the floor for them. "I suspect they will be more than happy to see the backs of us."

"It would almost be worth staying just to make their lives difficult."

"There is a certain amusement factor to watching them scurry around."

Anakin reappeared, drawn by the smell of food. "Lunch?"

"Yes. Not quite one of everything I recognized but I trust you'll find it sufficient."

"Thank you, master." Ani settled himself at the table and began eating.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. "I ordered some of your favorites," he said softly.

It had been since before he was taken that his lifemate had eaten anything substantial. There was a half bow in his direction and then Obi-Wan drifted towards the table. "Thank you."

He followed, taking the seat next to Obi-Wan, watching as his lifemate began eating.

"You're hovering," Obi-Wan murmured between bites.

"I probably am," Qui-Gon admitted.

"I promise to keep eating even if you blink."

"Does it bother you?"

"Is this part you feeling better?" Obi-Wan countered

"The hovering?"

"Yes."

"I'll stop if it's bothering you. But I won't stop worrying." Ani, he noticed, was studiously pretending he wasn't listening.

"You didn't answer my question. Is watching me making you feel better?"

"Watching you always makes me feel better," he answered honestly.

"Then watch. Just remember to eat something."

"Yes, General." Qui-Gon smiled faintly and idly began to eat, continuing to watch Obi-Wan. Taking bits and pieces from different dishes Obi-Wan filled his plate, one corner of his mouth turned up slightly as he began seriously eating.

t'lya wormed her way onto Obi-Wan's lap, making sure that she hadn't missed any choice bits. Qui-Gon relaxed as the meal went on and Obi-Wan seemed to be steadier. The irony didn't escape that that morning it had been he that was the unsteady one. At least they seemed to be taking it in turns.

r'val politely stood on his foot. "Mrr?"

He pushed his chair back slightly and nodded. The russet felinoid hopped up in his lap, turned around one and sat down. "Mew," he purred in thanks.

"You are welcome."

"Mrow?" Was there a bit of meat that the Lion could spare? He had an empty spot left.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly and held out a small tidbit to r'val. Sharp teeth carefully nipped it out of his fingers and then the odd colored eyes blinked at him as the tidbit was chewed. Absently, he continued to eat as he fed more bits to the felinoid.

Finally they finished eating and pushed away from the table. Obi-Wan headed into their bedroom to pack their belongings, Ani headed back to his own to finish. Qui-Gon gently removed r'val from his lap and then followed his lifemate into the bedroom to help.

Obi-Wan looked startled to see him. "I thought you'd be making calls."

"If we're leaving there's not much calls to make."

"The team that is going to replace us?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to make that kind of call over a public system. I'll do it when we're back aboard the Venturer."

"As you wish."

Qui-Gon nodded. Moving to grab one of the bags, he began packing his clothes. It didn't take long and they were ready. "Well, I think we're leaving with more assets than we arrived with."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed softly. "But we paid enough for them." '*You* paid enough for them,' he thought.

"We have enough to sustain our home for perhaps six months. We need more."

"Outside of the temple resources you mean."

"Yes."

"We'll do what we must. As we always have."

Obi-Wan gave a sigh borne of frustration. "I do not doubt that. I was suggesting that we do something about it."

He met Obi-Wan's eyes. "What do you suggest?"

"We make a stop on the way home."

"You sound like you have a plan."

"On the contrary, I have nothing planned since I thought we were going to be here for several months."

"Perhaps we should go straight home then." He couldn't stop thinking of Obi-Wan's softly voiced request that they see Grewllean, and how badly he must be hurting to actually voice that.

For a moment there was a spark of anger in Obi-Wan's eyes and then it flickered out. Silently he picked up his bag and t'lya and headed back to the main room. Qui-Gon sighed and picked up his own bag. The next little while was going to be extremely rocky.

[I'm sorry. My emotions are all over the place.]

[It's all right.] He sent a wave of unconditional love and acceptance through the link.

[It's not all right. I'm worse than useless right now; I'm a liability.]

[Then we work on helping you finding your balance again. Just as you helped me find mine.] Leaving the bedroom, he moved across the room to touch Obi-Wan's cheek.

His mate turned away, watching the view out of the windows. "Ani almost ready?"

Feeling along the training bond, he found Ani just packing the last of his new clothes. "Yes." He slid his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, pressing his chest to his lifemate's back.

"I can't say I will be sorry to leave this place."

"Nor will I." There had been too much hurt here, especially for his Obi-Wan. His own pain he could dismiss but...

"How is yours any less valid than mine?"

"I could say because mine was at least partially self-inflicted, but the truth is I would take all that pain and more to spare you."

"And I would do the same. We are a fine pair."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Yes, we are."

"You need to remember your padawan in this. He's been rather lost in the mix of late."

He grimaced. "I know." Ani had handled the situation very well in spite of that, but that didn't excuse him.

"Find time for him?"

"I will," he promised both Obi-Wan and himself.

"And here comes the getaway driver now. . ."

Ani blushed at that as he came into the room, but also grinned with shy pleasure. "Think I found my true calling?"

"Among many other things, yes." Obi-Wan smiled.

"We'll have to see about arranging for you to compete in those time trials we've been discussing for the last year or so," Qui-Gon added.

"I think we can do most of them on Garos as long as they are independently verified. Get you your pilot ratings," Obi-Wan added.

"Really? Wizard!"

[In both identities.]

Qui-Gon nodded slightly, then released his lifemate to pick up his bag.

"My apologies for not really giving you a chance to look around, Ani." Obi-Wan looked abashed

Ani shrugged. "No big deal. I don't really like the feel of this place anyway."

"And what does it feel like to you?"

"There's a...desperation. As if everyone knows that something bad is going to happen but they don't want to admit it."

Obi-Wan turned away from the window slowly. Qui-Gon could feel his mind turning over the facts rapidly. "How about we remain in high orbit?"

Qui-Gon considered; it would allow them to continue to gather information while still allowing them at least some distance in which to recover. He nodded. "It is a good idea."

"It will give Ani a chance to perfect his Force control as well." His lifemate grinned at Anakin's discomfiture.

"It would give us time for lessons, yes," Qui-Gon agreed, turning a serious look on his padawan. "Something we've been lacking in, lately. I apologize for that, padawan."

"I just got here two days ago, master. And life has been providing plenty of lessons for me."

"For us all."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon."

He smiled at Ani. "Shall we go then?"

Anakin nodded seriously and stepped in front, opening the door and waving the bodyguards towards them.

[Ready, love?]

He felt Obi-Wan's mind latch onto his tightly. [As ready as I will ever be.]

A brief moment to pick up r'val and put him on his shoulder, then he reached out and entwined his fingers with his mate's. The ride to their ship, via private aircar was blessedly uneventful. Obi-Wan's hand remained firmly clasped in his the whole way there and didn't loosen until the hatch had closed behind them.

"Ani, if you don't mind ,could you get us out of here and into orbit?" His mate asked quietly.

Anakin nodded wordlessly and headed to the cockpit. There were two soft thuds at the felinoids jumped down to join him.

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon and said, "You can go oversee him if you like. I just want to sit down."

"Do you want to be alone or would you like some company?"

"I don't need to be alone. And it would probably mean a lot to Ani if you watched him," his mate said honestly. There was truth in that. He hesitated, caught between his need to be there for both his mate and his student. His hand was released, but the touch on his mind was as strong as ever. [I will call you if I need you.]

Qui-Gon nodded, making his decision. He kissed Obi-Wan's forehead then headed for the cockpit. Ani was running through the pre-flight check. t'lya was standing on the edge of the flight console, keeping watch on the people outside. r'val was diligently checking everything, sniffing deeply for Things that do Not Belong.

Smiling, Qui-Gon sent approval to r'val and then sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, master. Please, sit."

"Thank you." He sat back and watched as Anakin worked.

It was obvious that his padawan was familiar with the layout of the board. He hadn't flown the ship since the scouting missions several months ago, but there were only tiny hesitations in his movements as he recalled where everything was. Watching silently through his eyes, Obi-Wan double-checked everything that Ani did.

[He is quite good, isn't he?] Qui-Gon asked his lifemate.

[Yes. He should be able to qualify in several classes of ship by the time we arrive on Garos.]

[This is where he belongs,] he realized. [As much as he does in the Jedi.]

[At any other time and place he would be an extraordinary pilot, one with unconscious control of the Force. He is as much a natural pilot as you are a natural diplomat.]

[I should make sure he has many chances to perfect his skills then.]

[I don't know that you'll have a choice.] Obi-Wan's mental voice was bubbling with suppressed humor. [Between the speeder bikes, shuttles, and the D'Ka. . .]

Qui-Gon smiled. [He has indeed managed to make the most of his opportunities.]

[And I'm sure he'll want to try and fly the fighters as soon as he gets the nerve to ask you.]

[Perhaps we can start him in the fighter simulations,] Qui-Gon allowed. Giving into the inevitable gracefully.

[If it were me I'd wait until he asked.]

[There is much other to occupy us with until he does.]

[Did you finish dealing with the Force inhibitor exercise?]

[As much as any Jedi is ever finished dealing with it. I'm sure he will come back to it again over time.] As much as Qui-Gon had found himself revisiting his own particular experience with that test over the years.

[Then if you'll excuse me I'm going to lay down and try to sleep. See if you can arrange for a sunbeam.]

[I will do my best.] He sent a mental caress as he felt Obi-Wan drift off into slumber.

t'lya and r'val both climbed in his lap as the engines reached take-off power. Anakin successfully handled their takeoff and put them into a sustained orbit with half a dozen other big ships that were circling the planet.

"Well done," Qui-Gon praised him.

"Thank you, master."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"When I've thought about it some more. What happened to Obi-Wan I mean..."

He nodded. "It's not easy to think about."

"Did he do it because he liked it?" The question was an honest one.

"No," was Qui-Gon's instant reply. Memories of Obi-Wan's pain ran through his mind again. "No, he didn't like it."

"Then why did he stand there and take it?"

"To get the information we needed. To complete the mission."

"The information was that important?"

"It gave us a lead on the Darkness that is growing."

"So it was worth it to you."

Was it? "It was necessary for the mission," he answered. Whether what Obi-Wan had gone through was worth it remained to be seen.

Anakin nodded. "Can you tell me what it was like?"

Qui-Gon looked intently at his padawan. "Why do you want to know?" he asked carefully.

Anakin met his gaze calmly. "So I know what to say or not say to Obi-Wan. So I don't have to ask him. So I understand what happened if it happens to me."

"I hope with all my heart it will never happen to you," he said softly, seriously.

"You're not telling me, are you?"

"Thalen enjoyed inflicting pain both physical and mental." He would not go into details. Anakin didn't need to hear them and Obi-Wan didn't need others to know.

Anakin was displeased with the answer but asked no more questions. "I'll take first watch, master."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I will go check on Obi-Wan then." He moved the felinoids off his lap and stood. Pausing at the door, he added, "There is some knowledge that can hurt in just the knowing, padawan."

"As you say, master." He touched Anakin's hair briefly then turned and headed back into the living area. t'lya padded ahead of him and hopped up on the bed where Obi-Wan lay. A moment later she was flying backwards, hurtled there by an instinctive reaction of his lifemate. In tandem Obi-Wan sat up and her movement was halted, freezing her in midair.

Carefully Qui-Gon froze as well. [Obi-Wan...?]

[Don't. Move.] Obi-Wan was breathing heavily, the sheet twisted up around his waist by the violent movement.

[It's all right,] he responded, sending reassurance with the words. [You're all right. You're safe.] Then slowly, he reached out and took hold of t'lya, who was radiating shock and hurt, and murmured soft reassurances to her as well.

[Can you go? Leave me alone for a few minutes?]

He nodded, then stepped back out into the main compartment, still carrying t'lya.

"mew?" t'lya whispered.

"It's all right, little one," he soothed her. "He didn't mean it." He stroked her fur gently.

She looked up at him. The Obi-Wan had never done this before. Why now?

"He's a bit nervous right now. Like you were after what happened with the shower." He sent an image of how jumpy t'lya had been around water for months after she'd been hurt.

Then t'lya should stay away from the Obi-Wan when he was sleeping? No more naps together?

"I wouldn't sneak up on him when he is asleep for a while. But if you settle down for a nap together before he falls asleep..."

t'lya was not Hunting the Obi-Wan!

"But he didn't know you were coming. Didn't know it was you at first."

She pondered this and finally mewed acceptance of the Plan. And she would Warn the Obi-Wan with a proper Mew first when she came into the room, Just in Case.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon told her gravely.

Would the Lion tell the Obi-Wan about this while she went with r'val?

He nodded. "That is a good plan. I'm sure Obi-Wan will want to see you in a little while, but I want to talk to him first."

She hopped out of his hands and headed back to the cockpit.

Qui-Gon watched her go, then headed back to their small bedroom. [Obi-Wan?] he asked, hesitating in the doorway.

[Yes?]

[Can I come in?]

[Just not too close. Not yet.]

He slipped inside the room enough for the door to close behind him, but stopped there. "I explained things to t'lya. She's agreed to try and not startle you when you're sleeping."

"We startled each other. I'll apologize in a bit."

Qui-Gon nodded, then asked softly, "What can I do to help?"

"Sit here on the edge of the bed and talk to me."

Another nod and he moved forward, sitting where his lifemate had gestured. "Do you know how proud of you I am? Or perhaps pride isn't the right word, perhaps amazed is closer."

"I may have done an amazing thing, but how I deal with the aftermath? I'm not so sure."

"You were strong when you needed to be. There's no shame in being a little weak now." He didn't -- quite -- dare to reach out and touch Obi-Wan, but he did move his hand closer.

"Weak. A very good term for it." His lifemate brushed their fingertips together but then pulled away again.

"We are all weak at one time or another." He thought of his own weakness earlier, and how Obi-Wan, despite what he had been through, had been strong for him. He only hoped his lifemate would let him return the favor.

"Soon, my Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered the unspoken statement that had thrummed between them. "Though you shared it with me the only way you could, I cannot speak of it yet. Reactions I suppressed at the time come back to me, bit by bit. When I am ready, you will know."

"I will be here," he said softly.

"We are in orbit?"

"Yes. Ani is taking first watch." He smiled faintly. "With the help of the felinoids it seems."

"Ah. I wondered if you had changed your mind and taken us to Garos after all."

"I will if you ask me to. But not without discussing it with you first."

"Not until the other team arrives."

"That is my plan as well." He met Obi-Wan's eyes. "As long as you are able."

"I will be."

Qui-Gon nodded, knowing in his soul that his lifemate would somehow do whatever needed to be done.

"Can you rest with me for a while?" One hand gestured to the bed between them.

"Of course," he responded instantly. "Whatever you need."

They moved together slowly, Obi-Wan finally coming rest in his usual place, sprawled on top of him, one hand carefully intertwined in Qui-Gon's hair. Just as carefully Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's form. Ready to release him if needed. [Tighter. I want to know you are holding me, even in my dreams.]

Instantly he tightened his grip as much as he could and have them both still be comfortable. [Shall I guard your dreams as well?] he asked with a little diffidence, remember the reaction the last time he had offered. But he had to offer.

[If you do not mind?]

[Quite the contrary, love.]

[Only holding back by dint of will, eh?]

[Only waiting for permission.] He nuzzled the top of Obi-Wan's head.

[So, do you believe in the healing powers of the sunbeam now that you've had a full nap in one this morning?]

[The sunbeam is very nice,] he agreed, [but the Light that helped me the most was named Obi-Wan.]

[His light is a little tarnished right now, but thank you.]

Another nuzzle. [The sunbeam is just as bright when obscured by a cloud. We just can't see it.]

[I thought extended metaphors were my job.] Obi-Wan chuckled and snuggled a tiny bit closer. Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [You inspire me.]

[Not to anything dangerous I hope.]

[The most dangerous things of all. Love. Trust. Commitment.]

[As long as its not cooking,] he replied sleepily.

[You'd eat it if I did,] he replied assured.

[That's because you roasted most of taste buds off during my apprenticeship.] The teasing continued.

Chuckling quietly, Qui-Gon pointed out, [You ate enough of it.]

[I was growing to my towering stature.]

[And your excuse when you reached your full height?]

[Filling out, of course.]

[That was why you used to ask for seconds? And thirds?]

[Well, I didn't want any of it to go to waste and hurt your feelings.]

[The sacrifices you make for me,] he teased.

[Mh-hmm.]

[I am heartbroken of course to find out you were only humoring me.]

[Was not. I was starving.]

[And Master Yoda complains I did not feed or water you enough.]

[I watered myself enough.]

[Usually mixed liberally with mud.]

[Ick.]

Qui-Gon chuckled again. [Unthinking prejudice against mud you have,] he said, imitating his master. [Overcome it you must.]

[I had planned on trying to overcome it with the famous, or infamous, mud baths at the hotel.]

[Ah.] No need to say that wouldn't be happening now. [If you really want to, I'm sure we could rig something up back home.]

[It wouldn't be the same.]

[I'll have to come up with something else then.] He began running one hand soothingly over Obi-Wan's back.

[I'm falling asleep. It's just taking a while.]

And no wonder with how wound up his lifemate was. [That's all right. I'm in no hurry.]

[You hardly ever are.]

[Living in the moment.] He smiled ruefully.

[And it serves you well, master.]

[Most of the time.]

[And when it doesn't I remind you.]

He smiled. [Emotional thumping.]

[Yes. Though we haven't done it recently.]

[Oh I don't know. You thumped me pretty well this morning.]

[I did?]

[Yes. And then helped find myself again afterwards.]

[Oh. Good.] Obi-Wan's sentences were getting shorter and shorter.

Qui-Gon lifted his head enough to kiss Obi-Wan's forehead. [Rest, love. I'll guard you when you sleep.]

[Yes, master.]

He continued rubbing Obi-Wan's back and sending soothing thoughts as Obi-Wan's mind drifted slowly into sleep.

**********************

Obi-Wan sighed softly as Garos came into view. They were almost home. He'd managed to avoid most of the questions from the D'Ka crew, mostly by din of the infamous Jinn Glare. The mental ache of what had happened to him by Thalen and his team of cronies hadn't faded much in the month or so that had elapsed. A firm grip on reality and a stern mental admonition to himself to 'not think about it' had sufficed for the rest. He laid no bets on that gang's survival once word got out about what had truly occurred. Between Jess, Rill, and the D'ka crew. . .

Not to mention his own lifemate. Qui-Gon had been very good about not pushing him about it, but there was an anger in his eyes and his soul whenever Obi-Wan flinched from a touch, or let the ache he felt overwhelm him for a second. Qui-Gon tried to hide his reaction, but there was no way he could do so, any more than Obi-Wan could hide how much he was still hurting. They both needed to talk to Grewllean. They just needed to put a leash on Jess and Rilka first.

[A leash and a muzzle, in Rill's case,] Qui-Gon sent. [And even then, I'm not certain it would help.]

[Should we send the report down to the surface first and wait a couple of hours?]

[If we did I wouldn't put it past them to take a shuttle up.]

[She won't embarrass me in public.]

[No, but that wouldn't stop her from coming up.]

[Is there anything available for her to fly up in?]

[Grewlii's ship I believe is still at the temple.]

[Drat.]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly and reached out to clasp Obi-Wan's fingers. [We'll be better off going down right away. If they get too pushy, we'll turn the felinoids on them.]

 

[Ah, yes. Our attack felinoids.]

[If you consider a running commentary on the last couple of months from t'lya's point of view an attack. And if all else fails we can make a fuss over the baby.]

[r'val can politely query them to boredom.] He let his lips quirk up in a grin.

[Exactly.] Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. [It'll be all right, Obi-Wan.]

[We'll see.] He gave up on stalling and headed for the shuttle bay.

Ani and the felinoids were waiting for them there, with the packs they were taking planetside. Obi-Wan didn't allow himself any further delays or stalls. It was time to go down and face everyone. Why was this so hard? He'd done nothing wrong, except maybe allowing it in the first place. They boarded and Ani flew them down to the surface. t'lya jumped up into Obi-Wan's lap and purred quietly, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Thank you, lovely. Being home will make it better, I'm sure."

"Mrr," she agreed and circled once, then settled down.

"And naps with proper sunbeams," he murmured to her as they drew closer to the temple.

"Mrrow!" r'val jumped up onto Qui-Gon's shoulder to be able to look out the cockpit. Clearly wanting to get a glimpse of his new home.

"I think you'll like it here, r'val. It's that set of buildings.....there." Obi-Wan pointed to the house and grounds that had come into view on the horizon.

"Home," Qui-Gon murmured quietly, looking at the temple, then sliding his gaze to meet Obi-Wan's.

Neither of them could hold the gaze for long, their eyes returning to the view outside. As they drew closer he could see most of the inhabitants including the initiates standing near the landing pad, clearly waiting for them.

Ani brought them down gently with barely a slight bump. "Garos Temple," he said, glancing over his shoulder at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan said formally, getting to his feet and straightening the collars on his fleet uniform.

"You're welcome, General," he replied, turning back to locking down his control board.

Qui-Gon stood as well and touched Obi-Wan's arm lightly. "Ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled brightly and let t'lya beat him to the hatch.

The small felinoid was practically vibrating in place, waiting for the hatch to be opened. With a grin he hit the button and got out of the way. "See you at dinner, t'lya."

"MRRROW!" And with that t'lya went galloping down the ramp.

Faintly he could hear the children oohing and calling out to the animal as she flew past them. He chuckled and gestured to Ani, "Aren't you next?"

Ani grinned at him and then stepped outside as well.

"Padawan Anakin!"

Qui-Gon was looking out the hatch and started chuckling. "They're swarming him."

"That's what he gets for going down the ramp without us. Fewer to swarm you and our retiring felinoid r'val."

"Mrr mrrow," r'val said dubiously, still perched on Qui-Gon's shoulder and half hiding under his hair.

"No pulling of fur or tail, I promise. They like felinoids. We'll tell them not to bother you if you prefer."

"Mrrow mew?" Could he take some time to make up his mind about that?

"Of course," Qui-Gon told him, raising a hand to steady r'val's position on his shoulder. "In the meantime, no one will bother you here."

"They can't reach that high."

His mate smiled faintly. "In something things size does matter."

"No need to repeat that to your master."

"True wisdom is knowing when to hold your tongue," Qui-Gon agreed.

Jess appeared at the bottom of the ramp. "You coming out?"

"Eventually. We need a few minutes to close everything up."

"Need any help?" Jess started up the ramp.

"Certainly." As Jess came even with them Obi-Wan held out his hand and drew the tall knight into a hug. "Good to see you again."

Jess hugged him back tightly. "You too." He pulled back and looked at Obi-Wan, smiling. But the smile faded the longer he looked. "What happened?" he finally asked quietly.

"Part of the mission did not go well. I'll tell everyone about it after dinner."

The other knight looked deep into his eyes. "All right." He stepped back and turned to Qui-Gon.

"Hello, Jess," Qui-Gon greeted him with a warm smile and an even warmer hug.

"Mew," r'val said politely as he regained his balance on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"And this must be r'val." Jess smiled and reached out a hand for the felinoid to sniff. "It's nice to meet you in the fur."

"Mew mrr." The felinoid leaned out and sniffed delicately before settling back into Qui-Gon's hair. This was Jessloveknight?

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, this is Jess."

"Mrr mrow mew." He had excellent dark fur and good manners. Quite acceptable.

"You passed inspection," Qui-Gon translated.

"Thank you," Jess answered politely. "Ready to go see the place?"

"Mrow!"

With a quirk of his eyebrow, confirming the affirmative response Jess turned and went back down the ramp. This time Obi-Wan followed him, with Qui-Gon bringing up the rear.

Waiting at the bottom of the ramp was a throng of initiates, and those closest to Obi-Wan. Yoda, his master's master, Grewllean, healer and friend, Kae, Jess's padawan, and Rilka with her daughter in her arms. Amidst all the calls of Knight Obi-Wan, General, and Obi-Ki he heard 'B' chanted to him. He went right to Jayden who was doing her best to bounce her way out of Rilka's arms.

Her mind touched his, pure acceptance, love, and excitement at seeing him. With a questioning glance he took her into his own arms. "Hello, Jayde."

She wriggled happily in his arms, repeating "B-B-B-B" over and over.

"And Qui-Gon is here too." He turned her so she could see his lifemate.

"'on!" she yelled joyfully, reaching out to Qui-Gon.

With a warm chuckle, Qui-Gon took her from Obi-Wan, murmuring softly to her, his voice just a rumble to the others. He watched as they became completely absorbed in each other, locking out the rest of the world. Rilka pulled his head down and kissed him on the cheek, holding onto him tightly in a welcome back hug.

Stumbling backwards, he broke out of the embrace. "Don't do that!" he hissed, knowing that his face had gone white.

Qui-Gon's hand came down on his shoulder, along with a flow of reassurance through the bond. Taking a deep breath he turned to the initiates and greeted each of them in turn as they walked toward the house. A nod to Master Yoda would have to suffice until later, when there weren't two dozen other voices vying for his over-stressed attention. Rill, he ignored. He had to or lose it in front of everyone.

Grewllean gave him a wave and a significant glance. He tossed a chip to her that included their account of what had happened. He trusted her to understand and be ready to help him. Later.

"B?" Jayden asked, watching him with wide eyes. Obi-Wan could feel his lifemate trying to shield and soothe her from the tempestuous emotions that she was too young to understand, but she kept staring at him.

Very carefully he shared that he was upset, and not with her, and that the people around him would help him feel better. She responded by reaching her arms out to him and sending vague images of sunbeams and closeness.

"Rilka, may I borrow your daughter for an hour and go for a walk?"

She stared at him for a moment and then seemed to shake herself and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," he murmured and took the child into his own arms.

"B," Jayden said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Love you too, little one." He turned to the initiates still milling around. "Who wants to go to the garden and catch sunbeams with me and hear a story?"

A loud chorus of "Me!" and cheers answered him.

[Do you want me to stay with you?] Qui-Gon asked.

[If you like, or the children and I can manage.]

[Someone should probably talk to Rill and Jess.] His lifemate glanced at where the two were still standing, watching them.

[If you want to tell them, that's fine. I know you need to talk to someone.]

Qui-Gon didn't deny it. [I won't go into any details.]

[There aren't that many details to give.] He leaned over and brushed his lips against his lifemate's.

[I love you,] Qui-Gon whispered.

[Take care of them. We'll be expecting a snack when we come in.] Managing a smile for the adults he turned back to the children and led the way to the garden. *******

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------

War Chronicles 36 /50 Twelfth Salvo

***************************** Dutifully they followed the invisible trail that lead out of the hotel to an air taxi stand. "Can you still follow him?"

He would be able to follow his mate's presence if he was blind and deaf. But that wasn't the point. So he stood there, glaring up at the sky, and mutely shook his head. Faintly he could hear the purring again, as reassuring as Jenan could be under the circumstances. With one last look at the dark sky overhead they returned to the interior of the hotel where security had finally caught on to the fact that one of their guests was missing.

Jenan's bodyguard had been tampered with, she was insisting that her charge was right here, next to her -- and she was pointing to empty air. The medical personnel were sure she'd been tampered with by a powerful telepath. Which fit very well with what they knew of the kidnappers. People were beginning to fall over themselves, quietly, to try and help the guests in the penthouse suite. A concern clearly driven by money and the trouble that Jenai could cause, not out of any real desire to help.

Oh, there were one or two exceptions in the bunch, but for the most part the employees were rather jaded about why they were doing their jobs. Inside of an hour, as they all pretended to sip tea in a private area of the hotel, reports from eyewitnesses were filtered to Jenai and P'an.

Clad only in the black shorts, a rather memorable experience for those who found humans attractive, his mate had appeared quite overcome by his victory. To those unaware of the circumstances he looked to be drunk, which would have been impossible given the match he'd just finished; or coming down off a chemical induced high, also impossible.

The security team came to the conclusion that Jenai had reached within seconds; his mate had been drugged to force coercion and spirited off to parts unknown. Now they were trying to determine what air taxi had taken the group away. That's when the flow of information came to a halt.

Jenai sat with an icy expression as the seconds crawled by, watching the security staff scurry around and basically chase its own tail. A hotel employee stepped up with the prize chit, complaining bitterly about the champion that was seen being carried off by a rather raucous party.

Wisely P'an shooed him away before Jenai could crawl down his throat or freeze him in his tracks. Money was the least of their concerns. Through the bond he could tell the Jenan had stopped moving; apparently he had arrived at wherever he was being taken.

"This is useless," P'an complained bitterly, ignoring the glares coming from the staff that heard him. "I say we hire some blood hunters and forget this."

"Or do the hunting ourselves," Jenai agreed, giving the staff a glare of his own. "We certainly couldn't do any worse."

"The longer we wait the harder it is going to be find him, Uncle." P'an ducked his head. "If you don't mind my saying so."

He nodded and stood. "And we are not accomplishing anything sitting here."

The staff saw them out, not sorry to see them go. Clearly they thought that the presence of 'family' was hindering them. Jenai led the way back into the club levels. "Keep your eyes open for a rodian," he said softly to P'an, extending his own senses not only for the rodian but also for any conversation or other hint of someone who might know something. Someone complaining about losing big in the match. Or someone who was being just that bit too smug.

"Didn't he leave early? Right out of the observation deck and took off?"

"Mrr mew mrow," t'lya said definitively before jumping out of Jenai's arms. She raced off into the crowd.

Exchanging glances, Jenai and P'an both hurried after her. Keeping her in "Sight" even when she wasn't in sight. They caught a flash of tail and then t'lya stopped. Her body stiffened into an unfamiliar pose and then she paced forward slowly, stalking. The rodian came into view. She'd found him.

Jenai caught up to her and stooped to pick her up. "Thank you," he said softly as r'val, still perched on his shoulder, purred softly at her. Then he moved forward, heading for the rodian.

She grumbled at not being able to take proper felinoid vengeance but subsided as soon as she saw the way Jenai had picked up her stalking technique. The rodian never had a chance to get away. One minute he was at the table, the next he was sitting in a quiet corner. Chatting with them, albeit nervously.

"You didn't seem to be enjoying the hoverball final very much," Jenai commented, leaning on one arm which he placed on the wall above the rodian's head. Invading his personal space and looming.

"No, not particularly. Bet on the wrong man."

"Lost a lot?"

"Enough." The unsavory character shrugged.

"Too bad. The fix wasn't as in as you thought."

"The human is new to the scene here. I put my bet in before I saw him start in the semi finals. Word was that he'd lose. Not hold up in the long run."

Jenai's eyes narrowed. "Word from who?"

"Around."

"Around from who?" He added a hint of Force suggestion.

"New group. Only been around a few months. They bet heavy and win a lot, but never at the same hotel twice in a row."

"And where can I find this group?"

"Here and there. Usually a couple of them at The Belted Knife. Easy to spot. Lots of money and willing to spend it." The rodian's mouth closed and opened rapidly, a sign of irritation. "And they like pain. Theirs, someone else's, doesn't matter."

Jenai's stomach clenched at that. At the thought of what they could do to Jenan before they could get him away. Not that he thought his mate couldn't take it, but he hated that it might be necessary.

At least he had a lead. And if they did hurt Jenan, he would make sure they regretted it. There was pain and then there was pain...

Leaving the rodian cowering in the corner, he turned and headed out and down. To the Belted Knife.

*****************

A public air taxi got them there quickly enough. The doorman, if you wanted to call the oversized thug guarding the door that, looked like he wanted to protest P'an's entrance to the club. A second look into Jenai's icy expression and he shrugged, letting them pass. Inside was much as Jenai had expected. The surroundings were expensive but no one would ever call them tasteful. And the emotional atmosphere: pain, fear, despair, arousal, lust, pleasure, it was sickening.

And his mate was somewhere inside.

He had known that before they had entered, had known it even as they had stepped into the air taxi back at the hotel. Jenan's presence was strong, a shining light of sanity in this horrible mire of dark indulgence. He clung to it as they moved deeper inside.

It was obvious, even to this mostly oblivious crowd that they didn't fit in. That didn't stop the two men with pain sticks from using it on a third up on stage. The gag muffled his screams. But it was the fact that people cheered when the victim convulsed a certain way that made P'an swallow nervously and keep his eyes averted.

This wasn't about love, or even sex. Or even pain. It was just about depravity and control. None of the beings they'd seen at the casino were visible in the main room. There was a staircase in the back corner; clasping P'an's shoulder reassuringly, Jenai headed for it. It brought him closer to his mate with every step. Jenan was above him somewhere, still drugged but slowly coming out of it. But he wasn't here to truly rescue his Jenan. Yet.

The stairs were unguarded. When they reached the second floor, they could see a hallway of ten or twelve doors, each locked on the outside. Next to each door was a large panel that could be made transparent or opaque with a touch of the controls. It was an even mix of ones that were visible and not. The ones that were typically had a few people standing in front of them. An impromptu gallery to watch whatever the occupants decided to show them.

A quick glance at what was going on in the rooms was more than enough for Jenai. P'an, he noted, kept his eyes straight ahead. Moving to the other end of the hall where another set of stairs going up was located, they were intercepted.

By Thalen.

"Decided to sample the pleasures here after all?"

"I fear rather that you've taken it upon yourself to sample something that is not yours," Jenai responded with an icy demeanor.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"You know full well. Are you going to tell me where he is or do I take this place apart stone by stone?"

"Give me a finder's fee for what has...wandered away, presuming I even have it...and I'll see that he gets returned."

Jenai moved closer to Thalen, invading his personal space threateningly. "I do not pay for what is already mine," he said in a soft deadly voice, "nor do I reward those who cross me and mine."

Four men, in pairs of two came down the stairs behind Thalen. All were obviously armed and were completely lacking in a sense of humor. Thalen smiled meanly. "In that case, you should go. I don't do business with people who threaten me in my own establishment."

For a brief moment, Jenai considered pushing it, but Jenan's quiet purr in his head and P'an's restraining hand on his arm, curbed his more... impulsive tendencies. "I will be back," he promised quietly. Sincerely. Deadly.

"Bring money," Thalen called out after him. "Pay me, Jenai or he will."

Jenai stopped. Turned around and walked back to Thalen, ignoring the tensing of his bodyguards. "I make you this promise. Anything you do to him, will be visited back upon you a thousand fold."

Then he spun on his heel and strode quickly down the stairs.

"Now what?" P'an asked quietly, daring his uncle's clearly uncertain temper.

"Not here."

Suitably chastised, P'an fell in behind him as they left the club. It wasn't easy for Jenai to leave, letting his mate's presence get farther away. Especially with the knowledge of what Jenan may be facing.

It was a long silent ride back to the hotel. Jenai kept his silence until they were back in their room. Safe behind closed doors. He sank down onto the couch, relaxing in body the way he couldn't in mind or spirit.

"You did well, padawan," he said to Ani. "And to answer your earlier question, now we wait until Obi-Wan calls us."

"We wait!" Ani started pacing. "Wait? But what they are going to do to --"

"Nothing that Obi-Wan can't handle," he interrupted. He had to believe that.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Can I make sure we're ready to move when he calls?"

"Of course." He found a smile for the youth.

"Thank you, master." The padawan bowed and vanished into his bedroom to make comm calls.

Leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts. His own and Obi-Wan's.

[Alone? You are never alone, mate.]

[No.] He smiled faintly. [Are you all right?] He could feel what his lifemate was feeling, but still could not keep himself from asking the question.

[The accommodations are not to my taste, but other than that. . .]

[Now you know why I dislike you playing Hoverball so much.]

[This is not what happened last time I played.]

[Agreed, I can't prove a direct correlation between that game and the terrorist attack that followed, but I'm sure they're related on some cosmic level.] Qui-Gon's smile widened.

[I'll find another hobby,] Obi-Wan promised, humor bubbling up.

[I would appreciate it,] he responded sincerely.

He could feel the tension rise in his mate. [Looks like I'm about to entertain some company.]

Qui-Gon swallowed, feeling his own tension level rise. [I'm with you,] he said softly. It was all he could do at the moment. Provide his support with his mental presence.

[Together in all things, right?]

[Yes.] Fiercely. [In all things. Forever.]

The pain struck then, robbing Obi-Wan of the capacity to answer.

Biting back on his own instinctive outcry, Qui-Gon cushioned his lifemate's consciousness as much as he could. It was still far too little.

[Not...so... little.]

[It is not enough if they can still hurt you.]

After that it was a matter of trying to stay sane as he felt Obi-Wan absorb more and more pain into his body. His mate couldn't deflect or do anything extensive to mitigate the damage that was being dealt to him without giving up his abilities as a Force user. There were even rest periods between the sessions. Thalen and his associates didn't want their play toy to lose consciousness after all.

Qui-Gon spent these respites feeding Obi-Wan strength and whispered comfort. Inwardly cursing himself for agreeing to this plan. With a morbid sense of humor about the whole situation, the knight agreed with him. But it was also mentioned that last time it had been Qui-Gon taken.

[I'm selfish,] he replied. [I'd rather be the one taken every time.]

[That can be arranged.] True humor was evident that time, with an earthy sexual edge.

[When this is over then.] A promise, and something for both of them to focus on when the pain got really bad.

[What an unusual distraction technique. I like --] His words broke off, smothered by another wave of pain, worse than before.

[Obi-Wan!] Qui-Gon called out involuntarily. Half rising out of his seat.

[Don't make me find you and calm you down,] Obi-Wan gasped when it eased slightly.

[I should find you and take you out of there. This is too much, love.]

[You come for me now and I close the link between us. I will stay and stand the pain alone if it saves someone else from it.] There was a long pause. [And we know this will.]

Qui-Gon slumped back onto the couch. He knew Obi-Wan was right. The Jedi in him even agreed with him. But the bondmate in him found it almost impossible to sit there and let his Obi-Wan be tortured.

[Then go find out who started their operation. Where did the credit come from?]

[I am not leaving you to face this alone,] he replied, but nonetheless got up and went over to the computer terminal to begin the research.

[It will give us something to do besides trading witty repartee'.]

[Searching through a mire of business records is much more distracting.]

[Definitely. Their efforts at amusing me are rather. . . .lame.]

[Lame?] Qui-Gon repeated almost laughing in surprise at the comment. That was his Obi-Wan. Critiquing his torturers. He could feel Obi-Wan's smile, even over the distance between them. Then the bond between them narrowed somewhat. Closing down what Qui-Gon could feel of Obi-Wan's pain, though their communication remained as clear as ever. No. He didn't want that. If he couldn't stop Obi-Wan's pain, at least he wanted to be able to share it. [Don't,] he begged softly.

[Jenai, be strong for me. Please.]

A reversion to their bounty hunter identities, the telepath must have arrived and was about to try and break the shields that Jenan had to protect his identity. 'Obi-Wan' and what he knew was buried behind another set, if they even thought to look past the first.

[I'm here, mate,] he replied, his worry and concern climbing several more notches.

Physical torture was bad enough. Mental and emotional... Closing his eyes Qui-Gon slipped into a light meditative trance. Then he reached out and blended his awareness with that of his mate's until there was no separation.

\------------------- Jenan watched as the grayish fingers traced up his arm, carefully avoiding the blood that spotted his skin. It was better than looking into the empty eyes of the telepath, or the flaring greed in Thalen's. When he could no longer follow them with his eyes, Jenan fixed his glance on nothing. Just the air hanging in front of his face.

And then the cool, slightly sticky fingers glided across his neck and up to his forehead, once again carefully skirting the blood, as well as the thin metal band that hampered the bounty hunter's touch with his mate.

Somewhere, deep inside, beyond even the deepest the telepath could hope to plunder, that touch remained, stronger than ever. His mate was with him as he always was, as he always will be. His strength, his support, his love, there for him to draw on when he needed it. It was that unshakable resource that he called upon as the intruder rifled through recent memory. That was easy enough, though uncomfortable.

When he began to try and twist those memories Jenan just called upon the true recollection of those events, over and over. Defeating the efforts to make him lose faith. Make him more open to being broken. Each taking more effort than the last. The telepath's efforts were getting more and more focused, more and more specific. Going after one particular memory, one particular moment in time. When, for the briefest of seconds, Jenan had doubted. Had feared.

And that was the wedge that broke the armor that protected Jenan from mental attack. He was quickly swept away after that, lost in a storm of pain, both real and illusionary, as the telepath threw horror after horror at him and Thalen resumed his physical amusements. Jenan was losing himself in the waves of pain and chaos, all sense of reality shattering under the assault.

But when his identity, his sense of self threatened to do the same, something bright and warm wrapped around him, holding him together. Reminding him who and what he was. Jenan. Bounty hunter, bondmate and beloved of Jenai. For a moment he let all of his grasp of his physical self, of the pain to fade. An endless quiet space of time to retreat, regroup, and recover.

With that moment of peace, his balance was recovered, at least enough to sustain him until the telepath wearied and retreated. Distantly he heard angry voices arguing.

"Idiot! You pushed him too far. He's gone catatonic." Thalen, he noted absently.

"Give him a few hours to rest. Some fluids, perhaps some food. He's be fine."

"You better hope so. He's no good to me like this. I could get more reaction out of my droid."

"Well it's not like you had me asking him any questions. What do you want him for anyway?"

"Not everything is about business. He turned me down. Twice. I decided I wasn't going to give him a third chance."

"This is because you couldn't get a date?! The general is going to have a fit when he hears."

"What concern is it of his? We are in a business deal, that is all."

"And you've spent the last half day extracting pain from this...person, instead of doing business. Or persuading them to work for us. Instead that partner of his is going to be breathing down your neck by morning."

"They never would've cooperated anyway. As long as we have his precious Jenan he'll keep his distance. He won't risk us killing him before he can get to him."

"I think you are fooling yourself. They will die to be together and stay together."

"If there's no other way, maybe. But Jenai won't risk his partner's life while he thinks there's a chance I'll give him back."

"Will you? Because if Jenan dies, he'll kill you."

"I'm trembling in my boots."

"It isn't Jenai you have to worry about in the long run and you are well aware of that Thalenka."

"You overstep yourself!" But there was a hint of something in Thalen's voice that hadn't been there before.

Fear.

"I don't work for you."

"Just remember you've gone along with me at every step. If I go down, I won't be going alone."

"Then let him go. It puts everything else at risk. There is a plan for a reason. It works."

"Oh I'll let him go. When I'm finished with him."

"Is my part in this fiasco finished?"

"Well you've certainly made sure you can't do anything else." Thalen sighed disgustedly. "There's nothing for it except to wait for him to come out of it, I suppose."

"Then I'm going back to the ship. I have no interest in being here when this blows up in your face."

The voices faded away then, leaving Jenan alone. Another moment of blending, completely together and then it faded away leaving them separate again.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath as he once again became aware of his body and his surroundings. But his focus was still miles away with Obi-Wan. [Mate?]

[Jenai.] The name carried love and identity with it.

[Are you...]

[Well enough. You?]

[Wishing I was there with you.] He wanted to physically touch his lifemate, reassuring both of them he was all right.

[Morning. Come for me at dawn,] Jenan agreed to wearily. [I doubt there is more we can learn. Perhaps have someone follow the telepath off planet.]

[I'll check into his ship's registration. For now rest, love. Dawn is not that far off.] Still too far for Qui-Gon's liking however.

[When I am with you I will be able to rest. For now I will continue to be 'catatonic']

He sent back his agreement to that ruse. Trying not to think of how close it had come to being more than a ruse.

[Dawn, Jenai.] Then there was a pause so long he was sure his mate had finished speaking. [Please.]

[I'll be there, love.] Even if he had to battle through a whole army of Sith to do so.

[Shall I meet you at the door wearing my best?]

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. [If I recall correctly, all you have is those black shorts.]

[It does help accentuate my best features.]

[I cannot argue with that.]

[Well, bring something for me. I've shared quite enough of myself with the public today.]

That sent another surge of protectiveness through him. [I will,] he promised, trying not to dwell on the anger that was simmering just below the surface.

[Save that for when we find the telepath.]

He sent back assent. Jedi were not supposed to seek revenge, but Qui-Gon knew he would take an unholy joy in making sure that telepath could never hurt anyone again.

After that he could feel his mate slide more toward true unconsciousness as his body demanded payment for the ravishments inflicted on it. He fed Obi-Wan more strength through their bond, along with his love, then gradually turned his attention back to his own surroundings. First he set the computer to search and download the information he promised his lifemate he would obtain and then he called for Ani.

They had a rescue to plan.

*************

They hadn't waited until dawn to break Jenan out after all. His mate had contacted him when he'd overheard plans to 'move him to the main room for the breakfast show'. Even if Jenan had been willing, there was no way Jenai was going to let Thalen have another go at his mate. They quickly moved up their plans and left the hotel while it was still the dead of night.

[Third floor, near the back of the building.]

[I'm coming in,] Jenai replied. He slid on the pack he had prepared with his mate's clothing and weapons in it and turned to P'an. "Wait here. And be ready to go when we come out. Speed may be of the essence."

"Of course. You get him and you out, I'll get us somewhere safe."

"I know you will." He squeezed P'an's shoulder in approval then slipped out of the speeder into the night.

Having managed to download a basic floor plan of the place, Jenai had decided on a back emergency exit for his entrance point. He didn't expect it to be totally unguarded, but one or two guards he can handle easily enough. In the dark hours before dawn the guards were forced to keep each other awake. He could hear them talking, just out of sight. Reaching out with the Force, he pinpointed their positions, then stealthily slipped into their minds, implanting the suggestion that they heard a sound in the opposite direction from where he was standing.

They turned looking that way, but didn't move. Clearly their orders were to stay put. It would take more than a sound that anonymous to get them moving. Well if that is what it took, he'd give it to them. Narrowing his concentration, he elaborated on his illusion, adding a shadow to the soft sound. That got more attention and they both took a step or two in that direction, but that was all. It was enough to allow him to move closer, both physically and mentally. When they turned back, he blanketed their minds with the Force before they could raise the alarm.

"Sleep," he ordered softly.

They crumpled to the ground immediately. Unconscious. His memory recalled a similar event on Naboo when he'd told Jar-Jar to relax. His mate would say that he'd overdone it this time too. It would take medical personnel to revive those two from their unnatural sleep. He couldn't work up much remorse for his actions, however. Not when he thought of what these two were guarding inside.

Stepping carefully over the prone bodies, he slipped through the doorway and into the building. There were a few people still wandering the halls. A place like this never truly closed, only had more or less busy periods. Everyone was carefully not interested in anyone else. No one met his eyes or even glanced in his direction on the main floor. It was dangerous to do that in a place like this, get you attention you weren't sure you wanted. There were no rules, no safety, and no havens. If you wanted that you left. Which Jenai would be grateful to do. As soon as he had retrieved his mate.

Strolling assuredly as if he belonged there, he headed for the stairway. Again, it wasn't the one he had gone up earlier, rather a narrower one that was much less frequented. One thing he couldn't fault them on, it was clean. Probably used by the staff or those 'clientele' that didn't want much attention. It also brought him much closer to Jenan's location than the other ascent path would have brought him. Past the second floor and onto the third without a problem.

He could feel his mate's physical presence now, almost a taste in his mouth or a scent on his own skin. Without thought, he found himself in front of the proper door. The complicated lock on it may have stymied him at other times, but not now, not with the need to see and touch his mate throbbing in his mind.

The lock made a soft click sound as it opened under his Force manipulation. Harsh lighting concealed nothing from him. His vision absently cataloged the damage, tools of the dark trade, and blood; but his eyes only truly saw his mate's brilliant smile. Jenai was across the room and kneeling in front of him in an instant, his hands gently cupping Jenan's face as he kissed him.

"You never were very patient," Jenan whispered hoarsely before leaning in slightly to kiss him again. "I'll meditate on it later," he promised, his own voice more hoarse than normal. He tugged off the metal band that was meant to dampen their connection, and tossed it aside contemptuously. "You are well?" he asked as he pulled out a knife and began cutting Jenan from his bonds. Needing to hear the words out loud.

"Well enough to walk out of here," his mate affirmed.

"Good." He sliced through the last of the ropes, then leaned in for one more kiss. This time arms came around him. Clumsy with their confinement, but it was a heartfelt embrace nonetheless. Jenai wanted nothing more than hold and be held by his mate for the next several hours or so, but time was very much against them. Pulling back reluctantly, he undid his pack and handed it to Jenan. "Your clothes and weapons."

There was a dull flush rising on the battered man's face. "I'll need help. My hands aren't working very well."

Moving the pack aside, Jenai carefully took Jenan's hands into his own, feeling the surge of pain that even that gentle touch brought. Meeting his mate's eyes, he sent healing energy into the damaged appendages. "Thank you, but we don't have time for this, mate. After we are out of this place and I want out now."

Jenai nodded, sending one last surge of energy before letting go and reaching for the pack to pull out Jenan's clothes. It was slow going but fortunately this had been planned for as well. A loose shirt with no ties on it, drawstring pants and short boots. A lightweight cloak drawn up over his shoulders and head concealed the last of the damage. Weapons were carefully tucked and placed in the dark outfit. It was his Jenan again, albeit moving slowly and stiffly.

One more moment of gazing into each other's eyes then Jenai asked quietly, "Ready?"

"Yes." [Are we walking or making a run for it?]

[Walking. Until we need to run.] He moved to the door, extending his awareness beyond it, checking if it was safe for them to slip out.

It was completing and wonderful in so many ways to feel Jenan's hand on his back, standing near him again. Sensing no one in the hallway, he opened the door and they moved out into the hallway. With any luck, they would be able to make their way out the same way he had made his way in. And with as little notice.

Every nerve was singing with tension as they slowly made their way back down to the club and out the door. The two guards were still unnoticed and unconscious just out of the light of the doorway. Carefully they stepped around them and from there he picked Jenan in his arms and ran for it. Enough risks had been taken and their luck, such as it was, wouldn't hold out much longer.

P'an had the speeder idling at the end of the alley and took off as soon as they were both inside. When after several moments it appeared they weren't being followed, Jenai allowed himself to relax a little and enjoy the weight and warmth of his mate in his lap.

"Mrr?"

"t'lya?" Jenan croaked as he tucked his head into the crook of Jenai's neck. "Did you watch out for them?"

"Mrrow!" the gray felinoid avowed, carefully picking her way into the front seat and onto Jenan's lap. She looked him over through narrowed eyes. "Mrrow mew mrr mrerr mrr," she said darkly.

"Thalen hurt me and I think Jenai intends to do more than Bite them, but thank you. You can rest with me while I get better."

She murmured quietly then curled up in his lap, purring. A small weight landed on Jenai's shoulder as r'val jumped up from the back seat. Jenan purred to him softly and then promptly fell asleep in Jenai's lap.

"He is all right isn't he?" P'an asked, glancing away from his driving long enough to look at them.

"He's going to need time to heal and rest, but he will be." He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of his mate's. "He'll be fine."

"Just fine," Jenan muttered.

"Oh, he's okay." P'an said with a smile.

Jenai smiled back. "Yes."

"We are going back to the hotel, right?"

"Yes." They would rest and recover. And then...

Well Thalen still needed to be dealt with. *******************************

P'an actually drove them into the hotel proper, right to a secure entrance off the loading dock. Jenan stirred uneasily and then bolted upright when voices could be hear over engine.

[Shhh, it's all right,] Jenai sent. [We're back at the hotel.]

[Hotel?] Disoriented Jenan looked around.

[We're safe,] he clarified.

[Safe,] his mate repeated.

[Yes.] He held Jenan tighter, protectively.

Jenan nodded. [Now what?]

[Now we go up to our room and you rest and recover.] Jenai stood up, his mate still in his arms.

[I don't want anyone to see me.]

Jenai pulled the cloak more firmly forward to obscure Jenan's face and glared at anyone who tried to get too close. The two felinoids, t'lya still balanced in Jenan's lap and r'val perched on Jenai's shoulder, added their glares as well.

"Lord Jenai?" Someone in the red hotel uniform caught up to and walked beside him.

"Yes?" He turned his glare onto the hapless being.

"Is there anything you require from us? We've doubled the security around your suite."

"To be left alone." He walked faster, wanting to be away from the curious stares. Wanting to get his mate away from them.

"Medical facilities are available for his injuries," the employee persisted.

"We will deal with it ourselves," Jenai replied curtly.

"Or course, sir. If there is anything we can do, please, let us know."

Jenan shivered slightly and curled closer.

"All we need from you is privacy. Now if you'll excuse us." The words were almost growled as his mate's distress added to his own agitation.

He barely noticed as the pesky being stopped walking, disappearing from his view. It was a short walk from there to the lifts and then finally they were back in their room. Jenai didn't stop until he was could lay Jenan gently on the bed. Immediately his mate curled up in a ball and closed his eyes.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said softly as he sat down beside him and laid a hand against his back.

[Hold me?]

Without another thought, he laid down and pulled his lifemate into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief at the contact.

[Want a shower later but right now just hold me,] his mate whispered as he tucked Qui-Gon's arms around him cautiously.

[I can do that.] He began sending healing energy through the bond.

Obi-Wan shuddered at the touch. [Just hold me right now. I want to relax and be held.]

[As you wish.] It was an effort to stop trying to help though. To stop trying to ease the hurt he felt in his lifemate.

[One thing at a time.] Obi-Wan's reactions were slowing down. The last of the adrenaline finally giving out.

[My light,] Qui-Gon whispered, kissing him gently. [We really need to find another plan for getting on the inside.]

[Didn't have time for anything else this time.]

[We'll make time when next we're faced with this.]

[Maybe.]

[I love you.]

[And I, you.]

[At the very least I go in next time.]

[If you are going to insist on arguing this right now I don't want to do it in bed.]

"No," Qui-Gon said aloud, forcing himself to drop it. "You need your rest."

"Then let it go for now and rest with me. I need this."

The strained look on his lifemate's face confirmed that. "All right," he said softly.

"If you can't sleep then meditate. I need the peace of your mind. Please."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "If that is what you need, that is what I'll give you."

"It is what you always give me."

"I hope so."

Obi-Wan sighed and propped himself up so their eyes could meet. "Talk to me."

He reached out and ran his fingers along Obi-Wan's jaw line, skirting the edges of a nasty bruise. "I'm sorry."

"Accepted." But the gaze never wavered, asking him to tell the rest.

It took a while but Qui-Gon gradually found the words to explain the ache inside him. "This has never been the easiest ruse to undertake, but this time it was worse. Because of the bond, because we were at odds before it happened."

The knight winced and looked away. "That was my failure."

"No."

"I doubted you and that is what he used against us."

"I gave you reason to doubt. Even if it was only for a moment." The raw pain that realization had brought once again closed in on his heart.

"Then we both failed."

Qui-Gon wanted to deny that, wanted to take the blame entirely on himself. But honesty wouldn't let him. "Together in this as in everything," he said wryly.

"We accepted that when we bonded."

"Yes," he breathed.

"And you want revenge rather than deal with that weakness within us."

"The one desire has very little to do with the other." Qui-Gon sighed and admitted, "Aside from providing a distraction."

"Then be distracted by it. I will not be and I'll be waiting for you when you are done with it."

"How do you foresee us dealing with it? This...weakness."

"Qui-Gon, I'm so tired and confused right now that. . ." Another soft sigh. "Right now I can't see that Jenan and Jenai will have that kind of relationship for a while, if ever again. And I know that I don't want it right now as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon."

"Perhaps that is the solution. To stop the power games altogether. Even in play." He knew he didn't have a stomach for it. Perhaps never again.

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened. "I did not mean the power games. I meant making love."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't protest, not after everything. But knowing he may have damaged that aspect of Jenan and Jenai's relationship beyond repair... Not to mention Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's...

It wasn't everything. It wasn't the most important thing. But its loss and more importantly the loss of trust it implied...

It hurt.

"I wanted to talk about this before and we didn't have time. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan leaned down and brushed a kiss across Qui-Gon's cheek before laying back down.

"Bad timing all around." Bad timing, bad judgment...this mission had not been a glowing example of him at his best.

"Stop that. Neither of us is blameless."

He didn't argue. "After we finish here, we go home. We need time to rebuild what I- we've damaged."

"No, we follow the money."

"We do what we can, but we won't be at our best until we deal with this. Somehow. Even if it is only to come to terms with the fact our relationship has changed. As Jenai and Jenan. And..." He trailed off.

"Then call in someone else to finish the investigation."

"We'll see who is available then."

His lifemate shrugged. "If you think it puts the mission at risk then we should give it up."

"You almost lost yourself against the telepath."

Obi-Wan rolled away from him, out of his arms and hugged a pillow to his chest instead shivering. "I know."

Qui-Gon spooned up behind him, sending love and reassurance through the bond. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"I am not the most original of people when you are hurting."

"We knew it might happen this way. I accepted that. Now let me sleep." Resolutely Obi-Wan closed his eyes and curled up tighter.

He let the subject drop and turned all his attention to comforting the distress he could feel in his lifemate. [Sleep then, love. I will guard your dreams.]

[Meditate or sleep. I do not need guarding.]

[As you wish,] Qui-Gon acquiesced softly. He withdrew slightly from their mental link, though he couldn't make himself pull away physically. Burying any slight hurt deep inside, he closed his eyes and sought out his center obediently.

[What I wish is for you to deal with your issues. You can't help me until you do.]

He wished it could be done as easily as that. [I am trying, love. But I can't ignore your pain while I do so. It is not within me.]

[Then heal the damage if you think it will help you.]

It was the easiest thing in the world to relax his controls and let the healing energy flow where it wanted to. Undoing the pain and injuries that had been inflicted on his lifemate. It did help. Being able to fix something, even if the greater problem, the greater pain remained. Small and petty perhaps, but being able to do so, gave him the hope that they could heal the greater as well.

"You're never satisfied are you? First it was having me back, now its making it better, then its healing the emotional damage. Sometimes you take being in the moment too far. You can't leave anything alone." His mate laid in his arms unreactive. "This is making you feel better and healing the physical damage. There hasn't even been time for me to think about this and you've erased all the outer signs of it. I earned my right to the pain and you keep acting like it's all about you."

"I didn't..." Qui-Gon stared at Obi-Wan aghast. How did healing injuries, easing pain become a mistake?

"Nevermind. You missed my point entirely."

He stayed where he was, part of him wanting to pull away, another part wanting to pull Obi-Wan closer. Hating the fact that they seemed to be getting further away from each every second. His lifemate just laid in his arms, eyes closed and mind drifting with whatever thoughts occurred to him. Qui-Gon watched him. Tried not to think, or feel. He was sure he would weep if he did.

Eventually they both gave up the pretense of sleeping. Obi-Wan disentangled himself and headed to the closet. He stayed where he was, only his eyes following his lifemate. The clothes he'd put on his mate at The Belted Knife were carefully removed, along with the shorts that he'd had on the whole time. Each piece was folded and put away before a robe was wrapped around the compact body.

A clean outfit, this one in green was picked out and folded over his arm before he headed to the bathroom. Qui-Gon sighed, and slowly sat up. He ran a hand over his face wearily, feeling an exhaustion that was soul deep. After the fear and worry of Obi-Wan's captivity, he felt drained. And now this...distance...

*************************************************

He turned his head to see Obi-Wan standing in the entryway, watching him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't- I just wanted to..." He shook his head unable to finish a sentence. Afraid it would push Obi-Wan further away if he did.

"Fix it," Obi-Wan said softly. "Are you joining me in the 'fresher?"

"Do you want me to?" It frightened him that he didn't know the answer.

Obi-Wan gave him a disgusted look before returning to the bathroom. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. Said the wrong thing again. His mate was right about one thing. He desperately needed to find his balance. Taking a deep breath he got up and followed Obi-Wan into the bathroom.

Already under the water, a luxury included with the outrageous price of the suite, Obi-Wan gave no outward sign that he noticed Qui-Gon's arrival. Stripping off his tunic, leggings and boots, Qui-Gon sent a wordless inquiry of if he would be welcome.

He knew it might make Obi-Wan disgusted with him all over again. But he would rather that, than not ask and have Obi-Wan push him away. This time he got exasperated affection and was Force lifted into the water with his lifemate. "Thank you," he breathed.

 

Obi-Wan nodded and went back to scrubbing the blood off his body. Instinctively he reached out to help, then stopped at the last moment. He got a sideways glance and then the wet cloth was put in his hand. Obi-Wan leaned into the wall, one arm held out to him. Slowly he ran the cloth over his lifemate's skin, his eyes focused on what he was doing. "I didn't want to presume..."

"Would I have invited you if I didn't want your touch?"

"I'm sorry." He stopped, frustrated. "All I seem to be doing is misstepping and apologizing."

"Then we meditate together when this is done. Until then help me get the smell of Thalen off my skin."

"That I can do." He turned his full attention to doing a thorough job of just that, running the cloth and his hands over every inch of Obi-Wan's skin, replacing Thalen's touch with his own.

The bruises had faded to yellowish blemishes that were rapidly disappearing. Finally Obi-Wan took the cloth from him and turned off the water. Qui-Gon stepped out and snagged a large bath towel, holding it open for Obi-Wan. With a curious glance Obi-Wan stepped into it and let himself be dried off.

"Forgive me if I want to coddle you a little," Qui-Gon said softly as he wrapped the towel and his arms around his lifemate. If he was going to find his balance again he had to be honest with both of them. And he needed this. Needed the contact.

"I understand, but also understand that sometimes what you need and what I need are at cross-purposes. That a compromise might need to be reached?"

He nodded.

"Then coddle away."

Qui-Gon did so, tightening his embrace with a sigh. "After earlier I wasn't sure that you wanted..."

"So I will be crystal clear in what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"Well, standing here with your hair dripping all over me and getting me wet again is intriguing. . ." The faintest twinkle lurked in the green eyes.

"You want me to drip on you?" The twinkle called an answering lightness in his heart.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're doing it already."

"You don't seem upset by it."

"At this rate the drying off process is going to take an hour. We are risking felinoid health here."

"Mrow," r'val said from the safety of the carpet, his tone faintly disappointed.

"Can't have that." He pulled back just long enough to grab another towel and wrap his hair up in it.

His mate smiled. "Shall we go find a sunbeam?"

"I am at your disposal." The words carried more meaning than just the immediate.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. "I'd rather you just be Qui-Gon."

"Even when I make you crazy?"

"You insisted a while ago that I was crazy already. What's a little external madness?"

"You tell me."

"Qui-Gon, leave off. Not everything has to be a Moment."

He flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't pull back. Taking a deep breath, he started again. "Sunbeam and meditation?"

"Yes. You need your center even more desperately than I do."

"I will not argue that point."

"Perhaps it will help put everything back into proper focus. Not to mention make up for my absence to everyone."

"Mrrr," t'lya said peevishly, standing behind r'val.

"Ah yes, we must sooth ruffled fur."

"Mew mrr mrow grrrrr!"

"We'll have to make sure you get them," Qui-Gon responded seriously.

She waited until they were outside the 'fresher and then stalked at his heels, grumbling the whole time. r'val followed silently in her footsteps as they moved back into the bedroom.

[Here?] Qui-Gon asked, gesturing at the morning sun pouring in through the windows.

[Yes.]

Qui-Gon sank down onto the carpet in the sun and held out a hand to Obi-Wan. t'lya sat down in Qui-Gon's lap first. Her glare was defiant. Her concerns would addressed before any basking started. "Mew."

"Yes, little one?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sat down facing them and they both listened as t'lya vent her concerns about what had happened. It ended with her worry that this would happen again and what was a small felinoid do to help? "Mrr mew?"

"You were a very big help this time, t'lya." Qui-Gon brushed a finger over her head.

The little creature cocked her head at him. Certainly she had helped to find the Bad Personage, but that was all. There had been nothing after that.

"On the contrary, it was very important."

She was quite Sure that the Lion would have found him. And the Lion and Obi-Wan were true mates, the Lion didn't need the Bad Personage to find his mate.

"To do so and not give away our true connection, I needed to do it in a way that others could follow. That's what we needed the Bad Personage for."

She looked at him narrowly. Clearly this was not enough to satisfy her but r'val was purring at her softly from his crouched position in the sunbeam.

"Your mate is calling," Qui-Gon told her, urging her gently to join r'val.

"Mrph," she grumped and climbed out of his lap to settle next to r'val.

Obi-Wan turned and settled back into his arms before she could change her mind. Qui-Gon sighed at the skin-to-skin contact and tightened his embrace as they settled in.

"Now breathe, my Qui-Gon."

He closed his eyes and did so. Breathing in the sunlight, breathing in his lover's presence. Something that was as essential to his survival as oxygen.

[I am here. We are together. Now, relax.]

At first it took a conscious effort to do so, but as he settled into it, it began to flow naturally. The warmth, the presence in his arms and his soul all conspired to send him deeper into a meditative trance.

[Center.] The soft command permeated him.

Center yes. Seeking that quiet place inside him. Where everything made sense.

[Where two become one, love.]

Deeper and deeper. Into his soul. Their soul.

[Your turn to bask in the sunbeam.] Gentle humor drifted to him after a while.

[Yes. You.]

[Now you rest. I will be here when you wake.]

With that assurance, Qui-Gon did something he hadn't done in far too long. He let go.

When he woke it was to sunlight along the length of his body and his head resting on Obi-Wan's chest. "Sleep well?"

He turned his head to look up into his lifemate's chameleon eyes. "Yes," he said, feeling more rested than he had in a long time.

"Good. You looked like you were in need of it."

"I did. More than I realized."

"And perhaps after something to eat we can talk and get out of this place."

"Yes." It was past time for that. And Qui-Gon knew he was now as ready as he would ever be.

"Do you want to see Thalen and the telepath before we leave?"

He shook his head. "Thalen has made enough local enemies with this move. And I have the feeling we will be meeting the telepath again someday."

"Even if you have to arrange it."

"He is a link to the greater Darkness."

"There is no doubt about that. Though I didn't do very well against him. I suspect others will do far better than I."

"You were hurt and vulnerable where you shouldn't have been." It was said without guilt, merely stating a fact. "You'll do better next time."

"Next time I crush his windpipe with the Force."

There was an anger in the comment that Obi-Wan hadn't allowed himself earlier. Qui-Gon sat up and pulled Obi-Wan up with him. "You mentioned something about food and a talk?"

The look his lifemate gave him showed that he recognized the diversion for what it was. "I'm going to get dressed first."

"A good idea. We don't want to scandalize Ani."

"No one sees me undressed unless I invite them to," Obi-Wan said softly and moved away.

"And I am honored to be one so graced," Qui-Gon replied just as softly.

"Hiding from you is more painful than being vulnerable."

"It is still an honor. A gift. One which I do not take lightly."

Obi-Wan had no answer to that, instead he put on the green outfit he'd pulled out earlier. All leather, reinforced with armor and trimmed in black the jacket covered his mate from fingertips to high collar. Very telling. He and his Obi-Wan definitely needed to talk. But he was ready to be patient. Obi-Wan would come to him when he was ready.

"Out for dinner I assume?"

"If you want. I would be just as happy eating here." Giving his mate the choice to not face others yet if he did not want to.

"As you wish."

"Shall I order something then?"

"Don't forget our furry companions."

"Mrrow!" t'lya added sleepily from her spot curled up with r'val.

"I will make sure not to," he promised seriously.

"Mrr?" r'val asked.

He smiled. "I will see what I can do."

Obi-Wan headed out into the main room. Distantly he could hear his mate and his padawan taking and then Ani ducked his head through the doorway. "Get extra please master, I'm starving."

"Perhaps I should make a list."

"Just order one of everything you recognize. That should do to start."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Growth spurt?"

"I feel one coming on."

"I'm going to be looking up at you at this rate."

"I doubt that, master. Don't forget drinks." Ani waved and disappeared back into the living room.

Shaking his head with affection, he contacted room service and placed a huge order for food, making sure to get plenty of Obi-Wan's favorites. And extra meat for the felinoids. r'val hopped up on the console next to him, purring contentedly. The sunbeam and nap had been quite satisfactory.

"I'm glad." He reached out and stroked the soft fur.

The felinoid rolled over, offering his belly for more scratches. With a soft smile, Qui-Gon complied. The purr deepened, whiter belly fur ruffling gently between his fingers. t'lya trilled at them and then raced out of the room.

"She's in quite a hurry," he observed to r'val.

r'val commented that she had been napping and had much energy after such things these days.

"And energy must be used."

There was only so much mating one could do, his felinoid commented archly.

Qui-Gon restrained his laughter at r'val's tone. "Is she wearing you out?"

Did the Lion notice how much t'lya napped?

"So you're saying you're wearing her out?"

It did seem to be a rather circular process to the felinoid. He wondered what t'lya had done Before r'val to use up her energy?

"Much running around and stalking things," he replied, adding images of a very small t'lya exploring her domain on Garos IV.

Qui-Gon could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief. r'val would be pleased to go the templehomeplace and let t'lya Explore and Defend there.

Again he stifled his laughter. "The food will be here soon. Shall we join the others?"

Was the Lion going to wear coverings?

"I suppose I better," he said wryly, heading to the closet and pulling out a tunic and leggings that were a compromise between his two identities. More in Qui-Gon's style but made of the materials that Jenai favored.

r'val watched carefully. He found human rituals rather interesting. It did also make up for the fact that Humans did not have Lovely Fur all over like true felinoids did.

"One has to work with what one has," Qui-Gon said, walking back over and offering to let r'val ride on his shoulder again.

In a very credible display of skill r'val leaped from the console to Qui-Gon's shoulder without putting a paw astray. The small head with its triangular ears rubbed against his cheek. Qui-Gon reached up a hand to pet him briefly then headed out of the bedroom.

[You'd better stop in the doorway. t'lya and Ani are playing chase the felinoid.] Obi-Wan was stranded on the couch.

t'lya was a grayish blur racing around the room and occasionally darting under furniture, Ani laughing like a demented fool trying to catch her just using his unaugmented skills.

[So I see.] With impeccable skill, he judged their movements and managed to make it to the couch without getting in their way.

"They agreed that this was a no attack zone."

"Good."

He watched his padawan and the felinoid, smiling faintly at their youthful exuberance.

Obi-Wan ran a finger over the silk on his arm. "You should get a set of Jedi tunics made up in that material."

"Start a new tradition?" He glanced at his lifemate, his smile widening. "I don't know who would be more shocked, the council or the quartermaster."

"We could use my ill-gotten gains to get some done before we leave."

"I did say you could buy me a new wardrobe," he reflected.

"I'll arrange for it."

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan lifted his legs as t'lya darted under them. "You're welcome."

"No attack zone?" Qui-Gon asked a second later as Ani came diving after her, forcing him to raise his legs as well.

"The actual furniture was all that was specified. Oh, and my body."

Qui-Gon had a sudden vivid image of himself climbing Obi-Wan to avoid the mad chase of Ani and t'lya.

Obi-Wan snickered. "Should I sit in your lap instead?"

"To save me from marauding padawans and felinoids you may have to."

The next time they flew past r'val took a surprise leap and landed on Ani's back. Ani let out a surprise yelp and slid and twisted, crashing into a chair. The two felinoids pounced him, knocking him to the floor.

"The tables have turned I see," Qui-Gon commented.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Mrow!" t'lya said triumphantly before bouncing her away.

Sprawled on the floor Ani, propped himself up on an elbow. "I don't know whether to be embarrassed or complain about two against one odds."

"r'val is a good hunter, Ani. He saw an opportunity and took it," the knight offered. "And that's all the lesson I'm willing to give on the matter. For the rest go to the source."

r'val jumped from Ani's back to the seat of the chair and calmly sat washing a paw. They were saved by a knock at the door. The food had apparently arrived. Picking his way across felinoids and padawan, Qui-Gon answered the door.

"Jenai, what a pleasure."

It took all of Qui-Gon's control to not let his sudden anger show. "Can't say the same, Thalen."

Behind him he heard his mate getting up, could feel his upheaval through the bond.

"Glad to see your lost one made his way back to you."

"Always."

"He looks good. All my beautiful pain erased. Well, all the outside pain anyway."

"What do you want, Thalen?" His voice was ice because if he let himself react to the anger he was feeling, he would kill the other man where he stood. He couldn't quite convince himself he wouldn't do so anyway.

"I've come to the conclusion that I really like Jenan and want him back."

"Over my dead body." The words were spoken without thought.

Time slowed down as he heard Thalen say 'Fine.' and his hand was rising up, a blaster in it. The finger tightened on the trigger. Then there was a flash of heat near Qui-Gon's ear and then the bluish-green blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber was between him and Thalen.

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon said quietly.

Obi-Wan's saber flashed twice more. Pieces of Thalen's gun clattered to the deck. Thalen himself stood for a few seconds more, expression one of wide-eyed surprise and disbelief. Then he slowly slid to the floor.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore." The lightsaber turned off and Obi-Wan went back into the suite.

Qui-Gon stared down at the body for a moment more, then followed his lifemate back inside.

"Not quite the delivery we were expecting."

"No." He brushed his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek briefly then turned to the comm system. "I'll see about its removal."

Obi-Wan voiced an affirmative and then fell silent. Qui-Gon quickly contacted security and filled them in on what happened, arranging for removal. The fact that once again their security had failed kept them from asking any uncomfortable question. They were still apologizing when Qui-Gon hung up.

"Can we eat and leave? Please?"

"Of course."

Ani got up. "I'll go start packing." He touched Obi-Wan's arm as he walked by as he headed into his bedroom.

"This mission has been a mess from beginning to end."

"Yes." Qui-Gon moved back to his lifemate's side. "But we did get the lead we were after."

"Then it was worth it." Obi-Wan clasped his arms around himself. Qui-Gon gently pulled him into his own embrace, giving Obi-Wan plenty of time to pull away if he wanted. Faint shivers shook his lifemate's body. "I think I need to talk with Grewllean when we get back."

He tightened his hold. "Then we will."

"How long before Thalen's group knows we've killed him?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Then we should hurry."

"Do you want to go now?"

"After we eat."

He nodded. "We'll eat quickly then."

"Actually, I'd rather dawdle and end the lives of a few more."

"In between the entree and dessert?"

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan shrugged.

Again the door chime sounded.

His lifemate handed over his lightsaber. "Just in case."

Qui-Gon kissed him. "Thank you."

But this time it was their meal, along with the information that their stay would now be free of charge.

"Be sure to collect your surety then, mate."

"I will." He busied himself putting the food he'd ordered for the felinoids down on the floor for them. "I suspect they will be more than happy to see the backs of us."

"It would almost be worth staying just to make their lives difficult."

"There is a certain amusement factor to watching them scurry around."

Anakin reappeared, drawn by the smell of food. "Lunch?"

"Yes. Not quite one of everything I recognized but I trust you'll find it sufficient."

"Thank you, master." Ani settled himself at the table and began eating.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. "I ordered some of your favorites," he said softly.

It had been since before he was taken that his lifemate had eaten anything substantial. There was a half bow in his direction and then Obi-Wan drifted towards the table. "Thank you."

He followed, taking the seat next to Obi-Wan, watching as his lifemate began eating.

"You're hovering," Obi-Wan murmured between bites.

"I probably am," Qui-Gon admitted.

"I promise to keep eating even if you blink."

"Does it bother you?"

"Is this part you feeling better?" Obi-Wan countered

"The hovering?"

"Yes."

"I'll stop if it's bothering you. But I won't stop worrying." Ani, he noticed, was studiously pretending he wasn't listening.

"You didn't answer my question. Is watching me making you feel better?"

"Watching you always makes me feel better," he answered honestly.

"Then watch. Just remember to eat something."

"Yes, General." Qui-Gon smiled faintly and idly began to eat, continuing to watch Obi-Wan. Taking bits and pieces from different dishes Obi-Wan filled his plate, one corner of his mouth turned up slightly as he began seriously eating.

t'lya wormed her way onto Obi-Wan's lap, making sure that she hadn't missed any choice bits. Qui-Gon relaxed as the meal went on and Obi-Wan seemed to be steadier. The irony didn't escape that that morning it had been he that was the unsteady one. At least they seemed to be taking it in turns.

r'val politely stood on his foot. "Mrr?"

He pushed his chair back slightly and nodded. The russet felinoid hopped up in his lap, turned around one and sat down. "Mew," he purred in thanks.

"You are welcome."

"Mrow?" Was there a bit of meat that the Lion could spare? He had an empty spot left.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly and held out a small tidbit to r'val. Sharp teeth carefully nipped it out of his fingers and then the odd colored eyes blinked at him as the tidbit was chewed. Absently, he continued to eat as he fed more bits to the felinoid.

Finally they finished eating and pushed away from the table. Obi-Wan headed into their bedroom to pack their belongings, Ani headed back to his own to finish. Qui-Gon gently removed r'val from his lap and then followed his lifemate into the bedroom to help.

Obi-Wan looked startled to see him. "I thought you'd be making calls."

"If we're leaving there's not much calls to make."

"The team that is going to replace us?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to make that kind of call over a public system. I'll do it when we're back aboard the Venturer."

"As you wish."

Qui-Gon nodded. Moving to grab one of the bags, he began packing his clothes. It didn't take long and they were ready. "Well, I think we're leaving with more assets than we arrived with."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed softly. "But we paid enough for them." '*You* paid enough for them,' he thought.

"We have enough to sustain our home for perhaps six months. We need more."

"Outside of the temple resources you mean."

"Yes."

"We'll do what we must. As we always have."

Obi-Wan gave a sigh borne of frustration. "I do not doubt that. I was suggesting that we do something about it."

He met Obi-Wan's eyes. "What do you suggest?"

"We make a stop on the way home."

"You sound like you have a plan."

"On the contrary, I have nothing planned since I thought we were going to be here for several months."

"Perhaps we should go straight home then." He couldn't stop thinking of Obi-Wan's softly voiced request that they see Grewllean, and how badly he must be hurting to actually voice that.

For a moment there was a spark of anger in Obi-Wan's eyes and then it flickered out. Silently he picked up his bag and t'lya and headed back to the main room. Qui-Gon sighed and picked up his own bag. The next little while was going to be extremely rocky.

[I'm sorry. My emotions are all over the place.]

[It's all right.] He sent a wave of unconditional love and acceptance through the link.

[It's not all right. I'm worse than useless right now; I'm a liability.]

[Then we work on helping you finding your balance again. Just as you helped me find mine.] Leaving the bedroom, he moved across the room to touch Obi-Wan's cheek.

His mate turned away, watching the view out of the windows. "Ani almost ready?"

Feeling along the training bond, he found Ani just packing the last of his new clothes. "Yes." He slid his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, pressing his chest to his lifemate's back.

"I can't say I will be sorry to leave this place."

"Nor will I." There had been too much hurt here, especially for his Obi-Wan. His own pain he could dismiss but...

"How is yours any less valid than mine?"

"I could say because mine was at least partially self-inflicted, but the truth is I would take all that pain and more to spare you."

"And I would do the same. We are a fine pair."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Yes, we are."

"You need to remember your padawan in this. He's been rather lost in the mix of late."

He grimaced. "I know." Ani had handled the situation very well in spite of that, but that didn't excuse him.

"Find time for him?"

"I will," he promised both Obi-Wan and himself.

"And here comes the getaway driver now. . ."

Ani blushed at that as he came into the room, but also grinned with shy pleasure. "Think I found my true calling?"

"Among many other things, yes." Obi-Wan smiled.

"We'll have to see about arranging for you to compete in those time trials we've been discussing for the last year or so," Qui-Gon added.

"I think we can do most of them on Garos as long as they are independently verified. Get you your pilot ratings," Obi-Wan added.

"Really? Wizard!"

[In both identities.]

Qui-Gon nodded slightly, then released his lifemate to pick up his bag.

"My apologies for not really giving you a chance to look around, Ani." Obi-Wan looked abashed

Ani shrugged. "No big deal. I don't really like the feel of this place anyway."

"And what does it feel like to you?"

"There's a...desperation. As if everyone knows that something bad is going to happen but they don't want to admit it."

Obi-Wan turned away from the window slowly. Qui-Gon could feel his mind turning over the facts rapidly. "How about we remain in high orbit?"

Qui-Gon considered; it would allow them to continue to gather information while still allowing them at least some distance in which to recover. He nodded. "It is a good idea."

"It will give Ani a chance to perfect his Force control as well." His lifemate grinned at Anakin's discomfiture.

"It would give us time for lessons, yes," Qui-Gon agreed, turning a serious look on his padawan. "Something we've been lacking in, lately. I apologize for that, padawan."

"I just got here two days ago, master. And life has been providing plenty of lessons for me."

"For us all."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon."

He smiled at Ani. "Shall we go then?"

Anakin nodded seriously and stepped in front, opening the door and waving the bodyguards towards them.

[Ready, love?]

He felt Obi-Wan's mind latch onto his tightly. [As ready as I will ever be.]

A brief moment to pick up r'val and put him on his shoulder, then he reached out and entwined his fingers with his mate's. The ride to their ship, via private aircar was blessedly uneventful. Obi-Wan's hand remained firmly clasped in his the whole way there and didn't loosen until the hatch had closed behind them.

"Ani, if you don't mind ,could you get us out of here and into orbit?" His mate asked quietly.

Anakin nodded wordlessly and headed to the cockpit. There were two soft thuds at the felinoids jumped down to join him.

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon and said, "You can go oversee him if you like. I just want to sit down."

"Do you want to be alone or would you like some company?"

"I don't need to be alone. And it would probably mean a lot to Ani if you watched him," his mate said honestly. There was truth in that. He hesitated, caught between his need to be there for both his mate and his student. His hand was released, but the touch on his mind was as strong as ever. [I will call you if I need you.]

Qui-Gon nodded, making his decision. He kissed Obi-Wan's forehead then headed for the cockpit. Ani was running through the pre-flight check. t'lya was standing on the edge of the flight console, keeping watch on the people outside. r'val was diligently checking everything, sniffing deeply for Things that do Not Belong.

Smiling, Qui-Gon sent approval to r'val and then sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, master. Please, sit."

"Thank you." He sat back and watched as Anakin worked.

It was obvious that his padawan was familiar with the layout of the board. He hadn't flown the ship since the scouting missions several months ago, but there were only tiny hesitations in his movements as he recalled where everything was. Watching silently through his eyes, Obi-Wan double-checked everything that Ani did.

[He is quite good, isn't he?] Qui-Gon asked his lifemate.

[Yes. He should be able to qualify in several classes of ship by the time we arrive on Garos.]

[This is where he belongs,] he realized. [As much as he does in the Jedi.]

[At any other time and place he would be an extraordinary pilot, one with unconscious control of the Force. He is as much a natural pilot as you are a natural diplomat.]

[I should make sure he has many chances to perfect his skills then.]

[I don't know that you'll have a choice.] Obi-Wan's mental voice was bubbling with suppressed humor. [Between the speeder bikes, shuttles, and the D'Ka. . .]

Qui-Gon smiled. [He has indeed managed to make the most of his opportunities.]

[And I'm sure he'll want to try and fly the fighters as soon as he gets the nerve to ask you.]

[Perhaps we can start him in the fighter simulations,] Qui-Gon allowed. Giving into the inevitable gracefully.

[If it were me I'd wait until he asked.]

[There is much other to occupy us with until he does.]

[Did you finish dealing with the Force inhibitor exercise?]

[As much as any Jedi is ever finished dealing with it. I'm sure he will come back to it again over time.] As much as Qui-Gon had found himself revisiting his own particular experience with that test over the years.

[Then if you'll excuse me I'm going to lay down and try to sleep. See if you can arrange for a sunbeam.]

[I will do my best.] He sent a mental caress as he felt Obi-Wan drift off into slumber.

t'lya and r'val both climbed in his lap as the engines reached take-off power. Anakin successfully handled their takeoff and put them into a sustained orbit with half a dozen other big ships that were circling the planet.

"Well done," Qui-Gon praised him.

"Thank you, master."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"When I've thought about it some more. What happened to Obi-Wan I mean..."

He nodded. "It's not easy to think about."

"Did he do it because he liked it?" The question was an honest one.

"No," was Qui-Gon's instant reply. Memories of Obi-Wan's pain ran through his mind again. "No, he didn't like it."

"Then why did he stand there and take it?"

"To get the information we needed. To complete the mission."

"The information was that important?"

"It gave us a lead on the Darkness that is growing."

"So it was worth it to you."

Was it? "It was necessary for the mission," he answered. Whether what Obi-Wan had gone through was worth it remained to be seen.

Anakin nodded. "Can you tell me what it was like?"

Qui-Gon looked intently at his padawan. "Why do you want to know?" he asked carefully.

Anakin met his gaze calmly. "So I know what to say or not say to Obi-Wan. So I don't have to ask him. So I understand what happened if it happens to me."

"I hope with all my heart it will never happen to you," he said softly, seriously.

"You're not telling me, are you?"

"Thalen enjoyed inflicting pain both physical and mental." He would not go into details. Anakin didn't need to hear them and Obi-Wan didn't need others to know.

Anakin was displeased with the answer but asked no more questions. "I'll take first watch, master."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I will go check on Obi-Wan then." He moved the felinoids off his lap and stood. Pausing at the door, he added, "There is some knowledge that can hurt in just the knowing, padawan."

"As you say, master." He touched Anakin's hair briefly then turned and headed back into the living area. t'lya padded ahead of him and hopped up on the bed where Obi-Wan lay. A moment later she was flying backwards, hurtled there by an instinctive reaction of his lifemate. In tandem Obi-Wan sat up and her movement was halted, freezing her in midair.

Carefully Qui-Gon froze as well. [Obi-Wan...?]

[Don't. Move.] Obi-Wan was breathing heavily, the sheet twisted up around his waist by the violent movement.

[It's all right,] he responded, sending reassurance with the words. [You're all right. You're safe.] Then slowly, he reached out and took hold of t'lya, who was radiating shock and hurt, and murmured soft reassurances to her as well.

[Can you go? Leave me alone for a few minutes?]

He nodded, then stepped back out into the main compartment, still carrying t'lya.

"mew?" t'lya whispered.

"It's all right, little one," he soothed her. "He didn't mean it." He stroked her fur gently.

She looked up at him. The Obi-Wan had never done this before. Why now?

"He's a bit nervous right now. Like you were after what happened with the shower." He sent an image of how jumpy t'lya had been around water for months after she'd been hurt.

Then t'lya should stay away from the Obi-Wan when he was sleeping? No more naps together?

"I wouldn't sneak up on him when he is asleep for a while. But if you settle down for a nap together before he falls asleep..."

t'lya was not Hunting the Obi-Wan!

"But he didn't know you were coming. Didn't know it was you at first."

She pondered this and finally mewed acceptance of the Plan. And she would Warn the Obi-Wan with a proper Mew first when she came into the room, Just in Case.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon told her gravely.

Would the Lion tell the Obi-Wan about this while she went with r'val?

He nodded. "That is a good plan. I'm sure Obi-Wan will want to see you in a little while, but I want to talk to him first."

She hopped out of his hands and headed back to the cockpit.

Qui-Gon watched her go, then headed back to their small bedroom. [Obi-Wan?] he asked, hesitating in the doorway.

[Yes?]

[Can I come in?]

[Just not too close. Not yet.]

He slipped inside the room enough for the door to close behind him, but stopped there. "I explained things to t'lya. She's agreed to try and not startle you when you're sleeping."

"We startled each other. I'll apologize in a bit."

Qui-Gon nodded, then asked softly, "What can I do to help?"

"Sit here on the edge of the bed and talk to me."

Another nod and he moved forward, sitting where his lifemate had gestured. "Do you know how proud of you I am? Or perhaps pride isn't the right word, perhaps amazed is closer."

"I may have done an amazing thing, but how I deal with the aftermath? I'm not so sure."

"You were strong when you needed to be. There's no shame in being a little weak now." He didn't -- quite -- dare to reach out and touch Obi-Wan, but he did move his hand closer.

"Weak. A very good term for it." His lifemate brushed their fingertips together but then pulled away again.

"We are all weak at one time or another." He thought of his own weakness earlier, and how Obi-Wan, despite what he had been through, had been strong for him. He only hoped his lifemate would let him return the favor.

"Soon, my Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered the unspoken statement that had thrummed between them. "Though you shared it with me the only way you could, I cannot speak of it yet. Reactions I suppressed at the time come back to me, bit by bit. When I am ready, you will know."

"I will be here," he said softly.

"We are in orbit?"

"Yes. Ani is taking first watch." He smiled faintly. "With the help of the felinoids it seems."

"Ah. I wondered if you had changed your mind and taken us to Garos after all."

"I will if you ask me to. But not without discussing it with you first."

"Not until the other team arrives."

"That is my plan as well." He met Obi-Wan's eyes. "As long as you are able."

"I will be."

Qui-Gon nodded, knowing in his soul that his lifemate would somehow do whatever needed to be done.

"Can you rest with me for a while?" One hand gestured to the bed between them.

"Of course," he responded instantly. "Whatever you need."

They moved together slowly, Obi-Wan finally coming rest in his usual place, sprawled on top of him, one hand carefully intertwined in Qui-Gon's hair. Just as carefully Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's form. Ready to release him if needed. [Tighter. I want to know you are holding me, even in my dreams.]

Instantly he tightened his grip as much as he could and have them both still be comfortable. [Shall I guard your dreams as well?] he asked with a little diffidence, remember the reaction the last time he had offered. But he had to offer.

[If you do not mind?]

[Quite the contrary, love.]

[Only holding back by dint of will, eh?]

[Only waiting for permission.] He nuzzled the top of Obi-Wan's head.

[So, do you believe in the healing powers of the sunbeam now that you've had a full nap in one this morning?]

[The sunbeam is very nice,] he agreed, [but the Light that helped me the most was named Obi-Wan.]

[His light is a little tarnished right now, but thank you.]

Another nuzzle. [The sunbeam is just as bright when obscured by a cloud. We just can't see it.]

[I thought extended metaphors were my job.] Obi-Wan chuckled and snuggled a tiny bit closer. Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [You inspire me.]

[Not to anything dangerous I hope.]

[The most dangerous things of all. Love. Trust. Commitment.]

[As long as its not cooking,] he replied sleepily.

[You'd eat it if I did,] he replied assured.

[That's because you roasted most of taste buds off during my apprenticeship.] The teasing continued.

Chuckling quietly, Qui-Gon pointed out, [You ate enough of it.]

[I was growing to my towering stature.]

[And your excuse when you reached your full height?]

[Filling out, of course.]

[That was why you used to ask for seconds? And thirds?]

[Well, I didn't want any of it to go to waste and hurt your feelings.]

[The sacrifices you make for me,] he teased.

[Mh-hmm.]

[I am heartbroken of course to find out you were only humoring me.]

[Was not. I was starving.]

[And Master Yoda complains I did not feed or water you enough.]

[I watered myself enough.]

[Usually mixed liberally with mud.]

[Ick.]

Qui-Gon chuckled again. [Unthinking prejudice against mud you have,] he said, imitating his master. [Overcome it you must.]

[I had planned on trying to overcome it with the famous, or infamous, mud baths at the hotel.]

[Ah.] No need to say that wouldn't be happening now. [If you really want to, I'm sure we could rig something up back home.]

[It wouldn't be the same.]

[I'll have to come up with something else then.] He began running one hand soothingly over Obi-Wan's back.

[I'm falling asleep. It's just taking a while.]

And no wonder with how wound up his lifemate was. [That's all right. I'm in no hurry.]

[You hardly ever are.]

[Living in the moment.] He smiled ruefully.

[And it serves you well, master.]

[Most of the time.]

[And when it doesn't I remind you.]

He smiled. [Emotional thumping.]

[Yes. Though we haven't done it recently.]

[Oh I don't know. You thumped me pretty well this morning.]

[I did?]

[Yes. And then helped find myself again afterwards.]

[Oh. Good.] Obi-Wan's sentences were getting shorter and shorter.

Qui-Gon lifted his head enough to kiss Obi-Wan's forehead. [Rest, love. I'll guard you when you sleep.]

[Yes, master.]

He continued rubbing Obi-Wan's back and sending soothing thoughts as Obi-Wan's mind drifted slowly into sleep.

**********************

Obi-Wan sighed softly as Garos came into view. They were almost home. He'd managed to avoid most of the questions from the D'Ka crew, mostly by din of the infamous Jinn Glare. The mental ache of what had happened to him by Thalen and his team of cronies hadn't faded much in the month or so that had elapsed. A firm grip on reality and a stern mental admonition to himself to 'not think about it' had sufficed for the rest. He laid no bets on that gang's survival once word got out about what had truly occurred. Between Jess, Rill, and the D'ka crew. . .

Not to mention his own lifemate. Qui-Gon had been very good about not pushing him about it, but there was an anger in his eyes and his soul whenever Obi-Wan flinched from a touch, or let the ache he felt overwhelm him for a second. Qui-Gon tried to hide his reaction, but there was no way he could do so, any more than Obi-Wan could hide how much he was still hurting. They both needed to talk to Grewllean. They just needed to put a leash on Jess and Rilka first.

[A leash and a muzzle, in Rill's case,] Qui-Gon sent. [And even then, I'm not certain it would help.]

[Should we send the report down to the surface first and wait a couple of hours?]

[If we did I wouldn't put it past them to take a shuttle up.]

[She won't embarrass me in public.]

[No, but that wouldn't stop her from coming up.]

[Is there anything available for her to fly up in?]

[Grewlii's ship I believe is still at the temple.]

[Drat.]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly and reached out to clasp Obi-Wan's fingers. [We'll be better off going down right away. If they get too pushy, we'll turn the felinoids on them.]

 

[Ah, yes. Our attack felinoids.]

[If you consider a running commentary on the last couple of months from t'lya's point of view an attack. And if all else fails we can make a fuss over the baby.]

[r'val can politely query them to boredom.] He let his lips quirk up in a grin.

[Exactly.] Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. [It'll be all right, Obi-Wan.]

[We'll see.] He gave up on stalling and headed for the shuttle bay.

Ani and the felinoids were waiting for them there, with the packs they were taking planetside. Obi-Wan didn't allow himself any further delays or stalls. It was time to go down and face everyone. Why was this so hard? He'd done nothing wrong, except maybe allowing it in the first place. They boarded and Ani flew them down to the surface. t'lya jumped up into Obi-Wan's lap and purred quietly, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Thank you, lovely. Being home will make it better, I'm sure."

"Mrr," she agreed and circled once, then settled down.

"And naps with proper sunbeams," he murmured to her as they drew closer to the temple.

"Mrrow!" r'val jumped up onto Qui-Gon's shoulder to be able to look out the cockpit. Clearly wanting to get a glimpse of his new home.

"I think you'll like it here, r'val. It's that set of buildings.....there." Obi-Wan pointed to the house and grounds that had come into view on the horizon.

"Home," Qui-Gon murmured quietly, looking at the temple, then sliding his gaze to meet Obi-Wan's.

Neither of them could hold the gaze for long, their eyes returning to the view outside. As they drew closer he could see most of the inhabitants including the initiates standing near the landing pad, clearly waiting for them.

Ani brought them down gently with barely a slight bump. "Garos Temple," he said, glancing over his shoulder at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan said formally, getting to his feet and straightening the collars on his fleet uniform.

"You're welcome, General," he replied, turning back to locking down his control board.

Qui-Gon stood as well and touched Obi-Wan's arm lightly. "Ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled brightly and let t'lya beat him to the hatch.

The small felinoid was practically vibrating in place, waiting for the hatch to be opened. With a grin he hit the button and got out of the way. "See you at dinner, t'lya."

"MRRROW!" And with that t'lya went galloping down the ramp.

Faintly he could hear the children oohing and calling out to the animal as she flew past them. He chuckled and gestured to Ani, "Aren't you next?"

Ani grinned at him and then stepped outside as well.

"Padawan Anakin!"

Qui-Gon was looking out the hatch and started chuckling. "They're swarming him."

"That's what he gets for going down the ramp without us. Fewer to swarm you and our retiring felinoid r'val."

"Mrr mrrow," r'val said dubiously, still perched on Qui-Gon's shoulder and half hiding under his hair.

"No pulling of fur or tail, I promise. They like felinoids. We'll tell them not to bother you if you prefer."

"Mrrow mew?" Could he take some time to make up his mind about that?

"Of course," Qui-Gon told him, raising a hand to steady r'val's position on his shoulder. "In the meantime, no one will bother you here."

"They can't reach that high."

His mate smiled faintly. "In something things size does matter."

"No need to repeat that to your master."

"True wisdom is knowing when to hold your tongue," Qui-Gon agreed.

Jess appeared at the bottom of the ramp. "You coming out?"

"Eventually. We need a few minutes to close everything up."

"Need any help?" Jess started up the ramp.

"Certainly." As Jess came even with them Obi-Wan held out his hand and drew the tall knight into a hug. "Good to see you again."

Jess hugged him back tightly. "You too." He pulled back and looked at Obi-Wan, smiling. But the smile faded the longer he looked. "What happened?" he finally asked quietly.

"Part of the mission did not go well. I'll tell everyone about it after dinner."

The other knight looked deep into his eyes. "All right." He stepped back and turned to Qui-Gon.

"Hello, Jess," Qui-Gon greeted him with a warm smile and an even warmer hug.

"Mew," r'val said politely as he regained his balance on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"And this must be r'val." Jess smiled and reached out a hand for the felinoid to sniff. "It's nice to meet you in the fur."

"Mew mrr." The felinoid leaned out and sniffed delicately before settling back into Qui-Gon's hair. This was Jessloveknight?

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, this is Jess."

"Mrr mrow mew." He had excellent dark fur and good manners. Quite acceptable.

"You passed inspection," Qui-Gon translated.

"Thank you," Jess answered politely. "Ready to go see the place?"

"Mrow!"

With a quirk of his eyebrow, confirming the affirmative response Jess turned and went back down the ramp. This time Obi-Wan followed him, with Qui-Gon bringing up the rear.

Waiting at the bottom of the ramp was a throng of initiates, and those closest to Obi-Wan. Yoda, his master's master, Grewllean, healer and friend, Kae, Jess's padawan, and Rilka with her daughter in her arms. Amidst all the calls of Knight Obi-Wan, General, and Obi-Ki he heard 'B' chanted to him. He went right to Jayden who was doing her best to bounce her way out of Rilka's arms.

Her mind touched his, pure acceptance, love, and excitement at seeing him. With a questioning glance he took her into his own arms. "Hello, Jayde."

She wriggled happily in his arms, repeating "B-B-B-B" over and over.

"And Qui-Gon is here too." He turned her so she could see his lifemate.

"'on!" she yelled joyfully, reaching out to Qui-Gon.

With a warm chuckle, Qui-Gon took her from Obi-Wan, murmuring softly to her, his voice just a rumble to the others. He watched as they became completely absorbed in each other, locking out the rest of the world. Rilka pulled his head down and kissed him on the cheek, holding onto him tightly in a welcome back hug.

Stumbling backwards, he broke out of the embrace. "Don't do that!" he hissed, knowing that his face had gone white.

Qui-Gon's hand came down on his shoulder, along with a flow of reassurance through the bond. Taking a deep breath he turned to the initiates and greeted each of them in turn as they walked toward the house. A nod to Master Yoda would have to suffice until later, when there weren't two dozen other voices vying for his over-stressed attention. Rill, he ignored. He had to or lose it in front of everyone.

Grewllean gave him a wave and a significant glance. He tossed a chip to her that included their account of what had happened. He trusted her to understand and be ready to help him. Later.

"B?" Jayden asked, watching him with wide eyes. Obi-Wan could feel his lifemate trying to shield and soothe her from the tempestuous emotions that she was too young to understand, but she kept staring at him.

Very carefully he shared that he was upset, and not with her, and that the people around him would help him feel better. She responded by reaching her arms out to him and sending vague images of sunbeams and closeness.

"Rilka, may I borrow your daughter for an hour and go for a walk?"

She stared at him for a moment and then seemed to shake herself and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," he murmured and took the child into his own arms.

"B," Jayden said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Love you too, little one." He turned to the initiates still milling around. "Who wants to go to the garden and catch sunbeams with me and hear a story?"

A loud chorus of "Me!" and cheers answered him.

[Do you want me to stay with you?] Qui-Gon asked.

[If you like, or the children and I can manage.]

[Someone should probably talk to Rill and Jess.] His lifemate glanced at where the two were still standing, watching them.

[If you want to tell them, that's fine. I know you need to talk to someone.]

Qui-Gon didn't deny it. [I won't go into any details.]

[There aren't that many details to give.] He leaned over and brushed his lips against his lifemate's.

[I love you,] Qui-Gon whispered.

[Take care of them. We'll be expecting a snack when we come in.] Managing a smile for the adults he turned back to the children and led the way to the garden. *******

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------

War Chronicles 41/50 *************************************************************

Obi-Wan let the children and their animated movements and gossip pull his mind away from the narrow concerns of his own shortcomings. It had been a horrible month and a half and he was more than ready to focus himself elsewhere. Jayden was only convinced to let go of his neck when he sat and put her in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her. Her grip and focus were much more than he had remembered. She watched the initiates avidly but never let go of his finger in her wandering attention.

When the first rush of energy had worn off, he called the children in closer and began telling the story he'd promised. The knights and masters that had primary care of the initiates appeared one by one as the tale progressed. As he finished they stepped forward and 'rescued' him from the calls for another story.

He affirmed that he'd try and come around at bedtime, and if not, he'd definitely be there at breakfast, he left them. Jayden was once again wrapped around his neck. Her mind was still focused on him, but was getting that fuzzy edge that denoted sleepiness.

"Time for a nap, Jayde," he whispered softly before starting to hum softly under his breath.

"B..." she breathed, sighing and snuggling closer, drifting off quickly.

When he tried to loosen her grip and lay her in bed, she held on tighter and began to whimper. That was the end of the fight for him and he just carried her around with him as he wandered the house and gardens, just letting himself slowly relax. The gardens, especially, seemed to welcome his soul, his lifemate's essence having left its mark with all the work he'd done there. Anyone would find it a peaceful, welcoming place, but for Obi-Wan there was just that little extra.

It asked nothing of his but his presence and that was just what he needed before having to deal with the painful memories again. He found his and Jayden's favorite spot under a tree and settled in.

"Mrr?"

"Hello t'lya. We were just catching a sunbeam. Care to join us?"

"Mrrow." She padded up and delicately stepped into his lap.

"r'val is with Qui-Gon. He's nervous about all the children."

"Mrr mew mrrow." t'lya hesitated in the midst of settling in, undecided whether to stay with her Obi-Wan or seek out her mate.

"He's on Qui-Gon's shoulder. Learning things at his own pace. He likes Jess, by the way. Said he had excellent fur and good manners."

t'lya agreed, even if Jessloveknight had a distressing over fondness for It.

"Well, Jayde is his daughter, his kitten, t'lya. One should be fond of one's family."

She snorted. She guessed so. And Jessloveknight did Take Good Care of Tigerkitten.

"Yes, he does. Perhaps you'll feel different about it after you have some kittens of your own. Are you true mates with r'val now?" he asked discretely.

"Mew! Mew mrrow mew mew." Yes, since before they had visited the Bad Place.

"Wonderful! Congratulations, my lovely felinoid. Then I imagine kittens will be along sooner or later."

"Mrrrow, mew mrr," she wondered idly, finally settling down in Obi-Wan's lap, curling her tail around her.

"The best parts of you and r'val I have no doubt. Your eyes and his fur? Or his eyes and your fur? Or maybe one of each plus something else." He petted her slowly.

"Mrrr mrrow." She loved r'val's eyes.

"They are quite unique. And he is quite courageous and dutiful. You chose quite well."

t'lya purred, rubbing her head against his hand.

"Did the temple prosper in our absence?"

She reported at length; the far flowerbeds needed weeding, and several more of the vases in the hallways had been broken, probably by the Human Kittens.

"Ah. Something for me to do. Weeding that is, not replacing vases. Thank you."

Another interrogative meow as she asked whether the Lion would be helping him?

"Possibly. Qui-Gon was going to be very busy running the temple for a while."

Not too Busy to spend Time with Obi-Wan surely, t'lya opined.

"The Lion always makes time to spend with me, just as r'val makes time for you, even when he has Things to Do."

She purred louder. r'val was a Very Good Mate.

"Yes. We'll go find them in a bit. I just wanted a bit of sunbeam first."

t'lya didn't argue with that, just curled up to enjoy it with him.

He watched as the clouds moved slowly across the sky, the sun moving steadily in his vision, changing the shadows that drifted around him. Finally though, it was time to regain his feet and get back to the business of life and dealing. Gently he woke the drowsing felinoid, putting her on his shoulder before starting the slow walk back to the house, Jayden still asleep in his arms.

Halfway there, he sensed his lifemate's approach. Qui-Gon had finally come looking for him. The hardships recently had made them both far more aware of the bond, and he'd felt his mate's upset as the story was relayed to the others. He, Obi-Wan, had chosen to ignore it at the time. Knowing that Qui-Gon needed that outlet with others, to vent his anger at someone who understood.

So he smiled gently when the broad form finally came into view. "Do I need to disable any space worthy craft we have?"

"No, though it was a near thing. If Rill didn't have Jayden, you might've." Qui-Gon continued walking towards him, until he was able to reach out and touch Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Then we are doubly blessed."

"And how are you?"

"As well as can be expected. You?"

"The same." Qui-Gon paused and let his gaze rove the garden around them. "It is good to be home," he said softly.

"t'lya mentioned that there are some flower beds that need attention." He freed a hand to pet her.

"I'll have to see to them, thank you," he said, bowing slightly to her. "Rill took r'val to the kitchen for some cream and tuna if you'd like to join them."

"Mew!" She leapt from his shoulder and raced out of sight.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Some things always remain constant."

"Definitely. Like you."

"My feelings for you, at least."

"It is one of the things I count on."

"Always." Again he reached out and touched Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Well, let me return Jayden to her mother and we can meditate -- if you have the time that is."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Always for you."

"How did they take the news?"

"About how you would expect," his lifemate replied with a sigh. "Anger, worry, concern."

"I was sort of hoping for anger, forgiveness and moving on."

"I don't think that's possible until we manage it ourselves."

"Lead by example?"

"Pretty much so, yes."

"How...fascinating." His tone declaring exactly how much fun that was not going to be.

"It is something we need to do."

"Yes, doesn't mean I have to look forward to it." He stepped forward, trying to get around Qui-Gon and return to the house. His mate smoothly moved to the side then fell in step beside him. "Stubborn," Obi-Wan muttered.

"A trait we both share," his mate said calmly.

"You beat me in the patience department though."

"I have had more time to master patience than you've had. You will catch up."

"Somehow I doubt that."

They were entering the hallways now, turning as one to the distant sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Preparing dinner?"

"It does sound like that, doesn't it?"

"That would depend on who is cooking."

"I believe Rilka was planning on preparing the meal, though it is always possible that Master Yoda has taken over."

"Do we want to go into town instead?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. We are home."

Moving swiftly he shifted Jayden into Qui-Gon's arms. "Then I believe I will fast and find you after you've eaten. Excuse me."

"Obi-Wan, you can't-" Qui-Gon stopped himself and sighed. "There's no need for fasting, love. I'll bring some food to you."

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. Really."

"Obi-Wan..." Another soft touch to his face.

"I can't look at them and see pity. Not in a whole room full of people."

"Do you really think they'd do that to you?"

"Tell me they won't after what you've told them?"

"Sympathy yes, and empathy. But pity?"

"I don't want the sympathy either. I choose to do what I did. Enough."

"You chose the mission. You didn't choose the torture." Qui-Gon sighed. "But I will not argue the point. If you don't want to see anyone, I will respect that."

"Yes, I did choose the torture. We both know I could have left, that the information could have been had some other way."

"Then why did you stay?"

"Because I'm stupid. Take Jayden to her mother, master. She doesn't need to see me upset twice in one day."

Qui-Gon looked down at the child in his arms; she was still asleep but starting to stir fitfully. "I'll be right back," he promised, then headed towards the kitchen and the sounds of their family.

If he walked away Qui-Gon would just follow him and be angry on top of it. So the knight waited fitfully for his lifemate to return.

When Qui-Gon did return a few moments later, he carried a small sack. "Rill insisted we eat," he explained, "and Grewllean wants to talk to us both later."

"You can eat and I will talk to Grewllean when I am ready."

His lifemate lifted an eyebrow. "And when will that be?"

"Not now and probably not this evening."

"Soon though I trust?"

He shrugged. "Soon."

"So what are your plans for this evening?"

"Apparently I don't have any so I might as well go to bed."

Qui-Gon nodded shortly. "As you wish." It was clear he was planning on accompanying him.

"Go. Eat with the rest of them. You've been aching to be back here."

"I am here. I don't need to eat in the kitchen to know that."

"It is the people as much as the place."

"I don't want to leave you alone," Qui-Gon said softly.

"I won't be. Send t'lya and r'val up when they finish eating."

Qui-Gon sighed again. "If that is what you wish." He was not happy about it however.

"What I wish happens so rarely...." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Do as you like but I'm not going in there tonight."

"I gave in on that point when I took Jayden back. I was hoping you'd let me at least spend time with you, but..."

"What I wanted was to explain to Rill why I pull away from her, talk with Jess about how Kae and Jayden are doing, discuss with your master the repercussions of our mission. Meditate. Go to sleep in my bed. Not this." He started to pace. "Not this edging around the facts and watching my temper. Expectations of eating my dinner like a good little padawan and making poor demented Obi-Wan see a healer."

Qui-Gon spread his hands. "What would you have me do? If I was the one not eating you would be the one encouraging me to do so. Have in the past. As for seeing Grewllean, I need to as much as you, so we must both be poor and demented."

"Yes, I'm retreating but if you think I need to see Grewllean that badly, fine. I'll go. "

"We both need to. I'm asking for both of us."

"We have different reasons for needing to go. Should we go together?"

"Would you feel more comfortable if we didn't?" Qui-Gon asked softly.

"We both know the questions that she is going to ask. Been through variants of this before."

"Yes." He could sense Qui-Gon's sadness at that.

"And you think we should go together." It was a statement with just a hint of a question in it.

"For at least part of it."

"As you wish." He sighed feeling defeated and tired.

Qui-Gon watched him for a long moment. "We can begin separately if that is easier for you."

"Easier?" Laughing bitterly he turned and began climbing the stairs. "When is anything easy for us?"

Hesitation came from Qui-Gon, then he slowly followed, clearly giving Obi-Wan a chance to object. Knowing that Qui-Gon deserved better than his anger but unable to break out of the pattern, he remained silent on the walk up to the bedroom. Qui-Gon followed him into the room and there was a soft sound as he set down the bag of food he'd been carrying. With a flick of the Force he locked the door before starting to strip off his belt and tunics. Another brief hesitation, then Qui-Gon did the same. "Obi-Wan?" he asked softly, laying a hand on his back, silently offering whatever comfort Obi-Wan would accept.

Taking a deep breath he asked softly, "After you eat, could we just sit together for a while?"

"Of course, love."

"I'm going to go clean up with real water while you eat then."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'll be here."

Grabbing a robe he went into the bathroom, double-checking the locks before stripping down and stepping into the water. It felt so good but he felt like he wasn't getting clean. Over and over he scrubbed at his hair, but he could still feel the touch of the telepath in his mind. Rummaging around looking for something to use against them. And he had found it.

[Obi-Wan.] Suddenly Qui-Gon was there, his large hands covering his own gently.

"I can still feel him!"

His lifemate wrapped him in his arms, wrapped his mind in warmth and love, providing a protective barrier between him and the memories. It was finally too much, he could feel his eyes get hot and prickly and then the tears started sliding down his face. It had hurt so much, to just sit there and not fight back, to let the telepath do what he wanted. It was the first time he had cried since it had happened. Through it all, Qui-Gon held him, an anchor for him to hold on to as the emotional tempest broke over him.

"My memories keep going back to it over and over and over. How I just sat there and let him do it."

"It was one of the bravest things I have ever seen you do."

"But he *touched me*."

"Yes, he did." Qui-Gon's embrace tightened, both physical and mental. "But he couldn't destroy you."

"It hurts." The whimper escaped before he could stop it.

"I know," Qui-Gon whispered. "I know it does."

"Make it stop."

[Oh my Obi-Wan...I can't-] His lifemate sounded heartbroken, but he just held Obi-Wan tighter. [I will do what I can.] Warmth and love poured through him then, bright memories trying to block out that one horrible moment.

When the pain of living had receded a little he managed to pull his head up. "I'm tired of hurting, Qui-Gon."

"I know." Qui-Gon's face was as wet as his own and not all of the moisture was from the shower.

With a hand that shook from delayed stress, he brushed the wet hair out of his lifemate's eyes. "And I think this is enough hot water, even for me."

Qui-Gon caught the hand and placed a kiss in its palm. Then he smiled slightly ruefully and glanced down at the leggings he still wore, soaked through. "At least in my present attire."

"I think I'm going to step out and have a seat right here while you finish your impromptu bathing."

His lifemate hugged him tightly then let him go, stripping off the wet leggings and showering quickly. His eyes never left Obi-Wan though, the entire time. With arms that felt leaden he wrapped a towel around his shoulders and another over his lap, waiting for his mate. A moment later Qui-Gon's arms encircled him again.

He leaned forward, resting his head against his lifemate's chest. "Bed?"

His lifemate nodded, then leaned down and picked him up.

"Is it time to talk to Grewllean?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. "Tomorrow. Tonight I'll just hold you."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anything you need."

His eyes drifted closed and when they opened again, it was morning. He had managed to sleep the night through. Qui-Gon was still holding him tightly, blue eyes watching him. He tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry and had to swallow before any sound would come out. "Did you sleep?"

"A little."

"Thank you for watching over me." A soft sigh and he laid his head on Qui-Gon's chest.

"Always." A kiss was dropped on his head. "You slept well." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. No dreams. Safe."

He felt another feather light kiss. "I'm glad."

"Will you sleep now? It's early."

"You'll stay with me?" The blue eyes were starting to close.

"Where would I go, love?" Carefully stroking his fingers over Qui-Gon's forehead, down his nose, across his cheeks. Feather light caresses that soothed them both.

Qui-Gon breathed a sigh. "Feels good."

"Must remember to brush out your hair when you wake up," he said softly, continuing the almost massage.

"'m awake," his lifemate protested.

"Yes, master." A kiss dusted lightly against the firm chin.

"...humoring..." Qui-Gon's voice was drifting off.

"Never, master. You watch out for me and I," he paused spacing the words out as Qui-Gon slowly relaxed. "Watch out for you."

"...always..."

"Sleep for me, heartmate."

Another mutter too soft to make out and Qui-Gon's mind drifted off. It was too early in the year to have birds in the garden, but he could just make out the taller trees and the sounds of their leaves rubbing together in the wind. Other sounds surrounded him. Qui-Gon's heart beat rhythmically next to his ear. Footsteps passing back and forth in the hallway. Distant voices, some higher pitched, the children; other's deeper, their caretakers.

And of course the faint sound of the Force itself echoed through him. Obi-Wan knew he couldn't hear it the way his lifemate did. His strengths were in things measured discretely, time usually. Predicting the future, combat, controlling the more violent elements, piloting. Quantifiable things, one's that most citizens of the Republic could understand, even if they did not like them.

Healing and teaching were also gifts of his, though not ones that he used very often. He let his mind drift, keeping himself calm so his Qui-Gon could sleep. Time would come soon enough that they would not have that luxury.

*****************

It was several hours later when Qui-Gon awoke, his blue eyes blinking sleepily up at Obi-Wan. "Good morning," he whispered softly, one hand propped beneath his head so he could watch his master sleep.

"Good morning," his lifemate replied, reaching up and touching his cheek.

"You slept well."

One corner of Qui-Gon's curled up. "Very. Thank you."

"No more than what you did for me." He smiled.

"Yes."

"I wonder if Coruscant was like this long ago and that is why the Jedi settled there."

"Perhaps." Qui-Gon's expression turned thoughtful. "It would explain many things."

"I say we keep this place a secret," he offered with a shy grin.

"The Jedi's Secret Headquarters?"

Teasingly he answered, "That always makes them come look."

"Is that what did it?" He frowned.

"I believe so."

"Hm. Will have to make a note of that. The Jedi Non-Secret Headquarters perhaps?"

"The Reformist School for Unrepentant Conservatives. No one will come."

His lifemate chuckled. "You're feeling better," he observed.

"Amazing what a difference sleep makes, isn't it?"

"Exhaustion can often exacerbate problems."

"Perhaps." He held up the brush. "You want to sit up?"

Qui-Gon's eyes lit with anticipated pleasure and he moved to comply. Settling onto his knees behind his mate he began working out the tangles that evidenced themselves in the hours since Qui-Gon's shower. A low rumbly sigh of contentment came from Qui-Gon as he brushed, and Obi-Wan could feel him relaxing even further as he continued brushing.

"You've got enough hair for both of us," he murmured.

"A vanity of mine I admit."

"A very forgivable one."

"It is sometimes more trouble than it is worth."

"You told me that argument was spurious."

"Did I?"

"Every time I tried to tell you that and went to cut my own, yes."

"Ah. It is a matter of weighing the drawbacks against the benefits." He closed his eyes and sighed again. "At the moment the benefits are definitely outweighing the drawbacks."

"I should keep going then?" His hands never stopped moving of course.

"Please..."

"Until you ask me to stop."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "I would think you'd have other things planned for this lifetime."

"Not anything that cannot wait a few hours."

His answer was a sound that was half-sigh, half-purr. It drifted into meditation for both of them. Qui-Gon almost dozing at the gentle grooming and himself at the ease in just touching someone. They were finally interrupted by the soft ping of the door chime. Quickly he grabbed a robe and put his arms through the sleeves before settling back behind his lifemate and reaching out with the Force to unlock the door. Hidden mostly from view, he called out, "Come in."

The door slid open and Kae stepped inside, carrying a covered tray. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"N-no." Returning to his brushing and not meeting her eyes.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some breakfast." She took one more step towards them then stopped, clearly respecting Obi-Wan's barriers.

"Thank you, Kae," Qui-Gon said softly. "That was very thoughtful."

"Qui-Gon can take the tray," he offered, not looking up at her, concentrating instead on the silver-brown hair in front of him.

She nodded, and continued forward, handing the tray over. The food did smell good and he couldn't help but lean forward a bit to get a better sniff. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She hesitated and then said softly, "When I was on Coruscant, people kept staring at me because of my scars." One hand rubbed self-consciously at the ones visible above the neckline of her tunic. "You never looked at me that way."

Slowly he brought his eyes up to meet hers. "I will try to remember that."

"I can't pretend to know exactly what you're feeling, but I understand not wanting to face people because you're worried about how they'll treat you. You're one of the ones who helped me find the courage to do so. If there's anything I can do to help you..."

"We'll talk -- soon." His courage faded again and his gaze shifted back to his lifemate's hair.

Kae nodded. "Whenever you want," she promised. "I'll be here." Then she turned and left.

After the door closed he rested his head against Qui-Gon's back. "That was unbearably rude of me."

Qui-Gon set the tray aside then turned and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "She understands."

"Still rude," Obi-Wan muttered into his mate's chest. "I abhor being rude."

"You can apologize to her later if you feel it necessary. When you're up to it."

"Need to apologize to you as well. I've been picking a lot of fights lately."

The arms around him tightened. "I've understood. And there's been no harm done."

"I hurt your feelings."

"Not too seriously. Bruised perhaps."

"Will you please accept my apology and stop arguing with it?"

A rumble went through Qui-Gon's chest as he suppressed a chuckle. "Apology accepted," he said solemnly. "Always."

"Good. You should eat before it gets cold."

"Are you going to join me?"

"Considering I'm already in your arms I doubt that we could be joined any closer. . ."

This time the chuckle broke free. "Eating breakfast, I meant."

"I'll just nibble off your plate," he offered with a smile of his own.

Qui-Gon let go of him long enough to snag the tray again. It was settled into his lap. Before Qui-Gon could place it securely Obi-Wan had removed the cover to peruse it contents. "I see that they are trying to tempt our appetites."

It contained a wide selection, including many of their favorites, from the muffins that Qui-Gon loved to some chocolate pastry things for Obi-Wan.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon said, picking up one of the pastries and holding it to his lifemate's lips.

[Ani's been telling on me.] He took a bite and then returned the favor by holding up a muffin.

[On both of us it looks like.] His lifemate's lips brushed Obi-Wan's fingers as Qui-Gon took a bite in return.

[Grewllean is going to be difficult, though I have no doubt she's saying that about me.]

[No doubt bracing herself for your meeting.]

[Don't you have that backwards?]

[Perhaps.]

"I'll try not be difficult."

"Do what you need to, to get through this. If that included being difficult..."

"I'll do what I need to, to get better."

"I know." The pastry was held to his lips again.

"Which," The pastry was put in his mouth [apparently means eating chocolate for breakfast.]

Qui-Gon smiled. "You deserve some pampering."

[Thank you.]

His lifemate just smiled again and fed him more pastries.

[Eat your muffin.]

"Yes, General."

"Sorry." He took the pastry out of Qui-Gon's hand and began feeding himself.

"I like General Kenobi," Qui-Gon said mildly, picking up one of the muffins.

"You like the uniform."

"Well yes. But I like the man in it as well."

 

"I doubt we will be seeing much of the General in the near future."

His lifemate glanced sideways at him. "Then it is lucky I'm just as fond of Jedi Kenobi."

"How about your lifemate, Obi-Wan?"

"My feelings for him are at the center of my being."

"And so are mine, for you."

Qui-Gon smiled softly at him. "Lucky for me."

"We're basking."

"Yes."

"Over breakfast."

"It would appear so, yes."

"Can we do it some more?" He smiled.

"I think it would be difficult to stop us."

Putting the food back on the tray, he settled closer to Qui-Gon's chest and closed his eyes. "Good."

His lifemate sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms back around Obi-Wan. "My Light," he whispered.

"My life," he whispered. "The temptation to spend the whole day like this. . . ."

"I know."

"We cannot though."

"I know." Qui-Gon's embrace tightened briefly. "But hopefully we can come back to this later."

"Knowing Grewllean and her questions we are going to need it."

******************

Grewlii was straightening up the small infirmary when they came looking for her.

The space set aside for the clinic had changed some, more suited to the children that always seemed to be going though an endless series of scratches, bumps and bruises. Done over in brighter colors, the more intimidating equipment hidden in cabinets, it wasn't nearly as fearsome as it used to be. Though the healer herself hadn't changed in their absence. Still wearing the traditional healer's robes, in addition to her planet's armor, Grewllean's eyes homed in on them almost immediately.

"Kenobi, Master Jinn."

"Healer Grewllean." Obi-Wan bowed slightly, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

Qui-Gon repeated the words, giving a small bow of his own.

"May I start with a physical exam?"

"Whatever you think is best," Qui-Gon said with a nod. His hand drifted down to rest against Obi-Wan's back.

"Which one of you is going first?" Her bright red eyes watched them carefully.

After a moment's silence, Qui-Gon stepped forward. "I will."

"You don't need to examine him. So let's dispense with the farce, shall we?" Obi-Wan frowned at both of them.

"If that's what you want." Grewllean stepped forward. "Do I need to do a physical exam?"

"You apparently think so." He stripped off the robe and tossed it on the table. "What do you want to see?"

"A quick scan will probably suffice. Unless I find something."

Hopefully hiding the nervousness that was echoing inside him, he stretched out on the table.

She turned to pick up the scanner. "If you are not in immediate need of my services, Master Jinn, I would ask that you wait outside."

Qui-Gon started. "I-"

"He stays," Obi-Wan began to sit up and she pushed him flat again.

"No, he doesn't. Wait outside, Qui-Gon."

The Jedi Master started to protest again, but Grewlii quelled him with a glare. "I will call you if you are needed. Now, out."

Another moment of hesitation, then Qui-Gon turned to go. [I am only a thought away Obi-Wan,] he sent. [If you need me...]

[You will know before I do,] Obi-Wan replied, trying to remain calm.

He received a wordless burst of love in return.

Grewllean was watching him closely as Qui-Gon left the room.

"You know what happened. What is with the manipulation?"

She ran the scanner over him. "Do you really want him here with what we have to discuss?"

"He was in my mind -- melded with me when the worst of it happened."

"That didn't answer my question."

"He's here now. Don't fool yourself."

"Then his physical absence shouldn't make any difference." She glanced at her readings. "You seem healthy enough. Physically."

"Considering it happened almost six weeks ago one would hope so."

"That doesn't always follow, but I'm glad to see it." Turning away, she put the scanner down. "And emotionally?"

"A mess, but you knew that."

"So that is what we need to heal." She looked at him over her shoulder, red eyes catching and holding his own. "It won't be easy."

"I know. This isn't the first time it has happened."

"Not like this though."

"Not exactly like this. May I sit up now?"

Grewlii nodded. "Of course. Would you be more comfortable if we talked in my office?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not comfortable with that much vulnerability."

"Not many people are. And Jedi are worse."

"Worse?"

She pulled up a chair and sat down opposite him. "All our lives Jedi are told our job is to protect those that can't protect themselves. None of us want to accept that some day those that can't protect themselves might include us."

"Yes, I know that. Kae proved that lesson quite handily."

"Tell me about what happened to you."

"Long version or short?"

"We can start with the short if that is easier for you, but eventually we'll need to deal with the long."

"You read the report. Why do you need me to say it?"

"I don't need to hear it as much as you need to be able to say it." Again red eyes bore into his own.

"Then you are going to be waiting a while, since I can't talk about it yet."

Grewlii just nodded. "How about we start with what you can tell me, then?"

"Not sleeping well, except last night. Not eating well enough to suit you, no doubt." He almost managed a wry grin. "Finally get home and I'm hiding from everyone but the children."

"And why do you think you're doing that?"

"They -- It feels like -- I--" He faltered over and over. "I did what I did by choice, but it still hurts. Their eyes watch me, make me feel judged for what I did. Pity, perhaps."

"Are they the ones judging you, or are you judging yourself?" The voice was soft but the question cut deep all the same.

"I question the wisdom of my decision constantly, Healer. I am well aware that I am judging myself. Something else that Jedi tend to be far too good at."

"And what is your conclusion when you do judge yourself?"

He shrugged. "That I did the right thing, for the right reason and should release that pain to the Force. I find I cannot do that yet and that is where my failure lies."

Grewllean watched him for a moment then asked, "Do you consider Kae a failure because she wasn't immediately able to resume her training after she was injured?"

"No." He smiled. "I will move past this pain eventually, but right now I all I want to do is retreat and recover."

"Perhaps that is what you need. As long as a retreat does not become isolation."

"What do you think I need?"

"Time and space to come to terms with what happened and put it in its proper perspective. Support from those close to you. And someone to talk to who will neither judge or let you get away with self-delusions." She grinned suddenly. "That would be me."

"Are you saying that I am delusional, Healer Grewllean?" he asked with mock affront.

"We are all capable of deluding ourselves."

"I am in no mood to trade verbal parries with you."

She inclined her head. "No parrying."

"Shall I send Qui-Gon in now?"

"Do you need to talk anymore?"

"Allow me a moment to make something clear." He stood and gathered up his robe. "I mentioned to Qui-Gon that I should talk to you when we returned. If this is the sort of conversations we are going to have, I might as well still be doing surveillance, sitting in the Venturer. Now, if you'll excuse me I have much better ways to waste my time."

"You're not ready to talk," she answered bluntly, also getting to her feet. "Until you are, there is little I can do."

"I told you that when you asked me what happened. You want me to say the words. Fine. I. Was. Mentally. Raped. Happy?" And he turned and left.

Qui-Gon was standing right outside the door.

[Need to go outside.] He knew he was vibrating with tension and anger. Every bit of sleep and relaxation felt like it had been undone in five minutes of conversation.

His lifemate didn't say anything just nodded and motioned towards the nearest door. With a squeeze of Qui-Gon's arm that he hoped relayed the gratitude he felt, Obi-Wan moved out into the cold thin sunlight. Qui-Gon followed but was careful to give him his space. He felt like running until he couldn't run any more. Run away from the pain and the questions, but it wouldn't do any good. It was there in his head and she'd made him say it.

Outloud.

It was realer now. Echoing in his head over and over, as if the memories of it happening weren't enough. To see it reflected back at him in Qui-Gon's bottomless ocean eyes wasn't enough. Now he could hear it too, in his own voice. And it had been done to him for the sheer purpose of Thalen seeing him broken. Because they had told him no.

[If there had been another reason, it still wouldn't be better. More comprehensible maybe but not better.]

[I've seen many people do things for many reasons. Most of them had more than one. Nothing is clear-cut. Not even death,] he agreed. [But its so *real* now.]

[I know.] Fingertips brushed his arm lightly.

[Do we keep bleeding it out of me until there is nothing left?] Closing his eyes he tilted his head upward, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Warmer arms slid around him from behind. [I don't know. But we'll do whatever we need to for you to recover.]

[Yes, master.] He leaned backwards into that solid heat. [Meditation now I assume?]

[Yes. In our alcove?]

[I don't know how successful I will be but the quiet and privacy will be welcome.]

[Then the alcove it is.]

[Grewllean wanted to talk to you.]

[She can wait. You're more important.]

With a halfhearted smile he managed to joke. [But its *about* me and that's nearly as important.]

Qui-Gon released his embrace and caught Obi-Wan's hand instead. [It's not even close.]

"I'm not up to crying hysterically twice in less than a day, love. Please, go along with my pathetic jokes?"

His hand was squeezed. "All right."

As they walked he asked, "The felinoids are out Exploring and Defending I assume?"

His lifemate opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Mrrow, mrr!"

"Speak of the furry ones and you shall be answered," he chuckled and went to one knee. "Good day, lovely."

t'lya put her front paws up on his knee and treated him to a monologue about what she and r'val, who was sitting behind her, had been doing since she'd left him the night before.

"You climbed the trees to get a good view? Wise, with your mate's opinion on floating...yes....I see.....oh, and you slept with Tigerkitten? She brought us breakfast this morning. Quite a kind person she is to look out after all of us."

"Mrr mrrow!" t'lya agreed.

 

"We were just going to meditate, if you care to join us?"

"Mrr, mew," r'val said politely, standing and moving forward to rub his head against Obi-Wan's hand, then continuing on to entwine through Qui-Gon's legs.

"I believe that was a 'yes, thanks' from r'val." Obi-Wan stood again and reached for Qui-Gon's hand.

Qui-Gon smiled at him, squeezed his hand, and began leading him toward their alcove.

"So is everything as it should be, t'lya? r'val?"

"Mrr, mew," r'val repeated.

"A felinoid of few words."

"Mrrow mew mrr mrrow." He glanced at t'lya.

"Mrph!" She turned her nose up at him and trotted on ahead.

Obi-Wan smiled and exchanged glances with his own mate. [Talks enough for both of them is right though.]

[Indeed.] They both watched as r'val did the felinoid equivalent of rolling his eyes then ran ahead to try and make up with his mate.

[Do you think we'll actually have felinoids to sit with?]

[It is beginning to look doubtful.]

t'lya was resolutely ignoring r'val, mewing and purring at the passing grass and trees as she walked. r'val wasn't giving up however, mrr'ing an apology and an explanation. About how he *liked* the fact that t'lya wasn't afraid to say what she felt. But not too much, she countered with an irritated growl.

[Very doubtful,] Qui-Gon commented.

[Seeing as how they've bypassed the alcove altogether, yes.]

[It looks like it's just us, then.]

[Yes.] He stopped and looked up at his mate suddenly. [What about Anakin?]

[I'll spend some time with him later. After we meditate.]

Obi-Wan started to offer that they could join them, but subsided figuring that Qui-Gon would have invited him if it was proper. He waited for his lifemate to sit so he could settle into his arms, needing that comfort of physical touch.

Qui-Gon did so, holding out a hand with a welcoming smile. [Whatever you need, my love.]

Obi-Wan sat, or more properly, collapsed into the Jedi Master's embrace. Arms closed around him, providing a barrier between him and the universe, a protective presence that would always be there for him to call on.

"How about you meditate and I'll take a nap."

"All right." His lifemate kissed his temple. [You haven't been getting enough rest lately.]

[Neither have you.]

[More than you I think. But yes, I've been short on sleep as well.]

[Maybe medication for me,] he offered hesitantly.

Qui-Gon didn't answer immediately. [Only as a last resort.]

[Haven't we reached that point now?]

[You slept last night. I can continue to help you like that.]

[Not at your expense. You still need to be functional for everyone else. The initiates, Ani...]

[We can take it in shifts.]

[You are being stubborn about this.]

[Yes.]

[Why? You know I wouldn't offer if I...] He sighed and gave up. [Never mind. My judgment is obviously impaired anyway.]

[Grewllean would have to medicate me as well because I would be too worried about you to rest.]

Refusing to answer, he stared out at the garden.

[And that is not a fault of yours. It is mine.]

[You were going to meditate.]

He felt Qui-Gon nod, his hair brushing against the side of Obi-Wan's face. [And you were going to try to nap...?]

He felt his temper rising again, illogically. Qui-Gon hadn't listened to his suggestion that was all. Firmly pushing it down again he only said, [Meditate. I'm not feeling in need of sleep at the moment.]

He felt Qui-Gon tense for a brief moment, then deliberately relax. [All right, love.]

He breathed in shallowly, sitting as stilly as possible so Qui-Gon would meditate and leave him alone, if only for a few minutes. Not that he wanted his mate to go away, or be out of reach, but it felt like he was being smothered. Or worse, powerless in his own life, however unintentionally it was meant. And Qui-Gon, bless his generous heart was being so patient about the whole thing. So patient it was driving him up the proverbial wall. He sensed his lifemate's awareness grow distant as he sunk into a meditative trance. But even then some part of Qui-Gon's thoughts was with him. [Let go. I am in your arms and going nowhere.]

Again Qui-Gon's arms tightened briefly but quickly relaxed and the awareness faded even more. It was the closest he had come to being alone since before Jenai had tied up Jenan. And that was something else he hadn't really had a chance to work through, the situation with Thalen coming up far faster than they had anticipated. And trying to do it now, alone, would be disastrous. It would bring Qui-Gon shooting back to consciousness and send him into a spiral of guilt. The whole situation was such a mess.

"Mrr?" He looked down to see t'lya sitting in front of him rather disconsolately.

Reaching carefully he pulled her into his lap. "Do we need to find r'val?"

"Mrrrow." She sent an image of her mate finally giving up on chasing her and gone off hunting.

"He just got tired of arguing with you. Shall I Call him?"

"Mrr mrrrow?" She cocked her head to the side as she waited for his answer.

"You talk no more than I do, lovely," he answered honestly.

"Mrrr?" She sounded shocked and rather chagrined.

"Thanks a lot," Obi-Wan said wryly. "It isn't that much."

t'lya snorted. That's what she had thought too.

"Well, we could always not talk and really worry them."

"Mew mrrr mrrrrow," t'lya doubted.

"We'll just talk to each other then." Obi-Wan shrugged.

She purred at that and snuggled close.

"So, tell me about your morning." Petting the soft gray and white fur he listened to his felinoid.

***********

Obi-Wan settled in the window seat at the far end of the room. Bits of his model and a tube of adhesive were scattered around him. t'lya was perched on his shoulder after getting a bit stuck to her paw. Threat of using scissors or water to remove the glue next time kept her there. Though she didn't rein in her commentary any.

His lifemate was at the other end of the room, going over reports of what had been done at the temple since they had last been here, and on its new occupants. Obi-Wan knew that by the end of the afternoon, Qui-Gon would not only be able to greet any of the children by name, but know something personal about them as well. He smiled, knowing that his brief interaction with them the previous afternoon had been added to Qui-Gon's store of knowledge too.

[Anakin has been with them as well. Your master insisted on it,] he commented without looking up from his busy work.

[It is good for all of them. It gives Ani something less serious to focus on for a while and gives the initiates someone to look up to.] Qui-Gon didn't look up either.

[Well, with as tall as he's getting. . . .]

[You'll be looking up to him soon,] Qui-Gon finished and Obi-Wan could feel his humor.

[Yes, and I'll be surrounded by tall people as usual. It's enough to give a knight a complex.]

[Jayden will be looking up to you for some years to come.]

[Not with you and Jess carrying her around,] Obi-Wan teased.

The soft clearing of a throat announced a presence in the doorway. They both turned to see Kae standing there with another covered tray. Letting his eyes fall back to the work surface in front of him, Obi-Wan tuned out the conversation between Jess's padawan and his lifemate. Then Kae's boot tips came into view.

"Mrow, mew." t'lya batted out with her paw in greeting before settling back down on her human's shoulder.

"Hi t'lya," Kae greeted her, then focused her attention back on him. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor, Obi-Wan..."

"If it's within my power, certainly." Carefully he set aside the delicate structure and brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"Master Jess and Rill went up to the D'ka for the afternoon. Which leads me with no one to work on my katas or spar with..."

[Qui-Gon? Is it all right if I.. ?]

[It's your decision, love. I'll be going rescuing Ani from the initiates when I finish here so I'll be out of your hair for the afternoon regardless.]

[I do like being with you, Qui-Gon.] That stung, whether his lifemate meant it that way or not. [Then I'll just get out of your hair now and save you the trouble.] "Certainly, Kae." Getting to his feet he gestured towards the garden door.

"Thank you," she said as they headed outside. "I don't mean to intrude but I really do need to practice every day, more than ever now, or else I get stiff."

"Be happy to do it. I'm not involved much with Ani's training so it will be nice to get back to it. What have you been working on recently?"

"The fourth kata." She made a face. "Or a modified version of it anyway. Master Jess has been helping me adjust them."

"Fourth? Actually, with the stretches you need to do, maybe a variant of the felinoid would do you better."

She turned a startled look on him. "But that's your creation. I would never assume to modify something that you..."

"You are varying something far older than my kata by changing the fourth. Is the difference that I am standing here?" He raised an eyebrow slightly but kept his voice gentle.

"When you put it that way it does seem silly," Kae said, blushing.

"Not silly, just...suggesting a different way of looking at the issue."

"I've been having to do that a lot lately."

"I have as well."

"It's not easy is it?" She looked away as she spoke.

"No, it isn't. Most of the crew knew by the time we arrived here that something had happened. That I had been...hurt, but not the details. It felt like that was all they could see."

Kae nodded. "It was like that on Coruscant for me. I wasn't Kae G'Tal anymore, I was the Padawan Who'd Been Burnt."

"Yes." With a rueful smile he pulled himself out of the memories and put t'lya down on the edge of the ring. "So, shall we see what the Padawan Who'd Been Burnt and the General Who Got Caught can do with one very impudent kata?"

She grinned. "I'd like that a lot."

"Let's start with some stretches. That way I know how much we need to modify and what your reach is, all right?'

"Mew mew mrr," t'lya commented as she stretched on the raised barrier. Tigerkitten was doing *much* better than when they had left to go to the Bad Place.

"Thank you, t'lya," Kae answered with a slight blush. "I've been working hard." She followed Obi-Wan into the middle of the practice area and they started doing long slow stretches.

"And accomplishing much just by surviving day to day, Padawan." Obi-Wan watched carefully as Kae stretched, noticing where she winced or had a twinge. With no bond between them, they would have to work doubly hard at verbal communication.

Her range had definitely improved, though it was still far from what it had been before the fire. Her focus was totally on what she was forcing her body to do.

He stepped behind her slowly and then stretched his arms along hers, interlacing their fingers. "First movement is a putting your left hand forward and reaching into the sunbeam."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw t'lya doing the movement with them.

"Like this?" Kae asked, guiding the movement of their joined hands and repeating the gesture that Obi-Wan had just showed her.

"Yes. Imagine your hand as a rather graceful felinoid paw, about to warmed by the light." He gently nudged her head so she could see t'lya basking in her pose just on the edge of the granite.

The sight surprised a giggle out of her. "The padawan felinoid."

It had been worth it to come out here just to hear that bit of laughter. "Indeed. Perhaps we should see about getting her a braid or some robes."

Kae giggled again. "You'd have to make sure she wouldn't trip over it."

"We felinoids do not trip. We merely decide to check the ground a bit more closely," he whispered to her as t'lya began to lean forward that tiny bit more.

And fell off the edge.

"You mean like that?"

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Yes, now the second movement is to follow up by sliding your foot forward and bringing yourself fully into the light. And not standing on the edge before you start."

"Mrrow," t'lya grumbled.

Kae executed this move with grace.

"The next one we have to modify." He stepped away and demonstrated. A graceful turn and twist, simulating looking behind one's self and then bringing your tail around to flick at an imaginary speck of dust.

She watched him intently a slight frown on her face. "Let me see how close I can get first."

"I think all but the last part where you bring your arm around should be fine. Give it a try."

Kae did so, getting the first part down perfectly, but sure enough the last movement was beyond her. "ow," she muttered absently as she tried to force her arm into the proper position.

"If it hurts, you stop. At least for this." Gently he captured her fingers.

"I know." She sighed in frustration, raising her free hand to rub at her shoulder. "It's just hard sometimes to accept..."

"That it will never be the same." Reaching out he ghosted his fingers over the sore shoulder, trying to ease the strain on it with a bit of healing.

The gesture made her smile up at him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ready to try my modification this time?"

Another grimace of distaste ghosted across her face but it vanished almost before Obi-Wan had seen it. "Show me."

"Worse than Qui-Gon," he muttered and rather than bringing his arm around so far, he bent at the elbow, letting his hand tuck into the small of his back before dragging his hand along the waistline and then dropping it gracefully into the standard end position.

"Think of it this way, you have a door right behind you and don't want anyone to step on your tail, so it's curled up already."

"That's a more complicated move." She sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. You didn't think I was going to take it easy on the poor injured padawan? Now, try it."

Kae repeated the move flawlessly, even adding a slight twist of her wrist simulating the contemptuous flick of the tail felinoids had down so well.

"You've been talking with my felinoid too much." He chuckled.

She flashed her smile at him again, then went back to all business. "What's next?"

"Mrr?!"

"Greetings, r'val." Obi-Wan bowed to him slightly and turned back to Kae. "Now we are supposed to contemplate that which was trying to land on our tails. Deciding if we want to chase it or not."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw r'val wander over to where t'lya was sitting and the two felinoids converse. r'val was questioning why the two humans were being so felinoid like and t'lya answered that her Obi-Wan was showing Tigerkitten a Thing which Imitated t'lya.

"Not exactly accurate, but it will do I suppose," Obi-Wan muttered before starting the next movement.

"Didn't you know?" Kae murmured, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Everything centers on t'lya."

"Actually, everything centers on the Lion," he murmured back, "Just don't tell him. Qui-Gon tries to be humble about it."

She giggled again. A few moments passed when they silently ran through the moves. "I think for the Lion everything centers around you," Kae observed.

"Sometimes. Quite a bit, of late," the knight agreed.

"It's hard when people are worried about you."

"The universe becomes a very, very small place."

She nodded. "And you can't tell them to not be worried. It's because they care for you. But still..."

"You feel confined. Even now I can feel Qui-Gon checking on me."

"Master Jess was the same way for a long time. He's better now."

"And so are you, no coincidence there."

Another quick smile. "He still worries, but he's getting better at letting me try things."

"Like going for a ride on an airbike later this afternoon with me?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"As long as he says its all right, then certainly."

"I can call him on the D'ka when we finish here."

He nodded. "We should try a couple more movements and then switch to sparring. If that's acceptable?"

"It is." She hesitated then asked, "Would you keep working with me on the felinoid kata? After today I mean?"

"Certainly. It's nice to be teaching it to someone."

"The initiates saw you and Ani do it at the competitions and you made quite an impression. I've caught them playing with it, mewing at each other."

Chuckling he showed her the next movement. "Maybe you should teach it to them."

"Maybe you should," she countered as she repeated the move.

"Maybe we should just send t'lya and r'val."

"They'd be too busy wanting to pet them to learn anything."

"And this is bad why?" He grinned and corrected her stance. "Once I am confident you have mastered the kata, you'll have my permission to teach it to others."

"I will be very popular then I'm sure."

"You are very popular regardless. Your smile, personality, and happy spirit draw people to you all the time."

Kae blushed and turned away flustered. With a gentle smile he turned the next movement into a stretch, giving her time to recover. "Time for sparring now?" she asked, glancing back, still blushing.

"If you are ready..."

"I'm ready."

The knight stepped back and brought his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it. He bowed formally to her. "It is an honor to teach thee."

She lit her own and returned the bow. "It is a privilege to receive your instruction," she said just as formally.

They started slowly, trading blows and parries. He watched her form, murmuring instructions occasionally as they continued. Eventually the pace increased and she was doing quite credibly for someone of her age and experience. He could tell she had already begun the process of accommodating her style to her new limitations, developing new parries against overhead thrusts, movements that were more complicated but that were in her physical capabilities. So he stepped up the attacks again, pushing her limits, adding a couple of aerial moves to see how she dealt with them.

Mostly be evasion it would appear as she darted and dodged and simply wasn't there when he came down. With that he raised an eyebrow and ratcheted up again, nearly full combat speed. There was a look of incandescent joy on Kae's face as she matched him blow for blow. Her movements weren't as smooth perhaps as they had been before she was injured and there were a couple of times she had to check herself and turn the beginning of an overhead thrust or parry into something else, but she was holding her own. He grinned right back at her, so pleased she had overcome and adapted. With one last flurry of attacks, all at full speed, he then withdrew and saluted her with his blade. "Well done, Padawan G'Tal."

She beamed at him, saluting him back. "Thank you, Knight Kenobi."

"Any time, my dear Kae."

Deactivating her saber she darted forward and hugged him. Startled, he hugged her back. "Convinced you can do it now?" His voice was warm with approval and pride.

"Yes. Master Jess has been telling me I can, but he's my master. He's supposed to say things like that."

"To some degree, yes. On the other hand, he isn't the type to give you false hope either."

"I know." She smiled. "He's a very good master."

"Let's stretch and cool down, then shower and make that comm-call to your very good master."

Kae nodded in agreement. "And then we eat lunch before we go for a ride."

He smiled slightly, conceding the point. "I suppose with no padawan of my own that you and the others must care for me."

"I suppose so," she agreed. "It'll make the Lion worry less too."

"And the felinoids watch out for me." He picked up t'lya and rubbed noses with her.

t'lya purred her agreement as Kae bent and picked up r'val.

"They have amazing powers of observation that they share with the Lion and Anakin," he murmured while looking into the animal's bright yellow eyes.

In response t'lya reached out with a paw and patted his cheek with it.

"They know when you need a snuggle," Kae agreed. "Or just another's presence."

"Yes. Did you enjoy their company last night?"

She nodded enthusiastically as she scratched r'val's ears. "I got used to t'lya sleeping with me when I was in the infirmary. I missed her when you were all away."

"Well, I wouldn't presume to dictate where they sleep, but you are welcome to as much company as they are willing to give you."

"Thank you."

r'val mewed quietly; had someone mentioned lunch?

"Yes, lunch. I'll get you started while Kae and I get cleaned up."

Polite as always, r'val thanked him and leapt down from Kae's arms to head for the kitchen.

"Finish your stretches, Kae. Meet in the kitchen in say half a hour?"

"All right." She turned her attention back to doing the slow, painful stretches that were designed to not only cool down from their exercise but help her gain back her flexibility millimeter by stubborn millimeter.

Carrying t'lya he headed to the kitchen himself. It was quiet, amazingly enough and only a few moments work to get out the bowls of food and water. With a gentle caress to each of them, he left them to their lunch and went to shower and change into clean clothes. Qui-Gon was in their quarters when he arrived, changing his own clothes. Ducking around his lifemate he gathered up his things. "Everything going well?"

"Yes. I was just changing into some old clothes to go do some gardening. You?"

"Kae and I were going to take an airbike out, provided you and Jess approved."

His lifemate nodded agreeably. "It will do her good to get away for a little while." He paused then added, "Ani has somehow talked me into letting the initiates watch a sparring session this evening. Would you like to join us?"

"Only if you spar with Kae as well. She is nearly back to where she was when she got hurt. In fact, in many ways, she's better."

"Jess was saying last night that she'd made incredible progress. I would be honored to spar with her."

"She kept up with me at full speed."

Qui-Gon smiled. "It sounds like you had a good session."

"It was. We started working on the felinoid kata as well. At least up until t'lya fell off the edge of the ring or so. . . ."

His lifemate raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I missed all of this."

"We paused in the first position and t'lya leaned forward." He shrugged and grinned. "You should ask r'val about it. He was quite confused. 'One wonders why the humans are pretending to be felinoids?' "

"And what did you tell him?"

"t'lya answered for me. 'They are Imitating the t'lya's Grace and Style.' So, like I said, you may want to temper that."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I will see what I can do."

"I need to shower before lunch and Kae is waiting. . . ."

"All right." He reached out and touched Obi-Wan's cheek. "See you for dinner?"

"Yes, at least for a few minutes."

Another brief caress. "Have fun."

"Don't forget the back flower beds or we'll not hear the end of it." Obi-Wan brushed a kiss against Qui-Gon's cheek before backing away into the bathroom.

[I won't.] One last brief mental caress and Qui-Gon left the room.

**********

Qui-Gon's distance worried him. At any other time his mate would have touched him, held him. With a muttered curse Obi-Wan scrubbed away the sweat and dirt angrily. It was his fault that his mate was distant. Determined to get over all of the irrational fears that had plagued him for the last month or so, he finish the shower and dressed. Back down the stairs and to the kitchen, Obi-Wan put together a decent lunch for himself and Kae. The felinoids were just finishing their own meal.

"Either of you interested in riding on the bike with Kae and I? Tucked into warm jackets of course."

"Mrr mew?" r'val asked dubiously.

"No flying. Just riding with your whiskers to the wind."

"Mrrow mew mrr mew."

"No flying, r'val. My solemn word on that."

Kae came dashing into the room, hair still damp.

"Don't slip," he warned as she skidded slightly.

"Oops." She grinned, totally unabashed.

He sat down at the work counter with two plates. "Lunch."

"Thanks." She took an appreciative bite. "Mmm... that's another thing that I've missed. Your cooking."

"I've missed being here. What is it like to have little ones underfoot again?"

"Chaotic. Noisy. Exciting." Kae paused to take another bite. "They're all so open, so honest in their reactions."

"So are you."

She blushed, then lowered her head. "Not all the time."

"As it should be when you grow older."

"That would explain Master Yoda's talking in riddles constantly."

"Not really, he's just weird."

She giggled. "If you say so."

"I do." He smiled and took a bite of his own food. "The felinoids are coming with us, provided we can talk your master into it."

"I will." Her voice dripped with confidence.

"The padawan pout?" he asked.

"The padawan pout," she confirmed, grinning.

"If that fails and I doubt it will, then we'll try the general pout."

"Double whammy."

"He doesn't stand a chance."

****************

Obi-Wan left Kae at the head of the stairs, still wearing his leather jacket and carrying the wide-eyed r'val. "Maybe some cream would help him." She laughed and disappeared back down the stairs, t'lya on her heels. With a smile of his own he turned back and nearly ran into his lifemate. "Qui-Gon."

"Obi-Wan." He was smiling faintly. "You look like you had a good time."

"We did. r'val is still in shock, though."

"He has a normal felinoid distrust of modes of transportation other than his feet."

"He enjoyed it, we think."

"Good." He paused, then asked, "Do you have some time now?"

"For you? Always."

Qui-Gon slid a hand around his waist. "I haven't wanted to...hover...overmuch."

"You haven't been. What did you want to do?"

"Truthfully? Just be with you."

"Want to take the bike out with me?" he teased.

His lifemate smiled faintly. "If that's what you want. I can think of worse ways to spend the time than sitting behind you and holding you tight."

"Whatever you would like to do is fine. I pushed my luck with Grewllean by taking Kae out anyway."

"From my admittedly untrained point of view, it looks like it did both you and Kae a world of good. I'll go snarl at Grewllean if she says anything."

"Thank you, but she's all bark and very little bite."

"Then I won't have to worry about her taking a piece out of me while snarling at her." Qui-Gon smiled and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. "As to what to do, go to the roof and watch the sunset?"

"Certainly." He tucked himself into Qui-Gon's side.

They started walking towards the stairs that would take them up. "I missed you this afternoon."

"I missed you as well. Next time, you'll have to come with me for a bit, and then I'll watch you weed."

His lifemate chuckled. "Riveting entertainment for you I'm sure."

"Considering about how we argue the merits of the plants everytime, yes. Not to mention watching you move." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Feeling your eyes on me always makes life more...interesting."

"And vice versa."

"We'll definitely have to do that soon."

"I think you've turned Obi-Wan watching into an official sport."

"You mean it wasn't already?" His lifemate feigned surprise.

"Back at the temple when I was a padawan it was unofficial."

"Perhaps we should petition the council to add it to next year's competitions."

"Wouldn't be very interesting for the audience."

"The audience could indulge in a little amateur Obi-Wan watching."

"Somehow I doubt that Master Mace would allow the addition."

"I don't know. He did buy all those padawan calendars years ago."

Obi-Wan shivered. "I'm not sure if that pleases me or scares me."

Qui-Gon stopped them on the stair and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't worry. I'm the champion Obi-Wan watcher and very jealous of my title."

He grinned. "I'm not sure about that. t'lya seems to be in the running for it."

"Ah, but I won't be distracted by a bowl of tuna."

"Or a certain reddish mate."

"That too."

After a long pause he looked up in to his lifemate's eyes, "Roof? Or are we going to bask here?"

"It would be more comfortable basking on the roof." They didn't move though.

Carefully he floated them up enough to clear the stairs, a blatant misuse of his talents. "Perhaps this way we can do both?"

"An excellent solution."

"You mated with me for my intelligence as well as my looks."

"Not your unending modesty?" Qui-Gon teased.

"That's your part."

"Ah. I'll keep that in mind." They had made it to the roof and its enclosed viewing platform. He turned in Qui-Gon's arms so they could both face the setting sun. Qui-Gon sighed and nuzzled his hair. "You seem much more balanced tonight."

"Sleep and some time not thinking about it helped. Talking with Kae helped too."

"I thought it might."

"My wise Qui-Gon."

"I suppose I have my moments," his lifemate admitted with a rueful chuckle.

"You do," he murmured, watching the sky grow darker.

"Wise enough to know how lucky I am."

"Yes, we have been fortunate."

"Do you know how much of a gift your love is?"

"As much as yours is to me." Gentle deflection of the intense regard. Qui-Gon obediently backed off slightly emotionally, falling silent and just holding Obi-Wan as twilight fell. "I do like knowing how much you love me, Qui-Gon. It's just that your intense focus can be a bit. . . intimidating at times."

"I understand."

"I hope you don't think I've forgotten."

"No, I know you haven't. How could you? Our feelings are so open where the other is concerned."

Closing his eyes, he let the warmth and sheer personality, that which was Qui-Gon, to wash over and fill him.

[Am I so overwhelming?]

[Only when you focus so intensely that everything else in your mind fades away but that which you are focused on. There are times I long to bask in it for hours. Others, I feel your touch and consider myself unworthy of it.]

[Never. If anything it is the other way around.]

[Then we will just have to try and be worthy of the other to the best of our meager ability.]

[As we always have.]

[Yes. Now, speaking of meager abilities I need to go start preparing dinner.]

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Consider yourself glued to my hip."

"An interesting proposition. We'll have to try it some day."

"Considering all the times you carried me while still having to fight, I'd say we had done it already."

"That's been reversed a few times as well," Qui-Gon reminded him.

"But we've never done it for fun."

"No we haven't have we." His lifemate was now looking at him speculatively.

"Not today. Grewllean already thinks I'm on the mental edge. No reason to give her proof that I dove into a black hole and took you with me."

"You can carry me to bed after the sparring if you'd like."

"And ruin your reputation as a fearsome but benevolent Jedi Master with all the initiates?"

"A Jedi Master who would do anything for the General," Qui-Gon shot back.

"How about a bounty hunter and his pilot partner?"

Blue eyes darkened with emotion. "Jenai would do anything, give anything for Jenan."

"Then he should bond with him, formally."

"It would be the second best thing that had ever happened to Jenai. The only thing eclipsing it would be the day Jenan came into his life in the first place."

"I suggest that Jenai plan one then, if he wants Jenan's heart to trust him fully again."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "And if Jenai does so, Jenan would accept...?"

"He would."

"Then Jenai is a very lucky man. And he will not forget it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "So what would be good for dinner?"

They talked about inconsequentials as they walked to the kitchen, basking in the normalcy as much as in each other. There was a pause, almost a stutter to his steps when he heard people already filling the next room. Last classes for the day and cleaning up before dinner, there would be a crowd. With a deep breath he chased away his nervousness and kept walking into the room, Qui-Gon's arm still around his waist. He felt his lifemate's quiet pride at his doing so, then found his attention diverted by the swarm of initiates they were suddenly subject to.

"Greetings, little ones. Did you have a good day?"

A cacophony of voices answered him as each initiate attempted to answer his question at the same time.

"One at a time as we sit at dinner," he promised when the cacophony had subsided a little. "For now, clean up and obey your teachers."

There were a few good-natured groans but the children went with their guardians. And left Obi-Wan to face those left. His family. "Any special requests for what I prepare as a meal?" He asked, scanning the silent faces that watched him so carefully.

"Well if you're taking requests," Rill drawled, "I'm sure I can come up with a lengthy list."

"Food only and what can be served to the children."

"You take all the fun out of it," she teased.

"No, not really." With a reassuring pat to Qui-Gon's hand he moved out of the embrace and began pulling out foodstuffs.

Rilka moved over and started helping. "Honestly, anything you decide on will be fine."

"Kae insists that she missed my cooking. I figured the least I could do was offer a menu of choice my first night back cooking."

"We've all missed it. And your presence even more."

"Well, I can't promise the strength of my presence at the moment, food will have to do."

"Having you here is enough." With a hesitancy that gave him time to pull back she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Remember that when I start bugging you for the decryption algorhythm for the communications system."

"When I have my hands full with Jayden no doubt." She smiled and winked at him.

"Tomorrow morning," he promised.

Vegetables and grains were prepared for the huge crowd. He kept glancing at Jess, who hadn't said anything to him since their arrival yesterday. When they all sat down to eat, Jess took the seat beside him. "Thank you for working with Kae," he said quietly. "She hasn't stopped talking about it since I got back."

"She asked for help. I can never refuse that," he answered just as quietly.

Jess's mouth quirked up into a smile. "I haven't seen her quite that excited in a long time."

"We just worked on a kata and sparred. Nothing too exciting."

"You underestimate your allure, Obi-Wan."

"My allure?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically and turned his attention to the initiates who wouldn't be put off any longer. "We'll chat later Jess, about my supposed allure."

Jess grinned and teased him. "Anytime."

Hiding a flinch by turning it into a shiver he picked up a glass and drank out of it. Several deep breaths and the knight could once more focus on the conversation around him. A wave of support came through the lifebond then and he looked up to see Qui-Gon watching him from across the table. The Jedi Master continued his conversation with one of the initiates, even as he wordlessly offered Obi-Wan his strength if needed. Drawing on it as deeply as he had on the roof, he let Qui-Gon's strength keep him in his seat. He sent a wave of gratitude to his master as he started eating the food in front of him.

He managed to pass the rest of the meal distracted by the children's tales and questions. When it was over, he kept to his seat by force of will, not retreating again. Not letting himself retreat even if his fingers were tightly interlaced in his lap. Finally the children were gone off to their rooms and he allowed himself the luxury of moving to sit next to Qui-Gon.

[I was proud of you tonight,] his lifemate said, reaching out a hand for Obi-Wan's.

[I managed.] He took the offered hand between his own, holding on tightly.

[A huge step forward from last night.] Pride and love and support washed over him like a soothing balm.

[I think that's my big step for tonight. Going to rest here for a while.]

Qui-Gon offered his embrace if Obi-Wan wanted it. He just tightened his grip on Qui-Gon's hand. Anything else felt too confining right now.

[Would you like me to tell you a story?] Something his former master had done often when he had been ill or injured as a padawan.

[Later, when we go to bed,] he answered shyly.

Qui-Gon smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. The conversation around them had faltered to a halt but now was beginning again in starts and jerks and finally settling on the initiates' training. Cautiously, both he and Qui-Gon entered the conversation. Surprising the others with the observations they had gathered in the time they had been with the children. It was interesting to see how others viewed aspects of the initiates' personalities.

Jess always noticed who had emotional vulnerabilities. Rill caught their proto-mechanical skills. Master Yoda commented on their strength in the Force. Kae and Anakin talked about how they worked within their social group. And t'lya had her opinion based on how well they petted and fed her. All in all, it presented a well-rounded evaluation of each initiate, at least as thorough as what would've been done on Coruscant.

[The beginnings of a working temple,] Qui-Gon mused.

[Well, they did miss the physical aspects of the training, but I suspect that the knights that are with them cover that part,] he nit-picked privately. [But yes, it's a good beginning.]

"You still up for a sparring demonstration tonight, Obi-Wan?" Kae asked.

"Certainly. Who am I sparring with?" He glanced around the table significantly.

Kae sort of bounced slightly, looking at her master for permission. Jess bit his lip, debating for a moment then nodded. She beamed at him for a moment then turned back to Obi-Wan. "I would consider it an honor if you'd spar with me again, Knight Kenobi," she said formally.

"The honor to teach you is mine, Padawan G'Tal."

She beamed again, this time at him. "So when? Now?"

"Patience, Padawan," Jess said with a touch of humor.

"We can excuse ourselves now for a warm up, if you like. I believe the actual demonstration starts in an hour."

"I probably should. Takes me a bit longer to warm up than it used to," she said unselfconsciously. "But you can stay and talk for a while longer if you want."

"After nearly a month onboard ship, I should take the extra time. If you will all excuse me?" Obi-Wan turned and looked into his lifemate's eyes.

"Go warm-up," Qui-Gon told him with a smile. [I'll be here if you need me, love. Just call.]

[Thank you.] He stood and bowed slightly to the assembled group before retreating with Kae to the sparring ring.

Kae began going through the slow, painful looking stretches she needed to as soon as they reached the ring. He did his own and then began an advanced kata when it looked like Kae wasn't going to be finished anytime soon.

"Sorry," she said, grimacing in either embarrassment or discomfort. "I know I take a long time..."

"And I chose to come out here with you, knowing that. I've sparred with people who needed virtually no warm up time and those that needed more than you. It makes absolutely no difference to me." He continued on with his movements. "Do you think your company is that burdensome to me?"

"I hope not."

"Then keep twisting yourself into impossible positions that make my back hurt looking at you, and when you are ready, we start."

Kae giggled. "You should've seen what I could do befo-" She broke off and her smile slipped. "Before. Water under the bridge."

"I remember," he said quietly. "And I miss that Kae sometimes. The one who stands before me is just as good, but very different."

"I feel like a different person a lot of the time."

"We are the sum of our experiences," he said in a heavily pedantic tone, a grin turning up the corners of his mouth. "But its true, and it make you change in ways you didn't expect or necessarily want. You are different."

"Maybe. But deep down it's still me, still the same soul." She paused and looked up at him. "So are you."

"The eternal paradox. Get back to your warm up so I can run you around the ring, padawan."

She grinned. "Yes, Knight Kenobi."

"There comes a time when philosophy stops and sweating starts." He grinned and continued his kata. By the time Kae had finished her warm-up and he had finished his kata, the initiates had arrived and taken their seats around the outside of the ring. He turned and bowed to them then faced Kae again. "A preference, Padawan G'Tal?"

"What we were doing this afternoon is fine."

He raised an eyebrow and bowed formally to her in response. Drawing his lightsaber, he powered it up and saluted. "It is an honor to teach thee."

She lit her own and returned the bow. "It is a privilege to receive your instruction," she said just as formally.

And they began to Dance.

As they had that afternoon, they started at something less than combat speed, but their moves rapidly became quicker. The initiates oohed and ahh'ed at this display, all the more impressed by having it performed by someone they knew so well. One part of his mind cataloged the tardy arrival of Jess and Qui-Gon. For a moment Kae faltered and Obi-Wan made it appear as if she had meant to, then pressed the attack again.

They would all need to get past this and he considered himself good enough to stop anything that would truly hurt her. After that momentary lapse, Kae's attention snapped back and her focus narrowed to what she and Obi-Wan were doing. The fight, if anything, got faster. On the sidelines, Obi-Wan could distantly sense Jess's agitation, and Qui-Gon's calming presence, quietly holding the other knight in check.

His own focus narrowed and expanded simultaneously. More narrow attention on the fight, but heightened sensitivity to what was happening around them. If Jess crossed into the ring, he could stop in an instant. Deliberately he pressed the attack, pushing Kae to her limits. Kae didn't falter once, rising to the challenge. Some of her counters were a bit clumsy, and a lot unorthodox, but they held back Obi-Wan's attack and launched her own. Her eyes shone with the soul of a true Jedi; when pushed to her limits, she surpassed them.

The spectators, even the youngest initiate, had fallen silent, the crowd holding its collective breath as they watched. With a smile he began drawing her into his Concordance attack pattern, forcing the fight into a particular set of moves. She fell into it as easily as if they had planned it ahead of time, grinning at him as their movements slowed and became more formal. Lunges became forward strikes that became slow passes and finally their lightsabers extinguished and they finished the form open handed.

He bowed to her and before his nerve could escape him, he leaned forward and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kae hugged him back just as tightly. "Thank *you*," she replied, then let go before he could get uncomfortable. And turned to face her master.

Jess's face was absolutely white but he managed to control his voice, "Well done, padawan."

"Thank you, Master," she replied softly, the pleasure in her eyes dimmed a little at the visible signs of the distress she'd caused him.

Jess blinked and shook his head minutely and turned his full attention back to his padawan. "You're constantly surprising me, Kae," he said, reaching out and tugging her braid. Then he smiled and winked and added, "In a good way, even if you do give me the occasional coronary."

Her smiled brightened again. "Isn't that a padawan's duty, master?"

"Gives gray hair," Qui-Gon put in. "Helps with the distinguished master look."

"Mrr? Mew mrr mrow?" t'lya asked if that meant she was a distinguished master too.

"You are definitely distinguished, little one."

She preened and then bounced off to go chatter with the initiates who were getting restless with nothing to watch. Jess was talking quietly with his padawan, seemingly gotten over his fright and dissecting some of the moves she had improvised.

[You did a good thing,] Qui-Gon sent to his mate.

[A teacher in spite of myself.] He shrugged slightly. [So, you and Ani or am I to do another?]

[I promised Ani, though if you want to spar afterwards...]

[We'll see what you're up to, distinguished master.]

Qui-Gon's eyes glinted with humor. [Somehow that takes on an entire different meaning when you say it.]

[Me?] He blinked innocently.

[No other. My imp of a former padawan.]

[Surely you have me confused with someone else. I am the ever so serious Knight Kenobi, known to eat initiates in a single bite.]

[And they are all in such fear of you.] His lifemate sent an image of the children swarming over him begging for a story.

[I have an attack felinoid,] he offered with a grin.

[Who also loses some of her fierce aura when she's on her back with all her paws in the air, letting the initiates rub her tummy,] Qui-Gon replied nodding to the nearby scene.

[My bondmate is a quite impressive person.]

[Who long ago lost any illusions about how impressive his padawans found him.]

[Well...] he drew the word out teasingly, [that all depends on what part of you we're discussing.]

Qui-Gon smiled. [You'll have to give me a detailed assessment later.]

[I can spend hours on your. . .hands.] Ducking out of range he scooted over t'lya and the initiates.

[My hands have certainly spent hours on you.]

Catching his lifemate's eyes he let his love and humor spill over into the bond. [Spar with your padawan before he gets more skittish than r'val in a crowd, master.]

[Yes, General.] The love and the humor were returned and then Qui-Gon was calling to Ani.

Obi-Wan watched as the others took their turns, answering the questions of the little ones around him. Even t'lya had her turn, doing a kata with Anakin. All in all it was a good evening, if not exactly healing at least soothing balm to his wounded soul. Finally their caretakers took off the initiates to bed. Kae hugged Obi-Wan briefly before going off with her master, still talking new strategies. He stayed seated as most people drifted away, enjoying being outside and pleasantly tired for once. Finally it was just him and his lifemate and the starry night.

"That was an impressive move, there at the end of your bout with Ani."

"Thank you. All that sparring with different people has definitely paid off for him. His own style is becoming more and more clear."

"You should continue that." He nodded and reached out a hand for Obi-Wan's. Interlacing their fingers he looked up at the stars. "Tonight was -- nice."

"Yes it was. It was nice to see you smile again."

"I have been known to do it from time to time."

"Every one is something I treasure," Qui-Gon said softly, reaching his free hand up to trace Obi-Wan's lips.

"Such a romantic, my Qui-Gon."

"Where you are concerned."

"I missed this place."

"So did I." His lifemate sighed and tilted his head back to look up at the stars. "It feels..."

"Comfortable."

"Yes."

"Let's sit here for a while. Please."

"Whatever you want, love. Whatever you need."

"Thank you." He scooted into Qui-Gon's arms. His lifemate enfolded him in a loose embrace and gave a contented sigh. "We're basking," he murmured.

"I believe you're right."

A comfortable silence stretched between them as they sat and stargazed.

[Ready to go to bed?]

[Yes. Do you still want me to tell you a story?]

[Yes, I would.]

He felt a brief nuzzle against the top of his head. [Is there anything in particular you'd like to hear?]

[Whatever strikes your fancy, master.]

Qui-Gon got to his feet and pulled him up and into his arms. [Let's see,] he mused as they began walking. [Shall I tell you a story from the Jedi's past? Or perhaps one from our own?"

[The Jedi's past, I think. We need to remember what has come before if we are going to fight for it.]

[I think I can come up with something appropriate.]

[You told me tales often enough during my apprenticeship. Perhaps you could invite Anakin and Kae. . .]

His mate gave him a long searching look. [Perhaps we can make it a regular thing, part of the temple life. All take a turn telling stories.] He brought their still joined hands to his lips. [But for tonight I had envisioned holding you and telling you stories until you fell asleep.] There was a hint of question in his tone.

[That would be nice,] he allowed. [Something to fall asleep to.]

[Something to guard your dreams?]

[It would be welcome.]

[Then that is what I will do.]

[As long as you sleep some too.]

[I will.] Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. [I'll just have to guard your dreams from my own.]

[Then we meditate first and that will allow us to share our dreams.]

They had reached their room by this time. "Do you want to take a shower or anything before we do?" Qui-Gon asked as the door closed behind them.

"Yes, I'm more than a bit whiffy." He grinned. "And we're not up to personal grooming like the felinoids would prefer tonight."

His mate smiled faintly. "I fear we are destined to continually disappoint them on this point."

"It does give us something to argue with r'val about."

"And he does seem to enjoy that. Do you want me to join you?"

"Just give me a few minutes to get my hair washed first." As much as he loved Qui-Gon, having his eyes closed and not knowing exactly where everyone was still made him nervous.

"Whatever you need, love." He squeezed Obi-Wan's hand once more before letting go. "I'll prepare the room for meditation. We have some of those scented candles you like." A pause and a direct look. "Call me when you want me...or need me," he finished quietly.

"Always, my master." Obi-Wan stretched upward slightly and brushed a kiss across Qui-Gon's cheek.

************************** **end salvo 12

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------


	14. Thirteenth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking across the wet grass, he let the morning stillness sink into his soul. Moving deeper into the garden, the peace and the essence of the place wrapping around him like a warm welcoming embrace. So much like his mate at his best.

Salvo 13 by Wolfling and Lori

A week later, Obi-Wan woke up alone. In his mate's place laid a rolled up note held together by a piece of the finest silk. Surprised and pleased, he tugged on the knot and the paper loosely uncurled into his hand. Written in Qui-Gon's elegant handwriting was an invitation. To a bonding ceremony. His own. Or, more specifically, Jenan's. Jenai had asked him to bond, but he was asking again, with words from his heart, from his soul. In a form that Jenan could keep, as if the memory would ever fade. Rolling the invitation back up, he retied it in an elaborate knot then put it with his other treasured keepsakes. Then he went to get dressed, in an outfit of Jenan's.

He left their room, heading for the center of the gardens where Jenai said he would be waiting. It was just past dawn and the rest of the household seemed to be asleep, or at least quiet. Walking across the wet grass, he let the morning stillness sink into his soul. Moving deeper into the garden, the peace and the essence of the place wrapping around him like a warm welcoming embrace. So much like his mate at his best. Beneath a tree in full bloom, was Jenai.

Jenan walked right up to his mate and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before stepping back slightly and bowing. Jenai mirrored the bow then reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You are welcome, mate."

They stood and stared at each other for a long moment, then, as the sun was just kissing the horizon, Jenai asked, "Shall we begin?"

"What am I to do?"

His mate smiled at him. "Just listen. And respond, if you wish."

"Then I shall," he answered with his own smile.

Jenai nodded, then his expression became serious. "Before you came into my life, I was alone. More than that, I was shut off. I was slow to trust and quick to suspect betrayal. Hard lessons had been learned too well, I fear."

Jenan sighed softly. Xanatos's lessons had been brought home over and over.

"You changed that. From the start, there was something between us, even if I didn't want to admit it at first. You were bright and warm and full of life. Yu gave me your trust so quickly and so completely... It humbled me -- and scared me half to death."

It had scared him too, once he'd figured out what was going on between them.

"But faced with such a gift, and such a responsibility -- your well-being, your heart, your soul -- how could I do anything but accept it? You broke through all the self-imposed barriers I had erected and became the most important person, the most important part of my life."

"And you became my life," he finally spoke.

The smile Jenai graced him with held a touch of wonder, a touch of sadness. "I know. I wish I deserved such a gift, such a trust."

"This is another affirmation that you do."

"I can only do my best. But I haven't been able to totally unlearn the hard lessons. I am possessive, controlling..."

"Demonstrative, caring . . ."

Another smile, this time all loving. "Your love and understanding, your forgiveness when I misstep and hurt you, are what sustain me. I promise to try and live up to the love, the faith you've given me. And to return them in kind." He knelt before Jenan and looked up to meet his eyes. "All that I have, all that I am or will be, I offer to you."

Taking Jenai's hands between his own he spoke, "And I take it, with the understanding that you have me, and all that I am, in return."

"Then I am more blessed than I had ever dreamed of being."

"And we shall both do our best to remember it every day. To not take anything for granted."

"Never for granted," Jenai agreed.

He knelt so they were once again eye-to-eye and gave him another light kiss.

"My light," his mate whispered, smiling.

"My life," Jenan agreed. "Breakfast?"

Jenai chuckled. "If that is your wish, mate."

"I assumed we were finished." He grinned and listened to Jenai's stomach grumble.

"Perhaps some food would be a good idea," his mate allowed with a faint smile.

"Shall we then?"

Standing, Jenai pulled him to his feet and into his arms. "Indulge me a little longer?"

"My whole life," he said agreeably.

That earned him another kiss. "I'm just asking for breakfast for the moment."

"Indulge you for breakfast? Certainly, mate."

His mate took his hand and led him deeper into the garden, to their own private little niche. Laid out there were a blanket and a basket of food. "Always prepared is my Jenai," he murmured.

Jenai stepped forward and knelt on the blanket. When he spoke it was with an unusual diffidence. "In the culture of my mother, this is part of the bonding ceremony. A meal shared between the bonded, made up of symbolic foods."

Jenan nodded. "I would be honored to share a meal with you. Where would you like me to sit?"

"Facing me, touching knees." Carefully he settled opposite his mate, with their knees brushing. Reaching for the basket, Jenai began an explanation. "All the ingredients used are symbolic, of happiness, of fertility, of success, of love. Because of that, many have the reputation of being aphrodisiacs as well. It is often said that these meals lead to the slaking of other appetites as well."

"Not unexpected," he said softly, watching as the first dish was extracted.

Blue eyes flicked up and met his own. "It is not a necessary part of the ritual, merely the usual outcome."

"I am not offended, my mate. Please continue."

"All the dishes are prepared to be eaten with fingers. The bonded feed each other, a symbolic representation of how happiness, success and love is dependent on relying on each other."

He nodded. "So we start with this?"

In reply, Jenai picked up one of the pieces out of the dish and held it to his lips. Leaning forward slightly, he delicately bit it out of Jenai's fingers before leaning back to chew the spicy meat. "Your turn," Jenai said softly, holding out the dish to him when he had swallowed.

Dipping his fingers into the sauce he got a morsel and held it out to his mate. His lips touched his skin as Jenai gently bit it out of Jenan's grip, then his tongue darted out to lick at a drop of sauce left behind. He smiled and whispered, "Your turn again."

The meal continued on, with them taking turns feeding each other. They spoke very little but there was a lot of communicating going on regardless. Jenai's gaze on him grew warmer and more loving as the quantity of food lowered until he was practically glowing with his love for his mate.

"I feel so humbled by your regard, my love," he whispered finally as the last bit of food vanished between Jenai's lips.

"You deserve this. And much much more."

"I can only give you what I am and hope it is enough."

"Oh love..." Jenai leaned his forehead against his mate's. "That is so much more than I had even dreamed of. You are so much more..."

"And you are my fate."

"We are each other's fate."

"Thank you for this."

"Thank you for letting me do it."

He turned and settled into Jenai's arms. "Is there any more to this ritual?"

"Nothing that is required..." His mate's voice trailed off.

"Is there something that you would like to do?" He prodded gently.

"Only if you're ready."

He smiled, even though his mate couldn't see it. "Well, at least some kissing and cuddling. We'll see what I'm ready for after that."

Jenai's hand came up and gently turned Jenan's face so he could kiss him. It was slow and sweet and everything he remember a kiss could be.

*******************

 

Qui-Gon was tending the gardens when Yoda tracked him down. "Good day, Master," he said politely.

"Need you for something I do," the old master said bluntly.

He sat back and brushed the dark rich dirt from his hands. "I am, of course, at your disposal."

"Padawan is coming here after terrible accident. Will need your help and help of your lifemate, yes."

"Who is it? And what happened?"

"Padawan Kitaara, it is."

The image of the Triannii padawan who had been so captivated with t'lya passed through his mind. "What happened?"

"Rian Prime fell to the Dark and so did her master."

He had been prepared to hear something terrible, but not that. Part of him immediately tried to go into a guilt trip but he firmly clamped down on it. Obi-Wan and he had left because they couldn't complete their mission. Their replacements' failure was not their fault.

"The master died to allow Padawan Kitaara to escape. Underestimated the danger, they did. Thought best for her to come here. Good for her, good for Obi-Wan, yes."

Qui-Gon had heard that tone of voice from his master before. "You're planning something."

"Plan nothing, I do." There was a twinkle in the great eyes. "Arrange for things sometimes."

"And what is it you're arranging?"

"Something fortuitous, yes. She will be here in an hour."

Immediately Qui-Gon stood. "I best track down Obi-Wan and get ready then."

"Bring the felinoids you should." Yoda turned and started to walk away. "Good for all of you, yes. Wise, I am."

"Meddlesome, you are," Qui-Gon muttered under his breath.

"Heal them both, it will," his master shot back, irritated.

"Yes, Master," he said in his most obedient tones. He'd forgotten how big the old gnome's ears were.

One of those ears swiveled back at him then forward again. He left muttering softly about respect.

Qui-Gon smiled fondly after him, then bestirred himself and went in search of his lifemate. As was very typical for Obi-Wan these days, the knight was with the youngest of the initiates. It looked to be something with paint, clay and lots of giggles from what Qui-Gon could tell from the safety of the doorway. His mate was kneeling between two of the children, who were seated in chairs. A third youngster attached himself to Obi-Wan's shoulders, completely heedless of the paint smeared across all of them. t'lya was on top of the tallest bookcase in the room watching everything warily.

[Enjoying yourself, love?]

[Definitely. We have ourselves a couple Jess-in-training. Now if only I could convince him of that and have him come help.]

Qui-Gon watched as his mate turned, sea-change eyes partially hidden by too long bangs that had escaped his ponytail. [I'd clean up before I'd ask him, if I was you. Or you might scare him off.] He let his amusement at Obi-Wan's appearance bleed through their bond.

[Cleaning me up isn't the scary part. It's getting these little ones clean.] Obi-Wan turned back to his impromptu class. "My master is here, I need to get going children."

A chorus of groans answered this declaration, followed by a cacophony of voices asking when Obi-Wan could return.

"Tonight for story time, as usual," he promised. "Now, hugs and kisses if you would please."

The children swarmed around him and by the time they let him go, he was even more covered in paint than he had been before, much to Qui-Gon's continued amusement. When Obi-Wan got to the doorway, he stripped off the outer tunic, leaving him in a sleeveless singlet and his leggings.

"Would you mind floating t'lya over here? I doubt she'd trust me to do it."

"Of course." Qui-Gon gently picked up the felinoid with the Force and levitated her across the room, safely above sticky fingers. "Are you putting on weight?" he asked her.

"Mew?" She blinked at him worriedly, was she getting fat?

He concentrated for a moment and smiled at what he found. "Is there something you want to tell us, t'lya?" "Mrrow mew mrr," she said shyly. Her and r'val had been Trying and now there was going to be Kittens.

"That would explain the smug air r'val's had lately." Qui-Gon floated her into his hands. "Congratulations, little one."

"Rrrow." t'lya thanked the Lion.

Obi-Wan grinned. "More felinoids!"

Qui-Gon's smile faded as that reminded him of why he had tracked down Obi-Wan in the first place. "More than you know. You remember Padawan Kitaara?"

"Of course. t'lya was quite enchanted with her as well as I recall." His mate edged around him and began heading to their quarters. "Is this why you came to find me? Are she and her master coming here to take up residence?"

"She's coming..."

He watched as Obi-Wan's eyes darkened as memory came back to him. "They replaced us on Rian. What happened?"

"The planet fell. And so did Kitaara's master."

"I see." The words were clipped and almost cold in tone.

Without conscious thought, Qui-Gon reached out and touched his mate. "I had the same reaction."

"So she is coming here to ask why we left? Confront us?" Obi-Wan's skin was cool to the touch.

"No." Qui-Gon was startled by the question, that after a second's reflection he realized he shouldn't have been. "She is coming here for the same reason we're here right now -- to heal. Master Yoda arranged it."

"Obviously Master Yoda isn't busy enough if he's meddling like this. I should arrange something for him." The knight began walking again. "I need to get this paint out of my hair before it dries."

"And I should change into something not so dirt covered."

"She's going to be here today?" Now his mate almost sounded panicked.

"In a little less than an hour."

"I'll shower and then go study. Fewer people to overwhelm her."

"She will probably be grateful for some familiar faces," Qui-Gon ventured carefully.

"I hardly qualify," Obi-Wan demurred.

"More familiar than most here."

His mate was silent, but Qui-Gon could feel the thoughts racing through his mind. "Well, if I am going to do this I really do need to take a shower. A so-so appearance is not going to make a good impression."

"You might be just a bit too...colorful if you didn't."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I don't want to know. I'm just going to wash it all off."

"It's an interesting look." He let his eyes rove over his mate's form.

"Well, the green and yellow paw prints on my legs are rather intriguing." Obi-Wan tugged slightly on the fabric, pulling the paint-dampened material away from his skin.

"Mrrow," t'lya muttered darkly. "Mew mrr mrrow."

"Well, you ran across paper that was still wet and then leaped into my lap. It's your own fault."

She gave him a haughty look and licked her shoulder.

"Lucky for you the initiate like how you changed her picture." He took her out of Qui-Gon's arms. "We should wash together and make sure all the paint is off your feet."

"MrROW!" She started squirming, trying to get away.

"I don't think she's very agreeable with that suggestion."

"She's also smearing more paint into her fur with each wiggle."

"Mrr mrr," t'lya said miserably, subsiding.

"I was teasing, t'lya. I was going to brush and groom you properly for when you meet Kitaara again. Perhaps you should let Qui-Gon or r'val do it instead." He carefully put her down at the top of the stairs.

"Mew mrr?" she asked, looking up at him. No shower?

"After last time? No, no shower."

t'lya mrred shyly at Obi-Wan then, letting it be known she would be very happy to have him Brush and Groom her.

"Then that is what I will do, after I am properly groomed. You might want to get r'val so Qui-Gon can do the same."

An affirmative trill and she dashed off in the direction of the gardens.

"And would you like me to brush and groom you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"After I get the paint off, certainly."

He reached out and undid Obi-Wan's ponytail. "It's getting long again."

"Well, it's been almost six standard months since the accident. I also get the feeling that you've been encouraging it because I certainly don't remember my hair growing this fast."

"If I have been, it's been totally subconscious."

**************************

r'val was settled on his shoulders, fur sleeked and shining in the afternoon sunlight. t'lya curled in his Obi-Wan's arms, also groomed with in an inch of her fur. She was fussing that the wind was picking up and setting her fur astray. Obi-Wan murmured softly to her and then turned his gaze back to the descending shuttle. Qui-Gon's attention was also fully on the shuttle, and they all watched it settle down on the landing platform with a soft clang. "She's here," he said rather obviously.

"Joy and happiness," his mate murmured before stepping forward.

The ramp lowered and Kitaara appeared in the hatchway, misery wrapped around her as tightly as her cloak.

"mew?" t'lya mrred a tentative welcome.

Obi-Wan was more forthcoming, he simply kept walking until they were face to face and held out a arm, offering a hug if she wanted it. She hesitated for a moment then moved forward, accepting the comfort being offered. Speaking too softly for anyone but her to hear, he petted the tawny fur on her head, tucking her into his shoulder. Kitaara buried her face against him and even from several feet away, Qui-Gon could see the tremor that went through her body.

[Qui-Gon? Please, help me hold her.]

He immediately moved to comply, enfolding his arms around both of them, enclosing Kitaara between him and his lifemate. Just at the edge of his hearing he could sense her keening, crying as her people could. The sound made the bones in his ears vibrate, almost painfully, suitable for this show of grief. He tightened his grip and added his own soft murmurings of comfort to Obi-Wan's. Other than that, there was little they could do but ride out this first emotional storm. He guessed this was the first time she felt safe enough to give in and show her grief.

Her knees began to give out and Obi-Wan scooped her up, t'lya coming to rest in her lap. [The garden or the house?]

[The garden, I think.] The living Force's strength there would be like an added embrace to the distraught padawan.

They walked around to a gate and eventually settled beneath the tree that Obi-Wan tended to nap under when the weather was nice. It was some time before Kitaara showed signs of calming; the tremors finally lessening and the keening becoming quieter, until she sat in the two lifemates' embrace silent and still.

"You can rest here, if you like," Obi-Wan said after she'd glanced between them a few times.

She opened her mouth and closed it several times before relaxing against him with a sigh. "Thank you," she whispered, the first words she'd spoken since landing.

"You're welcome."

She nodded and let her head fall against his shoulder again with a weary sigh.

"Sleep if you want," Qui-Gon said softly.

"Yes, master," she murmured, already more than half asleep.

[I doubt she's had much if any since her master died,] he observed as she drifted off.

[Short naps when she couldn't stay awake any longer, if I had to guess.]

[We'll have to watch her carefully.] He reached out and stroked the fur on her head. [She is going to be as run down physically as she is emotionally. It would be easy for her to become ill.]

[Yes. We'll have Grewllean check her out as well. I have no doubt that if Kitaara sustained any injuries she hasn't spoken to anyone about them.]

[She had no one she could speak to.] Even in her sleep, Kitaara was broadcasting her grief and feelings of being lost.

[She does now.]

[Yes, she does.] The determination in his lifemate's eyes made him privately admit that the old gnome was probably right. Even if he was a meddler. Obi-Wan and Kitaara would be good for each other.

******************

"My 'B!," Jayden exclaimed, throwing her arms around Obi-Wan's leg.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "She seems very...definite."

"That's my daughter," Jess said, looking up from the sketch he was doing of them. "Knows her own mind. And is quite sure everyone else knows it as well."

"Jay no share."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat slightly and looked down at her. "What about Qui-Gon?"

"My 'on!"

"At your service, Jayden," Qui-Gon said seriously, giving her a little half bow, which caused her to giggle.

"Mrow!" r'val called out from the hallway door.

"M'ow! Da - m'ow!" And she raced after him best as she could, r'val easily staying ahead of her.

"I'll have to remember to give r'val an extra bowl of cream later," Jess commented. "Payment for babysitting."

"He has been doing a lot of that, hasn't he?"

"Yes." Jess smiled. "Felinoid Child Care. It's going to be all the rage."

"I don't think I want to know how you define what t'lya's been doing."

"She's been avoiding Jayden. I think she's still put out by being called 'Its.'"

"I meant her following me and Kitaara around. If it's felinoid child care when r'val does it. . ."

"Felinoid Padawan Care, perhaps?" Qui-Gon suggested.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow slightly. "As I recall you knighted me, twice."

"Padawan and Knight Care then."

"Perhaps. If you'll excuse me." His mate stood and strode off in the direction of the initiate rooms.

Qui-Gon watched him go. "Kitaara has been spending a great deal of time with the younger ones," he commented.

"So has Obi-Wan. I haven't seen him study his astro-physics in weeks."

"He hasn't. He hasn't spent much time in his workshop recently either."

"Has he been out on that airbike you got him?"

"Not since the last time he took Kae out."

"What has he been doing?"

"A lot of sunbeam catching. With Kitaara." It had become a familiar sight; Obi-Wan in the garden with the sad padawan and often with t'lya and r'val as well. Talking softly as they basked in the sun.

"I'm not a soul healer but isn't it about time for the two of them to get back into living?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "It is. I've been trying to gently nudge Obi-Wan in that direction, but he withdraws if I push too hard."

"Do you want Rill to talk to him?"

He considered. Their female bondmate would either push Obi-Wan into living or into an even more complete retreat. "I'm not sure if it will help or harm more, but something needs to be done."

"We could ask Jayden but she likes having him to herself."

"I have noticed that," he said chuckling.

"In that case we'll put Kae and Ani on the case first and bring in Rilka afterwards, if necessary."

"Rill is definitely the equivalent of the big guns."

"A destroyer in all it's glory, that's my Rill."

"I am, am I?"

"You are like a lightsaber," Qui-Gon clarified, smiling faintly up at her. "You cut through everything to get to the heart of the matter."

She snorted. "A polite way of saying I'm blunt and pushy."

"Well, yes," he admitted. "But only in the best and most positive of ways."

"In that case, I'll be my usual self and ask why Jayden is in the bottom of your closet with r'val, asleep."

"It is time for her afternoon nap, isn't it?"

"She's sleeping in their den, Jess. t'lya's going to be aggravated when she decides to take *her* nap and the bed is already occupied."

"r'val wouldn't have taken her there if t'lya was going to use it, Rill," Qui-Gon soothed.

"She's going to be covered in cat hair."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that.

"All right, that was pathetic," she allowed. "But r'val wouldn't let me pick her up."

"She's napping. One does not disturb a Napper." Jess shrugged. "It's a felinoid thing."

"You are being *so* helpful --"

Kitaara slid into the room, panting. "Master Qui-Gon...Master Obi-Wan says you need to come now. t'lya is having her kittens!"

There was a brief silence as that sunk in. "Where, Kitaara?" Qui-Gon asked, standing.

"In Padawan Skywalker's 'hopper."

Another brief silence and then Jess started chuckling. "Somehow that seems appropriate for the flying felinoid."

"She walked to use the airbike but couldn't stay on top of it. Too open." Kitaara shrugged and then asked, "So, you are coming?"

"We're coming," Qui-Gon said. "Rill, I believe with this news, you'll be able to get r'val to move."

"And Jayden of course, will want to see. Excuse me. . ."

Kitaara bowed slightly to the two masters and then dashed back out.

"Shall we?" Qui-Gon headed for the door.

"Definitely. I'm not going to miss t'lya's shining moment." Jess grabbed up his sketchpad and pencils.

Qui-Gon reached out and touched his lifemate's mind. [Obi-Wan?] All the questions he had carried in the one word.

[Two already. One a spitting image of r'val.]

[Were you ever able to determine how many she's having?]

[Grewllean and I have a running bet. She says four, I say five.]

They were over halfway to the hangar now. [How is t'lya doing?]

[Speaking of the dire things she's going to do to r'val when she gets her paws on him.]

He chuckled softly. [She's doing fine then.]

[Yes and here comes number three now.]

Passing through the hanger door, Qui-Gon caught sight of his lifemate bending over the open cockpit of the skyhopper. Kitaara was crouched on the hood, a newborn kitten wrapped in a towel cuddled in her clawed hands.

"MrrrrrrrrOWWW."

Qui-Gon caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Jess with his sketchbook open, eyes intent on Kitaara. He smiled faintly and joined his lifemate. Obi-Wan was gently petting her stomach, urging the kitten to join her siblings. t'lya gave Qui-Gon a Glare and went back to pushing.

"Mew mrr mrow?"

"Rill's gone to get him," he told her in his most soothing tones. Which only earned him another Glare.

"Mrrr growl rrow."

Obi-Wan chuckled and helped her push a tiny bit more as the kitten slipped free of her body. He put the tiny body where she could reach it. Seconds later, r'val came running in, paws skidding on the slick floor as he tried to stop himself. "Mrr? Mrrow rrow mrr mrow?!"

"Mew mrr mew!" t'lya was busy, that was why she had not called the r'val.

There was a faint thunk as the male felinoid hit the landing gear. Qui-Gon reached down and picked r'val up who was shaking his head to clear it. He petted him briefly, then set him down on the lip of the cockpit where he could see what was happening.

r'val peered down at his mate and then back at Qui-Gon. "Mew mrr mrr mrow! Rrow rrr mew!"

He nodded politely as r'val continued his excited babbling. "Yes, she is. And yes they are."

Obi-Wan handed Qui-Gon a kitten wrapped in a small towel. The tiny calico mewed and squirmed in his hand. He projected warm feelings of welcome as he gently dried her off. Another was handed to Jess and then Obi-Wan turned back to the mother. "I was right, there are five. Grewllean owes me big."

"What were you wagering?"

"Three bottles Alderaanian ale."

One of Qui-Gon's favorites. "Are you going to share your winnings?"

"It was for you. A bonding gift."

He looked up and met his lifemate's gaze. [You are all the gift I needed, but thank you.]

[I was going to save one of them for the next time we have a fight.] Obi-Wan grinned.

[We can store it with the stash of chocolate I keep for the same reason.]

"RRRRowwww." t'lya thrashed around.

"Sorry, my lovely." Obi-Wan turned back to the felinoid and after a few minutes work on her part, handed another kitten to Qui-Gon.

r'val's head was in constant motion as he tried to keep an eye on his mate and all of their kittens at the same time.

"Maybe you can put them all on a towel that r'val can reach," Obi-Wan murmured, petting his felinoid.

[It would save r'val from giving himself whiplash,] Qui-Gon agreed, spreading out a towel and placing the kittens on it, where r'val could watch them and t'lya at the same time.

"Mew mrow." r'val settled down next to the newborns, purring for all that he was worth.

[One more?] Qui-Gon asked.

[Yes, t'lya is resting for a moment first.]

He reached out and stroked t'lya gently. "You are doing wonderfully, little one."

She purred at him, a bit tiredly. She was ready for it to be over so she could Nap. r'val mrrowed at her in encouragement. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan feeding her energy and then he felt a thinner tendril of the same sort of energy going from r'val to t'lya. He was vaguely surprised by the latter, but put it aside to consider later. There were more important things at the moment.

Like one more kitten to be born.

A few minutes later it was over, the fifth kitten was born and in his hands. Grey and white, the little male was showing signs of being in charge already. Blind, as all kittens are at birth, he was still finding ways to crawl over everyone to lay next to his father. r'val, purring, nuzzled his new son and mrred a welcome to all of his children.

Kitaara slid closer to the kittens and r'val, petting them. "They are so beautiful."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon agreed with a faint smile.

"Its!" came a delighted cry from the doorway.

t'lya grumbled and hunkered down further on the seat.

"Mrow mrr," r'val purred far more politely at the Jayden.

The toddler's eyes were wide as she stared at the new kittens. "Its, Ma, its!"

"Yes, Jayde. Baby felinoids, just like you are a baby human."

"Oooooh." She turned and looked up at her mother. "Jay its?"

Rilka smiled. "Something like that, yes."

That elicited a bunch of meows and mews from Jayden. Kitaara blinked at her and mewwed back. The kittens, of course were meandering aimlessly, making soft squeaks. Jayden laughed delightedly and meowed at Kitaara. The padawan held out her arms, the first time she had volunteered to hold the baby. Everyone watched as Rill handed her daughter over, Jayden's hand seeking out Kitaara's fur.

"Sof," she declared, eyes wide,little hands stroking.

She leaned down and ran her cheek against Jayden's baby fine hair. "You're soft too."

Jayden's small arms went around Kitaara's neck in an enthusiastic hug. Qui-Gon caught a hint of a smile on her face before it smoothed to her usual impassive expression.

Obi-Wan straightened up. "Mother is fine and the kittens appear to be well. My small part in this is done."

"Perhaps we should give the family some privacy then," Qui-Gon suggested.

His lifemate nodded and with a gentle hand on Kitaara's back, led the way out of the garage. Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder as he left and saw r'val beginning to move the kittens back to t'lya's side. He smiled and then slipped out of the hangar. He could see Jayden's hands stroking along the fur of Kitaara's neck and back, purring.

Obi-Wan turned back and winked at him. [I think we've found a set of friends.]

[Indeed. Another step to healing.]

[Want to go for a ride while they bond?]

[I would love to go for a ride with you.]

The knight said something to the two youngsters and then stopped walking, letting Qui-Gon catch up. Qui-Gon smiled at him and held out a hand.

Obi-Wan took his hand and kissed it. "Five kittens."

"Yes. Does that make us grandparents in a way?"

"The closest we are going to come to it, I suspect."

"We'll have to leave our legacy in different ways."

"Yes. This place, or more correctly, the people in it will be that."

"Indeed."

"So, the speeder or the airbike?"

"Airbike I think." [Gives me an excuse to hold onto you.]

[I wasn't aware you needed one.] Obi-Wan slid closer to him, wrapping his arm around Qui-Gon's waist.

He sighed and wrapped his own around Obi-Wan in return. [Perhaps not, but if I held onto you all the time I wanted to, I fear I'd never let you go.]

[I can see one or two drawbacks to this, but other than that. . .]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [I would smother you.]

[I was thinking getting dressed would be a challenge.]

[Who says I would let you get dressed?]

Obi-Wan chuckled. [You would share that is the glory of me unclothed with everyone? Not to mention when the weather gets colder.]

[I would have to wrap my cloak around you and keep you warm.]

[Should I take something off now?]

[Like what?]

[What do you want me to take off?]

[What would you do if I said everything?] he asked, enjoying the flirting. It had only been very recently that this playful type of banter had begun again.

[I would say that I'm not riding the airbike naked.] Sea-green eyes twinkled at him.

He looked at his mate. [No?]

[I need my boots for the pedal controls.]

[You could use the Force,] he suggested.

[I could but the windburn. . .]

[Ah. Yes. That could be rather embarrassing.]

[Though my black shorts or the loincloth would mitigate that.]

Qui-Gon smiled. [Wear whatever you want, love.]

[This would mean going back upstairs to change. Are you willing to delay or save the idea for another time?]

[Save for another time, I think,] he replied. It would be too tempting. Obi-Wan in those tight black shorts or loincloth was somehow more erotic than Obi-Wan completely naked.

[I was thinking it was time for that again. Time for us to make love again.]

Coming to a stop, Qui-Gon turned to look at his mate. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, searching Obi-Wan's face.

"Yes, I think so." There was certainty in his expression, not a total absence of doubt, but a determination to try and reclaim this last part of their relationship.

Qui-Gon gently kissed him. "I am at your disposal. You're in control."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan gave him a shaky smile and they began walking again.

"I've been looking forward to trying out this airbike," Qui-Gon said casually after a moment's silence.

"The one that Jenai bought for Jenan?" his mate teased.

"Yes. I've been wondering what I paid for." He smiled.

"It's quite nice. I argued with the man for an hour about the color."

"Blue wasn't it?"

"Qui-Gon blue, yes."

He raised his eyebrows. "Qui-Gon blue?"

"You'll see."

Qui-Gon followed his mate into the smaller hanger where Obi-Wan had been storing the bike. The outer doors were opened by remote and the light fell on the sleek vehicle. It looked fast, even standing still, Qui-Gon thought. The parts that weren't gleaming metal were a very familiar shade of blue. He saw it every time he looked into the mirror.

"As you can see I was very particular about the shade of blue."

"I don't think I've ever ridden a vehicle that matched my eyes before."

"First time for everything."

"Is it as fast as it looks?"

"Almost as fast as I am," Obi-Wan teased.

"That fast? Do we need oxygen masks to ride it then?"

"Only if you want to take it up into the stratosphere."

[You don't need a bike to do that to me.]

Obi-Wan just chuckled and tossed him a helmet. "Get on."

He grinned and obeyed, pulling his hair back and slipping the helmet on. Settling onto the bike, his mate put on his own helmet and started the engine. It was whisper quiet, barely a hum in the echoing space.

[You had it equipped for stealth as well?]

[Yes. Deflection screens as well as the ultra-quiet propulsion system. It has some weapons as well. Very appropriate gift.]

[Very much like my Jenan. A bit showy, but quiet and deadly.]

[He would take that as a compliment.]

[It was meant to be one. Jenan is...] He shook his head. [Magnificent,] he finally finished with a self-effacing smile.

[So get on so I might show it off to you.]

Qui-Gon grinned and did so, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. Then they were off. Obi-Wan took them out of the hanger at what he probably considered a reasonable speed. Anybody else would consider bordering on suicidal. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth and held on tighter. As soon as they cleared the grounds proper his mate opened the engine up some more. Part of Qui-Gon began wishing for seatbelts.

[Do you want me to stop and let you off when I do the speed trials?]

[Two bodies on the bike would slow you down, wouldn't it?]

[Yes, master. Or I can do them another time. Should I slow down enough for you to actually see the landscape around us?]

[Thank you. I'll even open my eyes.]

Obi-Wan's mental laugh sounded across the bond. Around them he could sense the wind dying down as the engine was throttled back. He opened his eyes and looked around. They still were going at a good clip, but he was no longer worried they were in danger of breaking the sound barrier.

[Thank you.]

His mate slowed it down even more. [My apologies. I shouldn't have gone that fast.]

[You enjoy the speed.]

[True. Thank you for indulging me for a few minutes.]

[I will always indulge you when I can, love.]

[Well this whole experience is an indulgence. We need this bike about as much as a hole in the head.]

[Who knows what the future will bring?] Qui-Gon countered.

[We should be getting back. Lessons and a call with the council are scheduled for this afternoon.]

[Yes. But we should do this again.]

[If time permits, yes.] Obi-Wan had turned the bike in a gentle circle and they were now headed back the way they came.

[And tonight...] He trailed off, leaving the decision to his mate.

[We'll see what tonight brings.]

****************** The rest of the afternoon and dinner went uneventfully. Jayden refused to be separated from her newest favorite person, Kitaara. The padawan seemed just as enchanted with her. They checked on the felinoids every few hours and proudly relayed any change in position to the household. People who had yet to meet the kittens hotly contested color and size, as well as sex. Obi-Wan finally had to declare the garage off-limits until the kittens were ready to meet people, which would be soon enough. Ani made a face and said direly that he'd replace the upholstery in the entire hopper. That set off a new round of laughter and questions from the initiates about why Anakin apparently thought the process was 'icky'. Story time and then bedtime finally came around and it was down to himself and Obi-Wan in the library, sipping mugs of the ale that Grewllean had shown up at dinner with.

"An eventful day," Qui-Gon mused. "And a good one."

"Yes, it was. More felinoids are a good thing."

He smiled. "And I think you might have managed to shave a few years off my age on that bike ride."

"We barely made half the speed it was capable of, but it was fun."

"I thank you for your restraint."

"For you, anything."

"The reverse is just as true, you know," he said, giving Obi-Wan a significant look.

"Your actions for the past three months, since we've returned from Rian Prime have shown me that."

"I couldn't do anything less." The last three months had been rough on both of them but he would gladly do whatever he needed to support Obi-Wan, for as long as his mate needed it.

"So, anything special to commemorate the occasion?"

"That would be up to you, love." He smiled. "I am at your disposal."

"Then having you there will be enough."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Always. I'll always be there for you."

"Upstairs or the garden?"

"The garden. You lit by moonlight..." He trailed off with a half-embarrassed shrug.

Obi-Wan nodded and got to his feet. "I'll bring the ale and a blanket if you'll get the oil?"

"Meet you at our niche?" Qui-Gon asked, standing as well.

"Yes." Brushing a kiss against his cheek as a promise, Obi-Wan headed in the direction of the gardens.

Qui-Gon watched his mate disappear, then turned and headed upstairs to their bedroom to get the requested oil. He made the trip in about half the time it normally took, but the trip back to down to the garden seemed to take forever. Inside, he was trembling; he felt like a young man on his way to his first assignation. Eager and at the same time frightened of making a mistake and ruining it all.

The moon was almost full tonight, giving him that moonlight that he'd wanted to see his mate. Obi-Wan was stretched out on the blanket wearing only his leggings when he arrived. The knight was watching the stars overhead, waiting for him. Qui-Gon stopped for a moment and just stared, taking in every detail of the moonlit vision his mate made. Under normal circumstances it would take his breath away; under these circumstances it nighed overwhelmed him. His stomach clenched in anticipation as he stepped forward so his shadow fell onto Obi-Wan.

His lifemate smiled up at him and held out a hand. "Sit with me?"

"Of course," he replied, taking the outstretched hand and gracefully settling on the ground by Obi-Wan's side.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Very." Try as he might though, his eyes would not leave Obi-Wan's form to look at the night surrounding them.

He watched as Obi-Wan's stomach rippled with his laughter. "Yes, master."

"What?" Qui-Gon asked, startled.

"You've never called me beautiful before," Obi-Wan teased.

"I haven't?" He frowned. "I must've. Haven't I?"

"Handsome on occasion. Fluffy or adorable more times than I can count, but not beautiful that I recall."

"Then I have been remiss." He leaned closer as his voice dropped in volume and pitch. "For you are the most beautiful thing I have ever having the pleasure of seeing."

Obi-Wan leaned up and kissed him. Qui-Gon reached out and tangled his fingers in his mate's silky hair, losing himself in the kiss, lips touching mirroring souls touching.

[You taste good.]

[So do you.] Obi-Wan tasted of morning dew and new flowers. Of second chances not to be wasted. [I've missed this, this being with you.]

Qui-Gon pulled back just far enough to look down at his mate for a long moment. One hand left Obi-Wan's hair to lightly trace his facial features again. [I would have waited however long you needed me to, but I've missed this as well.]

[You've been so patient. Not just about this, but everything. Thank you again.]

[You needed time to heal.] Running a finger along Obi-Wan's lips. [Patience is easy when impatience would only do more damage.]

[Done with patience. Now come down here and kiss me with some tongue in it this time.] Obi-Wan tugged on his head, pulling him closer.

Qui-Gon chuckled. [As you wish, love,] he said, bending and kissing his mate passionately.

With tongue.

His mate pulled him down so they were laying next to each other. Obi-Wan's finger slipped inside his tunics, cool touches against his overheated skin. Minute tremors went through him at that light touch; touches had been all that had existed between them for the last few months, he had become ultra-sensitive to them.

Obi-Wan asked softly, "Touch me?"

Slowly, reverently, Qui-Gon ran his fingers down over Obi-Wan's face again. This time he continued, sliding down over his throat and collarbone. His mate's body shivered underneath him and then his mouth was devoured in a fervent kiss. Qui-Gon moaned, his hands stroking over Obi-Wan's chest as they kissed. Now that he'd been given permission he couldn't stop touching. Part of him was certain he never would be able to stop. His mate slid closer so they were touching all along one side. Hands were tugging away his clothing, exposing more and more of him. Laying him bare, exposing his soul as well as his skin. Revealing the depths of his need, that he'd kept hidden even from himself the last few months.

"So patient," Obi-Wan murmured between kisses.

Pushed over onto his back, Obi-Wan began exploring that bared skin with his mouth. Touching and tasting everything that had been set aside for these few months. The minute shivers going through Qui-Gon's frame were becoming more pronounced with every caress. His own hands still were running over Obi-Wan's chest and back; he wanted to go further, but not without a sign from his mate, not without permission. There was a fumbling wiggle then his lifemate was naked in his arms. One hand was captured and pushed downwards to rest on Obi-Wan's hip.

"Touch me. Please."

With trembling fingers, he traced his mate's hip bone then down further, skimming lightly over his erection. All the time, he kept his eyes on Obi-Wan's face, needing to see his expression. When he touched the ultra-sensitive skin, he could see Obi-Wan's eyes close. An expression of pleasure flitted across his face and even more telling, Obi-Wan pressed forward into that caress.

"Beautiful," he whispered, firming up his light caresses, making them less of a tease and more of a promise.

"Missed you, missed this," his mate whispered back.

Eventually his other hand was guided to the small container of sweet oil. "Please?"

Qui-Gon searched Obi-Wan's face for any sign of fear or reluctance but all he saw was desire and love. With one more kiss, he gently urged his mate onto his back, then slid down his body, until he was lying between Obi-Wan's outstretched legs. Never breaking eye contact, he ran his tongue over Obi-Wan's length, his fingers stroking over the sack at its base. Obi-Wan watched him, eyes wide and dark. Then he was pulled back up into his lifemate's arms.

"Equal this time. No worshiping, no watching to see what I do. Together."

For a long moment he looked at his mate, then nodded. "Together," he repeated, running a hand through Obi-Wan's hair and leaning in for a gentle kiss. Reminding himself to be vigilant against falling into old patterns.

[Not that I wasn't enjoying it, just not our first time together again.] It was his turned to be pushed over onto his back, with Obi-Wan straddling him.

Qui-Gon looked up at him, his hands once again moving over Obi-Wan's chest. [Anything you want. Anything I can give you.]

[I want you inside me.] Oil was poured over his erection, then it was stroked once, spreading the silkiness over him completely.

He closed his eyes as his mate's intimate touch combined with the knowledge of what it was preparing him for threatened to push him over the edge then and there. It made the feeling of doing this for the first time all the stronger and it took him a moment and several Jedi calming techniques for him to regain control. When he did, he opened his eyes and reached for the small vial of oil. [Shall I get you ready?]

[If you like or I can.] Obi-Wan slid back and forth over him, rubbing their erections together.

Qui-Gon's breath hitched at the sensation. [Lift up a bit, love,] he requested, pouring the oil on his fingers and reaching around Obi-Wan's body. Moving forward and up smoothly, Obi-Wan kissed him. Faint shudders trembling through his muscles as Qui-Gon's fingers circled closer and closer. But it was love and passion that echoed through him, not fear, a deep desire for more. Twin moans filled the air when Qui-Gon slipped his finger inside. [More?] he asked.

[Yes.] Another deep kiss ensued.

Another finger and another kiss, both of them trembling by this time. [Now?] Bracing his free hand against Obi-Wan's hip.

[Now.]

Qui-Gon pulled his fingers free, both hands now on his mate's hips. It seemed like the entire universe was holding it's breath as Obi-Wan slowly sank down onto his length. As wonderful as the memories had been, nothing ever matched the reality of being joined. It seemed to take forever and at the same time a blink of an eye until he was fully sheathed inside his lifemate. For a long moment Qui-Gon stared up at his mate's face framed by moonlight. He knew that the sight would be forever linked in his mind with the concepts of love and hope. "My light," he whispered.

****************

"Give me an hour and we'll do that again," Obi-Wan murmured into his shoulder.

Qui-Gon chuckled, feeling sated and completed and absolutely wonderful. "It may take me a bit longer."

"That's fine, I'll just start without you." His mate raised up enough to kiss him on the chin and the snuggled back down again.

He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan tighter with a contented sigh. "I'm sure I'd enjoy the show."

The knight chuckled. "I'd say we are about back to as normal as we get."

"Welcome back, love."

"Nice to be back."

They lay there quietly, basking in each other's presence for a while. But Qui-Gon's brain would not just sit still for much longer than that. "Can we talk about something?" he ventured eventually.

"As long as it's not about how adorable or fluffy I am, certainly."

"You are, but that's not what I wanted to speak about." He stole a kiss from his Obi-Wan then turned serious. "Kitaara."

"What about her? She looks ready to resume her training."

"I agree. But she is lacking one thing."

"Yes?"

"Someone to complete her training." He gave Obi-Wan a significant look. "A master."

"That is normally what a padawan needs to become a knight, yes."

"She called you master, yesterday, when you sent her to get us."

"I see."

"You do seem to do well together," he observed, as neutrally as he could.

"We do."

"She's already gotten attached to you."

"Indeed." Obi-Wan appeared to be dozing off.

"You're going to make me say it straight out aren't you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I asked her after dinner tonight. She accepted."

"Ah. Good." He added, after a moment, "You were just waiting for me to bring it up weren't you?"

"I was a little distracted," Obi-Wan muttered.

A pleasurable shiver went through Qui-Gon as he was reminded of just what that distraction had been. "Point taken."

"Next time I'll schedule my sexual reawakening and my taking a padawan further apart."

"Not on my account." Now that he had time to think about it, it was very like his Obi-Wan to do everything at once when he finally felt ready. Smiling, he kissed his mate again. "Congratulations, love."

"Thank you. And to think, I've already taken the introduction padawan class. . ."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You are imminently qualified."

"I had to be ready and the padawan had to fit me." Another shrug and then Obi-Wan was tugging up the blanket.

"I know. And I am proud of you, my Obi-Wan."

[Your strength made it possible,] his mate said softly into his mind before slipping into slumber.

[Love you,] he sent, then settled down to watch Obi-Wan sleep. Later he was never able to pinpoint the exact moment when he joined him in dreams.

******************

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------


	15. Fourteenth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon." Rill's voice carried through the hallway and into the study. "We need to go."
> 
> He looked up from the records he was researching just as his bondmate appeared in the doorway. "Go where?"
> 
> "I intercepted a transmission. The army, we were wrong."

WC: 14th Salvo by Lori and Wolfling

 

"Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon." Rill's voice carried through the hallway and into the study. "We need to go."

He looked up from the records he was researching just as his bondmate appeared in the doorway. "Go where?"

"I intercepted a transmission. The army, we were wrong."

The words seemed to carry a certain inevitability with them. "What did you find out?"

"It's been building up in the Corporate Sector, not out on the Rim. Well, not the bulk of it anyway. We're at war."

He was up out of his seat and heading for the door. "Have you told the others?"

"Obi-Wan, Kitaara, Ani, and Kae are out on the bikes."

"I'll contact them, get them to head back. We'll need the D'ka up and ready."

"Certainly." She nodded and began to head out then turned back. "You might want to send the initiates to my family. Word is that the army is targeting Jedi."

"That was part of what Obi-Wan Saw. I will talk to Master Yoda about moving the initiates if you talk to your father about it."

"My father will agree."

"I'm sure he will. As will my master."

Another nod and she was gone. It had been almost six months since Obi-Wan had taken Kitaara as his padawan. Jayden was nearly eighteen months old and Anakin was nearing his sixteenth birthday.

Time had run out. And now Qui-Gon reached out through their bond to tell his lifemate his nightmare had begun. Obi-Wan accepted the news silently, only an urgency to his actions told of what was going through the knight's mind. Already Qui-Gon could feel the shift in his mate's personality from knight and teacher to that of General.

[We'll be ready to go up to the D'ka by the time you get back.]

[The felinoids and Jayden?]

[Rill is arranging with her father for the initiates to go stay with the clan when we're gone.

Jayden can go with them.] But even as he said it, Qui-Gon had the feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

[You're the one that gets to tell her. Not me.]

He winced. [How about we leave it to Rill?]

[Rill won't even try.]

[We're going to end up taking her with us, aren't we?]

[Unless you want to leave Rilka and Jess here.]

Facing Rilka would be even worse than facing Jayden. [It looks like the D'ka is getting a new mascot.]

[Good plan, love. See you in an hour.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon turned his attention to tracking down his master.

Yoda was in the garden, face turned to the sun.

He stopped a few feet away. "Master Yoda?" he said softly.

"Leaving you are. Return to this place you will, eventually."

"Yes." Unsurprised at his master's knowledge.

"Bring back new plants for me, yes?"

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Of course, my master."

"Take care of yourself, my padawan." Yoda looked down at the half grown felinoid in his lap. "Go with them you will, f'fei."

"Mrr?"

"Watch out for your parents, you will."

f'fei's glare turned into a pout before the little animal hopped down off his lap and raced away.

"You could keep him with you," Qui-Gon offered, knowing how attached the old Jedi had gotten to gray kitten.

"Needs to be with other felinoids, he does. Not with grumpy old Jedi master."

"He would probably disagree."

"You disagreed with me many times. Knew best for you anyway, yes?"

"Most of the time," he conceded with a faint smile.

"Know best this time too. Will watch out for the little ones, keep me busy through the winter."

"Rilka's arranging with her father for you all to go stay at the clan stronghold. Just a precaution."

Yoda nodded sadly. "This place survive the war it will not."

Qui-Gon looked around the garden that he'd put so much of his soul into tending. "If we can save it we will."

"Set your mate to the task." And with that cryptic statement Yoda turned his face back to the sun.

He bowed low. "Farewell, Master," he said softly. Then turned to go.

"Miss you, I will," Yoda said softly.

"We'll be back. I promise."

"Very disappointed I will be if you are not," he said querulously.

"We wouldn't want that." He smiled faintly.

"Great my wrath is when I am disappointed."

"Worlds tremble, I know."

"Impudent, you are. Go before I hit you with my stick."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon turned to go again, a smile on his face. Halfway back to the house t'lya bounced up to him.

"Mew mrr mrow mew?"

"Yes, we're getting ready to leave, and yes, you are coming." He knelt and held out a hand to her.

She put her paw briefly in his hand and then bounced away again. t'lya had Things to Do before they could Go! He watched her go chuckling, then continued on his own way. t'lya wasn't the only one who had Things to Do.

*****************

It seemed that there were felinoids and crew everywhere on the bridge. Wisely Obi-Wan and the Captain had taken their seats early and remained there. Kitaara, Kae and Anakin were dashing back and forth, full of excitement at what was happening. Jess was in the cargo hold, supervising the stowing of the supplies, not wanting to be in the bedlam of the bridge. Jayden was with him since her mother was busy running the communications. Qui-Gon had taken one of the observer's seats, watching his mate in all his glory. They were just leaving orbit and beginning the preparations for the shift to hyperspace.

"Leaving Garos space," Obi-Wan called out. "Take you seats or be knocked on your collective posteriors."

There was a low cacophony as the felinoids poking around the bridge all went looking for a lap to brace themselves in, the kittens having been briefed by their parents. Obi-Wan ended up with three somehow and Qui-Gon felt r'val sinking his claws further into his cloak. [We might want to see about setting some sort of restraint system for them, one or two felinoids can rest in laps. Seven...]

[Yes, or have them each pick a station and sit with whatever crewman is on duty. Ow!] He could see Obi-Wan float the offender in the air in front of him. "Go sit with the Lion. He has lap room."

v'lyn mrrowed his complaint but one glare from his mother and he acquiesced. Qui-Gon took over floating the kitten and brought him to his lap.

[Thank you.] He could see his mate rubbing the tender spot. [Definitely need to get them something.] "Go to lightspeed."

He got one last glimpse of Garos in the monitors and then it was gone in a blur of lights. Qui-Gon couldn't help but wonder when they would see it again. And how they would have changed by that time.

"Estimate to arrival?"

"Four days at current speed."

"And at best speed?"

"Three."

"Make it two and a half," Obi-Wan snapped.

The officer who had spoken pressed his lips together but only muttered, "Yes, sir."

[Time for that obnoxious show of talent I suppose,] his mate muttered privately.

[Obnoxious? My General? Never,] Qui-Gon replied with a faint smile.

"Apparently the idea of your comrades dying slowly has some appeal to you, Ensign." Then Obi-Wan took over his station and proceeded to modify the computers to allow a slight increase in speed.

When that was complete he stood. "Now, Ensign -- you can join me in engineering and help me rewire the rest of it."

The Ensign openly gaped at his work for a moment then enthusiastically agreed with a "Yes, Sir!" and a salute.

"Padawan Kitaara, man my station and contact me if you deem that anything needs my attention."

"Yes, Master," she replied with a smile, taking the chair.

"Master Jinn, can I second your padawan to this task as well?"

"Of course. Ani?"

"Yes, Master. I'm to help the General with the engines." Anakin grinned and quickly made his way to Obi-Wan's side.

"Tall people," Obi-Wan sighed at looked up at the padawan and the crewman who both towered over him. "Well, at least you'll have the long reach I need. Let's go."

The three headed for the door, and t'lya jumped down from her perch on Obi-Wan's chair arm to follow them. n'dyn glanced between Kitaara and his mother. "Mew?"

"You can go if you want," Kitaara told him, reaching out and stroking his head. That settled it for n'dyn, he crawled into Kitaara's outer tunic, purring softly. Kitaara purred back and settled more comfortably into her master's chair.

[Watch over them for me?] Obi-Wan asked his mate.

[Of course. I'll watch your padawan and you watch mine.]

The knight gave him a mental caress as he disappeared from sight, heading for the engineering section.

***************************************

[I'm going to be a few minutes late, love. I've been sidetracked by our beloved medical officer again.] Obi-Wan sounded exasperated.

[And does the esteemed Grewllean want this time?] Qui-Gon asked as he headed for the training area.

He, Obi-Wan and Jess had taken to having a general training and sparring session with all three padawans every other day. Giving them more people to work out against and the benefits of different teachers.

[Something about a unique blood type and checking for variances. I think it's an excuse to check and see if I am sleeping.]

[You have to give her credit for originality.]

[Last time it was because she wanted to check t'lya. At least she didn't try and do it with each of the kittens.]

He chuckled. [After the first time she tried that when they were six weeks, I doubt she'd be asking that again. Keeping one felinoid calm is very different from trying the same with five.]

[And t'lya likes her. The rest of them were convinced she was going to eat them if I didn't watch all of them every moment.]

It had been a disaster. Felinoids, humans, and one agitated Narn chasing each other around the infirmary. [My tunics were not designed to hold seven felinoids.]

[The general uniform tunics are not designed for even one felinoid.]

[Which I have heard about at length. If it was up to the felinoids.....regardless I should be there in half an hour or so.]

[We'll go slow on the warm-up then. We'll save the sparring until you arrive.]

[Excellent. I'll send my honor guard on ahead to warm up with you then.] What Obi-Wan had taken to calling his honor guard was Jayden, her felinoid m'wan also known as Mwww, and Yoda's felinoid f'fei.

[Should I come and escort them? Or do have you made other arrangements?] Qui-Gon asked, slowing down.

[Other arrangements have been made. r'val is with them and Rilka's aide is following me, pretending not to follow me. What is it about this uniform?]

[You know my views on said uniform. But I don't think that is quite what you mean.]

Obi-Wan chuckled. [No, it isn't. At any rate, I think she is up to escort duty. See you in a bit.]

[Yes.] He reached the training area and found the others waiting for him.

Kae was already stretching, needing all the warm-up time she could get. "Hello Master Qui-Gon!"

"Good afternoon, padawan" he replied, smiling at her, then walking over to join Jess, Kitaara and Ani. "Obi-Wan is going to be a bit late."

Kitaara growled softly. "Who dares to delay my master this time?"

"Grewllean asked to see him." He exchanged slightly amused looks with Jess.

"Again?" Her voice rose. "The healer is being quite difficult."

Jess just rolled his eyes and turned back to Kae.

"Difficult is Grewlii's middle name, I think," Ani offered. "But she's good at her job."

"Mrrow!" came from the door, followed by a gleeful, "'on! Da!"

"Jayden! Hello my lovely!" Jess knelt down and picked his daughter up before she could attack his knees with m'wan. "Did you have fun with the General?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and then pouted. "'B go 'way."

"He had to go see Grewllean."

"'B go 'way," she repeated.

"She's got quite a stubborn focus," Qui-Gon observed.

"He'll be here shortly, love. You want to help us warm up for katas?"

"OOOoo. 'Tas!" She bounced and started squirming to be let down.

"I'll take that for a yes." Jess chuckled and let her down where she immediately began stretching and telling m'wan how to bend. m'wan ignored her and pounced her brother who was watching Kitaara with wide eyes. r'val had settled nearby, keeping one watchful eye on his offspring and the other watchful eye on his humans.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "Shall we, Padawan?"

"Of course, master." Anakin stood opposite him and began moving slowly, matching him.

He was able to lose himself in the simple movements, no longer needing to monitor Ani's movements quite so closely. His padawan's skills were indeed progressing. He'd gone a long way in mastering his anger as well. The past year had taught him more patience and the time with the younger initiates had taught him tolerance. In Anakin now, Qui-Gon could catch glimpses of the knight he was going to be. And that was one vision of the future he looked forward to coming true. The padawan must have caught some hint of his thoughts through the training bond because he blushed faintly and smiled. He winked at Ani and then went back to his own warm-up. Around him everyone settled down into their own warm-ups. Even the kittens calming down enough to walk in between people's legs. t'lya slunk in and settled down next to r'val.

It was an isle of calm in the frenetic activities the rest of their days were, a reminder of what they were at the core. Even if the training wasn't productive it would be worth it just for that.

Over the lifebond, he could sense Obi-Wan's irritation at being delayed rising. His lover had come to depend on this time of day to ease the stresses and strains that were building in him.

[Do you need a rescue, love?] he sent.

[She's going to need one in a moment.]

He straightened from his last stretch. "I'm going to go rescue the General," he told the others.

"We'll be right back."

"Oh dear," Kae muttered. "He's going to be in a *mood*."

"Probably," Ani agreed. "We'll just sic Jayden on him though. That'll cheer him up."

If there was any more to the conversation Qui-Gon had moved out of range to hear it. Over the bond however there was a steady stream of grumbled complaints and discontent. [One rescue on its way,] he told Obi-Wan cheerfully.

[She. Is. Mean.]

[It's in the job description.]

[I'm a general. I'm supposed to be commanding and I can't even escape from the medical lab. This is embarrassing.]

[Perhaps we should give Grewlii her own warship to command.]

[She'd still find a way to haunt me. I'm sure of it.]

[It is a good thing I will always be here to come to your rescue then.]

[Yes, it would. And my oh so brave felinoid snuck out on me.]

[She was washing r'val's ears when I left.]

[Ow! She poked me again. I *hate* this.]

[I'm almost there,] Qui-Gon soothed.

[That's it, I'm poking her back next time.]

Qui-Gon by this time had reached the infirmary and entered to the sight of General Kenobi, Jedi Knight and his lifemate, glaring at Grewllean like Jayden when she'd been told no more chocolate.

"Ah, Master Qui-Gon -- I wondered how long it would be before you showed up."

He raised one eyebrow. "It was either me or Jayden. I suspect you would prefer me."

She cleared her throat. The strong minded toddler didn't like 'Red Eyes' or anyone messing with her 'B. "Yes, you are the more preferable of the two choices."

"So are you through tor- examining my lifemate?"

"If I was he would be gone already."

"Is there a problem we should be worried about?" Qui-Gon crossed the room to stand behind Obi-Wan, one hand resting on his lifemate's shoulder.

"Not yet. Just general fatigue from what I can tell at this point."

"You do realize you're cutting into the only time he takes for himself daily?"

Now she was glaring at Obi-Wan. "You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you," he shot back.

Qui-Gon squeezed his mate's shoulder. "Are we through here?"

"Of course. I'll come find you after dinner."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, clearly drawing on his patience before getting down off the table.

"Very well," Qui-Gon told her, "but I trust you're done with the poking?"

"If you insist, yes."

"I do insist."

"Very well. Can I talk you into wearing sensors then? And him as well?"

He looked at her. "It's that serious?"

"There is something odd going on and I need to track it."

"Odd?"

"Yes, odd."

Qui-Gon frowned. Usually when Grewllean said odd, it meant something he didn't want to know about.

"And that's all I am saying for now," she finished.

He exchanged glances with Obi-Wan.

"If it was something really serious I would tell you. You know this."

Grewllean held out the two self-adhesive disks. "Will you wear them?"

[Love?]

[Sensors? But they always throw our Force abilities off.]

[You know she would not ask if she did not think it was important.]

[Yes, I know.] "Fine, we'll wear them."

Qui-Gon held still while Grewllean affixed the sensor. [Consider it a training exercise in operating with interference.]

[Should be amusing to see how they react when we make love.] Obi-Wan submitted to his own sensor being attached then pulled his tunic on. "Transmitting properly?"

Grewllean nodded after checking her commpadd. "Yes. I'll contact you as soon as I have a conclusion."

"Shall we head for the training area before our padawans decide we've abandoned them?" Qui-Gon asked, after taking a moment to adjust to the slight interference the senor caused to his Forcesense.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Obi-Wan ran his hands through his hair, completely destroying his ponytail.

He reached out a hand to smooth the strands back. [You all right?]

As they stepped out into the hall his lifemate answered. [An hour a day to do what I need to do isn't a lot to ask and yet every day I fight for it. Now that Grewllean has pointed it out, I can feel something different. Life is conspiring to irritate me by centimeters.]

Qui-Gon slid his arm around his mate's waist as they walked. [Shall Rill and I conspire to help run interference between the rest of the universe's problems and you?]

[Now that you know about it I have no doubt that is what will happen.]

[Will that bother you?]

Obi-Wan looked up at him. [For this? No.]

[I don't want you to feel I'm...] He shrugged, trusting Obi-Wan to know what he meant. [But if I can help, it is....difficult to stand aside and do nothing.]

[You aren't interfering or running my life. And getting in people's way is what you excel at.]

He chuckled. [I suppose I do.]

[The crew is large enough that I need the help anyway. It's going to be busier this time around. Lots of chaos in the battle zone I'm sure.]

[Never seen a battle zone that wasn't chaotic. It is the nature of the beast.]

[But we aren't usually losing.]

Qui-Gon pulled him closer. [We haven't lost yet.]

[I know but the few reports we've gotten so far aren't good.]

[No they're not.] His own worry and fear stirred as they discussed the subject.

[We will make what differences that we can. Rill is already broadcasting alerts to the other Jedi.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon made an effort to let go the worry for the moment at least as they reached the training area. [And speaking of other Jedi...]

"B back!"

[I've been spotted.]

"We were beginning to wonder if Grewllean got you too, Master," Ani said with a grin.

"It was a near thing, but Obi-Wan and I managed to make good our escape."

"Yes, now shall we begin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master," Kitaara said, giving him a formal bow.

"Jay ready for 'tas!"

Muffled laughter came from around the room at that. "All right then," Qui-Gon said, moving to the center of the room, as the others spread out around him. "First kata?"

A chorus of 'Yes, master' and one 'Go 'on!' came to him. Keeping a straight face with an effort, Qui-Gon began the kata, the others following him, each to their own abilities. Felinoids, padawans, and knights and one precocious toddler did the ancient movements with him. A living embodiment of the Force and the good it could be in the universe. Qui-Gon did his best to live his life in the moment, neither anticipating nor trying to hold onto the past. But every now and then there came a moment, that for some unknown reason would resonate deeper than others. Where he would think, 'I will remember this moment for the rest of my life.' Performing this kata felt like that. Obi-Wan's movement stuttered, a break in his graceful movements before continuing on. Nothing was said and the kata eventually ended.

Jayden laughed and clapped. " 'tas done!"

Kae smiled at her. "Yep, Jayde, the katas are done. Now comes the sparring. You going to cheer me on?"

The toddler bounced up and down and made a credible attempt at lightsaber swooshing sounds. "Wizz, pop! Go Kae!"

Laughing, Kae leaned down and hugged the child.

Qui-Gon moved over to his lifemate's side while the others were distracted by Jayden's antics. [You all right?]

[I'm going do the Concordance. No sparring for me today.] Obi-Wan looked pale, almost shocky.

He instantly slid his arms around Obi-Wan's waist supportively. [What happened?]

[I had a vision, perhaps brought on by yours. I need to think about it for a bit.]

[Do you want me to do the Concordance with you?] He caressed his mate's cheek, sending warmth and support through their bond.

[Please.]

He nodded, breaking away for a moment to go over to their other bondmate. "Could you handle the sparring alone? Obi-Wan needs some time to regain his balance."

Jess frowned. "Another vision?"

Qui-Gon nodded with a sigh. "During the katas. He's a bit shaky."

"Understood. If you need me. . ."

"We'll call." He gripped Jess's arm in a wordless thank you then returned to his lover.

Obi-Wan was waiting for him. "Grewllean called me. We're to see her when we finish."

"No doubt these sensors have been telling tales on us," he said grimacing, then let it go. He moved to stand behind Obi-Wan, briefly wrapping his arms around his mate's waist. "Ready?"

"More than ready." Then the slow movements began. Each one bringing a tiny bit more peace back to his lifemate's mind, restoring balance.

Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's racing thoughts slow and calm as they moved through the kata. He could have, if he wanted to, stretched out just a little more and read those thoughts, but he respected Obi-Wan's desire for privacy. Knowing that his mate will tell him when he was ready. When they finished Obi-Wan took a half step backwards into his embrace, wrapping Qui-Gon's arms around him tightly.

[Better?] He nuzzled his mate reassuringly. Obi-Wan did feel more balanced to him now, but there remained a sadness that seemed to go soul deep.

[Yes, I feel better. Thank you.] The words came slowly.

[Can you take the rest of the day off?] Qui-Gon asked, worried about the fragility he still sensed around his mate. He had no doubt Obi-Wan would do whatever was asked of him, but the personal cost at the moment might be too high. [Let the captain and Rill handle things on the bridge.]

[Let's see what Grewllean has to say first.]

He nodded, tightening his embrace, then stepping back so they could go. Obi-Wan talked to Kitaara over his training bond with her, warning her that they were leaving. She broke away from sparring to dash over and rub her cheek against his.

"I will be fine, Kit."

"Yes, Master." She rubbed her cheek one more time then pulled back. "Don't let the Healer bully you too much."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Qui-Gon will be going with me."

Qui-Gon meanwhile told Ani where they were going and apologized for missing the sparring session.

Anakin nodded. "I understand, master." Leaning closer. "And actually it's nice to know I'm not the only one who gets sidetracked."

"Far from it, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, chuckling.

"We'll talk later, all right?"

"Yes, master. Evening meditations?"

He nodded. "And you can tell me how your sparring went."

"Kitaara kicks major butt. I can tell you that already."

"I expect quite a story later then."

"Of course, master." Anakin bowed and leaned back.

Qui-Gon turned back to his lifemate. [Ready?]

[Yes.]

He reached out and took Obi-Wan's hand as they headed back down the corridor. His lifemate straightened up and crispened his stride the minute that crew came into sight. Before long they were standing in front of Grewllean again.

"I take it your sensors went haywire during the kata?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would say it was your system that went haywire." She looked at him probingly. "Full-scale panic, it looked like to me."

"Then you need to turn down the sensitivity on the monitors."

"My monitors aren't the problem."

"I didn't say they were. Turn down the sensitivity. These sorts of events are....relatively common for me in battle situations and I'm not going to stop and come down here every time they happen."

"This wasn't a battle situation," Grewllean pointed out.

His mate sighed. "But it will be soon enough."

"All the more reason to deal with this now."

"And what do you recommend we do?"

"There are ways to help control Seeings when they get out of control-" the healer began.

"Not without limiting the Seer's connection to the Force," Qui-Gon interrupted, placing his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders protectively. "And there's no guarantee the Seeings won't continue if they're strong enough." One did not stymie the Force that easily. He'd done his own research into such methods when Obi-Wan had begun having these overpowering visions.

"I will remove myself from command. Obviously you feel that they are debilitating," the knight added.

"No." Qui-Gon tightened his grip. "You need to be in command. Even I can see that." And he could, even with his limited foreseeing ability.

"Then we need to come to some sort of agreement about how we are going to deal with this. Qui-Gon and I have been managing for a while now. If you have something that can help...meditation, treatment of some sort..something. I will not take drugs. My precognition has saved me too many times to just ignore it."

Grewllean sighed and made a letting go gesture. "Fine. But that makes it even more imperative that you get enough rest. Otherwise these...incidents...are going to run you into the ground."

"Going to?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "You mean already has and it's a matter of when it catches up to me."

"I didn't hear that," Grewllean said. "If I did, my oaths would compel me to remove you from duty now. Regardless of what the future demanded."

"Good. In that case, I'm going to take this thing off so you can continue to not know about it."

"There is still something else happening-"

"Yes, and I think I know what it is and why it is happening."

That seemed to take Grewllean aback. "Then it sounds like we need to have a long conversation."

"Certainly, but not right now. Right now I'm going to go meditate with my lifemate, maybe have some dinner and make passionate love until I fall asleep."

She stared at him for a long moment, then sighed and made shooing motions. "Go. We will talk tomorrow."

"When I have time, yes." Clearly Obi-Wan had decided to was time to take control of the relationship between himself and Grewllean about his health.

"Don't make me come looking for you."

"You'll be sent right back to the medical bay if you do."

The way Grewllean drew herself up in response told Qui-Gon now would be the time to step in and practice the better part of valor. "Thank you for your concern, Grewllean. We appreciate it and your diligence to your duties. Obi-Wan, shall we go?"

[I'm being overly grumpy, aren't I?]

[Perhaps a bit too General-like,] he allowed.

[I have to or she'll bully me into being a drooling drugged idiot in the corner somewhere.]

The left the infirmary and Qui-Gon once again slid his arm around Obi-Wan's waist. [Grewllean is indeed formidable but I doubt she could bully both of us.]

[True. I just have to make that obnoxious show of strength once in a while. At least pretend I'm in charge.]

He smiled fondly. [My General.]

[Jedi Master security blanket,] his mate teased.

[Always.]

[Yes, you will be.] Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his cheek before continuing on.

[You mentioned something about meditation with your lifemate?]

[Indeed. I need as much time with you as I can get.]

There was something in Obi-Wan's tone, a tinge of desperation, that he couldn't help but respond to. [Obi-Wan?]

[Nothing, love. We'll talk about it later.]

He didn't like letting it go, but respect for his mate made him hold his tongue. Give him time, he counseled himself. Obi-Wan would talk when he was ready.

[Yes, I will. I promise.]

Qui-Gon stopped and turned his mate to face him. [Just remember you don't have to deal with it alone.]

[I know, love. I know.] But the shuttered sadness remained in his love's eyes.

****************

War has come to the Republic. Senators are heading home at best speed, providing vital leadership as it become clear that the threat of war is indeed real and widespread. There is no specific news yet as to what this army is or what their goal might be, but Chancellor Palpatine assures the citizens of the Republic that everything possible is being done to protect and guard us from this horrific threat.

******************

"Fire at the cluster of enemy targets at oh-four-seven mark two-three!"

"Firing," the gunner called out and the muted sound of the lasers activating rumbled the deck under their feet.

All around the D'ka was the chaos of battle. The bridge, in contrast, was almost orderly and almost silent, only the orders and battle reports being relayed breaking the eerie quiet.

"General, the fighters are breaking off. I think we've driven them away from the freighters for the moment," Rill commented a moment later.

"Excellent, send a few people after them, make sure they aren't going to circle back. Someone, notify the freighters to make the jump to light speed and get the heck out of here."

A chorus of acknowledgments came from various sources as the crew carried out Obi-Wan's orders.

"As soon as it's confirmed that it is clear, send out the clean up crews. Pick up the equipment, etcetera. You know the deal."

His mate turned back to his own console, fingers flying over the keypads, updating the latest information to send back to the Jedi Temple as well as the Fleet. Qui-Gon sat and watched as the fallout from this most recent skirmish was handled. That's all he had been doing, watching, since they had entered the battle zone. This was Obi-Wan's bailiwick, his strength; Qui-Gon merely an observer as he watched his lifemate and the crew take on any opposition they'd ran in to.

[Not merely an observer. You negotiate with any prisoners we manage to catch...remind me to sleep occasionally...trained my padawan more than I have recently.]

[You've had other things vying for your time and attention. Kitaara's training won't suffer because of it. Any more than yours did when missions overshadowed your training.]

[Yes, master.] And then the bulk of Obi-Wan's attention was elsewhere again.

They weren't winning this war. They were just slowing it down. Gaining precious minutes to let the people in the path the invaders had chosen time to escape. So they had to content themselves with small victories, a handful of lives saved here and there. But regardless, they were victories and whatever they could do that ended up in less deaths of innocents was worth it. And they were fighting with every one of those they could get.

"Mrr mew mrow." r'val hopped up into his lap. Was it time to Inspect the Others again?

He smiled faintly, stroking the felinoid's fur. "Now would be a good time." In-between battles.

One's feet were Very Cold. Could he ride on the Lion's shoulders?

Qui-Gon's smile widened. "Of course." He scooped up r'val and settled him on his shoulder as he stood.

r'val purred in his ear, happily. It would be good to see how his kittens were getting along in their Duties too.

[r'val and I are going to do the rounds,] Qui-Gon sent to his mate.

Obi-Wan broke away from his console long enough to press a kiss on Qui-Gon's lips. Gestures of affection that he'd been making an effort to do since this mission had started. [Come back soon.]

[I'm just a thought away if you need me.] He briefly squeezed Obi-Wan's hand before letting go.

[Always need you, my master.]

Qui-Gon paused and gave him a look. [Do you want me to stay?]

[Go, make your rounds. I'm just more tired than usual and that makes me needy.] Obi-Wan managed a grin before turning away.

[Barring a new crisis, I'm going to steal you away for a few hours of rest when I get back.]

[Excellent. I'll schedule it with the enemy.]

[Be certain you do.] He gave Obi-Wan a smile and a wink and left the bridge.

It was more chaotic elsewhere on the ship, but an organized chaos. People moving about urgently, doing their tasks and duties. And everyone was armed. Hand to hand combat had yet to occur, but it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. They had seen the enemy fleet board to gain supplies and who knew what else on other ships, leaving behind wrecked hulks that exploded in their wake.

First stop was the infirmary. It was probably the safest and most well defended part of the ship and for that reason Jayden had been taken there until they were once again out of immediate harm's way.

" 'on!"

"Mew!"

"Mrr!"

Qui-Gon laughed softly. "Hello Jayden, m'wan, f'fei," he greeted them, going down to one knee to let the child hug him.

"Jay happy to see 'on and M'ow."

"I'm happy to see you too, little one. Have you been helping Grewlii?"

She nodded vigorously. "Me and the mwws been helping lots and lots."

Uh-oh. He looked at Grewllean who was standing nearby. "She hasn't been too much trouble has she?"

"No more than usual. How is the General doing?"

"Holding his own. I'm going to drag him off to rest for a bit after r'val and I check up on the felinoids."

"Excellent!"

"B nap?" Jayden was pulling at his tunics.

He picked her up. "Yes."

She gave r'val a big kiss then looked at him shyly. "Jay nap with B?"

"We'll see." It would certainly ensure that Obi-Wan did nap.

" 'on see Da now?"

"I'm heading that way next, yes."

Jayden snuggled into his tunics, the way she always did. Hoping that she would be able to go.

"Good."

Qui-Gon weighed the good it would do both Jess and Jayden to see each other against the possible risk. That and the brown eyes watching him hopefully made him acquiesce. "You want to go with me?"

That got him a big kiss. "Mwws go too!"

"I am sure they will."

"Yay!" And her generous spirit's love washed over him.

He couldn't help but smile at that, feeling renewed at this reminder of the most essential part of the light.

"Mwws float to Da, please."

"You think they want to float?"

"Jay wants to so Mwws want to." She grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that how it is?"

"Yes!" She waved her arms around extravagantly, almost wacking r'val in the head. "Floating mwws!"

"M'wan? F'fei?"

The kittens bounced to the nearest table and waited for him expectantly. "Mrr!"

Qui-Gon smiled and then lifted the two small felinoids up into the air, r'val grumbling about the unnaturalness of it all in his ear. Wriggling about happily and chattering of everything they could see from up here, the kittens batted at the air and heads of passerbys. The crew, used to such sights, didn't even give them a second look as they moved through the corridors. This of course, led the kittens to asking if perhaps swoops could be added at critical times. For hunting practice, of course.

"Not right now," he answered. "It would be too distracting to the crew. They have Things they Must Do."

"Mew mrr," m'wan answered. Of course. Was there anything they could do to Help?

"Keeping Jayden company is help enough."

The Jayden petted well, fed them Lots of Things, and gave them Toys. This was helping?

Qui-Gon nodded with a smile. "Yes."

She gave him another suspicious look then went back to trying to fluff the hair of the crew with her paws.

When they entered the hold, Jess, Kitaara and Kae were floating around supplies. Obi-Wan had asked they make room for any refugees they might have to take aboard.

"Oooooh -- floating!" Jayden claps happily.

Jess looked over at his daughter's voice, his face lighting up when he saw her.

"Da! Da-da-da-da-da-da!"

"Hello, Jayden," he said, walking over and taking her from Qui-Gon's arms.

"Love you," she whispered loudly into his ear and then held on tight.

Jess closed his eyes and hugged her back just as tightly. "Love you too."

"Da nap with B and Jay," she said firmly, patting his hair.

Qui-Gon suppressed a chuckle as he watched Jayden firmly wrap her father around her finger.

"Kae and Kit too. All the mwws!" The toddler grinned at him.

"I don't think we have a bed big enough," Qui-Gon told her.

"Fluffies on the floor," she insisted. The word she had picked up from Obi-Wan for blankets. "

'Tas room!"

"Someone's got to help run the ship, though, Jayden," Jess pointed out.

Her eyes filled up with tears. "Da put Jay down, please."

Jess didn't move. "Jayden-"

"Down please," she repeated.

With a sigh he did so, though it looked like he wanted to say more.

"Jay nap with B. Da no nap. Da *busy.*" Then she turned away and began walking towards the door.

"Obi-Wan can nap with you because your father is busy," Qui-Gon told her, not quite sternly. "And when your father does have time, it is often because Obi-Wan is busy. Or your mother. Or me."

"Jay knows!" Her big brown eyes looked up at him, tears about to overflow. "Jay *knows*!" she repeated desperately.

Jess crossed over to her and knelt to pull her back into his arms. "I know you miss how things used to be, love. So do I."

"Jays dying. Mwws dying. All dying, Da."

"Jayden?" He exchanged alarmed looks with Qui-Gon.

" 'On naps and B is busy and all dying. Babies and peoples and Momma."

She's Seeing, Qui-Gon realized with a start, as he placed the expression on her face. He had seen it quite often the past year and a half on his lifemate's.

Abruptly Jayden stopped talking and looked stubborn. "Jay talk to B. Now."

Another brief exchange of looks between Jess and himself and Qui-Gon was reaching out to his lifemate. [Obi-Wan we need you in the hold. Bring Rill as well,] he added, thinking that having them all around her might help soothe the distraught child.

[Already on our way.]

"They're coming, little one," he relayed, reaching out and rubbing her back gently.

With a thump she sat on the floor, pulling m'wan and f'fei into her lap. "T'ank you, 'on."

The felinoids sensed her distress as well and did their best to comfort her, purring and snuggling for all they were worth.

"It's okay, mwws. Jay is fine. No more sad pic-tures."

For now at least, Qui-Gon couldn't help but think, knowing how Obi-Wan's visions kept coming back to haunt him.

Jess settled next to her on the floor, petting the kitten closest to him. "Jayden, may I put you in my lap?"

After a moment's consideration, she nodded and crawled into her father's lap, snuggling close.

"Maybe we should call in Grewllean?" Jess asked after another worried glance at his daughter.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Not yet. Let us see if we can talk her through this first." Again all the research he'd done into how a healer can suppress visions rose in his mind. He wanted such methods used on Jayden no more than he did on Obi-Wan. And Jess had been party to some of that research, he knew exactly what he'd been asking about. Which was all the more worrisome. The padawans had finished all of the immediate unstable stuff and had come to sit with them.

Obi-Wan entered the hold, t'lya and Rill hot on his heels. "Jayde, love?"

"B!" she cried out, raising her arms to him as he came closer.

"What's the matter?" he asked her settling down opposite Jess, knees touching so she could stay in her father's lap.

"Bad pic-tures," she told him earnestly. "All bad, all hurt, all die." She looked at him hopefully.

"B fix?"

Through the lifebond he could feel Obi-Wan's shock and pain but outwardly his expression didn't change. "I'll do by best, Jayden. Want me to paint happy pictures for you?"

"Happy pic-tures," she agreed, nodding.

"How about the time you, and I and all the felinoids napped in the garden?"

"'Beams!"

"Yes, sunbeams." Obi-Wan managed a smile. "Why don't I hold you for a few minutes and help you think of sunbeams and felinoids, hmm?"

Jess willingly handed her over and she snuggled into Obi-Wan's arms with a contented sigh. "Beams!" she demanded imperiously.

Humming softly under his breath Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began running one hand through her dark curls. t'lya curled up in Jayden's lap, surprising everyone and purred. Soon she was asleep.

Obi-Wan looked up at her parents and his lifemate. "Do you want me to blur the memories of her vision?"

Jess frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like tampering with her memories, but some things she shouldn't have to deal with until she's older."

"Some of this is my fault. She and I have a bond and she's picking up on what I am Seeing. I can sever that bond and that should help."

"Severing the bond may do more harm than good," Qui-Gon pointed out. "She may be picking up her Seeings from you but she may also be Seeing herself. There's no way to tell for sure."

"Without going into a lot of detail, I can tell you that she's seeing almost the same things I am. Which is very unusual."

It was indeed. Even if her link with Obi-Wan had been the catalyst, her own viewpoint should've caused differences. Qui-Gon exchanged bleak looks with his lifemate. A vision that consistent would be difficult to change.

Jess sighed. "She finds great comfort in being with you Obi-Wan."

"She won't understand you pulling away, Obi-ki." Rill kneeled beside him and reached out to touch her daughter's head. "And if things are going to get as bad as you think they are, she's going to need all of us."

"Would you rather she not See or See these things and have a bond with me?"

Rill exchanged a silent look with Jess. "She is what she is," she finally said, looking back down the sleeping Jayden. "And Seeing is part of that. I swore I wouldn't try to change her...even when it's difficult."

"That is very brave of you and I wish I agreed in this case." Obi-Wan handed her back to her father, one hand resting on her forehead to deepen her sleep for a moment before he stood. "She should sleep through her regular nap time. I'll try and explain to her what is going on after I get some rest myself."

"Thank you," Jess said softly, reaching out and clasping his hand briefly.

"You're welcome, Jess. It's the least I can do under the circumstances." He watched the felinoid still in Jayden's lap. "t'lya? Are you going to stay with her and let me know when she wakes?"

"Mrr," she agreed, looking up at him briefly and then settling down to nap herself.

"Thank you, lovely."

"Ready for a nap yourself?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

"Yes, right after I call the bridge and take myself off duty."

"I'll handle that," Rilka broke in. "If you call, they're just have something you have to deal with right now."

He nodded. "Twenty four hours then. I haven't taken more than six off since we got here fifteen days ago."

She nodded. "We'll handle things. Don't worry." Glancing at Qui-Gon she added, "Make sure he rests."

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. "I shall endeavor to do my best, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"He'll hit me over the head with something suitably heavy if he has to."

"Indeed."

"You didn't have to agree quite so quickly, love." Obi-Wan gave one last look around the room.

"Call if any of you need me, otherwise I'll see you at meditations tonight. Out of this blasted uniform."

"Yes," Qui-Gon said, with a neutral expression, though he knew his lifemate could feel his teasing along their bond.

Obi-Wan shot him a look but didn't comment in front of the padawans who were watching with barely restrained curiosity. "Kitaara, if you need anything. . . ."

"I'll call," she finished. "Or ask Master Jess."

"Thank you." He stepped over to rub cheeks with her for a moment before stepping back to Qui-Gon's side.

They said their good-byes and left, Qui-Gon sliding his arm around his mate's waist. Obi-Wan was silent all the way back to their quarters, barely nodding to people they passed in the corridors. The minute they were locked behind the door to their room, he turned and buried his face in Qui-Gon's shoulder. [What have I done to her?]

[You haven't done anything.] He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and held on tightly.

[Right,] his mate answered sarcastically.

[All you've done is love her.]

r'val leaned forward, putting his front paws on Obi-Wan's shoulder and spoke. {One loves the Jayden. The Obi-Wan loves the Jayden. There is nothing wrong with love.}

[Exactly,] Qui-Gon agreed, putting his surprise at r'val's clear thought projections to the back of his mind. This was more important.

Obi-Wan pulled back slightly to look them both in the face. [I know. I just wish it were different.]

[So do I.] He released Obi-Wan's pony tail and gently ran his fingers through his hair.

[She Saw.]

[Yes.] A pause. [Do you want to talk about it?]

[No. It upsets you and angers me and we get absolutely nowhere.]

Qui-Gon sighed. He didn't like to admit it but Obi-Wan was probably right. Every other time they'd talked about the substance of his mate's Seeings. He could not keep himself from arguing -- with Obi-Wan, with the Force, with Fate. [What can I do to help you then?] he finally asked simply.

[Sleep in your arms for a couple of hours. Maybe read a book. . .]

He smiled and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. [What would you like me to read to you?]

[Nothing. You are going to nap with me. The book is afterwards.]

In response he started pulling Obi-Wan in the direction of the bed. [We should get you out of that tight uniform first.]

[Yes.]

"Much as I love how it looks on you," he teased softly with a faint smile.

"Well, you've seen a lot of it lately." Jacket and outer tunic got tossed onto a chair.

"It has become very familiar." He slowly slipped the inner tunic from his mate's body.

Obi-Wan sighed and stretched. Then he bent over and began undoing the buckles to his boots.

"Sit," he said, kneeling in front of Obi-Wan. "I'll do it."

"On the condition that you let me help you."

He smiled up at him. "I was counting on it."

r'val had curled up on the bed watching them as Obi-Wan settled in the chair and extended one leg. Slowly Qui-Gon undid the buckles and slipped the boot from his mate's foot. He didn't immediately release the foot, instead rubbing it gently.

"Oooh," his mate murmured.

Qui-Gon smiled and kept up the gentle massage. [Feel good?]

"Definitely," Obi-Wan murmured, sliding down slightly in the chair.

He continued for a moment, then rested the foot in his lap and reached for the one still in its boot.

"I said I was going to rest. Came here willingly and everything. Yet you are still conspiring to love me into a something completely not resembling a General or Jedi Knight, are you?"

"I like taking care of you." He shrugged self-effacingly as he pulled off the other boot. "It's a long-held habit I find hard to break."

"Don't ever break it."

He leaned forward and touched his lips to Obi-Wan's. [Breaking it would break me, I think.]

Again that inner sadness filled Obi-Wan and he drew back slightly. [Nap.]

Knowing he was unable to ease that sadness, Qui-Gon offered what he could. Physical comfort. He stood and opened his arms to his mate. The knight slipped off the chair and back into his embrace.

[I love you,] he whispered, steering them both to the bed. [My light.]

[My life,] Obi-Wan intoned it like an oath. [My life, my heart, my Qui-Gon. Always.]

[Always, my love,] he confirmed with a gentle kiss as they both lay down.

Just when he thought Obi-Wan had gone to sleep the mental voice returned. [What is going on with r'val? First he feeds his mate Force energy and now he's using telepathy, not even pretending that we translate him meows and purrs any more.]

[I suspect there is far more to that felinoid than meets the eye. We can discuss it with him later.

Perhaps run some tests.] He stroked Obi-Wan's hair. [After you rest.]

[I don't stop thinking just because I want to. It caught my considerable attention.] The knight almost sounded peeved.

Qui-Gon suppressed the urge to chuckle and gazed upon his mate with fond affection. [I know you don't love.]

Obi-Wan made a grumpy sound and tucked the pillow under his cheek a bit further. [His children help Jayden have happy dreams you know. Send her images.]

[Has t'lya shown any similar abilities? Other than an uncanny knowledge of the location of any cream or tuna within her vicinity?]

[You haven't seen her jump lately, have you?]

[I fear not. She is usually either on your shoulder or curled up with her family when I've seen her lately.]

[Her range has almost double that of your average house felinoid, at least.]

[Interesting.] Absently Qui-Gon resumed stroking his mate's hair. [We'll have to check with Amidala about any historical references to this particular species of felinoid being Force sensitives.]

[Well, I think in t'lya's case the motivation was to keep her paws off the cold floor as much as possible. Or to get to the tuna quickly.]

[Or it could merely be that she has flown since her earliest days and is attempting the feat without a pilot as it were.]

[I've seen her concentrating, trying to float herself without my help when she thinks I'm not watching. It wouldn't surprise me if she or her descendants managed it.]

Qui-Gon started chuckling and soon was laughing outright. [The council is going to go into shock at this.]

[Yes, we're helping a species evolve by example. Councilor Poof is going to have heart palpitations.]

[Master Galia is going to try and insist on some kind of training. I'm certain the conversation will eventually lead to a debate about what they can carry in lieu of light sabers.]

[You realize that r'val is going to argue with the lot of them and he's going to win.]

[Indeed.] He glanced down with more than a bit of pride at the felinoid who was curled up at the bottom of the bed. [He is in possession of a fine and logical mind.]

[Not to mention the generous heart that he shares with us. He owns you so well.] Obi-Wan grinned at him.

He grinned back, a bit ruefully. [Indeed,] he repeated. [t'lya chose well for all of us when she chose him.]

[Not to mention the right color and that perfect fluffy tail.]

[Ah yes. We can't forget the fluffy tail.]

[She's a discerning felinoid.] Now Obi-Wan was snickering.

[She chose you to own after all.]

[I don't know how much choice there was in that.]

[She was barely a ball of fluff.] Qui-Gon smiled in fond remembrance. [And she took one look at you and that was it.]

[I purred at her.]

[Ah, but you were already hers by that time.]

[Well, it's a felinoid. I've always had an extremely high empathy with them.]

[Like calling to like.] A quick nuzzle. [My indolent felinoid.]

[My Jedi Master mattress.] Then Obi-Wan crawled on top of him and snuggled.

[Reduced to a piece of furniture,] he teased, though his arms enfolded his mate gently.

[No! Never.]

Qui-Gon kissed him gently. [If it makes it easier for you to sleep, I have no problem with playing mattress.] To his surprise Obi-Wan just held on tightly and he could feel a suspicious dampness to his tunics where his mate's head was resting. [Obi-Wan?] Surprise and concern in his voice, he tried to raise his mate's head so he could meet his eyes.[Just hold me. Please.]

Qui-Gon immediately tightened his embrace, murmuring words of comfort and love.

[You can't undo knowledge but I dearly wish this was one time I could.]

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask again about the visions, but he stopped himself before the

words passed his lips. Instead he kissed Obi-Wan's forehead and asked, [Would you like me to do for you what you did for Jayden -- bring you good memories?]

[No, just *be* with me. That's what I need.]

[I'm here, love. I'll always be here for you.]

[Yes, you will. Even when. . .] And on that unsettled note Obi-Wan pushed himself into sleep.

It was a long while before Qui-Gon followed, the demons haunting his mate eating at his own well-being.

*************** **end 14th Salvo


	16. Fifteeth Salvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Perhaps.] He looked at the chaos around them critically. [If this is to become a usual occurrence I think we may need to expand the bridge.]
> 
> [Not a usual occurrence. I have no intention of spending enough of my life on the bridge to want to expand it.]
> 
> [The General uniform weighing heavy on you, love?]

WC: 15th Salvo

The bridge crew was in a good mood today. A bit of teasing was going on and Obi-Wan had permitted all of the padawans onto the bridge to practice their felinoid maneuverings. r'val stayed in Qui-Gon's lap, one paw and his tail firmly wrapped around the Jedi Master's arm. It had gotten to the point where even the Captain was directing Anakin in how to do sneak attacks with t'lya. Obi-Wan was just ducking and bobbing around them as he continued on with his tasks, which of course led to even more outrageous reactions. Eventually they had ganged up on him and had the six felinoids ringing his head and mewwing. With that he had surrendered and ordered treats for padawans and felinoids alike.

His mate sidestepped around Kitaara and n'dyn to settle next to Qui-Gon at the observation station. [Time for a strategic retreat.]

Qui-Gon slid an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. [It's good to hear laughter.]

[Yes. We've been out here three months now. It's past time for everyone to laugh again. Maybe we should have Jess bring Jayden.]

[Perhaps.] He looked at the chaos around them critically. [If this is to become a usual occurrence I think we may need to expand the bridge.]

[Not a usual occurrence. I have no intention of spending enough of my life on the bridge to want to expand it.]

[The General uniform weighing heavy on you, love?]

[Not so much that as wishing I didn't have to be the General quite so much.]

[Time for me to drag you off for a break again?]

[Not today, I'm expecting something but tomorrow I think.]

[Another skirmish?] As much pain as Obi-Wan's Seeings had brought him, they had also proved useful for pinpointing where they had to be and when to do the most good.

[It feels like something far more distant. Whatever is happening won't touch us physically, at least not today.]

Qui-Gon frowned as he briefly tried to guess what it might be that Obi-Wan was sensing. But he quickly gave up the effort, taking his own advice and focusing on the moment. Who knew when next they would hear such laughter or have such peace, even if it was transitory?

[So I say we launch an attack of our own and float a few padawans.]

He chuckled softly. [You have a particular target in mind?]

[Well, it's politically incorrect but Kae would be a good target.]

He glanced across the room to where the padawan in question was standing, looking up at the calico y'nel doing lazy circles around her head. [Perhaps,] he agreed. [Ani is the one always talking about flying.]

[Good idea, and then I can steal my felinoid back from him.]

Ani was standing by the pilot's chair, with t'lya doing sweeps and loops above his head, purring and mrring happily.

[Nah. They seem content.] Obi-Wan refuted his own statement.

[That leaves Kitaara,] Qui-Gon said and they both looked in the direction of Obi-Wan's padawan.

[I meant forget the whole idea. We have enough attacks without starting one.]

[An unfortunate truth.]

His lifemate snuggled in closer and watched the mayhem unfold around them. Even in the chaos, everyone heard the loud chime from Rilka's console signaling an incoming message. "Enough! Everyone back to stations. Padawans and kittens off the bridge please." With a gentle kiss his mate extracted himself from the embrace and headed to Rill's console. "I'll take this one."

Rilka gave her seat up to him with only one long look. Qui-Gon wasn't the only one who had noticed the uncanny insight Obi-Wan's visions had given him. She'd done amazing things with the communications codes in the last few months. Everyone on the D'ka had grown increasingly disgusted with the propaganda that had come out of the Republic Senate over the last few months. So Rilka had taken to breaking into the communications to see what else was hidden behind the public broadcasts as well as trying to discern the trends in the Chancellor's speeches.

More and more often they had heard the words about an Empire, led by himself of course, that would be able to fight the army that was tunneling it's way to the great Republic's core. And now there was this communication, one that Obi-Wan was apparently anticipating.

Qui-Gon could feel him gathering his strength and calm before opening the channel. "This is Kenobi of the D'ka."

"Obi!" It was Bant.

"Bant, old friend. How goes your mission?"

An image flickered onto the screen. The bridge was destroyed and you could see she was in a vacuum suit. "Not as well as it could be, crèche mate. We were boarded."

"I know," he said softly, fingers tracing her image on the screen. "How long do you have?"

"Perhaps an hour before the air is deoxygenated." She managed a smile. "Shall we talk?"

"Of course, old friend. Of course."

Qui-Gon could feel his mate's pain, but none of it showed on his face. He could also feel his mate's determination to be there for his friend, to offer what support he could. And to make sure her death was not in vain.

"I'm the only survivor onboard. They thought they'd killed me and have taken everyone else off the ship. I imagine there is a bomb onboard somewhere."

"That does seem to be the usual pattern. Can you tell me of them?"

She leaned forward slightly, shifting on what was left of the seat. The stars and debris floating behind her like some bizarre collage. "They were clones, Obi. All looking alike. I swear there is something familiar about them."

There was a surprised and uneasy murmur from the bridge crew listening in. For Qui-Gon, things he'd glimpsed and felt, both on his own and through leakage of Obi-Wan's visions, suddenly began to make a horrible sense.

"Did any images get captured?"

"Yes, a few. I'll transmit what I can."

"Thank you, Bant. I'm sure it will be a help."

She chuckled weakly. "Always the optimist."

Obi-Wan smiled softly. "To you at least, yes."

"Will you tell my master I lived and died as befits a Jedi?"

"He has no need to be told, old friend. I'm sure he knows."

"True, but tell him anyway."

"Yes, Knight Bant," his mate teased.

"Thank you, Knight Kenobi or should that be Master Kenobi? I hear that Master Yoda finally tricked you into having a padawan."

"He did."

"Excellent. Someone else to learn that kata of yours and keep you out of trouble."

"Yes." Obi-Wan's voice was as calm as ever but now tears were dripping off his cheeks. "I will miss you, my oldest and dearest of friends."

"Look for me in the force, Obi. I'll be there." Now her voice carried a tremor as well. "Stay with me?" Stay with me to the end, she was asking. No one wanted to die alone.

"Certainly. Shall I recite my poetry to you?"

That made her laugh. "That awful stuff about speeders and aerodynamics?"

"It is not awful. At least mine rhymed which was better than your thing about algae."

"Classic forms were adhered to."

And so they managed to banter back and forth until Obi-Wan interrupted it. "Bant, it's time."

She nodded and pulled out her saber, lighting it. The bright haze of the blade glinted off the helmet of her suit. "Goodbye and may the Force be with you."

"And you."

Then there was a brilliant explosion and the screen went dark.

Silence. No one on the bridge spoke or moved. It took Qui-Gon a second himself to shake off the immobility but then he was across the bridge in a flash, kneeling in front his mate.

Obi-Wan's eyes were still on the monitor in front of him. "I think I'll take myself off duty now if no one minds."

"Of course, General," the Captain said softly, and Rill reached out and clasped his shoulder tightly.

"Thank you, sir. Qui-Gon, Rill -- why don't you come with me." He stood and gestured towards the exit.

Exchanging glances with Rill, Qui-Gon and her both followed his mate off the bridge. The first empty room they came to Obi-Wan entered and then locked the door behind them. "The clones, they are Jedi."

"The destroyed temple," Qui-Gon murmured. "That's what they were trying to tell us. That's why they were destroyed."

"This is how they are going to discredit the Jedi. The Chancellor is going to say that we're doing it. Most of the citizens of the republic have no idea how few Jedi there really are. You need to warn the temples. Quietly, Rill."

She nodded. "Right away." She gave him a brief hug. "I'm sorry about your friend," she whispered, then unlocked the door and headed back to the bridge.

"Qui-Gon, there is something else." Obi-Wan's eyes were bleak.

Immediately he pulled his mate into his arms. "What, love?"

"The leader of the clone fleet. It's me."

He froze. "What?"

"From Rian Prime if I had to guess. They made a clone of me. It's probably why I can predict it so well." The tone was as bitter as the winter wind.

The level of that violation took Qui-Gon's breath away. The mind-rape had been bad enough, but this... He tightened his embrace.

"Makes quite a bit of sense, actually. I'm fairly well known, definitely recognizable," Obi-Wan's voice was distant, detached.

"Bant didn't believe it for a moment of course. Though how everyone else will take it I have no idea."

"We will deal with it," Qui-Gon said, though he wasn't sure how.

"Time for me to grow a beard so you can tell us apart then we hunt it down."

"Yes, we will," he agreed fiercely. Though he wasn't worried about ever mistaking the other for his mate. They may have cloned his body, but no one could clone his soul.

Obi-Wan managed a weak smile. "I know you will, my heart. This is so no one shoots me by mistake."

"That would give new meaning to friendly fire."

"Yes." After a long silence his mate spoke again. "It hurts as much as I thought it would. I miss her so already."

"She was a great Jedi and a good friend." He grieved himself for the loss of the always cheerful knight whose heart had been so open. She had always been there for Obi-Wan, something even he could not say.

"I'd like to do a remembrance ceremony for her tonight, before we get so caught up in everything else."

"Will you allow me to join you?" Qui-Gon asked formally.

"I would be honored if you would join me."

"Rest a bit and then we'll set it up."

"Tonight. I'll explain to the clan and then make an announcement to the crew. We need to tell the Captain."

"We will." He stroked Obi-Wan's hair, wanting to impart comfort anyway he could.

"Our quarters then? So I can rest?"

"Yes."

"You know it gets worse, but it won't be for nothing. We'll remember her and all the others that have passed into the Force. Remember them when this is over."

"Yes," Qui-Gon repeated softly. "They will not be forgotten, not when even one Jedi remains."

"Then we rest, so we can carry on their fight." There was a soft chuckle. "My, that sounded pretentious."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "These are pretentious times."

"Yes, they are. Happy times too. Just keep focused on the light, right?"

"Yes. Easier to do sometimes than others, but it is always there."

"Today. . ." Obi-Wan's voice trailed away. "Enough of this. I have things to do."

 

"Yes." He dropped a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead. "And first on the list is rest. And then we'll Remember Bant."

*******************

The training room was more crowded than Qui-Gon could remember seeing it in quite some time. A good portion of the crew that was not on duty had assembled, including all of those that had been on the bridge during Bant's last message. Most of those gathered hadn't known the young knight personally, but the sacrifice she had made and the strength and grace with which she had met her fate had touched them all. That, and he suspected they were also there to support their general. If it hadn't been widely known before that Bant was a childhood friend of Obi-Wan's it certainly was now.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight to honor Knight Bant." Obi-Wan was in his formal Jedi uniform tonight, his Fleet uniform forgotten.

In the front row stood those closest to them, family and clan. Grewllean, Jess and Rilka, all standing straight and solemn. Kae, Kitaara, and Ani standing side by side, faces pale but composed. Jayden in her father's arms, dark eyes wide and serious; she caught the emotions of the moment even if she didn't fully understand the meaning. Even the felinoids gathered nearby unaccustomedly subdued.

"At the temple we have a tradition of remembering those who have passed into the Force with this ceremony. We take this brief time to mourn the loss the mortal form of the fallen and rededicate ourselves to the Light."

The words were familiar to Qui-Gon, and he knew they would become moreso in the future. The sadness in his own heart was more than matched by that he felt from his lifemate and standing beside Obi-Wan, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and laying a hand against his mate's back.

"She would be touched and no doubt a bit embarrassed to be the focus of so much attention. Bant loved being part of a group but excelled at being a leader, even if she never wanted to admit it." Obi-Wan's voice softened now. "An excellent friend."

"An excellent friend," Qui-Gon repeated just as softly. "And an excellent knight."

"Knighted six standard years ago, we managed to keep in touch with letters and twice, we both finagled trips to the same solar system so we could visit. We had planned a trip for her to go to Garos later this year, a sabbatical for her to teach at the temple. Now she will teach by example, one that will be oft repeated in the days ahead."

Sadly true, and Qui-Gon felt the inevitability of that weigh heavily on him, knowing that it weighed even heavier on his mate.

"If we were dirtside, the ceremony would ask that you feel the wind around you, the earth under your feet, and notice those gathered with you, in whatever form they take." He paused and tried to meet the eyes of as many as he could. "So I ask you to imagine what I cannot provide and appreciate all the more what is here."

Silence fell then and Qui-Gon reached out to what was around him friends, colleagues, family, the ship that cradled them and carried them where they needed to go, and beyond the universe with the Force wove through it singing joyfully of its existence to any who would listen.

And right now, that would do.

Obi-Wan then moved through the crowd. Touching a shoulder, a hand, or a cheek as he thanked them for coming privately. Even from where he stood, Qui-Gon could feel the collective support and affection they all had for Obi-Wan and were sharing freely.

And that's all there was. "Thank you. Take a bit of the light that she brought into this universe into your heart and she'll be remembered."

Slowly the room emptied out until only those closest to them remained. Qui-Gon came up and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"More people than I expected."

"Yes. I suspect there would've been more if they hadn't had to be on duty."

"More than that?" Obi-Wan blinked. "Bant would be touched."

"She deserves it." And so do you, he didn't add.

His mate seemed to hear it anyway. "Now for the purely Jedi portion of the evening, love."

He nodded and brushed Obi-Wan's hair back from his face. The others moved closer as well until Obi-Wan was in the center of his family.

"In severe need of a snuggle, am I?"

"'B needs hugs," Jayden said seriously.

Obi-Wan held out his arms. "Then come give me a hug, sweets."

She reached out and Jess handed her over and she immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Obi-Wan's neck. Between her hug and his own hair falling forward, Obi-Wan's face was completely obscured except for the tense line of jaw. "Thank you, Jayden."

"B sad. Jay help."

"I miss my friend, Jayden. That makes me sad."

She pulled back and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "B's friend still here. Jay feel her."

"Yes, she is. All around us in the Force."

"She here," Jayden agreed, smiling at him.

And Qui-Gon sensed...something. A movement, a gathering in the Force. A presence.

[I can't do this, Qui-Gon.] Obi-Wan looked at him beseechingly.

Qui-Gon moved forward and pulled him into his arms, Jayden cradled between them.

[I mean, I really can't do this. Let go.]

Hearing the desperation in his mate's voice, Qui-Gon did just that. Jayden was put into his arms and Obi-Wan headed out of the training room. The presence grew stronger for a moment, tinged with sadness and Qui-Gon heard a familiar voice whisper to him. [I didn't mean to cause him distress. Tell him I that I am still his friend and that I will be here if he needs me. When he's ready.]

"Jay knows. Jay will tell him, fish person."

[Thank you.] Qui-Gon felt Bant's presence grow stronger and concentrate around Jayden in a brief noncorperal hug and then it faded away.

"Jay didn't mean to make B more sad."

Qui-Gon looked down into the child's worried face. "He knows, Jayden. He knows."

"Jay go find B with the mwws. M'ow good at finding things." She slid out of his arms and grabbed the end of r'val's tail.

"Go find B please, M'ow."

r'val hesitated, looking up at Qui-Gon.

"Do you mind if I join you, Jayden?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Fine, but 'On has to walk fast to keep up with Jay and the mwws!" she warned.

"Duly noted."

[Call us if you need us,] Jess sent.

Qui-Gon nodded at him and the others. [I will.]

Jay gave r'val a look and they were off. The felinoid led the way, with Jayden holding onto his tail firmly, Qui-Gon and the other kittens trailing along behind them. It was a testament to how accepted the felinoids and Jayden had become that they didn't even get a second look from the crew that they passed. r'val stopped periodically to sniff and there was a gentle Force probe from the felinoid. Finally he led them all to the shuttle bay, with its huge viewports. Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor, staring out at the stars.

[Love?] Qui-Gon asked even as Jayden crossed the room and stood in front of Obi-Wan.

"Found me already? What a surprise."

"M'ow found 'B. M'ow good at finding things." Jayden held her arms out to Obi-Wan, a mute plea to be pulled into his lap.

It would take a stronger man than that to turn her down. He held out his hands and let her climb into his lap. "Yes, r'val is very good at finding things."

She immediately snuggled in, tiny arms wrapping as far as they could around his waist. "Jay sorry 'B more sad."

"Not your fault, sweets. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Fish person sorry too."

"I'm sure she is."

"Fish person loves 'B. Jay promise tell 'B that."

His eyes closed and his whole body bent under the weight of his grief. "I know, Jayde. I know."

Qui-Gon, who had been standing with the felinoids and watching, moved forward and knelt beside his mate, one arm reaching out and offering his embrace. Obi-Wan looked at him and nodded, grasping the offered fingers tightly. Pulling gently, Qui-Gon brought him into his arms, Jayden once again cradled between them. She reached up and patted Obi-Wan's cheek.

"I just wasn't ready."

"I know, love."

"Can we sit here and look at the stars for a while?"

"Of course." He felt r'val and the others come and join the cuddle, wriggling their way onto his lap, onto Obi-Wan's, even onto Jayden's. Wherever they could find room.

"I've been felinoid-ed," Obi-Wan muttered, smiling a bit in spite of himself.

"Mew mrr," t'lya agreed complacently, snuggling closer.

"Thank you for coming for me."

It was Jayden who answered. "Always, 'B."

"Always for you too."

"Jay know." She patted his cheek again.

And that would be enough.

**********

Debate had raged for three days onboard the D'Ka. Crew and officers alike debating what they could do, what they should do, what the ought to do. The only thing that Obi-Wan had done was force fail the communications system so no one could call out with his express permission. After all everyone knew the war was on. . .

He had let everyone talk themselves out and then before it could get repetitive or turn into factions he had decided. They would go to Alderaan as a free trader known as the Palantha. Qui-Gon had known the ruling family, the Organas for years from his diplomatic dealings and Obi-Wan had made the acquaintance of Bail, the ruler's son. Word had it among the disaffected from the Senate that the Organa's were quietly organizing a few things. It would be an excellent place to go with their information.

They spent the time enroute to the planet, developing their approach; who was going planetside and in what guise. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were going, that much was never in doubt. They had packed Jenan's and Jenai's outfits for just such a situation. Whether anyone else would accompany them was what was being debated. Rill wanted to go, but that meant that Jayden would go and that meant that m'wan was going. Which of course meant, that Rill wasn't going to go. So finally, in full General mode, his Obi-Wan had decided on the landing party. Himself, Qui-Gon, r'val, Jess, Kae, and one of the kittens that hadn't adopted a human yet; v'lyn.

And it was logic even t'lya couldn't argue with. t'lya didn't want to leave her kittens but someone had to keep an eye on the Obi-Wan, so v'lyn chose himself for that Duty. r'val had promised to keep an eye on v'lyn keeping an eye on the Obi-Wan, in between Hunting for that which Should Not Be There.

"Does this mean we get to make up disguises?" Kae asked, eyes bright with anticipation. Despite the seriousness of the purpose of the trip, this was a new experience and she was young enough that in itself was exciting.

"Yes, it does. So, go plot with your master and find something you'll like from the Quartermaster," Obi-Wan answered with a slight smile.

She bounced to her feet. "Can we go now, Master?"

Jess let his hand be taken and found himself being pulled in the direction. "Um...."

"See you later Jess." The General waved.

"You're the one with the artistic eye," Kae was saying as she dragged Jess from the room. "I bet you can pick out the best ensembles..."

Obi-Wan chuckled as the door closed on Jess's woebegone expression. "That is one strong willed padawan."

Rilka grinned. "She's good for him. Doesn't let Jess get away with anything."

"He does need that from time to time."

"Part of a padawan's duty," Ani intoned sonorously, then ruined the effect by laughing.

"And you do it so well, Ani," Obi-Wan murmured.

He grinned. "I do my best. Have to live up to the last padawan after all."

"Now that was uncalled for." Obi-Wan lunged and tickled him.

Ani yelped, then dissolved into shrieks of laughter as he tried to defend and fight back at the same time.

"Now you see why Masters have gray hair," Qui-Gon observed to Rill.

"Obi-Wan has gray hair?"

"If he doesn't, then Kitaara's not doing her job right," Ani managed between giggles.

"I'm doing my job very well, thank you." And then Kitaara leapt into the fray, helping her master tickle Anakin.

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon said politely to Rill then joined in, tickling his lifemate and evening up the sides.

"Ack!"

It continued on for some moments, until they were all lying in a pile of the floor, trying to catch their breaths and stop laughing.

"Oh, that was nice," Obi-Wan panted.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon agreed, out of breath himself. "Thank you, Padawan, for precipitating it."

Ani grinned and waved it off. "No...problem."

Rill just watched from the safety of the couch. "You all needed that."

"Yes." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as he smiled up at her. "You could've joined in."

"No, I do enough of that with Jayden."

"Then I bet you're really really good at it," Ani opined. "Next time, would you be on my side?"

"Of course."

"Good. Thanks."

Qui-Gon smiled and relaxed with a contented sigh back against his lifemate. Yes, they had definitely needed that.

Obi-Wan flopped back against the floor. "I think I'm going to burn this uniform."

"What's brought that decision on?"

"I don't like anything that it stands for anymore."

He reached out and stroked his mate's hair as he answered. "Then I'll help you burn it, if you wish."

"We'll see how it goes. If I do, I'll need to find something else to wear."

"If you get desperate," Rill piped up, "I know of this loincloth..."

"Now that's an idea. The enemy would be laughing too hard to actually attack."

"Depending on the climate, it might be a bit chilly," Qui-Gon mused.

"That's what the cloak is for," Rill explained patiently.

Ani snorted. "So you can flash the enemy."

"You have to admit. It would give time to get a few more shots off at them."

"We'll keep it in reserve as a strategy."

"I'd get more of a tan," Obi-Wan commented.

"Hmmm..." Qui-Gon looked speculatively at his mate's form.

"And you'd have less to take off."

"That too."

"I'll wear it until we decide on something else."

Qui-Gon smiled and moved his face to within inches of Obi-Wan's. "I look forward to it."

"Well then, why don't we see about that now then." Obi-Wan grinned.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Ani said, quickly getting to his feet.

"No, it's not. I'm certainly not going to make love to my master in front of my padawan, Ani. Grant me some semblance of manners."

The teenager blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean-It's just-"

"It makes you uncomfortable," Obi-Wan finished for him and climbed to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some reports."

Qui-Gon reached up and clasped his hand briefly. "I'll start preparations for our landing party."

"Certainly, we make orbit in ten hours." Then Obi-Wan was gone.

"I didn't mean to ruin the mood or drive him off," Ani said, contrite.

"Ani, I haven't seen him laugh since Bant died. It was bound not to last." Rill watched them from her seat.

"You helped give him a moment when he was able to be silly, instead of focusing on all his responsibilities," Qui-Gon told him. "Concentrate on that, instead of the moment's passing."

Ani looked uncertain. "I suppose..." he allowed.

The lieutenant pointed to the cabinet. "I have some chocolate stashed in there if you want to make it up him."

"Thanks, Rill," the padawan said with a grin, crossing the room and kissing her on the cheek before retrieving the chocolate.

"Not a problem. I was saving it for an event just like this."

"Always prepared, aren't you, Rill?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile as Anakin went to make his peace offering.

"I try very hard to be, yes. I even have something in there for you."

He lifted one eyebrow and asked, casually, "Really?"

"Yes, really." She grinned and leaned back, draping her arms across the back of the couch.

Feeling rather like a child waiting for a promised treat he asked, "Am I allowed to look?"

"Are you in need of a pick me up Master Jinn?"

"I believe I am." He tried to look forlorn and hopeful.

"Well, then. . ." She waved her hand towards the cabinet. "On the right hand side, wrapped in silver paper."

Trying not to appear too eager, Qui-Gon got up and retrieved the package from the cupboard.

"You can even open it," she teased.

He bowed towards her. "I am blessed with generous bondmates."

"Like goes to like, Qui."

Qui-Gon smiled and sat on the couch beside her, then began carefully unwrapping the package.

"Now that you have your hands on it, you take your time," she murmured, amused.

The paper fell away to reveal a book. At least five hundred years old and handwritten by one of his favorite philosophers. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Rill, this is..."

"A gift from Jess, Obi-Wan and myself to you. Enjoy it." She slid closer to him and brush a kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you," he finally managed, heartfelt.

"You are quite welcome."

"I have been wanting a copy of this for....well quite some time." He ran his fingers over the cover reverently.

"Yes. Obi-Wan mentioned it, I tracked down this one, and Jess arranged it's delivery."

"You make an excellent team."

"We just know you pretty well. That makes it easy."

"Easy being a relative term." He smiled faintly.

"Well, yes. It was an interesting hunt for that item."

"I would love to hear the tale of the search." He settled in to listen.

"First off that lifemate of yours mentions how you want this text. Goes on and on about how he's listened to you expound for hours about it and that you didn't like the electronic versions." She waved her hand about and imitated Obi-Wan's inflections. "He swears it loses some of its meaning by not seeing it in the original form."

"There is a sense of...history, of connection when one holds something like this. Electronic texts do not share it."

"Yes, that was it exactly. So, then he wandered away, like he always does and I forget about it. Comes back three days later and asks if I've found it yet. Found it? He didn't even tell me the name of the author."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "He has great confidence in your abilities to ferret out any information with a minimum of clues."

"I know. So I sort of faked my answer and said I hadn't had time to look yet and could he please give me the title again."

"And so maintain your mystique." He chuckled again, shaking his head.

"He gave me a look. You know the one. The one that looks like t'lya when the bowls are empty? That one. So I started looking for the text. Took two months and a whole bunch of following leads, with Obi-Wan asking me about it every tenday or so. Finally found the one that you have in your hands now and discovered it was on a planet that wouldn't deal with females."

"Enter Jess into the conspiracy."

"Yes. You and Obi-Wan were up to your Jedi eyeballs in something so I appropriated him to make the arrangements. I was standing outside of the pickup range and told him what to say. Not that he listened. . ."

"He's developing quite a flare for his own brand of diplomacy."

Expressive purple eyebrows rose slightly at that. "If that's what you want to call it. He almost lost the whole thing. Finally though, payment and delivery were arranged. It got here with the last shipment of supplies, forwarded from Garos by my father."

"I am honored you went to all that trouble."

"Qui, my dear friend. Getting the chocolate was trouble, the book was a fun challenge." She smiled at him again.

"I am grateful nonetheless." He brushed the back of a hand lightly against her cheek. "And what can I do to repay you in kind?"

"Bring back something from Alderaan for me and perhaps a toy for Jayden?"

He smiled faintly. "Is there anything in particular you would like or should I surprise you?"

"Surprise me, just don't come back with more felinoids." Her oft repeated refrain.

"Momma!" Could be heard faintly through the door.

"Mew mrr!"

"You've been searched out," he said with a smile.

"The kittens gave me away, I bet. They always do."

"They're quite the little spy network."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "That's an excellent idea. Spy network. I mean, after all who notices the felinoids if they don't want to be noticed."

Qui-Gon considered. There was something that felt...right about the idea. Perhaps this was what their learning about the Force was about.

"They have excellent memories. The chancellor and his army will be questioning what they consider higher-level sentients. I doubt they will even think of our loyal friends."

"It wouldn't be without danger," he pointed out. "It would have to be their decision."

"Of a certainty. I wouldn't presume such a thing of anyone."

"I'll discuss it with r'val and t'lya."

"Mrr!"

"Moooommmmaaaaaa!"

"I think it's time to open the door and be Jaydened."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Allow me." He triggered the door with the Force.

"Momma! 'on!" The child's tone was faintly accusing. "Missed you!"

"Hello Jayden," Qui-Gon greeted her, opening his arms in an invitation to a hug.

She ran forward and into his arms. Jayden had m'wan in her arms, the kitten's back to her front and paws dangling. "Jay and mww looking forever!"

"That long?"

Nodding vigorously she plopped her felinoid into Qui-Gon's lap and climbed up. "Since breakfast."

"You've been very persistent then." He steadied m'wan with one hand and Jayden with the other.

"Jay's special," she agreed. "Momma and 'on talking?"

"Yes, we were."

"About Jay and the mwwws?"

"As a matter of fact, we were talking about the felinoids."

"Mwws are wonderful." She patted m'wan gently. "Good friend to Jays and everyone."

The black kitten purred and rubbed against Jayden's hand.

"Yes, sweet they are." Rill ran her fingers through Jayden's bright hair. "And so are you."

The child grinned at her mother. "Jay's wonderful?"

"Yes, my Jayde is wonderful. Just like her father."

"Da is wonderful," she agreed with a definitive nod. "And 'B. And 'on. And Kae. And Kit. And-"

Rilka laughed. "Everyone is wonderful."

Jayden's smile faded. "Not eve'yone."

Her eyes held that knowing look that signaled Seeing and Qui-Gon quickly moved to break it before it could take full hold. "Your mother gave my padawan some chocolate to share with Obi-Wan. You think maybe she might have some left to share with us?"

"Ooooh. Choc'late. Jay and mwws love choc'late."

Qui-Gon looked at Rill, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm sure Obi won't mind sharing." Leaning over she got out a few pieces. "Chocolate for everyone."

"Thank you, Momma." Jayden stuffed her entire piece in her mouth. "Mmmmm."

Then she started eyeing the piece Qui-Gon was holding. "'on? Going eat?"

"You mean this?" He held up the chocolate.

"Jay eat it for you. No problem."

Rilka grinned. "You had yours already, Jayden."

She pouted. "But Jay still hungry!"

"Obi-Wan has his still, if you hurry."

"'B share?"

"Doesn't Obi-Wan always share with you?"

Jayden quickly scrambled off Qui-Gon's knee. "'Scuse! Bye!" And went dashing off.

m'wan wisely stayed where she was. "Mrr mrrow." No chocolate in her fur, thank you.

Qui-Gon chuckled and petted the small animal.

"Obi-Wan needed some help eating his chocolate anyway," Rill justified.

He nodded. "More help than Ani and Kitaara."

"I think he's going to be lucky to lick his fingers by the time they all finish begging from him."

"It will distract him at least. Which was the point in the first place."

"Which gives us time to get out the loincloth and hide all of his other clothes."

Qui-Gon threw back his head and laughed.

******************

 

*************************************************************

"I thought we were trying not to attract attention." Obi-Wan looked down at his mottled rust and brown colored outfit. Skin tight pants with dark brown boots and a short sleeved shirt, it was a striking image and even Obi-Wan was aware of it this time.

"As ourselves. But those that see us are not going to be thinking Jedi or Generals." Qui-Gon was wearing brighter colors than he usually did when he was in the Jenai persona, a bright blue shirt and black pants, tugged into black boots that had been polished until they shone.

"The loincoth --"

"Would have been far too distracting," Jess finished for him. "Besides, I like how that looks. A blend between Obi-Wan and Jenan without being either one directly."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon agreed, reaching out and brushing back one strand of hair that had escaped from his lifemate's ponytail.

"Well, Jenan and Jenai have been retired for the duration anyway. After Rian Prime I suspect that identity has been compromised." Obi-Wan brushed some non-existent lint off his sleeve. "The green is quite striking on you, Jess."

The knight looked down at himself with a slightly self-conscious smile. "I suppose I hold my own."

His lover's gaze shifted to Kae who was almost vibrating in place at her first 'undercover' mission. "And you look quite striking in the brown and gold, Mistress Kae."

She blushed and smiled shyly.

"We should be able to move about freely without too much trouble," Qui-Gon opined.

"The Captain has decided to stay onboard with Rilka and work out what resupply we can get while we are here."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I'm sure we'll be able to, at the least, negotiate a full load of supplies."

"Yes, and we need to see what everyone else is doing about the Chancellor's plans."

"Shall we take the shuttle down then?"

"Mew!" v'lyn bounced up to the group and leapt into Obi-Wan's arms.

"Now we can go." Obi-Wan gestured to the shuttle.

r'val was already sitting at the hatch, waiting, having performed his usual preflight check for Things That Did Not Belong. He jumped up into Qui-Gon's arms and then climbed onto his shoulder when they reached him. Obi-Wan and Kae continued on to the cockpit, preparing for flight.

"Have you been to Alderaan before?" Qui-Gon asked Jess as they took their seats.

"No, I was never diplomatic enough." Jess grinned.

"I doubt it would've appealed to your master anyway. Too many normals who look at Jedi and see merely another being." He smiled faintly. "That's one of the reasons I've always loved it."

"Then it will be a good place for those than need to hide to blend in."

"Indeed. That is one of the things we will hopefully be arranging."

"Do you really think they are going to help us? Others have not been as. . . forthcoming."

"I do. The Ruling House has always been one to stand by their convictions."

"We could use some of that."

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement. Sometimes lately it had truly felt like the entire galaxy was turning against them.

r'val rubbed his head against Qui-Gon's cheek. {Light will prevail in the end, Lion.}

He nodded again, and reached up to scratch the felinoid's ears. Not even surprised at the stray thought that r'val might be Seeing now.

{One is honored to Know you.} r'val purred and settled down for the ride to the surface.

The deck vibrated as the engines started and Obi-Wan and Kae took them out of the D'ka, heading down to the planet below.

Qui-Gon nodded, reaching up and steadying r'val on his shoulder. "Walk or rent a transport?"

"Walking is considered far more acceptable, otherwise you imply you are in a hurry."

He smiled faintly at the role reversal of his former apprentice telling him etiquette. "Good point, lover," he said softly, letting his affection show in his gaze as he looked at Obi-Wan.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan blushed and concentrated on keeping the kitten in view.

He sent a brief mental caress then turned to Jess and Kae. "It's not that far a walk, but you'll get to see a bit of the planet on the way."

Kae grinned and began sauntering, her chosen role a bit of a showoff. "Excellent."

Her master chuckled as he fell in step with Qui-Gon. "She's throwing herself into this," Jess said with an indulgent smile.

"Her first undercover mission," Qui-Gon replied. "Don't all padawans?"

"Yes, I even managed a bit with Master Orath on our one and only undercover mission."

"There sounds like there is a story there."

"My family were farmers. I thought that sounded like a good cover, since I wasn't exactly Jedi material or at least I didn't think so." Jess shrugged. "And I thought that meant I wouldn't have to take a bath."

Qui-Gon let his mouth twitch up into a smile. "I'm sure that went over well with Orath."

The knight's eyes brightened. "Oh yes. Worked like a charm. He didn't come near me for almost a week."

"I'm surprised you ever started bathing again."

That made Jess laugh out loud. "I was making my own eyes water at the smell."

"That would be a problem, yes." Qui-Gon chuckled. "Remind me to tell you about the year Master Yoda trained me on Dagobah sometime."

"I will."

Obi-Wan, Kae and the kittens had gotten a bit ahead of them. v'lyn leading the way with his bouncing investigations and his sister y'nel bouncing in another direction. Finally Obi-Wan caught them both and tucked one under each arm, ignoring the muttered complaints.

Qui-Gon felt the sigh that went through r'val at the antics of his offspring. "They are young," he told the felinoid softly. "They'll learn restraint all too soon."

They had made it to the diplomatic section of the palace. Obi-Wan presented their false IDs and they were escorted to an outdoor garden that had dozens of tiny fountains in it.

"It's lovely," Jess murmured, and Qui-Gon could practically see the man memorizing the place to sketch later.

Kae settled on the edge of one, dipping her fingers in the water. "I like it here already."

"Alderaanians take all their arts seriously," he replied. "Even landscaping." And whoever had been responsible for this place was a true master.

Jess wasn't the only one memorizing. A few fountains in the gardens at the Garos temples, strategically placed... Obi-Wan smiled and handed over the holo recorder.

He took it with a slightly abashed smile. "I'm that transparent?"

"You and Jess both."

Obi-Wan gestured to where Kae was digging a small sketchpad and pencil from her pocket.

With a chuckle, he leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "We are both very lucky to be known so well."

"Love does strange things to you." Obi-Wan smiled and turned his head in the direction of the entrance. "And here comes the heir apparent now."

Qui-Gon followed his gaze to see Bail Organa coming towards him, dressed in the royal house's colors, dark hair pulled back. "Your highness," Qui-Gon greeted him, with a formal bow.

"Master Jinn, it's been too long."

"It has indeed. I wish it could be under more pleasant circumstances."

"Well, it isn't as dire as that yet and we have good news for you."

"Good news would be most greatly appreciated."

"Well, we've managed to get organized and get the best of the libraries copied and hidden away. We also have been misplacing members of your order on a regular basis."

"You have been busy," Qui-Gon said, with a genuine smile. It just felt so good to have something go right for a change.

"Yes, and before you go I have a list of places you can stop and get supplies. We're also systematically destroying all records of the smaller temples. It won't stop this 'Empire' for long, but it should buy us some time."

It was all they had come here to ask for, and more. "Thank you."

"What else can Alderaan and its people do for the Jedi?" Bail fretted. "It is so little, what we have managed to do. Not half of what I wanted done before you arrived."

He offered Bail his hand. "You are a wonderful friend, Bail. We are lucky to have you as an ally."

Bail accepted the clasp of hands. "We'll see if I can live up to my part of the bargain, Master Jinn."

"I have no doubts."

That brought a faint smile to the younger Organa's face. "That makes one of us."

"Let me introduce you to the others with us." He gestured Kae and Jess over.

"If I read the records right, that would be Knight Lashar, yes? I don't know the lovely lady."

Kae blushed at the compliment as Jess spoke up. "This is my padawan, Kae G'tal. It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Good to meet you, Knight Lashar. You've done quite well the last few years. Lady Kae, a pleasure to meet you."

She blushed even more but returned the greeting in a steady clear voice.

"Mrr," r'val reminded, the felinoid equivalent of clearing the throat.

Smiling, Qui-Gon reached up and petted him. "And this handsome fellow is r'val."

"Stunning color for a . . .felinoid isn't it?" Bail stepped closer to get a look at r'val.

"Yes," he replied as r'val politely mewed a greeting. "Naboian. The other two are his offspring, y'nel and v'nyl." He nodded at each kitten in turn.

"Most exceptional. I've always liked them and father insisted I was too busy." Bail grinned and brushed a fingertip over each kitten. "Like he wasn't busy with me and mother."

y'nel echoed her father's polite greeting, while v'nyl took the caress as an invitation to play and pounced on Bail's finger.

The Prince's face lit up in a genuine smile. "Aren't you friendly."

v'nyl purred and wrapped all four paws around Bail's hand, gnawing on his finger.

"All right, moderately friendly in an attack sort of way."

"He's rather...excitable," Kae offered, stopping and picking y'nel up.

"I can see that." Bail tried pulling back his hand only to have v'lyn follow it and try crawling into his lap.

"I think you've made a friend," Qui-Gon observed.

"Apparently." The prince stood, leaving the kitten on the ground, trying to leap upwards. "Is this typical?"

"It is when they've decided that you're theirs." Kae grinned.

"Theirs?" Bail asked, bewildered.

"When they choose an owner," she elaborated.

"Chose an owner." He blinked and watched the kitten leap again for him. "Oh. Oh! Chose an owner."

"Mrow!" v'lyn said demandingly, leaping again. "Mew mrrow!"

"You better pick him up before he shreds you pants, Bail." Obi-Wan grinned and floated the kittenupwards so he was eye level with the prince.

"Mrr. Mrr mew mrr mrr mrrow."

"Huh?" Bail asked as he gingerly took the kitten into his hands.

"Hallo. Stop being stupid and hold me is the rough translation. Ow!" Obi-Wan rubbed his shoulder where Kae had smacked him. "But that's what he said. More or less."

v'lyn meanwhile had started purring so hard he was vibrating and was snuggling against Bail's chest.

"The last one of the litter to find their human. You are quite lucky, my friend."

Bail looked up, slightly dazed. "He's wonderful."

"I think you'll get along well together," Qui-Gon observed, smiling.

"Obi, you must inform me of everything I need to do for him." Bail looked around sharply. "Come. The rest of you have the run of the gardens for the day. We'll meet up with you at dinner."

Obi-Wan blinked then stood. "Of course, highness. Master, if you will excuse me?"

Feeling a strange sense of deja vous, remembering similar conversations with these two in the past, Qui-Gon simply nodded. "Of course, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan quickly made his way to the prince's side and they headed to the main palace. Bail could be heard asking questions and chatting with his new felinoid as they moved out of range.

"That was *weird*," Kae muttered then blushed. "Sorry, masters."

"Never be afraid to speak your mind when it's just us, padawan," Jess told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not nice to point out that the future ruler of this planet and a powerful ally seems a bit intense in his interests and treats people a bit offhandedly."

"Part of that is due to his upbringing," Qui-Gon explained. "He was trained from almost birth to be a ruler, just as we're trained to be Jedi."

"Well, it's still weird." Kae shrugged. "t'lya is going to have a fit."

r'val stretched and jumped down from Qui-Gon's shoulder. He mrred softly, saying he would take care of his t'lya. The kits had to make their own choices.

"You can tell her then. Should we go see what is down that way?" Kae gestured to y'nel and wandered that way.

"We seemed to have been left on our own," Qui-Gon observed.

"Or we can follow them." Contrary to that statement though, Jess settled on the edge of one bench.

"A few moments to take in the garden perhaps."

"Yes. A place like this should be relished." He looked down with a smile to the holo recorder Obi-Wan had handed him. "As we both seemed to have been reminded."

Jess smiled. "Then let's take advantage of it." ******************* Imperial News Brief

Things were quite confusing here on Coruscant for the last few weeks. There was an apparent misunderstanding on the part of some of the eyewitnesses to key battles. The rumor that our beloved army actually joined *with* the enemy is completely false. Certain units were mistaken in the heat of battle. The Chancellor assures me that no such thing occurred. Unfortunately in all the confusion several civilian populations were caught between the two forces and wiped out. The Jedi Order came under suspicion after several of the key leaders were caught by our intelligence forces. Leaders that bear a great resemblance to known Jedi.

In retaliation for the henious actions that the enemy had taken on some of their families and homes, the Imperial Units attacked and razed to the ground two of the largest Jedi temples.

Coruscant and Dantooine. The units were reined in quickly, but not soon enough to save the populations of either place of dubious study. Currently the Jedi are under investigation by the new Imperial Intelligence Branch. More news as it becomes clear.

*******************************

The stars still looked the same.

The idle thought crossed Qui-Gon's mind as he stood there looking out the viewport in the D'ka's observation lounge. So many deaths, so much destruction... His entire universe had changed. It didn't seem right that the universe around him still looked the same. He hadn't needed to hear the news reports to know what had happened. He had felt it. Every friend, every Jedi, he had felt when they had died. Even he wasn't usually that sensitive, but this had just been so huge, so horrible, it had cried out halfway across the galaxy. And all he could do was bear mute witness.

Too far away to get there in time to help and even if they hadn't been, what would they have been able to do to stop it once it had started? The others had felt some of the same, but he was the oldest. He had the most connections, the most bonds at the temple. Bonds that had all been ripped away in a single afternoon. It was like a slowly draining wound, pulling him down. And the official news briefs only told a part of the story though. Most of the clones had died, slaughtered by Palpatine's fleet, that was true. Allies that had been double-crossed and then slaughtered. Slaughtered the way the Jedi had been slaughtered. Both groups had seen it coming, and according to the Chancellor, both groups had deserved it.

It wouldn't be long before he announced the Jedi had been behind the whole thing and the bounty hunting began officially. Unofficially it had already. Jedi that had been out on missions, those that hadn't keeled over from shock, were disappearing. Not disappearing into one of Bail's safe havens, but disappearing only to reappear in holding cells, wearing Force inhibitors.

The confessions of collusion would be next. Wrung out of unwilling bodies, bent and battered by pain and torture. And that haunted Qui-Gon's thoughts as much or more than those that had already passed into the Force. Those that had died at least were out of their enemies reach. But those that had been captured...

They were doing all they could to contact those Jedi still out of the grip of their enemies, letting them know where the safe havens were and giving them what assistance they could to get there. But all too often they would be too late. And every time they were, something in Qui-Gon's heart dimmed a little more. Everyone was working at a feverish pace, mistakes were beginning to happen. Things just kept going faster and faster.

And he hurt and the stars hadn't changed.

The sound of a soft step reminded him that there were other things that hadn't changed. Things that made everything a little more bearable. "Hello, Obi-Wan."

"Hello Qui-Gon. Star gazing again?"

"Yes. Though it doesn't bring the same comfort it used to." He turned and held out a hand to his lifemate.

"But they are a part of those stars now. You see your friends more often." Obi-Wan's hands closed around his, warm and strong.

"Too many friends are out there now."

"Yes, but not all of them."

"No." He pulled Obi-Wan to him and wrapped his arms around him with a sigh. "Not all of them." It was one of the things that kept him fighting, kept him struggling against the Dark.

"The crew wants to make a raid against Rian Prime." Where the Jedi were being held. A large part of Qui-Gon wanted to agree immediately, but knew it was more complicated than just their desire to help. "What did you tell them?"

"That I would see what I could do."

"It would be extremely risky."

"I'm not exactly looking forward to going back there myself."

Qui-Gon tightened his embrace, Obi-Wan's ordeal and his slow recovery flashing through his mind.

"It wasn't our most successful mission."

"It was too successful, I think."

"And we're going back." It wasn't a question, he could feel his lover's resolve to do this, a match to his own.

"It will break what thin cover we have managed to retain. The D'Ka will have to completely disappear for at least six months."

"We are perilously close to having to do so already."

"I need to sit down with Rilka and plan out the whole thing or we'll go down in flames trying to rescue our brethren."

"We will succeed." He leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan's. "We have to," he whispered. He couldn't let himself believe otherwise, and the Force singing through him cemented his belief.

"We have another problem. Anakin is convinced that Queen Amidala is in danger."

"Have you Seen anything?"

"Vague images, nothing solid. Ani is convinced though."

"And he wants to go to Naboo." Knowing his padawan, that was a foregone conclusion.

"The question is whether we let him or he vanishes between here and Rian."

"Perhaps we can contact Bail, get the word out to some of the Jedi who have gone to ground. Have them get to Amidala and get her to safety."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You need to talk to him. He's about to bolt."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I fear I've been neglecting my duties as his master, once again." Something that had happened far too often during Ani's apprenticeship.

"It's a war. Many of your closest friends and associates have passed away. He understands."

"He has had to understand far too much in his apprenticeship. It is a credit to him that he has."

"You are being too hard on yourself." Obi-Wan's expression brightened. "We've heard from Bail and v'lyn. They are doing well and have relocated a dozen more knights and initiates."

A little of the miasma that clouded Qui-Gon's heart lifted at that. "Good. He has been Forcesent during this catastrophe."

"Yes. I think he is what is going to save the Order, really."

"He and others like him. Jedi and non-Jedi alike, we are all interdependent. That is something the Order has lost sight of."

"Had, master," Obi-Wan corrected gently.

"Had," he repeated in a soft voice, the horror of what had happened washing over him again. What remained of the Order was definitely having the lessons of interdependence driven home.

Obi-Wan just waited and watched until he was again cognizant of his surroundings. "I'm sorry."

He waved away the apology. "It is the nature of trauma to keep coming to light again and again. The mind and the soul's way of dealing with it a little at a time."

"I know, I just wish I had not been that reminder. It hurts to see you in pain like this."

"You're in pain, too." He brushed the back of his fingers against Obi-Wan's cheek.

"True."

"And I have not been letting us face and deal with it together." With a sigh, he leaned in until his forehead touched his lover's.

"We've been a little busy." Fingers threaded into his hair and gently massaged his scalp.

Qui-Gon's eyes closed at the feel, muscles relaxing at the attention. "Feels good."

He could feel humor and warmth wash through the bond as the impromptu massage continued. He sent back his own warm affection, relaxing even more and giving himself fully over to Obi-Wan's touch. Forgetting, if only for the moment.

**********

Anakin was in the converted hold, the one they used for katas when Qui-Gon caught up to him. Moving silently through an open handed form, the padawan was taking each move slowly and carefully. Qui-Gon stood and watched him, noting how much polish and finesse Anakin was putting into each move. It was a breathtaking display of control and skill and a reminder at just how far he'd come since Qui-Gon had met a young slave on Tatooine.

Ani came to a stop and bowed to his master. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, Padawan." He paused. "That was a wonderful performance you've just completed."

Anakin seemed startled and pleased by that unexpected bit of praise. "Thank you, master."

"You've grown into a fine young man, Ani. I'm proud of you."

Anakin bowed slightly. "It's been an honor to have you as a teacher, Master Qui-Gon."

He laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "The honor has been and continues to be mine." He smiled faintly. "We need to talk Ani."

"Certainly."

"Obi-Wan told me you're worried about Amidala."

"I am. The Chancellor is going to turn his attention to her soon. It's too dangerous on Naboo."

Qui-Gon nodded seriously. "I can't tell you you're worrying for nothing. I wish I could."

"I'd like to go to Naboo and take her to Garos."

"Do you think she'll go? Leave her people?"

Anakin sighed and hung his head. "I don't know. She won't answer my letters if I mention it."

"It's hard to see someone you care about in danger." He reached out and stroked Ani's hair.

"We are meant to be together, master! Like you and Master Obi-Wan are."

"Then you have to respect her and her decisions, Anakin. She isn't going to leave her people unless there is no other choice."

"I want to go. At least talk to her face to face."

Qui-Gon looked at him steadily, assessingly. "Obi-Wan told you of the raid?"

Anakin gaped at him. "We're actually going to do that?"

He nodded. "Obi-Wan and Rill are conspiring on a plan of attack."

"Oh." The boy-man thought for a long moment. "My heart says that I should go to Amidala but I will stay."

"Thank you," he said softly, proud of his padawan all over again.

"I will contact Bail and see about having someone check on Amidala. And when the raid is done, we can discuss going to Naboo again."

Anakin nodded stiffly. "As you wish, master."

Qui-Gon opened his arms, offering a hug. "The right path is often the most difficult, my padawan. But I promise you, if it is in our power we will not let anything happen to Amidala."

Anakin stepped into the hug, holding on tightly. "Thank you. I know we will but it's still so hard."

"I know. Loving someone is scary."

"Sometimes I wonder if we are meant to be together, but when I am with her everything is so *right*."

He had to suppress a smile at the earnestness in Ani's voice. But the feelings he was describing were very familiar. "I felt much the same when Obi-Wan and I were falling in love."

"When you couldn't tell him?"

He nodded. "I vacillated between certainty that we would be together and equal certainty that it would be the ruin of us both." He smiled faintly at the memories of that time, able to do so now that he had time and distance and Obi-Wan.

"That must have been really hard."

"It was. And yet, it was the easiest thing I'd ever did. Falling in love was as natural as breathing." He caught Ani's eye and smiled again. "I suspect you know about that too."

"From the moment I met her." Anakin smiled brilliantly. "And it's only gotten better since then."

"Treasure that, Anakin. Not everyone gets to experience it."

"Oh, I do."

Qui-Gon nodded again, then stepped back and laid a hand on Ani's shoulder. "Now, my Padawan, how about some sparring?" ************

Everything was in ready, everyone was in position. It was time. Intelligence data pointed to a small estate on the far side of the planet from their previous visit. Owned and run by the same group that had captured Obi-Wan before and used his body for torture, and later, cloning. They had been there three weeks. Anakin and Kae had been working as couriers in the area, doing surveillance and learning the patterns that the rest of the group would need to know.

Jess had wrangled his way into a job as a bouncer at a relatively clean club nearby, where some of the guards were known to relax. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had remained on the D'Ka, making sure that there was no chance of blowing the cover. Obi-Wan especially would be well known by the group here, unfortunately.

Kitaara had coordinated the different teams. Her last master had died here and she had no interest in ever setting foot on the cursed planet again. Qui-Gon had sat down with Obi-Wan and Rilka with the information the others had gathered and planned the actual raid. It was decided they would go in at dawn, when the guards changed shifts. A hard and fast hit.

Thanks to Rill's research over the last year, they had the ability to jam their enemy's communications for a short time. So they wouldn't have to deal with reinforcements if they moved fast enough.

On a personal note, Obi-Wan's beard had grown in, keeping it trimmed close to his face, his lifemate looked very different with it. Jayden hated it. "B no fuzz," she insisted over and over, tugging on it. "On have fuzz."

"Obi-Wan has to have fuzz for a little while," Qui-Gon continued to tell her, as did the others. It did nothing to soften up Jayden's insistence that it was wrong.

For himself, it was taking some getting used to. It wasn't that the beard looked bad on Obi-Wan, it was just in Qui-Gon's mind his image of his lifemate was still clean-shaven and he had to suppress a little start of surprise every time he turned to look at him.

"I need to look different from him," Obi-Wan pleaded. Different than the clone they still suspected was wreaking havoc somewhere.

"I know, love," Qui-Gon responded, wrapping his arms around his lifemate. "And it is very...distinguished. I just need time to get used to it."

"You hate it."

"I don't hate it." He ran his fingers over the beard in question. "It's just...not the image of you I have in my mind."

"Just until this is over." The knight wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Then I am hunting the abomination down."

Qui-Gon kissed his forehead. "We will hunt him down."

"How many have they captured because the clones wear the faces of friends?"

He shivered at the thought. "Too many," he said softly. "But the knowledge is two-edged. They will make us distrust ourselves."

"We need to fix that."

"Have all of us grow beards?" Qui-Gon suggested with a faint smile.

Obi-Wan chuckled weakly. "Well, the chancellor did most of the work for us."

The humor however slight, faded at that. "There is nothing that says he can't recreate what he has destroyed." The possibility haunted Qui-Gon's dreams, along with the other horrors that have happened.

"There is no word on where they are...grown." The last word was said with a depth of disgust he'd rarely heard out of his Obi-Wan.

"No, not yet." Qui-Gon wasn't going to admit that there might never be. Someone must know where it was. There would find that person and find out what they knew.

Kitaara stepped up to them, where they were staring out the view port of the bridge. "It's time, masters."

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan's padawan. "Thank you, Kitaara," he said softly.

Obi-Wan tugged on the black leather gloves and pulled up the hood of his cloak. "Time to go play our dangerous games."

"Yes." He pulled up his own hood. [Are you ready for this,] he asked his lover, not concerned that Obi-Wan wouldn't do what was required, but about his mental and emotional state. This place held demons for them both and the clone angle was added stress they didn't need.

[Many, many long chats with Grewllean have helped, love.] Obi-Wan settled into his persona.

[I am glad. But do not forget, I am here if you need me.]

[Between you and the felinoid lurking in my hood I am not likely to forget.]

t'lya had even let someone dye her fur black so she could go with him. Qui-Gon's lips quirked up in a faint smile as he remembered that discussion, Obi-Wan trying to say no and t'lya standing in front of him and looking up at him, refusing to be left behind. Then she had gone rooting through the new uniforms, trying to rub black dye into her fur. That determination and devotion was something that Obi-Wan couldn't gainsay. He'd scooped his felinoid up and gruffly said if t'lya wanted to dye her fur, she better do it right. Only Qui-Gon had felt how much that had meant to his mate.

So now Obi-Wan was going down to the surface in and going to bluff his way into the estate and hopefully all the way to the prisoners. The rest of them were playing his entourage. If things went according to plan, they wouldn't have to fight until they'd actually reached the prisoners. If not, well they weren't leaving without the captured Jedi.

One way or the other.

Obi-Wan was determined to bring the place down around their heads when it was over. And Qui-Gon was equally determined to do so. They might not have been able to do anything to stop what had happened on Coruscant but this, rescuing these Jedi, this they could do. And Qui-Gon was aware he was focusing all of his being on doing just that.

Everything started happening really fast.

They landed just outside the compound. Obi-Wan striding off the ramp like he owned the place, which in a very twisted sense of the universe, he did. With a callousness that came far too easily in the pre-dawn light Obi-Wan started snapping off orders. Called the General by the few people awake in the compound at that hour, they bowed, scraped and did their best to stay out of his way.

The Jedi that had been captured were led into the courtyard, some wore collars, and some did not. The injured being held up by those who were in better shape. Anakin and Kae had snuck over the wall in all the confusion. Bright lights centered on the prisoners, casting long shadows elsewhere in the estate. Shadows that Jess was taking advantage of to subdue the guards, as well as directing the two padawans to open exits and cause more confusion.

Some part of Qui-Gon's mind was keeping track of these covert operatives, the bonds he had letting him keep at least cursory contact. The rest of his awareness was focused on the guards around them and on his mate who was now walking up and down the rows of prisoners.

[Transport ready?]

Qui-Gon glanced casually in that direction. [Yes.]

[Then let's do this.] The General ordered the prisoners onto the transport. Using the excuse that there was a new, better place to hold them, his mate taunted prisoners and guards alike.

"Stop!" A voice called out from the entrance to the building. A voice that had haunted Qui-Gon's dreams. Because it had haunted Obi-Wan's. The telepath.

It felt like ice water had been poured into the bond for one heartbreaking second. His lifemate didn't even pause, he ordered the prisoners into movement again then turned and began to close the distance between him and the enemy. Without conscious thought Qui-Gon was in motion as well, his speed and angle such that he would reach the telepath a few seconds before his mate. He didn't think about what he would do then.

Grey-green skin looked sickly under the harsh white lights, the huge pupiless eyes watched as they closed in on him. Then the mental attack began. Throwing images of Obi-Wan screaming and bleeding at his feet. They didn't have the effect the telepath had probably hoped for; with Obi-Wan's presence bright and clear and raging in his mind and soul, Qui-Gon had no trouble stepping right through the illusions. All it did was make his resolution colder, more implacable.

And he kept coming.

Next was the image he had used to break his mate the first time. That look of shock and pain when Jenai wouldn't untie Jenan, that moment of doubt. It hurt, Qui-Gon suspected it always would, but he didn't let it paralyze him. The memories of the hard won recovery, especially of Jenan's face when they bonded, the trust and love it held, helped diffuse some of the power of the vision the telepath was throwing at him. Qui-Gon felt a predatory smile come to his face as he continued advancing.

Behind him he could hear the prisoners boarding the shuttles, the first one taking off already. The small part of his brain not focused on the telepath in front of him exalted in that, but most of Qui-Gon's attention was centered on the alien that was now coming into saber reach.

[That will give us away,] Obi-Wan growled softly.

He stopped himself from reaching for his weapon was a convulsive jerk. [There are other ways of doing this,] he agreed, stepping even closer.

[Like ripping his head from his shoulders.]

[Or choking the life out of him slowly.]

[We could take him with us. I'm sure he has information we need.]

Like the cloning center. Making a quick decision, Qui-Gon moved with Force enhanced speed and knocked the telepath out, catching him before he could fall to the ground. Obi-Wan caught him on the other side and they made a show of 'helping' the telepath walk towards the shuttle. The prisoners were ahead of them now. Another shuttle took off in the brightening light, Jess piloting that one. One left in the courtyard and they were headed for it. Anakin and Kae were somewhere behind them.

Qui-Gon turned his head slightly to see them exiting the building behind them. [Hurry, padawan,] he sent to Ani, knowing he would relay to Kae.

[Of course, master. I'm not fond of the hospitality.]

Everyone was on board but them now. That's when it all started to go wrong. They were up the ramp and nearly aboard when the alarm went off. Turning, Qui-Gon could see guards running from both the building and the outside. Cutting off Ani and Kae from the transport.

[Go!] The two turned and began attacking the guards.

He hesitated, but knew he had to obey. They had to go, had to get the telepath somewhere they could question him. Even if it meant leaving Ani and Kae behind.

[We'll be back,] he promised his padawan and himself.

[Of course you will, master. After all I haven't polished your boots yet this week.]

He smiled weakly. [I thought they were a bit dull.]

[Indeed. See you at nightfall.] Then there were gone from sight and the shuttle was powering up around him. And they were up and away, leaving the padawans behind and below them.

Obi-Wan dropped the telepath to the floor and pulled back the hood to his cloak. Reaching out to the nearest Jedi with a Force collar, he grabbed it and placed it around the neck of the telepath. "There."

Qui-Gon pushed his own hood back. "We'll turn him over to Grewlii when we get back." The healer would be able to come up with something to suppress the telepath's abilities more fully.

"Not yet. I want to Read him first."

"Obi-Wan, are you sure that's something you should be doing?" He didn't want to question his abilities, but his protective instincts were such that he had to ask.

"I deserve that much after what he did to me. It will wait however, until the padawans are back on board." Then his lifemate headed in the direction of the cockpit without so much as a glance at anyone.

Qui-Gon stayed with the rescued Jedi, removing collars and reassuring them that they had indeed been rescued. They would be aboard the D'Ka long enough to regain their health and then would be scattered again, to Bail's safe havens. When he could feel the shuttle slowing in preparation to docking, Qui-Gon went forward to join his lover. Obi-Wan had stripped off the black cloak and tunic and was methodically cutting them into small pieces with his saber set on low. t'lya was sitting on the back of one of the chairs watching him with large solemn eyes.

"Should I add my cloak?" Qui-Gon asked quietly as he stepped up, one hand reaching out to pat the felinoid.

"Only if you want to."

Silently Qui-Gon removed his cloak and held it out to the knight. Obi-Wan began slicing it into tiny strips, the cloth sizzling with each cut. There was a certain amount of catharsis, watching the disguise being destroyed. It wasn't an outlet for all of the conflicted emotions Qui-Gon was having but it did help a bit. By the time they docked the fabric was a pile of smoking scraps.

Qui-Gon waited until his lover had deactivated his saber, then stepped forward, offering his embrace. Obi-Wan sighed and buried his face in Qui-Gon's tunic. [And this is far from over. We need to plan the rescue.]

[Yes.] The only thing that was keeping Qui-Gon from turning around immediately and going back was the strong training bond that let him no that Ani was still alive, uninjured and uncaptured.

[Let's get everyone off loaded and call a meeting.]

Qui-Gon nodded, holding Obi-Wan one more moment before letting go. Carefully holding the felinoid to his chest, he waited until the medical personnel had gotten everyone off the shuttle before debarking. Jess was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp, with Rill. Both had solemn worried expressions. "Kae and Ani-?"

"Still on the planet. Alive, free, and wreaking havoc." Qui-Gon managed a faint smile. "I fear for the planet if we don't get them back soon."

"I need to go check on something and change out of these clothes. Then we'll plan....something." Obi-Wan threw one hand up in the air then stalked off toward their quarters, muttering to t'lya.

Qui-Gon nodded then followed Obi-Wan. His lifemate was grumbling, growling and basically ranting at anyone who came into verbal range. t'lya listened and occasionally mewed a comment back to him, tail flicking back and forth around the trim waist. Qui-Gon followed quietly, waiting for Obi-Wan to wind down. Or explode.

The black under tunic got ripped off in a corridor intersection and handed to a mystified crewman. The boots were pulled off and tossed in a refuse chute. Watching, Qui-Gon wondered if Obi-Wan was going to strip down to the skin as they were walking. Obi-Wan paused in an alcove, floating t'lya so both his hands were free, and stripped off the pants. Blue racing shorts that left nothing to the imagination were all that the knight had on now. The general had insisted on that one deviation to the uniform, not wanting the detested material any closer to him than he had to.

The shorts had brought mixed feelings out in Qui-Gon; while he couldn't debate that his mate looked good in them, they reminded him too much of the hoverball game and the outfit Obi-Wan had been wearing when he had been taken the last time they had been here. Those had been black and these were electric blue, but still. . .

Obi-Wan had taken pains not to wear them around Qui-Gon since then, but apparently he had reached his limit today. Not that Qui-Gon didn't sympathize. That was why he hadn't said anything. The things he had to still deal with shouldn't make things harder for his mate.

Felinoid once more in his arms, the pants were stuffed into an airlock and then it was cycled.

"Hopefully they won't end up on some ship's view port," Qui-Gon commented dryly. Testing how much space Obi-Wan still needed.

"There are people who could use the cheering up."

"Indeed." He moved closer, resting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"So," his mate paused for a long moment, sighing. "I need to get some clothes back on."

"And I need to change as well. Back to our quarters?"

"I was hoping for a kata first, but we don't have the time."

Not with Ani and Kae still in danger's way. "When we get them back," he promised.

"When we get them back I'm going to run them both around the training room until the drop. They should have been faster. We should have done something different. Something!" With that Obi-Wan was off and ranting again, this time with Qui-Gon's hand held in his.

Qui-Gon listened, interjecting an appropriate comment when needed. As long as Obi-Wan was talking he would be all right. It was when he got silent that it was dangerous. He ranted right through changing into a set of cream leathers that were cut similar to his formal Jedi whites. Only pausing verbally when the silk shirt was pulled over his head, and even then it continued over the bond. And then the depilatory came out and got rid of the hated beard. 'Even if it did scare the Jedi they just rescued their Force-sense should tell them who they are looking at.'

"Indeed." He reached out and ran a finger along the newly visible jaw, not able to keep from smiling faintly. [My Obi-Wan.]

[Yours.]

He leaned in and kissed him gently. "I really didn't hate the beard, but this is how I always picture you."

"Then you are going to have a problem finding me in about twenty years when my hair is gray and white."

Qui-Gon leaned his forehead against his mate's. "I will always know you, love. I will always find you."

"Thank you. Now, are you changing?"

Nodding, he let go of his mate and began stripping off the uniform that had been his disguise. Obi-Wan laid out a clean Jedi uniform for him. Due reverence given to each piece.

"Thank you," he said softly, touching Obi-Wan's cheek before turning to the clothes and dressing.

Pulling out his commlink, a meeting was called for their core group. They made their way to the small lounge they had set aside for such meetings hand in hand.

"So, anyone heard anything new while I went through my personal makeover?" Obi-Wan asked.

Rill opened her mouth but then her commlink beeped. She listened for a moment and then grinned. "Perhaps we should wait until the others can join us."

"Others?" His mate's voice rose hopefully.

Qui-Gon didn't need to hear the answer; the elation over the training bond he had with Ani told him who it was. A glance at the sudden relief in Jess's eyes confirmed that Kae was broadcasting just as strongly.

"How long?" Obi-Wan turned and poked him.

Closing his eyes and judging the rate the distance between them was closing. "Twenty minutes?" he guessed.

Pulling the image from his mind of the ship the padawans had made off with, Obi-Wan got on his commlink and snapped out orders for an escort for the craft.

 

Qui-Gon stood up. "Shall we provide them a proper welcoming?"

"Go ahead without me. I need to get the D'ka prepared to leave as soon as they arrive. The remnants of that group will be calling for reinforcements. I have no wish to be caught in an ambush."

He nodded, and briefly clasped Obi-Wan's hand as they parted company at the door, he and Jess and Kitaara heading to docking bay, Rill and Obi-Wan headed to the bridge.

 

Jess shot a worried glance back at their departing mates. "I'm glad we did this, but. . ."

Qui-Gon looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The padawans....Obi-Wan is going to be impossible and rightly so...but the rescue went well."

"Indeed." And now that Ani and Kae were on their way safely back, Qui-Gon could allow himself to feel the satisfaction of that. Of actually having been able to *do* something.

"Who is the prisoner? I thought we weren't going to take any."

"This is a special case. He's the telepath who interrogated Obi-Wan." Such an innocuous word for what he had done to Qui-Gon's beloved.

Jess stopped and stared at him. Kitaara began growling ominously.

"He may be able to tell us where the cloning centers are," Qui-Gon explained. "That is the *only* reason we brought him back. Still breathing."

Kitaara's claws unsheathed. "I will get the answers you need, Master Qui-Gon. Trianii honor, Jedi honor, demands it. That thing hurt both my masters."

He reached out and laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "We will indeed get the answers we seek. And we will have justice."

"I want to be the one to get the answers," she growled, her hands flexing.

"That is something you will have to take up with your Master."

"But you are senior in the pack."

He lifted one eyebrow and asked mildly, "You would have me tell Obi-Wan how to be your Master?"

"If you thought he was doing something incorrect, yes. Just as your master does to you."

Qui-Gon looked at her for a moment then turned his gaze back to the corridor they were heading down. "There is a fine line between justice and revenge, Padawan. And it is a dangerous line to cross."

At the next split in the corridor, Kitaara hared off in another director, clearly angry, upset by the lack of support. He watched her go and sighed. He would need to talk to her at greater length about this, explain how he wasn't sure he even trusted himself not to cross that line in this case, but it would have to wait. First he had to see his padawan safely back.

Jess sucked in a deep breath. "Don't tell Rill who the prisoner is. She'll tell the crew and we'll find pieces of him between here and the next six star systems."

"He's in Grewllean's custody for the moment."

"That is a good idea?" The knight blinked.

"I trust her to put duty over revenge." He smiled slightly, with black humor. "At least more than any of the rest of us."

"Then you trust her more than I do. I remember her from our Initiate days. Mean female."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't be going out of her way to make him too comfortable. But I'm also sure she won't kill him out of hand."

"Probably. If nothing else because Obi-Wan will pin her to a wall if she does."

"Most likely."

Jess glanced at him sideways. "Maybe."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reply, but they were entering the docking bay and the announcement of a shuttle landing was sounding over the intercom. One pathetic looking little shuttle came to a bumpy halt on the deck and it had barely come to a skidding stop when the two padawans were bouncing out the top airlock hatch.

"Master!" Kae somersaulted off the top of the shuttle and landed in front of Jess.

"Padawan," Jess said solemnly, though his lips were twitching upwards. Then he laughed and pulled the young woman into a hug.

"We did it!"

Qui-Gon smiled as Ani approached, the same bounce in his step that was in Kae's.

"We made it out, master. No help required." Anakin bowed slightly.

"Indeed. Forgive me for ever doubting."

"Of course, master."

There was a lurch and the ship tilted a few degrees to one side.

"Bring some company with you?" Qui-Gon asked his padawan, at the same time reaching out to his mate on the bridge for more information.

"Um, we could have." Anakin blushed. "I didn't notice."

Obi-Wan's mind was filled with trajectories, laser damage potentials, and a three dimensional mental image of the space around them. It was hard to tell in the mass of whirling, speeding information, but whatever had hit them certainly wasn't friendly. There was an abrupt whine as the engines went from a virtual standstill to full power, edging them forward as torque was applied to the massive frame of the D'ka. Lights in the bay blinked once, twice, a third time; the visual warning for combat maneuvers.

"Oops," said Kae, slightly abashed.

"They undoubtedly would've come after us anyway." Qui-Gon looked at the crew scrambling to their stations. "And we best get out of the way."

Another hit and they were listing even more to one side.

"Yes, master!" Anakin did the now slightly uphill climb across the landing bay to the hatch.

Qui-Gon wanted to go to the bridge, but this was Obi-Wan's bailiwick, not his. He would be providing moral support at best. Jess and Kae made their ways aft, to their stations in the holds and engineering respectively.

"Mrr mew?" r'val skidded into his legs worriedly as the ship went over a bit more.

"The stabilizers have been hit," he said, stooping to pick up the felinoid. "They'll get them fixed."

"I'm going to go see if I can lend a hand with that," Ani said when they reached the next cross-corridor.

Qui-Gon nodded, knowing his apprentice's abilities well. "I'm sure they will appreciate your help. I'm going to check on the prisoner and the Jedi we rescued, then head to the bridge."

"Yes, master. Let me know if you need help."

He smiled faintly as he watched Ani head off then headed for the infirmary, where the telepath was under restraint. The sounds of attack faded some as he headed deeper and deeper into the ship.

Jayden was the first thing to collide into his legs when he crossed into the infirmary. The toddler held on tightly. "On! Ship all bobbled!"

"They're working on getting that fixed," he told her, picking her up, r'val now on his customary shoulder perch. "Are you all right, little one?"

"Jay slide into the wall! Got a bruise!" She pointed to a blue spot on her knee about the size of her finger. "And one on my arm!"

"Well let's see what I can do about that, shall we?" He laid a hand on first one bruise, then the other, sending brief healing Force into each. "There," he said with a smile when he was finished. "All healed."

"Thank you, 'On." She kissed him on the cheek. "Lots of new people on Jay's ship today."

"Yes. Have you been talking to them?" He headed deeper into the infirmary area, Jayden still in his arms.

"Jay and the mwws been sharing hugs."

Grewllean gave them a harried glance and turned back to her current patient. One glance at the Jedi she was treating was enough for Qui-Gon to tell she'd been tortured, the type of wounds and the haunted look in the woman's eyes dead giveaways. He waited until Grewllean was done and then whispered to Jayden, suggesting that she share hugs with the wounded Jedi.

Jayden nodded and squirmed until she was settled next to the woman, holding her hand between her own small one. "Hi! I'm Jay. This is 'On and his mww, M'ow."

"Qui-Gon and r'val," he clarified with a gentle smile.

"Ar-Arreen," the woman stammered, her eyes darting back and forth between them.

The child nodded. "Hi Arree. Going to give you hugs, okay? Jay good at hugs. B and Da say so."

When it became clear Jayden was waiting for permission, Arreen nodded hesitantly. The little girl turned and the snuggled down next to the wounded woman, resting her head on Arreen's breast bone and her hand over where Arreen's heart beat. Jayden's empathy poured out of her and filled the space around them, expanding to take in more and more of the room. Love, simple comfort and happiness resounded quietly. Arreen's arms slowly came up and wrapped around Jayden, returning the hug. Tears glittered in her eyes and shone on her cheeks, but it was a needed release. Her expression was already more peaceful than it had been moments before. And all around them, that easing of tension and pain was replaying itself in the other wounded as the generous spirit of the little girl reached out and embraced them all.

She had all the makings of a great healer, Qui-Gon thought, if not for the times she was born in. Necessity, he knew, would force her to become a warrior instead. Which wasn't necessarily a tragedy, just...a different path. But still Qui-Gon couldn't help but wonder at what could be if things were different. And that was always the question, wasn't it. It was times like these that Obi-Wan would chastise him for thinking too much, reminding him of his own oft-given advice to live in the moment. He tried to do that now, forcing speculation of what the future would or would not bring from his mind and concentrating on the here and now.

They had succeeded, and accomplished much more than they had planned on. No one had been hurt and they had captured an important enemy on top of everything else. Which brought him back to the other reason he had come here. Turning to Grewllean, he asked, "How is our other 'guest'?"

"Unconscious."

"Has he come to at all?"

"Twice," she snapped, turning to glare at the being in the isolation tube.

Ah. "His winning personality has made itself apparent, I see."

"Actually it was that or have everyone take turns shooting him."

"I confess to having such fantasies myself," he admitted, staring at the isolation tank, not entirely comfortable with the emotions uncurling themselves inside his soul.

"Go away, Qui-Gon. If you keep standing here you are going to do something you will regret."

Undoubtedly. He tore his gaze away from the telepath and glanced at Grewlii. "Thank you. If anything happens-"

"Of course. I would not risk anyone here for what slimy tidbit of information he *might* have."

He nodded, reassured of what he had already been convinced of that Grewllean was quite able to deal with the telepath until they could interrogate him. "I'll be on the bridge," he told her and turned to go.

"On!" An imperious voice demanded his attention.

Qui-Gon turned around to see Jayden sitting up and glaring at him.

"Hugs and kisses for Jay and the mwws."

He suppressed an amused smile. "Ah, of course. Forgive me." He crossed the room and picked Jayden up, her outstretched arms immediately going around his neck.

"Love you, 'On."

"I love you too, little one." He set her back down again. "Would you like r'val to stay and keep you company?"

"M'ow not busy patrolling?"

"Not at the moment." He glanced at the russet felinoid still sitting on his shoulder. "You're not very comfortable with the way the ship's gone...bobbly..are you, my friend?"

"Oh. Bouncing into walls like Jay." She nodded and held out her hands. r'val walked down Qui-Gon's arm and allowed himself to be handed over to the child. She situated him on Arreen's chest then laid back down. "You can go to B now 'On, thank you."

He smiled at her dismissal and touched her dark curls once before leaving and heading for the bridge. And B.

The shaking and vibrations increased again the closer he got to the bridge, located at the very front of the ship. Abruptly the ship righted itself, Anakin and the others must have gotten the stabilizers online. It certainly made walking easier and he quickly made it the rest of the way to the bridge. More chaotic than usual, part of the bridge was heavily damaged by the ongoing combat. Technicians were scrambling around, trying to put out the fires and reroute functionality to other stations.

And in all that mess, the bridge crew were calling out orders, evading the enemy and doing their best to get the D'Ka and her precious Jedi cargo to safety. Qui-Gon stepped forward, offering his assistance where he could, a strong back there, and a deft touch here. All the while listening to the reports and watching the battle's progress on the screen.

Three or four small fighters were dipping and dodging around the corvette. They were all making their way further and further from the planet, freeing the D'Ka to use her bigger weapons. Obi-Wan didn't want to slaughter the pilots of the other ships by going into hyperspace and sucking them along with the D'Ka when she jumped, but he would Qui-Gon knew.

The safety of the D'Ka and those on her came first for his mate, no matter what it ultimately cost him. And it came to that. They had driven off two of the remaining fighters when Obi-Wan called out for the jump to lightspeed. In the view port they watched as the other fighter, on the edge of the energy wash, pulled apart, then disintegrated as they jumped.

Silence reigned on the bridge for a long moment and then the murmur of reports coming in from all over the ship began. Now that the immediate crisis had passed, Qui-Gon approached his lifemate, touching his shoulder gently.

Obi-Wan smiled up at him briefly, then climbed out of his chair. "Let's take care of our guest and get it over with."

Qui-Gon nodded. It would be best to take care of that before it could cause any more unrest among the crew than it had already. "When you are ready."

"Now, then we can decide what to do with him."

The suggestions that crept into his mind were not ones he was proud of having. But glancing at his lifemate and remembering the pain Obi-Wan had faced, he couldn't bring himself to be shamed by them either. Obi-Wan followed him back to the infirmary, where their enemy awaited them. Even unconscious the telepath gave off a sense of menace and discontent.

If anyone ever reeked of the Dark, it was this creature.

He turned and looked at Obi-Wan, searching his mate's emotional state. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but we don't have anyone else to do it."

"I could-"

"If one of us is doing it, the other is anyway."

[That makes being protective extremely difficult,] Qui-Gon commented, not without humor.

"We could just kill him cleanly and save everyone the trouble."

"If we were going to do that, we shouldn't have taken the effort to bring him back here."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "We didn't have the time to make a logical decision then. We do now."

Qui-Gon inclined his head in agreement. "So, a logical decision." He looked back up at the telepath. "What is of greater importance killing him cleanly or possibly finding the clone center?" He asked the question honestly; uncertain of his own objectivity.

"That is no question at all, master. We live to serve the greater good, the people of the Republic."

He nodded slowly. "Then we will do what we must." And deal with the cost after.

Obi-Wan nodded to Grewllean. She injected the enemy again, ensuring he wouldn't wake during the probe. "Put Jayden behind the shield, if you would, until you hear otherwise from one of us."

"Yes, General." Her clawed hand came out and touched both himself and Obi-Wan briefly. "Don't take yourselves apart too far."

"We won't," Qui-Gon promised. He watched her move off and get Jayden, speaking quietly to the child and leading her off.

[Any preferences for who goes swimming and who holds the rope?]

[He's touched your mind more than enough.]

[Which means I know it better.]

[I have the greater sensitivity-]

[You will drown in it.] Then his mate did something rash and brought the bare skin of his hand into contact with the sleeping telepath. [Yell at me later.]

To: lorinwolf@egroups.com Subject: [lorinwolf] WC: 17th Salvo 3/3

[Obi-Wan-] he started, then bit off the admonishment, instead opening their link fully and providing all the support he could for his mate.

It felt like walking through inky black fog. Clammy to the touch and muffling to the sight. Clinging to them like cold slime, trying to cover them, slow them in reaching their goal. Obscuring what they needed to know. In his mind, Obi-Wan held up his hand, glowing with the Force, a warm light of their conviction and forged ahead. Stepping forward, they trudged forever through shadowy landscapes, ignoring the monsters that tried to distract them. Memories, both their own and the telepath's own, brought out to turn them back.

Thalen mocked them from a distance, voice as cold as he remembered. Asking after their pain and hungering for more. Obi-Wan didn't even glance at him, uncaring of what the man wanted. He had his own goal. Each attack was a conviction they were on the right path, headed for the information they truly needed. What they found was enough for his lifemate to recoil in disgust.

There had been thousands of clones. But before the growing had been perfected there had been mistakes. The memories were old, at least a decade past, perhaps two. Twisted children of pain and darkness. Things of nightmare, most with no intelligence to understand their pain. But the telepath remembered a few that did.

That understood.

Some had suicided when they realized what they were, most had screamed their agony to him as they died and were recycled to feed the next generation. The pain fed into those that liked such things, or as a lesson to those that had glimmerings of rebellion. All viewed from an emotional distance that was completely foreign to the Jedi. The telepath had truly not cared one way or the other, except in the academic function of wanting to know why they hurt. More recent memories of the cloning of Obi-Wan surfaced next. There had been three. The process still had it's problems from the point of view of its creator. The first two had kept the remnants of compassion and honor that had come from the source. The third though, was the Sith's accomplishment that year. Dark and possessing a twisted sense of honor, with all the intelligence and cunning of the original, the General had been what the Sith had needed.

A leader that could be counted upon to take his goals without caring how.

The particulars of his training were unknown to the telepath, but he did know that all the information had been used again for another project. One that was even more secret that the Clone army. One they had yet to see. Digging ruthlessly for the location, Obi-Wan used his Force-given abilities to scrabble away at the remaining shields. It was for naught. The last memory they got was that of the labs exploding, sinking into a vast sea on a world now rendered lifeless.

No one else would create an army to challenge the new Empire. Not that way at least. The memory of the explosion started to expand instead of contract. Coming towards them like a giant ball of blue and red flames, it hungered for them. Burning out the mind they inhabited and wanting more. Wanting that which had awakened it.

Obi-Wan turned and ran, back through the memories of himself, the labs, back into the swirling black landscape, Thalen laughing at his heels all the while. Running towards Qui-Gon as fast as he could, hurtling them back into the safety of their bond. The safety of the Outside. Qui-Gon could see the fire eating up everything behind his mate.

Thalen was made of flames now, his hair afire, manically giggling at their predicament. With one orange tinged hand he reached out and lit Obi-Wan's tunic afire. Then he was swallowed up by the mental wildfire completely, vanishing into the great whole that wanted both Jedi dead. His lifemate was gasping now, physically and mentally. Covered in sweat, both of them could feel the heat. Himself on his face and arms, Obi-Wan along his back and legs. A last lunge and Obi-Wan was falling into his arms.

Qui-Gon's legs gave out underneath him and he sank to the floor, Obi-Wan still in his arms. He could feel both their hearts racing as he held on tightly, blinking as he tried to settle his awareness back in reality. Obi-Wan was still gasping for air and holding onto him tightly. [We need to jettison the body.]

He nodded, forcing his head up and eyes open, focusing on the telepath, noticing the tendrils of smoke beginning to rise from him. Reaching deep, he grasped the body with the Force, lifting it and floating it over to the emergency chute, put there for jettisoning radioactive or other dangerous material that often would accompany wounded soldiers.

Obi-Wan threw his commlink at the release button and the body was sucked into space, taking some of the lighter material in the room with it before closing again. They sat there for a long moment, leaning against each other, pooling their strength. Qui-Gon gradually became aware of the painful heat of new burns on both himself and Obi-Wan.

[Sometimes this mental to physical transmutation stinks.]

He chuckled softly at that. [Indeed. Though I don't think they're bad enough for the bacta tank.]

[Darn. It's been months since I've had to be in bacta, I was beginning to miss it.]

[Keep talking like that and you might find yourself in it after all. Grewlii will think you've got mental damage.]

[At least I could sleep undisturbed for more than three hours.]

[Time for me to steal you away for a watch rotation again?] He kissed Obi-Wan's forehead, rather guiltily realizing he hadn't since the attack on Coruscant had torn his world apart.

[No, not yet. After we meet with Bail's people.]

He acquiesced, knowing there was no point in arguing. [You are taking a short break however. We both need it.]

[Now is good.] Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and relaxed against him.

Qui-Gon thought of protesting that they should move, they were, after all, on the floor in the infirmary, but Obi-Wan felt so good in his arms and he felt so tired himself...

[Well, I suppose the bed would be more comfortable. . .] His mate shifted around.

Raising his head, Qui-Gon looked around, spotting an empty bed nearby. With a monumental effort, he pulled both himself and Obi-Wan to their feet and staggered over to collapse on the bed he'd chosen.

"Ow," Obi-Wan said muffled into the pillow. [I was more comfy on top. Hmmm.]

Obi-Wan shifted around until he was spooned up behind Qui-Gon, getting their tender, burnt skin out of contact with each other. [Different, but more comfortable.]

[Yes.] He sighed and leaned back into his mate's presence. His mind had slowed down and all he was thinking was how good it felt to have Obi-Wan there. He had just enough consciousness left to be grateful for that, knowing that once he was rested the images from the reading would demand his attention.

[Don't even start on that until I've slept and had my chocolate fix,] his mate warned.

[Yes, Obi-Wan,] he said meekly enough.

[That stopped working when I was fifteen.]

Qui-Gon turned his head to look into his mate's sleepy eyes. [Love you,] he said, letting his affection roll over the bond. Obi-Wan smiled, traced with a gentle finger along his eyebrow, and then fell asleep. It was only a minute later that Qui-Gon followed him. *****************

The warmth on his back was gone. Sometime during his nap, Obi-Wan had gotten up and left him alone. As he opened his eyes, Jayden and Grewllean came into fuzzy view.

"Master Jinn?"

He nodded. "Where-" His voice came out as a hoarse rumble and he swallowed and tried again. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"On the bridge," her tone dripped with disapproval.

Of course. He struggled to a sitting position and swung his feet down onto the floor. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Perhaps two hours. Will you let me put some bacta spray on your burns?"

The words made him all the more aware of the sting of injuries and he nodded, holding still for Grewllean's treatment. Jayden was still standing beside the bed watching him with wide eyes; he smiled at her and held out a hand to her. She crawled into his lap and cuddled up to him.

Grewllean put away her medical paraphernalia. "Thank you. Now, convince the General to come back here so I can do the same for him."

"I will do my best." It didn't really surprise him much that Obi-Wan had ducked out without getting his burns seen to, but it did worry him a little.

"Jay help. Make B nap."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'm sure you would. I will see if things are such that he can leave. And if they are, I will convince him of that."

Jayden blinked at him. "Jay no help?"

"When I do get him to leave the bridge you can help hold him still when Grewlii fixes his burns." He winked at her. "He fidgets a lot, you know."

She giggled and nodded vigorously. He hugged her briefly, basking in her aura of joy and innocence, then set her on her feet and stood himself. The bacta spray was already starting to numb his burns and he was beginning to feel remotely human again.

"At least make sure you both eat," was the healer's final admonition as she picked up Jayden and turned back to her duties.

He left the infirmary and headed for the bridge to check on Obi-Wan. The bridge actually looked worse than it did the last time he'd seen it. Repairs were in progress, which meant there was stuff strung everywhere. He finally spotted the bottom half of his lifemate in Rilka's console. Qui-Gon crossed over and knelt beside the console; smiling faintly, he reached out and laid a hand on his mate's thigh.

"That better be Qui-Gon or someone is losing a hand," came the muffled voice.

"Everyone gets to keep their appendages," Qui-Gon replied, sliding his hand upwards teasingly.

"That is *so* unfair." Obi-Wan twitched under his hand.

"I never said I played fair."

"Very true. I'm almost done and then you can do it again without trying to get through the leather."

"So you can be spared from the bridge?" Qui-Gon asked, leaving his hand in place.

"Not really, but I'm reaching the point of uselessness."

"Then that is my cue to drag you away for some food and rest." He paused significantly. "And medical treatment."

"Unnecessary." Another twitch which pushed Obi-Wan a fractional distance deeper into the cabinet.

"It is, unless the burns have healed."

"I am fine."

"So they've healed?"

There was silence for an answer.

[Why are you resisting so hard?] he asked, his tone gentle, affectionate and concerned.

[So I don't forget why we are fighting. It's easy to wear the uniform and give orders.]

The words were not easy to counter. [At least eat and rest. We can discuss the treatment more then.]

[You mean sneak it on me when I don't have the will to argue.] Obi-Wan sighed. [I need a half hour to finish this.]

[Are you sure you mind is clear enough to do so right now?] He could feel his mate's exhaustion eating away through the bond at his own energy.

[There is no one else to do it and we have to get it done.]

There was no argument to that. "What can I do to help?"

So, for the next twenty minutes they both worked through an increasingly thick fog of exhaustion. Finally Obi-Wan backed out of the console and closed it up. He sat there for a moment on the deck before hauling himself upright. "Now I can sleep."

Qui-Gon pulled him into his arms for a moment. "We both can."

"Right." The general slipped away from him long enough to give orders that would carry them through the next shift.

"Ready?"

"Certainly, master."

They left the bridge side by side. "Are you certain I can't talk you into getting those burns looked at?"

"You can look at them and decide if they need more than that. I have no interest in going to the medical center if I can possibly avoid it."

Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow, wondering if it was the place more than the procedure that his mate was objecting to. "I can always get some of the bacta spray from Grewllean and apply it myself."

"That would be fine."

The place then. "We can stop by on the way to our quarters. You can wait in the hallway if you'd like."

"As you wish, master."

"You will rest better for having it taken care of." He reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek.

"We both will."

His lifemate just nodded and they detoured to the medical bay. Their pace slowed the closer they got until they were standing still a few feet from the infirmary door.

"This is stupid." Obi-Wan took the last few steps and entered the medical bay, stripping off his tunics as he went.

"B!" Jayden called out, running over to him as he entered.

"Hello, Jayden." He held her hand as they walked.

"B let Gwew fix owie now?"

"If it needs to be fixed, yes."

She frowned and glanced back at Qui-Gon who had been following them. "B fidget," she mouthed at him.

He smiled faintly and nodded at her even as his concern for his mate washed over him.

"You need to wait here for a minute, Jayden." Obi-Wan ducked behind a curtain and came out with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

Grewllean showed up then, as if summoned. "I see your mate convinced you to come back."

Obi-Wan stiffened. "It wasn't worth fighting about."

"I'll make sure this doesn't take long," Grewllean said, her voice softening slightly at his reaction.

"I'm here because it's the best thing for everyone." Obi-Wan settled himself face down on one of the treatment beds.

"Gwew make B all better," Jayden told him, reaching out and patting his hand gently.

"Yes, she will. How have you been doing?"

"Jay been sharing hugs. Mwws too. Lotsa hugs."

"Excellent. You've been helping all the new people. That is very kind and generous of you."

"Like making friends. Jedi all Jay's friends."

Qui-Gon meanwhile hovered. He stood a few steps away and just watched. He knew he was hovering but couldn't bring himself to stop.

Obi-Wan tilted his head towards his mate. [Come over here. It will make everyone else nervous and you can distract Jayden from seeing burns in interesting places.]

The invitation broke Qui-Gon's paralysis and he closed the short distance to clasp of the hand of Obi-Wan's that Jayden wasn't holding.

"Have you had your snack yet, Jayden?" Obi-Wan winced as Grewllean began treating his burns.

She shook her head. "And lunch was hours and hours and hours ago!"

"I know. I haven't eat in a long time either. Maybe we can go together?"

"B got choc'late?" she asked hopefully.

"I might have a little bit."

"B share with Jay?"

"Of course. I always share my chocolate with you. There might even be some berries for Qui-Gon."

"Good. 'on likes berries." She grinned up at Qui-Gon who couldn't help but smile back.

[Ow ow ow.] Obi-Wan kept smiling though. "Maybe we can even convince your Da to join us."

"Good. Da share chocolate with Jay too!"

"If he has any, yes."

"Almost done," Grewllean said a few moments later.

"Ooooh! 'B has owwies on his ---"

"Jayden!"

She blinked at him innocently. "But B! You do."

"She's right," Qui-Gon offered innocently.

[You are *so* not helping.] His mate sighed and dropped his head down onto the table. "Yes, Jayden I have owwies all over the backside of my body, just like Qui-Gon has them on his front."

"Though they're much better now." The bacta spray Grewllean had applied when he first woke had done its job and the burns were not hurting him at all any more.

" 'On smart to get Gwew to help." Her look and tone implying that Obi-Wan wasn't being very smart at all.

"A Jedi Master's wisdom." Grewllean snorted. "Though I suspect if he could've snuck out without seeing me, he would've."

Jayden gave her a narrow look. "'On doesn't sneak. Too big."

"I am?" He made a show of looking down at himself.

"Yep." She put her foot next to his. "See? Your feets is loads bigger."

He smiled at her. "So they are. You think perhaps you'll grow as big as me?"

Giggling, she shook her head. "Silly 'On. Jay wouldn't fit in her clothes or laps that way."

"We would have to get you new clothes..."

"Clothes like Mamma's ?"

"If you'd like." Qui-Gon turned to his mate. "Think we can arrange a shopping trip for Jayden if she grew bigger?"

Caught in the act of sitting up and trying to keep himself covered at the same time, it took Obi-Wan a few moments to answer. "Certainly. Nothing but the best for our Jayde."

Jayden beamed at him and then allowed, "Maybe Jay grow then. Just a little."

"You need to be at least a little bit taller if you want to use a lightsaber."

"B help Jay make a light 'ber when Jay get bigger?" Wide eyes caught and held Obi-Wan's gaze.

"If I am fortunate enough to be your master, yes."

"B will," she stated with such complete assurance that Qui-Gon had to suppress a chuckle.

Grewllean stepped. "There. Done. Now I want both of you," and her gaze moved to include Qui-Gon, "to eat and rest. Take the next two watches off. Healer's orders. Your crew can handle the ship that long with anything short of an outright attack."

Obi-Wan just nodded meekly and gingerly stepped away to get back into his clothes. Qui-Gon waited with Jayden who chattered happily at him about "light 'bers" and chocolate.

Stepping back out, with his tunics askew, Obi-Wan scooped her up and gave Grewllean a quiet thank you.

When Qui-Gon echoed it, the healer's expression softened some. "Go on," she said gruffly, making shooing motions. "And I don't want to see you back here for a while -- least not in my professional capacity."

"You could always join us for dinner." His mate offered.

She looked torn. "My patients -- I shouldn't leave-"

"Listen to your own advice," Qui-Gon suggested gently. "Everyone needs the occasional break. Even Healers running herd on Generals and Jedi Masters."

"This way you'll know we've eaten," Obi-Wan teased and then took her hand in his. "Come on. At least for an hour."

"Jay will share her chocolate with Gwew," the child enticed.

Grewllean smiled at that. "I can't say no to that, can I?" *********************

Obi-Wan was stretched out on the couch in their quarters, snoozing. He'd wandered there after finishing dinner and hadn't made it as far as the bedroom. Still had his boots on too, which showed exactly how tired his mate really was. It was that or trying to prevent Jayden from doing a tickle attack on his feet.

Qui-Gon looked down at the child curled on his chest, also asleep. She'd finally drifted off after he'd read to her for an hour. And himself, he was still wide-awake. Unable to come up with exactly the reason why, other than he was enjoying sitting and watching over these two he cared about as they rested. It couldn't last though, nothing ever did, except death.

Obi-Wan stirred fitfully, then came awake with a start, staring at the ceiling for a long moment before turning his head unerringly in Qui-Gon's direction. "You're awake."

"Yes." He smiled faintly. "And you are still working on that."

"You aren't supposed to be awake."

He shrugged a little, being careful not to disturb Jayden. "I was watching over the two of you."

"But...." Obi-Wan was still clearly at least half asleep and bewildered. "You're supposed to be asleep."

Qui-Gon frowned; there was something in his mate's tone... "Were you dreaming of me being asleep, love?"

"Yes." The vacant look was still in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Impresses the felinoids with your ability to nap."

"I must've been taking sleeping very seriously to do that."

A ghost of a smile at that. "Yes, and with no sunbeam."

"The horror." He lifted Jayden and gently settled her on the chair; she murmured but didn't wake. Then he crossed the short distance to kneel at Obi-Wan's side.

"Glad you are awake." A hand came up and caressed his face. "So lonely without you."

"I'm right here," Qui-Gon said, covering Obi-Wan's hand with his own. "I'll always be."

"But you are awake to argue with me now. That's so nice." His eyelids were beginning to droop again, sleep which had never really lost its hold, was winning again.

Qui-Gon began stroking his mate's hair. "Was there something you wanted to argue about?" he asked, the warm affection he felt for a sleepy Obi-Wan clear in his voice.

"Yes. How do you manage to steal all the blankets but never move?"

"Trade secret. How else am I going to make sure you cuddle up to me?"

"But you don't cuddle back." Impelled by the sadness in that statement, Qui-Gon got to his feet, picked Obi-Wan up and carried him into the bedroom. Once there he put Obi-Wan down and laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Obi-Wan snuggled around him, holding on tightly.

"I'm right here," Qui-Gon whispered again.

"Always," his mate muttered.

"Always," he confirmed, tightening his embrace.

"Make love to me."

There was something in Obi-Wan's eyes that made it impossible for Qui-Gon to say no, even if he had wanted to. He spared one moment to reach out with the Force and check on Jayden; finding the child deeply asleep, he kissed Obi-Wan and whispered, "Whatever you wish."

"I need you to hold me back. To make love to me. To be *real*."

Responding to the plea, Qui-Gon rolled him underneath him and kissed him again more deeply. Part of him was worrying about the desperation Obi-Wan was showing, but the majority of his being was more concerned with easing it. Pulling on the clothes that separated them, his lifemate obviously needed that touch between them satisfied. Qui-Gon pulled away and quickly stripped both of them, then resumed his former position, finding Obi-Wan all the more desperate for the brief separation. Hands gripped him tightly and he could see that Obi-Wan was still caught in some dream state overlaid with visions of the future.

[I'm here,] he said again, kissing Obi-Wan deeply, moving his hands over his mate's skin, trying to calm the emotional storm he could feel growing in Obi-Wan.

His mate was twisting underneath, trying to get closer; Qui-Gon finally moved to hold him down, pulling his mouth away from Obi-Wan's tempting lips and nuzzling at his throat instead. With every movement, with every touch, Obi-Wan whimpered and gasped and the impending tempest grew closer. Qui-Gon couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his mate this needy, this hungry. He was going to be totally consumed, going to be eaten whole.

And he would do so willingly if that was what Obi-Wan needed. He trailed his mouth down Obi-Wan's chest, until he was hovering over his erection. [What do you want, love?] he asked. [What do you need?]

[You.]

He caught his breath at that, the bare word carried so much want and desperation. And responded the only way he could, by letting down every one of his shields and giving himself totally to his mate.

Obi-Wan's own mind opened to him completely. In that moment he knew everything his lifemate knew then the universe blinked. Like an afterimage burned across his eyes from a lightening strike, the knowledge seared him but then faded. The sharp edge memories fading into gray shadows and nothingness. Leaving behind only a sense of horror and grief that, if they had been any clearer, would have plummeted him into despair. He focused again on Obi-Wan, looking into eyes stormy with painful knowledge and caught his breath again, this time in awe at the courage and strength of his mate. Carrying that knowledge constantly...

"But you are strong for me," Obi-Wan whispered. "Always."

"Always," he whispered back, making it a vow. He would support Obi-Wan in facing what he couldn't face himself.

"Now, make love to me."

The gentle order was not one that Qui-Gon was able to deny, or wanted to. He turned his attention willingly back to his mate's body, lowering his head to run his tongue the length of Obi-Wan's erection, from base to tip.

Shuddering Obi-Wan moaned and tilted his hips, trying for more sensation. "Please. . ."

[Whatever you need,] Qui-Gon whispered, sliding lower and nuzzling at his mate's sack, then licking along his perineum.

The moan was more frustrated now. [S-stop teasing.]

Taking pity, he moved back up, closing his lips around the head of Obi-Wan's erection. At the same time he slid a finger back, caressing his opening before pushing inside.

"Yes." Obi-Wan rocked down onto his finger then up into his mouth.

Qui-Gon lost himself in the rhythm, in the feel of his mate's excitement, in the taste of his arousal, in the sound of his moans.

Obi-Wan at his most basic and his most beautiful, undiluted by rules or barriers. Completely lost in the moment, every part of his lover's mind was focused on the pleasure overpowering him. The light of it, the warmth, banished the shadows of foresight. They were both lost in the moment, and in each other.

And it was exactly what they both needed.

***********************************

fini -- War Chronicles

\-------------------(--(--0--)--)------------------------


End file.
